That Distant Life
by RavensChrome
Summary: Life was strange and having another life to sort through was even stranger. Other people's memories meant absolutely nothing but they still teach the inexperienced, to help them go through life easier. That didn't help Torito Yuu deal with a life he barely remembers though, it mostly gave him dizzy spells and a companion that was much of an asshole as he was. ReincarnatedOMC, m/m.
1. Chapter 1

Wanted to try my hand at a _Naruto_ reincarnation OC fic. It's not meant to seriously follow the timeline but I will try to get down the major events. Anything that is different from cannon is not my problem, just that the story will be different.

 _July 17, 2017- Finished.  
July 24, 2017- Edited._

 _February 26, 2019- Edited._ Revised and updated, should be less grammar and spelling errors. Will be updating this story for this purpose.

 _-Line Break-_

It was odd waking up in an orphanage The ceiling was an old wooden structure along with the rest of the building while light filtered from the window as sunrise was barely starting across the rooftops.

It was even odder waking up to the odd pleasant buzzing sensation of _I don't know where I am_ or _who I was._ It was almost europhic if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't know what's going on, but I didn't feel scared though, so I should be okay then.

The buzzing sensation didn't go away leaving me in the pleasant haze while sitting up in the bed I was in, I took in the surrounds of the plain bedroom that held two beds that included the one I was in. The books on the other bed were written in a foreign language but I could easily filter them into _Basics of Chakra_ and _History of the Hidden Leaf Village._

I immediately got up and left with the feeling of foreign disinterest after seeing them.

I frowned at the sudden action I took seeing I was interested but my body went to autopilot leading me down some old wooden stairs. I didn't really mind seeing I was curious in where I am.

"Ah! Yuu-chan! Good morning!" A cheery blonde greeted me. "I'm surprised that you woke up so early! Did you wake up so early to see big brother off on his first day so you can have me all to yourself?"

I tensed when he hugged me and the words _'_ _Who the fuck are you?'_ were at the tip of my tongue. "Get off." I said harshly instead and I was more surprised at the language I was speaking and hearing fluidly.

And just then I had flashes of this Minato race across my mind.

"How cruel! But don't worry, nii-san won't tell that you did this for me!"

"I didn't even know that you were leaving in the first place." I retorted back.

 _I didn't even know who you were._

Minato just pouted. "You're so mean! What kind of a four year old won't miss their nii-chan?"

 _Four year old?_

"I am, just because we live in the same room doesn't mean I'll miss you."

"So cold, Yuu-chan! H-hey, where are you going?"

I walked out of the room following the muscles in my legs. "Out."

"E-eh? But the matron will scold you for going out again!"

A flash of a middle-aged woman flashed in my mind. "Don't care."

Going outside didn't help my confusion. This village was beautiful but it was so foreign despite my memories showing and telling me. Even then I see the illusion of cold towering stone builds in the place of the wooden ones.

It was like I was in a dream, that hazy fog in my mind hadn't lifted yet and suddenly everything was fake and wrong. The air was too clean, I felt weak compare to whatever I was before, and I felt healthy to where those itches that lingered in my mind were mere phantoms.

And my name wasn't Torito Yuu, or I don't think it is seeing that I can't remember what my real name could've been, and I was definitely not four years old. I had a coherent thought process and I'm pretty sure four year olds didn't know the basics of math, reading, writing, let alone even comprehend words meaningfully at their age.

But staring down into my reflection into this river was proving me otherwise.

I was tiny, my eyes were big from being a kid and _who the fuck dyes a kid's hair indigo?_ Not that I don't mind the colour but it was strange and I'm pretty sure having indigo eyes were strange too.

 _I was an artist, everybody always commented how amazed they were on how I can name and see colours easily._

 _"Paint another flower, -!"_

 _"Making money in both day and night jobs, I'm kind of jealous."_

Memories flashed but held little meaning to me, those memories are hazy at best but I know that they were important seeing that Yuu and whoever I was before were different people. I know that because Yuu's not an artist, he's not familiar with the academic knowledge that even the matron probably wasn't familiar with, and he definitely knows that he's not twenty-eight years old with a bird that was too smart to be normal.

Yuu wasn't _-._

I wasn't _-_ anymore.

I frowned at the blank spaces in my mind trying to search out the name I used before. Trying to figure out who I was.

"Yuu!"

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing the familiar but not so familiar blonde. "What?"

"Still so mean!" Minato pouted. "C'mon! Let's eat!" The older boy pulled a little box containing food in it. "I know you don't like to be around the other kids so I brought breakfast to us! The matron was upset you going out again but just told me to make sure you eat."

 _"I know people are shit, but eat dammit!"_

I looked down to the presented food and memories of faceless people doing the same appeared because I couldn't be bothered to cook with being so engrossed in my work. The action brought back the pleasant buzz within me.

"Thanks."

And that elicited a big grin from Minato. "It's no problem! And I like eating out here with you anyways."

"Why? There're other kids here that'll be happier to talk to you than me." I took a bite of some of the rice.

Minato swallowed. "Didn't I tell you before? You're fun to talk to and your different!"

"I'm four years old." I deadpanned. "What kind of a six year old likes to hang out with a four year old?"

"What kind of four year old can out talk an adult?" Minato snarked back. "I've seen you out talk a ninja too!"

 _Ninja?_ "When was this?"

"And of course you don't remember." Minato sighed. "Please don't do anything dangerous when I'm gone to the Academy."

"I should be say that to you, you'll be three years younger than everybody else if I remember correctly." _Do I really?_

"You do care!" And I tensed again feeling him hug me tightly. "Don't worry, my little kohai! I'll be fine! There're other kids that are going at my age, and once you enter the Academy as well I'll be guiding you every step of the way!"

I pushed him off. "And why would I go to a place where they encourage kids to stab each other?" _Wait, what?!_

"But- but! You have to go! Even that ninja you snarked at said you'd be wasting your potential in the civilian world!" Minato flailed. "And I fear for the civilians too."

Another memory of a lazy looking, sleepy ninja that oozed bristling danger in the surrounding shadows came to the forefront of my mind. That conversation was vague to me but it does shed light to Minato's words.

I need time to think for myself.

 _-Line Break-_

It wasn't hard to be alone, certainly wasn't hard in getting out of the depressing place that is the orphanage after Minato left the premises.

I wandered the village leisurely not too worried about these memories that were fading in and out constantly. It took too much effort when it really changes nothing in the end, especially when I don't even fully remember them.

I'll let them come and process them wen they do, it was the only thing I could do for now.

I was Torito Yuu right now and that's what I was to everyone else, the other person seems to be gone anyways.

"Ah, Torito-kun?"

I looked up to a petite aging women, she was like the other citizens of Konoha with brown hair and eyes. "Yes?"

"That kind shinobi over there said this was a treat for being nice to him." She said with a smile handing me a box. "Such a good boy!"

I looked over from the dirt street to where she was pointing seeing the sleepy ninja again inside a store with others like him. "Can I come in?" I looked up.

"Of course! It's not everyday I get to meet such a polite boy!" She led me inside the little tea shop and towards the secluded lounging, dangerous ninja. "Now be good!" And she promptly left.

I swiftly dropped the box onto their table once she was out of ear shot. "I don't want it."

"Wow, he's direct." A platinum blonde commented.

The lazy ninja just sighed. "You didn't even open it, it's full of cookies and other sweets."

"I don't like sweets." Or at least I don't think so, the feeling of disgust just cemented my thought though. "And this is a poor bribe."

The same blonde snorted. "I see why you want to recruit this brat specifically, you have my vote."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The Academy you little brat." The lethargic ninja said. "You know, the one your big brother Minato probably went to today? I want you to go next year."

"Why? What benefit do you get for me learning how to stab other children?" I asked and a younger but white-haired, dog smelling ninja across from them snickered.

"Isn't he a serious one? Don't worry, little birdy, you'll be learning how to read, write, and some math and history. If you fail out, it'll count towards a civilian life."

"I already know how to do that." I said uncaringly.

The platinum blonde spoke again. "How about learning how to make illusions? Or spit fire or water? Climbing trees and sticking to them like you have glue on your feet?"

I blinked. "What?" _Impossible._

Now the shadows around the lazy ninja shifted, almost as if it was excited making me wary. "Oh, I didn't mentioned any of those when I was explaining the Academy, did I?"

I was annoyed at his not so hidden, smug tone. "No, I guess it's your fault for assuming everybody knew what ninjas did just because this is a ninja village. But I'll say sorry anyways for being an ignorant, four year old."

"I like him!" The blonde stated with a broad grin. "You definitely have to join our ranks! Please? My son is just two years older but he'll definitely help you!"

I took a step back when his face go close and started leaving. "No."

"H-hey!"

I still need time to figure out what's going on to choose something like that. I won't lie and say that being a ninja doesn't interest me but I'm not saying that to that lazy, smug prick.

 _-Line Break-_

"He's definitely different."

"He's troublesome."

Yamanaka Inoyaku just grinned. "I like him a lot!"

Nara Shikashi just groaned. "It's like one of my clan members decided to grow a serious attitude with him."

"Torito Yuu was a child that was abandoned at the orphanage since birth but his heritage is unknown." Inoyaku started to count off. "But shows a level of intelligence that was advancing faster than the matron can track. He's also bit of a free spirit from how he tends to wonder off freely without a care, your report also included that he might have an Yin imbalance too?"

Shikashi just shrugged. "Besides needing to build up his Yang chakra if he ever wants to be a Ninjustu specialist, it's not really a big deal. Just thought to put it there when he does decide to go to the Academy."

"Yuu-chan doesn't seem like the type to work well with others though." Hatake Sakumo inputted.

"The brat gets along with that Minato-brat well enough." The Nara said. "If he can deal with that then he'll be fine."

"Why are you so interested in recruiting the kid anyways?" Inoyaku complained. "It seems too much work for even you."

Shikashi just sighed again. "It's not like I want to do it but you all know that this armistice treaty is not going to last and the Hokage knows that. I got stuck on sniffing out little truffles that'll survive the next generation of war."

His friends grimaced and nodded. "The Niidaime doesn't have hope for the future, huh?"

"I think we all can see another war coming, I'm just ensuring that the kids I pick will live past it than just be cannon fodder."

"I think we should take this to the bar next door." Sakumo suggested and they all left the empty tea shop.

"Here, here." Inoyaku cheered but it was muted. "Let's talk about something else too."

 _-Line Break-_

It was interesting learning about chakra and its uses. Hearing the tree climbing thing from the platinum blonde definitely caught my ear and I wanted to have a go at it.

Minato was especially was helpful in demonstrating how his chakra was preventing a leaf from falling off his body. Showing off to the kids entertained them for a long while.

 _It was like magic!_

I even felt his hand when he was doing the exercise and it was an odd sensation of watery air that flowed, buzzed, tingled, and gave off a heat that felt cool. I wanted to do something like that and I wasn't waiting until the Academy that was going at a painful pace.

I only know that because I always see Minato studying different things every week while the book mark in his textbook was still in the same place.

So I cracked open Minato's books and learned and practiced.

The practicing bit was frustrating and painful.

Trying to recreate that sensation I felt with Minato felt wrong with me. It felt like I was trying to push out a rock through a tiny pipe and I ended up dizzying myself horribly.

I can feel it but it was like it has a mind of its own, always breeze through my senses easily but slipping pass my grasp and then it becomes an immovable rock when it does feel trapped in my hold.

I hate the fact that this power that I have was as stubborn as I am.

The pass few weeks that I've woken up from that first morning, I've also learned a lot more about myself. Apparently I was as sociable as I was now with how everybody in the orphanage was more than willing to leave me alone. Well, Minato excluded.

The matron would give less of a damn if she didn't have to report about me to the ninjas. Naturally, I do give her a hard time by not caring about it and just go about my day. I didn't feel like being the tail end of whatever plan that people I don't know has cooked up.

And I've been sifting through the memories to try and figure out who I was before Torito Yuu. The constant ghost images that appear as something familiar or similar that are around make me lost in thought just trying to figure out what it was. Like every time I look at the Hokage's Tower, an even taller tower with thousands of windows replaces it and the word 'Skyscraper' accompanies it.

It's a fucking sky scraper alright but what in the world does anybody need a building that big for? Someone is compensating for something or has way too much time and money.

And another thing that gets me is that every time I see that old kunai Minato has, a sleek simple designed, yet complicated piece of weaponry is sitting in my hands with a loud crack of thunder. _A gun._

Minato was amazed that I could aim a kunai better than him after showing me how, but the lingering taste of metal and smell of gunpowder gave me a blood rush after it leaves my hand. I wanted to purr at the satisfying hit of the bullseye as the blade sunk into it.

 _I was a hunter, not of beast but of guilty man._

 _"And another one down! C'mon -! You're lagging behind!"_

It honestly scared me that I saw that paper target shaped like a human one, _an Ivan,_ but it was hard to stay scared when those ninjas in the trees were far more dangerous than a little four year old with an old kunai.

Honestly, I can catch their off coloured clothes and hair from those trees a mile away. Just because I'm not drawing or painting in this life doesn't mean I didn't lose my ability to see colour. I'm not a dog.

Other than that, chakra control still sucks and my hair was still indigo.

 _-Line Break-_

"You want me to what?"

Minato just increased his pathetic look. "Please? It's been so long since you and I had fun together that wasn't training and you'll meet my classmates too!"

"You want me to go to the park with a bunch of snot-nosed brats you met at the Academy." I deadpanned and his grip on my waist just increased.

"Please? They want to meet you too! I talk about you a lot you know!" Minato grinned at me.

I just frowned. "But why?"

"Why? Because you're my cute little brother!"

"No! Not that! Why do you insist on clinging to me?" I said frustrated. "I don't exactly reciprocate your feelings you know, in fact, I'm quite fond of pushing you away." I growled.

"Because you're my cute little brother!"

"But I'm not even your real brother! I don't understand how you can be so happy around someone like me!"

Minato finally let go but snuggled himself into a hug. "I like you just the way you are. Yeah, you're a little mean with words but you're really lonely when everybody does leave you alone."

"Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm lonely!" I hissed at him. "And let go dammit!"

"Everything's fine you know? I don't know what's gotten you so anxious lately but everything's fine. Just keep being yourself."

 _"Just keep being yourself, I like you just the way you are."_

 _"Ignore the ignorant sheep, everything's fine isn't it? Your snark actually keeps you and us safe from their grubby hands."_

 _"You have to be one of the most in-the-closet person I know, fucking tsundere."_

I blushed at the onslaught of emotions coming from the memories and Minato's words. "Y-you, d-don't say stuff like that! You're being stupid for saying embarrassing stuff like that!" I growled out. "A-and let go dammit!"

Minato just gave me a surprised look before giving me his biggest grin yet. "My little brother is just the cutest! I have to show you off to the others! They'll be so jealous of me!"

"Idiot!" I struggled in his arms cursing my lack of physical training. "Let go dammit!"

"And that's the third time you've said that bad word! Who did you learn it from?!"

"Why are you being so weird?!"

 _They were my friends, my best friends. I had so little of them but each one of them were more precious than any other life._

I won't admit that I was little lonely but I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet some of Minato's friends. It's not like I won't be able to bail if it gets too much for me anyways.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Forgot to mention that this is First POV. I felt more comfortable to write it that why seeing it became more personal with the experiences Torito Yuu was going through. Stay tuned.

 _July 22, 2017- Finished.  
July 25, 2017- Edited._

 _March 3, 2019- Edited-_ Grammar/Spelling check.

 _-Line Break-_

I don't like being a normal child, I like my freaky self as the other snot-nosed brats at the orphanage calls me. At least I was clean and not eating dirt, how is this fun? How does Minato sees this as fun?

The game they're playing is unfortunately called _Ninja_ but it's just a glorified game of Hide-and-Seek with a mixture of Freeze Tag in it. I could spot each and everyone of these brats in their hiding places and can never find me which I'll keep it at.

No matter the person, nobody really ever thinks to look up.

 _To soar and hunt in the night, my job always had the best views._

 _"Look -! Isn't it pretty?"_

I shook off the hazy memory and continued to lie against the nice, sturdy tree. I could sleep here really, I've slept in worst and it's not cold out yet.

"Hey, brat."

I yelped clawing at the tree to keep myself steady. "What do you want, lazy stalker?!" I growled at the man quietly, can't give away my position.

"The other brats wanted me to find you so that you guys can play the next round." The lazy stalker replied back.

"Well, tell them I don't want to play, and go find a better hobby, lazy stalker." I turned my back to him before leaving the branch for a higher one.

"I have a name you know."

"And it's quite rude that you haven't introduced yourself yet." I replied easily. "Creepier that you went out of your way to find out mine without asking me."

"Snarky brat." I felt the collar of my shirt being pulled along with the swirl of chakra bursting before a jerk of movement and my feet touch the surface of the ground with my head spinning. "The name's Nara Shikashi, my son is Shikaku over there is your senior."

"I don't care." I shook off the remaining nausea. "And what makes you think I'm still going to the Academy?"

"You're practicing you chakra control and aiming, how is that not you preparing for the Academy?" Shikashi shrugged.

"And I can easily not go just to spite you." I said back with a promising tone. "And I can very well do it too if this is the people I have to deal with every day." I pointed at the screaming children trying to catch each other.

The taller man just looked at me. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you a lazy stalker trying to make me follow you with poor bribes? You're more suspicious than the creepy, masked ninja that don't know that white stands out in the shadows! At least they know when they're caught!" I growled at him.

His eyes just widened at me. "You can sense the Anbu?"

"I'm not a dog, lazy stalker." I insulted him. "I have eyes, you know, something you should use more often."

"Yuu-chan!"

I twirled on my feet to face Minato. "I'm leaving."

The cheery blonde faltered in his run. "B-but why? You've only played one game and Shikaku and Inoichi just got here!"

"I don't care! This lazy stalker won't leave me alone and I for one refuse to breath the same air as him any longer." I started to stalk off before any voice interrupted.

"Lazy stalker?" The same but younger drawl erupted by the deer herder. "You've certainly been busy, dad."

I glanced at a kid that definitely got his genes from his father. I scrunched up my face and told myself I would definitely not go to the Academy if I had to deal with a clone of the lazy stalker.

I jerked backwards feeling my arms being tugged harshly. "Yuu-chan is adorable! It's no wonder you can stop talking about him!"

"Don't call me adorable!" I slapped away the offender's arm. "And don't touch me, stupid mini-platinum!"

"Mini-platinum?" The pupilless eyes stared at me with curiosity.

"You look like the platinum blonde that the lazy stalker over there was with a few weeks ago." I smoothed out my shirt. "I'm leav- ack!"

"This is Shikaku and Inoichi I was talking about!" Minato said forcefully with an arm over my shoulders. "And this is Torito Yuu, my cute little brother!"

 _"I love you, but you need to meet new people."_

 _"See? I told you, you like them, stop being stubborn and make nice."_

I shook my head away from the memories. "I've met them, now I'm leaving."

"But you haven't met the others either!" Minato stressed at me trying to give me the silent message to stay.

"I still don't understand why you're doing this." I grumbled making the cheery blonde happy and relaxed again.

I've met quite a few people that I'll probably forget, Minato was too excited to care that I was grumpy or was scaring his more civilian half of ninja friends. I didn't care, if they're afraid of a four year old then I can't bother myself with them. _Sheep._

Escaping Minato's eyes wasn't easy but I was better at sneaking away, I have better eyes and smaller so it's easy for me to scout out and slip away without obstruction. I didn't really care at being caught as long I was away from the commotion.

I was perched back up on a tree to keep out of sight, I didn't know why I continue to stick around. It's not like I was going to befriend anyone here anytime soon, even with the kids that were my age. I don't know what Minato was thinking that I would want to socialize with slobbery children.

I just picked at the leaves and played with my chakra, I let the leaf just swirl languidly in my hand trying to let momentum push it faster with my nudges. I figured that since my chakra was as stubborn as me, I would just let it flow as much as it wants. It was always flowing continuously to where it hated being interrupted which I can understand.

Art wasn't something you can just stop doing and pick up on it the next day, you have to keep going or else all you might as well scrape the entire thing and start over. My chakra has a rhythm it dances to and it's more than happy to dance to any song I provide.

 _I've never been one to force others seeing I hate it when others force me, just let life live and live life or stay the fuck away._

I nodded to myself at the hazy thought agreeing with it. I twirled the leaf in a controlled fashion letting it fly up a little before swirling back into my hand. I watched the leaf move to and fro like a boat on waves before coming to a conclusion.

Chakra control isn't as hard as I made it out to be.

 _-Line Break-_

"Where's Yuu-chan?"

Minato groaned loudly. "He's gone again?"

"Let the kid do what he wants." Shikaku waved them off from the ground. "He didn't seem happy being with us."

"He doesn't like people at all." Minato sighed. "I'm trying to get him to socialize more before he becomes a hermit. I swear I'll drag him everywhere I go if it means for him a make friends."

Inoichi just scanned across the park. "Well, he's going to do well in the Academy that's for sure."

"Of course!" Minato puffed up. "I taught him how to do the basics, but I'm regretting it a little." He looked around. "He's giving me so much grief right now when he figured out how to tree climb."

Shikaku looked up at him. "He can tree climb?"

"Unfortunately, the past week has been horrible." Minato complained. "Ever since he expanded upwards, he's been impossible to find!"

"Hey, Minato-kun." Minato looked up to see Inoichi's dad. "Let me teach you how to sense chakra, it'll make finding Yuu-chan easy."

Minato's eyes shined gratefully.

 _-Line Break-_

Couple of months passed after the first visit to the park and somehow Minato gained a radar with my name on it.

 _"Do you know how fucking hard it is to track your ass down? Very!"_

I ducked, weaved, twisted, and jumped through the foliage of this forest going up and down this place running away from the cheery blonde trying to lose him off my trail.

"C'mon, Yuu-chan! You have to do better than this if you want to survive- You threw a kunai at me!"

I was already running in a different direction trying to out speed the damn persistent cheery blonde that I can't escape from. It's like I have a damn tracking device on me and I can't get rid of it!

 _Options, there were endless amounts of options that we can take. When given two choices, there's always a third, when trapped, there's always a way out. Humans can't think of every way to shut each option down, blackmail, taking advantage of anything, or just confusing the fuck out of them are my three favorite options._

I was running in a haze before I blinked back to reality, my blood was singing, my heart was erratic, and this fear was crawling up my spine in a way I was looking forward to it.

And suddenly my senses expanded, the familiar twirl of chakra spread through my limbs and I was faster. Every step I took pushed me farther, every bound flew me higher, and the world was so much easier to move in as I can see all the ways I can manipulate myself to advance through it.

 _This is the freedom that we all shared, sacrificed an easy-going life to obtain a pleasure that few would cheat to get._

I've long lost Minato but I never stopped running.

 _-Line Break-_

Chakra control suddenly became a breeze after that day I knocked myself out through pure exhaustion. It singed, danced, and flowed in my body like something finally clicked in place, as if it finally found a missing piece of itself but I can tell there wasn't enough of this piece. It was always disappoint as I was when falling into exhaustion, it can keep going but not without that piece.

So I kept physically working myself seeing that that's the thing that was helping. Minato was especially a great help and I gleefully took our little game of tag across the village and eventually back.

It was disconcerting that I practically have another person in me with the way my chakra acts, it had an active mind but an extremely weak body but I didn't let that bother me seeing every ninja had an active chakra system.

 _What doesn't hurt you can only help you, take full advantage of it._

My chakra buzzed as if agreeing to the statement, I can't deny it either seeing these hazy memories were only doing good for me. It also makes me wonder if my chakra was the one giving me these memories.

Do I have to give it a proper name then?

It hummed in appreciation at the thought and suddenly I just realized the severity of my situation.

"Am I going crazy? I have an imaginary friend and I'm going to name it like one of those snot-nosed brats." I shuddered but the feeling of reprimand stopped that train of thought.

 _"Better crazy and insane than boring and normal, life's ain't meant to be understood especially in our line of work. I'd be more concerned if you weren't weird after everything we have to do."_

 _"If it's nice to you, be nice back. Especially when it keeps you alive, you ungrateful jackass."_

I shook my head from the memories. "Of course my chakra ends up being an asshole. Your name will be Kaito from now on, it's more suitable for you than anything else I can think of so deal with it."

The newly named Kaito hummed in appreciation before going back to doing whatever it was doing. I went back to whatever I was doing.

 _-Line Break-_

Another couple of months passed and Shikashi was staring down at the now five year old. The little terror was advancing fast in terms of chakra control after continuously being chased by Minato. His Yang chakra was building up nicely and Minato was getting scary good at sensing chakra.

And the best part is that he didn't have to lift a finger.

He did his job in recruiting the kids but it expected of him to ensure that the kids he picked were exceptional. Inoyaku practically did his job for him in getting the little brats to advance in their chosen careers. He still had to keep an eye on their progress but the hard part was out of the way.

The only problem was the little terror's seemingly refusal to go to the Academy from the pure spite he has with him. The vindictive, little monster hates the idea of conforming to another's demands and he has no doubt he'll make good on his promise and make his life more difficult.

"You know, instead of spying on the kid you could talk to him."

"The kid practically hates me."

Inoyaku just sighed. "The kid will get angrier once he looks our way, the kid has a set of eyes on him and I don't feel like being glared at by a kid again."

"Is this really what you guys were doing for the past few months?"

"Choujo!" Inoyaku greeted. "We got a little problem with Shikashi's little recruiting job." He jab towards the kid below.

"Hmm, is that Yuu-chan I'm hearing so much about?" Choujo spied the indigo hair colour. "Chouza and Minato are always commenting on Yuu-chan's spit fire personality, I even meet the kid and he seemed nice enough. He likes eating at the restaurant so he comes by from time to time."

"He likes you?" Inoyaku gaped. "He doesn't like anyone and Minato's only an exception because he's persistent!"

Choujo just scratched his cheek. "It's not that he likes me but likes my cooking. From the taste right down to the presentation, I never had a critic like him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that he actively made nice to someone!" Inoyaku grinned. "Hey, didn't the kid said your sweets from when we met was a poor bribe?"

Shikashi groaned, he didn't like where this was going. "He's going to be suspicious."

"That's why _you_ are going to be upfront with him." Inoyaku said. "I don't have to help you, you know."

An annoyed flashed of chakra flared and they all looked down at the kid who was glaring at them. Inoyaku just whistled in amazement.

"Kid still got a great pair of eyes on him." The platinum blonde commented. "Well, this is your best chance to bribe the kid so..."

Shikashi cursed his friends name and swore to get back at him when Inoyaku kicked him off the roof top.

 _-Line Break-_

Kaito purred at the food presented, it was particularly carnivorous and I found myself beginning to hunt down rabbits and fish to satisfy it. It was weird having Kaito teach me through memories and I assumed that Kaito was a person once upon a time but it seemed to disagree with that.

 _Food is always available, if hunting people was easy then animals are free meals._

I chewed the savoury meat as the thought flowed through my mind, blood thirsty thoughts like that didn't really bother me anymore seeing that Kaito was more than satisfied at the fact that I was eating its preferred nourishment, flavoured or not.

Kaito was definitely a violent, little thing but I benefit more out of this relationship.

"What do you want?" I asked swallowing the food.

"To ensure you go to the Academy."

"It's a good bribe but not enough to shake the fact you're a lazy stalker." I jabbed him.

I couldn't care less about the bristling shadows that responded to his irritation. This man was more like a cat when it comes to life, more likely to sleep it off than to act on it.

"Here." The man just tossed two books over the food and expect it to secure my attendance.

It kind of did.

" _Basics of Genjutsu_ and _Chakra Control for Medics_?" I have an idea of genjustu but chakra control isn't exactly hard for me.

"To be a medic-nin, their chakra control has to be precise to perform operations or else there would be a lot of dead ninjas from the hospital than the field." The man puffed out some smoke from his cigarette. "And might as well get started on being the little monster that you are with how you work. I know I'll regret this but it's not like the Academy won't teach you about genjutsu eventually, I'm just cutting the time it'll take you to discover it."

 _I was a Trickster, I saw through and created illusions. It was fun creating chaos and it didn't take much to create mayhem to those that crossed me._

Kaito again purred at the thought of creating havoc and I grinned at the memory of people purposely walking into a wall guided by dim lights on the floor through a thick cloud of smoke.

 _"God dammit -! What the fuck!"_

"Thank you for the bribe, Nara-san, I'll be at the Academy but I'm not sitting through useless lectures when I can be doing something else that's productive." I flipped through the books.

The Nara just snorted. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Amusement just rang through my body as Kaito eagerly encouraged my reading. Maybe Kaito was too much of a suitable name for it.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! The time will fly by fast in the academy years. No reason to stall and drag the story at this part.

 _July 23, 2017- Finished.  
July 25, 2017- Edited._

 _March 19, 2019- Edited-_ Grammar/Spell Check.

 _-Line Break-_

"My baby brother is here!"

I pushed off the idiot and glared at him. "What are you doing here? Your class is at the other side of the building."

Minato just pouted. "But I wanted to see my little kohai before lunch ended and tell you that we should go back together! You ditched me this morning!"

"For a good reason!" I snapped at him.

I could already feel eyes coming onto us and I couldn't help but bristle at the attention. Even Kaito was agitated from keeping still for too long and I hated every second of being trapped in a tiny place full of gossiping brats and an uncaring teacher.

Where the hell was the library in this godforsaken place?!

"Oh, you absolutely hate it here." Minato said that a little too happily. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your escape here is impossible." He chirped.

I narrowed my eyes at the challenge. "I'm faster than you."

"I've been training too, you know!" The threatening tone was underline with a cheerful one. "What do you think I was doing when I was gone for the past several months?"

Kaito snarled but I knew when to back off, Minato was hailed as this generation's prodigy for good reason. There's a reason why I run than turn around and punch him, it's painful.

"Find me something to do." I demanded immediately and Minato just shined.

"Don't worry! It'll get better!"

Maybe earning Minato's ire wasn't a good idea, it's not like he hadn't seen this coming anyways. He knows I hate being around people and he knows I'll end up causing more trouble than he can keep up with.

I smiled up at him as best as I could. "I know it will."

Minato shivered and my smile turned a little more devious, Kaito was all for chaos and mayhem.

 _-Line Break-_

Kaito and I were laughing as smoke filled the whole Academy, it wasn't hard to put up and illusionary 'Torito Yuu' who had a habit of play with his own chakra. It took a week of stealing smoke grenades from the more richer kids that like to show off their 'ninja kits' but the result was so worth it.

"You are in so much trouble."

I looked over to Minato not hiding my amusement. "You can't prove anything."

"No, but I can ensure you survive if you do get caught in the act." Minato's smiled became strained with a determined glint.

"You didn't give me anything to do." I growled at him. "It's your fault for expecting me to actually sit there and learn things I already know! This place is just regurgitating information at a mind numbing place when I could actually be useful in a library!"

"We have a school library you know." Minato exasperated.

"And that stingy librarian only lets out one book at a time." I hissed. "And with eight hours to burn straight, I'm burning a book and a half. Half a book I don't have!"

And with Kaito dying of boredom, being in the Academy was unbearable.

"I know." Minato seemed to have the same grievances with the librarian too. "But I keep getting complaints from your teachers of your doodlings than you actually finishing an assignment."

I scoffed. "I'll put in more effort into something that actually requires brain power."

"And I heard from the teachers that you keep using genjutsu in your taijutsu spars."

"What's the point in punching each other out? It's not fun watching the other drop after one hit, so I improvised."

"Which you have me to thank for." Minato just sighed.

I put my hands on my hips. "So it's your fault." Kaito also put up an undignified front.

Minato sighed before a look of realization struck him. "Does that mean you actually missed our training sessions? I knew you loved me!" He hugged me.

"Y-you idiot!" I blushed at his comment and sudden contact. "L-let go of me or I'll make you my next victim!" I hissed trying to escape.

"Aw, don't worry! Big brother loves you too!"

I felt my face burn hotter. "S-shut up!"

 _"I love you, big brother! And don't worry, I won't say a thing about you hugging me!"_

 _"You're like a bear! Scary on the outside but all cotton in the inside! See even - agrees with me!"_

 _"-? I love you always, don't forget me."_

I suddenly felt sad at the onslaught of memories of a faceless little girl, Kaito cooed helping hold back the tears of the hazy memories calming myself down.

"Yuu-chan? You got quiet all of a sudden."

"Do you think we can train together again?" Why was I shy now? "It doesn't have to be often, just so I know I can beat you down." I said the last part quickly.

But that was enough to sing to Minato's heart. "My little Yuu-chan is so adorable! I knew you're just shy but you don't have to be shy around me!"

I just shook him off. "Whatever."

 _I was a big brother, and I wasn't anymore. I lost my little sister to a sickness, something I could never fight off for her._

 _I don't want to lose someone like that again. Never again._

Kaito coiled tightly within me leaving a pleasant buzz in an attempt to comfort. It helped in a way seeing there was a detachment between those memories and myself but it was too easy to replace the little girl with Minato.

That actually hurts and I'm the younger sibling this time around.

 _-Line Break-_

"You walked off to scold your brother and now you come prancing back as if you got handed the world." Inoichi commented. "What happened?"

"My adorable, little brother asked me to train with him!" Minato said happily. "Without me badgering or making him! He was so shy and cute and his face was so red! I'm so happy that he's finally opening up!"

"You have a tsundere as a brother." Shikaku deadpanned.

"I know!" Minato just huffed. "I couldn't believe it took me so long to realize that!"

"And when did you realize?" Inoichi humoured his fellow blonde.

"Almost a year ago!" Minato grieved. "I should've noticed when he was three!"

"Because you knew what a tsundere was when you were that young." Shikaku drawled. "I heard from Ren that the kid has the most distracting chakra in the classroom."

"And that he's been drawing weird doodles and writing in a strange code that even the instructors have been trying to figure out since school started. It's only been a _week._ " Inoichi added.

Minato sighed. "If he had that much energy and dedication as he did brain power for his school work, I'd be even happier."

Chouza just looked amused at the whole conversation. "Bring him over to the restaurant more often, it's nice to have him around."

"'Nice'? That is not a word you associate with the kid." Shikaku snorted.

In fact nice is something far opposite of the spectrum of words one would use to describe the kid. Torito Yuu was like a ball of curiosity with the right amount of energy to go with it. Shikaku would often find the five year old running across trees and rooftops exploring the village, he's rarely seen the kid ever walk amoungst the crowds on the ground and that's only when he's being dragged or going in and out of a building.

It was weird seeing a tiny kid perch himself onto a spot and just stay their to play with his extremely, volatile chakra. Despite being only seven years old, he can tell that Torito's chakra makes the surrounding ninja nervous. It was like he was a ticking bomb with the way he and his chakra acts so blatantly.

But even then nothing is given away, it just left the surrounding ninja confused and wary.

Shikaku knows that the emotions displayed on Torito's face were genuine. He was the type of person that had no reason to lie and saw it as wasted effort to lie himself, but when an emotion that is completely different flares from his chakra leaves him wonder if the kid had another shadow that he wasn't aware of.

And that brought to another weird thing about him.

The kid had the sharpest eyes he's ever seen. Every time he's forced to come to the park and play Ninja, he's able to find everyone without fail. At first Shikaku thought Minato just told him how to sense chakra, but it was genuinely him differentiating _colours_ of all things from pure eye sight alone.

It was strangely refreshing to see a ball of negative energy be used in a positive way though. He got out of class and got to nap, it makes up for him stealing his smoke bombs.

 _-Line Break-_

"So you're Torito Yuu?"

I glared up and another platinum blonde was in my vision. "Why do I keep seeing you platinum blondes everywhere I go? And why do you people keep getting smaller?" I snapped at him but he just grinned.

"Oh, I like him already." The mini-mini, platinum blonde said making me growl.

"And you sound like the other platinum blondes too. Go away."

"Hey Ren, let's adopt him! He's adorable!"

Ren just yawned. "Whatever."

I narrowed my eyes at the mini-mini, lazy stalker. "What do you want?" He didn't seemed to have his elders more annoying tendencies.

"Let's be friends!"

"No." I swiftly packed up and disappeared before the platinum blonde got to protest.

But the persistence didn't stop that day.

"C'mon, Yuu-chan! Let's have lunch together!"

"Yuu-chan, sit with us!"

"Yuu-chan!"

I snarled at him. "Stay away from me, you persistent blonde! I don't even know your name and you're worst than the lazy stalker and the cheery blonde that I call brother!"

"My name's Akio! Let's be friends!"

"No!" I spat out. "You're creepier than the damn white masks that follow me around!" The poor chuunin that was our teacher choked on his coffee after hearing that.

"Ren! Tsume! Yuu-chan is being mean to me!" The newly named Akio whined.

"Not my problem." Tsume continued to pet the dog on the desk. "Let the birdy come down from the ceiling before making him mad, will ya? The echo is grating on the ears." And her dog chuffed in agreement.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Ren sighed shifting his head to its side. "It's not like he wants friends."

Akio just pouted. "But look at him! He's small and adorable and he's afraid to even get close to people. We have to protect him!"

"Afraid?! And who the hell are you calling cute and small? Aren't you the one that I punched out on our first week?" I snapped at him.

"You do remember me!" I bristled and Kaito was now encouraging me to drop the book I was holding on the persistent blonde's head. "Let's train togeth-!" I dropped the textbook as hard as I could before making my way to the corner of the ceiling that was nearer to the windows.

"Leave me alone!" Kaito was laughing at the success of the attack despite my bristling.

"That was mean!"

"Learn to dodge!"

"Children! Please." Our teacher looked like he's going to have an aneurysm. "Stop agitating Torito-kun, Yamanaka-kun, and don't throw books from the ceiling, Torito-kun, and please come down."

"Not until that persistent blonde is chained, tied, and gagged up here hanging where I know he won't bother me." I hissed.

Akio started to shed crocodile tears. "Yuu-chan is so mean! But don't worry! I heard from Minato-san that you're just prickly from being lonely!"

Kaito cheered as a kunai made the persistent blonde yelp. "D-don't be stupid! The cheery blonde is always insisting things that he doesn't even understand and you're an idiot for listening to him!" I tried to stomp down the blush that was forming.

The whole room was silent before Tsume spoke up. "Torito's a tsundere? I'm not surprised."

"That's adorabl- ahh!"

Kaito cheered again when Akio danced away from the kunai. "Shut up, you persistent blonde! This is your fault!" And I threw another for good measure.

"Mou! You're so mean!"

I watched in great pleasure as my giant, conjured, man-eating lizards chased him out of the classroom. Kaito was very happy to suggest dragons if he found himself outside.

 _-Line Break-_

I sulked as Kaito purred at the peace offering the persistent blonde was giving me. I was back at the Akimichi's restaurant with the small circle of brats that managed to wrangle me here.

"C'mon, birdy." Tsume presented me with a skewer of pork. "Take advantage of this idiot and eat his wallet out."

"Hey!"

I took the skewer and bit a piece off. "What do you guys want?"

"Don't be like that, Yuu-chan! We just want to be friends!" The persistent blonde claimed. "You're always alone and you don't seemed to be interested in the classes either."

I gave him a wary look. "That doesn't explain why you insist on being a nuisance."

"I want to be friends! Really! Especially after you blew off that Uchiha off the other day!"

"Who?" I did that to a lot of people.

"Exactly!"

"Uchiha Fugaku, the heir to the Uchiha clan." Tsume expanded but I still gave her a look to keep expanding. "The black-haired asshole who expected you to apologize after he bumped into you."

"Oh, the peacock."

Tsume grinned wolfishly. "You and I are definitely going to get along fine. Inuzuka Tsume." She held out her hand and I took it.

"Torito Yuu." I greeted back politely.

"And this is Kuromaru! My partner in crime!" And I nodded in greeting and was surprised to see him nodded back and huff at me. "We'll definitely get along, little birdy."

"That's not fair! How come Tsume gets the nice treatment and I'm still barely being looked at?! Ren, back me up!"

Ren just sighed. "Stop being troublesome and eat."

Dinner was okay I guess. Kaito certainly enjoyed it but I could do without the company. Akio specifically. The persistent blonde was overbearing and his need to touch and make contact was disconcerting and uncomfortable.

I like Tsume nice enough, despite her many violent performances of thrashing her offenders that try to put her down and short temperament to anything that might sound condescending She's really cool actually and I think she would be more than willing to help me explode the school again.

Ren on the other hand still made me wary. His elder counter-part may have made nice but that didn't mean I forgot his stalkerish tendencies, but so far the lazy, desk hugger was more than willing to waste daylight than do something productive.

Overall this little group wasn't bad, but I'm not rolling over and seeking out their company because of this. I'm especially going to give Akio a hard time, unless he's willing to treat again.

Either way Kaito's happy with both options and I'm more than willing to be appeased either way.

 _"You may not hold grudges but you're a vindictive, little shit."_

 _"Who the fuck ate -'s food?"_

 _"Goddammit -!"_

Kaito hummed at the memories and I couldn't help but look forward to that kind of relationship with these guys.

 _-Line Break-_

"I think that went well." Tsume trotted down the street with Kuromaru nodding in agreement.

"How? All he did was glare at us and I think I need to be afraid for my life!" Akio complained loudly.

Tsume just scoffed. "You're the one that wanted to irritate the little birdy, and he's wasn't really glaring, he was evaluating us. Just keep feeding him and he'll come around."

"And why do you call him a bird? If anything he's like a cat with how he hisses and growls." Akio continued to complain.

Tsume just rolled her eyes. "He smells and acts like one, birds are practically cats with wings and he acts like the little assholes with no shame and all the motivation."

"And you know this how?" Ren spoke up curious.

"There's always these crows and sparrows that pick at our dogs and food in the kennels." Tsume complained. "Those little fuckers know it too that we can't actively throw kunai or shuriken at them within the residential areas so they laugh at us after they fly away! At least with cats we can catch and scare into submission!" Kuromaru growled in displeasure.

"Huh, that's surprisingly accurate." Akio looked up in thought. "That doesn't explain why he's so mean!"

"He's a fucking tsundere." Tsume barked at him.

"But what does that mean?" Akio stressed. "I just acted like I knew back at the classroom, I'm really at a loss!"

Tsume scoffed. "Why should I tell you then? If anything, it'll be more fun for me."

"Ren!"

"Don't drag me into something that I can easily avoid."

 _-Line Break-_

"What's wrong with him?"

"Akio was riling Yuu-chan up again when Minato and I were going to ask to have lunch with us. Minato's super happy that Yuu-chan admitted that he sees him as a brother."

Fugaku just sneered. "I can't believe a person like him is deemed a prodigy, loses his composure over some boy that isn't even related to him by blood."

"Careful." Inoichi warned too cheerfully. "A brother-complex doesn't need blood bonds to unleash a beast."

The Uchiha just stuck up his nose, it's already bad enough that a no-name orphan boy took the title of prodigy of their generation, now an even smaller child was being acknowledged by the higher ups.

He's not going to say anything though, it's already proven that he wasn't really a match for the nimble, blonde prodigy. He'll keep his intact pride with grace.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Another chapter for the story. Again, the time skips will be real, I don't like to point out every single thing that goes on within the character's life. It's just easier not to. If you guys want an Omake or filler chapter, ask me in the reviews and I'll see what I can do.

 _July 24, 2017- Finished.  
July 31, 2017- Edited.  
_

 _-Line Break-_

I was weaving another genjustu again and the teacher was glaring at my newly create companion that waved at him. Kaito thought it'd be great if he could interact with the world around us too.

I created him older, about to enter his twenties, with messy purple and pink hair with glittering sunset eyes that screamed mischief. I put him in a standard white dress shirt and purple dress pants to make him look elegant with a nice pink bow tie and gloves with a matching purple vest.

Kaito resembled this cat that appeared in my memories that had too big of a grin and knows how trouble comes and when it goes.

He's currently making a house of illusioned cards that was more entertaining than the lecture of Konoha's short history. I picked up a pink card and wondered what other things I can weave.

"Torito..."

I huffed at the warning tone. "What?" Kaito had both hands on his hips and shared the same indignant look but I could feel his amusement countering my annoyance.

"Take it down." Kaito looked stricken, grasped his heart, and scrunched up his face as if in pain.

"If he's annoying you, then do it yourself." I crossed my arms petulantly and Kaito copied with a massive smug grin on his face.

I was five years old reaching six in a month, he can go fuck himself if he can't handle my antics like he failed to do so since I've been here. I felt my lips twitch upwards feeling a wave of chakra wash over us but Kaito just shivered and hugged me as if cold.

It was strange feeling Kaito touch me, it could be because of his gloves but the phantom cool pressure that came with his grip fascinated me. My clothes even crinkled under the illusion's grip but I knew it was the genjutsu tricking my mind.

Kaito grinned as he experimentally summoned a pen and wrote in the air in a language that only we knew.

 _We should have fun!_

The words translated seemlessly and I grinned feeling another bout of excitement at the thought of a partner in crime that can disappear and reappear whenever he wants.

But first, sleep. I didn't account how mentally taxing keeping Kaito out could be, I need to figure out how to manage chakra better.

 _-Line Break-_

"The fucking brat is a little shit!"

"C'mon Daichi, he's five, what does he do? Throw a tantrum?"

"I wish! The little fucker is too smart for his own good and knows it and he figured out how to weave genjutsu like nobody's business!" Daichi complained. "He calls him Kaito and he's the weirdest and most aggravating illusion I have ever seen! He has to be part of the Kurama Clan!"

"It seems like Yuu-chan is doing well at the academy." Inoyaku said with a smile.

Shikashi sighed. "Ren reports to me how the little monster does in the academy, he's still a ball of vindictive energy."

"I think Yuu-chan's doing okay, the kids bring him the the restaurant to get him to socialize." Chouja said taking a sip of sake. "Doesn't glare at Akio-kun as much anymore. I've also met Kaito too, he's, er, unique."

"Oh?" Inoichi looked particularly interested. "What's he like?"

Chouja scratched his cheek. "He doesn't talk but he communicates through chakra, it explains why Yuu-chan has such conflicting emotions."

"Wait, what? That's impossible." Inoichi looked alarmed. "That would mean his chakra has a mind of its own!"

Shikashi also frowned at the implication, it wasn't unheard of with genjustu developing a conscious. The Kurama Clan actually has a history of their users going insane as their own jutsus were turned against them from poor mental resilience after something tragic happened to them. But that doesn't explain before Kaito appeared when Torito's chakra was volatile for no reason.

The brat was still young, too young to really remember anything really but it was odd that a four year old was already acting like an angsty teenager when they did absolutely nothing in his very short life. The only thing that he could really note was the high imbalance of his Yin chakra contributing to his weird chakra behaviors and well constructed genjutsu.

And that's another thing, even his genjutsu was weird from what he was hearing. Why was it so colourful and completely different to the user? Yeah the little shit had a thing for pranks but it's more lively, friendly, and even nicer person all around from what Ren was complaining about.

"Shikashi, I'm having Akio and Inoichi convince Yuu-chan to come to your son's birthday party." Inoyaku announced.

"What birthday party?"

The platinum blonde just grinned. "The one your wife is dying to throw."

 _-Line Break-_

I looked down at the raven with pink-tinted purple feathers, it was very distinctive compared to its live counter parts but it was a compromise seeing I couldn't support Kaito's human form.

 _"Caw!"_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Caw!"_

 _"Dammit fuck off!"_

 _"Caw!"_

 _"-! Tell your damn bird to fuck off!"_

Kaito preened at the memory filtering through my mind, the fond feeling of having an asshole bird companion annoy the shit out of others.

"Alright, try and fly."

Kaito spread his wings and flapped, its body lifted off the ground before going a little higher. The feeling of joy buzzed at the back of my mind as the bird landed on my head.

It wasn't hard to mold the chakra and shape it. I figured that the only reason why other people don't try shape transformation was because of lack of imagination and practice, which is stupid because skating across water was super fun and being able to jump, run, and climb pass human limitations was addicting.

Kaito fluffed on top of my head before poofing out of exsistance.

Images of kunia, shuriken, and other weapons filtered through my thoughts and I immediately extended chakra into my hand to shape a kunai. The light purple tinge of my chakra solidify against my hand and I grasped the handle. I immediately threw the created weapon and it dissapated the moment it left my hand.

Confusion rang from both Kaito and I seeing that the attempt failed. I tried again but with a little more chakra and it lasted a little longer before it disappated in the air.

I tried again and the damn thing exploded. I shook my hand from the chakra burns I aquired, that'll be a joy to explain to Minato once he sees this.

Why can't I throw a kunia when Kaito and I can be separated just fine?

"Yuu-chan!" I looked over to where Minato was coming from. "What was sound?"

"I exploded a kunia." I said bluntly.

"What?!"

"And I was experimenting what kind of forms Kaito can take too." Kaito poofed into exsistance in his raven form. "See."

Minato just stared before sighing. "A small part of me is happy that you like genjutsu so much but another part is wondering who introduced you."

"Nara-san gave me books to bribe me to go to school."

Minato just sighed and facepalmed hearing that. "Why are you being difficult to people that are tring to help you?"

I frowned at that. "Because they want something and expect me to do it without question. They act like I'm too stupid to figure out they have something else in mind."

"Yuu-chan, you're only five and are extremely unwilling to meet people period. Who did you meet that makes you so suspicious of people?"

 _"Sorry -, no hard feelings but just that I'm getting paid to do this."_

 _"Get back down here you fucker! After - and I get the hell out of here, we're going to hunt you down you fucking traitor!"_

 _"Can't be a traitor when we were never on the same side."_

Phantom pains bloomed from my left shoulder, the sounds of shattered glass and rapid footsteps along with the faraway smell of gunpowder and blood filled my senses.

 _I was betrayed. A man that worked with another that sought our destruction without our knowing became our friend._

 _We had the greatest fun together, talked and laughed, grieved and loved, we shared hardships for years before he revealed his true self._

 _And I was the one to put lead in that fucker._

I could almost taste the bittersweet taste of revenge, pulling the trigger on a friend who threw us away.

I snapped my eyes opened to the sudden jerking of Minato shaking me. "Yuu! Oh god you scared me, are you okay?"

I felt exhausted. "I'm tired."

"I can tell! You probably used too much chakra with Kaito, I'll be training with you for the next few weeks until you- Yuu?"

That's all I heard before I was out, the combination of a mild chakra drain and the horrible memory knocked me out faster than I could keep up. It wasn't a pleasant experience compared to other memories that were also less than happy, the pain of being shot in the back by a comrade would explain why I'm less than incline to trust other five year olds let alone a grown adult.

But for now I have Minato to keep me safe.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-chan! Did you finished the test all the way through?"

I took that in offense. "Of course I did, I can't just ignore the teacher and not show for it. Who do you think I am?" Kaito even crossed his wings.

"At least that's a better mindset than what Shikaku has." Minato sighed. "You better have gotten top marks on them though."

I scoffed. "It doesn't take much brain power to memorize information and do math. I'm the farthest thing from stupid you know."

"I know, I know, it just worries me that you don't pay attention in class and do other things." Minato looked almost tired and I couldn't help but look even more offended.

"Now you're just a hypocrite." I accused. "You and I both know that these teachers teach at an agonizing pace, and I know for a fact that you're even more bored than I am because of the fact that you're too nice to actually help me with my 'other things.'"

We both heard and ignore choking and spitting sounds from our teachers. "Fuck!"

Minato just smiled. "Using genjutsu in class is inappropriate, especially when it involves the whole school."

"No one got hurt." I shrugged. "It's not a problem."

"Giant walking fruit and talking flowers are not very good for the weak minded."

"The weak minded shouldn't be even here in the first place." I crossed my arms scowling.

"And making people run into walls wasn't very nice."

"I'm not a nice person."

"Please have mercy on Kidai-sensei."

"I don't even know my sensei's name."

"Are you serious?" Minato looked incredulous. "What do you call him then?"

I gave him a bored look. "I don't, he likes to have nothing to do with me and leave me alone unless I'm doing something seriously distracting. I like to think that since I pass the things that matter, he doesn't care what I do until it becomes a problem."

"How come I haven't seen you go to any detentions then? Wait, don't answer that." I gave him a crooked smile as Kaito looked smug. "You have absolutely no shame."

I shrugged again. "I have no reason to hide anything, why lie when everybody knows? And it's wasted energy to lie in the first place anyways."

Minato just sighed before ruffling my hair. "As long as you pass, I really can't complain. So the school year's practically done with the finals out of the way, anything you wanted to do for the break?"

I shrugged. "Not really, train?" Kaito poofed out of exsistance before images of an exploding kunia filtered through my mind. "There was something I wanted to work on." Because of the exploding part, I put off that project for later.

"Then if you don't have anything planned, let's go to Shikaku's birthday party!" Minato said. "We were invited!"

"No."

Minato quickly hugged my arm. "You're going."

I scowled. "What makes you think I'll go?"

 _-Line Break-_

"I can't believe I'm here."

Minato literally tied me up and dragged me to the Nara Manor, it must've been a sight to see for the former lazy stalker when he greeted us at the door.

"You'll have fun."

"I don't even like celebrating my birthday." I scowled even harder.

"I see that your brother is still as grumpy as ever." Shikaku looked down at me. "Nice enterance by the way."

"Happy birthday Shikaku!" Minato said brightly.

"Yuu-chan's here?!" Akio ran into the room. "And he's tied up too! You owe me money nii-san!"

"The brat's actually here? Dammit!"

I could already hear murmurs of people I don't know, I was already clawing through my bindings with my nails as Kaito helped sharpen them with chakra. Being tied up made him tense and eagerly helped my escape.

I disappeared not waiting for Minato's reaction but I didn't leave the compound though. I was curious on the people that are here, even that peacock was here chatting with a long haired, white-eyed kid in a very passive-aggressive way. More aggressive than passive with the way they were flaring their chakra like cats and dogs.

Kaito even spotted Tsume and a boy with a high collared coat whose chakra buzzed like bees and other insects.

"Why are you hiding?"

I jumped from my place and glared at the offender. "Who are you? And weren't you just just arguing with the peacock?"

I saw the white-eyed boy just blinked impassively before laughing. "Uchiha? A peacock? It fits so well!"

I bristled before stalking off leaving the boy. "Why do I stay?"

"Hey birdy!" I saw Tsume called me over. "Why are you over there? Come here!" I scrunched up my nose at the amount of people she was surrounded by before I was pushed forward.

It was Akio who was keeping an arm wrapped around me. "Don't be shy Yuu-chan!"

"I'm not shy!" I snapped at him. "And let go!"

"Oh it's the disrespectful peasant."

I turned my ire to the peacock. "And you're ignorant and childish."

"I'm older than you and far more superior in both strength and knowledge." He started puffing up.

"And as of right now no one cares." I retorted. "It's considered disrespectful to be self-centered in an event where it was only out of obligation that you were invited. Get a hammer and take yourself down a peg or two because nobody likes a braggart."

"A what?! And what do you-"

"Go eat a dictionary." Goddammit, we're not even past the double digits and this self-centered asshole is only the beginning of budding assholes of our generation. It's only a matter of time before the kid grows up and be a subtle asshole.

"Damn, we need to bring Yuu-chan to more of these things." I heard Inoichi say.

Minato sighed. "Maybe I should've left Yuu-chan alone."

I stalked back off into an empty corner agitated. I didn't like being here, there were too many people wearing fake masks and it unnerved me to where even Kaito was tense as well.

I can tell the younger kids here were genuine in there reactions but the older the person, the more detailed the mask was. None of the adults were willing to take it down, the hidden tense atmosphere was easily seen by me.

"So brat." I tensed at platunum blonde's appearance. "I heard that you have a new genjutsu, I wanna see it!"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because everyone here is actually curious about it." The older man grinned. "You're quite infamous and made quite a name for youself with your genjutsu."

And immediately there Kaito poofed out in exsistance enthusiastically in his human form with illusioned confetti scattering in the air. I scowled at his entrance, I was not in the mood.

"Kaito." I said warningly at him but he just pointed at the platinum blonde and waved to the rest of the room.

 _-Line Break-_

That- that was not a normal genjutsu, it couldn't be classified as a genjutsu but it was and it was terrifying.

Kaito was a completely separate personality from Torito Yuu and can function independently from him. The illusioned being was almost like a clone in the way it acts and can siphon chakra from its caster as needed to show off its tricks. That was the most terrifying part seeing it seems to be doing it without the user's prompting.

Inoyaku was more concerned with how Kaito interacts with Yuu when he wasn't out and about. From the way it behaved before this revelation, it probably acted like another personality that never revealed itself like a normal multi-personality disorder.

The only thing he can do now was just wait for the big mental breakdown that hopefully won't happen. It was seemingly harmless now but the future was already looking bleak.

 _-Line Break-_

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. An update for the masses, this month sucks but I have a lot of days off this week. Thanks for reading and your comments, I'll try to update consistantly.

 _July 25, 2017- Finished.  
August 8, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I hate taijutsu but I hated losing even more.

There was a point in time I knew that I couldn't keep using genjutsu to get out of taijutsu spars, because I agreed to be a shinobi I knew I couldn't hold off in finding a suitable style for me to work on.

 _"You don't have to learn any style, just learn to move, flow, and strike. The reason why there is style is because someone did just that and put a god damn name on it for the world to know that they're better than them."_

 _I wasn't a fighter but I was faster to move and strike, faster to predict and see. If I had to boast, I was more like a dancer on the battlefield because nearly everbody had a set rhythm they danced to._

Kaito twirled within me as the hazy memory dissapated. I looked back up to Tsume who had a cocky grin, we were sparring because I knew she'd be the perfect partner to help me achieve what I wanted out of this spar.

I sharpened my eyes again and watched as she lunged faster than before and-

 _"Did you see that? Just because we're human doesn't mean we can't develop powers. Powers that we already have, we just needed to practice it."_

 _"The brain is an amazing thing, it can process information faster than a super computer! You already have amazing eye sight, now your brain can process it better after all that self-torture. You're crazy to do that to yourself."_

I took a step barely dodging Tsume's blurry form before I jumped farther away to gain some distance. I needed a breather from the memories and the sudden hyper awareness that just happened.

Kaito cheered at the new ability I unlocked though, he was absolutely estactic and I couldn't help but grin with him. Getting beat up on days end for this was so worth it.

"Just because you dodged once doesn't mean I'll let you do it again!" Tsume lunged again and I could _see_.

The way her movements gave her away, where her eyes are pointing her body, and the way I could move move just in time that doesn't let her compensate for the sudden change.

I kicked her hard.

"Come at me!" I gave her my own feral grin.

It was so much easier to dodge her now, she wasn't moving any slower but just the fact that a single second was all I needed to know where she's going. I was easily jumping, flipping, and stepping out of the way of her attacks and easily lashed out at her at the right moment.

I was definately weaker than her but I couldn't care less about that seeing messing with my opponents are much more fun than beating them up.

Tsume gave a cry of frustration before whistling. "Kuromaru! Get over here and help me get that bird!"

I became extremely alarmed hearing an enthusiastic bark and Kaito came poofing into the battlefield as a bird puffing out his feathers trying to look bigger.

The next couple of minutes was an all out battle of everything we've got, Tsume was too frustrated to really keep it a taijutsu spar between us so I threw genjutsu after genjutsu at Tsume while Kaito tugs at Kuromaru's tail.

Tsume screamed before throwing kunia and shuriken at me. "I refuse to fight you anymore! You god damn birds are so damn annoying!"

I poked my head out behind from a large rock. "You're the one who called out Kuromaru! And Kaito's smaller and a genjutsu!"

"Kaito's not a genjutsu, he's impossible to dispell!"

Kaito was flattered by the comment and looked smug, I felt smug at the fact that I finally achieved my goal and annoyed the fuck out of Tsume. It was a good way to end this break before going back to that god awful place. For a place of learning, it does not stimulate my brain at all.

"That was awesome Yuu-chan! You went from getting beat up to dodging everything she threw at you!" Akio looked absolutely excited. "How'd you do it?"

I took a drink of water before answering. "I knew I wasn't going to win any matches with pure strength so I capitalized on my focus, Tsume was faster and stronger than me so she was the perfect sparring partner to help me with that." I took another sip. "If not then I got some practice in."

Today was great, Kaito was happy with the violence and I was happy with my training results. Rabbits and a nap will be my reward for today.

 _-Line Break-_

I was drawing on my worksheet.

I was drawing Kaito in his bird form before drawing other birds from small finches to feathered raptors along with dinosaurs and its reptilian cousins.

Our new teacher was too cheery, even when I had Kaito out in his human form acting like a model student, he was promptly ignored and continued to smile and drive on.

I like him, so I left him alone. But that didn't mean I wouldn't do my own thing seeing it was still a god awful slow curriculum. If there's one thing I was happy about having a brother, it's that he's more than willing to share books and study with.

It also helps that intellectually, he was the same as me. We could never slow down to other people's average pace so we just keep going farther and farther ahead in our studying.

But execution? Minato was a hard-hitter with an arsenal of ninjutsu that can overwhelm opponents. I was more a hit-and-run while messing with you horribly with genjutsu to where I hope to build it up to causing mental break downs.

I think I'm at a good start.

Kaito pointed at a drawing of a feathery lizard before poofing away with the feeling of excitement and anticipation. I concentrated at the image and weaved it to life as a shimmering, purple-scaled lizard appeared with exotic pink feathers that trailed from its head to flaring out to its tail beautifully.

And it was the size of a medium dog. It sat obediently in the seat next to me sticking its tongue out panting like a dog. Though Kaito doesn't make sounds at all, it was easy to imagine it.

I was a six, soon to be seven, year old dead bored in class.

I dropped my head to the desk and slept like Ren.

 _-Line Break-_

Genjutsu was ridiculously easy and useful to where I wonder why nobody else uses it as often as ninjutsu or taijutsu. Just because the people here are unimaginative fucks doesn't mean that they can't use it flexibly.

Actually, imagination is probably the reason why these people don't use genjutsu.

It was always commented that it took concentration, chakra control, and precision to lay down a decent illusion and putting down layers of that was even more taxing than it's worth.

Whoever put that bullshit in people's minds have my thanks for setting up these sheep to reek havoc on their brittle minds. Watching the poor bastards try to dispell multi-layered genjutsu that made no sense to them was theraputic for me.

I don't really like the generic genjutsu that trick the mind but confuse the fuck out of it. If you see walking rabbits, cats, and even bugs as if they were full sized humans giving you a polite greeting, well, seeing is believing as they say.

And it doesn't have to be that either, a simple change of colour perception and layer that with multiple of the same thing with different colour arrangements and then the paraniod ninjas are thinking that they must be drugged because it doesn't look like it's a genjutsu anymore.

That was a fun day for me.

"Yuu! What is that thing?!"

I looked up at Minato. "It's a chimera."

"What in the world is a chimera?!"

"It's an animal that has a lion's head, a goat's body, and snake for a tail. There are variations but I wanted to keep it simple, and it's a girl by the way." I clarified.

"Why?!"

"She's harmless!" I defended. "And I'm not causing any trouble am I?"

"I still see blue! And everyone else are pink!"

I crossed my arms looking away. "That should be the third layer so just dispell it another three times."

"Why did you put so many layers?" Minato asked exasperatedly. "At the academy?" He stressed.

"To prove these narrow-minded teachers wrong." I pointed at the twitching chunins. "Said I wouldn't go far as a ninja with genjutsu, said it's too easy to take it down." I looked at them darkly. "Not so tough with your sanity is in question is it?"

Kaito cheered and filtered more ideas for another layer, it's easy to have grotesque and horror scenes to freak out ninjas but childish, fantastical, and colourful imaginations are much more traumatizing seeing it's much more memorable. It was glorious and Kaito was great to have to fuel my vindictive rage.

"Yuu-chan, if you're going to do an academy wide attack, can you leave me out of it? And maybe our friends too?" Minato pleaded. "Or at least warn us before you do something?"

A guilty pang resounded in my chest but didn't let it show. "I guess, but I'm not stopping."

Minato just gave a strained smile. "I wasn't asking that, I'm not sure I can stop you anyways."

 _"I'm just happy you don't go overboard with your shit. Fuck you and your pranks."_

 _"Why? Why?! My hair!"_

 _"Fix it! Fix it!"_

Kaito cheered again as I saw similar images to the one I was seeing now. A nostalgic feeling came over as I stood satisfied over the chaos and panic in the eyes of my victims.

"Yuu-chan, don't enjoy this too much or I'll make you go to a mental hospital." Minato sighed.

"We're becoming ninja at a school that encourages children to stab eachother, I'm the most harmless thing here."

"Harmless, yeah."

 _-Line Break-_

It was cold, I hated the cold but I loved winter.

Snow blanketed the rooftops, everything's clear and crisp and brought my senses alive, and best of all the cold drove everybody into their houses meaning nobody bothered me.

But it was so fucking cold!

Kaito did his best to circulate chakra within me to keep warm but the orphanage's lack of heating system didn't get rid of the winter chill. Thankfully it did held back the cold winds.

Usually I'd have that jacket I bought a little over a year ago with the hides of the rabbits I killed but Minato was having a training camp in the middle of this awful weather. Apparantly this training camp was supposed to help kids get over their 'first' kills with cute snow bunnies while being mentally pushed by the unforgiving season.

Survival training or whatever.

If I was there, I'd easily dig myself a hole near some tree roots and start a fire to cook the damn rabbit. Unlike what people believed, healthy trees and grass don't get caught on fire that easily, especially when trees carry gallons and gallons of water in them already. Frozen trees and snow covered, wet grass isn't going to catch on fire unless you were an idiot.

Rabbit sounds delicious right now actually.

Minato better be enjoying that fucking rabbit right now, especially seeing I taught him how to hunt and skin the little bastards. The cheery blonde also better not get blood on the jacket because it costs more than he think it does.

I curled into the blankets feeling empty. As far as I can remember, I spent my winters with Minato suffering together. Even with other memories burying me in this extremely short life, it doesn't escape the fact the ones with Minato were practically my only ones. The freshest ones.

He really has been there for all my life like a real brother, all his attention seemed like it was on me everytime I look back on it. I never really asked why I was so special to him but I'm glad he was there. Out of all the kids at this depressing place, he chose the one that hated his guts the most.

I'm lucky he stuck around.

 _"We're practically family you little shit, you don't get to choose because you're a self-destructive fucker that doesn't know how to socialize."_

 _"Happy Holidays! Because we're drinking regardless whose birthday we're celebrating!"_

 _"Look big brother! Snow!"_

 _"Ha! You got snowballed in the-! F-fucker!"_

 _"Aw shit, it's almost time for the party and I got blood all over me. Got spare clothes?"_

 _"This is for you, thanks for being there -."_

I curled tighter feeling tears threatening to fall, these memories were flowing in one after another just show what I had. What I can have.

The room suddenly isolated and I actually felt what being lonely was really like. It was a hollow feeling of want and sadness that made you feel like you were falling endlessly.

I could feel Kaito tingle within me with leaving me with the last bit of warmth before falling asleep. It was very cold.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-chan! I'm back!" I turned to the cheery blonde fidgeting slightly. "Did you miss me?"

I didn't look at him. "I missed you." I couldn't look at him feeling red in the face.

"Yuu-chan?"

I hugged him tightly burying my face into his chest. "Welcome back." I said but it came out muffled.

I felt him pet my head scratching inbetween my hairs. "I'm back. Thanks for the jacket by the way, I think I was the warmest out of everyone."

"You better have appreciated it then." I gave a small growl. "And there better be no blood either!"

"I think the teachers were more concerned about my more willingness to kill and eat the rabbit."

I huffed. "They should know we don't have the luxury to buy food when ever we want, they should consider themselves lucky that they have one competent kid that they won't have to worry about."

"I should be concerned that you're the one that taught me how to hunt." Minato rubbed my back. "It wasn't exactly an experience that I was eager to get."

I gripped his sides and glared up at him. "You're not starving are you?"

"I was more on the fact that you taught yourself to hunt in the first place, I should've been the one to teach you."

I snuggled back into his chest. "You're always teaching me something, it's only fair I do to."

"You make it sound like you owe me, I'm your big brother." Minato stressed. "I'm allowed to spoil you."

"I'm absolutely rotten."

Kaito was amused feeling Minato's resignation at that statement and I sighed contently feeling everything was alright again.

 _"You're a sad drunk you know that?"_

 _"Just- just hug me and we'll never speak of this. Or you'll never speak of this, you can be damn shameless when you want to be."_

 _"I'll miss you big brother."_

It was warm with Minato, this was the best part of winter.

 _-Line Break-_

"Hey, Yuu-chan?"

I looked up to Akio lazily. "What?"

He lightly tugged at my still indigo hair. "Have you thought about cutting your hair?"

"Why? You're hair is longer than mine."

Akio shrugged. "It's kind of a tradition for my clan and it just fits us, but your hair is messy and seemingly unmanagable. You don't tie it up or anything, doesn't it get in the way?"

I hummed closing my eyes feeling a memory rise up from my mind.

 _"Does this look pretty? I think a bow would make it better."_

 _"Big brother, I need more clips! I can't keep it down!"_

 _"Your hair is so soft big brother, do you think mine would've been too?"_

I let my haze lingering to process out the feeling of loss that came with the images. I couldn't tell how she even looked like but she was the most beautiful girl I knew and not another could prove me otherwise.

 _She was so sick, terminally sick._

 _Her treatments made all her hair fall from her pretty little head and no matter what I did for her, I could tell she wanted to have hair that matched her dresses._

 _I grew out my own hair, let it fall long and proud because wigs were just a painful reminder for the both of us. Let her style it any way she wanted and went off to missions proudly because it made her happy._

 _I kept growing it even after I couldn't see her smile anymore._

"Yuu-chan! How could you fall alseep on me?!" Akio tugged on my hair.

I twitched irritated before slapping away his hand. "I'm tired." Kaito buzzed sleepily.

"How? We just got to class!"

"Shut up." I growled at him.

I put my head down and snuggled into my arms and wondered if she was living another life too. If she was happy and healthly.

Having long hair wasn't bad, it hasn't bothered me yet and it just means I could fight with a glaring weakness as this.

 _I can fight with style and grace because fuck people._

 _-Line Break-_

Review please! And thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! New chapter, time skip, leaving the academy.

 _August 15, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

It's been a couple of years and I've met the prettiest person ever that just entered Minato's year and class. I was curious to see who it was and snuck in the classroom to see who was able to jump the system and be placed with the graduating class.

"What are you looking at brat?" The scarlet-haired girl snapped at me.

Kaito was now snapping back. "I was going to say I liked your hair, but you can go fuck youself with it."

I stalked away from the stunned girl with a bad mood, Scarlet was just another person with a piss-poor attitude that I can avoid. It was a shame that a pretty colour was on an unlikable person.

And then the following days came by with Minato acting like one of his fangirls with all the sighing and day dreaming he was doing. I didn't asked who made him like that, I rather not, but I did find out eventually.

"This is Uzumaki Kushina!" Minato happily introduced.

I narrowed my eyes. "You." I growled at her.

Scarlet looked at me nervously before awkwardly speaking. "So you're the wi- er, Namizake's little brother?"

I glared harder at her at her slip up. "And what about it?" I snapped at her and she shrunk.

"I- I'm sorry about when we first met, I didn't know you liked my hair." She fidgeted under my gaze.

"Did I miss something?" Minato looked concern.

I looked at him and back to her. "I'm watching you."

"Yuu-chan? Did something happened between the two of you?"

I huffed. "It's not important, she's much more sensible than majority of the people here." I conceded

Minato brightened. "I'm so happy you like her."

I bristled but let him hug me. "Whatever."

I was sure that he'd get over his little crush on that Uzumaki girl but I watched with morbid fascination as he gave his attention to a girl that calls him a wimp. He wasn't horribly obsessed like his fangirls but he was definately head over heels for her.

I was actually jealous.

I wasn't going to do anything to her though, Minato was graduating this year and he'll easily forget about her when he's a genin. She may have pretty hair but there's no way a weak girl like her would ever get together with my brother.

I was going to be watching her.

 _-Line Break-_

I was glaring at Minato's jonin-sensei. The man had pure white hair of an old man but he definately had the looks and vitality of a young adult. My poor brother got stuck with the peacock and one of the Hyuuga twins that I couldn't be bothered to differientiate.

"So I finally meet the little brat that my blonde brat likes to talk about." The taller man just grinned down at me but I returned his seemingly kind guesture with a suspicious glare.

"I don't like you."

"Yuu-chan!" Minato sighed resigned. "At least be nice?"

I shot him a look. "He's the one that's been stalking the academy for the last few months of the school year, he fails at hiding and he likes to hang around the bath houses peeping at girls. He's going to teach you how to get beat up by girls by the end of this month."

The peacock looked disgusted. "And he's our sensei?"

"Hey! You shouldn't spread lies like that!" The pervert said indignantly.

"And full grown adults shouldn't harass others in such an indecent manner." I sized him up. "And unlike you I have no time for lies, lies are a waste of time to think and work on."

The pervert scoffed. "You're a genjutsu user brat! Your whole style relies on a lie!"

Kaito appeared in his lizard form and we both snarled. "The only reason why you believe that lie is because you're a narrow-minded pervert like the rest of the world that is too lazy to actually explore its potential!" Kaito started growing. "Let me show you exactly how much of a lie Kaito is!"

Fully grown and with massive feathery wings, Kaito's roar pierced Konoha's peaceful atmosphere before breathing fire at the man that dared to insult us. The pervert knew he was in trouble, I knew the damage the Kaito can do and the damage is very real.

With practice, I was able to use and add shape transformation into my genjutsu and that included Kaito's forms. I could make solid kunia and other knives without them exploding in my hands, I didn't bother trying to throw them anymore because it was a waste of chakra.

And I didn't have to make Kaito's whole form solid, like right now only Kaito's head has real solidity so I can spark fire chakra and burn the pervert like he deserves. The genjutsu gave him an illusioned body but I could make him nearly real if he was smaller. I didn't have a big reserve like Minato but it was big enough for me to do this.

And I thank my brother for teaching me that fire jutsu. Couldn't have done this without him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The pervert screamed before sending out a medium-sized water jutsu to wash out the fire. "It's real?!"

Kaito poofed into his bird form to save my chakra, that took about a good third of my reserves. "Better believe it pervert!" Kaito puffed his chest in smug pride. "Just because you have no imagination doesn't mean I don't either."

"Please don't kill my sensei." Minato said. "I just became a genin and I would like to be a chunin before you do."

"I don't like him." I scowled and crossed my arms.

Minato just petted my hair. "You're just cranky that I'll be moving out of the orphanage."

I bit my tongue trying to keep down a blush. "I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Didn't you just say it was a waste of time to lie?" Minato chuckled. "You know, you can come live with me if you want. It's not like you sleep at the orphanage these days, and I'd feel much better knowing that you have an actual roof over your head than sleeping in a tree."

"It's not bad sleeping in a tree if you found one that is as big as the one I found." I muttered before looking up at him. "You mean that?"

Minato just gave an exasperated smile. "Of course I do! I'll be able to properly care for you now!"

Kaito purred at the touch like I did though I didn't show it, I was happy to know that Minato wasn't getting rid of me. "Don't you mean I'll be taking care of you? You'll probably be so swamped in training that I'll have to cook and clean after you."

"I would love to have some of your food Yuu-chan! You make a good rabbit stew and I'd like to try something new too!" Minato looked satisfied at that.

"You make me sound like a house wife!" I snapped at him.

"Yeah! You'd make a good-" Minato stopped before a blank expression came over him and it wasn't long before a dark, angry atmosphere came that twisted his expression into a very strained smile. "Hey Yuu-chan?"

I looked at him warily at his tense change. "What?"

"Don't go near anymore boys."

"What?" I deadpanned at his random command. "What are you talking about?"

Minato just patted my head again. "Don't go near anymore boys."

"He's a boy himself!" The pervert shouted. "Just because he's girly looking doesn't mean he's going to attract any attention."

Minato flared. "My little brother is the cutest little brother in the world! Don't you deny that! He'll have both harpies and pigs lining up for me to slaughter!"

"Your brother is hopeless." The Hyuuga said. "I don't know how he was the rookie of the year."

"Something we both can agree on." The peacock muttered.

"This whole team is hopeless." I said in response and left the training grounds promptly.

 _-Line Break-_

"Happy birthday!"

I yelped before bursting into multicoloured confetti to distract my offenders to hide in the ceilings. I was glaring at the idiots that were holding various stuff, I wasn't pleased to see the pervert or the peacock here. The Hyuuga was okay seeing he left me alone and I was confused on why Scarlet was here.

"I told you surprising him was a bad idea." Tsume said. "Now we need to find him."

"But it's traditional!" Akio cried. "And this is the first time- ack!"

I dropped my book I was holding on to him. "So you're the one who planned this."

"You're a mean little eight year old, you know that?" The pervert said. "People would like you more if you were nicer."

I bristled. "And people would like you more if you weren't such self-absorbed pervert that doesn't know shit about genjutsu!"

"At least I have a reason to be self-absorbed!"

"And I don't need to impress people to know I'm great at what I do!"

Akio winced and grabbed my arm to separate the pervert and I. "Let's not fight on your birthday, okay? You're eight years old like the rest of us now! Though we're going to be nine soon..."

I huffed. "Didn't I say I don't want a party? I never had a birthday party before so why start now?"

Tsume just slung her arms around my neck. "Because we just realized that we never celebrate your birthday, I bet you don't even know what date it is today."

"It's the 15th of October." I said irritated.

"It's the 22nd actually." The Inuzuka smirked. "I had to switch your calendar so that you wouldn't prepare when you caught wind of this. Here's your original!"

I frowned. "What? But how?"

"Did it with your dear brother's cooperation." She grinned wider and I glared at Minato.

"I only allowed it because I knew you'd go and hide for the entire day." Minato put his arms up in defense. "And don't worry, I got rabbit in the pot, the cake is for our guests."

It was weird to have an occasion for me, everybody here was showing a degree of genuine happiness that I was another year older. Sure I've attended the other's birthday parties out of obligation and everyone of them I made food out of request of their parents mostly but it's not like I did it with joy.

Ren and Akio got me senbon, a lot of senbon. Akio did it with great pain knowing that many of them were going his way, I admire how light they were and threw one into the fake calendar with great pleasure at how everyone winced.

The smell of gunpowder and blood filled my senses watching the senbon's body sunk halfway into the wood the calendar was hanging from. Because of its shape and light weight, it travelled faster, quieter, and easy to direct force to pierce through objects.

"It's a good thing senbon are much more cheaper than kunia." Minato inputted. "People don't use them because it takes precision to throw them properly but I see that you won't have any problems."

Akio and Ren's gift were cool but Tsume's was weird.

"You got me a bird?" I looked down into the cage. "Why is its wing broken?"

"It's not broken, it's just hurt."

"Why is its whole wing wrapped then?"

"It's a burn."

I looked down at the pathetic looking brown bird and looked back up at her. "You do know that once it's better I'll be releasing it."

She just shrugged. "Eat it if you want, I just want it out of the compound."

I looked down again and almost saw a pleading lookin the bird's eyes. "And you decided to give it to me."

"Just accept it birdy, I even got you bird food."

Kaito cooed at the small bird and I opened the cage. "Fine but it's going to learn how to live here or not at all." The small thing hopped over to the opened door but didn't dare to come out.

Dinner was interest as we took the meal to the living area of Minato's apartment, so many people in a tiny space made me nervous but it wasn't bad seeing that it was safe. The pervert was trying to impress whoever and scarlet was as nervous like last time.

Later even Inoichi came around with Shikaku to pick up their wayward cousins, which disappointed me because Ren was a great meat shield against everybody here. Tsume left with the Nara and Yamanaka and Hiashi, the Hyuuga, left with the peacock right after making the living area more quieter without their arguing.

"Here!" I was startled at Scarlet's sudden shout. "I got you something too!" I gave her a suspicious look and found a brush inside the box she presented. "I like your hair too, you wear your hair better than the wannabe konoichi back at the academy." She said confidently trying to cover her nervousness.

I looked back at the brush, it was a pretty red with purple designs and pink gems. The bristles were thin wires for thick hair like mine and it had a rubber handle for easy grip.

It was flattering hearing somebody liking my hair. "Thanks, I've been needing a new brush for a while." I looked away raking my thumb over the bristles of the pretty brush.

Minato grinned widely. "After you take a shower, how 'bout I brush your hair?"

I nodded at that. "I'd like that, hey Scarlet?" The Uzumaki blinked at me in confusion. "If you want to stay the night, you'll have to take the couch."

I liked being groomed, especially when when Minato does it for me. All the knots and tangles come out easily enough but I have a lot of hair. It looks messy only because it was thick and long, it took a while to brush out and I get bored to brush it throughly.

Today wasn't bad.

 _-Line Break-_

"Hey Namikaze?"

The blonde looked up from his scroll to see Kushina standing over him. "What's up Uzumaki-chan?"

He saw her eye twitch. "How is your brother like he is when you're such a -a wuss?"

Minato just smiled, a little sad too. "Yuu-chan just doesn't know how to express himself normally, he doesn't really trust people either." He looked up wistfully. "The other kids were particularly cruel too, for being different you know? He didn't look like any of the other kids or villagers and being an ophan meant that he wasn't part of a clan. The matron was already stretched thin so I decided that I would take care of him.

"He grew up too fast, grew up to where he was afraid of people and even me. He knows when people are lying too, adults particularly like to lie to kids and Yuu-chan didn't like that. I wondered when Yuu-chan became so distant, he likes having company but he was afraid of them. He didn't like being afraid either so he became a little terror."

Minato sighed sadly making Kushina think to herself. "It doesn't sound like he gave you a easy time."

"Of course not!" Minato said distressed but still smiled fondly. "Convincing him that I really did see him as a brother was hard you know? He's always waiting for me to say to opposite, still is actually. I know because he sometimes gets this look on his face when he thinks I'm going to push him away. I think that's why he's so adamant on not having friends."

Kushina frowned. "I guess I can understand that, being here in Konoha is a little difficult seeing no one else really had red hair." She twirled her hair in her fingers.

"I was hoping for you two to get along actually, I was a little concerned at first with how Yuu-chan was glaring at you but I'm glad that it got better!"

Kushina flushed. "Yeah, uh, I didn't give a good impression and when I saw what he could do at the academy and found out that he was your brother, I knew I would eventually see him again."

Minato nodded in agreement. "Yuu-chan may not believe in revenge but he becomes vindictive when given the opportunity. Said that he can't waste his time planning revenge when he has better things to do but he'll pounce when they're off-guard."

Kushina laughed nervously. "I'm glad I made nice then."

"You should be, he's very creative and his genjutsu can become real and breathe fire. And I'm also pretty sure he's a wind nature too, he won't have to be near you to throw poisoned senbon or kunia with the eyes he has. If he ever goes down the poison route that is."

"Now you're scaring me Namikaze."

"I should be, who do you think my cute little brother goes to for practice and ideas? Certainly didn't learn it at the academy and he certainly doesn't get them from his friends either." Minato chirped. "Yuu-chan may not be like me but I'll certainly make sure no enemy will ever be near enough to hurt him."

"Yeah, he'll drive them to insanity first like he did at the academy."

"Exactly! Only even worse!"

Kushina suddenly wondered why Namikaze let her push him around. He's obviously not a wimp and a lot more blood thirsty than he appeared. The happy blonde probably got that from his brother actually seeing the little scary monster was more than willing to send out his own monster to terrorize others.

 _-Line Break-_

"I hope we're on the same team guys!" Akio shouted with high hopes.

"And I pray to that non-exsistant god that that doesn't happen." I muttered.

Tsume looked at me. "I'll probably end up with you birdy, I'll be the front liner and you'll probably fucking with people from the back."

I snorted. "Like fuck I am, and Kaito's too eager to fight to be support."

 _"Wanna bet who'll get the most kills? I got a new toy that'll collect heads faster."_

 _"Dammit! First blood should've been mine!"_

Kaito buzzed in anticipation at the thought of blood. I was scared at the prospect of being that much closer in being in the battlefields outside of Konoha's walls but my own blood was singing at the rush it'll bring.

"We won't know in a couple of months so stop worrying about it." Ren grunted as Akio was still on him. "And get off."

"But we have to be on the same team!" Akio whined. "Or else Yuu-chan will regress!"

"Torito Yuu."

I looked up at the teacher irritated who interrupted me from throwing a kunia. "Yeah?"

The teacher's eye just twitched before continuing. "There's someone here to see you."

I just stared at him in suspicion. "Who?"

"Just go to the damn room next door brat." He snapped. "Consider yourself lucky."

I glowered at the chunin before leaving. So far all of my teachers barring my first year followed in my second year teachers regarding to me but this asshole was determine to 'teach' me respect for my superiors. It hasn't worked seeing I was very self-sufficient and excelled physically too, the man tried to get me off guard because genjutsu users were more physically weak. Bastard.

I'm sure he liked tripping over his own feet when he found them tied together after trying to demonstrate how to deal with a fast opponent with me as an example. Fucker.

Kaito poofed into exsistance as a human before testing the door with his fingers. He slowly opened the sliding door and I peeked behind him to see a kunoichi with light blonde, shoulder-length hair looking at us with amusement.

"So your the famed brat that has the chunins here rattled." She grinned.

"What do you want?" I asked and Kaito crossed his arms with a demanding aura.

She nodded in approval. "I'll be frank then, once you graduate, you'll be my apprentice."

"And what makes you think I'll be okay with that?" I glared at her. "I don't even know you and I know apprenticeships require for both parties to agree, who the hell are you?"

"You mean you don't know me?" She looked surprised.

"You're awfully self-centered if you think you're that famous." I growled making her laugh.

"Jiraiya warned me about you but I didn't think you were this bad." She just smirked at me.

I bristled at her attitude and the name she brought up. "And what makes you think I'll train under someone that associates themselves with that pervert? I refuse to train with a pervert, especially female perverts!" Because fangirls were worse than the males even with their subtle tendancies.

I ducked dodging a chair. "You got something against females brat?"

I growled back at her. "Female perverts are the worst!" I ducked to dodge a desk. "They won't stop stalking my brother, and they're creepier than Nara-san, and they have no sense of self-preservation when I know they can't climb up five stories when they don't know how to climb down!"

The kunoichi just grew a vein. "Did you just call me a fangirl?! Brat! I'll show you what a real ninja can do!"

"Fuck off lady! The only real kunoichi I know-!" I dove out of the way with Kaito flying away in his bird form.

The lady turned to me as if she didn't tore down the wall behind me with her fist. "I'm the only kunoichi you know." She gave me a strained smile that had an angry twitch to accompany with it. "And you'll learn to respect your betters after I'm through with you!"

I just started running out of the window. "There's no way anyone will respect you with that kind of temper!"

I heard her crash through the windows as I ducked under flying debris. "And a mouth like yours will?!"

"Unlike you I don't need to show off for people to leave me alone!"

But punching through walls and trees was awesome though, I was amazed to see the ground from a ten story tree as the crazy lady punched the ground and uproot it.

I would've continued to run if my dear brother didn't catch me.

"What did you do the the academy?" He looked at me sternly.

I panicked when he wouldn't let go of my arm. "Let go! There's this crazy lady that appeared and she won't stop following me!"

The pervert just laughed. "You may just have hope yet girly, was she hot?"

"She's fucking insane!"

I managed to get free before I felt the ground on my head. Then black, a whole lot of black and a panicking Kaito, a furious Minato, and a gaping pervert and teammates. Maybe it's a good thing that I passed out.

Fuck, of course the jonin-sensei I was going to get was more physically orientated, and I wasn't a genin yet!

 _-Line Break-_

Review and leave a comment! I'd appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Tomorrow's the Solar Eclipse people. Stay safe and use eye protection when viewing the rare phenomenon. Other than that, another chapter for you guys.

 _July 28, 2017- Finished.  
August, 20, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Tsunade looked down at the unconscious brat that was being doted frantically on by one of Jiraiya's. The only reason why she even agreed to an apprentice was because she lost a bet with the overgrown pervert at cards.

She severely underestimated the type of person the kid was despite having the best chakra control in his year. In his generation more like.

The little brat heavily specialized in genjutsu but his records show that his hand-to-hand was exceptional even if it was whole based on reaction time than an actual style. His aim with weapons were deadly and his eyes were deadlier being able to spot irregularities as if he had a doujutsu.

He would be perfect as a medic if the reports weren't discretely saying he would be a blood thirsty little monster once that hurdle was cleared. She would try and convert him if he also didn't have that fear of being around people and being a medic required a lot of personal space invaded during training.

There's also the fact that a Yamanaka inputted that he also might be mildly insane.

She could work with that, she would rather have mildly insane than emotionally repressed. At least with insanity she'll able to see his emotions than him hiding them, insane people are usually more than happy to show just how they feel about others before exploding. The more blood thirsty types anyways.

"Did you have to knock the kid out like that? Now training's cancelled because Minato is in big brother mode!" Jiraiya whined.

"Shut up Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted. "The kid pissed me off, he deserved it!"

The pervert just shook his head. "I can't believe you chose him of all people, you better prepare yourself if you're serious about taking him on."

"He's a brat with issues, I deal with ninjas of all kinds with issues too." She just brushed off. "I can handle it."

The little terror wasn't a solider that seen the horrors of the battlefield, putting him in his place wouldn't be that hard.

 _-Line Break-_

Senju Tsunade was the crazy lady's name and somehow I found myself under her apprenticeship much to Akio's chargin. I couldn't find myself rejecting her offer, I also didn't want to be the one that created extra paperwork for the top boss up there seeing I would've been the odd man out in our class.

But she's still crazy though.

"Listen up brat, you should feel honoured to be apprenticing under me. I'm consider the strongest Kunoichi and the greatest medic-nin there's to offer so you better shape up your attitude." She declared and I just scowled.

"And this is supposed to make me?" I sneered at her. "It doesn't matter how strong or good you are at your job, if you can't teach, you're useless to me."

I dodged her fist. "You better shut that mouth you have there."

"But it's true isn't it? The only adult that actually taught me anything was Nara-san and the only thing he did was give me two books. Everything else I either taught myself or Minato taught me, everything else was just regurgitated information and a waste of time that hides behind the veil of formality that is a 'rite of passage' for kids when it's actually a pissing contest for adults to pit their children in a glorified arena."

Tsunade's lips twitched up but was still angry. "I can assure you that the academy has nothing on the real world brat! And only one chunin is there voluntarily! Don't compare us jonins to chinuns that fucked up somewhere in their careers."

"Obviously." I crossed my arms muttering. "Fine, what do you want from me?"

"You're too damn violent to be a proper medic." I looked at her unimpressed. "But I will make you more qualified than the ones at the hospital twiddling their thumbs, you're already over-qualified with your chakra control so all we need to do is apply it and add anatomy to your knowledge base.

"We'll also add in more taijutsu lessons along with start building your poor repertoire of ninjutsu and if you reach an acceptable level in skill, I'll even teach you my super strength."

Kaito became giddy at the thought of bulldozing through buildings as did I, but shook my head to rid of the distraction. "And what about the chunin exams? Those things are team required you know."

I ducked another punch but she still managed to get me in a headlock. "You're too green to be thinking of the chunin exams! And just be glad you don't have to go through a teamwork test the others have to go through because they're in teams! Now run!"

The crazy bitch threw me with kunia, senbon, and shuriken trailing fast behind me. I was already speeding my way through shrubbery and onto rooftops to increase the distance and ammunition between us.

"Fuck you!" I felt fear feeling a light slice on my cheek despite my best to shake her aim.

"You better run faster or else you'll be dead when a real enemy-nin finds you!"

"Find this you fucking crazy medic!"

I made everyone's world burst into multicoloured explosions before sending Kaito out to scout and peck. Multiple times I had to reapply my disorientating genjutsu and multiple times the crazy lady just tears them down in minutes. Kaito eventually couldn't even keep form because the lady had _that_ much chakra to throw around. I could solidify his whole body like I did his beak but that would be a waste of chakra myself.

Well she did wanted me to practice.

The Great Fireball Jutsu that Minato was able to wrangle out of the peacock just clicked with me where I can feel the fire well up naturally. Kaito can breathe fire on demand but I still needed to go through the seals.

But that's fine, I swear that I'll memorise the feeling of fire scorching through my veins, the hot anger that wells at the pit of my stomach, the burning sensation in my throat being scorched by my own breath.

The smell of gunpower and ash was prominent as Kaito and I released our fury, trailing fire following her every move. She was fast but I can tell where she'll go next.

Then the ground shook under me and I was nearly blown into the air by a water jutsu if Kaito didn't drag me away with his claws. Kaito roared at Tsunade in absolute fury lunging his reptilian head snapping and breathing fire at the medic who in turn was releasing water jutsus at him in succession despite not effecting him too much.

With them getting distracted with eachother, I was trying to refocus but the continuous chakra use was blurring my vision. I knew Kaito was slowing down with his fire because he was aware of the drain but was all for trying to tear our sensei with his hardened claws.

I pulled out two kunia and wrapped an explosive tags around them sending a mental signal to my illusioned friend. With a poof of smoke, Kaito was back at my side as a human and was already throwing the second kunia with mine.

I blacked out once again from chakra exhaustion after hearing the satisfying explosion in front of me.

But fuck. We missed.

 _-Line Break-_

"Tsunade..."

"What? I was training my genin."

"Tsunade... You're brat is unconscious on my floor."

"He'll be fine."

Kaito hissed trying to make his creator as comfortable as he can but with little chakra to run off of though, he could only do so much in his bird form and make his displeasure known.

"And what is that?"

Tsunade scowled. "That's his little genjutsu that pecked at my hair!" She growled as she picked at a strand of hair.

The Second Hokage sighed with Sarutobi Hiruzen doing the same. "So that's the little rascal that's been causing havoc in the academy." Senju Tobirama looked down at the prone form and the hissing bird guarding over it. "I can see why my chunins have been losing their minds, I can see the start of it."

"Hmph! I can't believe that I agreed to this anyways."

Hiruzen just took a puff of smoke. "I think it'll be good for you, just take your training in a forest next time, not into the village."

"Blame the brat for that, he's the one that ran into the village." Kaito hissed again before going after her fingers. "You little rat!"

Kaito puffed up smug as her fist went through him, he crowed loudly before taking his place into his creator's hair.

Hiruzen just looked down at the illusion. "What a particular genjutsu, it operates outside of the caster's desires which is concerning in itself."

Kaito just hissed at Hiruzen's obsevations before burying himself under Yuu's arm and hair. He liked his human and the only concern he is to is any threat that comes their way.

"It's certainly interesting, Tsunade, give me updates of this kid's progress. Especially his genjutsu progress, he'll be Konoha's greatest genjutsu user or another one for the mental facilities." Tobirama kept a hard look. "Make sure the latter doesn't happen."

Kaito again hissed before poofing away back into his human. He was appalled that they thought of him as a start of something bad for Yuu's mental health. If anything, he was a foundation in keeping it in tact and organizing these memories at a managable rate.

He was created to keep his creator stable whether he knows it or not, it was the only way Yuu knew how to differentiate himself and the memories of who he was before. He knows these memories are his but his time from before made his mind fragile, so fragile he'd break completely.

Yuu's mind immediately latched onto his imbalanced chakra as a way to cope with the sudden onslaught of memories and every moment Yuu's chakra were being balanced out, Kaito got stronger. The Yin imbalance was what really gave Kaito life but without the Yang to support his form, the only thing he could do was hold back and comfort through the memories.

Kaito was happy though, Yuu liked him a lot and these memories were much easier to manage as he grew up. He can't wait for the day when he can actually talk to his friend than rather make animal sounds in his animal forms. You think when Kaito first formed Yuu would give him the ability to talk, for all his imagination and sight, Yuu can miss the really obvious details.

But that's fine, what Kaito's really looking forward to is the hunting. He's terrified and excited when Yuu will have his 'first' kill again, that'll be the moment that will make or break Yuu completely.

After all, Kaito may not know Yuu's name from before but he does know that Yuu was a beautiful killer. Every hunt, every kill, and every life that passed him by shaped someone and those like him with a free passion that tipped on the lines of sanity, morality, and truth.

Kaito so desperately wants to see that with Yuu too and he knew Yuu was more than willing to gain that freedom again.

It'll just take a little more time.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-chan?!" I just snuggled into the couch before Minato picked me up again. "What did Tsunade-sensei do this time?"

"Ninjutsu practice and right after made me do chores."

Minato clicked his tongue. "I can't believe she's making you go through chakra exhaustion over and over again."

"She's a medic, she knows just how much I need to spend before it gets dangerous for me." I grumbled sleepily.

"C'mon Yuu-chan, go and take a shower and dinner will be ready." Minato doted. "Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei also came by earlier to graciously give us exactly two days off to decompress for a little bit. Akio somehow got wind of it and begged for the day with the others."

I groaned. "How does he know I got the day off before I do?"

I retreated into the shower to recover some of my energy back. The smell of the familiar rabbit stew let me know Minato went hunting again, probably when he was out with the team again. We had enough funds to afford groceries but we never knew how to spend money leisurely so we just squirrelled it away into out bank accounts and stuck with what worked over the years.

Minato was more than happy to have security in regards of funds and we only bought the necessities. It also helped to our growing fortune that the apartment building we lived in was provided for ninja accomedations for free while taxpayer money funded it. We really had no real bills that we were paying.

"So how's training going besides the usual?" Minato placed down dinner.

I shrugged. "Sensei is adamant on building my reserves and medic skills. Said that I can't use a senbon and not learn the spots in the body I can aim for to totally incapitate the enemy. She also is advocating for having at least one combat medic-nin in teams too so I'm like her guinea pig she gets to present to prove a point."

Minato smiled at me. "It sounds like you're having fun."

"It's more interesting than the academy." I nodded. "I knew the basics of what she's talking about but learning the details and how to take advantage of them is fun."

"It's too bad that you don't have a team though." Minato sighed. "You can't do a lot of stuff without being in one."

"It's fine." I chewed on a rabbit piece. "Sensei said that she'll be pushing me onto other teams that are doing C-Rank missions for once the others get to that level. Said that by that time, she won't have a lot of time to cram me like she is now because of her proposal to the council."

Minato nodded. "Sounds a little lazy but it's understandable, Jiraiya-sensei got me started on chakra natures and taijutsu practice." He happily told me. "And soon we're going on another C-Rank so hopefully you get to come with us."

I nodded back. "Definately better than doing this everyday."

"Jiraiya-sensei is also pushing us to take the chunin exams too." Minato said. "I think something big is going to happen."

I put down my spoon hearing that and grimaced. "I think, I think the Hokage is preparing for war."

"What?!"

"Sensei is pushing hard for her medic proposal but the council is rejecting it in favour of putting their funds in increasing man power. She's adamant on helping out on the oncoming war so I think she might even push me to take the chunin exams too."

Minato looked shocked. "But how? When?"

I shook my head. "I didn't get to hear much but from what I can gather, it seems like the other major countries were gather resources and alliances of the smaller ones but the increased financial tension made it obvious that we can't hold back anymore."

A tense silence of our own shrouded us as I felt Minato despair over the situation. I felt bad telling him just now but I didn't know what was going on in the meetings Tsunade-sensei was going to until recently. I'll be the first one in my class group to go to the exams, first one to get promoted if I pass.

"There's nothing we can do but tough it out right?" I looked up to Minato's trying smile. "That means we'll have to train harder to get to a level where no enemy-nin will get passed us." There was another silence before he spoke up again. "Say, what else do you plan on specializing in?"

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I'm going to start on Fuinjutsu after our days off." He said determined. "I want to develop seals of all kinds to help people and use them to protect after seeing what Jiraiya-sensei can do with them. I also want to create a jutsu but that'll be farther into the future but I'll definately be working on chakra control and practicing more ninjutsu as a start." He looked at me again. "What are you planning?"

I gave him a comteplating look. "I'm not really sure." I told him honestly. "I thought about poisons but I know I'm not diligent enough to keep track in their development or even start collecting vials of them." I thought back to my first official training session with my sensei. "I think I'll stick with chakra control but focus on the nature affinities, Kaito can breathe fire on command for some reason while I can't without a jutsu. I think I'll try to incorporate my nature affinities with my taijutsu."

Minato nodded. "I can see you do that, but have you thought about practicing with a weapon? A weapon can increase your attack strength and maybe your defensive capabilities too depending what kind of weapon you choose."

I looked up in thought with Kaito eager at the prospect. "That sounds good actually. I'm easily a mid-range combat-nin, albeit an unconventional one but maybe something more defensive like a bo-staff?"

The smell of gunpowder filtered through my senses again, images of fallen bodies and splatters of blood coated the white walls. There was any fear but pure defiance of the opposition and I knew regret wasn't even present when both parties knew the toll of playing the game.

"Yuu-chan!" I blinked opened my eyes accompanied with the rush of adrenaline, Minato was shaking me in concern. "I think you should go to bed, you've had another sleep spell again."

I closed my eyes before nodding. "Yeah."

Minato calls them sleep spells because I tend to get the real intense ones when I'm stressed or tired. I'd hate to tell him that the memories were associated with the training and everything related to just killing, he'd make me dropped this career faster than I could run away.

I felt bad, really bad for not telling him about my memories, but I don't think these are really important to share. They're effecting my life but I like to think that as long as they don't hurt my friends, they can stay around and actually benefit me one way or another.

"C'mon Yuu-chan, we can save the rest for later. Bed." Minato nudged me onto his shoulder.

I nuzzled into him. "Thanks nii-chan."

Kaito purred approvingly at my decision. He seems even more delighted at my naming of my stunned brother.

 _-Line Break-_

Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Another one after the eclipse, it's been real busy on my end and I'm not enjoying the tourists still lingering around. Again, I like to remind you all that I'm open to making little Omakes or blurbs of any interactions between people and their thoughts. Just leave a review at the end of the chapter.

 _July 29, 2017- Finished.  
August 22, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

"Nii-chan!" I growled at my leech. "Get off!"

"Yuu-chan! We need to find the perfect weapon for you! Let's go!" Minato had me by the arm and was dragging me towards a weapon shop.

I could feel Tsume smirking. "The birdy and his keeper, how cute."

"But why is Namikaze so happy?" Scarlet asked.

"Because Yuu-chan is addressing Minato as 'nii-chan'." Akio said. "Yuu-chan is so stingy on how he addresses people, Tsume's so lucky that he called her by her name first! I got stuck with 'mini-mini platinum' for the longest!"

"Is that why he calls me Scarlet?" The Uzumaki asked.

Tsume nodded. "It's what he thinks of you, it's not derogatory so don't worry, he likes you enough."

"But he calls Fugaku a peacock though, I can tell it's more teasing than what-not." Uchiha Mikoto inputted. "It's too bad Hizashi isn't here."

"Or Ren, had to go practice his clan's jutsus which I know he skimped out on the bastard." Akio muttered. "At least Fugaku is here to suffer with me."

Mikoto gave the Uchiha heir a dark look before he said anything. "Hmph, I'm only here for the weapons shopping. My hopeless teammate wouldn't be able to pick out a proper weapon for his brother seeing he isn't the best with weapons outside of short swords anyways."

The weapon shop was an out of the way shop on a little hill, it was far away from anything from the village actually. Near the Konoha walls faraway.

"Welcome! Name's Io!" A short man came out enthusiastically. "Anything I could help you with?"

I immediately pulled away from Minato's arm and ducked under some hanging blades. The smell of lubricant, oil, fire and ash tingled my senses and made me curious of the little building of fire and metal.

The blades disinterested me, they were too stiff for my quick-action style and the only thing I would do was cut myself reacting to an attack. I was very mobile, I used both hands when dodging, and I'm not built to stay in close combat for long. I needed something to get away from it more specifically.

I eventually found myself staring at a bo-staff with three protruding handles that stuck out like arms. They weren't even on the same side and the one at the very end was half the size of the other ones that were as long as my forearm.

"I see you found one of my more versatile creations!" I saw him pluck the staff off the chain. "It's my simplest design but I like to think with the right ninja, it'll be the most fear weapon in the nations!"

"You said that with the other weapons." I heard Tsume commented.

"Shut up brat!" And he proceeded to _twist_ and I was amazed seeing him holding the weapon by its handles as they collasped into two different weapons, _tonfas._ "See this? Now you have two weapons to beat the snot out of people! And that's not the best part!" He twisted the two parts together again and twisted the one at the end to detach it like before.

"So it's smaller, it's redundant."

"I said shut up brat! This part is special because it's made entirely out of metal that conducts chakra! It's hollow too so that even more chakra can be stored!" He said proudly.

"But besides hitting someone over the head, it's not very useful."

I wasn't listening to the rest of the conversation as I stared at the small detachment in Io's hands. Images of shining silver replaced the black metal and the smell of gunpowder was more prominent than before. The loud sound of cracking thunder flashed in my hands and clattering metal soon after it was fired.

I stepped up and swipped the gun-shaped piece of metal from his hands. "Hey, do you have some targets?" I asked the startled blacksmith.

"Y-yeah, I have some dummies-"

"No." I interrupted him. "Range targets."

"But it's not made for range-"

I smiled flashing my teeth. "I'll show you how deadly this weapon can be."

"Yuu-chan?"

I followed the little man who nodded eagarly at my promise, I ignored the confused murmurs behind me as flashes of cracking thunder became the only thing I could hear and the wood became white-washed with smudges of gray marks and the targets became ivans.

The handle was a little long but so was the barrel, I channeled my chakra into it and I could feel Kaito sing as he helped shape the chakra into a compacted little ball inside the chamber.

I squeezed the non-exsistant trigger aiming for the head-

"Yuu-chan!" I felt myself being picked up off the ground. "Are you alright?"

The smell of ash and fire, real ash and fire, filtered through and my hand was trembling from the recoil. "Yeah, I am. I guess I didn't realize how much of a kick it'll have."

"'Kick?' You blew the whole god damn target to pieces and set it on fire!" Akio said in awe. "I just felt you push chakra in-"

Io bulldozed his way on top of Akio with tears streaming. "I've never seen anything so beautiful!" He turned to the ruined flaming target and back to me. "Please do that one more time!"

Minato seemed to disagree. "I think Yuu-chan needs to rest from that."

I shook my head. "I just underestimated the recoil nii-chan." I swiftly said. "I don't think any of us would've expected recoil at all actually." I looked down at the gun. "I'm fine really!"

Minato relented at my silent begging. "Fine, if you can't controll it this time, no more."

I nodded eagerly and went back to position, I wouldn't let these memories distract me this time. My eyes sharpened towards the target and I compacted another chakra bullet again within the barrel. I held back the explosive energy before releasing it in a much more controlled manner and watched the target get pierced than explode into fire.

Kaito's satisfied purr thrummed into myself after hearing the soothing crack of thunder and watching the bullet hit home. I smiled as I felt almost replenished despite using a nice handful of my chakra.

"How much for the entire weapon?" I was not letting this go.

"Free, I already get paid from your Hokage kid." Io said. "It's my job to provide weapons to you crazy ninjas, I'm actually surprised you brats even found this place. Why do you think they moved me all the way over here?"

"That's not what the chunin said when he directed us to your place." Akio said.

I loved my new weapon, it was versitile and had a _gun._ A weapon that I'd never thought I would get my hands on. I was happy with today even if I got dragged out.

"Yuu-chan looks so happy, it's almost scary to see a smile like that on his face." Akio grinned himself.

"Yeah, he had the same smile when he finally tied and gagged you to the ceiling back at the Nara compound." Tsume grinned.

Akio immediately looked distressed. "That was not fun! He was pushing me with his foot as he went to sleep! And Ren didn't help! In fact, he was Yuu-chan's pillow!"

Ren was a good pillow, he was at least quiet.

 _-Line break-_

Minato sighed thinking about his little brother. The long-haired bundle of volatile energy was a book easily read but not easily understood. He found himself having to reread the book many times to try and see what kind of genre it even was.

Nevertheless, Yuu-chan was precious to him. Watching the boy grow up with him made his days brighter and nights less forboding, the orphanage wasn't an easy place to grow up in and the apartment they lived in was definately not as lonely if Yuu-chan wasn't there.

Minato sighed again feeling dejected.

"What the hell are you sighing so much for? You ain't dating yet." Jiraiya said annoyed.

"My little brother is growing up too fast!" Minato cried. "And before I know it, I'll be beating up suitors when they start lining up! It's horrible!"

Jiraiya threw a rock that Minato easily dodged. "I gave you the day off to make you stop whining about your brother! What's wrong with you now?!"

"Yuu-chan is growing up! When I saw Yuu-chan picked his new weapon, I thought I was going to have a heart attack! And then I thought of when he would direct that smile to someone else...! I can't! It was love at first sight with him and that weapon!" Minato pulled at his hair. "And it's just right after he started calling me nii-chan! How can anybody resist how cute Yuu-chan is?"

"Because that brat is a little sociopath that hates people?" Jiraiya dodged a kunia.

"My little brother isn't a sociopath, he's a tsundere!"

Jiraiya snorted. "Yeah, because that makes it better. Anyway, kid, Tsunade will take care of your little brat so focus on something else. Like your budding relationship with that Uzumaki girl."

"And of course that's what he encourages rather the extensive art of Fuinjutsu that he's laid out." Fugaku said in disgust.

Hiashi nodded. "And you wonder why Torito absolutely hates your guts."

"Hey, the brat is a little shit and you all know it!" Jiraiya defended.

Hiashi snorted. "After he set fire to your hair."

Minato sighed again looking almost longingly into space. "He's grown up so fast, I need to buy a camera stat. I refuse to not have something that can preserve memories."

"And that includes pictures of Uzumaki-chan right? Be a man and hurry up and hook up with her."

Fugaku kept an impassive face. "This makes me wonder if this is what Torito feels when faced with everyone else. That man is an idiot."

Hiashi agreed. "Indeed."

Because for all of Torito Yuu's violent tendencies, he's as much of a genius as his older brother. But unlike his brother he severely lacked the same paitence as Minato does.

Total opposites the brothers were in both style and personality but they oddly compliment well with eachother.

 _-Line Break-_

Katou Dan was an interesting person with an equally interesting jutsu to couple with.

"Hello Torito-chan! It's finally nice to meet Tsunade-chan's little apprentice." He stuck out his hand.

I looked at him suspiciously before take it. "Likewise."

"Tsunade-chan told me what you can do mostly, but I heard that you've been wanting to expand your nature affinities right?" Dan asked.

I perked and nodded. "I figured since I'm good at chakra control I could incorporate it to my fighting style."

The jonin nodded. "And do you know what affinities you have?"

"Fire as my main and wind as my second." I answered. "I haven't got to work on wind yet though."

"Then we can start there, I heard you can experiment on your own once you grasp the basics. Tsunade always says that that was the best part of you." Dan said with a Minato-like grin and I looked away blushing a little.

"Whatever."

I couldn't get over how much he was like Minato, he was kind and gentle and very patient like my brother. He was passionate about what he was doing and he was smart too, I have a feeling he was just as embarrassing and the only reason he wasn't being weird like Minato does is because he's just a stranger still.

Wind tore through the trees and even uplifted some of the larger rocks in the clearing we were using, I feel that he wasn't even putting everything he had to it seeing that even the trees look like they wanted to uproot too.

"See? That was the Wind Release: Great Breakthrough jutsu. It's an easy basic wind jutsu for beginners but it becomes much more devastating when it's handled much more properly." Dan said easily.

I twitched at the nonchalant display of power and nodded. "Alright."

The feeling of something at the fringes of my fingers were there tingling up and down my skin in an intangible embrace. Kaito was absolutely in love with the feeling of freedom that the wind nature provided and my senses expanded outward before-

Pleasure erupted as I released _fury_ upon the trees as gashes were sliced upon the bodies of the trees. It was like I was free falling with gravity pulling on me endlessly in the air as the wind was rushing _with_ me.

I was still in a daze from the gratification from using the wind jutsu.

"That's a more violent result than I expected." Dan commented.

I was still flushed from the jutsu. "S-shut up!" I crossed my arms. "It's not surprising anyways." I'm a violent person so all my results will be violent one way or another.

"Then let's continue!"

Goddammit! He was like Minato in almost every single way, and it was pissing me off that I can't even look at him in the eyes and not blush. It didn't effect my learning but it was seriously annoying that this man is as disarming as Minato is when my brother was teaching too. At least with Minato I'm used to but this complete stranger was throwing me off big time.

"Hey, Torito-chan? Is there a reason you won't look at me?"

I blushed harder at being caught even though I wasn't even trying to hide. "You just remind me of nii-chan a lot."

"Oh? Really?"

I nodded still not looking at him. "He teaches like you do and I can't imagine anyone else being like nii-chan so it's hard to look at you. No one else is ever like that with me so it's weird." Because even Minato and I had a difficult time because of me. Dan was skipping straight to Minato's level and I didn't like it because nobody was like Minato.

Dan looked a little surprised before laughing. "You're just as cute as Tsunade described Torito-chan, you must love your brother a lot."

"I do and that's why you shouldn't be so much like him. It's weird!" I bristled at him.

I ducked away when he tried to pet me. "C'mon Torito-chan, you can like other people you know."

"Well I don't like people!" I snapped and his grinning face just made me more flustered. "And stop smiling! It's- it's weird!"

"All the more reason to do it more! C'mon Torito-chan, wanna get something to eat?"

"No you weirdo! Don't come near me!" I hissed at him. "And while you're at it, keep that distance at a good ten feet away so I don't have to see your face."

Dan just cooed. "Minato is lucky to have you as a little brother! I wish my little sister showed me love like this." He sighed longingly.

"What in the world is going on here?" I heard sensei's voice and immediately scrambled behind her.

"Make him stop being weird." I growled glaring at the man.

Dan just waved me off. "Torito-chan has a brother complex!"

Sensei snorted. "You're telling me, I'm just glad the brat keeps his thoughts to himself. Unlike his brother anyways."

I snarled at both of them, I did not have a brother complex! That was all Minato with his overbearing ways and what's wrong with loving your brother? They're absolutely gross when they're in the vicinity with eachother and I've been around them at the same time for about a total time of ten minutes!

Fucking gross giving eachother gooey looks like they are now.

 _-Line Break-_

"It's so exciting to be on a mission with Yuu-chan!" Akio cheered. "And on our first C-Rank too!"

Tsume grunted. "Put a cap on your excitement, it's just a delivery."

"Settle down children." Their silver haired sensei said easily. "It's good to see you again little birdy."

I crossed my arms. "The feeling isn't mutual."

The man just laughed. "I thought you and Shikashi settled your differences."

"I heard the sweets thing was your idea."

"You have a great memory to remember things when you're four." He gave an easy smile. "I'm happy that you and your brother turned out to be great budding shinobi."

"You know Yuu-kun, Sakumo-sensei?" Ren looked intrigued.

The extremely tall man nodded. "Your clan head was on a recruiting job and Minato-kun and Yuu-chan got picked up. I just happened to be around at the time when Yuu-chan was giving Shikashi-san a hard time."

I snorted. "Should've done better to bribe me."

"Shikashi-san is happy that you're doing well."

"He's happy that nii-chan and I are self-sufficient." I dismissed. "He was a lousy recruiter."

We were heading towards the Wave country where the trading industries were at a steady decline because all the transport means were slowly being bought out by a single company. Our client was forced to hire shinobi and requested his package to be delivered there with the specific note to handle it with extreme caution.

Sakumo-sensei did the sensible thing and stored it into a storage scroll.

It was boring but we were told to keep our guards. Sakumo-sensei didn't explain but I knew the threat of Kumo-nins were real seeing their borders were close to the Wave's. Hopefully the local bandits will be smart enough to stay away from us seeing we don't have any obvious goods.

The journey was quiet besides Tsume's and Akio's occasional outbursts and the moment we reached the water's end I could feel the hairs at the back of my neck stand. The mist was prominent and suddenly I just remembered that Kiri-nin were a bigger threat than Kumo seeing we're going to be in their natural element.

I pull at the hitai-ate around my neck before continuing on but I could feel Kaito's anticipation at the invisible danger. My bo-staff was in its halved state for easy carry and the water underneath my feet tingled in a foreign manner unlike all the other times I practiced the water-walking exercise.

We were being watched heavily and I was having none of it. Tsunade-sensei literally beat how to supress and release chakra into me because I was like a beacon apparently. Kaito was absolutely livid at being stomped down but found other ways to stay out from within me. Mostly as a very, very small gecko that was easily masked seeing everything gave off chakra to a degree.

Every step I took, I released small amounts of chakra into the water and let the genjutsu sink in slowly until the world became mistier and disorienting. A little pearly colour of red and purple added into the mix to signal my teammates whole knew my colour codes well.

Akio took the steps first. "Hey, sensei, should we worry about how misty it is?" The Yamanaka scratched his head three times in a worried manner.

Sakumo sensei just smiled and pat his arm twice. "It's always misty here so there's nothing to worry about, you're doing well."

Tsume sent Kuromaru a few steps ahead of her. "Yeah, and if we're attacked, I'll save your sorry ass."

"How troublesome." Ren just said before his eyes sharpened.

And just like that, the water ten-feet away from us exploded and I couldn't help but gleefully smirk at the flailing Kiri-nin trying to stay above the surface.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know! I can't swim all of a sudden!"

It was painfully easy rounding up the confused Kiri-nin and going about our day. We couldn't really kill the poor bastards and we made sure that they weren't a real threat. They were chunins doing border patrol and went our separate ways in a tense truce and it'll remain tense until we left the Wave.

Kaito was disappointed at the lack of bloodshed and cursed politics, I gave the little gecko a little pat on his head. He just huffed and climbed into my hair to view from the top of my head.

"We'll have to be extra careful when going back." Sakumo-sensei said seriously. "Now that Kiri knows we're here, there's no telling what will happen."

Akio looked concerned. "But wouldn't that be obvious? And war isn't something that anybdy is prepare for seeing Kiri is in one now."

Kiri's cold civil war with eachother has been taxing on their forces and economy. Their caste system wasn't effective in creating loyalty with their strongest ninjas and they've created more missing-nin than any other country since the end of the Warring States Era. It also didn't help that they were still severely damaged from invading Uzu a few years ago.

"That doesn't mean accidents can't happen." Ren said bitterly. "And it doesn't look good on us taking revenge on 'accidents'."

Arriving to on land and into the bustling city was a refreshing change from the tense atmosphere. The people were lively and many things were up for sale from produce to weaponry. I spied a stall selling various scrolls with cheap pricing, the stall's person probably didn't know what they were selling.

"Go ahead kiddies, explore this place and come back to the hotel before the sun sets." Sakumo-sensei shooed us away. "I'll be delivering the package so don't cause a scene."

"Hai!"

I was already slipping away from the group to explore the moment we got the okay. I was walking down the market place to see what they have to offer, the very first one was an accessory salesman commenting on my hair while the second one was offering me a dress.

I henged quickly seeing I stood out in the dull misty grounds, I forget how businessmen are like sharks when trying to out do eachother.

The book stalls were interesting, a lot of obscure subjects that wasn't well known. I picked up a couple of Fuin books that were probably stolen from the Uzumaki Clan seeing it had their symbol on it. Minato would appreciate this.

I went towards the weaponry stalls and found nothing of interest, sure they were cool to look at but I wasn't needing to get a new weapon soon. Minato already have a wakizashi as a back up and it was a chakra conducting one given by the pervert.

The stall with the scrolls was the one I wanted to see, the scrolls were sorted by colour and everything was priced the same despite how rare or how useless some were. The only one that was different was the giant one and that was only triple the price of the generic-sized ones and it was still cheap for what it was.

I wanted it and that storage scroll I could put it in.

The salesman was eager to get rid of the 'paper weight' as he called it and gave me a discount on the thing. He was a bigger sucker than my sensei and I left knowing the man was cheated on a very big sale he could've made. I felt lucky to be able to grab it first before any other person recognized what it was.

I was quick to retreat to the hotel to see what kind of summoning scroll this was before the rest comes back. I also didn't feel like getting hunted down if someone did recognized it for what it was.

Sakumo-sensei was there in the hotel room reading his book in a chair. "Oh? Back already?"

"I got a summoning scroll."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

I took out the storage scroll and released the giant one inside. "I don't know what kind so I got back as fast as I could."

"Must've been expensive."

I snorted. "For the seller maybe, such a valuable scroll was wasting away."

"Hmm? It's a contract for the Lizards." The taller man said. "I guess that's alright, still fits you seeing lizards and birds are more related to eachother."

I looked up at him with a questioning look. "What makes you think I'm going to sign it?"

"Why buy it? Seems like a waste." Sakumo-sensei looked preplexed.

I shrugged. "Summoning contracts are a commitment, I don't rush desicions like that." I felt Kaito's curiosity though. "Plus, I rather not anger the animals Kaito likes to be mostly."

"I think they would be flattered, I know I would be once my little pup grows up."

I looked at him. "Pup? You have a kid?"

He grinned and took out a photo. "My little 'Kashi was born a couple of weeks ago and he's been a little angel."

I looked at the tiny bundle in the woman's arms, the women herself looked sickly but happy with her little boy. "He's small." I took the photo. "I can see he'll look like you when he grows up, with his mother's senses of course."

"My little pup will be strong like his papa." He took back his photo. "But having Nai's sensibility wouldn't hurt him." He laughed before turning his attention to me. "You seem doing well with Minato-kun too, I was concerned that having children going to the academy at a young age was going to be taxing on them."

I shrugged. "It's like a daycare really and it's easier to intergrate kids, civilian kids, to the ninja life style if it's the only life style they know. With the restlessness between the borders, I can't blame the Hokage for changing the age limit."

"Ah, so you know."

"Don't worry, I didn't really think about it until Tsunade-sensei was taking me to the meetings with her." I stored my purchases back into the storage scroll. "Minato knows and I haven't told anybody but him."

Sakumo-sensei nodded. "It's not exactly a secret but only chunin and up are really aware of how bad it is. I would like to ask you to keep that to yourself if possible, I would like to be the one to tell my genin."

"...if they ask me, I'm not going to lie."

"I don't know how much you know but I'll assume a lot if Senju-san is willing to let you know so much." He thought for a second. "You're a terrifying child, you know that right?"

I scoffed. "I'm as terrifying as you want me to be."

"That's good, you should visit sometimes, I think you'll be a great role model for 'Kashi."

"Where the hell did that come from?!"

 _-Line Break-_

Scarlet got kidnapped and Minato was in an absolute frenzy. We left swiftly, I had to follow him when he grabbed his mission pouch in such a way that screamed 'trouble is here!' and told nobody what's going on. I can tell that Scarlet got kidnapped when there was a trail of her hair down an overgrown path.

"Nii-chan, how much longer until we reach her?"

"Ten minutes if we keep this pace." He replied. "Can you create a distraction?"

I smirked. "Leave it to me, make sure to get Scarlet out before giving them hell."

We ran faster cutting the time vastly seeing a slow moving caravan making its way and I immediately readied my bo-staff in its tonfa form. Channelling as much wind chakra as I can before rushing into my target and slicing the ground next to them creating panic among the kidnappers from the sudden attack.

It was great, these Kumo-nin were scrambling and my genjutsu was making them easy to pick off. Kaito made himself known in his giant reptilian form and he was the only one they were focused on as Minato made a swift recovery of one Konoha kunoichi.

I was in a tree enjoying the show my dear friend was creating. My initial attack was just to setup a good environment for Kaito to thrive in and seeing the Kumo-nin's ineffective attacks made me happy that my genjutsu was effective against the unaware enemy.

And the fire should be attracting back up any moment.

"Did you have to make such a big scene?" I felt the branch I was on slackened from the added weight. "I said a distration."

I shrugged. "I wanted to signal more of our guys seeing we did just run off, plus these Kumo-nin are going to take responsibility for taking Scarlet in the first place." I scowled. "This is also going to send Konoha into war if they won't give us a reason why they were so close to the village in the first place without us knowing."

"So you're keeping them in place." Kaito was slithering, preventing any Kumo-nin escaping. "I see that they're not as injured as I though they were."

I scoffed. "I'm not stupid."

"Of course not Yuu-chan." Minato said easily. "I'm just happy no one got hurt, right Uzumaki-chan?"

Scarlet's face was flushed before nodding. Minato was happy to have Scarlet in his arms and I narrowed my eyes at her. Her usual tomboyish demeanor was lost and her red face was fixated to Minato's the same way his scary fangirls get when they were talking to him.

I think it's about time I fought with her, Minato's already in too deep with his feelings and Scarlet was now seeing how good of a person he was.

If she thinks it's easy sailing from here then she's going to have to rethink her position.

Everything was wrapped up nicely and the Kumo-nin were detained by the Anbu that came by swiftly with the pervert leading them. Apparently Minato rushed out on the pervert when he couldn't feel Scarlet's chakra signature anymore.

God, Minato is becoming a stalker at this point.

Scarlet is good but she has to work hard if she wants to stand next to Minato as an equal.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! The start of the descent to madness and probably the first timeline interfernce. So yeah, I don't plan these things by the way, the story just flows itself.

 _July 30, 2017- Finished.  
August 29, 2017- Finished._

 _-Line Break-_

War was teetering at the edge in Konoha and somehow I was attending the final part of the chunin exams in Suna. I was with a team of genin that lost their teammate in a bandit attack. Shin Ichimaru and Nara Morino were older than me by a few years and have been stuck as genin because of a lack of teammate.

I can tell they were bitter that I was taking the place of their fallen comrade but were willing to let me stand in through the duration of the exams. I was glad that the team portions were over, I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from making the situation worse. I know I wasn't a team player but that was a horrible experience.

"Yuu-chan!" I grunted as Minato pounced onto me. "I'm so happy that you made it through the second exam! Those cave systems weren't kind to me!"

"You're making a scene nii-chan." I was still sitting in my seat, away from my temporary team. "Please don't aggravate the others."

Minato didn't look like he had a fun time, he was covered in dirt and I could tell from the dried blood that he did most of the hunting compared to the clan heirs. From their exhausted chakra levels, it seems like they've been most of the heavy hitting, probably from trying to out do eachother.

"I'm so happy that we both made it though!" Minato snuggled into my hair. "Where's your team by the way?"

I frowned. "We're not on the best of terms so I'm staying out of their way."

"Oh, at least we made it yeah?" Minato tried. "We have to get chunin Yuu-chan, not just for us but for everyone else."

I nodded letting Minato cling onto me. "Yeah, don't hold back either."

The oncoming war was weighing heavy against Minato's mind. After Scarlet's kidknapping, he's been training hard to make sure something similar was dissuaded in a show of power. He's determined to shine the biggest spotlight onto him to let the world know that he's not fucking around if they dare try anything.

We haven't experienced our first kills yet he wants to aim a target at his back. He's aiming big with his Hokage dream, that's for sure.

The only thing I can do then is guard it from any fuckers that think they can go near my brother and not get caught. There isn't a chance in hell that anything will escape my eyes and I'll make sure my brother lives past this war.

"Any genin that has failed to make their way through the caves are now disqualified at this time!" Everyone was silenced at the announcement. "The first battle of the third part of the chunin exams will begin!" A roar of approval was sounded before a giant screen was blinked on.

"Look Yuu-chan! It's the Hokage!" Minato pointed. "And the Tsuchikage and Kazekage too!"

"Welcome to the chunin exams!" The Kazekage said.

I tuned out the formal welcoming speech, I couldn't be bothered with the flowery words that covered the real intention of these exams. It was to make money and scout out the opposition while showing off to the others that we were better. The better performing, the more clients we'll have that will come to us for service and we have to be careful in observing and showing off what we can do.

Seeing that only Iwa, Suna, and the Leaf made it to the finals, of course our respected Kages will be here.

I'll be relying on my bo-staff and act as a heavy-hitter, and hide my genjutsu abilities. I was lucky that genjutsu as a main style was considered suicide so they would never think a no-name clanless kid would amount to anything.

The fuckers.

"The first match will be between Torito Yuu of Konoha and Kawaishi Akechi of Iwa!"

Minato gave me a worried look before giving me a strained smile. "Good luck Yuu-chan!"

I waved back before jumping down to the arena. The Iwa-nin was already sneering at me even though I could feel his fatigue, he must've recently come out of the caves.

"'Yuu-chan?' You tree huggers are getting soft and arrogant, especially when they send a kid to these exams." My opponent boasted. "I'll show you how a real ninja fights!"

"Sure." I can't get motivated to fight this clown, he's not someone I want to deal with any longer than I have to.

The Iwa-nin got angry. "You fucking brat! You won't get far with that attitude!"

I sighed and ready my bo-staff. "Whatever." Bo-staff, tonfa form, gun, so many ways to hunt this prey down. I went for my tonfa form.

"Your weird sticks won't stand up to my blade!" My still loud opponent shouted. "I'll cut them up!"

"Both fighters ready?" The proctor sounded leaving the air tense. "Begin!"

We both blurred and clashed, the sound of metal meeting eachother went three times before the Iwa-nin threw an earth jutsu at me. It was easy to see his movements, watching his eyes to know where the earth spikes will appear.

It was pathetically easy to dodge the oncoming spikes and just for show I channelled my wind chakra to slice my way through one to show just who this fucker was dealing with.

I charged, I hardened the chakra in my arms to couple the already devastating attacks like sensei showed me and went through everything that fucker threw at me.

"Don't get cocky! Earth Style: Earth-style Wall!"

I just increased my chakra and ran straight through the wall that I know would make sensei proud. I gave the fucker a vicious grin before twirling my giant tonfas.

"I think we can agree this farce has gone long enough, yeah?" I twisted my two halves together into it's original form. "I'm through playing with you."

"Earth Style: Mudslide!"

I twirled my odd-handled bo-staff before gathering my wind chakra at the end of it. "Wind Slicer." I slammed it down sending a sickle of pure wind chakra cutting through the poorly executed earth jutsu. The terrain wasn't for that kind of jutsu and he did not put in enough chakra for it to be effective.

Kaito practically howled at the destruction and domination of my attack as it scarred the arena. I separated my bo-staff knowing it's over, he'll survive seeing I didn't aim for him. I'm just happy that I was able to test out my weapon on an actual opponent.

"You- you little bitch." I heard coughing and the Iwa-nin was heavily wounded from the debris that was reflected back from his attack. "You missed."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I would say you missed too." I gave him a mischevious smirk.

The Iwa-nin clawed himself to his feet even more angry at my implication. "I'll make you regret not killing me."

I blurred to him and swiftly kicked the fucker to unconsciousness, but not before making him remember my face as I gave him a condensending smile.

I'll make him remember me when we meet on the battlefield.

"Torito Yuu is the winner by knock out!"

The crowd cheered and I could feel the rush fade from my body, even though this was my first opponent I fought face to face outside of the safety of the village, I was oddly disappointed.

I think a little part of me was actually looking forward to the war.

 _-Line Break-_

"The youngest genin is ten years old and has made his mark as someone not to be trifled with. It's quite surprising that you have a civilian-born with such strength with all the infamous clans in your village." The Kazekage said. "Who's his jonin-sensei?" He asked tenatively.

"Senju Tsunade took him on as an apprentice." The Hokage said carefully. "He's adapted her fighting style into his own as you can see."

"We all can see your kin's teaching shine through in that match." The Tsuchikage was still looking at the destroyed ground and scarred wall. "He's putting them to good use I see."

"Tsunade's been busy." Tobirama said finally.

He'd been worried that Tsunade's brat would be trouble, another head case with a blood thirsty need for battle. He's still worried but Torito's relationship with his adopted brother seemed to ground him from being a potential defector. The kid was already joining the ranks as a head case anyways seeing his imaginary friend from when he was _five_ was still going around helping the little monster beat their enemies around so he can't help but worry.

He also saw that grin, the kid was a battle-born terror that he'd seen when the Warring States were still going on. Where children like him were growing up only knowing that it was kill or be killed, where a single decision could cost so many lives.

Where it was too painful to make any relations and it was those same relations that drove to kill in the first place.

Torito Yuu was a crafty little brat, a genius that hid under the radar that still stuck out in sight. He was loyal to only those that showed him loyalty back and he knows the moment everything that was meaningful to him was gone, there was going to be a dangerous missing-nin for the whole Elemental Nations.

This was exactly the reason why he wasn't choosing Danzou as the next Hokage. The coming generations are not bound to the emotionless ways of his time, where emotions really can kill you. It was ninjas like the brat that made him know that Hiruzen will be more befitting in the position, able to connect and guide than lead and rule.

He could feel it, his time was waning and he knew he wouldn't be around to see the end of this war. His brother would be happy though, to know that his village will stand strong and survive.

 _-Line Break-_

"Congratulations, you all were picked as the best of the exams." The Hokage said. "You all are now chunin and I'll be sharing with you information that some of you may know." The Hokage looked at me specifically.

Minato's whole team was promoted along with Nara Morino and I. Shin Ichimara lost a match and was currently healing from the effects of a poison a Suna-nin got him with and was too stubborn to call the match.

The Hokage was giving a summary of how fragile the peace was at and that we were expected to fight and do missions at a higher rank than expected once Konoha enters war-time with the other countries.

Minato looked tensed but wasn't surprised seeing I was feeding him information of what I knew, while the other three were looking at a degree of shock. The peacock and Hiashi didn't expect the situation to be that bad while the Nara was surprised entirely.

We were released and Minato immediately tackled me when we were out of the Hokage's sights. "Yuu-chan, let's go celebrate! You too guys! And Nara-san too if you want!"

"I'm not spoiling myself any longer with you plebians." The peacock said. "I'm a chunin now and I refuse to spend anymore time with you any longer."

We all watched the Uchiha leave before Hiashi turned to us. "I'll be taking my leave too, I need to report to my father of my promotion."

"Later then." Minato said cheerily. "Nara-san?"

"How can you two be so calm about our situation?" Morino asked in disbelief. "How are you not concerned about our situation?"

Minato tightened his grip around me and I sighed. "We've known for a while." I told him and that seemed to shock the Nara more. "We've been preparing ourselves the moment we've known, why do you think my sensei was comfortable sending _me_ to the exams? I'm the farthest thing that any village wants to show off unless I was capable."

"Yuu-chan! You're too adorable not to show off!" Minato denied and I shook him off.

"Adorable isn't the thing that anybody wants to have in a pissing contest don't you think." I exasperated.

"You made your opponents pissed themselves though."

I snorted. "Either way, unless puberty gives me a growth spurt I desperately need, I'll be shaming men left and right for being 'adorable' as you say."

I wasn't short, but I knew I wasn't going to be tall. And my refusal to cut my hair will leave me feminine looking until my teenage years and even then I'm not really hopeful of my masculinity. I've already accepted that part of myself and told myself it can't be helped but I was a male dammit! The only thing I could do is assert my fucking power and make people fear me in trade of my cuteness.

And I had beautiful hair, kunoichi can go fuck themselves too if they ever tried to pull any excuses about their hair. I'll fight with it long and flowing and still beat the shit out of anybody that thinks they'll use it as my weakness.

I hate pissing contests, it was such a waste of time for little reward and reminds me of my lack of appearance as a male.

Fuckers.

 _-Line Break-_

"I still expect you to still practice you medical skills and work on expanding your reserves." Tsunade-sensei lectured. "You'll be pulled into being a medic as well so don't be surprised and throw a fit when you have to work wit other people."

I nodded. "Of course." I ducked under her painful punch.

"Brat, at least look like you're going to miss me. I've spent a whole year teaching you the basics of everything I know, appreciate me more!" She ranted at me.

I just crossed my arms and looked away. "It's not like don't appreciate you." I mumbled.

I yelped feeling her yank me into her arms. "Don't worry brat, even if you're a little bastard to teach, you're still cute and I'll miss you, you know? It's too bad you don't want to be a full medic, then I would be able to teach you how to give people real hell."

"I already give people hell and I do have a full lisence." I said muffled into her chest before struggling. "And let go dammit! Put me down!"

"You know, most boys would be blushing up a storm." Sensei said disappointed. "I need to take you out drinking someday."

I growled at her. "Do I look like I want to lose brain cells? And there is no way I'm drinking with a person like you! I'm going to lose all of my money if I do!"

I gagged as she got me in a headlock. "Because you're so good with money that you'd make the perfect drinking buddy! Don't go dying off on me when you're out there alright?"

"I should be saying that to you!"

The tides of war were rearing back in full force, I was going to be officially part of the fight the moment I recieved this vest. Be on the same playing field as my brother who is adamant to fight for this village.

The anticipation is killing me.

 _-Line Break-_

I think this was a start of a hoarding problem. I just realized how much junk I have from my adventures from other countries that I've collected. It was kind of embarrassing and it didn't take long before storage scrolls became my friends.

I collected a lot of books. Any kind of books, old lost manuscripts to journals to modern day books, didn't matter and I've read them all.

I've noticed that there were a lot of Fuyuchi books that I've obtained, books from the Fuyuchi family that studied anything and everything and written them down into their journals. I've collected literature that would make me a lot of money because of how rare or how famous the author's work was. The Warring Era was interesting and somehow not surprising that people would try to entertainn themselves from death.

My favourites were the journals though, they were like shifting through my own memories but in form of ink and animal skin. In some way, it help me cope to read other people's lives, their aspirations, their hopes and dreams. It was easy for me to fill in some blanks through the experiences other other deceased people.

I was starting to need it.

It suddenly became hard to be around people I've noticed. It was overwhelming and I begin to shake like I was afraid of something, like the world was be coming surreal. The memories were there too, making people appear in business suits than the usual wear of the warm Konoha weather, cold cement over the pathways, stone over wood.

It was becoming hard.

But it's not like I liked being in crowded places anyways nor did I actively went out to anywhere that's popular for the village to accumulate to. I don't walk through streets but above them and it's easy to avoid everyone seeing that I'm a chunin now.

It was fine, I could live without my more favourable places like Akimichi's. It was easier seeing I cook and hunt for my own food anyways.

But that didn't stop Minato from trying.

I growled at the smiling blonde who was beaming at me. "It's not bad Yuu-chan! You can't just live with dusty old books and no sunlight."

"I can certainly try." I twitched and swallowed at the constant brushing and touching as I was pulled through the streets.

It was definately getting harder and I hated it. I wasn't anxious but for some reason I was, I felt like I needed to separate myself from these, these-

 _Sheep._

The mindlessness and the chatter was grating on my nerves.

 _Information moved them, whether it was true or not._

Their constant mingling was ringing throughout my head and it rubbed me wrong. I didn't like being here, I didn't like the touching and the fakes, liars, and-

 _I could never hold down small talk with strangers, they were useless and pointless other than make the money flow and support the bases of power._

 _I was a killer, a hunter, a predator._

 _Not some sheep that hid behind their shepards and dogs._

My thoughts assembled and my body moved, moved away from the crowds to leave the mass of bodies that were suffocating me with pure irritation. I was furious, I didn't know why though but I knew that I will continue to hate people. Their masks were well worn for the day-to-day lives they lived and it frustrated me on how they could live so freely without care.

 _It would be so easy to end it after all._

 _-Line Break-_

The smell of blood permeated the air, the sounds of battle was prodominant and the air was heavily saturated with chakra and rain.

I licked my lips facing off the Ame-nin in front of me, Kaito was at my side snarling and snapping at anyone looking at us. The giant lizard flared his bright pink feathers in a show of intimidation and I could feel my blood sing when tearing through the offending forces.

Blood stained up and down my person and it dripped down along my weapon to show I wasn't to be trifled with. That I would trample on them.

 _Screams, faces, bodies littered the ground before me._

I swung down my bo-staff creating a wave of destruction.

 _All of them never stood a chance against me._

I trapped them all in my genjutsu in psychedelic colours and confusion.

 _Their blood bowed onto the floor knowing who was superior._

I unlatched my gun and-

 _I was ruthless, I was merciless, I was quick to rain down death in an act of kindness._

The smell of gunpowder and ash was muted in the rain but the look of fear was all too prominent in the eyes of the enemy. Kaito snarled and purred at the same time as we advanced on the frozen enemies that wouldn't run. Couldn't run.

 _But my missions came first, they were the reason why I could hunt after all._

"Why did you Ame-nin ambushed us?" I crouched down to their prone forms. "It wasn't very nice you know?"

"W-we won't tell you a thing!"

I shrugged. "I don't care if you don't tell me a thing honestly." I looked down at the two. "But the higher ups will." Kaito growled softly while grinning cruelly. "I'll have to drag you both to our IT unit regardless anyways."

They both looked stunned as I made quick work of them and let Kaito drag them with the ninja wire I carry around. The great beast was quick to prance into the clearing where we left our comrades to recuperate and heal.

The rain didn't do anything to wash away my recent bloodbath, everybody here just stared at my with a degree of awe and fear. My high was now being weighed down from the reality of the situation and suddenly I didn't feel so powerful anymore.

Static filled my vision and blood, bodies, and screams-

"Yuu!"I looked up to a concern Dan. "Are you okay?"

I wasn't tired, my chakra levels were decent, and the enemy wasn't a threat anymore. "I don't know."

"Yuu?"

My comrades are safe, the enemy is down, I was alive.

But why did I feel so horrible? Why was I guilty? The blood on my hands were from people that tried to spill ours! It's what they get for trying to play the game so unprepared!

Visions of black and white flashed, they lied there in pools of their own-

"Yuu!"

 _I was a hunter but didn't make killing any better. Every kill I made, I made sure to look in their eyes. To watch the life leave them to know that I did that, that their lives was taken by me and to remind myself I chose this path._

I clenched my eyes at the creeping darkness, I held my head at the non-exsistant headache, and my breath was shallow from the tightness in my stomach.

 _I chose this path. Every choice I make was a choice I will not regret. Regreting things was a waste of time, if I made a mistake, I will live with it. Making things complicated is unnessary if we can keep it simple._

 _I lived and let live. If others can't live with that then they'll die trying._

I snapped my eyes open as Dan shook me harder and I shook myself from his grip. " 'M fine." I internally wince at my slur. "I'll be fine."

I heard Dan sigh. "Tsunade is going to kill me you know?"

"She'll get over it." I swallowed. "I'm alive aren't I?"

"I think she would like her student mentally sound." Dan patted my head. "And less bloody." He wiped his hand on his vest.

I was okay, everyone was fine, and I just need to tend to my injuries before starting on the others.

Oh fuck, I actually lost a lot of blood didn't I?

 _I eventually learned to enjoy killing, enjoyed it with others that shared my sentiments._

 _It was so easy after all._

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment below!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! New chapter! For any of you affected by Hurricane Harvey, I hope for your saftey along with your families. Also warn your families that live along the Atlantic because Hurricane Irma is also a Category 3. Be safe.

 _July 30, 2017- Finished.  
September 1, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I hate hospitals but they were necessary.

Still though, I was healed up and these medics are insistant on keeping me here. It was out of respect that I didn't snap or growl at them because I know they have enough of that from their other patients.

There was a nice wound on my side from a gash I don't remember recieving, the medics said I took a hit for one of my teammates before going off on a slaughter. Or, that's what the reports say.

I didn't like the fact that my mind blanked out on me from the intial start of the attack, all I remember was that I had to hunt down my offenders and drag the survivors to be questioned. My memories also overrided with the situation again but hopefully that won't happen again, it usually doesn't.

Kaito was purring in his cat-sized lizard form trying to comfort me, I like the gesture even if he was just an illusion.

"Yuu-chan!"

I immediately put my hand up to stop my hopeless brother. "I love you and all but I'm not letting you jump me right now. I'm hurt." I said the last part a little sullen.

"Yuu-chan!" Minato cried. "I can't believe your patrol got ambushed and I wasn't there!"

"I'm actually happy you weren't there." I said to myself, I'd hate to see what I'd do if you were injured.

Minato just grabbed my arm and whined. "Yuu-chan!"

"Ah, I glad it's lively in here." I looked up to see a Yamanaka enter the room. "If it's not too much trouble I would like to ask a few questions about what happened. My name is Yamanaka Daisuke."

I nodded and Minato sat straight up. "I can't tell you much, I don't really remember much." I scratched my head looking away.

"That's fine, that's normal in a high stress situation." The Yamanaka said. "We will be going through the situation step-by-step, that usually helps."

I crossed my arms in thought. "I guess if it works."

"You were patrolling the borders, Katou Dan, your jonin commander, said that it was raining with limited vision but somehow you were able to defend against the ambush."

I closed my eyes remembering that and nodded. "I was looking out over the border, I remember the rain shifting oddly, and the colours of the trees weren't matching the rest of the forest."

Yamanaka just raised an eyebrow. "And then?"

"I tried signaling something was off but they were already attacking." I started fidgeting my hand. "I- I had a kunia digging into one of the Ame-nin's neck before I knew it."

"You don't remember what happened inbetween?"

I was getting nervous at my lack of memory. "Everyone got hit with something and I just had to move. I moved and-" I grasped my head at the oncoming headache. "I moved and I-"

Blood dripped off of my form, chakra sharpened at my finger tips and extended it to my weapon as I made a swift counter-attack against those who dared to lay a hand on my own.

Screams, they all screamed knowing I wouldn't let up on my attack. They scrambled to runaway but I wouldn't let them.

Kaito's claws tore through the ground where the offending attackers tried to run. His form was made very real as I let his claws harden, teeth sharpen as his being came to life.

"I killed all of them." I swallowed the dried spit at the back of my throat. "And I didn't hold back anything."

"You spared two though." Yamanaka said. "Apparently the ambush was to fully drag Konoha into the war entirely rather than standby as a neutral force. Ame and Iwa are in slight collaboration because of Iwa and Suna's rising struggle of resources at their borders." He said. "It's somewhat unknown why Iwa and Ame would try to drag us in but the assumption is that with war against us, the neighboring countries between us will have to ally with them or us if they wanted to survive."

"Politics." I growled out. "I hate politics." Yamanaka nodded at that.

"And with the alliances clear, it'll be easier to make bolder moves against eachother without looking bad to the other major countries." Minato groaned. "And Yuu-chan was in the middle of it!"

I tried growling at his but remembering that awful night was weighing down on me again. The nausea was coming back and I was dizzy, Kaito was whining at me to respond but the darkness was creeping back up again.

I didn't fight it this time, I was in a safe area and nobody needed my help. I'll sleep this off and face it another time.

 _-Line Break-_

"Will he be alright?" Minato asked seeing his brother pass out.

Daisuke just sighed. "Between him and the others? He's actually one of the better ones with his first kill, or kills. Memory laspes are normal along with nausea and black outs as you saw. I was surprised how cooperative he was with the questioning though."

"Yuu-chan is as cooperative as long there isn't any underhanded means." Minato shrugged. "He's pretty good at spotting people that do and he know it's standard procedure too."

Daisuke hummed at the information. "I heard he's not like that in the academy though."

"Yuu-chan said the academy was a formality that the clans used to show off." Minato said making Daisuke snort. "He's a lot more attentive with Tsunade-san because he's learning at a rate where she's more than happy to teach at. Despite Yuu-chan's eccentric style, he's a no-nonsense person and is happy to be direct if others are too."

"Huh, I'll file that away for future encounters." The platinum blonde said. "Anyways, I deem your brother well enough that he won't need a psyche evalution for now. He'll be withdrawn before he'll be well so just be there for him, alright?"

Minato nodded vigorously. "Of course!"

But that didn't mean his worry went away. He's never seen Yuu-chan so afraid before, the air of being unsure and scared was so foreign to Minato that Yuu-chan actually looked like a ten year old boy. None of the guarded looks that he looked everything with suspicion or the confidence he had in his words, he was completely weakened by the expierence he just went through.

Minato grasped his little brother's hand feeling the warmth that came from it. "I'm sorry I wasn't there but I'll be stronger for the next time."

 _-Line Break-_

I rubbed the bandage on my cheek, the adhesive was itching and the cut under it was irritating. The same was for the bandaging on my side but that one hurt a lot, it stung with every movement and it itched bad.

It was a shame that it was discouraged to heal with chakra so often, or else the body wouldn't be able to heal as fast as it can by itself. I could heal these wounds faster than these medics can diagnose them.

Nothing was said about the repercussions of escaping the hospital though.

I was stalking through the rooftops to find a more suitable place to sleep, the smell of antiseptic, white walls, and the shouting of my neighbors were getting to me.

I was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument feeling the breeze, it was peaceful watching the village. I had the pillow from the hospital with me and I leaned into a boulder relaxing into it.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" I growled lowly at Dan.

The older man sighed. "I'm surprised that mouth of yours hasn't gotten you into trouble yet."

"That's because I know how to stay out of it." I growled. "Why are you here?"

Dan just smiled and plopped himself next to me. "I came here to say thanks. For saving me."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You really don't remember?" Dan pointed to my wounded side. "If you didn't take that blow for me, I don't know if I would've survived."

I frowned. "But I'm alive, well, I hope I am. This is a weird fucking hell if I'm dead."

"The only reason you're alive is because of the way you hold your weapon." Dan informed me. "Your reverse grip absorbed majority of the blow before you struck back at the enemy. You would've bled to death before making it back to us."

Kaito cooed in my lap and I gave him a pat. "Then it's a good thing then, everybody walked away and we got the fuckers that jumped us. That's a win in my books."

"...I'd understand if I was talking to someone older but do you realise what you're saying?"

I glared at the man next to me. "Not everybody here growing up within this village is blind, and just because I was born a civilian doesn't mean I have the senses of one."

"I know, you're a chunin at ten years old." Dan chuckled. "A scary little chunin at that."

I waved him off. "Go write a gooey letter to sensei or something. Go away."

"I already did, I'm waiting for the gooey letter back."

I growled at him. "Shut up then."

 _"Mother fucker, dammit, shit, now I owe the bastard money."_

 _"Fuck! Why are we so violent? I can't get this shit out of my shirt!"_

It's not bad, other people went through the same thing I did. I wasn't any different than the man next who had a much higher kill count than I did. I'll be fine, I am fine compared to other nutcases here.

 _"Next time, I'll show you how to really shoot this baby."_

Maybe I can spar with the others after I heal up, I wasn't fast or strong enough to stop that hit on me so I need to train to stop that from happening again. The only reason I seemed physically strong was because of my chakra control but in reality I was weak, I can't take a hit for shit so I need to be faster and defend better.

I wonder if Akio finally got that sword he wanted.

 _-Line Break-_

I was eating the offering that was given to me. Akimichi will always be the best bribe food anyone can offer me even if it was getting harder to walk into the restuarant.

"How come you didn't tell us you made chunin?! And why am I still paying for you?!" Akio shouted.

"Why are you so loud." I swallowed and took a sip of water. "What's wrong now?"

"We should be asking you that! We heard you got hurt on your last mission!" Aki stressed. "Badly hurt."

"I'm alive." I said blandly but I felt oddly flattered by their concern. "You're being stupid." I looked away from them.

"Translation: 'I'm fine guys, thanks for worrying about me.'" Tsume looked at me with a smirk. "Right?"

I felt heat rising to my face before eating. "Whatever."

"But still!" Akio continued. "I can't believed you didn't tell us about your promotion!"

"It wasn't really a fun time, the chunin exams I mean." I took another piece of meat. "I'd much rather had you guys to work with than the ones I was with."

"See?" Tsume pointed. "I told you he did care."

I bristled and glared at Ren prodding my injury. "You _are_ hurt. What exactly happened?"

I withheld my fidget as a chill went up my body, I guess I wasn't over what happened. "We were attacked, everybody sustained injuries but nobody died."

"What about the enemy-nin?" Akio urged.

My vision blurred and I grinded my chopsticks together. "Two were captured, I haven't heard anything concrete."

It was hard to keep still, hard to stay put, hard to answer their curiosities. The prickling sensation that made my hairs stand up and my toes curl made it feel like winter came calling within the heated restaurant.

Why were they asking so much?

Can't they see the blood? The blood that I spilt? I made the ground red and riddled with bodies and showed not mercy when they screamed-

I was startled hearing a chair being pulled up next to the booth we were in. I looked over to Sakumo-sensei giving us an easy smile as he sat next to us and stole a bite.

"Yo! I saw you guys through the window and thought I'd join you." The white-haired man pulled out a picture. "My little 'Kashi is bigger now, everyone here has met him so you should come by some time."

I took the picture and saw a crawling baby with his plush toys, his whispy white hair was sticking up like his father's and the dog in the picture looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. I gave back the photo pretending that it didn't made me feel better.

"It's not like I had the free time."

"Then I should catch you when you do then." He nodded to himself. "I'll ask Hokage-sama if you have free time next time."

I twitched. "Don't ask such a useless questions."

He tapped his finger on the table. "You need to relax more, why don't you go home? Minato-kun was looking for you earlier, apparently you've been giving him gray hairs with you disappearing from the hospital again."

"Yeah." I got up. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, your brother wants to talk to you too."

I blinked at before nodding. "I'll go find him then."

I'm okay. I'm fine. I just need a little more time.

And talk to nii-chan while I'm at it.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-chan!"

"I swear, I can't start a single conversation without you yelling my name." I grumbled entering the apartment.

"Why are you here?! You can't keep leaving the hospital whenever you like!" Minato despaired.

I shook my head. "I left a note."

"'I went out to eat' isn't a proper note!"

"But I let you know what I was doing." I frowned. "And I came home."

Minato sighed. "I want you to get better."

I looked down to the ground and shifted my feet. "Sorry." I twiddled my fingers nervously. "I didn't want to sleep alone, I haven't been sleeping well."

He stiffened and I let him dote on me. "You've been having nightmares?" Minato asked quietly.

"I wake up in cold sweat most nights." I started not looking at him. "The white walls bring me back too, it's easy to imagine everything when there's a blank canvas all around me."

I was startled when Minato ruffled my hair. "C'mon, go take a bath and go to sleep."

"I'm sorry." I said. "And thanks."

"Don't be sorry for anything, I'm happy that you talked to me." Minato smiled. "Everything's going to be fine, nii-chan's here!"

I blushed before fidgeting again. "C-can I sleep with you?" I swivelled my eyes to the side. "For tonight?"

I squeaked startled when Minato hugged me. "As many nights as you need Yuu-chan."

I buried myself into his hug and felt warm. Against the cold chill back at the restaurant, Minato was warm like a sunny nap on a hill. I was safe and sound from all the noise, it was peaceful and I could sleep all day if I wanted.

Sleep sounds great right now.

 _-Line Break-_

For the time being I got put on hospital duty, I was able to walk and use chakra so I was going to make myself useful. It was only a bonus that the medic-nin liked my method of keeping the more rowdy ninjas in bed and the fact I was useful in the operating rooms.

I was currently fist deep in some guy's gut and sewing up his insides. As the one with the best chakra control, chakra strings and scapels are easy to create and to operate at the moment's notice. I didn't like cutting people up but this was a necessity seeing the fucking hospital was so understaffed. It was a lot more easier to move around the place seeing I scared the overworked staffers and I had seniority for some reason.

Something about having Tsunade-sensei as a teacher or something.

But either way, I was never crowded and the patients that came and went knew not to piss me off. It was almost relaxing if I didn't have to get my hands so bloody and not vent my frustrations actively.

"Torito-san, we can take over from here." I looked up to a couple of people entering the room. "There's another patient that's needing your attention in the other room."

Meaning they were bloody and dying from blood loss.

Fuck, how the hell did sensei do this? This was horrible and this was only the basic of the basics on being a medic. Stitching people up with chakra strings was no problem, broken bones is something I didn't really have to work with often, and stopping blood loss was no problem but it was still messy. I only had to worry about that part and let the others deal with the potential shock and any other complications.

The intermediate and expert levels of being a medic came with extracting foriegn substances, usually poison, nerve damage and bateria and others like it. I am definately not cut out to be anything more than your basic combat medic in these kinds of situations. I would never have the patience or the disipline to do so.

Having someone else's life at your hands, to keep them alive, was a stress I wouldn't be able to handle. I was a killer first. I would end more lives faster than I could save one.

"Yuu-chan!" I heard Akio called out happily before actually looking at me. "Why are you bloody?!"

"Busy." I swiftly walked passed him.

I did not enjoy working in the hospital.

I'll stick to killing.

 _It's easier after all._

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! This is a short and sweet chapter, mostly filler but it'll be an introduction of teen worries and start of confusing pairings. As I'm typing up the story, it went on a tangent and reminding me why I don't write romance.

 _August 1, 2017- Finished.  
September 4, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I growled at Katou Dan's chatter. "Leave me alone! Why are you following me?!"

"C'mon! We can go see my little sister and neice!"

"Fuck off you fucking weirdo!" I gathered chakra into my legs and launched myself through the window and promptly exiting the Hokage's Tower from quite high up. It was child's play to direct wind chakra around me for a softer landing.

"You shouldn't curse Yuu-chan!"

It's been almost two years since the incident and everything is back to normal though Katou Dan is more clingy like Minato was. I've been on more missions with higher risks that made me face combat more often. Do to my performance on my first encounter, I was deemed reliable to be part of teams that will face enemy contact than not.

There were plenty of other ninjas with more skills and experience but I was more of a power play for the village. Showing off a little ten year old that can out smart and kill people two to three times my age boosted confidence in clientele and told the hostile countries to fuck off at the same time.

But the primary reason was to show that despite Nidaime's death, Konoha wasn't weakening any time soon.

I wasn't close to the Second, I barely saw him as my head commander but I knew he was someone to respect and not to piss off too much regardless. My last respectable memory of the Second was him giving my chunin vest. Sensei was devastated but Dan was able to keep her on her feet, the gooey couple will be getting married soon enough.

She came back being known as the greatest medic-nin for finding majority of the antidotes for Chiyo of Sunagakure's poisons and one of the Legendary Sannin after fighting the fucker Hanzou that was in charge Amegakure.

I was still sore from that ambush.

But Tsunade-sensei was still herself in the end, a little more arrogant but still herself. She was concern about my well being but the moment she sent Dan my way was when I stopped caring about hers. The fucking crazy bitch sends her weirdo of a fiance to drag me back to 'dinner' where it's really a gambling fest for her.

Other than that, Konoha's part of the war is just settling skirmishes along the border after the thing with Hanzou. The moment I learned he had Salamanders as his summons, a little part of me wanted to signed the Lizards to show that I had _real_ reptiles than those fake knock offs.

"Ah! Yuu-chan!"

I tensed before looking at Akio running up, a lot of genin got field promotions that included Akio's team and Shikaku's too. It was also another power play but that didn't mean they didn't deserve it, they just got it easier without the hassle of tests and paperwork. Scarlet is becoming acceptable but she and Minato are getting too close for my liking.

She knows I don't approve but she has yet to try and prove herself worthy. I never expected her to be such a coward, if she doesn't step up and stop running away I'll never approve of her.

"Wait! Yuu-chan! Don't walk away from me!"

I twitched. "Why are you bothering me?"

"C'mon Yuu-chan! We wanted to invite you to dinner!" Akio clinged on me. "You been on mission after mission so I'm seizing the chance now to drag you to socialize!"

I glowered at him. "If that weirdo is there, it's your head."

"Weirdo? Are you being stalked again?"

"Sensei's fiance."

"I can't believe you get away with calling him that." Akio led me down to an out-of-the-way alley. "Tsunade-sama is scary."

My breath escaped me, I didn't realize I was holding it in, thank god it was night time. Crowds were becoming absolutely intolerable with each passing day. I try to up my tolerance but nothing was working.

I shrugged. "I've faced scarier."

"You mean you can imagine scarier." Akio pushed me into a building. "You're getting more creative with your genjutsu, you've made ninja wary of the colours pink and purple. Why couldn't you choose red or something? It's not manly to tense at the colour pink."

"Nothing's scarier than a children's book coming to life." I said thinking about my latest victim. "Ninja are too desensitized to the usual blood and gore but not to brightly coloured animals with teeth."

"Kaito is still your beloved genjutsu I see, have you thought about creating another like him?" Akio asked.

"No, and there's no point anyways, I don't have the reserves to keep another like Kaito around." I said and I heard a collective sigh of relief by the tables next to us. "And Kaito is anything I want him to be."

"Which brings us the real reason of this gathering!"

I jumped as hearing party poppers going off as everybody appeared in a blur into sight. I hit the nearest offender, Akio, into the far wall with my tonfa out of instinct.

"Ha! Pay up!" I heard somebody behind me shout.

"Goddammit."

I growled at my friends and readied myself. "What's going on?"

"C-c'mon Yuu." Inoichi put his hands up in defense. "We all gather to celebrate your first entry in the bingo book! See?" He shoved a bingo book in my face. "A B-rank too!"

I snorted seeing it was the Iwa version. "The fuckers listed a twelve year old as a B-Rank?"

"They listed a _chunin_ with A-Rank genjutsu skills that has the super strength of the great Senju Tsunade who is part of the Sannin." Inoichi listed off. "I think think your abilities are aptly ranked, I think the only reason why you're not ranked higher is because of experience and lack of form in actual combat."

I read my basic entry and was surprised that then had a decent picture of me. Apparently I was a little shit on their side of the borders when they nicknamed me 'Walking Nightmare.' I was almost always stationed where Iwa and Ame are because of my ability to see through the rain and easily cut through water and earth jutsus.

Plus my medic training comes in handy for more external injuries Iwa and Ame inflicts compare to the constant poisonings Suna likes to employ. It's a good thing to because I heard it was a bitch to fight Suna-nin, poison warfare is not a battle I'm willing to fight. I heard that Sakumo was doing fine and making his name there.

"You're already making waves throughout the nations." The older Yamanaka patted me on the back.

"Th-that should be my line." Akio groaned. "Wh-why did you have to hit so hard?"

I sat down in a chair offered to me. "What is this place?"

"It's a bar that serves good food." Shikaku slipped next to me. "It was a quiet place, congrats on getting on someone's shit list."

"Which one?" I joked. "How's the intellegence department treating you?"

"Some days I want to strangle you while others I wonder why you're not there doing the paperwork you created." He glowered. "The only good thing you provided was your code you made back at the academy. How bored were you to create a written code that separates the phonetic sounds of the alphabet?"

Kaito snickered within me and I gave him a blank face. "To where I was dreaming about it." Literally.

Ren slid to the other seat next to me. "He's a genius that was a little shit back at the academy. He slid through the academy with silent threats of torment and none of the chunin instructors were willing to see that he was smart over the fact that he's a terror."

"I regret nothing." I took a drink of my water after sniffing for alcohol. "The academy was a special torture for me too."

"That's because you would've disappointed Minato if you got violent." Ren said through my glare. "You both got brother complexes so bad that it's both endearing and gag-inducing to watch."

I blushed and growled at him. "Nii-chan and I care for eachother, what's wrong with that?"

"It's to the point where people are wondering if it's 'more than brothers' when it comes to you two."

I let those words sinking in before I glared at the sudden silent room letting my killing intent leek and fill the room. I let every god damn shinobi in the bar and within the vicinity that was listening in just what I thought about their twisted imagination.

"Run." I rumbled out a growl. "I'll let you all run now."

I hunted every single one of them, the Hokage let me off lightly too seeing I just used a very light genjutsu and beating on the damn sick perverts. Said that the jonin should've been able to out run a young chunin.

A Shadow Clone was put in place of my punishment, the headache was going to be a bitch but there was no way in any fucking hell I was going to spend several days doing paperwork. I may be good at it but I fucking hate it.

I still find it funny that the esteemed head commander himself didn't figure out that trick. Anything desk-job related I always left one to deal with the paperwork, nobody never noticed it being a clone so I kept it to myself. Minato was the one that taught me the jutsu after his pervert sensei did, said that it was safer to do his fuin experiments while still recieving the experience.

Come to think of it, Minato has been doing the same thing too. We may not be blood-brothers but it's obvious that we definately have the same brains and common sense out of all these nimrods.

Perverted nimrods.

 _-Line Break-_

"So you're almost thirteen now."

I looked at Minato strangely. "Yeah?"

"And you're finally coming into your teenage years."

"You're halfway done, don't make me jealous." I huffed.

Minato ignored me. "And I know Tsunade-sama already gave you 'the talk' seeing you're medically trained in the basics."

I coughed and spit out my drink. "W-what are you going on about?!" I growled at him.

"But obviously your lack of socializing left you very unaware of how relationships work." Minato continued.

"I am not having this conversation with you!" I tried to runaway but Minato jumped me to the ground pinning me on my back. "Get off!"

"I just want you to know that all girls are harpies and all guys are pigs with the exception of our friends of course." Minato said seriously. "And if any person catches your interest, you have to let me know. I'll make quick work of them and reveal their true nature and see if they're worthy of you!"

I blushed at his implication and struggled. "I'm not dating anyone any time soon you idiot! I'm not interested and I highly doubt that anyone will take an interest in me like that either."

"What do you mean by that? You're coming into your body and you've been turning a lot of heads your way."

I scoffed. "Yeah, because they want to know if I'm pissed off or not and want to know when the genjutsu is coming."

Minato shook his head. "No! People are taking an interest in you as a potential partner!" He stressed. "Both male and female within the shinobi ranks and civilians that first see you are admiring you because you're cute!"

"That's before they realize I'm a violent little fucker." I dismissed. "And I don't like people period nii-chan, be thankful that my love is only extended to you."

"Which is why I'm trying to protect your heart from being hurt!" Minato looked determined. "Because you're going to find someone you will love more than me!"

I flustered at his declaration. "And what makes you think someone is strong enough to handle me? I'm not exactly an easy person to deal with."

"You're too hard on yourself." Minato frowned. "You're incredibly cute for one and once people get to know you they realize that you're actually very sweet when-"

"Shut up!" I snapped but my red face was still there. "There's still a matter of me actually looking for a partner and I'm not searching anyone _ever._ "

"You're still young and so are your friends." Minato insisted. "I know you're comfortable with Ren-kun and Akio-kun is very willing to-"

I snarled at him increasing my struggling. "I will not listen to your ramblings!"

I may look appealing to the eye but people are quick to find out how unappealing I can get. I really couldn't care less about finding a partner to be gooey with like sensei or Minato's deep-seeded crush and I wasn't about to chain myself to another person's expections because I wasn't 'perfect'.

As a selfish person, I knew what people aren't willing to give up the comforts of life for another person easily. That's why there were qualifications that each person seeks out for maximum compatibility, it was an easy task for some and a whole lot harder for others.

Which reminds me that I need to see if Scarlet is finally qualified, I know she knows she needs to pick a fight with me if she ever wants to get to the next step. The coward's lucky that I've been busy.

But first, I need to get Minato off of me.

 _-Line Break-_

I was lounging on the couch by the mission hall being stared at by the genin that were there too. Everybody else was ignoring me and was more willing to swiftly stay out of my way out of preservation of their sanity.

"Torito Yuu." I looked up to Scarlet's serious face. "I believe we have some things we need to settle."

Scarlet has been making a name for her self like I was. Bloody Death was a much more fitting name than the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero back at the academy. Her red hair along with her kenjutsu and ninjutsu styles has brought attention to her for her enemy's swift demise and beauty of her form. That was all topped with her fuinjutsu that her fallen clan was famous for.

I smirked. "Finally, I've been waiting for you to come out and say that. You've been hiding too long for my liking and your name would've been changed to coward permanently." I sneered.

Her face just reddened. "It's not like you're an easy person to find!"

"And you're too quick to avoid any contact with me since I got chunin." I raised my tonfas readying myself. "Are you that afraid of a thirteen year old or are you that pathetic?"

The swift unsheathing of her blade sounded in front of me and Kaito's excitement rose within me. "You're a brat that needs to know his place!"

"And you're going to be just another harpy if you don't shape up!" I came crashing down to her. "Coward!"

Scarlet struck back but she quickly took out a scroll. "You fucking little shit!"

"Come here so I can cave your face in!" I snarled at her retreating form. "I'll show you what happens for even _thinking_ you have a chance with my nii-chan with that kind of cowardice!"

We both disappeared leaving a wake of betting ninjas after we blew a hole in the Hokage's Tower. The tower needs new sealing if it let us break it now, and it desparately needed to be redecorated anyways.

And like fuck I'll let the harpy win a fight against me, I've trained hard with my physical strength and like hell I was going to let Scarlet beat me around. Her overly large reserves made nearly all of my genjutsu obsolete, but that only means I get to pull the really fun ones out on her.

She will handle it if it meant getting a chance with nii-chan.

I will not be one to be trifled with, especially when it could hurt my brother.

 _-Line Break-_

I was grinning in the hospital bed, I won the fight but Scarlet got me real good and nearly cut off my left arm. The medic-nin was horrified when I came in with the upper arm mangled and half healed with a beaten red head on my back. She pulled a surprise kenjutsu move that launched towards me and I paid the price of underestimating her for one bit.

I was going to fully recover and sped up my healing with my own jutsu for this once seeing I didn't get hurt during a mission. I wasn't about to waste time in a hospital bed when I could be beating more Ame and Iwa fuckers that still want to try me.

The scarring will be bad but I didn't really care, it meant Scarlet was strong enough to at least cripple an enemy as strong as me when the time comes. And she was still learning her form so she'll get stronger, much stronger with her annoying fuinjutsu.

I was glad I got the basics down with Minato or I would've been horribly screwed and cut up. I almost got caught in her shit nearly getting paralyzed in place, Kaito would've thrown a fit if I did.

God, she was going to be my sister-in-law. There was no way in hell I'll call her nee-chan anytime soon, she's still annoying and I'm not giving her that pleasure.

Sniffling sounded from the bed across from me and groaned. "Are you really crying? I'm above my age group so did you really think I would let anyone beat me?" I facepalmed at her teary face. "And I'm not heartless Scarlet, I'm just not a nice person."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" The Uzumaki was confused.

I crossed my arms and glared at her. "You're acceptable, but I expect you to keep getting stronger."

She sniffled again and wiped her tears letting my words sink in. "Y-you mean that-"

"Don't say it." I hissed at her. "My nii-chan only deserves someone that can watch his back and stand as his equal. You're lucky that out of all the females flocking to nii-chan, you at least are competent in being a real kunoichi than the harpies that try to sink their claws in."

Her eyes started to tear up again. "I thought you hated me! I like Minato-kun a lot and I thought I would never be able to be with him because of you!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You still have a lot to do before you can 'be with him', I'm watching you. And for god's sake! Stop crying!"

"I'm so happy though!" She wailed loudly. "I finally see why Minato-kun keeps you above everyone else, you're a god damn tsundere with a huge ass brother complex!"

"What?!" I snarled at her.

She threw her pillow at me and looked angry. "It's always 'Yuu-chan' this and 'Yuu-chan' that! He never talks about anything else to where I thought he was gay for you! On top of that, I thought you were actually gay for him too with how possessive you were around me!"

I blushed and threw the cotton bag back to her. "You are a sick pervert too! And of course nii-chan will talk about me, I'm his brother! _Brother!_ " I threw a scalpel I pinched from a nearby tray. "You should be honoured that I'm still willing to let you be even _near_ my nii-chan! I'll give you hell for thinking that at all!"

"W-wait!"

I chased after the fleeing red head and zoomed through the window she jumped out of. She wasn't part of the sick group of perverts I rained down on so I there was no reason for me to feel guilty the next time Minato saw us together as I beat her black and blue.

It was training after all, Minato still chose her as his partner throughout the years so it's my job to keep her in shape. There is no way I'm calling her nee-chan if she can't keep up with the program, she can't die and break my nii-chan's heart because of her lack of strength.

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Move on and fly higher."_

 _"You're free, remember that."_

I blinked away the tears as memories rose from the haze, nii-chan only held my love because he's strong and will become stronger than anyone else. He'll survive the strongest storms and the shattering nights that'll come.

He has to.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Another chapter, and careful everybody. Hurricane Irma is no joke.

 _August 3, 2017- Finished.  
September 6, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Sweat trickled down my face and neck and it stung my eyes as I concentrated at the body in front of me. The feeling of netting up poison in with the water on hand was extremely difficult but doable for me if I focused enough with the threat of having this guy die because I wasn't good enough. My chakra clumped up the poison as my hand pressed against this guy's chest before I pulled away revealing the black ooze within the ball of water.

The war was at its stopping point but the lingering poison traps around the Suna borders were becoming taxing to the patrols. The dust storms blowing in from their side hid the traps very well and more poison specialists were needed. Tsunade-sensei forced me to learn how to remove poison because out of all the medic-nin available, I would be able to learn and employ it the fastest.

It was fucking hard. Water was the exact opposite of my primary nature and it exhausted me to even hold the damn ball of liquid. There was also the fact that the organs were delicate and the poison was like a sludge that needed to be scrubbed off.

"Torito-san, here's the next tub of water."

Fuck me, this was horrible, but I couldn't let this guy die. He was a comrade and the only people that can die by my hands were the enemy. I will only have enemy blood on my hands, I will not have him the first to die because I failed.

I fucking hate being a medic, sensei can go fuck herself if she thinks I'll work in a hospital like this. Again, how she could deal with the stress of having someone's life in her hands was beyond me. The nightmares will be worse if I did fail, I rather take what I have than drive myself even more crazier than I already am getting.

How the hell did the medics here last for so long? I was already on my second chakra pill and my mental focus was waning. I could probably go for another few hours before I lose focus completely but this was nearly an everyday thing. The council should've approved sensei's proposal, the medics here will die of over-exertion and chakra exhaustion before stepping onto the field.

"Yuu-chan? How long have you been here?" Sensei came stomping in. "Why haven't you been relieved?"

I grunted before pulling out more poison. "I told them not to disturb me if it didn't pertain to the matter at hand."

"You're exhausting yourself! Go home and eat!" She looked around me and started yelling at the staff around me. "Where are the others that are qualified to operate? I know there should be one or two more here."

"Th-they all are recovering at the moment Tsunade-sama." A quivering nurse said. "T-torito-san is the only one who wouldn't take a break."

Irritation built up in me and I huffed at sensei's glare. "I'll finish up after this one."

"You're finishing up now." She shoved me away from the water bucket. "I'll take over, you go home."

Seeing her easily take the water and resumed the operating process made me respect her more after experiencing this myself. I will never be a lifesaver, the medic that sensei wants as a protege to continue her work. I was not meant to heal others the way she does, I was a killer through and through.

But I will be a killer that'll keep her safe, her and all the ones I call my own.

 _-Line Break-_

The war ended, everyone was celebrating and I was still on a mission gasping for air from a punctured lung. I was healing it already but the damn Ame-nin was persistant in tracking me down after shooting an arrow from the tallest treetop that didn't fit in my vision.

"C'mon you little brat! What happened to your blood lust? Did you turn tail after getting hurt? Did you like having your gut bleed out? Like you did to all my other friends?!"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, I was already putting togeter my bo-staff and detaching my beloved gun. I needed to go back to Io-san to make me a separate weapons of the tonfas and a gun. The bo-staff was unused and redundant for me, I hardly use that form if at all and I want it customized too.

"How are you so calm?" I looked up to Nara Morino. "You're severely hurt and you look like you're playing with a child." He whispered in slight fear of the situation.

The Nara came a long way from the chunin exams from those years ago, his other teammate was still a bitter genin but is doing well in helping the village. He's far from the closest thing in terms of a front-liner but his tactics and strategy helped in the field and as support as well.

"Because the fucker is a child." I readied my gun and aimed. "He may got a hit in but I'm not going to cry over something small."

He looked at me with disbelief. "You took out the arrow and coughed up a lot of blood, that blood pill you took won't do you any good in a few minutes." He reminded me. "Even if you're good with healing jutsus, you still have a punctured lung."

I scoffed. "You underestimate my skill." I took the shot and watched the Ame-nin's head jerk and his whole body fall over with a bang. "Yeah my crazy ass sensei will keep me in a hospital bed until I'm fully cleared but I know my own body to heal it enough where I'll survive."

"But still!" He looked frustrated. " _We're_ hurt and cornered, there's about two more Ame-nin out there and we don't even know if the others are alright!" He hissed quietly. "Unless we get help, we won't able to do anything!"

I looked at him blankly before giving a easy grin. "You obviously don't know much about me, despite the few missions we were on together I remember them being all boring with nothing going on." I looked him in the eyes and continued. "I'll show you exactly why Ame-nin hate me for a good reason."

The tallest tree was my target, through the rain and fog, I could see the beige speck behind the dull leaves. My eyes sharpened automatically and from here I could see him widen his own in fear. The trembling body was all I need to know that he knew what was coming.

It was another moment of watching a burning body combust and fall from a such great height that my own temporary partner was shaking at the sight. I looked down at my ruined gun and sighed at its unusable appearance. The combination of wind and fire chakra didn't mix well but it got the job done, even if my hand is severely burned but I could still move it normally.

"How?" I heard his fear quiver with his voice. "How can you kill so easily? Like they're just animals that need to be put down?"

I paused and glanced at him. "Because they are." I said bluntly. "I'm the hunter and they're the game I need to hunt if I want to survive."

"What?!"

I looked at him blankly. "Tell me, do you like our teammates?"

"Well, not exactly but their our guys-"

"Exactly, do you like the Ame-nin?"

"No! But-"

"The Ame-nin are hunting us back." I cut him off again. "It's not fun to see our side get hurt, to watch them suffer, to watch them die."

 _"We have to strike first, always strike first. He's an example if we don't and when we don't we will strike viciously back."_

 _"Look at you, next time I wonder if you'll even come back with the same clothes if you keep ruining your uniform."_

My eyes were hooded as I put away the obsolete junk in a pocket and sent a wave of chakra out of my body. The world around me rippled and warped and Kaito seemed to stepped out of the shadows in his human form with a playful smirk gracing his face.

"It's about time you gave me the ability to talk." Kaito ambled up to us. "I like tearing things apart but having a friendly banter is nice on our down time you know?"

"W-what? Who's he?"

I just smiled at the Nara and pulled him along. "Kaito, my best friend." I started walking in a direction. "C'mon, we still have one more to hunt now and we've got back up."

The Nara was going to see what kind of a nightmare I was to the enemy, show him what kind of person I was when on the battlefield. I was a cruel hunter after all, trapping my targets to let them know I was coming. Terrorize them from sheer foreboding alone.

A little part of me wants to join the IT department but I was too fond of the sky to stay underground everyday for too long.

It's no fun hiding after all.

 _-Line Break-_

I stared at the poofy, white haired kid that was Sakumo-sensei's three year old child. The kid stared back for a while before blushing and looking away. I tilted my head in question and from beside us we heard coughing taking our attention away from eachother.

"I see you finally met my son Yuu-chan." Sakumo-sensei slid next to his much younger clone. "This is Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi, this is Torito Yuu I told you about. From the bingo book?"

The kid blushed again. "He's prettier than in the books."

"Isn't he?" Sakumo-sensei nodded. "Sorry to ask you of this so suddenly."

I waved him off. "Your wife is important too, Tsunade-sensei is waiting."

"Thank you, and be good for Yuu-chan alright?" And he left in a blur before any of us said anything.

"Yuu-san?" I glanced at him in attention. "Will okaa-san be alright?"

I looked at him before sighing through my nose. "Let's have a seat inside, you ate already right?"

Kakashi nodded. "We had miso soup, rice, and fish."

"Then we'll talk in the living room."

The living room was large, it was massively spacious but small at the same time. It was filled with photos, books, and a couch which I occupied quickly while beckoning to Kakashi to do the same. The little guy climbed up looking old with that sad look on his face.

"Yuu-san?"

"I won't lie, your mom has an unknown illness and it's evolving faster than we can study it properly." I told him straight up.

His shoulders sagged and I could see his eyes watered slowly. "So she'll die?"

I stared at him for a bit before speaking up again. "We've been keeping her somewhat healthy by fighting off the symptoms as best we can. Your mom is fighting to stay alive too but if we can't find a working cure, she'll be living from her bed depending how bad it gets."

"But she won't be happy that way." Kakashi looked even more saddened. "Okaa-san likes to garden and go for walks out in the village."

I pat his head. "But I'm sure above all else, you and your otou-san makes her even happier. If it ever does get to that point, don't make her stop smiling."

"But I want okaa-san to stay alive!" Kakashi said frustrated. "Otou-san is sad because okaa-san is sick and I want my okaa-san to stay with us!"

I awkwardly pulled the crying boy to my side letting him lean into me. "Don't cry for her, she's still alive right? Make her happy, don't make her sad by being sad, show her that she made _you_ happy even if she couldn't do much."

 _"I made a picture for you big brother!"_

 _"Your hair is so pretty! Here, I even put flowers too!"_

 _"It's like sleeping right big brother? Hold my hand when I do?"_

 _"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you had to watch her go."_

I brushed my hand in his hair, the dull ache of watching a loved one slip away was excruciating. These memories were showing me things that made me afraid of experiencing them again and watching this kid was pulling at strings I didn't even know I had in my heart.

The kid climb on to my chest as he clung onto my neck, I laid flat on my back to get comfortable on the couch. It's not like I was going anywhere and the kid was doing me a favour of not losing his head like every other brat. I'll let him sleep on me if it meant sleep myself, I was banned from missions for a while after the last one with the arrow anyways. The fucker.

I glared at the added weight of Kaito in his cat-sized lizard form besides the kid. Kaito just stuck out his tongue at me and radiate chakra to lull all of us to sleep. It was cold that night so I couldn't complain.

 _-Line Break-_

"Nii-san, what are you making?"

I stirred the pot sleepily. "Rabbit stew."

"Where'd you get the rabbit? I'm pretty sure we don't have any in the fridge."

"I hunted one." I replied.

"But how?"

"I sent a clone."

"Clone? But aren't they just illusionary?"

"A Shadow Clone, they're solid and functional like you and me."

Kakashi scrunched up his face in thought. "Sounds like it takes a lot of chakra."

I nodded. "It does, about a quarter of my chakra. It's a dangerous jutsu to use because of the amount of chakra it takes so if you ever learn it, becareful with it."

Kakashi clunged to my leg. "You really think I'll learn a jutsu like that?" His eyes shined.

"You'll learn a whole bunch of jutsus like it if you're determined enough." I took a taste test before lowing the heat. "Can you set the silverware on the table? And where are the plates?"

"My cute little brother looks so domesticated." I twitched at Minato's voice. "This is the image that I see when I think about someone taking you away!"

"What?!" Kakashi squawked. "But I like nii-san! I just met him!"

"Right? Right?" Minato took Kakashi's little hands and held them close while crouching to his height. "One day someone is going to whisk Yuu-chan away and they might hurt him! We have to protect him when that happens."

The stew filled bowls were down on the table and I gave an irritated glare. "Don't fill the kid's head with nonesense nii-chan." I sat down myself. "Kakashi, eat up before it gets cold, your otou-san and okaa-san probably would like something to eat besides the crappy hospital food they have over there. We want to make sure the rest is still warm too when it reaches them."

I ate sluggishly watching the kid nod and start eating. I was still hurt seeing a puncture lung isn't something that can just be heal, the organ was delicate so actual surgery had to be conducted to keep it functioning properly. It sucked being on medical probation but what can I do?

I twitched again feeling Minato stare holes in me. "What?" I growled at him.

"You're surprisingly good with kids." He said looking impressed. "I thought you would've rejected Sakumo-san's favour when he came over."

I waved him off. "I owed him one and Kakashi is smarter than the other brats I see and saw as a collective."

"Still though, I'm surprised how good you are with him." Minato looked at me with a smile. "For a brat you were yourself, you've calmed down a lot too."

"There was nothing for me to do when we were younger, I'm still the same person I was back then." I gave him an irritated looked.

And I was, nearly a decade since I first awakened that one morning and I haven't changed much. I was still a violent fuck with sentimental feelings that grew over the years but nobody could say there was a noticeable change in me that they can point out physically and mentally.

If any, the years just fed to my usual habits letting them linger and grow. Any habits that did appear were just branches of my violent and bitter self that only grew because I got attached to something. My antisocial self was a possessive little shit, when it latches onto something, it doesn't let go no matter how much I try to pull away.

So I let that attachment leech to me. I let it grow and made it a reason for me to get stronger fast, made it a reason for me to stay in this village.

This village full of sheep.

 _-Line Break-_

"Hey wanna fuck later?"

The immediate result of that conversation had the teen kicked into the tree behind him. I continued on exploring Yugakure as my jonin commander finished business with the leader of the village in its transformation into a more touristy village. The village as a whole had a problem with facing difficult problems face to face so this was their 'out' from it.

The village just had a series of spineless leaders and they were being taken advantage of by Konoha quickly. Hotspings were a good attraction and Konoha wanted to get some of that money it was bringing in.

"I like them fiesty you know? That murderous look actually makes you look fucking ho-"

I gave another kick at this perverted stalker. "Leave me alone." I growled at him.

The silver haired teen purred. "I love it when you look like you want to fucking kill me, I bet blood is a good look on you too." He got up close to me again. "Want to go find some bitches to slaughter? It'll be our first date."

Kunai immediately was at his neck but only enough to draw blood. "I'll make _art_ on these pavements if you don't fuck off and leave me alone."

The taller teen just purred. "Why don't you do it with me then? This shitty village is pussying out and I bet we'll make a Jashin-damn pair in setting this shitty village straight."

I just struck and left the stalker hanging with bloody kunia impaling him to another tree. The teen has survived my more fatal attacks so far, leaving one in his neck wouldn't kill him.

And if it did, who the fuck cared?

The other Yu-nin looking hopeful at his death so I'm easily covered by his own turning their backs to him. The fucking pig hasn't left me alone since I stepped foot in the village.

"I never knew you were fucking kinky." I clawed at him with chakra nails at his voice. "I fucking bet you're a screamer, more than willing to be my fucking bitch after I'm through with you."

I slashed down at his arms and then his chest letting blood trickle down my own arms. "You can go fuck yourself with a god damn butter knife while I rip your eyes and and shove them down your throat so you can watch me tear out your entrails _piece by piece!"_ I snarled actually going for his eyes but he moved away quickly before I got reach him.

"I was right, blood does look fucking good on you!"

I kicked him, not holding anything back. I watched him fly away with false hope that the fucker would leave me alone. I never met such a forward stalker before, and one that lives through my lashings.

"God damn! I hope the bastard is actually dead from that!"

"He has to be dead, he can't come back from that."

"The fucking leaf is terrifying."

The crowd parted as I stalked through the path. Both civilian and ninja alike gave me nervous glances seeing the blood on me but I paid no mind as I went back to the hotel we were staying at. Lucky for me that the receptionist was used to the sight of blood and just told me to take a bath in the hotsprings.

Told me to not track any of it to my rooms, got to love civilians that work with ninja.

"Who the hell did you kill? We're on a diplomatic mission."

I settled in the hot water. "A pig, a pig that I hope is dead."

Shikaku sighed. "We want their money you know?"

"And I'm pretty sure that this village wants the pig dead too." I grumbled letting the blood dissolve into the water. "They'll be more than happy to give us more if we got rid of him."

My hand brushed through my hair letting it soak throughly, after this, I'll need to take a proper shower to get all the dirt out. I even got new clothes and other luxuries seeing this was the first mission I had going out of the borders since the war. I swallowed my anxiety through the crowds, it was easy seeing all these faces were unfamiliar.

Even easier seeing bookstores are still not a popular spot to crowd.

"You've been extremely busy throughout the war I see."

I looked up to Shikaku's inquiry as he stared at my scars. "It's not a big deal, sensei's beatings and medical training hurt more than what the fuckers were able to get in. And the bad looking ones aren't from them either."

"Yeah, I heard that the one from your left arm was from Uzumaki-san." I heard him say. "Heard that you both went at it for no particular reason either."

"I was testing her." I said simply before changing the topic. "I heard that you were making jonin soon."

The Nara sighed. "Yeah, it's a pain. I have to because I'm the next clan heir, if not, I would've stayed as a career chunin."

I snorted. "If the Hokage didn't promoted you to one anyways. Your brain of yours is valuable to him."

"And I wonder why you're not getting promoted." Shikaku looked at me. "You have both brains and power to be one and knock me off that list."

Yes, that was true. I was qualified to be promoted to jonin with my knowledge and skills and it wasn't hard for me to take charge of a squad. I got people out alive and I accomplish my missions successfully even if I hated diplomatic missions. It wasn't hard for me to fall back into the once-upon-a-time haze when I was on a mission.

"I'm unstable." I smiled at him. "No need a young ninja going power hungry with all the things that will open up to him once I get the jonin clearance."

"You don't even take advantage of your chunin one." Shikaku looked irritated. "Yeah you got your chakra books but you never touched any ninjutsu or even the kinjutsu at all. In fact, most of the time you only go to the library is to sleep most of the time." He huffed. "Maybe some other documents as well but they were harmless."

"I'm a flight risk."

Shikaku was startled. "What?"

"I'm a flight risk." I looked him into his eyes. "I'm intolerant of people and relationships with the people I do tolerate are weak. The one person they can hold leverage against me is already beloved by both civilian and shinobi and it doesn't hurt that he's the apple of everyone's eyes of our generation, especially that I'm more willing to listen to him than our own Hokage.

"Nidiame was rightly suspicious of me and his thoughts were passed down to those that were listening with fervent ears." I took the fringes of my hair in my fingers bitterly. "I'm unstable, despite them scouting _me_ out, they still deemed me mentally fit to join the ranks. Those people on their pedastals seem to forget that their age to thrive is dead, all they're doing is clinging onto the past that will never come."

Shikaku looked at me in surprise, at my unusual bitter, self-loathing. "You're not happy with the current council."

"Just you watch." I warned. "It didn't take me long to see that possessive man try to manipulate from the shadows. Now that Nidiame is gone, he's going to give everything he's got to control and undermine everyone's voices. He's quite upset that he didn't get the Hokage position himself."

"Danzou is never happy about the way things are going."

"And his puppets are falling in the same line of thinking." I glared down at my reflection. "Once they have majority of the village under their hands, they have the right to fear me fully. The liars and fakes the lot of them."

Shikaku looked stunned at my words. He didn't move, or I didn't hear him move, the water didn't ripple my reflection and the only sounds were the running water by the rocks.

"Why are you telling me this? Does Minato know?"

I frowned even more. "No, nii-chan is too devoted and is more than willing to try and fix things. It'll be a lost cause to try and talk to him, and you're a truth seeker." I told him. "You don't care for my eccentric behavior as long as my actions are not against Konoha, my goals are coincide with Konoha's for now but the moment its leaders get corrupted, I'm out."

"And I'm your confident in this why?"

I shrugged. "I trust you with it. Out of all the people I know, you'll use the information to its fullest potential. In the end I don't really care what happens, I still have my other plans to fall back on."

Shikaku looked at me strangely. "I think I can see why Minato insists that you're cute. You're really sweet but it's so weird since I know you as a little sociopath."

I blushed immediately and splashed water at him. "Don't say such embarrassing stuff! And what part of our conversation was sweet?"

"You say that you don't but you care for everybody a lot." He started off. "The fact that you're even talking to me about this says a lot about you as the person that detests all human interaction. That in itself makes it sweet and cute of you."

I threw a senbon next. "Stop saying that!"

"And now you're a little sociopath again." He pulled the senbon out of the rock.

I snarled. "Be glad nii-chan likes you or-!" I yelped feeling hands on my hips.

"I finally fucking found you, and I must say, you have such a fuckable bo-"

A kick sent the perverted pig into the rocks but it wasn't enough to keep the blush off my face. "Why is this shit happening to me! This is the worst mission I've been on yet!"

"But I bet I could make it better." I heard the pig's purr near me. "Jashin-sama obviously sent you to me, no other can be more fucking slaughterous and bloodier than me but when I first saw you kill all those Ame-fuckers, I knew that you were my reward for being faithful."

I dug my claws into his reaching arms and let the blood stain the water's surface. "Why won't you die? Why can't you see that I'm not fucking interested? Why won't you fucking die? Why is it so hard to kick you into fear? Why won't you stay in the ground and decompose like a good corpse and die?!"

"I fucking thank Jashin-sama for this gift, you get sexier and sexier every moment." He pulled me into his bare body with surprising strength. "Your resistances must be his way of testing my will."

I punched the pig out of the hotspings and hope it gives me enough time to runaway to the borders. I can't kill the bastard even if I want to test his regeneration limits so the next best thing was to run and hide without having Sandaime after my head.

"Who was that?"

"The perverted pig." I spat out. "I should've listened to nii-chan more seriously, the male population are pigs to be wary of."

"Oh god, the brother complex just expanded even more."

 _-Line Break-_

There was another brat introduced to me.

"Jii-san, he's pretty!" The little black-haired girl reached to me. "I'm Shizune! Nice to meet you!"

"Torito Yuu." I shot a glare at the grinning weirdo. "Likewise."

"I like your hair Yuu-nii-san!" She chirped happily. "It's pretty!"

A blush dusted my cheeks. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."

Shizune beamed. "Jii-san always says that I should be polite, says that even the scariest monsters will be nice!"

"That's right!" Dan picked up his neice. "Nii-san over there is the scariest of them all but he's also the nicest! Didn't I told you?"

The little girl chirped and nodded. "Yeah! He's pretty too!"

Dan recently lost his little sister, the man was devastated that her genin team was all killed off by the remanants of a very dangerous poison trap. He turned all his focus onto his remaining family, Tsunade, and me for some reason. My sympathy was the only reason why I was indulging him at this moment.

I huffed. "Don't fill her head with that unnecessary crap. Your uncle is a weirdo, don't be a weirdo." I looked down at the girl and she giggled.

"Jii-san said that Yuu-nii-san was a grumpy person." Shizune was put down and she ran up to hug my leg. "Yuu-nii-san just needs a hug!"

A blush nicely settled in and I nervously shifted at her innocence. "Nevermind, you already are a weirdo."

Because she was just as adorable as any little sister would be. Shizune was happy, health, and was a bright light that Dan needed after his loss. A bright light that I wish I had to make these memories a little less sad and a little less painful when they come up.

 _"I love you big brother!"_

 _"It's just like sleeping..."_

 _I miss her. I miss her so much._

And I didn't even know her. I don't remember her face, her likes, dislikes, or the little things that made her the most beautiful girl there was. The gaping hole that was left behind by her was torn open by her voice though, her laughter and words were always light and happy.

I am glad that Dan has Shizune. I would never want him to be like me, to have these reminders to always pop up like ghosts. He deserves to be happy, I can't see him not be a weirdo after all.

Sensei would be upset if he wasn't.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know if you want a little Omake between characters!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Another chapter for the masses. I'm glad I've gathered a nice following of people following my story and I enjoy reading your reviews as well. It's interesting to see what other people think about and how this story might branch.

And also, I hope the people of Florida are safe and evacuted from Hurricane Irma. Be safe and warm.

 _August 4, 2017- Finished.  
September 10, 2017- Finished._

 _-Line Break-_

"Say, I've been wondering, you know a lot of things going on about in the village don't you?"

I looked up to Shikaku and nodded carefully. "Yeah, why?"

"How?"

"Kaito helps." I said simply. "He brings and feeds me information constantly when he wants to fly out. If I give him enough chakra without him using it actively, he can fly for a good couple of days if he wanted."

"And since genjutsu isn't easy to detect in the first place he's the perfect fly on the wall if need." Shikaku muttered. "But he's a genjutsu, not a bushin."

I frowned. "Kaito's hard to explain, he's like another person in my head but at the same time not really. I remember practicing my chakra control and it was like someone holding a piece of candy to a brat that really wanted it. It was teasing me to the point I thought chakra was something I had to work along side with not control." I scrunched up my face trying to find my words. "I mean, I still do, Kaito just knows how to guide it as well."

Shikaku looked concerned. "So he can freely use your chakra?" And just then Kaito appeared in his bird form as if to prove a point.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but Kaito likes me so I won't be dying any time soon. Plus, Kaito saves me a lot of thinking and back stabbing when we're fighting so I trust him."

"What if he takes over?" Shikaku said tonelessly and Kaito looked offended.

"Then he takes over." I said frankly. "He has good reasons in doing a lot of things and they only benefitted the situations I get myself into." I looked up in thought. "Or he just wants to be an asshole, he likes to point his asshole nature to other people so I don't really care." I shrugged. "And he hasn't tried to take over yet."

Shikaku was uncomfortable with my answer but I knew he'll accept it in the end. Nobody can fight facts that are laid down to them and any assumptions that try to web out can only end badly with me and I didn't care for other's opinions. I could hear a tired sigh come from him and just flopped down next to me.

"I think you'll be fine." He said finally. "Who was that guy by the way?"

I scowled as an embarrassed heat rose to my face. "I don't know his name but all I know is that he better watch himself the next time we meet. I'll gut him throughly." I growled and Kaito cawed encouragingly.

"You know? It's nice to see someone threaten someone that's not me." Shikaku said staring. "I can see why people find it endearing when violence is enacted for other people."

A different kind of embarrassment crept up. "W-what? W-where did that come from you weirdo? I thought you're supposed to make sense!"

Shikaku just tilted his head before looking back up. "You yourself don't make sense either."

I huffed. "That's why you're here, to talk sense while everybody ignores it."

There was another bout of foreboding silence, there was another conversation that Shikaku wanted to have with me. I gave his a curious glance not hiding the action at all. If he wants to talk, he has my attention.

"So, my cousin is terrified of you." He started off. "But he does respect you a lot though."

"Which one?" I tilted my head. "I know quite a few of you."

"Morino." He clarified. "You're a mess of emotions you know that? One day I hear you don't give a fuck but I hear from him that you see us as comrades. It's the same for everything else, you hate everything social but you love affection when it's given by the right person, you kill like you do it for sport but you grace people with knowledge that you fight to prevent death to others."

A whirl of emotions and images came in static, it was so sudden that I my composure dropped for a few seconds. These contridictions within myself were tasking from this and my old life, they make trusting harder but living easier. To look at people with suspicion and to throw wisdom at people's faces through experiences I had and haven't lived through.

I smiled at him. "So what? I told you didn't I? I'm unstable."

"I think you're just missing something." The Nara said. "Missing a piece that can make you completely stable."

My smile wavered. "And what is that piece?"

"Glue."

"...Glue..." I stared at him strangely.

He poked my forehead and nodded. "To hold you together. You're everything that you can be, I prefer your unstable company compared to others because you're interesting and don't expect things from me. I like the way you are so I do worry about you. Care about you enough to where I will analyze you and see what makes you _you._ Don't forget our friends, okay?"

Another set of images scattered across my vision and their soundless voices still communicated the joy, sadness, anger, grief, _everything_ that can and could be if I just reached out to what's given.

But I was too scared.

That life wasn't mine anymore, I didn't want somebody else's influence control me but it was useless. It was scary that I was slowly becoming something that the last life shaped and it fit in too well with the lifestyle of this world.

 _"Let life live and live life."_

 _"This is why people have to talk to you, fucking angsty tsundere."_

 _"For a vindictive fuck, you fucking worry too much."_

But it was so tempting to forge myself into it, the memories left me wanting and I so desparately want that life that doesn't exsist. Recreating that life wouldn't be hard too, the people here were filling those roles seemlessly and I find that horrifying because it was scary to lose that again.

"Shit, Yuu? You still with me?"

I blinked feeling my shoulder being shaked. "'M awake." I waved his hand off. "And I don't think I'll find this 'glue' in this lifetime."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I'm scared." I admitted. "Terrified that you'll all turn your backs and make me kill you all. We don't have the same goals, ideals, and reasons to kill and protect, in fact, my agenda would be considered treasonous if Konoha's future went south."

"And you're so confident that you can kill us?" Shikaku looked at me seriously.

I matched his serious look with a crooked grin. "I'd do it crying."

 _-Line Break-_

A puff of smoke spread through the clearing and scales shone through as it smoothed into a slender reptilian body. A long tail and sleek head that stood over me like a horse as it stretched feeling the warm sun extending its four legs into the grass beneath it.

The giant lizard looked around before spotting me. "Who are you?" It flicked its tongue and narrowed its amber eyes at me.

I admire his shining green scales. "Torito Yuu. Nice to meet you."

It shifted and looked at me curiously after a few seconds. "Why did you summon me?"

"I was curious." I answered. "And Kaito kind of made me."

"Kaito?" It tilted its massive head before another puff of smoke stood next to me.

Kaito flared his equal sized, feathery lizard form and stared at the other with mischevious sunset eyes. The two giant lizards stared at eachother, Kaito looking like he wanted to fight while the other was beyond curious at the development.

"This is Kaito? I do not recognize him at all, he's not from our clan." The green lizard said. "I would recognize such a flamboyant character."

"Of course not." Kaito replied. "I'm a mere image that my human created, that I can control." He sat up like a proud cat. "Yuu-chan is fond of birds and reptiles and it's only natural that I encourage him to take advantage that is within his possesion."

The other narrow his eyes. "You are a genjutsu?" The it looked at me. "A trickster?"

"A bloody trickster." Kaito answered for me. "With claws and talons to match."

It nodded in appreciation. "A warrior of our kind then, but I still need to test you if you wish to be our summoner."

I narrowed my eyes and extended my chakra to form my claws. "You won't get away unscathed if you do."

Its mouth formed into a vicious grin that showed its sharp, sharp teeth. "You're already shaping up better than the last one. I'll see that you'll never forget our very first meeting then."

"You won't remember at all when I'm eating you." I growled back and the lizard laughed excitedly.

"Yes! Come, show me your willingness to battle!"

"Fuck, of course he gets a summon as violent as him!" Jiraiya cursed as he and the others scrambled away.

Minato sighed. "It's to be expected."

We ignored the group of friends crowding in the side and lunged at eachother. I went for the eyes instantly as its teeth grazed my shoulder, its scales was as hard as steel but I knew how to sharpen chakra even better to cut through the toughest metal.

Kaito immediately joined shrinking into a more managable form to fight along side me. He was a good distraction as I tore as its underbelly.

The fight didn't last long when I went for the punch.

"Well, at least they kept it somewhat clean." Minato said.

"Nii-san is strong!" Kakashi looked with wide eyes. "He took the lizard down with one punch!"

The green lizard growled getting up fron its side. "I am impressed." It nodded. "But I am merely the first, my name is Tatsume. Your second opponent will be Tokame, the next time you summon again will prove you worth to stake you place as our summoner."

And with a poof of smoke he disappeared and I immediately bit my thumb to draw blood. I was half way through my seals before the pervert stopped me.

"What are you doing!?"

I gave him an annoyed glance. "Summoning again."

"But didn't you hear? You'll be tested and tests from summons aren't exactly easy." The pervert tried too explain. "Why don't you recover your chakra and plan out your approach?"

I proceeded to summon the next lizard, I was fine and I wasn't winded from the fight. Plus, if I'm impatient for a fight then I know these lizards will be more bloodthirsty if I hold off any longer.

I slammed my hand to the ground with stressed noises coming from behind me. "Why can't you listen?!"

This time, it was a red, orange-frilled lizard. It had an oranged-frilled tail that extended lazily as it looked down at me with predatory green eyes. I could tell it was pleased as it rumbled out a low growl terrifying the others. It was the same size as the Tatsume but its frills made it look bigger.

"I was told that a human of twilight night hair would summon me, right before you actually did." It grumbled pleasantly. "You have fierce eyes little Twilight Night, but what makes you think you are worthy of our clan's contract? Tatsume may passed you but I, Tokame, will not so easily convinced."

"This is more on a whim to be honest." I said bluntly. "Kaito was the one that wanted to meet you guys." I held up the dog-sized lizard. "He likes being a lizard too."

Tokame's eyes narrowed. "I have never seen this Kaito before." He sniffed the smaller lizard. "He is not one of ours."

"No, he's an illusion that I conjured up."

Kaito nodded. "And I am his most beloved, it's nice to meet you."

Tokame growled in disbelief. "And you summon us at the whim of your genjutsu?"

"Yeah, Kaito wanted to at least see what you guys are like seeing I had your summoning scroll for years now." I shrugged. "Said it was a waste not to."

Tokame sat on his hind legs in thought. "That would explain why there wasn't any summonings in the last few years, to think we were forgotten by a human child. And only to be summoned on a whim."

"Yeah, your scroll was on sale for super cheap so I had to buy it." I grinned at him. "The poor salesman had no idea what he was selling."

The red lizrd snorted. "Twilight Night indeed. Dusk and dawn mean little as long light is there to disorient your enemies, the darkness of night that encroaches or goes strikes fear of what to come or what has gone." He nodded with a cat-like grin. "And it is then when the game starts, of the hunter and the hunted.

"You are the brand of insanity that'll fit well with us, we experienced and turned down humans that are unwilling to test their and our limits. Unwilling to venture our and their curiosities that could kill them and unwilling to expand their minds to ideals that are in existant as their own.

"We are a brand of crazy that will benefit you and maybe actually put some normality into your life seeing that the mundane life style that all the other humans chose will be the thing that will kill you." Tokame purred with an unreadable grin of madness. "But first we will fight!"

The chakra around me became heavy, I had to stop myself from falling to my hands and knees from the weight of the air. I snarled at the grinning lizard and put forth my own chakra to let the other slide around me. Claws out and ready to pounce on the giant lizard before me, the scaled beast just laughed loudly.

"That's right little Twilight Night! Show me that fierce spirit! Come at me with all the means to kill! Show me that Twilight Night hunter that reigns terror as you should." He reared his head and roared.

And then lightning smashed the ground in front of me, the thunderous clouds rolled as if they were always there and lightning crackled and set fire to some trees.

"Come! Show this Tokame the trickster inside you." He flared his frills and rumbled electricity through them. "Show this Tokame the spirit that his lightning will strike and pierce!"

I snarled again back at him and easily dodged electricity that came my way and lunged after the arrogant reptile.

I should've summoned these bastards when I first got the scroll, but I was glad I did hold off or else I would've been a crispy corpse for the grass to eat. This overgrown lizard's lightning nature was a bitch to fight against, Kaito couldn't even stay out because of the amount of chakra disturbing his form.

It didn't matter though, I needed to conserve and strike the bastard by myself or this test will be for nothing. Kaito may be my genjutsu but I want to save him after giving the oversized, third-person speaking gecko fucking hell before he deserves Kaito's treatment.

I was going to terrorize this bastard.

 _-Line Break-_

"Well, he got the crap beat out of him." Jiraiya summed up looking down at the unconscious teen. "I told him so."

Tokame nodded. "Twilight Night passed my test, tell the hatchling to summon us again when he is recovered and has the time, Toad Sage."

Jiraiya stiffened. "How'd you guess?"

"We summons are far more in tune with the wold than you humans will ever be." Tokame sneered. "It is no wonder the hatchling's eyes are wild, we'll make a real hunter out of him."

Minato looked up from his fretting over his brother. "What do you mean?"

The red lizard scoffed. "Puny humans, the little hatchling has a dark future ahead of him. That is one way for the balance to come even, a way for nature to take back her own."

Jiraiya looked up with interest and concern. "How would you know that? You just met the brat."

"The Toads are fond of their prophecies still aren't they?" The lizard tilted his head in amusement. "So blind when they have such ability at their disposal, but it matters not with our own." He lowered his head. "We of the Lizards have the Sight to look pass the masks of sanity. The masks that hide the desires and darkness behind the countenance they created.

"Humans are particularly fond of these accessories as they tiptoe around eachother to learn worthless secrets of their targets." Tokame purred in amusement. "Our Sight tend to drive us to the brink of insanity so we do the next best thing." He grinned viciously. "We let it reign every once in a while and hunt until our blood lust is sated, battles to _near_ death work as well.

"The little hatchling's Sight has been slowly driving himself insane, I wonder how long it would've been before he'd consumed himself." Kogame grinned at the thought. "How long before his claws unsheath onto the lies that walk amongst with your kind."

Minato looked up in horror. "You mean he's afraid of people because of this ability?"

"Afraid?" The massive lizard tilted his head before looking at him with a mischevious grin. "I guess that would be right, afraid that he'll kill them that is."

Jiraiya looked up. "Can you tell us about this Sight? It sounds like a doujutsu the way you speak of it."

He paused before nodding. "To see details that no other eye can pick out." He started off. "To differentiate to even the slightest shade of colour that no one else can tell in both night and day, rain or shine. Our Sight is the highest form of seeing, watching, observing, _spying_. Spying out the lies, truths, more lies." He hissed in disgust. "It twists us, make us more suspicious and makes our nature violent and uncaring about the people around us. It's a curse to those around us, but we don't care really."

"But how do you know he has it?" Minato looked up desparate. "He's human, he can't possibly have it."

"Did you not listen boy?" Tokame growled. "Nature will take back her own, the balance will even itself out, we may have superior eyes but heed the words that we say." His green reptilian eyes seemed to glow. "We see things that others never will, we speak our minds and talk to those that are worthy. Twilight Night may not be of our clan but we do recognize our own, it makes me happy that nature has finally moved and we all will be watching with fervent eyes at the future our little hatchling will suffer through.

"And I will say this now." The giant red lizard purred in amusement. "It is not a doujutsu of blood, but of fate. Unfortunate fate." And smoke replaced his figure after leaving those ominous words.

"Is nii-san going to be okay?"

Little Kakashi spoke after Tokame disappeared. Akio and Ren looked disturbed at the revelation as did Tsume, Shikaku and Inoichi, and Sakumo. Jiraiya looked pale at the encounter and Minato just held his fallen brother closer.

"Yuu-chan will be fine, he's been through worse unfortunately. A little electricity would never keep Yuu-chan down." Minato strained a smile. "He's too stubborn to."

"I think." Shikaku suddenly said. "We need to have a talk, we all need to talk about this now."

"Sorry kid but I need to-"

"It's about Yuu-kun's supposed lack of sanity." Shikaku looked serious. "You all might want to hear this. It's important."

And Minato was despairing at the information provided. He knew Yuu-chan wasn't mentally stable but he didn't know how bad it was. He failed at looking passed Yuu's usual violence and gruff nature and see the pain his little brother was going through. The odd mood swings should've been an indicator.

He held the smaller boy closer feeling the soft rise and fall of his breathing, they were teenagers with him finally reaching adulthood in a couple of years and yet his little Yuu-chan was far more experienced in the deception of growing up. Maturing faster but setting his path the way he wants it to be laid rather than conforming to the standards laid out.

Yuu-chan was breaking before he could even become something wonderful.

No, that wasn't right. Yuu-chan already made a name for himself and he's already attracting attention of the undesirables. If anything, he wasn't getting the chance to live because everyone around him was more than willing to chain him down. He was being suffocated slowly and was holding back from lashing out.

"I need to talk to the Hokage." Jiraiya stood up. "I think Yuu-chan's new friends sheds a lot of light on why he's so detached from us. I would also ask you all to keep this under wraps to seeing that Yuu-chan is right to be wary of certain individuals."

Everybody tensed at that as Inoichi spoke up. "If you inform the Hokage, there's a high chance that he'll have one of my clan members to mind walk him."

Minato shook his head. "I don't think Yuu-chan will mind. He's a very blunt person so he won't fuss too much about it. I just wish he came to me about his problems."

"If you asked him, I think he would have." Shikaku said. "I was the one asking and he let me in on a lot of information I don't think normal jonin would know. If it was any other person, Yuu-chan would told them to 'fuck off' and go about his day but any of us he'll have a normal conversation if it's not small talk."

Akio nodded. "Yuu-chan does hate it when we have a casual conversation, but he and Ren will have a nice boring one." He scowled.

"Talk to him." Shikaku said. "Yuu-kun loves you a lot and is more than willing to lay down his life for you. He'll tell you everything that you want to know, even if he thinks it'll be useless. It's like you said, he's blunt and has nothing to hide."

Minato looked down before sighing. "What am I going to do with you? I'm going to have white hairs when I do become an adult. And I haven't gotten a chance to beat a pig yet."

Shikaku snorted. "I see why Yuu-kun called that one guy a pig, he was molested in the hotsprings when we had that conversation."

"...What?" Akio gaped.

Tsume laughed. "Holy shit, I knew he was pretty but I didn't think he was that pretty with his violent outbursts."

"His outbursts were actually the reason why the guy was hitting on him." Shikaku glanced at the growing dark arua around Minato before internally smirking. "The guy was really was adamant to have Yuu-kun follow him to bed."

Inoichi choked and Ren's face was a brilliant red as Tsume had tears in her eyes from laughing too hard. His goal to rile Minato up succeeded as fury ignited in his blue eyes, a wind kicked up around him as his chakra acted on his rage and he _growled._

"What's that pig's name?" Minato was channeling Yuu's anger. "I need to know who's the fucker that thinks they're worthy of my little brother."

"Oh fuck." Akio shrinked. "How does Minato become more scarier than Yuu-chan?"

Ren looked away in embarrassment. "Brother complexes, the both of them."

Shikaku quietly sighed, it'll be bad if Minato got stuck in a depressed rut before talking to his brother. He rather not have Yuu somehow find out that he was the reason Minato became depressed and turn his grudge against him. He liked the little shit but he knew where he stood against him, it was nice to know how to steer the little terror now but the revelation made him cautious in dealing with Yuu.

The lizard called it Sight, but to Shikaku it sounded like the brain working the eyes on over time. It wasn't too far off though, in fact, it was painfully accurate to what Yuu was like. Suspicious, violent, and detached described Yuu perfectly, the lizard even had the same smile as him when he was hunting on a mission. And the unstable nature the two summons also reflected well with Yuu's too.

It was as if the little monster was meant to find their scoll.

Suddenly, the Tokame's words didn't seem as cryptic as before and their supposed admitted insanity seemed less prominent when the danger is too real to be ignored.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! There is a blurb at the bottom of the chapter! Please read if you want to know a little more about Torito Yuu.

 _August 7, 2017- Finished.  
September 13, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Inoyaku personally over saw and did Yuu-chan's mind walk. Despite not being responsible, he felt guilty because he knew that one day the kid would snap. He was surprised that the kid didn't put up a fight and just told him to get it over with. Most ninja were against the notion with all the secrets they had to hide from clan secrets to the magezines they hid under their pillows.

The Yamanaka opened his eyes to an organized library, books floated passed and paper planes flew to-and-fro, and it was oddly disorientating with the pink carpet and the purple shaded walls and lighting. Even the shadows seemed to have life with their purple shading.

He even looked up to the white light that seemed so far away, it was dizzying and he swore something flew across.

"Welcome Yamanaka-san." Inoyaku turned immediately. "It is nice to see some company within my dear human's mind."

The familiar set of sunset eyes, his purple and pink hair with clothes to match, and his grin he knew all too well. "Kaito, so you really are a separate conscious."

Kaito pouted. "I am a life of my own and it takes meeting me in my human's mindscape for you to realize that?"

"You are the nightmare to everyone around you but you are the exsistance that every Yamanaka fears in a mind walk." Inoyaku said warily. "Yuu-chan's imaginery, bloody friend at that."

Kaito flared out his arms and confetti rained. "But I'm the most harmless thing in here! Yuu-chan has more nasty monsters to deal with intruders you know?"

Yamanaka stiffened. "There's more of you?"

Kaito smiled. "Not really, one more kind of but he's sulking deeper within Yuu-chan's mind." He nodded to a metal staircase that was going down. "No, I'm talking about the monsters that guard this place that Yuu-chan conjured up. He may not have anything to hide but he still hates people you know?"

"Will you guide me?" Inoyaku looked hopeful.

"I kind of have to." Kaito said. "I am the creation that bridges Yuu-chan and the other guy here. I'm the sanity check that Yuu-chan has when he gets overwhelmed, a guide for him to sort memories as they come." Kaito looked at the other lazily. "And for you too seeing that Yuu-chan doesn't want you to be hurt, but I can't help you when you're stuck though."

"What do you mean?"

Kaito smirked. "It's kill or be killed going down for you, it's how my dear human lives by on the field after all. Plus Yuu-chan doesn't trust you like the others so be prepared to fight."

The Yamanaka shuttered. "And if I meet the other guy?"

"You won't." Kaito gave a dark smile. "If you do then that means I get to kill you. The other guy never left his room and I'll stop you if we reach it but if he does come and greet you..."

The Yamanaka was choking, grasping for air as the gloved hand squeezed and the room turned bloody red. Shadows wriggled and danced as they inherited the blood red shade as well and everything seemed to start to decay. The sounds of growling and hissing did not forbode a good time.

And Kaito's eyes were the eyes of a happy killer grinning madly at his catch.

"Yuu-chan either loves you so much, or hates you to his very being." Kaito said airily, dementedly. "And you're obviously not Minato so you'll be a threat that will be eliminated."

Then everything was normal again and Kaito dropped him resuming his mischevious composure. The Yamanaka was terrified at the speed the other man can change his mood. A true killer that shows no remorse and there's another that's supposed to be worse.

It made him wonder how Yuu kept all this in. How he didn't show any signs of all this.

"Don't worry though, Yuu-chan doesn't really feel much about you so you'll be safe until otherwise." Kaito waved him off. "If it makes you feel any better, Yuu-chan isn't unreasonable, vindictive yes but we all agree hating someone for a long time takes too much effort and time to waste on someone else."

Inoyaku was still coming to grips at wat happened. He stood up shakily trying to regain his balance, in all his time mind walking, this has to be the most terrifying. He could actually die and nobody will know why either.

"Are you coming?" Kaito called over as if he's asking a dare. "You still wanted to explore and learn about Yuu-chan right?"

After that? No, no he does not but he had no choice.

It's nice to know the kid can love though, that's one thing he can worry less about.

 _-Line Break-_

Inoyaku looked ragged like he came out of the war zone after a couple of weeks. "Yuu-chan's mind reflect just like the way he acts, deceptive and carefree until he's provoked. He's also has two other separate conscious entities in his head, one is Kaito and the other is a male that Kaito refers as 'the other guy.'"

"Not a fun time?" Shikashi looked concerned.

"His mind is twisted as Jiraiya mentioned in his reports but at the same time it's not twisted to where he's unreasonable, just sees things differently and has a lot of straying thoughts and vivid imagination. Definately doesn't like human contact." Inoyaku said. "And the further down I went, the darker it got. It was like he wanted to put behind a lot of things but still stored them away instead of throwing them out." He remembered the old foreboding tattered books. "Kaito was willing to point out the details but the monsters that appeared prevented a lot of snooping."

"And that's not him hiding something?" Shikashi raised an eyebrow.

Inoyaku just shook his head. "Would you let an intruder just steal and spy within your house? That's a natural thing to encounter in mind walks but Yuu-chan has guard monsters instead of keys and locks. In all honesty, I should've expected somethng like that seeing what kind of genjutsu user he was."

The Sandaime looked deep in thought. "But how liable is he?"

Inoyaku hesistated. "To be honest? He has the typical mindset of a nomad when it comes down to it. Uproot himself once there's nothing else left for him. He's a very basic person, hunt for himself, care for himself, and doesn't really care for keepsakes so it'll be easy for him to just leave with the clothes on his back."

"So sensei wasn't wrong about him then." The Sandaime sighed tiredly.

"As long as Minato stays, we'll have no problem in keeping Yuu-chan grounded but the information about Danzou is concerning though." The Yamanaka said. "I'm surprised at the fact that Yuu-chan caught a whiff of Danzou's Root plan."

Hiruzen's mood darkened. "Yes, it's disconcerning that my old teammate had devised such a thing but there hasn't any indication that it is active for now." He leaned back into his chair. "Danzou was wanting the seat just as I was." He took a puff from his pipe. "We'll be watching him quietly, send Yuu-kun up to me when he wakes up. I would like a word with him as well."

It was like something was brewing within Konoha's walls but nobody knows just what it is. It was troubling that someone so young was at the middle of it somehow.

"I for one am glad Yuu-chan hates him." Inoyaku said honestly. "Can you imagine someone like him under Danzou?"

That was a terrifying thought all together.

"Let's just hope Yuu-kun's fears are unfounded." The Hokage finally said.

Shikashi nearly snorted. "The little terror has an unhealthy amount off suspicion he gives people period, it's like he was born to scrutinize and-" He stopped himself before realising what he's saying. "He was born to scrutinize everything around him."

Inoyaku nodded. "From what I could see through his mind, I couldn't find a start or any indication this was a gradual thing. It was like the moment he could string thoughts together he was seeing through all the deceit and able to tell what was going on."

"He's very aware of the world around him." The Hokage summed up. "That's fine then, it won't change what I'll say to him." Then he looked up again. "Did you find anymore information about the other entity?"

"No but I'm honest to god afraid to find out though, Kaito warned that if I ever met him that he would've killed me. Said that he would only come out to meet the person Yuu-chan loves the most or absolutely hates." The mind walker shuddered. "I don't know whether to be worried that there's only one person Yuu-chan loves or be extremely glad that he doesn't hate anybody."

But he can love, that's all Hiruzen needs to know.

 _-Line Break-_

I stared at my Hokage in both wary and respect. I never had any problems with him and I find it endearing like Sakumo that he's so engrossed in taking care of his second child. I knew why I was here though, and the only reason why I was so calm was because my crazy sensei was in the same room.

She didn't looked too worried about the situation, she already knew I was crazy, I told her. She's a medic in both mental and physical fields and I was not about to lie to a medic that knew how to inflict the right amount of pain with her chakra-enhanced muscles.

And I'm not a liar, I just don't disclose information to people that aren't worth my time. This is a waste of my time though, what the hell was in my mind that they need to reiterate in a conversation outside of it? I thought that was what mind walkers are for.

"If you're going to tell me that I need a shrink, I'm letting you know now that whoever's doing it should get that raise now." I scowled ducking under a clipboard thrown by my sensei.

"Show more respect than that you brat!" The Senju shouted. "Be glad that sensei is so lenient and I don't give a damn."

I gave her an unimpressed look. "Are you my shrink then?"

"Fuck no!" She said immediately. "I would take a thousand of your genjutsus than poke around in your head, I've seen Inoyaku after he did."

I frowned at that. "What happened?"

The Hokage waved off our conversation. "Inoyaku is fine, but I would like to have our talk now if you don't mind."

I put up my wary look again at that. "Am I going to be locked up?"

"No, no." The Hokage instantly shot that notion down. "You are one of my more reliable and well known ninja despite your unapproachable nature. Though you may have not noticed, your actions show the others that they can trust you as a comrade and the few words that you do speak with them have a lasting impact on them. Outside of the field they will avoid you but in it you are a force they know they can rely."

I looked at him strangely. "Thank you? What is that supposed to do with me being here? I'm pretty sure Shikaku told you about me."

"You did not choose this path you are on, I can't fault you for being resentful but I think I can give you a reason to fight for this village."

I tensed and narrowed my eyes slightly. "And that is?"

"Relax, Torito." He waved my suspicion away. "You're main problem I can see is with Danzou and those like him correct? I'll just show you that I am not him. If the Nidaime wanted someone like Danzou in this seat then Danzou would've been Hokage."

"And you're willing to waste time on an unstable, teenage chunin?" I said with heavy disbelief. "Don't you have better things to do as the Hokage?"

"As the Hokage, if I can't instill confidence within my own ranks then I don't deserve to wear this hat." He took a puff of his pipe. "I will not look away from a problem and not deal with it, I will face it like an adult with responsibilities."

I actually snorted at that. "That's nice to know but I'm still a chunin, a _replacable_ chunin. Not someone the Hokage should deal with when he can order some other poor bastard to deal with me." I crossed my arms.

Tsunade-sensei face palmed hard. "And this is why we insist on making you talk to others you socially-retarded brat." I snarled at her for that. "You're not a replacable chunin, you're one of the growing assets this village want to grow so the next time a shit storm hits we can just point you in that direction and let you raise hell.

"Not only that, you're versitile and you're making genjutsu a thing to be feared of without the use of a kekkei genkai along with the fact that you are a very valued medic." Tsunade stressed the last part. "And you are not normal, the few people you hang out with are not normal. If you compare yourself to actual normal people, you'd realize and think to yourself that you were surrounded by weaklings."

I was thrown off by that. "What?"

Tsunade-sensei sighed. "Brat, you're killing me. If we pit you against an average jonin, you'd win, from scaring the poor bastard or employing your brutality like you did with those Ame-nin. The reason we don't is because you don't know how to fucking hold back against people you don't know."

The Sandaime and he nodded. "The reason why you're not at least a tokubetsu jonin is because of our lack of confidence in your mental state but I think I can trust you with the position."

I frowned at him almost baring my teeth. "I don't want the position if it's out of pity, I'd rather not have it if I'm not ready for it."

The medic screamed in frustration and threw a kunia at me. "You're ready for it! It's not pity or some form of recompensation, it's a legitamate promotion to the next level! If you weren't so socially retarded, I would've thought you had an inferiority complex by now! Just beat the shit of the poor bastard that's chosen and enjoy the extra money you don't even use!"

I snarled at her. "Just because I'm not a poor, gambling drunk doesn't mean I'll let you waste away my money!"

"At least I'm not an insane brat with trust issues!"

"At least I'm willing to admit I have a problem! Why don't you put aside your pride and own up to it!"

"Brat, you're a decade too early to be talking to me like that!"

"Go fuck youself with a scalpel, old hag!"

Hiruzen sighed seeing the former teacher and student go at eachother. While it was true that the young chunin was more than ready to hold the rank of jonin, he wanted to hold off on promoting him for a couple more years. He didn't want to feel the weight of his death if he comes back in a scroll.

He's already held off Minato and his group from their own. He was sort of envious of the brothers, being able to take on and live life together. But then again, Minato was the only person Yuu trusted fully and wholly so who was he to separate them? The duties of a jonin was definately different than a chunin's so they wouldn't have been able to see eachother often.

Fate was a fickle being.

But many of his worries have been alleviated somewhat. This was the first real conversation he had with Yuu and it seems he was just simply dealing with a teenager with trust issues. This will be a good reference in knowing what to do when his sons get to their teenage years, what better than an angrier teen?

 _-Line Break-_

I narrowed my eyes at the Hyuuga before me. I held my newly made tonfas in front of me while my new smaller gun was seated in the holster at my thigh. They both were made of that special chakra-conducting metal along with heavy steel reinforcements, Io was ecstatic to make them but disappointed at the boring simple design. The most he was able to do was add bird and lizard engravings that Kaito likes to be.

I ignored the proctor in favour of analyzing my opponent. I never fought a Hyuuga before and I already knew it was going to be a bitch to fight him. The Byakugan allowed them to see chakra in any living and non-living thing, but more specifically for me, see through genjutsu and the chakra pathways in my body.

It'll only take for him to shut down one or two tenketsu point before I'm incapitated, my usual hunting tactics won't work on this guy so I'll be using my dismal taijutsu against a person that specialize in it. Brute strength won't only work so hopefully I'm faster than him.

This is some form of punishment isn't it? The fucker is in the main branch family too with his headband around his bicep so I'll be seeing all the tricks the Hyuuga clan has to offer. I am at a complete disadvantage, I call bullshit if this is the average jonin test, I can even see my fellow chunins betting my fucking loss.

I'll put them all in a genjutsu after this. The fuckers.

The Hyuuga smirked at me. "I see you realized you position Torito, no one will think less of you if you back out now."

I glared. "And you're as boastful as the peacock, it's no wonder your clans are always at it, the same forces are always repelling eachother after all."

The white-eyed man glared back at me. "Watch who you speak with boy."

"Or what? We're already going to fight and you're the one that started it." I scoffed at him.

"I was planning on going easy on you but I'll show you when you mouth off to the wrong person." He got into stance.

"I'm a teenager you overgrown prick, it's my job to mouth off petty bastards like you." I watched him scrunch up his face in anger. "I can't believe you're getting riled up after a little name calling."

"Are both participants ready?" Our proctor interrupted and we both nodded. "Then begin!"

I jumped away and started dodging the oncoming strikes, from what I've seen from Hiashi, it was typical behavior of a Hyuuga to strike fast and furiously when angered. Especially the ones on a pedastal.

A combination of reflex and seeing the Hyuuga's ridgid style so many time, I could dodge and block all day and let him tire out. I could tell he wasn't even using his doujutsu so I capitalized on it weaving an illusion to replace myself out of harms way. If he wants to be arrogant, I'll let the fucker regret it.

I smashed my tonfa against his back dropping the genjutsu immediately, I hate using my illusions to trick the eyes but my mind numbing ones were too obvious for the prick. I instantly followed up and let loose my wind chakra in a downward arc, I wasn't about to let up on the guy.

The dust and dirt floated in the air but I could see his dark hair rising from the ground. I threw several kunia at him and they were a deflected as he rush towards me with buldging eyes and a wounded back and pride. I grinned in excitement as his anger rose and movements became faster but slightly more sloppier.

But I was still faster, hitting and blocking his strikes and being smaller meant the Hyuuga ended up over reaching a lot of his attacks making it easy to aim for his chest. The metal that ran down along my arms made a splendid defense as the Hyuuga tried to disable my arms. The fucker would have been coughing up blood if it weren't for the jonin vest, not that it'd matter after I gave a final strike with chakra included.

I grinned satisfied seeing the bastard get blown back but I was in no delusion that the Hyuuga was going down any time soon. I was also preparing myself for the Hyuuga to actually get serious because if this is the level of jonins from the clan then Hiashi must be the rain after a drought.

Then I was on my back having the wind knocked out of me and I knew the real hunt was now beginning. I tensed and hardened my chakra in my muscles as I focused onto to rapidly approaching man with all the intention to beat the crap out of me.

I was not going down to a prick with a stick up his ass that couldn't take a little name calling. All around he may put me in a disadvantage but I was the more creative person and can actually think for myself. Even with one of my arms disabled, I still have access to my chakra in ways he wish he targeted my heart.

"Give up Torito, I'm giving you a chance now before I make you an example out of you." The Hyuuga said and I laughed in his face. I still have movement in my muscle so that's enough for me to employ all the havoc I need.

I bared my teeth in a wild grin. "Don't think you've won, Hyuuga." I leaked chakra letting Kaito appear in his horse-sized lizard form. "Between you and me, I'm much more better at adapting to unpleasant situations."

"Genjutsu doesn't work against the Byakugan." He said in a final tone. "I see through all the deceit that genjutsu deploys so don't think just because you're good at using it doesn't mean it'll do you any good!" He shouted out.

I simply gave him a sweet smile. "But my illusions are very real though." Kaito rumbled out a growl mirroring my expression sending shivers to the audience. "The people who went to border patrol with me knows how real they can get, let me show you a genjutsu that can physically tear you to peices and roast you alive!"

Kaito pounced and I could feel the drain from him hardening his claws and teeth the look of shock was forever imprinted in his mind when the wall behind him crumbled into very real debris as his activated eyes watched.

"Th-that's impossible."

"I may not be able to drive you into a nightmare but I can very well show you a very real monster that'll give you them." I watched in glee as the Hyuuga aimed for the chakra heavy areas in Kaito but the illusion nearly bit his head off. "Kaito is an illusion Hyuuga, why are you so adamant in fighting a genjutsu?" I rushed at the panicking jonin. "Your fight's with me!"

I stood a good few feet away from the fallen jonin and let Kaito's head hover above mine in an act of intimidation. It's one thing beating up an Ame-fucker, but it's another when beating down a prick with no restrictions and strings attached. I took great pleasure in showing that his little eye trick can't see through my illusion. My Kaito isn't meant to be seen through, he was made to wreak havoc when he's let out and he's evolved into something more since then.

Fire well up within myself as Kaito's eagerness bled through. "Come now Hyuuga, Kaito hasn't even showed you his more memorable trick. If it makes you feel better, you can just treat him like a _real_ giant, purple lizard." I grinned seeing his anger aggrivated.

"I will not be bested by a brat that uses genjutsu as his primary style of fighting!" He stood up and went through a series of hand seals and the earth shifted.

I felt pleased, Kaito was grinning madly at his trapped but still scurrying prey and I had the front seat in watching and interacting with the show. Kaito didn't appreciate being compared to a typical genjutsu, so I let him show his displeasure. It also saved me the effort in showing him my own displeasure, displeasure of being disappointed that the Hyuuga jonin didn't do well when caught off guard. Disappointed that he wasn't strong.

Well I wasn't about to let an advantage slip away, a nice well place senbon will show him what being disabled is really about. Closing a chakra point is one thing but incapitating the whole arm is a whole other game the Hyuuga will soon experience.

I need to buy my sensei a drink for forcing me to learn the nervous system.

 _-Line Break-_

"I want my money, Yuu-chan! You're making sensei proud!" Tsunade cheered watching the Hyuuga slowly turn into a porcupine. "It's good to know I taught that." She said smirking.

"The little monster knows how to show up a Hyuuga." Shikashi watched with apprehension. "He's still the same ball of vindictive energy, if he wasn't so brazen with his techniques, he would've been perfect for the Hunter Corps."

Minato winced when the Hyuuga went after his brother. "Oh, shouldn't have done that." He watched the poor jonin get tail slammed after knocking Yuu into the wall. "A lot of others also thought Kaito would disappear if the caster lost concentration too, as you can see, Kaito just gets angry. Was Hyuuga-san even briefed about Yuu-chan?"

Tsunade grinned. "Yup, but the prick only skimmed his file before saying he doesn't understand why he was chosen as the tester. It's his fault for not reading the whole thing, which is a good thing for me because Yuu-chan is going to make me a lot of money!" She cheered. "Show him to never underestimate a medic, Yuu-chan!"

"What is that?" Shikashi looked down and Minato looked horrified when his brother pulled out the thing he called a gun.

"Yuu-chan! It's just a test! Don't kill him!" Minato shouted over the railings but he was just waved off.

They all watched with curious eyes and was shocked to hear the sound of thunder and the Hyuuga be blown back hard into unconciousness in a mercy to relieved temporary of his pin-cushioned pride. The glee of making someone very afraid of something they had confidence in facing before was etched onto Yuu's face. The youngest one at the arena didn't bother to hide his pleasure in destroying someone else's pride and they all shivered knowing he was either going to be working with them, or in charge of them.

That made a lot of chunin pray for themselves.

"Hand over the money boys!"

"The little bastard is a jonin now, son of a bitch."

"Look on the bright side, he'll leave us alone if we do. That's much better than listening to others parade their rank around."

Minato looked up in stress. "Yuu-chan, why do you do this to yourself?"

Tsunade just hooked an arm around Minato while waving around her money. "The kid is perfect the way he is, he may hate people but he does have surprising leadership skills. Those idiots will be fine." She then turned around. "Dan! We're going out tonight!"

Dan just indulged his soon-to-be wife. "Of course."

"And we're dragging the brat too!" Tsunade cheered. "Minato, make sure he doesn't get away."

Minato looked down and nodded. He was going to be down there as well in a couple of days, The only reason why Yuu-chan was there first was because it was easy to find someone that puts him at a big disadvantage. Usually a jonin would just use the basic ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu at its finest without any other specializations they picked up but it was already obvious that that wouldn't work on the indigo-haired teenager. The Hokage instead wanted to test him on how he reacts to an opponent with a superior skill set that counters his own.

And this was the result. Yuu-chan was immediately aware of his disadvantage but he pushed the right buttons and tested out the other's strength before letting loose. His little brother didn't throw his caution out the window when he was in a battle, people that thought that were blind and never met Yuu-chan before.

He became stressed and more alert but he definately became excited and looked forward to the oncoming physical conflict as well. He was responsible and very aware of his limits but that didn't mean Minato wouldn't worry. He swore he saw some gray hairs in the mirror the other day.

"At least it'll be easier to keep track of the little terror." Shikashi said. "The chunin days were definately my best, going under the radar, sleeping whenever I wanted, no real responsibilities, that was the life."

Minato looked at him hopeful. "Really?"

"Yeah, he has a wide skill set that will keep him busy depending where he's needed." Shikashi nodded. "I'll probably pull rank and make him work in the intellegence department for a couple of weeks. He's good at analyzing data and the job doesn't require human contact, we'll both be happy."

"No! Yuu-chan needs to socialize! And he'll burn all the paperwork before he'll push it out!" Minato pulled at his hair. "Don't do that to yourself!"

"But he's good at paperwork, he doesn't seem to mind them."

Minato looked at him with judging eyes. "Yuu-chan and I hate paperwork, that's a good reason in itself to be good at it." Though he kept quiet about their use of shadow clones. "We're not going to put off something that can grow into a bigger monster than what Yuu-chan can be, that is if he didn't burn the building down first."

Shikashi snorted. "After seeing that lizard breathe fire that one time, yeah, no. It was a thought though."

"At least wait for when I'm jonin, Yuu-chan behaves when I'm around."

"Noted."

 _-Line Break-_

I looked at the older chunins before me and sighed. "Go away, I don't know why I was put in charge of you all but if you're done with your daily duties, then leave."

"Thanks, senpai!" The chunin said cheerily.

I turned away from them and stalked away from the happy chunin that got off early by my leave. I didn't like having my time wasted so I won't waste anybody else's, what they do in their time is none of my business.

"You know, you're rising in popularity despite that awful attitude."

I growled at Akio. "And I don't like it, they're always coming to me and it's weird and I liked it better when they were afraid of me."

"But it's so cute watching you lead us chunins around, it's like with Tsume with that kitty the other day." Akio teased. "So awkward but duty bound."

I swiped at his head half-heartedly. "If it's my job, I won't bullshit on it."

"You bullshitted in the academy." Akio deadpanned.

"The academy was bullshit." I snapped at him. "This isn't the academy and I'm not about to waste time on hazing or whatever the fuck the other jonins do to pass time." I walked through the halls making people part a path before me from my stalking. "If people can't do their jobs right then I have to show them how to do it correctly or they'll kill themselves."

"Which is why they fear and love you." Akio cooed. "You're like a vicious kitty that everyone knows not to pet but try anyways."

I glowered at him. "And I have claws to match, want to see them?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Please, I'm a lowly chunin who has no idea what he's doi-"

I punched him in the gut and walked away glaring at the curious eyes looking at us. I continued on as they hurried at the tasks they were doing. It was lunch time and I left a Shadow Clone to deal with the rest of the paperwork so I can fuck off for the day. It was the only thing left so I wasn't about to hang around these walls.

"Yuu-kun." I growled and turned to Ren. "I just saw you in the orderly room."

"Exactly." I said. "Then I'll disappear like Kaito and you won't see me again unless summoned."

The look of realization dawned on him and he nodded with a slight smile. "Want to go to Akimichi's?"

I paused before nodding. "It's been a while."

"Me too!" Akio ran up behind me. "I want to eat with Yuu-chan! And nii-san was going to be there too with Chouza!"

"On second thought, I'm eating at home." I retreated to the nearest window before a yellow blur appeared in front of me.

"Yuu-chan! It's lunch time, let's go eat together." Minato hugged and trapped me. "I don't get to see you anymore!"

I struggled out of his arms. "I see you everyday at home, I'm eating else where." I growled at him.

"But Kushina and I wanted to eat together at home!" He whined.

"Hurry up and get married nii-chan." I said. "But let me know so I can move out, I'm not staying in the same living space as you two."

Minato looked horrified. "What?! No! We're going to buy a house and all live in it like family should." He insisted.

"There is no way I'm going to live with you two pawing at eachother, I'm going to live in a separate flat or maybe even seclude myself in a cave." I walked off muttering.

Scarlet has gotten much better since the last I fought her, not enough to beat me but her chakra chains were definately a bitch to fight against. Her sealing abilities also skyrocketed from last time and Minato enjoys their study sessions. He's either going to her place or I end up making dinner for one more, it was nice to see him happy and enjoy something than fret over me.

I was a little envious that Scarlet could make my brother happy but I let that go knowing he and I won't have much time to even see eachother. I'd rather see him happy than let petty jealousy ruin it.

And if I stayed with them, I'd go crazy to try and figure out why they are so insistant on finding me a date while threatening said date. I didn't need another person to objectify my exsistance and I was genuinely not interested in finding that 'special someone'. Every time the subject of physical attraction came up, I was genuinely confused on why they were attracted in the first place. Yes there were people that were physically nice to look at compared to others, but by the end of the conversation I just categorize them as a male or female.

I got a good laugh though when the guys were eyeing up another male the other night, they were horrified as much as I was amused. Minato seemed to look at me with new light but I ignored it in favour of preserving my little sanity from his delusions.

"Yuu."

I glared at my next obstacle and saw Shikaku near the exit. "What?"

"I just wanted to know if you're off for the day." He said. "Saw your little team run off."

"Yeah, the team that you're supposed to be manning." I growled. "What were you doing today?"

"Managing intel from the recent border patrol." He said. "Some activity near Ame but it's nothing serious for now. I couldn't give instructions from under paperwork."

"And you made me oversee them?" I said lowly. "I thought you were smart."

Shikaku shrugged. "You're not a bad teammate and you have decent skills in leading too, they weren't running screaming so I say I did good in sending them to you."

I sneered at him. "Don't dump your problems onto me."

"I dump them on you because I trust you that you wouldn't harass them like some others do." He said. "It's hard to find good help you know."

I stomped down a blushed that came with his words and swallowed my sudden nervousness. "I want lunch."

"Sure, I know a good tea shop."

 _-Line Break-_

"Twilight Night, we will begin training your taijutsu, it's graceless." Tatsume flickered his tongue. "Your claws are sharp and you are quick to move but graceless. The Lizard Style should do you well, even if you don't have a tail."

I stared blandly at the green lizard. "I don't walk on all fours let alone fight on all fours."

Tatsume's tail nearly hit me. "Your form is acceptable for the mindless but we are far from mindless." Amber eyes flashed before his large form stamped his front legs hard into the ground making pillars and henges rise from the earth. "You will learn to be the hunter by being the prey."

Teeth bared and claws sheathed, I was bouncing back and forth between pillars as Tatsume's kids played tag with me. His little green and yellow kids were the size of large dogs and I swear that this was him just making me babysit while he was able to lounge in the sun. Little deadly streams of earth and fire were blasting at me and the fact that I was running away pissed me off.

Tatsume wasn't teaching me shit about taijutsu, just pitting me against his rowdy kids.

And this went on for days, _weeks._

But I've noticed that they were all silent in their movements, no sound when they land, jump, or even attack. They dodged with minimal effort and they all just adapted easily to the rhythm of the game. Like how I would only better.

So I mimicked them. Right down to breathing fire back at them.

It was so easy. The welling heat, the burning in my lungs, the gathering chakra that was rising, and the fire that burst forth out of my throat. It felt so good and empowering. This was suddenly fun and equally energizing to be able to fight back at their own games.

My eyes sharpened and I eventually was standing smug over Tatsume after his kids and I collaborated together to destroy his rock. It was easy to turn his kids against him because what kid doesn't want to prank their lazy and proud parents?

The giant lizard didn't appreciate that, training became a whole lot personal and I found out why the kids were scandalized and eager to break the rockbed. Apparently a rockbed was like a normal bed, you don't want anybody messing with it, sitting on it, sleeping on it, or even doing anything with it with or without your knowledge. It was a sacred place to all living beings and you just don't mess with anyone's beds.

I learned and felt pain.

"Little Twilight Night, surely my children aren't the ones getting stronger?"

Kaito chirped and snickered at my side as I groaned. "I'm surrounded by assholes." I shook my sore body. "Thank you for reminding me that my body isn't strong without my chakra, again."

"That is a pleasure that all mentors revel in." Tatsume chuckled unapologetic. "We will stop here for today, I must say, you're learning is much greater than others."

I huffed. "I'm still being pounded into the ground, aren't I?"

"You are severely undermining yourself, you do know that you are not normal, correct?"

"I'm very aware of my status of being freakishly abnormal." I grunted. "What the hell do other people have to do with this?"

"Freakishly abnormal? You're crazy, not defective at birth."

"I can honestly argue with that one."

Because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one currently being plagued by my past life. I'm pretty sure that having a completely different mentality that is helped by blood shed isn't good. I know for a fact that having two other conscious beings in my head is not normal.

Yes, I'm freakishly abnormal. And crazy.

"Oh? I would love to hear this."

"I said I could argue it, not explain it."

Tatsume grunted in understanding. "Noted."

Despite the niceness of having someone understand that, I had a very bad feeling this shared mutual insanity won't last. On my part anyways, sensei did won a bet after all.

 _-Line Break-_

 **Blurb-** I have gotten a pretty interesting review asking about my OC.

Was Torito Yuu completely made up on my own? Or was he molded off of another ready made charater?

He is completely my own, but I will admit that as I wrote this story he was becoming similar to other characters from well known animes, particularly from KHR. That on itself made me want to scrap this story on the realization but ignored it because like in real life, we'll find people that are similar to us.

I will not explain his character in depth because his character development is practically the main focus of this story. He is both a dynamic and static character, everything you read and assume about Torito Yuu is probably right because I purposely wrote him the way he is.

From what I so far wrote and posted, I can safely tell you guys that, yes, he's fucking over powered. But he is driven by past failures from his other life and surrounds himself with powerful people unintentionally. As you can see from this chapter, he was disappointed with his jonin test because he was hoping for stronger, smarter, and better.

To him, it's normal to be on the same level as Minato because of his lack of social interaction. He thinks everybody is just weak. And sheep. He definately knows it's not normal but normal is relative to him.

He lives life simply but he's a basket case, he can separate himself from his last life but it comes to haunt him making him unstable and wary. Since he was 'born' shrewd, he is a naturally a tsundere. I couldn't make him anything else because being happy is foreign to him along with the fact that he's a teenager now. You fucking do the math on that one.

I will try to add on to these blurbs if you want. For now, this is as much as I'm willing to break down until more chapters are posted.

Hope you enjoyed! And please review on what you thought!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Hope the people in California are safe, hopefully Hurricane Jose won't be too bad. Just a tropical storm I heard.

 _August 8, 2017- Finished.  
September 16, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Dan was in the hospital sick, nearly terminal if we hadn't caught it in time but it severely restricted his duties to inside of Konoha's walls and any strenuous activity that aggravated his lungs made him cough up blood more than not.

It was a mixture of poison and bacteria that he got hit with when he was out on a mission and was confronted by a missing-nin with a thing for poisons. He came back fine but a couple weeks later I found him in sensei's home coughing up a storm.

Memories flashed of similar images of my little sister doing the same. She merely waved me off saying she probably had a bad cold, a cold that stayed with her for years.

I dropped everything and demanded to easy going man to go to the hospital for a blood test. Made Kaito drag him quickly and made him a priority by monopolizing the labs through pulling rank and intimidation. Suffice to say I was right to follow my instincts and drag the stubborn man.

Tsunade-sensei herself made sure her husband stayed in bed while employing my help as well. It's what he gets for getting close to medics and insists on having dinners with them.

Another thing was that Sakumo-sensei's wife passed away. We all couldn't understand, she was doing so well until a sudden attack killed her in her sleep. It happened so fast and unexpectedly that she died before anyone could get to her.

I was the one to deliver the news. I watched Sakumo-sensei shut himself in and took care of Kakashi for an indefinite time, hard not to when he clunged to me with a vicegrip. The little family was hit hard and I stood by watching their spiraling depression, Sakumo-sensei especially and Akio and the rest of the former team are trying their best to keep him company.

The man just turned to missions right after.

It was a splendid two months after getting the damn promotion, I was working even closer to the people that are dying off or in the process of killing themselves. Not only that, I was kind of seeing a lizard shrink from my summons that are crazy themselves. It was weird exchanging stories about our finest moments of blood and gore.

The crazy scaled beasts even said if I ever decided to reproduce and my spawn had the same _concerning_ traits that I do, they'll make it a family thing. Apparently being controlled crazy was a good thing for them and would like to see the budding chaos in the humans. I could roll with that and that was the only highlight of those depressing two months.

I was glad it was a 'kind of' thing because crazy lizards don't make good shrinks. I didn't need my summons to encourage me to 'let loose'.

"Senpai?"

I glared up to the quivering chunin. "What?"

"There's a child waiting for you in the reception area." He said and I rolled my eyes at the older man's nervousness.

"Who's the kid?" I asked uncaringly. "I highly doubt that any kid would want to see me."

"Nii-san!" We were both startled at the sudden shouted as Kakashi was brought in by Akio holding him under his armpit.

Akio just had a wide grin. "Delivery for one Torito Yuu, careful the package is fragile when handled improperly." He dropped the boy onto my desk with said boy beaming.

"Nii-san, I have to tell you something! I'm going to start the academy next month!"

I looked at the boy boredly. "Oh? You're going to die in the academy from boredom, it's not that interesting." I continued to look over the documents from whatever the Hoakge decided to push down. "You'll learn more from books than the droning teachers there."

"I know, you told me." Kakashi nodded. "But I wanted to ask you if you could teach me things to be a better ninja!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing in the room and just stared. I stopped what I was doing to look at the boy unimpressed. Even I could see so many things wrong with that statement and the only reason why Kakashi was getting away with asking that was because of his childish ignorance.

"Look." I started not planning on sugar coating my response. "I still don't know why you're so attached me, and it's very flattering, but I'll say this for your safety and sanity. No. Go ask that idiot or Minato."

Kakashi's face fell. "But I want nii-san to teach me. You even said it, Akio is an idiot." Akio looked at me betrayed.

A smirk graced my face. "Yeah and clinically I shouldn't be even be near children despite the fact I can function normally. I highly doubt that anyone would like me to create another hellion with my mindset." I looked around to see everyone nodding. "Go find Minato, he and I learned everything together at the same time."

"But, nii-san!" Kakashi whined. "You entered the academy when you were five and I'm going in at four!"

"So you have a early birthday, yay." I looked back to my work and Kakashi still hhad a pathetic look on his face making me sigh. "I can't really teach you anything Kakashi, I can count the amount of jutsus I learned with one hand the moment I got out of the academy. Everything I do is either pure chakra control or my physical skill set and power, the only times I actully form hand seals is when I'm summoning or making a clone."

The little boy's eyes shined. "You're awesome nii-san! But I thought you had to have two chakra natures to be a jonin."

"Yeah, and who said that it had to be in the form of a jutsu?" I presented him my hand and let a tiny spark ignite the little chakra and fed the small flame to keep it alive. "This is the result of pure chakra control, I don't use this often but it's quite nasty for the unfortunate morons that think my weapons aren't lethal." I grinned viciously. "I don't need a blade to cut them in half."

Wind blew through the office and everyone shuddered because there's no window in that particular room.

"Okay!" Akio clapped his hands. "We already know that you're deadly when prompted and I'm surprised and not so surprised they kept you off the field but let's go eat!"

"Take Kakashi with yo-" I tensed when the kid clinged his arms around my neck not letting go.

"I want to eat with nii-san!"

I gritted my teeth to prevent a growl coming out and clawed at the desk as well. "Kid, don't do that again or risk loosing your little head." I took a breath. "Unlike the idiot, I have work to do."

"But you're always at home after lunch." Kakashi pouted and I heard murmurs of confusion go around.

"Yeah, I know I'm good at what I do." I smirked. "But I actually have to go to the hospital, they're short staffed right now and sensei wants me to deal with the shinobi side of the place." I pinned everyone down with a glare. "And none of you are going to warn nobody." I looked at them. "Unless you want to be my next target."

"W-we have no idea what you're talking about senpai!"

"T-that's right, we all were just going to the bar across the street."

"You're a tyrant you know that?" Akio said exasperated.

I grunted and stood up with the kid still clinging. "C'mon Kakashi, I'll show you what happens when ninja don't follow doctor's orders. We'll get something later together."

"And there went his compassion for the day." Akio muttered. "I want to see too!"

 _-Line Break-_

Apparently another brat was waiting at the hospital.

"Yuu-nii-san!" Shizune barreled onto my leg and I tensed at another brat clinging onto me. "Are you here to visit jii-san too?"

"Fortunately no, I'm here to help out because they're short staffed." I grunted trying to shed off the extra squishy baggage off me. "Kakashi, Shizune, get off."

The little weirdo just beamed at me. "I didn't know you were a medic Yuu-nii-san! Can you teach me how to be a medic? Tsu-baa-chan said I could after I enter the academy!"

"No! Nii-san is going to teach me how to be a ninja just like him!" Kakashi glared still hanging off my neck. "And he's my nii-san!"

Shizune looked put off by that and glared back. "Yuu-nii-san is my nii-san! My jii-san said so!"

"He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Quiet!" I snapped. "This is still a hospital, don't shout at eachother!"

The two children were chastised and I walked on with the two still clinging. Having to walking around with two little brats on me was no trouble, but it was still off balancing with the uneven weight distributed on me. What did bother me was the odd stares that looked at me with disbelief, I shot them a glare and watched them scurry away.

It wasn't hard to force my way into Dan's room and glower at him. Tsunade-sensei was there too and they just both laughed at me, laughed at me like I was a bad joke.

"Shizune, let Yuu-chan go." Tsunade grinned widely. "You too Kakashi, he has a shift to fill."

The sounds of protest reached my ears but they both got off me. I huffed and glared showing them exactly how I feel about them.

"Lighten up Yuu-chan, I don't think I've seen you properly smile before."

"Keep them off me, I'm busy."

Sensei rolled her eyes. "We're short staffed, not overrun. You can stay here and relax after you stitch up the guy that stabbed himself during training."

"Why not just use chakra?" I looked at her confused. "It's faster."

"It's his fourth time doing it this week."

I snorted and turned away. "I'll make sure it'll stick then."

"Yuu-chan! Wait! Come here." Dan beckoned to me. "I have a gift for you."

That made me wary. "I think I better go."

"No! Come on, Yuu-chan! It's a thank ou gift for practically saving my life, indulge me? I'll keep bothering you if you don't." Dan said grinning. "You know how persistant I am don't you?"

I felt my senses tingle. "Your persistance always ends up embarrassing or bad for me."

Tsunade-sensei rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I approved."

"That's even more concerning."

"Would you rather me hold you down and let you not escape?" She threatened. "I can do that too."

My feet reluctantly dragged myself to the bedridden Dan, I growled nervously at the twin smiles the married couple had and approached slowly. He waved for me to get closer and I was even more nervous at the close proximity that this gift was needed to be given. It made me twitch as I saw Dan's hands moved behind him-

And the fucking weirdo kissed me quickly on the lips.

Heat rose and I hissed and snarled backing away, my body bristled as I glared viciously vaguely aware of sensei having a camera on her. They were going to regret doing that.

"You're so dramatic, it's just a kiss."

"I don't care! You weirdos need to learn boundaries!" I hissed angrily.

"Aww, Yuu-chan is blushing so cutely!" Dan cooed. "Whoever that's able to tame you will be one lucky bastard."

I snarled at that. "Like hell! And give me that camera!"

"Yeah right, I don't have that many pictures of you so I'm starting big!" The medic grinned widely. "The family albums won't be so boring despite how little of you are in there."

The mention of family made me back of, I still didn't understand why they saw me as such. It was nice and flattering but it was weird at the same time, majority of the people I know more or less drifted apart from me. I expected people to drift apart from me and stay away.

The few people that stayed helped me bare the annoyances here in the village. They were worth it despite how much pain staying in this village has caused me. I'll need to find out a stable way to live if I'm going to continue to stay here.

It's not like I don't have the money...

 _-Line Break-_

I fidgeted in my seat as Scarlet held a brush tenatively. "Why are you so insistant on doing this?"

The Uzumaki ran the bristles through my hair and I sighed relaxing into the grooming. "Because I want to bond more." She parted some of my hair and marvelled at the good condition it was in. "You have really beautiful hair, it's so long and silky despite how messy it looks."

"Of course." I purred at her ministrations. "It's mine so I have to take care of it the best I can, it's a pain to deal with if I don't."

Scarlet nodded in full agreement. "I know! The tangles and knots are so annoying after a mission, I'd cut it but I'm even more badass with it long!"

"Yeah, then you have those fuckers thinking that they could take advantage of it being long and pull at it." I complained.

Scarlet just grinned savagely. "Cut them to pieces and show the world just what happens when they do."

"Or drop their burning bodies still flaming in the river." I smirked at the memory. "Before beating down the rest into a blood pulp."

"But I hate getting their blood in my hair." Kushina sighed. "They squirt so much blood when a limb is severed, especially when you behead them."

"Right? At least you have red hair, that shit shows on mine and it makes getting reports from the chunins hard to understand." I growled. "Fortunately I haven't gotten messy missions for a while."

Minato made a dying sound. "Of all the things to bond over, why that?"

"Because blood is a bitch to clean out of hair." I said annoyed. "Shoulder-length hair does not compare to our waist-length ones." I took a lock and glared at it. "And my hair is naturally messy and thick so it's even more of a pain."

"But you're so cute!" Kushina gushed. "I'm still surprised that no one hasn't tried to take you out. Well, except your molester back at Yugakure."

Killer intent rose and slowly leaked from Minato when this subject was brought up again. "Who I still need to hunt down." He muttered quietly.

Kushina ignored him. "What about Shikaku? You two have been getting close."

"Fuck no." I snapped at her. "That's just weird."

"How about that other Nara?" She hummed through her brushing. "You seem to like them a lot."

"I hang around them because they're not a pain to hang around." I said. "And _no._ Again, it's weird."

Scarlet just gave me a teasing grin. "Just because it's awkward doesn't mean there isn't something." She took a hair band and gather the whole lot into a low pony tail. "You seem to trust them, especially Shikaku, a lot."

I was startled at the onslaught of simmering anger from Minato and looked at his strained smile and darkened eyes. "Yuu-chan, I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

I shrank but still kept a steady glare. "I'm not! Shikaku's just not as annoying as the other damn assholes in the building I got stuck working in." I crossed my arms. "And didn't I say that I'm not interested in dating?"

"That doesn't mean Shikaku might not be." Minato snarled out as if betrayed. "That jackass better not be thinking he has a free pass just because he's my friend!"

I glare at Kushina. "Look at what you did!"

The Uzumaki just grinned. "He's cute when he gets riled up."

"If this is some kind of revenge, I'll let you know that I play the game better." I growled at her.

She just hugged me. "You're also cute when you're riled up! But Minato's right though, Shikaku or whoever wants a go at you need to deal with us if they even want to dream to deal with you."

I blushed at the contact and declaration. "It, it's not like anyone is crazy enough to actually ask me out. And I like it when people are afraid of me, it means that they won't bother me." I muttered.

"But from what I hear, it takes a crazy to love a crazy." Kushina teased and I snarled at that.

"The pig can go find himself in a chopping block for all I care. If I see that fucking pervert again then I'll tear out his throat next time." I growled and shook my hair out of my face. "The fucking bastard will probably heal from that too."

"Stop talking about it!" Minato pulled at his hair. "It's already bad enough that someone already touched you with their filthy hands, nii-chan's heart can't take it!"

"Nii-chan needs to calm down." I snapped at him.

I yelped when Minato took me by the hands and looked at me seriously. "And I'm telling you that it's not you choosing, it's the pigs and harpies that think they can choose you." He stressed. "You are becoming an adult physically and Yuu-chan? You are _cute._ I'm not saying it as your brother, no I am saying it as your brother, but you are the epitome of what people would want if they wanted a cute partner."

I looked offended. "I am not cute, I'm fucking crazy." I hissed at him. "A blood thirsty little shit that is not a thing that people would find cute. Kaito is the voice in my head and apparently I have another crazy with him, my summons are fucking crazy, and I drive people crazy. I'm not attracting anybody in hordes anytime soon so I really don't understand why you're worried about this." I scowled.

Minato blinked before I saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "Are you insecure about yourself?"

"What the fuck?!" I snarled and tried to release myself from his grip. "No! Now you're just being a jackass!"

"I'm serious!" Minato insisted. "You shouldn't be insecure about yourself."

"I'm not!" I glared over at Kushina who was laughing her lungs out. "God dammit! Let go!"

"Kushina! We need to go shopping for Yuu-chan!"

"Oh my god, yes! Dress up for Yuu-chan!"

"Fuck you guys!"

 _-Line Break-_

It felt so weird and uncomfortable. Never in this life have I actually owned clothes for fashion purposes and the way everything was loose and light on me made me feel exposed. The familiar weight of my uniform and weapons weren't on me and the way the wind breezed through the fabric made me shiver in the spring air.

I was used to having nearly all my skin covered or at least have some form of physical weapon on me. Be weighed down by nearly a hundred pounds of gear like any other ninja and feel my weapon settled balanced by my sides. This luxury was so foriegn to me that my paranoia skyrocketed, because, yeah I have casual wear but Minato was the one getting them and I never wore it outside of the apartment.

"Maroon looks good on you!" Kushina complimented. "Goes really well with your hair."

I was wearing just a simple maroon, elbow-long, silk shirt that was loose at the ends. Some gray capris and my usual sandals made Kushina happy despite how little it was. She forbade me everything ninja for the day as we went shopping, everything was sealed into a scroll for easy carry. The only thing I could wear was my headband that was always present around my neck.

Fashion was never on the forefront of my mind, from the orphanage through the academy it was whatever was provided to us and after earning money from genin and up, it was just the standard shinobi look because it did its job. Anything extra was for sleep or a lazy day of not leaving home.

For good reason too.

"Can we not walk through the crowds?" I twitched feeling the breeze of a passerby. "I don't think it'll be healthy for any of us for much longer." I squeezed my eyes shut and tensed feeling someone's arm brushed my own.

I can't stand crowds and I hated people. The mindless chatter and the ignorance and stupidity they can emit made my skin crawl in so many ways that the need to end it with their blood was prominent. The way they move, speak, and how their eyes gleamed when they spot something they wanted made me angry because they were so fake with their masks and lies.

It made me angry that they think that they can trick me with their pathetic acting and false smiles. It made me feel dirty just standing near them. Filthy to breathe the same air.

At least with the ninja, they all know the price lying and getting caught in it. If they're not honest, everybody gives them shit so it's easier to be an asshole and that is widely accepted too when the whole shinobi community is full of them. It's better to get your point across than waste time.

It's the reason why I like being a shinobi despite how pitiful many of them are.

"Yuu-chan?"

I gritted my teeth and look at her shaking from holding myself back. "Get me out of here before this street before a slaughter."

"Oh shit, you actually are going to snap."

I glared at her and I saw her wince. "Rooftop. _Now_."

My whole body was shaking as I grasped the wall for support after I was shushined away. I tried to calm myself, listening to the crowd and concentrate on how distant they were rather than close. If there chatter was far then that means they themselves are far, no where near for me to strangle their necks.

Kaito crooned and warmed me up with chakra to help, I didn't feel cold anymore so that was good. The chill was going away but I still hugged myself to stave off the need _to get rid of thefakelyingsheeps._

I did not need a reminder on why I hated people. Why I avoided them like the plague. _Why I can't fucking get rid of them!_ Because I still have morality, what little of it that was intacted, and it would absolutely horrify the one person I love and fucking terrify the people I actually do give a damn about.

Plus these sheep have money to keep the economy stable and flowing, and I like the food being brought in by the merchants so they're unfortunately useful. They should count their lucky stars for the fact that I actually have self control.

I swiped with claws extended a little too long and growled at the idiot that touched me. The fucker was just as insane as me if they thought it was a good idea to approach me. My vision started to settle and I saw Tsunade-sensei looking ready to knock me out.

"If you're going to commit on punching me out, do it now and save me the effort on calming myself for the next few hours." I snapped at her still shaking. "Commit dammit!"

Sensei snorted. "Nah, you're fine. You can't rely on me to help you on your freak outs." She looked at me before nodding. "You look good Yuu-chan, you should dress down more, heaven knows you need to update on your wardrobe."

My anger swelled. "I'm on the verge of seeing how long I can keep my claws going through the street of people and that's what you have to say?!" My chakra reacted and the sharp talons just got longer. "Fuck you!"

"Even before I came along you went out of your way to avoid being a mass murderer." She waved off. "The fact that you stop yourself is why we have hope for you." I hissed when she grabbed my arm. "C'mon now, I was in the middle of eating with Dan when I felt you freak out, we're eating together now. You too Kushina-chan."

I jerked and tensed and found myself in a secluded booth cozied between the wooden wall and sensei. I was still twitching but the smell of food tingled my senses and Kaito encourage the hunger in my stomach. I stared down the table and was surprised at the huge spread of food, I looked up and immediately snarled.

"Yuu-chan!" Akio shouted bubbly. "You're so pretty!"

Minato smiled happily. "Isn't he? He needs to show off more!"

"I thought it was just you and the weirdo!" I glowered at her.

"It was, Minato and Akio were nearby and I invited them." Dan smiled. "Inoichi should be coming around too."

Tsunade grinned. "Yuu-chan needs the company and I haven't seen you all in a while, what's been going on with you all?"

Trapped. I was trapped between the good food and sensei's stubborness. I was too agitated to escape properly so I settled in my seat and just distract myself from the fact that I was still _craving for blood-_

I clenched my eyes closed again trying to supress the dizzying blood thirst welling up, it was disorientating and my senses were on hyperdrive as everything was louder, smelled stronger, shine brighter. And I just want it _gone and-_

Fuck. Shit. I don't think I can handle it. I felt so vunerable and I couldn't find my weapon to _beat the shit out of-_

There was a reason why I avoid people, why I hated them. They drove me to the brink of insanity and I hated the fact that they had this kind of effect on me. Takes my reason and turns it into the monster that everyone sees me as, take my sense of self and turn me into a mindless beast.

I need a knock myself out, fuck, I need to get away from here. I need to run and just find some rocks and _paint them red-_

The whole world went black and darkness consumed me, thankfully.

 _-Line Break-_

Everyone just stared when Yuu face planted into the table, they were all weary with how much pain he was displaying on his face and Minato regretted not taking his brother out of there sooner.

"Oh shit." Akio said loudly. "What do we do?"

"I'll take him home." Minato stood up. "I have to make sure he doesn't wake up agitated too."

Kushina got up too. "I'll help, I feel really bad for pushing him today."

"Is there a name for his apparent allergy to people?" Akio asked. "That can't be normal."

Everybody tensed as Yuu groaned, they all watched him rubbed his head and the air was completely different around him as he picked himself up. He looked around and gave a smile that he never wore before.

"Sorry 'bout that guys, Yuu-chan had a little break down and I had to pull him out before he really did go on a killing spree." He gave a charming grin and everyone just shivered at it.

"Yuu-chan?" Minato hesitated. "What are you talking about?"

His indigo eyes flashed and settled with sunset orange and he gave a dark but mischevious grin that they recognized. "Didn't Yuu-chan say he had voices in his head?" He rested his head onto his knuckles. "He wasn't really lying you know? I don't actually talk to him up there but he certainly understands me." He tapped his head.

"Kaito?" Minato asked quietly. "But how?"

"Yuu-chan was in pain." The illusion said sweetly. "He was so desparate to not kill everybody here you know? Holding back from killing all these worthless sheep, I couldn't just watch him any more, I had to help somehow." Then Yuu's face contorted into a disappointed look that still showed his mischief. "It's not nice to push Yuu-chan like that, unless you all were really aiming for a blood bath."

The innocent smile looked so wrong on his face, Yuu-chan was always some type of angry and when he smiled, it was a smirk unless it was Minato or food. Kaito wearing his usual expression on his creator's face spelled the wrongness of this situation. Even the way he spoke was wrong.

"How is Yuu-chan?" Minato swallowed his nervousness.

"Sleeping." Kaito said and took a bite of food. "I managed to pull him out before he was fully overwhelmed. I don't really know how I did it though but I'm not complaining." He watched his and tested his hand and frowned. "I don't think I can get used to the weight, chakra is much easier to manipulate and move around. I can't even change forms." He pouted.

Watching Kaito marvel at being in control of Yuu's body was scary. The way his sunset eyes tested and ate was scary. The fact that Kaito did take control was scary.

But there wasn't much they could do but learn to never push the indigo-haired teen into crowds again. This was the first time anyone has seen him freak out so bad and Kaito's presense was not making them feel any better.

They were all glad that Yuu woke up later, because at least their grumpy friend doesn't talk about killing people like he was talking about the weather. Talk whimsically about the kills he made with a child's demeanor. Then they just realized that maybe Yuu's adversion to people wasn't a bad thing, he could have been listening to his psychopathic genjutsu the entire time.

Maybe they should really listen to Yuu more often.

 _-Line Break-_

I trudged through the intellegence department and everyone parted out of my way. It was on my face that I was not in the mood for obstacles to be in my way and the fear they felt through instinct was guiding them kindly to press themselves onto the walls.

"You look like shit."

"I feel like shit." I snapped at the Nara. "Here, I'm going off on a mission so take your guys back." I dropped paperwork onto his desk. "And do your own damn paperwork!"

"Where you going?" He looked up and back down to his papers.

"Assassination mission."

He raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"They want a statement." I grinned showing my teeth. "They also want it done fast and bloody." I was excited for this mission despite me being tired. "It's been a while but this will be fun."

The Nara twitched. "As long as you got the go, keep the details to yourself."

I chuffed at him. "Whatever, thought you should know that _you're_ delivering the news to nii-chan." I glared to the side. "If I told him now, I'd have an extra and it won't be as much fun on the mission. I'm leaving now by the way."

Shikaku was startled. "What?! How did you managed to keep that a secret?"

I grinned. "I promised the Hokage that I would tell him a secret." I looked out of the window and nodded. "Minato should be coming around lunch like he usually does so you shouldn't miss him, tell him I'll be back in four days."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not telling you to ensure Minato doesn't follow." I opened the window. "I need this mission and I'm not getting guilt tripped out of it."

"It's cute that you'd do that for Minato." He said. "Not so cute that you're making me the scapegoat."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll make it up to you. Now, I'll be taking my leave."

"Hey." I glanced back at the Nara. "When you come back, you're hanging around the intel department for a while."

"Why?"

"Because you get stuff done."

I bristled. "Do your own damn work!"

I left quickly leaving behind Shikaku's office through the window. It was strange the way he was acting these days, he seemed always off everytime I see him. Talks strangely and even choose weird topics to talk about but that never detered him when it came to more serious things so I guess it's okay.

He and Ren seemed to be fighting recently but the occasional glare off was none of my business. The Nara way of fighting is the most peaceful one I've seen with shogi and cold shoulders. I'm just glad I'm not in the middle of it, that would be an awkward thing to be in the middle of.

But nevermind that, I finally have a mission outside of Konoha after so long. I'm going to capitalize on it.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! I guess I forgot to mention that pairings in this story is already decided, I'm sorry that I didn't put this in the first chapter. I won't touch on romance too much because I really don't want to write it, but it'll be in there to tingle the senses. I promise the farthest I'll go is probably heavy petting. I don't really like writing lemons.

I like to think in the Naruto-verse, having relationships with the same gender is more widely accepted because of the fact that love was a very fleeting thing during times of war. In the Warring Eras it was obligated to proved warriors to fight but now that the villages are in placed, it was easier to explore.

Of course there are set rules that are established but these people are shinobi. Dirty laundry is aired laundry and the most they can do is commit to their decisions.

Again, sorry for not warning that this was a yaoi but I've already written up my chapters and it's kind of too late to changed that. Plus I can't care, the females in the Naruto-verse aren't exactly shown off very well and I don't have the capacity to extend my imagination to make it work. I'd also like to stick with my one main OC. Torito Yuu is a bitch to keep in character, fuck that shit.

 _August 10, 2017- Finished.  
_ _September 19, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I came back with all hell broken loose and everybody was scrambling as if I let loose a genjutsu in the middle of the Hokage's Tower. I gave off my killing intent and everybody seemed to freeze before looking at me, I stalked passed a squeaky man and entered the Hokage's office.

"Ah Yuu-kun."

"What happened?"

The Sarutobi sighed. "A mission failure, it was a high risk one and this is the repercussions of it."

I glared at a chunin that brushed against me. "It sent the whole village on a stir? The civilians are louder than usual."

"We will go to war once more." I was startled at the declaration. "While it's true that the last war ended for us but the rising tensions between borders and the loss of power from the other villages are starting to agitate the little peace we've gathered."

"And Konoha fucking up is just another reason for them to jump us." I concluded. "While I was in Kusa, everybody seemed to be watching me. Like I was going to turn and kill them all."

The leader nodded. "Our informants let us know that Iwa seemed to be advancing in their lands. They have been in conflict with Kumo after the last war and it seems Iwa is looking south again for resources."

I frowned. "Suna isn't going to have that so they'll also be in the war and all we need is Kiri's bullshit and we'll have a free-for-all." I thought on it and a bout of excitement shot through me though I didn't let it show. "We're going to have another Shinobi World War."

The Hokage nodded gravely. "And Konoha is in the middle of it seeing we'll be the biggest threat as the one who holds the most power as of current." He took a puff of smoke. "But those details will show themselves later in a meeting, I assume you completed your mission?"

I held up a scroll with my client's seal of approval and mission report. "The client is demented, but not without reason. This Gato guy he's trying to slow down is crippling the Wave slowly but I don't think it'll stop him though. The little midget is hiring bandits and the occasional ninja left and right and he has enough money to go without that sponsor I took out."

The Hokage nodded. "I see, a businessman during wartime will be either good or bad for us."

"He'll probably use third parties to do business and lay low." I said boredly. "Again, that mission will just slow him down but it won't mean he'll stop."

I just got a nod again. "Very well, I send the report down to Shikaku. I believe you owe me a secret?" He looked expectantly.

"No Anbu." I said seriously. "It's something that only Minato and I know for some reason and I like watching others suffer."

With a quick hand movement I felt the tingling buzz from parts of the room disappear and I gave my boss a smirk he'll remember. I walked closer and leaned in and whispered quietly and watched as the realization unfold on his face. I cackled as the Hokage hit his head multiple times with his palm and despaired.

"I'm the God of Shinobi. I am The Professor." He muttered. "Yet I can be so stupid. Stupid!"

I smirked at the expense of my Hokage's pain. "Now you know, you can spend much more time with your son of yours. Lord knows that you've been stressing out about your family, Biwako-san has been here more than she should have with your lunch."

"You've meet with my wife?" He blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, she brings Asuma sometimes and I get stuck watching the kid often-than-not when she's with you." I told him. "She and Kushina are close too so I see her a few times at the apartments too. There's also the fact that she's a medic, an angry one with the rowdier ninjas."

"I forget how diverse you are." He chuckled before looking grim. "And speaking of children, I believe the young Hatake needs you attention right this moment."

My senses sharpened. "Kakashi? What happened?"

"That mission I was talking about earlier, Hatake Sakumo was the one to fail the mission." He said tiredly. "In trade of the mission's success, he saved his team's lives instead and is currently being ridiculed by the people including the by the team he'd saved. He has not taken well to the reception and has secluded himself from the world."

I snarled. "So the bastard left Kakashi to fend himself?" I turned to leave. "I'll fucking smack him into the monument to make him come to his senses. The kid is impressionable as fuck and I can only imagine what the kid turned into after just a few days."

"Yuu-kun." I looked back at the Hokage. "Give Sakumo time before you do, Kakashi is probably coming from the academy at this time so you can go from there."

I growled before consenting. "The bastard better be fucking running when I get to him." I stalked out.

Now to get the impressionable kid.

 _-Line Break-_

Oh fuck, it's worse than I thought.

"Kakashi, what the hell is up with the mask?" I stared at him stupidly

The kid was startled at my sudden appearance. "N-nii-san?" He seemed to hesitate. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up." I glared at the curious sheep who immediately looked the other way. "We're going home and seeing I just got back from my mission, we'll be at home for a while before we do anything else." I easily picked up the kid and under my arm.

"N-nii-san!" He struggled. "Put me down!"

I gave the crowd a once over before answering. "No, I'm not walking in a street full of people so you'll have to suffer."

"Nii-san!"

I shunshined to the apartments and walked in easily. "I'm home!"

"Yuu-chan!" I held strong against Minato's tackle. "You're horrible! You left without saying anything!"

"I know, it was great." I replied easily. "I brought an extra for dinner and the kid and I need to simmer down for today. I'll be in the bath and he'll be in my room, take as long as you want!"

"Yuu-chan! You're so mean!"

I did exactly what I told Minato, took a bath. I was grimy and didn't like the feeling of dirt, sweat, and blood on me and Kakashi needed time to himself where it was completely away from his depressing bubble. The kid was already making questionable life choices but I wasn't going to say anything.

I was far from the center of coping properly and the kid's mask is nothing to my almost nonexistant methods. It was still weird though, a really weird drastic measure that the kid thought up but if he likes it then I can't care.

"Kakashi, you going to tell me about the mask?"

He looked down sullen. "I look like dad." I raised an eyebrow to make him continue. "People are saying things because I'm his son."

"So?" I looked at him. "I'm known as the insane little monster that will kill and drive people insane themselves."

"But-"

"Listen kid, I get that your father fail a mission that could pull us into a war but by the end of the day, Konoha was going to be dragged into a war anyways." I said bluntly. "War isn't fun, not for majority of the people." I amended. "It's a nasty business and by the end of the day, the war, people are grieving and wishing for their lost loved ones. Those people become bitter through the years and change for the worse if they don't confront it themselves.

"Those teammates your father saved may be angry at him now, but they will be wishing for someone to do it again when they get caught up with death again." I told him. "The field ain't a pretty place and I've seen how weak-minded a lot of the ninjas in our ranks are."

Kakashi looked subdued. "Did you lose somebody?"

Flashing faces and static crawled at my peripheral and my vision warped the world and colour around me. Screams and blood filtered my ears and nose and the prickling needles all over my skin ran from my toes to my face. I swallowed my dry throat and I looked down at the white blur in front of me.

"Not in this life time." I said. "But I think I'd crack even more if anyone died." I plastered a smile on my face.

"Nii-san?"

I ruffled Kakashi's hair. "I have very few people I hold dear Kakashi, even fewer that I hold precious. Don't destroy yourself, I will forget about you if you don't hold true to yourself."

"W-what do you mean?" The kid look startled.

"You don't have to worry kid, life changes and build people, but remember to live it than let it consume you." I flopped onto the bed. "It's been a trying life for me you know? Being insane and all."

It's not fun for my every action be a reminder of something that once was. Little deja vu moments were a whole lot less and the faces were being replaced by the people of this life than the other. The big memory triggers brought back those flash moments but it was easier to get over them. Slowly though, my perception of reality was warping and it was getting harder and harder to stay afloat.

I realized that Kaito has been helping a lot in helping me cope with these memories. He was the happy personality I needed but him holding the key to said memories explained why he was so violent and blood thirsty. He was slowly easing in the person I used to be, my adult mind wasn't keeping up though. It'll get there eventually as long as I stay away from people.

"Don't fall asleep yet guys." I smelled ramen. "I'd figured that none of you would be willing to get up from bed so I brought food here!"

I looked down at the food presented. "Ramen? I know you love the stuff but you'll get fat from eating too much."

"But it's easy and tasty!" Minato already started on his bowl. "I found this place called Ichiraku, they make the best ramen I've ever had!"

I nudged a bowl to Kakashi and gave him a look to eat. "Oh? I even bet you took her there as a date too."

Minato blushed. "Not yet but I'm planning on soon. But nevermind that, I can't believe you bribed the Hokage to keep your mission secret!"

"I needed that mission and I wanted to do it without the guilt of my brother watching." I said with a straight face. "You're so overbearing recently."

"And you're so cruel!" Minato whined. "Nii-chan is so worried about you Yuu-chan! I'm nearly seventeen and I'm surprised that I haven't found a gray hair because of you!"

I ate my ramen leisurely. "I don't care, I will say that my mission was satisfying. Kusa was tense but it's a nice place, here." I pulled out a book. "It's a sealing book, Kusa version. Not as advance as the stuff your working on but it gives you an idea on their sealing methods."

Minato smiled widely. "Thank you! I'm almost finished with my new seal, I just need to make the right adjustments and then I'll be faster than you can blink."

I smirked. "We'll see about that, nothing escapes my eyes." I glanced back and scowled at Kakashi. "Hey, hurry and eat, your ramen is going to get soggy." I pointed my chopsticks at him. "I'll force feed you and I still expect you to take a bath. You can borrow my clothes seeing you're growing like a sprout, the moment you get out of academy you'll be taller than me."

"Kakashi is already at your waist Yuu-chan, you're so short compared to the others." Minato teased.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "You all are giants compared to the average, I'm average height, the only normal thing about me."

"Don't be like that, everyone loves you the way you are." Minato drank all of his soup. "And we're ninja, the weirder the better."

"Don't put weird ideas in Kakashi's head." I snapped. "There's already one too many of me, the people here will have a cow." I grinned. "They'd kill themselves from the stress."

We all ended up sleeping on my bed, Kakashi hasn't said anything the entire time but the way he gripped me in his sleep was enough to know that he'll be alright. He was clinging on something and that's all I needed to know he won't start his spiral depression. I don't need a kid that's still sorting out his emotions following me like a duckling.

I'm already unstable, I don't want to watch the process of the little kid become like me. I don't think I could handle a crazy when I barely knew how to handle him as normal, I just treated him like I would any other along with the fact that I did get attached to him.

That's why Sakumo's days were numbered. I'll beat sense right back to him and make him feel stupid for listening to the sheep and cowards around us. The Legendary White Fang was a name he obtained by being one of the ones that proved himself to be a fucking badass in the Second Shinobi War. A name revered to where even the three Sannins couldn't truly compare to his efforts in the war.

I fucking shared that spotlight with him when I was picking off Ame and Iwa to the north while he was picking off Iwa as well as Suna's forces in the west. If he's going to shut himself in, I'm going to make him live a real nightmare for falling so far if he doesn't come out of his hole in the given time our Hokage has given him.

I'm going to enjoy this immensely.

 _-Line Break-_

My room was getting ridiculous, it was an organized clutter that demanded me to find a new living space. There were too many scrolls filled with even more scrolls, books, and various texts.

It wasn't bad seeing the floor was spotless with the occasional scroll lying around but Kakashi was commenting on why I had so much junk.

"It's not junk, I collect texts of all kinds. Be glad that I put them in storage scrolls or else you'd be really sleeping on the couch." I gathered the stray scrolls.

"I didn't know you read a lot, all these have books in them?"

"Yes to both." I grumbled. "Just because I don't act like it doesn't mean I'm not well read. Literature can be a pain to read but it's something to do when advances in academic knowledge is slow going and hard to reach."

Finding books, reliable and good books, was hard. Manuscripts were surprisingly easy to come by, playwrights and other stories were scavenged by me, and journals were still my favourite things to come by.

But no matter the price or situation, I'll always get my hands on any Fuyuchi book I find. I can honestly say it was a secret indulgence that I actively kept to myself, it was harmless really but I didn't need to give others more reason to barge into my life. I like scavenging for my texts.

"Nii-san, do you have anything on jutsus?"

"No but I have chakra control exersices." I shuffled through my shelves. "Even if I did, there's no way in hell I'm letting you learn anything that can kill you with chakra exhaustion. That is not the way to go when training, don't be that one genin who died because no one was there to supervise."

"Die?" The sound of horror made me smirk.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the academy covers that later but for you, a C-Rank jutsu will probably will do you in. If not, severely cripple your coils for a weeks before taking a couple of months to regain and rehabilitate your chakra." I chuckled at his face. "Don't worry, you're young and far from stupid. You know now to becareful or do you want to be a vegatable in bed?"

He shook his head rapidly. "I'll becareful."

"Chakra control first, it'll help jump start your coils into being active and grow them. It'll also help minimalize wasting any access chakra in doing anything chakra required, better to have more chakra to throw around jutsus like my nii-chan, right?" I glanced at him.

"So chakra control is the reason why you can control fire?" He looked up at me. "Do you think I can do that?"

I just shrugged. "Maybe if you work up to it, I'm not exactly normal by ninja standards and I was never inclined to follow the norm. Tsunade-sensei has a hundred percent control of her chakra but I'm still better at it. It's fine if you don't have a hundred percent chakra control, it really isn't normal to have it, just don't be discouraged that you can't." I patted him head. "It's the basics of the basics but capitalizing that is time consuming and won't push forward in your ninja career."

"What do you think I should do then?"

I sighed. "Kakashi, that's for you to decide. You're five, you have all the time in the world to figure that out. You probably already leaning towards something without realizing it, I took up genjutsu to fuck with people and even then I'm always changing up on how I fight."

"What do you mean?"

"My weapon of choice during my academy and genin years was my kunias, it was a simple tool and it did its job well." I thought back. "Senbons were added into it during that time I think but eventually nii-chan took me weapon shopping to get me a staff that could separate into two other weapons.

"Throughout those years and the war, that's when I had the basics of setting shit on fire and throwing down wind sickles, Kaito was also a known terror. What you see now is just the most recent upgrades in my ever evolving fighting style." I sighed. "I'm not really using genjutsu anymore, I'm using speed and brute strength to defeat my enemies because it's not worth the chakra to weave something up."

Eventually I will turn to something else, but I still need to sort out my life. It was hard to concentrate when there's so many distractions coming from all sides. There was too many emotional problems I didn't know how to handle and it was hard to try and talk about it.

How do you talk about a past life? How do you explain to others that you were reborn from a past that you remember in fragments? How do you try to convince them when it's already been deemed that you have a form of mental illness?

You don't. It was easier to keep it in than to explain to people that will never understand.

So I won't talk.

Business as usual.

 _-Line Break-_

I was chasing Sakumo through the Forest of Death, my lizard friend were having the time of their lives hunting our intended prey. I was more than happy to show this bastard just how much of a match I am in his depressed state.

"What's the matter Hatake? I'm fucking smaller and weaker than you but you run away like a coward!" I shouted rushing at him from the side. "The White Fang is supposed to be one of the prides of this damn village and you're letting one measely mission ruin you!"

Fire extended from my tonfas and a tree was set ablazed while Yuki blasted away the heat with ice and snow from her mouth. I set off my wind chakra to slice off the branch Sakumo tried to land on and saw him fall. I stepped off and let gravity sped me over to him as I swung down into his gut.

But it wasn't a second later that lightning flashed and I was dodging the piercing strikes of white electricity.

"Is that all you got?!" I snarled. "That shows me nothing! You are still wallowing in self misery because of some ungrateful fucks! Because you let sheep get into your head!" I roared out and my blood sing. "If you're so easy to break then let me break that fragile little mind of yours!"

The forest was gone. Tall, tall buildings of stone littered the skies, the ground was an eerie, black gravel that looked like it was packed together and it was neatly enclosed by more nicely shaped, white stone.

This was a city, the city of my last life and I saw the awe but weary look in his eyes at my creation. It was the beginning of something terrible, in my memory it started out barren just like this. Streets empty, buildings abandoned, trash flying as if to exemplify the cities emptiness.

Then there were screams, shots rang out, giant metal machinery bursting through and suddenly-

 _Blood, blood- Everywhere there was blooo-_

 _It was a drastic measure of our enemies to pull out this hell onto the innocents. They wanted to drag everyone to hell if they couldn't get what they want._

 _A child was crushed and her bones snapped and crunched-_

 _A crying woman, or once crying, was dead with lifeless eyes with her innards spilled from being blown into a broken pole. Their forces were getting desparate to eliminate us with all the intention to kill anyone that can oppose them._

 _An there stood a reflection in the blood filled streets. My reflection of long black hair annn-_

Static zoomed as I growled at Sakumo's terrified form. The strangeness of the illusion along with the blood and gore that gushed from the attacking force. The lives that were lost and the horror that I onced lived.

 _Black hair that was dyed in blood along with my stained hands of the enemy. I wasn't going to let such injustice slide, to kiiiiill-_

"Can you live _my_ life?" I spoke with a demented grin. "These images that. Wont. Stop?" I was shaking while still approaching him. "To be able to hold back from living out this nightmare, to be able to cling onto reality that this can be real _if I let it_?"

"Yuu-"

I snarled at his voice. "Shut up! Your weak-minded self don't get to talk to me!" I breathe out my rumbling, throaty growl. "I live with the fear that I'll finally break and kill my brother! I let myself get dragged around when I know I couldn't care less at the blood of the sheep! I am a danger that even the fucking bijuu can't compare to because at least they're locked up!

"And you're little cowardly self has the nerve to run and hide and abandon Kakashi to the masses, the masses that you know and well that will feed on anything they can sink their teeth and claws on." I opened and closed my hands feeling my claws sink in and out of my palms. "You are becoming something I absolutely hate Hatake, watching you become something that stomps on everything I work for and against."

The forest was back again, it was green and the sounds of bugs and birds were in the distance as the genjutsu dropped. My mental balance was still tipping to get it set right again but it was settling faster than before.

"Yuu-chan." Yuki called out. "I think we've taught him a valuble lesson, we can't decide his path from here so let's see if he's worth the blood from here on out."

I nodded to the blue lizard and followed her prancing form. I didn't look back but I knew he was watching me, watching me fearfully. The White Fang may be known for his power in ninjutsu and his deadly physical prowess but I was the Walking Nightmare, the little monster that instilled fear into people's hearts when I deemed necessary.

And that didn't limited to my enemies if pushed.

 _-Line Break-_

"So...?"

I scowled. "I already told the Hokage that I would beat sense back into him." I crossed my arms. "He gave me a time limit and everything, it's Sakumo's fault that he's a fucking thin-skinned bastard."

"He came in asking for assistance." Tsunade-sensei looked at me unimpressed. "Sporting several broken ribs and burns and ice was clinging to him."

"I called up Yuki, I promised her a hunt."

"You chased him into the Forest of Death, everybody could feel you go insane there." Tsunade looked annoyed.

I nodded in agreement. "And it's been great, everyone's been too terrified to bother me." I smirked at a pair of patients and they ran quickly. "Working in the Tower will be peaceful for a while, no useless chatter."

"He also asked for therapy too." Tsunade was twitching. " _A ninja_ asked for therapy."

I nodded seriously at her. "That means my point got across."

Tsunade sighed. "Didn't sensei asked to go easy on him?"

"I'm not sure." I said truthfully. "I was angry and tired at the time and I needed to get to the brat before he got any worse. He got himself a mask to hide his face because he looked too much like Sakumo!" I huffed.

"It could've been worse."

"I know!" I scowled before smirking. "He's learned to put up a little genjutsu to hide a mask illusion over his mask when he eats, it bothers the fuck out of people."

Tsunade stared at me weirdly, like she couldn't decipher something when the answer was so easy that it couldn't be the answer. She took a sip of her sake before nodding to a conclusion that was probably unrelated to what we were discussing and possibly extremely annoying for me.

"You're really good with kids you know that?"

"What the fuck, sensei." I bared my teeth at her.

Tsunade nodded again. "You're like a guard dog, or guard lizard." She snorted at her own joke. "Always snapping and growling when in reality when you want a nice petting after ripping apart some poor bastard."

I hissed at her. "What the fuck does that have to do with me being good with children?!"

"You're more gentle with them and you practically adopted Kakashi under you wing." She said. "And Kakashi feels safe with you and you go out of your way for the kid, that's more than enough for me to trust you with my own kid."

"I'm a fucking terror that-" I stopped before I processed what she said and choked. "You're having a kid? And what the hell do you mean you're trusting the brat to me?"

Tsunade smirked at me. "You're going to be the godfather of my kid. Dan was happy to agree with me but couldn't be here because he's sick. There's not much he could do with his condition seeing his fits were getting in the way, I'm just glad he decided to work at the hospital more permenantly."

"W-what?" I stuttered. "You, you can't make me responsible for your kid. I'm crazy." I stressed. " _You_ made me mentally unfit for child care and you want me to be responsible for your unborn kid if you both die? What the fuck? Did the fact that _I'm crazy_ not register when you two were making that decision?!" I shouted at her.

I was knocked down when she punched me. "Yeah, yeah. Your unstable but you choose to try and lead a somewhat normal life as a ninja. You're still fucking unfit to be around children but I edited that to any _unknown_ children seeing that introduction is key for you."

"What the hell does that mean?" I looked at her confused.

"Biwako-san has a picture of you and Asuma hanging on her wall." Tsunade smirked. "She found it absolutely endearing that you let her kid climb all over you."

I blushed and snarled at her. "What the fuck was I supposed to do?! He was a kid and I know his parents. And I couldn't exactly put the fear of _me_ when he's still a little monkey, he doesn't deserve that! I just let him do whatever seeing it was the best way for him to keep out of trouble." I grumbled.

Tsunade laughed. "Which is why you'd be the perfect babysitter! Kakashi-chan just shows me how well you take care of him, albeit how awkwardly you do it on your part."

I bristled. "You'll regret it."

"I regret a lot of things but I have to say you're just a surprise I didn't expect to deal with." She said honestly. "You were a smart-mouthed, violent little fuck but you're surprisingly nice when we're looking for it."

"I am not nice." I snapped at her. "Ask Sakumo on how fucking nice I am and come back to me with proof."

Another sip of her sake and she let out a refreshed breath. "He may not see it as nice but the act of you 'beating sense back into him' while caring for Kakashi when he couldn't was a kindness in itself." She looked at me smiling. "Your 'tough love' is becoming transparent these days."

I didn't look at her to stave off the heat in my face. "Do what you want but you'll regret it."

"I'll regret not getting your drunk in this life time." Tsunade cheered. "C'mon! Drink with me!"

I looked down at the untouched cup and grimaced. "No. Me drinking wouldn't be healthy for the either of us, or this building and the ones surrounding it."

"Why do you think we're at an underground bar? More specifically an underground ninja bar?" Tsunade smirked. "And you're a jonin with double digits going on to three digit numbers so don't pull that under-aged bullshit on me."

I hesitated before picking up the ceramic cup. "You'll definately regret this."

"We'll see."

I looked at the clear liquid and felt apprehensive. This will be my first time drinking and I can already imagine the effects I'll bring under the influence.

...It won't be my problem as the adult overseeing my will take responsibility.

And she's the greatest medic too, she can heal.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Pairings are slightly decided, romance will be an issue with Yuu but at least it's developing. I've always find it fascinating on the character break downs of the Naruto-verse, but this will be my interpretation of these charaters. They are young after all, what's romance without the usual drama?

 _August 11, 2017- Finished._  
 _September 22, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

"You're a sad drunk."

"Shut up."

"You're a fucking lightweight."

"Shut up."

"I can't believe you of all people broke down crying, I thought you did go crazy when you wanted to hug me for comfort."

I blushed hard and growled at her. "Shut. Up."

Tsunade laughed. "We had a moment! You told me all your woes and fears and cried out your heart and started to rant on how Sakumo was a weak-minded fuck. That should've been more focus on what he had than what could've been." She hugged me. "I was horrified and happy you know?"

"Shut up!" I winced at the slight headache. "Fuck, I'm never drinking again."

"That wasn't drinking, you took a couple of sips and you were suddenly hiccuping with teary eyes. It would've been the cutest thing I saw on your face if you didn't start to cry right away." She teased. "You snuggling up to me was though."

I grasped my head and gave her a weak glare. "Please, I can't handing your insistent chattering. My head feels like it's going to explode."

"And this is when I show you how I get over my hangovers." She waved her chakra above my head and it twisted and-

I perked and I looked at her surprised. "It's gone, my headache is gone."

"Yep, but the trick only works on hangovers though." She said. "But the side effect will leave you a little drowsy."

"That's useful though, not that I'm drinking again."

"C'mon! I bet I could turn you into a happy drunk!"

"Fuck that shit, I'm not drinking again!"

But I do feel a lot lighter though, I don't really remember much but I felt better. It must've been one hell of a cry session if I feel this way.

 _-Line Break-_

It truly was an experience for Tsunade to see Yuu drunk. See him cry like a real teenager. It was true that he did told her his issues with her, she was pretty sure he did, but it was an unintelligible babble that dominated his japanese as she talked to him.

Sari.

He never stopped saying that and she couldn't really translate on what exactly he was saying or its meaning, but he never stopped saying it. All she could do was let Yuu cling to her as he whimpered, cried, and finally purr into sleep. She literally held her former apprentice by the scruff of his shirt before going home.

But still, he sounded remourseful when he was speaking. Tsunade wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or something Yuu was trying to say, the babble came out too concise after all.

Sari. He says it as one word rather than separating the characters, his babble is actually a lot like that actually.

"Tsunade?"

"Ah, Biwako-san!"

The elder woman huffed. "I told you to just call me Biwako, didn't I?"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just I took Yuu-chan drinking and I can't get over what happened."

Biwako blinked in surprise. "Yuu-kun? Drinking?"

"He didn't even finish the cup before it effected him!" Tsunade sighed. "Not even a sip! He ended up crying in my arms while I didn't even get buzzed."

"Oh my, he's that much of a lightweight?" Biwako snorted and grinned. "To think he's that intolerant."

"It was so weird." Tsunade pouted. "I really thought that I would turn him into a drinking buddy but he swears it off even more, that knocks out one way to get him laid."

The Hokage's wife choked before laughing. "Yuu-kun is like a grumpy old man, I don't think getting him drunk would've been the way to go. He needs to warm up to people."

"Yeah, I already know that introduction is key with him but it's just so hard for him to actually meet people." Tsunade sighed dramatically. "He's worse than Orochimaru when it comes to sex, at least I know the snake isn't a virgin."

That made Biwako laugh even more. "I remember when Jiraiya was so shocked to discover that Orochimaru long lost his virginity when he announced his graduation." Her eyes sparkled in mirth.

"Right? 'It's not anything speacial' the snake said. Jiraiya lost his mind that he lost to a so called 'creepy, pretty boy' as he says." Tsunade drank her cup of sake. "Man, I wished I had a camera to capture that moment. I think that was when Orochi was taking on seduction missions right before the last war."

Biwako gave a sly smile. "How do you think Yuu-kun will be if he ever got a seduction mission?"

"That will never happen." The medic snorted. "He's socially retarded and he'll stutter up a storm before he's leading anyone to bed. Anything sex-related will just slide off him, flirting works though, Yuu-chan seems to like getting compliments."

"Oh? What kind of compliments?"

"Normal flattery doesn't work, he doesn't listen to strangers obviously." Tsunade ticked off. "But a little bit of flowered up honesty seemed to get him all flustered up. Unfortunately, you can't use the same pick-up lines over and over again."

Biwako giggled. "Yuu-kun is a seduction mission challenge himself, see if anyone can break through such an icy exterior. First challenge is approval from the big brother though."

"Nah, Yuu-chan is already clawing the poor bastards eyes out before Minato can get to them. Big brother's approval will be the second challenge and even then, I highly doubt Yuu-chan will ever get with a sleazy bastard." Tsunade looked up in thought. "Though it will take some sleazy methods to make Yuu-chan interested."

"Tsundere, even his filed uses the word tsundere, it'll take bold sleaziness to keep Yuu-chan interested."

"Here, here!" Tsunade cheered. "Dan tested that out for me and confirmed that for me!" She pulled out a picture. "Man, I love Dan for going along with it, I'm so glad he's as quirky as he is."

Biwako took the picture and squealed. "Oh my god, I can't believe you sometimes Tsu-chan, this is so cute!"

"Yuu-chan finally got his kiss from his very first crush." The medic grinned. "I think it's only appropriate to let him experience his first kiss with an old crush, my little apprentice was so cute snapping and growling at Dan. It's such a shame he won't go to therapy, he has a problem with grasping those emotions."

"Such a shame indeed, if Minato-kun wasn't so wrapped around Yuu-kun's finger, I think therapy could've been a real thing." Biwako sighed. "Do you think Minato-kun needs therapy for his brother complex?"

"Yes, and so does Yuu-chan, but it's not like they even acknowledge they have brother complexes in the first place."

"...Have you ever wondered if that rumour was true at the time?"

Tsunade laughed hard. "Wasn't hard to think it!"

 _-Line Break-_

"Nii-san!" Kakashi ran up to me. "I'm a ninja now!" He puffed up showing off his headband.

"And you're still shorter than me." I ruffled his head. "Now we need to see if you're taller than me by the time you're chunin. The youngest person to graudate from the academy, a six year old."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "And I'm going to be the youngest chunin, I'm going to take that title from you."

I blinked in confusion. "Was I the youngest chunin? I don't think I remember that."

"Yeah you were but not for long!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't forget to back those words up to get lofty titles like that. You'll be getting a sensei soon and we won't know who it'll be until tomorrow."

"I wish you were my sensei." Kakashi said quietly.

"And wishes won't get you no where." I flicked his head. "Train up so you don't die to some enemy-nin. Like I said, it's a nasty world out there and dying to some poor bastard like Ame-nin is not the way to go."

"Yuu-chan! Kakashi-kun!" We both turned to see Minato running up to us merrily. "I've been looking everywhere for you two."

"The roof should've been the first place you looked." I said. "Why are you here anyways?"

"To pick up Kakashi-kun!" Minato said happily. "I'll be apprenticing him, the Hokage agreed that since he's so young that he'll be under my care until he can be in a proper team."

I snorted and laughed. "This is the trade off for being too capable at a young age? Hey, at least you're not learning useless shit and dying of boredom like we did when we were in the academy." I told the little genin. "Nii-chan will teach you plenty and you'll see me often enough if you're trailing him."

"We'll have sleepovers and eat dinner together!" Minato cheered. "We're having dinner together tonight with Kushina too!"

I sighed at his excitement. "I'm sorry to say but I'm leaving for a mission soon."

"What?!"

"I'm going back to Yugakure for a mission." I scowled. "Negotiations and politics, Ren and some other chunin are coming as well seeing that this will be field experience for them as well. Ren's going to talk to the village head while I will snoop around for information. You're typical C-Rank if Kumo and Iwa weren't doing the same thing."

Minato was oddly silent and his face scrunched like he smelled something unpleasant. "Isn't that where that pig, uh." He looked down at Kakashi. "Touched you?"

I bit my tongue from snarling. "Yes." I spat. "But everyone else was busy so I got picked."

"Come back with his head? Or at least a name?"

"Fucking bet I will."

 _-Line Break-_

His lips were on my own, he bit them and his tongue found its way into my mouth leaving me breathless. I shivered as hands rode up under my shirt and pressed his body close making me feel his heat. All this happened instantaneously and I just now registered that the perverted pig was on me.

I fucking aimed for his neck.

"Oh c'mon love." He smiled through his half decapitated neck. "I thought you'd be excited to see me."

I blushed trying to forget what just happened. "Fuck off you perverted pig! I'm going to take your head and deliver it to my nii-chan so we can kick you around!"

"Don't be shy." The silver-haired male kept his head in place and watched the fatal wound stitch itself back together. "I know you like to play rough, I like to be rough too you know?"

I drew out my gun and blasted him to his back. "Stay the fuck down!" I snarled.

"I knew you'd take my heart." I watched with horror as he place his hand where his heart used to be. "Jashin-sama is right to give you to me."

"Holy shit, Yuu, who is this guy?" Ren watched the twice-should-be-dead male get up.

"I don't fucking know!" I shot at him again. "But he won't die!"

The pig laughed. "That's right, I haven't introduced myself. My name's Hidan, the name you'll be screaming." He purred.

I recoiled at his closing holes before punching the ground Tsunade-style. "Fuck, fuck ,fuck." I grabbed the other two and started running. "We're taking a detour."

"Yeah." Shimoi Abiki said. "The fucking guy survived three wounds that would kill anybody else. And he had the hots for you."

I glared down at the brunette. "Say anymore and you're going to get dropped."

"Sorry." He squeaked.

"Uh, Yuu?" I looked at Ren. "He's following us and fast too."

Alram bells rang. "Fuck." I stepped off faster. "Why is he so annoying? Why the fuck can't I kill him?!" I saw the village nearing. "Alright, you two complete the mission and I'll try to lose the fucking pig. Ask about him too because I am not staying anywhere near the bastard."

I dropped them and made a sharp turn away from them and continued my way. I could hear him coming with his feet jumping from branch to branch and I ran faster to lose him. I would've suceeded if I he didn't throw a goddamn scythe into my shoulders and tackled me into the ground below.

"Are we going to stop this game of cat and mouse?" He leaned in holding me face down. "It was nice of you to get rid of the distractions that could get in our way." He purred.

"We're on a mission!" I turned quickly on my back and took a swipe at him. "I didn't come to meet up with you, you fucking pig!"

I squeaked when he purposely rubbed his leg on my groin. "I know, Jashin-sama wouldn't give me such an easy partner because easy people are so flighty with their bodies." He looked down and licked his lips. "I know for a fact that you're body is still pure, Jashin-sama would never give his most devoted follower used goods. He made sure you were made for me and only me."

I blushed at his implications but was still angry. "There's no fucking way I would get together with you! I'm not even interested in any kind of relationship so go take your lonely ass self and find some other unfortunate bastard."

Hidan just looked at me confused before coming to some conclusion. "Of course Jashin-sama would give me a test, a strong partner shouldn't be so willing to get with anyone." He leaned in closer and I hissed in pain when he dug his fingers into my wounded shoulder. "I'll prove to you that I'm worthy."

I gasped when his nails dugged farther into the flesh and I glared at him. "I- I'm not going to fucking be convince you idiotic jackass." I groaned when he pressed his body onto mine. "G-get off!"

"No." He nipped at my ear. "You fit just right in my arms, it'll take time but I'll make you feel good."

I clawed at his back and struggled but he was god damn heavy, his larger form was making it hard to form hands seals so I did the next best thing that came to mind.

Hidan was kicked off of me by an unamused Kaito who never looked so murderous since I first saw him. I winced at my bloody shoulder and Kaito helped me up from the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"You're worst fucking nightmare." Kaito deployed his genjutsu and aimed his clawed hand at the other's head. "I'm going to make you pay for even touching my master!"

Kaito's furious face was focused on Hidan's death as they both went at eachother. The frustration at being unable to kill the other was slowly getting to them, Hidan, at not being able to touch the illusion and Kaito, from not being able to end the other's life.

"Why the fuck can't I touch you?!"

Kaito snarled just as equally. "You should be grateful that your annoying little healing trick keeps you from dying!"

Hidan readied himself again. "Yuu-chan is mine! It was fate that brought us together you heathen, and you're in the way!"

"Yuu-chan is my master! There's no fucking way that I'm going to let some neanderthal come and try to hurt him!" Kaito hissed.

"You're a Jashin-damn pansy. What the fuck do you know about protecting?!"

"I've been with Yuu-chan the moment he was born!" Kaito hissed. "I'm his best friend so you can take you twisted, fake love and get the fuck out!"

Hidan was enraged further. "My love is not fake you fucker! A heathen like you will fucking burn in hell after I sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!"

I felt my temper rise at them trading insults. "Shut up!" I growled. "Both of you are acting like children! And kids are better behaved than this!"

Kaito looked hurt. "But, but Yuu-chan! He was threatening your virginity! What would Minato say?"

I blushed. "Nii-chan isn't here so what he doesn't know won't hurt him, he's already annoying enough." I grumbled.

"He took your first kiss!"

Hidan looked pleased. "Of course I did I- wait, how the fuck you know?!"

Kaito hissed. "I'm always watching, you neanderthal!"

"Go fuck yourself, you voyeur!"

"That was not my first kiss!"

Kaito rounded at me unimpressed. "Dan doesn't count, that little peck was nothing compare to how he mouth-raped you."

I can't deny that, it was the most intimate thing that I've ever experienced. But I was never held so gently before, I was used to being rough and harsh handling, it was a weird experience to feel but it wasn't unpleasant.

Oh fuck, I need to stop that train of thought, I need to get out of there now. This is not the time for puberty to be acting up, the hormones were already fucking with my head as it is.

 _-Line Break-_

"Holy shit, what the hell happened?" Abiki looked at my shoulder wound.

"The fucker threw his scythe while chasing me, the fucker kept on regenerating and stitching himself back up so I lost him after I kicked him off a cliff." That was a fun experience. Kaito had him nicely distracted to let me do the deed.

Ren looked concerned. "But the creep's alive, will you be alright?"

I scowled. "Do you got any information on him?"

"He's defected right before Yugakure declared themselves a non-shinobi village. He killed all his neighbors where he was living and is listed as an A-Rank missing-nin in the bingo books." Ren reported. "He's a Jashinist but not much is known about the religion he follows but he's gain immortality through it. Highly skilled in bukijutsu, high pain tolerance, and high endurance as well."

"So he's a fucking meathead with the skills to back it up." I thought while biting my thumb. "While we're gathering information, stay under a henge and keep your chakra surpressed if you can. Obviously he's after me so I'll be keeping my distance but if he sees you two then he'll definately try his chances." I ordered. "Don't start anything, not even with a damn civilian so keep yourself in check. We have two days to do this, report back here at that time and we'll discuss what we've found _after_ we cross the border so you better write it down."

Fucking hell, two days of this shit. This mission sucks.

I fucking hate Yugakure.

 _-Line Break-_

I really hated Yugakure.

"Yuu-chan! Let's take a bath together!" Hidan hooked his arm around mine and pulled me close to his chest. "I want to see you-"

I punched him hard in the face. "How about you go and put on a shirt? Nobody likes you enough here for you to be flashing the world."

"But I bet you'd appreciate-"

I buried my hand into his shoulder and squeezed and watched his face contort in pain. "Doesn't feel fucking good, does it?" I made sure I raked my claws on his bones as I pulled away harshly. "Go fuck off in a ditch." I stalked away.

"You're so sexy when you're murderous." Hidan followed my steps. "You should ditch your pansy village and join me, I know you enjoy killing others like I do. I bet you're fucking wild if you let loose."

I swerved and kicked him in the side and continued my walking. People were just staring at us and my patience was running thin at the crowd. The reminder jump started my sanity check and I quickly escaped to the rooftops to calm.

Their eyes are so easily distracted by blood, maybe they should spill some if they-

No, the annoying outcome wasn't worth the headache. I rather not have a bounty on my head, or, a bigger bounty. Iwa and Ame can go fuck themselves. I was not going to cause an incident despite how much I'm hating Yugakure right now.

"Yuu-chan!"

Especially when it's not the village that's at fault.

I made my way into the forest area, my vision was blurring but I had a nice toy to hit once I get far enough. I was shaking and I was pretty sure I was leaking killing intent with how everything was silent. I turned around to see the perverted pig smirking at me.

"So, we're going to play or what?"

I lunged and blocked his scythe with my tonfa and aimed with the other. I made sure to make plenty of holes within the bastard and watched his form get cut up and battered. Hidan was no slouch either, the times he did get me were few and far but they were painful but nothing I couldn't handle.

His healing attribute was annoying though, it was almost instantaneous and he'd heal severed arms and legs as if his limbs just popped off. It was hard to even get in close to sever multiple limbs off in one go because he was just that good with his scythe.

My genjutsu was having almost no effect on him either, I could say that he was already a crazy that created his own distortions in reality and blood and gore actually made his hormones go wild. He was currently looking at me like a prize even with all his and my blood staining my clothes.

"No matter how much you try, I'll never die you know." He said smirking. "Just give up and let's fuck. I can make you burn all that energy in a much more pleasurable way."

I felt heat in my neck but I kept my weapons ready. "Like hell I'm going to sleep with you. I can't even tolerate people, what the fuck do you think I'll stand you?"

"Jashin-sama-"

"I don't follow religion period!" I shouted at the obsessed man. "Don't come to me with stupid religious affairs! I live and will die by my own choices than a god that I don't believe in."

Hidan looked stunned once again before I was on my back with him on top of me. "I see, Jashin-sama sent you to me not only as my match but to convert as well." He said looking at me like I was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"What?!" I swung and he easily stopped my attack. "I am not following some demented religion! I can be demented all by my self thank you very much." I growled at him and let my fire chakra ignite inbetween us.

Hidan yelp and I quickly followed up with a slash into his chest and he stumbled backwards. "Jashin-sama is the one true fucking god for us." He grinned down at me. "The god of pain, death, and destruction, we worship Jashin-sama by praying and sacrificing heathens to him. I am the result as the most devoted follower and you'll be by my side as the next fucking devotee."

I snarled. "Like fuck I am. I am not going to walk amongst these god damn sheep any longer than I have too. If I die, I'm fucking dying and I'll watch my killer in the eyes to remember them." I drew out my gun and fired at him. "I'm not a little bitch who's going to run and hide because shit got real!"

Hidan smiled and laughed insanely. "Yes! Yes! A Jashinist isn't afraid of pain, death, or destruction! We embrace it! That's why I was given immortality, to spread his words and sacrifice the heathens around us. That's why Jashin-sama chose you as his next follower!"

I suddenly felt normal in comparison to him. My sanity wasn't the most reliable but at least people trust me to not kill them. I was actually nervous at the prospect of a continued fight but the challenge was so enticing.

I wondered if there was a way to kill him, blood loss doesn't seem to be a problem along with asphyxiation seeing that I aimed for his neck more times than I could count. He doesn't need a heart to live so I wonder if there was a way to keep him down permanently.

"What are you thinking, Yuu-chan?" Hidan was suddenly close. "Did I convince you of the wonders of my life style?"

Fire burst out of the barrel of my gun. "I was thinking on how to kill you actually." I aimed at him again. "Obviously I need to get creative, with my kills from now on." I couldn't help but smile. "I wonder if poisons will be your fall? Or flesh eating acids and bacteria? If I introduced a disease into your body, will you get sick?" The possibilities ran in my mind. "Obviously external harm is useless."

Hidan recoiled. "What the fuck?"

"I never met a person that I couldn't kill." I stepped towards him. "No human is truly immortal, I just need to figure out what makes you tick."

I lunged again with that train of thought. I stabbed him with senbons at his nerves and smiled when he jerked like I thought he would. Several more and he was twitching but he still regained movement eventually despite the senbon still in place.

I next aim for a point in his neck because if I pierce him there, his nerves will respond and-

"Fuck, you're fucking hot when you get that look in your eyes but stop doing that fucking shit to me." Hidan was holding my wrist from doing anymore damage while pulling out the senbons with his other hand. "It's annoying."

I snarled at him. "Then fuck off!" I slammed my claws into his chest. "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to love every second of it."

The pig just smirked and let himself get peirced by me and leaned in close. "And I'll fucking love every second you slowly convert and fall for me, I literally have all fucking eternity."

The bastard kissed me again and I swear I'll find a way to kill him after seeing half his torso hang off his body. I'm going to dive back into the medical books and brush up on my poisons and see if I could make my own concoctions.

I would go into sealing but I think Minato would love to participate in killing my stalker.

 _-Line Break-_

"Welco- Holy shit, what the hell happened to you?!" Akio was on reception duty when we came back. "You're not usually messy when you're killing, and I'm pretty sure you were on an intel job."

"Ren, Akibi, you're relieved from here on out. Drop your reports off and go home." I ordered and marched off to see the Hokage.

"H-hey! Don't ignore me! What the hell happen Ren?"

Everybody gave me a wide berth as I still felt murderous after my last encounter with Hidan. My bloodstained appearance did nothing for me but terrify the ninja around me, I didn't get to wash off the blood because I was too busy getting the hell out of Yugakure to avoid my persistant shadow.

My hair was going to be a bitch to wash and I'm not cleaning up the bloody foot prints.

"Ah, Yuu-kun, I see your mission was eventful." The Hokage greeted.

"We ran into an A-Rank missing-nin that is hell-bent to convert me and get into my pants." I spat out. "All this is mostly his blood, _but the fucker is still alive._ " I hissed and the chunin in the room choked and ran out of the room. "He claims he's immortal but I'm going to kill him, find everyway a human can die and test each one until he does." I rumbled.

The Hokage nodded. "Report."

I straightened up and reported, the documents were delivered sucessfully and how Iwa and Kumo were doing the same thing as us. Yugakure was bidding their time to see who the highest bidder was and who will be the more secure ally in the future. There was also the bit that Ame won't be able to do anything because of their losses in the last war, it seems that Iwa has pulled out their forces slowly thinking that Ame wouldn't be useful anymore than just a future battle ground.

Kumo was also gathering their resources and it seems their arms race with Iwa was also spilling to look towards other countries and I reported to look out for any spies. This war was getting stirred up faster than we had expected, the only thing we need to worry about is Kiri's position in the coming years.

I highly doubt they'll be able to do anything, their greatest achievement under their belt is destroying Uzushiogakure and killing themselves repeatedly. And the Seven Swordsmen, can't go and not respect the swordsmen that put up with their village's bullshit to get to that level.

"And this missing-nin you encountered?"

I scowled instantly. "Hidan, former Yu-nin but was listed as a missing-nin before they went ninja free. Was apparently against the peaceful way out and killed his neighbors." I listed. "Supposedly immortal as you can see from my attempts." I gestured to myself. "And has a high level of experience with close combat with a scythe, he didn't used any ninjutsu or genjutsu but I'd list those as unknown for now."

The Hokage nodded. "Anything else? Something about converting you?"

I hissed. "He's a Jashinist, I have no fucking clue what that is other than Jashin being the god of pain, death, and destruction. Anything else is his nutjob self just getting off from killing."

The door to the office opened with a cheery blonde coming through. "Hokage-sama, Kakashi and I are- Yuu-chan?!" He screeched to a halt. "What happened to you?!"

"N-nii-san?" Kakashi choked.

I blinked uncaringly at their reactions. "I'm back." I said sarcastically. "I had one hell of a time in Yu, how's the D-Ranks?"

"Holy- Yuu-chan!" Minato looked like he was panicking. "Are you hurt?!"

"Yeah, the pig got my shoulder good, I didn't heal it because it was just a flesh wound and I may have a couple of broken ribs." I admitted. "Nothing too serious though."

"What do you mean nothing too serious?! You're covered in blood!"

I looked offended. "It's not my blood, the pig wouldn't die." I crossed my arms. "I-"

"His first kiss was stolen by the same guy that molested him!"

Kaito appeared looking panicked and I looked horrified before giving the illusion a betrayed look before I felt Minato advance on me.

"Did I hear that right Yuu-chan?" Minato smiled through his anger. "I really hope I heard that wrong."

I cursed and glared at Kaito. "Yes it's true, the moment I could see the city, the pig's been dogging my footsteps the entire mission. I've been keeping him off the others because he seems the type to used them to get to me." I tapped my fingers irritatedly. "Can I leave? I want to get all this dried blood off of me."

"I'm just trying to keep my master's virginity intact!"Kaito wailed. "The crazy bastard even grinded against him!"

"Shut up!" I blushed and shouted angrily at him.

I tensed as Minato squeezed my injured shoulder making me wince slightly. "Torito Yuu, we're going to have a talk."

I shrunk before getting angry again. "Why am I in trouble? I didn't do anything wrong!" He brought out my full name, he's never done that before. "It wasn't my fault! And I'm going to kill the fucking zealot and I'm going to enjoy it!"

"Yuu." Minato said again. "We're going to up your training."

I hissed at him. "Stop it! Stop saying my name like that!"

"Yuu." Minato stressed again and I felt horrible. "You'll meet up with Kakashi and I when you don't have any work to do."

I bristled but the guilty oppression in my stomach kept me from speaking out. I growled and sent him glares instead, I really didn't know why I was feeling like this. I wasn't in any kind of wrong and it was out of my hands that the fucking pig attacked me, in ways that I really didn't want happen.

Fuck it, I was going to include Minato in my plans anyways.

 _-Line Break-_

The Hokage calmly puffed his pipe as his office was finally vacated after watching the drama between the two infamous brothers. It brought a small bought of nostalgia as it brought memories of the Senju brothers that would argue and get along in a similar manner.

Minato was easily Hashirama and Yuu was Tobirama. Their mannerisms in their brotherly affections along with their personalities were easily comparable.

Thank god that's where the major similarities ended though, his sensei was a genius but a people person he was not. At the time he made a splendid Second Hokage as his militaristic mind helped through the difficult times but he his past strained the relationship between the village and the Uchihas. It was slow going but he managed to plug many of the holes before it got any worse.

It was a good thing that Yuu was content in where he is, the young teen was good at what he does and made life easier for him. He attracted and bled power and he had a sharp mind and knew what he was doing despite his mental issues. He was something to be feared of but rather than exploit his potential, he was the sleeping dragon that guarded his treasures quite viciously.

Hiruzen thinks he lucked out, he believes this village lucked out. He was still wary of Yuu's mental break downs and his flight risk status but no one can't really argue when the teenager genuinely wants to be left alone. It's hard to theorize and think of possible hidden agendas when reports of mundane activities were reported.

Truly a sleeping dragon that was a bookworm as well.

He wished that his student was a little more like that, just simply appreciate knowledge rather than pursue it restlessly. It has become more and more worrying since Orochimaru has been shut himself into his labs. He never sees his student anymore unless he has a mission for him.

He feels like he has more kids than the ones he has.

At least Jiraiya was productive in his outings. He can't wait for the next book.

"Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded in acknowledgement. "Tiger, report."

"I've managed to make copies of Torito Yuu's findings, he has upgraded his security that took our team some time but that is attributed to to him living with Namikaze Minato and his significant other Uzumaki Kushina."

The Hokage grunted and took the files with great interest. This was another thing that Yuu did in his free time, profiling people and tracking their activities. It would've been concerning if Yuu wasn't so blatant with how he feels about these people. The Hokage was glad that the young jonin kept to himself and only spoke with people that wouldn't spread this information.

"Anything of note?"

"It's written that Danzou has approached Orochimaru several times. It is still unknown why Danzou approached him though."

That got Hiruzen's attention before he swiftly opened the files. The information presented was alarming and very delicate to handle, it made him feel very out of touch with his village and wonder if there was a limit to Kaito's espionage.

Maybe it's best to bring Yuu into the fold, he's not Anbu but he'll be the secret asset that Danzou will never expect. An opposition yes, but not a ninja that Hiruzen will have full faith in. He thinks that he has a good grasp of Yuu's personality and know what to do with that information.

And that's to point that ire towards his enemies, Yuu was surprisingly simple to work with and he was just overthinking the situation. It was literally a give and take with the terror, even if he was his boss, this was a whole lot better than what Yuu can do.

Plus he's good with paperwork, why the hell would he risk losing that?

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! Another chapter, more filler, kind of. Progression of character development, introduction of advancement, ect.

It's been slow going with this chapter.

 _August 11, 2017- Finished._  
 _September 25, 2107- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Bodies were surrounding me, no blood escaped from their beings but the senbon that protruded from their legs, arms, necks, and torsos show just how these pitiful bandits died. The last of them was a nuke-nin that was gathering his little pow wow to invade the tiny village below once more.

It was a simple low B-Rank, would've been a C-Rank if not for the nuke-nin. I usually don't take low ranking missions if I can avoid them but I needed to test out my new poisons. Easy targets for me and I was happy with the results.

The one poison that I'm particularly happy about was one that one of my lizard summons, Dokume, provided. He produces it through his claws and it slowly paralyzes the prey but not killing them. The nuke-nin in front of me is currently the reason why he was frozen still despite his frantic eye movements.

Then blood splattered and I snarled at my lost prey. "Who the fuck did that?! He was mine!"

"You weren't fucking going to kill him so I did the deed for you." A midnight blue-haired, blue skinned male appraoched me with a giant bandaged sword.

"I was testing out a new poison you jackass!" I aimed at him. "What do you fucking want, Blue?"

He blinked before smirking. "I wanted to know why a Konoha-nin was in Kiri territory but I think I want a fight instead."

"Like fuck I am." I growled. "I'm too busy plotting somebody else's death right now and you've just ruined my experiment!"

"With poisons? That isn't a good way to kill someone, you gotta cut them to little pieces and kicked their beheaded noggin around for show." Blue said smirking.

I sneered. "You think I haven't tried? The pig just reattaches his limbs and the fucker still talks after I take out his throat! I pierced his heart through his chest with my bare hands and the only thing I got out of it was a bloodbath. _From the same god damn person and he's still alive!_ " I gave out a throaty growl.

"I never knew you tree huggers were able to produce people like you." Blue grinned. "Hoshigaki Kisame."

I stared at him suspiciously. "Torito Yuu." I tilted my head to get a better look at him and his sword caught my attention. "Your sword is vibrating." I said bluntly. "You might want to check that out." I kicked the bloody corspe in frustration of my loss.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" I snapped. "I hate people so why should I learn about them?"

The other blinked in surprise. "You hate people? Why?"

"Because sheep like them are fakes! Now leave me alone and take your depressing, coloured ass away from me!" I growled. "I still got one more prey to hunt and he's quivering in the bushes." I stalked towards the hiding man. "Your jacket is white jackass, it doesn't blend into the forest you fucking moron." I called out.

I jumped slightly when a bandaged sword was thrown into the same bushes causing blood to go everywhere. I snarled and lunged at the blue man swiping my tonfa to his face. I easily dodged and side stepped his own attacks and I got him good with a nice gash in his gut.

"Well, I see those sticks are as decieving as you are." He looked down to his stomach impressed. "Now I know all the other amatuer swordsmen I fought were just bullshitting their training, you actually cut me."

"I'll do more than just cut you." I growled. "Why the fuck are you bothering me? Go back to Kiri and report or whatever."

"Say, what would you do if you were told to kill your comrades?"

I stared at him with disbelief. "Seriously think about a job change, you Kiri-fuckers are imploding on yourselves, I get loyalty but I would've up and left the moment I could learn to walk."

"But you have people to stay for even though you hate people."

I shrugged. "The fact that they accepted my insane self and let me have the amount of freedom I have despite my very questionable loyalty is enough to stay. It's one of the great things of having tree hugging friends, they won't kill me."

Kisame stay quiet for a bit before speaking again. "I know a place, wanna go eat?"

"Sure but I'm not paying. You fucking owe me those two kills."

 _-Line Break-_

"You smell like scales and rocks."

"And your sword is still vibrating, seriously, get that checked."

Kisame chuckled. "You really don't know who I am?"

I bit into my food. "And you still think I care?"

"I think you're weird for a Konoha shinobi, even the people of my own village are afraid of me."

"Are you bragging? So do mine." I growled and glared. "You're not impressive."

A challenging air rose. "Oh? What's a little gecko like you against a shark like me?"

"You're a fish out of water, unlike you, I have teeth and claws." I hissed at his words. "I can easily make fish bait out of you."

"A small little gecko thinks he can take on a big bad shark, I won't deny your claws but you're years too early to take me on." Shark teeth was shown in a cocky grin.

My eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Unlike you, I don't need a vibrating weapon to make my claws sharp, I'll gut you out and fry you with my fire."

The restaurant was long vacated when Kisame and I entered, the poor waiter and owner was all that was left and they were quivered at the pressure of our killing intent. My instincts demanded to put this fish in his place and I wasn't going to stop myself from lunging.

But then the fish laughed, laughed as if I wasn't capable in delivering on my promise. My blood lust peaked even higher and Kisame just grinned at that.

"It's a shame you ain't a Kiri-nin, I would love to have you as my usual partner in missions." The fish said. "Definately a better sparring partner than the wimps there."

"And I'm fucking glad I'm not, overcompensating fish fucker."

"Little girly lizard."

"Fish reject."

"Princess."

I threw senbon at him and he laughed at me when it bounced off him. He wasn't laughing so much after I _burned_ his water, I'm a fucking five star chef that can purposely burn water and still have seafood smelling good.

Fish fucker.

 _-Line Break-_

"This is Pakkun, Urushi, Shiba, Bull, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko."

I stare down at the little dogs that were lined up proudly by Kakashi. "I didn't imagine you having this many dogs."

And his naming abilities are just as good as his dad's. I swear, if english didn't exist here, I would've thought that he named Bisuke because it sounded like biscuit. Like doggy biscuit.

"So your the lizard-alpha that our master has been hanging around, at least you smell better than the toad-alpha." Pakkun said. "Nice to meet you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Likewise, and I assume that the reason why you're name is Pakkun is because of your paws?"

Pakkun blinked in surprise before smirking. "I have the softest paws in the world, how'd you guess?"

...Pakkun, Paw-kun. I feel like this is a form of my old life laughing at me.

"Instinct. So you're Kakashi's little pack, learning to rip out throats and gutting your enemies? If you can, teach Kakashi some of that brutality, he needs it to be a little more flexible."

"I really like the lizard-alpha!" Akino said happily. "Master has lots of good alphas leading the pack!"

Shiba barked and wagged his tail. "Master said that the lizard-alpha can make claws bigger with chakra, do you think we can too?"

Various excited yips and barks started up and Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh. My lips thinned at the racket they were making and I growled baring my teeth.

"Quiet." Silence was immediate at the tone of my voice. "Sit." And the dogs did as I commanded. "Around me, no barking or yelling, I don't care if you're pups. You wouldn't like it if I blew a dog whistle right now, would you?"

"No, lizard-alpha." They all said.

"Wow, they don't listen to me like that." Kakashi said. "How'd you do that?"

I huffed and stretched. "They call me 'alpha' for a reason, you're going to be their alpha too as their pack leader but you're still a pup like them. Remember to lead, not dictate, nobody likes an asshole. Remember to listen and not just hear, don't be a puppet. And remember to watch and not just see, look underneath the underneath. I'd say becareful with your words but I'm an honest person, if you're an asshole, I'm calling you an asshole."

Bull laughed. "He's a good alpha! Why didn't we meet him sooner?"

Their yips of agreement made my eye twitch. "And this is why I don't have a pet."

"Yuu-chan!"

I growled and rounded at the loud cheery blonde. "What the hell could you possibly want? I thought you had paperwork."

Minato pouted and reached for a hug. "My cute little brother is so mean! Can't we just-"

"No, you're idea of bonding is embarrassing and undignifying to my person." I slapped away his hands. "What do you want?"

"Aw, Yuu-chan, don't say that you didn't miss me." Minato slepped passed my defenses and hugged me anyways. "You always miss your nii-chan!"

"S-shut up!" I blushed. "D-don't say stuff like that! That's exactly what I mean by embarrassing! And get off me!" I hissed.

Minato just looked more elated. "Nii-chan missed you too, Yuu-chan! You know that nii-chan loves you, right? I'll drop anything for you!"

I made a strangled noise and pushed him off me. "S-stop saying that! W-why are you being so weird? And stay away from me!"

Minato laughed. "Sorry, sorry, you're too easy to tease. I want to train with you actually, but I really do miss you."

"W-whatever." I looked away. "I missed you too."

Minato smiled his sunny smile and everything around lit up. "Come on, Kakashi! You too!"

"Lizard-alpha is a tsundere." Pakkun said. "How surprising."

"What's a tsundere?"

"It's how our kaa-san acts towards tou-san."

"Oh yeah! She does!"

 _-Line Break-_

"Nii-san, are you alright?"

I groaned picking myself up. "Fuck, that's not speed you jackass, that's teleporting!"

Minato smiled. "It's great right?"

"Do it again." I demanded. "I won't let something like that escape my vision."

I could see something just before he hits me. The air distorts, just right before he teleports suddenly before he gets me. The air shifts and it parts as if it was making room for Minato to occupy that space.

I just need to focus on that displacement.

I threw a swipe and I missed by a hair as Minato punched me to the ground hard. I groaned again picking myself up, I vaguely remember Tsume doing the same thing because I was trying to do something similar.

"That was close Yuu-chan, I can't believe you actually saw that." Minato said.

"You're the one that recreated a teleport jutsu." I rubbed my head. "That's more impressive than my pathetic attempt to dodge and attack you."

"The fact that you're close is impressive, I just made and practice this a few months ago." He held up his special kunia. "I like to think I'm proficient with it and you're already countering it."

I sat on the ground growling. "Yeah but-" I stopped feeling a tug, not a physical one but something pulling on my chakra.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Nii-chan, somethi-"

My whole world exploded in white smoke and I immediately lashed out with fire. I spread my chakra outward and I was immediately tackled to the ground by a large heavy body. I snarled and did my best to burn my attacker but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Now little fledgling." I smooth raspy voice sounded. "You'll ruffle all your feathers at this rate, you have such pretty feathers too."

I stiffened and looked at the scaly figure. "Who?"

The large mass got off me and chuckled. "Ryuume, little Twilight Night. You have been summoned to our realm to be tested fledgling."

The massive lizard looked like Kaito in his lizard form. Smooth black scales with gray feathers flaring from his head to tail, he was beautiful and deadly with his amber gaze. And he was fucking huge, like when I made Kaito as big as a building that one time.

"I can't believe you sat on me."

Ryuume shrugged. "I can't believe you let a religious fanatic kiss you."

I hissed while blushing. "How am I supposed to fend off someone that doesn't get put off by the usual method? I don't understand how a fucking zealot like him is so fixiated on someone that has cut them up multiple times. And how the fuck do you know that?"

"We're a gossiping group, and it sounds like you're warming up to the man." The large reptile tilted his head in amusement.

I gave a disgusted look. "He's a goddamn perverted pig, why the hell would I warm up to someone like that?"

The larger lizard chuckled. "Come Twilight Night, we must speak with the elders."

I've never been to the lizard's domain, it was colourful from the stone buildings to the leaves of the trees. The stone buildings looked like they were carved into rocks and the trees wafted a scent that was pleasant to my nose. The tiny streams of water that ran through the street followed the intricate path in the tiny stone carvings. The water came from little waterfalls from the highest point of this city and it drowned out any other noise that came from some of the other chattering lizards.

It was like I was stuck in my own genjutsu, only more pleasant and not terrorizing.

I really like it here, the buzz in the back of my head expanded to my senses and it was like I was in a sleep haze. It was so different from Konoha and any other village I ever went to, like the miasma that the people somehow emitted was gone. I was actually able to walk down a street without slowly going insane.

"Careful Twilight Night, we of the Lizards are more intuned with the nature around us." Ryuume's voice snapped my attention. "Don't get lost in our gift, it can be just as poisonous as human's deceit if we are not careful."

I blinked and shook my head from the haze. "What was that?"

"That is natural energy." Ryuume said amused. "We of the Lizards have been blessed immensely by her gift but unfortunately that also means we've had a difficult time finding a human to wield such power." He said. "The Toads, Spiders, and even the Snakes have been successful in finding humans before but now we will have our rightful rise as the strongest of all summons."

Curiosity bled through me. "And what exactly do humans have to do with that? You all seem pretty fine on your own."

"Yes, you humans are the destructive forces that nature created to balance her creation, but with destruction comes change." Ryuume looked up. "Change that she cannot keep up with so we are tasked to find our own humans to set the scales balanced. We are content with the way things are but the world is tipping dangerously and there is an invisible time limit above our heads." He expelled air through his nostils. "Come, more will be explained inside."

We reached the top and the building was intricately carved as a sakura tree of blue flowers bloomed right on top of it. The inside was just as blue with pink decorations to give it flare.

"So I finally meet the fledgling that forgot about our scroll." A little knee high old bearded lizard walked in with a walking stick. "It is a good thing that none of the birds have gotten to you, wasted potential if they did." He circled me. "Yes, your chakra is very compatible with the natural energy around, your instincts must've gotten you in trouble more than you've liked." He chuckled while still circling me. "Your body actually has been harbouring a lot Yin energy, a trait share by all Lizards, I see you've managed to stay sane despite your moments of laspe. Your Sight has grown much stronger since the last report."

"Kame!" A voice screeched out. "Don't prod the boy like that! Do it after dinner!" Another wrinkly old lizard came out through a beaded door with a wooden spoon. "I want to have a go at him too!" She pointed at me with the utensil. "Set the table boy, Ryuume, go get the others."

"Isn't she lovely?" Kame said. "Knows how to run a den well." He pulled me along. "C'mon, I'll help set things too."

It was strange, I was eating ferret stew with a side of crunchy beetles. I could do without the bugs but they were fried and seasoned, as long as they weren't squirming I could stomach it. The stew was a little bland but I don't know how lizard taste buds work, the ferret wasn't tough though.

Two other lizards came down, Yuki and a purple one named Mizu. They were twins apparently, annoying ones with how they argue. Yuki was usually the calm but excited one but when with her brother, all that gets thrown out the window. Dinner was an exciting war of thrown crunchy beetles that I stayed out of.

"The Sight is something all our clansmen are born with, it is rare for a humans to develop something similar, usually through years of practice at seeing through deception." Kame started. "You being born with it is surprising, the amount of Yin you hold is unnatural. Our bodies will naturally try to balance that out, I'm sure you are familiar with its violent effects but yours seem to spill over almost unreasonably."

I scowled. "It's very hard to walk a full minute down the streets, I've given up my usual places I liked to go, and it's hard to calm without being knocked out or vent it out on something."

Kame nodded. "Anything that doesn't trigger it?"

"My brother and friends." I replied. "Children don't seem to set it off, they don't have the same air as the adults do."

"That's because children haven't learned properly on how to hide themselves like the adults do. Our Sight can pick through lies and deceit, while children may be cruel or kind, at least they are honest with themselves." The old female lizard, Maki, said tiredly. "I can assume that your brother and friends were true to themselves then, they are the lights of your world."

I already knew that, they were the people that put up with my antics so it's natural that I would put them high on my list. Some of us may not be as close as we were because our jobs but I don't forget their efforts just because of it. I couldn't care less about the world ending, I've already died, it's nothing special but knowing the others will makes me nervous because I won't be able to see them.

I'd burn the world if it meant keeping them safe.

"But on to the next topic, you're going to be our next Lizard Sage!" Maki said excitedly. "Your training starts as soon as you get clearance from your head leader."

"What?" I blinked in question. "What's that?"

Kame smirked knowingly. "You'll find out after we increase those chakra levels, with your chakra control and natural inclination to the natural energy it shouldn't be a problem but a little security doesn't hurt." He nodded to himself. "Usually it is prefered that Sages have large reserves to handle natural energy but you can filter it almost instinctively."

I gave him a deadpanned stare. "Sounds like an excuse to beat the crap out of me."

"Oh, he's a sharp one." Maki snickered. "Don't go easy on him love, obviously his jonin status wasn't just given."

Well shit. I thought my genin days were over.

 _-Line Break-_

"So I heard about this Jashinist that's pursuing you."

I groaned into the ground after being beaten down by a knee high lizard. "Don't remind me, please."

It's been several weeks of training with the lizards and I've been cycled through many of the lizards here. I've won some and lost so many. I was getting better at reading their movements but it's their surprise ninjutsu that catches me off-guard.

Like before, I learned and adapted and mimicked but the lizards were so diverse in their abilities. It was like their genes said 'fuck it' and did their own thing, and it worked. They thrived on being different and worked with eachother very well.

One had fucking whiskers that they can control individually and they were poisoned too. Dokume might've been stronger but that little fucker is agile as fuck. Lizards shouldn't have whiskers, lizards shouldn't be breathing fire because they're not dragons.

Ryuume said that dragons were lizards with wings.

"Don't be like that, I always find other's love lives interesting." Maki said with Yuki right behind her. "Have you ever thought of actually going out with him?"

"I know I'm crazy but I still have my sense of mind." I growled and she hit me on the head. "And standards."

"You're too young to be growling at me like that." She hit me again on the leg. "And as I was saying, you need a partner and he seems interested."

"I don't need a partner." I scowled. "And I'm not interested, at all with anyone. At this point I might as well consider myself as asexual seeing nothing's gotten me 'excited' or whatever."

Maki frowned. "Don't give up on yourself, you're obviously the type that has to warm up to a person."

"And I'm not warming up to the perverted pig." I glared at the ground. "I'm going to kill him and I'll enjoy like I did with all my other kills."

"They say there's a fine line between love and hate."

I hissed. "Why are you people so insistant about my lack of love life?! I think it's less work to worry about!"

"Because you obviously need it." Yuki scoffed. "You seriously need a mate to wipe off that tension."

I blushed. "I don't need a person to justify my exsistance!"

"Is that what you think mates are?" Maki laughed. "You are definately still a fledgling with that kind of thinking."

I scrunched up my nose. "I'm almost sixteen, I think I'd know what I want."

"Falling in love is either a gradual or sudden thing." Maki said with Yuki nodding. "Either way, it catches you off guard."

I scoffed at that, I was at the peek of my hormones and if I haven't felt anything now then I highly doubt they'll pop up later in my life. Plus, I still believe that I repel people with my personality and I had no problem with that.

The people I have now are the only ones I need.

Maki hit me upside the head. "Now back to the top! Meditate and feel the energy! You were close the last time."

"I would've had it if you didn't hit me!"

I clutched my head after she hit it once more. "Don't you back talk me, fledgling! I want to see marks on your face by the end of this session!"

Goddammit, was I this difficult to deal with? At least I'm away from the village, it was nice and clean here. Much better than being in the chattering and barging.

 _-Line Break-_

Stillness was easy to achieve, I can easily find balance within myself and grasp natural energy with my own chakra. The Lizard's Enclave was just teeming with natural energy and it was easy to filter and take it in. This would be such a pleasureable experience if the damn lizards wouldn't stop throwing rocks.

"You're taking in too much energy! Keep that up and you'll turn into stone!"

"Shut up you old hag!" I hissed back.

Another rock was thrown. "Don't you dare disrespect me, fledgling! You should be grateful that I'm helping you train!"

"I'll be grateful once you let me train!"

"Twilight Night and Maki-sama are at it again." Ryuume rumbled amusedly. "At this rate, Kame-sama may have another hatchling to take care of."

"I wouldn't mind Yuu as a little brother." Yuki's eyes twinkled. "Mizu too seeing he enjoys wrestling with him."

I growled and huffed in annoyance. "This is so stupid."

Training took place on a waterfall cliff, a very cold waterfall cliff that came down at high speeds as well. The cold was very distracting and I would've slowly turned into a popsicle if I didn't have my fire chakra. It was still numbing my skin but it was bearable. Maki wasn't amused and took matters into her own claws.

"Start from the top!"

Kaito extended chakra to stop try and stop the numbing. "I won't be able to keep warm any longer soon, I fucking hate the cold."

"Good! You're not supposed to cheat!"

"I'm a ninja! If I'm not cheating then I'm not trying!"

"Quit back talking, brat!"

"You're the one that's starting these stupid arguements!"

"I know, it makes training so much interesting." Maki gave me a shit eating grin. "Now, from the top!"

I hissed and growled before settling in the cold, pounding water. Another reason why I was training at this waterfall was because of the natural energy it had. Unlike the Toad's supposed oil, the waterfall was fed from Tengoku No Hi, it was a scared lake that resided in Mt. Taiyo that the Lizard's Enclave was built at the base of.

The river itself that connected the two scared places even had two names as well, Asahi if you are travelling up stream, and Shayo if you were travelling downstream. The names represented the travel of power, going to and going from Tengoku No Hi. Naturally, the concentrated natural energy is diluted and used somewhat safely for Sage training at the waterfall.

The waterfall itself was called Kagennotsuki, it was a harsh training ground that held only a fraction of power that it's source had.

The Lizard's swear up and down for the sun, not in a worshipful way but for the effects and symbolism that came with it. Said that it heals and warms or whatever that means. All I know is that the Lizards love sunbathing, they didn't really talk about the history here unless asked and I was too busy getting beat up to care.

Though I feel like something ominous was hanging over me when Maki said that the moon should be thankful that the sun is sharing its rays.

The moon didn't feel the same after that.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-chan! You're back!"

"Get off, how do you have so much energy I will never know." I sagged and growled. "Don't you have Sage training by your Toads as well?"

"Yeah but Sage training is different with Toads, they're not really assholes about it."

I huffed. "Which gives me all the more reason to retreat to bed."

"But don't you want to help nii-chan with a new jutsu he's creating?"

My feet stopped and I looked at him with interest. "What kind of jutsu?"

"I'll show you! Come on!"

This jutsu he was attempting to create was formed with high levels of chakra that was compressed into a tiny blue ball of shape transformation. I was interested with how it spiraled and swirled before it exploded in his face.

I snorted at the sight. "You're not compressing an swirling the chakra evenly."

"I know and I was wondering if you got any advice with the chakra control, it's been slow going at this point of the process."

My mouth twisted into a grimace remembering my own experiments in shape manipulation. The exploding kunia hasn't left me yet.

"The first problem you have is putting a lot of chakra into a compressed shape, the spinning definately alleviates majority of it but not enough." I said. "Since you already know to evenly spin it in every direction, the possible solutions is to spin it faster or make it bigger."

Minato nodded. "Yeah, but if I make it spin faster then it'll be harder to control but if I make it bigger then it'll be harder to stabilize."

"Yeah, so you have three or four options." Minato raised an eyebrow at me. "The first and second or explainatory, focus on control or focus on stability. The other is to find something to lessen the strain, like using your other hand to help stabilize and maybe spin it faster." I said as if talking to a child.

His eyes sparked. "That's a great idea!"

I rolled my eyes and watched my brother explode himself faster than the last one. He got too excited and made it spin it too fast losing control, I shook my head in exasperation. He was such a goof sometimes.

"Nii-chan, let's go to bed before you lose a limb."

"But I'm so close!"

"You're tired and it's draining your chakra fast, don't make me knock you out."

"Yuu-chan!"

I yawned and ignored his whining. "I want to sleep, we can continue this tomorrow when it's light out."

"You'd train with me?" Minato hugged me from behind. "It's been too long since we did!"

"We trained with your Hiraishin."

"But your summons interrupted us! This time we'll properly train together, is there anything that you wanted to do too?" Minato said cheerfully. "You picked up poisons quick."

"Yeah but that itself has been slow going, at this rate I might just go pure street brawler and just see how long I can fight without weapons." I sighed tiredly. "It's getting boring these days."

Minato laughed. "You're getting strong everyday, still not stronger than me though."

"I can certainly render you useless."

I yelped as Minato picked me up. "Come on, Yuu-chan! Kushina has dinner waiting!"

"P-put me down! N-nii-chan!"

Hiraishin was not a way to leisurely travel, Minato needs to learn restraint.

But he did bring up a good subject, poisons weren't my thing and it really has been boring, Sage training hasn't been contributing to changing up my style and it's not something I'd use against others even if I finished obtaining Sage Mode. It's been monotonous.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! New chapter! Kind of rushed but hope you enjoy the development yall seem to like.

 _August 12, 2017- Finished._  
 _September 28, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-chan!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

I glared at the grinning Jashinist who was holding onto a decapitated head of a man he had just killed. He was still running around shirtless like the last time I saw him in Yu but this was Taki, what the hell is he doing in Taki?

"I'm fucking bounty hunting!" He strutted up to me. "I didn't realize you'd be missing me this fucking much, I would've razed through your shitty village a long time ago."

"I'm on a mission dumbass, I don't have time for your damn nonsense." I growled and stalked away looking for my prey.

I was tracking a woman that killed one of the Daimyo's sons, she apparently seduced and killed the sorry, stupid prince. She was last spotted in Taki and I had her chakra signature locked in after the lingering chakra from a jutsu she used to escape. I don't get tracking missions often but I love the hunt of them, the Daimyo asked me specifically for some reason but I wasn't complaining, not really. I don't like the royal family.

I followed her path and I could feel her tense body as I got near. She obviously had training but it wasn't like I was hiding in the first place, not with my chakra leaking in an obvious manner. My genjutsu was never meant to be subtle after all.

Her dark pink kimono was torn from running through the forest but it was a nice big target for me to test my poison on. The Daimyo is willing to pay more for her alive, to punish her by his blade himself. This will paralyze and put her in a high, it'll be easier to carry her if she's not fighting me.

She threw out her fire jutsu at me but I simply walked through it. My superior chakra control wouldn't bow to such a weak attack, fire was my nature and wind enables the fuck out of it. It was an insult if anything else.

I was dragging her by foot by the next moment with a slight disappointed feeling at the end result. It was not worth dragging her back all the way to the Daimyo but I've been told to try and fulfill his wishes as much as possible. I still hate politics.

"Hey, why the fuck didn't you fucking kill her?"

"Because the fucking Daimyo wants her alive." I gave him an annoyed look. "Why are you still here?" I snapped.

He just scoffed at me. "And leave my fucking match? Do tell me you're fucking catching your shitty village's stupid."

"I am not anyone's match." I snapped. "Why are you so insistant on that?"

"Because Jashin-"

"Fuck that!" I growled at him. "If that's your reason every time then obviously you don't care for me yourself. I don't need a mindless drone that doesn't know how to think for himself, now leave me the fuck alone!" I stalked away again but I ended up dodging a thrown scythe in my direction.

"Bitch, there ain't no fucking way I'm going to give up on you." He said seriously before giving me a challenging grin. "And Jashin-sama obviously brought us together, it's only a matter of fucking time I win you over."

"You cocky fuck! I want nothing to do with you! You're lucky that I'm on a time crunch or I'll be testing out my new poisons on you!" I hissed at him.

I yelped feeling arms wrap around my waist. "You were sexy when you walked through that fire you know?" A clone of him was holding me. "It turned me the fuck on and-"

A swift kick and the offending clone burst into water before another set of arms wrapped over my shoulders. "You were my bitch the moment I set my eyes on you, I still remember you slaughtering all those Ame-fuckers." He whispered in my ear. "You were the most beautiful fucking thing I saw from that point on, I knew you were made for me."

I twirled and aimed. "D-don't say things like that you fucking pig!" I was blushing and took my prey again. "And don't follow me, I highly doubt my fellow Konoha-nin will appreciate you walking in our territory."

"Don't be like-"

I took off at a speed he'll never keep up, training with the lizards were a bitch but the results were great. It helped that Minato's Hiraishin was also a bitch to deal with, my reflexes were sharper than ever. If Minato wasn't physically more capable than I was, I would've taken the title of the fastest shinobi around. I'm still sticking to my genjutsu and chakra control, I'm not a meathead.

Still though, I never was called beautiful before. Pretty, yeah, and cute all the time, but beautiful? Despite the zealot being the first to say that, It was really flattering to hear. Pretty and cute weren't dignifying, it was endearing but not the words that I would describe myself.

But being called beautiful by a stranger I met three times with the threat of me killing them was worryingly pleasant. I had the blush half way across to the capital before I went to focus back on the mission.

 _-Line Break-_

"Oh? I'm impressed Torito-san, I didn't expect you to deliver her in a few more days."

I bowed my head and kept my irritation at bay. "Thank you for your kind words, I am glad for your satisfaction Daimyo-sama."

I hid my grimace, I don't even address my Hokage like that but I knew I had to swallow my usual behavior for now. This palace was spacious with very few people in it but I could feel corruption seeping in the palace walls.

"Konoha's shinobi are as reliable as ever." The Daimyo said cheerfully. "To see Konoha's Walking Nightmare so efficient will put my wife to a calm sleep knowing our son is avenged."

I nodded along and let him talk. I was not about to make small talk with the aging man who is happy to chatter nonsense. His nonchalant attitude about what just happen covered his happiness at the fact that his son's killer was in his hands but the nervousness was still there. I was not the person he should be talking to but politics.

"Father! I heard the good news! Where is-" I looked up to see a dark haired brunette stop in his tracks while looking at me.

"Ah, Hoshi." The Daimyo greeted cheerfully. "This young man has brought in your elder brother's murderer. You should thank him as well."

"A man?" The prince scrunched up his face. "Why is your hair so long? Let it down like a woman's?"

My eye twitched. "My hair is a mark of my skill." I said to him with a steady gaze. "In the world of shinobi, long hair is a death sentence. We are not samurai, ninja will use every means to complete the mission but my skills and prowess have given me respect from ninjas from all countries who read the bingo books to not even think about using my hair against me.

"It is a show of power that let's them know I'm stronger than them."

The Daimyo clapped his hands. "Yes, yes! So many noteable shinobi has long hair, especially from Konoha's history. From the infamous Uchiha Madara to all of the great Sannins themselves! It's nice to see Konoha isn't failing at producing powerful shinobi!"

The prince looked at me skeptically. "Even so, you're small compared to our twelve here."

"I'm sixteen, I've not reached adulthood as of yet."

"Sixteen? You are young, surely your Hokage wouldn't entrust such dangerous missions."

"My Hokage has sent me on more high risk missions than this." I tried really hard not to let my irritation slip. "Tracking and detaining does not compare to other things I have dealt with."

I looked at the ninja here that swore themselves to the Daimyo and wondered why the fuck they would subject themselves like this. This family is annoying as fuck and my itch to kill is coming back from the greed they are producing.

It's a shame that I wanted to stay for the market, I need to find a gift for Minato and Kakashi.

 _-Line Break-_

I got a thing. I don't know what this thing is but I have it.

I held up the rod, it was as as long as my forearm and it was as black as night. The carvings were elegant, simple engravings but there was obviously a mechanism to activate whatever the fuck this was.

It was steel, it was heavy but not as heavy if it were iron. Someone put a lot of effort into this and I wanted to know what it does. What did the maker create that can be compacted into such a small thing?

Was it chakra conductive?

The thing snapped open and what came out was a crossbow. Little sturdy wings to hold the elastic iron string and the middle parted to place ammunition.

I think I found a new toy. Toy because my gun is still the better weapon.

"What do you got now?"

I looked up to Shikaku. "A new toy." I looked back to the weapon. "I don't really have any use for it but I guess it'll make a good beating stick." I retracted all the parts in one motion. "It's chakra activated."

"Where'd you get something like that? Must've been pretty expensive."

I shrugged. "It was pretty cheap actually, the merchant didn't know what he was selling and I just figured out how to activate it. The capital has a lot of shit to look through, the civilians are either overpricing or underselling really cool stuff." I twirled the new toy in my hands. "I might just give it to someone else though."

"Sounds like a waste." Shikaku walked up closer to where I was sitting. "Want to go eat?"

I frowned. "You've been asking me that a lot lately, don't you have anything better to do?"

"I like your company." Shikaku said simply. "It's better than everyone elses."

I blinked a little caught off. "You like my company? Why?" I looked at him weirdly.

Shikaku took a glance to the side before looking back at me. "I like you, I like you a lot."

"W-what?" I felt my face heat up. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" I bristled nervously. "Don't say things like that!"

I tensed feeling his hand on my head. "It's not a joke." He ran his hands through my hair. "It just took a long time for me to figure out that you won't notice my advances if I'm not direct."

"Y-you, you-" My mouth was dry at his confession. "Why?"

"Because you were more responsive to that guy from the hot springs, Ren told me all about his last mission with you." He said frankly. "I've known you longer but I'm losing to a molester-"

"Not that you idiot!" I was flustered at his words. "I mean why the fuck you like me of all people? I should be at the bottom of your list of people you like, I thought you and that Yoshina girl were a thing."

"Yoshino." He corrected me. "And despite what you think, you have a large following of admirers even though you terrify them." He continued to pet me. "I just happen to find your terrorizing adorable and useful seeing it keeps people from bothering me when you're around."

I scoffed. "So you like me because I'm a deterrent, go find that girl and start a family. Don't get distracted by-"

It lasted a few seconds but the kiss was soft and sweet. His larger build easily took in my smaller one and he held me with both hands at the side of my head. I was frozen as heat spread throughout my body from the intimacy.

"You have the most beautiful hair and eyes to match, smart to where I can't believe I didn't asked to play shogi with you yet." He said. "You have a low opinion of yourself which I think is stupid but you are right about one thing." He pulled me closer and I could feel his breath. "You are a massive distraction, I can't go without a day not thinking about you."

Shadows danced possessively and they tingled on my skin as he loosened his hold on his chakra. I shivered feeling myself lean into the sensation, it was nothing I've ever felt before and it felt good to everything I've ever experienced.

I immediately pushed him off me scared at the foreign feelings. I was shaking, quivering at the strange contact, my vision was blurry and it wasn't accompanied by the usual need to kill someone.

"D-don't do such weird things!" I felt light headed. "And- and don't think your flowery w-words will convince me of anything!" I hissed while trying to get my bearings. "You- you perverted weirdo!"

Shikaku just chuckled. "I think I'll take my chances." He got up. "So how about that dinner?"

"No!" I rejected immediately. "I- I refuse to go anywhere with you, you perverted weirdo!"

I scrambled away immediately and took off trying figure out what kind of crazy Shikaku caught recently. And he's a clan heir, what the fuck is he trying to do trying to date a guy? With me? Maybe this is what people call a phase, I didn't think Shikaku was so impulsive but there are firsts for everything.

As I tried to ignore my pounding heart.

 _-Line break-_

"Yuu-chan?"

"Sensei." I swallowed nervously. "I have a problem."

"Yuu-chan?" Tsunade and Dan looked over to me alarmed. "What's wrong?"

I was still shaking. "M-my heart won't stop pounding so hard and- and I can't stop shaking!" I said distressed. "It's been a whole day and I can't find what's wrong with me!"

"What happened?" Tsunade was already on me despite her pregnant form. "Do you know how it started?"

I flushed immediately. "S-shikaku k-kissed me. He got real close and, and kissed me and started to say weird things, his chakra was all tingling and it got all hot-"

"Stop." Sensei commanded while trying to stifle a laugh. "Have a seat and some tea."

I scowled. "I'm serious! I don't know what's wrong!"

Dan was laughing full out. "Yuu-chan finally is growing up! He has a crush on Nara-kun!"

"No, I don't! That perverted weirdo can go strangle himself with his own shadows!" I clenched my eyes shut remembering his closeness. "And there's no way this is normal! I didn't feel like this when that perverted pig kissed me!"

"You got kissed by someone else?" Dan leaned in. "By who?"

"This nuke-nin named Hidan-"

"You got kissed by a nuke-nin?!"

"Shut up!" I shouted frustrated. "I don't understand why my body is acting this way!"

I suddenly went dizzy, all this emotional rush was too much for me before it all stopped in one swift motion.

When I blinked I was looking straight up at the ceiling with two concerned faces in my vision. I groaned feeling my head give a throb from hitting the floor in my black out, that was embarrassing.

"You seriously have a problem with grasping positive emotions." Sensei deadpanned.

"S-shut up." I said weakly. "You w-wouldn't listen." I was sweating from the intensity of that rush. "Fucking hell, why can't these fuckers just leave me alone?"

Dan put me in a sitting position. "Calm your breathing Yuu-chan, you're still shaking."

"I- I know." I tried to steady my breathing. "Why do you think I came to you guys?"

"Sorry, sorry." I tensed at the contact before relaxing into sensei's touch. "Maybe a massage would make you less high strung, make you start get used to human contact."

I growled. "I am not letting some stranger touch me." I squeaked feeling her put pressure at the base of my neck.

Now that felt good. I sighed and shivered at the pressure before dropping all my weight into it. I was being lulled to sleep by it, like how Minato would when he grooms my hair. It was really nice to have someone pamper me like this, I try not to indulge but I wish it was a regular thing.

"Are you purring?"

"I think he is, Yuu-chan is full of surprises isn't he?"

"Hey, don't fall asleep on us!"

"Why do I have to deal with all this shit?" I groaned. "I don't want to be involved with other's personal problems."

Dan snorted. "The Nara kissing you is a personal problem?"

"Yes!" I snapped at him. "It's his problem that he has a stupid crush on me and I already let him know how I felt about that."

"Why not give him a chance?"

"Because I don't want to." My vision blurred as I growled. "I don't want a relationship, ever."

And I didn't like this feeling, I don't like the way I become a mess after what Shikaku did. I know for a fact that this was not normal, I may be the farthest thing to understanding these emotions but this was not normal. If anything, this was more damaging in the short period of time compared to me standing in a street full of people.

I can't feel myself calm from it.

"Yuu-chan, come on, tea will actually calm you down some." Sensei sighed. "We can talk at the table."

"F-fine."

Dan settled almost excitedly and I glared at him for it. I raked my teeth at the edge of the ceramic cup before drinking some of the hot liquid. I really wanted to bite something off and feel the satisfying crunch of _anything_ to ease this anxiety.

I couldn't deal with anything social right now, the only reason I came here was because Dan and Tsunade-sensei were medics. Medics that I personally trusted to not let this shit spread like the others do. Despite their insufferable teasing, they're reliable in keeping their inside jokes to themselves and save me from terrifying more idiots that want to try me.

"Are you going to eat my cup? I don't think that's good for you."

I hissed and set down the cup before pushing it away. "See?! I'm already turning fucking weird!"

"I think we just discovered what you look like in extreme stress." Tsunade-sensei snorted. "Dan, go get the deer jerky before he really does eat my tea set."

"On it!"

"I hate this, I hate this so much." I kept shifting in my seat. "Why can't I be left alone?"

I felt a hand rub into my back making me growl at the contact. I huffed and made my sounds of distress before letting sensei continue on petting me. My body naturally set into a relax position as I buried my head in my arms as I leaned into the table.

God, I was glad I came to sensei about this or Minato would probably make me feel worse on accident. I didn't need him freaking out on me too when I wanted something like this. This was so much better than what I thought would happen, a whole lot less teasing that's for sure.

"Oh my god, you are purring, you really are a guard lizard."

"Let me enjoy this moment of peace." I groaned and sighed contently as she moved onto my hair.

"Does Minato do this with you too?"

"Yes, nii-chan and I have grooming sessions on occasion. We used to do it more often but we've been busy." I leaned into a particular good scratch.

"Grooming session, sure." Sensei said amused. "Anybody else that you do this with?"

I frowned. "I did with Scarlet once, we talked about getting blood in our hair."

"Of course, blood is a bitch to get out of hair."

"Nii-chan didn't like that conversation."

"Your nii-chan doesn't have long hair."

I cracked a smile and gave another happy sigh. I may love Minato but there were somethings that I couldn't go to him for, there was just something that sensei had that Minato didn't. For the love of me I couldn't tell what it was but I was happy that I had someone else to have awkward conversations about.

Even Dan was an available option as well, but only when sensei was unavailable. The weirdo was still fucking weird and I still haven't forgotten about that kiss.

Actually, I wonder what Minato would think if he knew Dan kissed me.

 _-Line Break-_

"Is it safe?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "He's asleep, still running whatever motor that's in his throat."

Dan grinned widely as he pranced in with green tea cakes. "Yuu-chan is so cute, do you think our kid will be as cute as him?"

"Hopefully without the social problems, or emotional problems." Tsunade huffed. "God, the way he reacts to Shikaku's advances just screams virgin, usually boys his age lost it by now."

"But that makes him even more precious." Dan cooed as he sat down. "Look at him, I never seen him so happy."

"I keep telling him he should go to therapy but his people problem is undeniably making that impossible." Tsunade frowned. "Mind Walks aren't helping either."

Dan grimaced. "Inoyaku says that nothing's changed aside the fact that Kaito's been restricting how far he goes. The last reports says that Yuu-chan's little monsters have been more aggressive before they stopped the sessions."

Tsunade sighed. "I think Hiruzen-sensei pull Yuu-chan in at the right time in bringing him closer, I think that window was closing real fast." Another loud purr was drawn out when she rubbed a new area on her former student's head. "Honestly, what kind of a shinobi makes their Hokage work for their respect?"

"A ninja that can sniff out any secret that dares to cross our little guard lizard?" Dan bit into a tea cake. "A guard lizard that'll ruin many people's lives when prompted?"

Tsunade looked at Dan sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Yuu-chan's very good at paperwork you know, like, scary good." Dan emphasized. "I once caught him glaring at a peice of paper before filing it with an audit notice to it."

"...Yuu-chan can audit people?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Dan threw his hands up. "He must be super good with numbers or else the Audit Department wouldn't give him that power!"

"Didn't the Audit Department recently found a better method to handle numbers? I heard from Orochi the other day that the world was finally catching up to him seeing he was already employing something similar."

"How smart is Yuu-chan again?"

Tsunade frowned. "According to his files he's a genius, but that's been completely overlooked by his brutality and unstability. It doesn't help that he also doesn't act like your normal nerds."

Dan snorted. "So really smart, he was also the one to introduce that sound-based code too, it's not a wonder Shikaku-kun would turn his head if he saw that side of Yuu-chan."

"This will be another thing that Minato-kun will go on a warpath for."

"We're not going to stop him right?"

"Fuck no, you don't get good drama like this all the time."

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! New chapter, hopefully the drama kept you all interested. Glad to know I'll be crushing a few dreams in trade for a more interesting development.

 _August 13, 2017- Finished.  
October 1, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I glowered at Shikaku, I watched him nervously as we made our way to his clan's training grounds. He asked me to follow him and I really had no reason to deny his request but that didn't mean I wouldn't be wary of his actions.

He seemed amused at my suspicion and I scowled at him. "You're so troublesome to court you know?"

I blushed angrily. "T-then why are you bothering? Yoshino would be more than willing to take your perverted ass." I bit out. "And don't you need to provide an heir? I'm a guy, I don't have the right parts, you know."

I was startled into a stop when Shikaku stopped. "Yeah, but that won't stop me."

He yanked into him and he pressed our lips together, the close contact made me shake and vision blurry. He held me with one arm around my waist while the other holding the back of my head. I clawed at his chest before I felt myself loosing air, I gasped and his tongue instantly invaded my mouth.

I couldn't breathe but I could feel everything he was doing. I whimpered as he ran his tongue over my teeth, sucked on my own tongue while feeling me up with his hands. It was stimulating my confusing emotions again and I was losing ground quickly.

I didn't like it, it was suffocating me and it left me weak and helpless. With Hidan I can at least attempt to kill him and it was easy to figure out my feelings with him but Shikaku was a friend. I can't exactly claw out his throat, I want to right now but I can't.

Maybe that was the difference between him and Hidan.

I fell limp in Shikaku's arms, shaking and panting hard. He was smirking down at me looking smug and satisfied at his handiwork, it dug up my irritation but it was too weak for me to act on. It was like he sucked all the energy through the kiss.

"Aren't you a pretty sight?"

"F-fuck you." I growled weakly. "I'm, I'm gonna make you pay for that."

I tensed when he brushed away some of my hair. "And I'll win you over."

That statement made me grit my teeth in contempt, I did not want to be won over. I want to be left alone.

The fast beat of my heart and rushing of my blood made my body shake and tremble in some kind of rage. The thought of being won over sent my instincts to fight and claw this male that thinks he can _tame_ me. I wanted to pierce my hand through his chest and make him think twice about his position.

But I couldn't.

So I'll do the next best thing.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-chan! Get the hell out of your room!" Minato banged on my door. "You've been in there for the past week! What's got you all clammed up?"

"I want to be alone!" I shouted. "I'm getting tired of the stupid crowding!"

I was under my blanket shaking. I couldn't stand the sudden close contact Shikaku was initiating and that made my crowd tolerance even worse. It was like the rush of emotions were destablizing everything I built up and I was dangerously losing my patience. I wasn't able to walk along the rooftops without having an episode and that was terrifying me.

Kaito was also in a panic, he was desparately trying to circulate my chakra evenly but that barely helps my deteriorating mind from lashing at the nearest person. I can't control it anymore, the only thing I could do was just stay away from my triggers. Away from people.

Fucking hell, for all my medical training, I wish I trained under a Yamanaka back at the hospital. Maybe at least understand how my fucking brain is working. I can't stand not being able to control myself.

I was still shaking, more so than usual. Like I was jerking back and forth, but it wasn't because of me though. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry yellow figure over me, I swallowed trying to come to grips with my vision and focused into reality.

"-kashi, go get Tsunade-sama! Yuu-chan!"

I swiped and growled. "D-don't c-come near me." My hand was shaking. "D-don't crowd me, I can't- I can't-" I grasped my head feeling my instincts. "S-scroll, get a summon!"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. My world was warping and twisting, I could feel everything around me. Everything moved almost unnaturally but flowed around eachother, clashed and danced as if they were magnets flying, hitting, and repelling eachother. Even when I close my eyes I could see everything dancing like fairies in the dark, a psychedelic dark that I would haunt my own victims in.

Static was sounding and through my mind images of blood and bodies flashed. Something was angry and it was fucking furious. It was roaring and snarling and I could see a black and white figure be dwarfed against its massive figure.

Black and white images staticked in and out and then nothing.

I snarled and growled at the offending appendage that struck me. I had my claws out and I lunged at the shadow, it whipped its tail and claws consecutively but I was faster. I slashed at the figure and it roared in pain and anger before fire blew my way.

The fire tingled and danced across my skin and it triggered an instinct in me. I inhaled air and within my lungs sparks the flames as I expelled them through my throat. The sounds of surprise sounded around me but I lunged again, to kill the offending annoyance that dare to attack me.

And then something hit me in the stomach.

Clarity encompassed my mind and I blinked to the open sky as clouds lazily drifted. The smell of something burning wafted in the air and I winced feeling bruised. I got up confused, I looked around to see that I was in a clearing of a training ground. I was in one of those training grounds that was far from Konoha's walls as well, for the bigger jutsus for ninjas to practice.

"Yuu-chan?" I heard a wary voice and I turned to see Minato.

"Nii-chan? Why am I here?"

Minato sagged in relief before running to hug me. "You're okay, you're okay."

I returned the hug getting more confused. "What happened, nii-chan?"

"Your body wasn't filtering the natural energy like usual." I saw Ryuume looking a little beat up. "It seems that something threw your balance off center and made you lose your ground."

An old toad walked with a particular staff in his hands. "This staff knocked the excess natural energy out of you before it transformed you."

"Transformed me?!" I was alarmed at that.

"You had too much natural energy, negative natural energy, and it seemed like you were thrown off balanced seeing you were in training." The old toad said. "Your hair flared out like this lizard's and your teeth and claws sharpened. Even your eyes slitted with the noteable face markings."

I looked down at my hands and my eyes widened at the sight of actual claws, not chakra claws. "This is-" I swallowed and my tongue brushed against my sharpen teeth. "I'm okay for now right?" I felt nervous, I didn't really want to know what I did.

The farthest I've gotten was the indigo crests that lined against the bridge of my nose and smoothed against my eye lids like eye shadow. This was a drastic change compare to what I could do before. My claws weren't meant to come in until I was at the last stages of my training. When my body can fully take in natural energy to make drastic bodily changes.

I was told that as the Lizard Sage, I will never achieve perfect balance with my chakras simply because of the fact that we had to work imbalanced to keep the balance. It was a physical form of nature staking her claim and taking back their own as they say.

Ryuume snorted. "Don't worry, despite losing yourself you still have the instincts to warn us away when we got too close. Your growling and snapping prevented anyone other than your brother from getting close."

"I used Hiraishin to transport you, I couldn't ask your summons directly so I got one of the toads to try and contact them." Minato checked over me. "You didn't really attacked after, er, Ryuume-san attacked you. Fukasaku-san agreed to help too after hearing what was going on."

"Usually we'd let your body balance itself out but you were transforming so we had to work quick." Ryuume then towered over me. "We'll need to bump your training ahead of schedule, it seems being around human's negativity is overwhelming you and any external factors are contributing to your imbalance."

"What?" Dan walked over confused. "What do you mean human negativity is affecting him?"

"It means that little Twilight Night is literally going insane just by being near humans. The negative natural energy produced by humans and coupled that with his Yin imbalance and Sight is driving him more and more to the edge. He was doing fine until now, that delicate balance was probably thrown off by something." Ryuume then grinned. "Don't tell me you didn't think his obvious insanity was fake?"

"No!" Dan looked offended. "It's just Yuu-chan tries really hard and succeeds to avoid having his episodes, he doesn't talk about it at all but he fuctions well enough. His last psyche test came out inconclusive so we really do not have anything to go on."

I looked away a little guilty and buried my face into Minato's chest. It's not like I can talk about it without sounding even more crazier. I like to think I have a handle on things but those moments where I can't even recognize or lose myself to the bloodlust was disconcerning. Mainly because I can't kill the damn sheeps that walk the streets than the actual killing.

All the people I actually care about would be horrified, I keep reminding myself that. It was for them, not for me.

And the thought that I'll lose control of myself is very unappealing. I like the thought that I'm aware of my actions and know how my body works and its state. Being in control helps me be aware when I'm about to have a fit and act accordingly.

Violence helps a lot, takes out the frustrations quickly and it exhausts me as well but I feel like as I get older, I'm getting worse. The lizards don't seem too concerned so I'll just hope whatever they have planned helps. Must be a good thing they beat me into the ground everytime.

I snuggled into Minato more and felt tired. My head feels like it's full of cotton and my body was not moving anytime soon. My eye lids grew heavy and I felt sleep take over as Kaito crooned a soft tune while warming me up. Trying to hold myself together was taxing, especially when I was doing it when more than a few days.

I'm going to miss doing this with Minato.

 _-Line Break-_

"You Lizards are still playing dangerously, I see." Fukasaku said in distain.

Ryuume scoffed. "And you Toads are ever ignorant to the dangers that will come."

"You're actions has brought your summoner in his current state, he's still a tadpole!"

Fire spouted threw Ryuume's nose in rage. "If the fledgling continued without our help, he would probably have taken his own life through the insanity that is our Sight!" The giant black lizard flared his feathers. "Do not speak to this Ryuume as if you know our strife, your seer-like abilities has only clouded your own vision to the turmoil that is now." He flicked his tongue.

"At least our summoners lived to see history be made!" The old toad yelled and brandished his staff. "Yours always die so young, and they're getting younger with each new summoner you Lizards take on!"

"See history?" Ryuume sneered. "So do ours, many of us are record keepers to sift through the warped lies that the victors spew out and the defeated rage on. But more importantly, our own make history." He hissed out. "Where were you Toads when history started this ninja era? Where were you Toads when the suffering of nature started? Where are you Toads when the end is nigh?"

"Do not speak to us about what was or what is to be!" Fukasaku shouted. "It is not our place to interfere!"

"But we have the power to, so it is our place to interfere." Ryuume growled. "Our summoner was already sticken by the Gods, tormented in this life and suffer. Why should we stave his hands from the enjoyment of blood and primal instinct?"

"He is human! Not a blood-driven lizard like you!"

The lizard simply sneered. "The fledgling is too human, even the blind can see the immeasurable heart he carries. What are we to deny him the pleasure of sinking his claws and teeth on the enemy's that will come?"

"What are you two arguing about?!" Minato looked distraught and the two summons immediately backed off.

"Be glad your summoner is the fledgling's brother."

"I should be saying that, warmonger." The old toad growled. "The little tadpole is unfortunate to have come across your scroll."

Ryuume disappeared in a puff of smoke after giving one last glare. The tension eased off and Minato pulled Yuu closer.

"What was that?" The blonde asked confused.

"Your brother is most unfortunate to have the Lizards as his partners." Fukasaku scowled. "They are too set in their violence, warmongers that will start the throws of battle."

Tsunade snorted. "Yuu-chan was like that even before metting the Lizards, it seems like just a difference of opinions to me." She nodded t herself after checking on her former student. "He should be fine after some rest, I would suggest letting him cool off in a cave or something. He's been stressed."

Minato's worry kicked back up. "Do you know why?"

"I have an idea." Tsunade muttered. "Yuu-chan has a very hard time grasping positive emotions."

"Oh, please don't remind me." Minato sighed. "I swear he doesn't know what a hug is anymore. He's regressing and I can't help him."

"Lizard summoners are not social beings." The old toad interrupted. "They are solitary creatures, humans are not meant to hold natural energy like we do and seeing the little tadpole simply justifies my dislike for the Lizard's methods."

Minato grimaced. "But it seems to be the only thing that's working for Yuu-chan. I can see that you don't like them but I've seen how bad he can get, but even then the only thing the Lizards are doing is just slowing down whatever is hurting him."

Fukasaku frowned. "He should not be turning to violent solutions."

"Yuu-chan always tries to work out with a peaceful solution, even if its a little unhealthy. Locking himself in his room isn't the best solution."

"Is that where he went?" Tsunade huffed. "Everyone's been wondering where he's been."

Minato didn't like that though, hiding didn't suit Yuu after all. Peaceful or violent, he knows that his little brother will do anything to divert others from worrying about him. That's one of the biggest problems Minato had with his brother, him not knowing how to ask or even realize that he needs help.

"At this point, Yuu-chan will need a leash." Minato sighed. "So I can keep a closer eye on him."

"Get him a collar too, I'm sure that'll keep off his suitors too."

"...What?"

 _-Line Break-_

Kakashi made chunin but the Third Shinobi War also started couple of months after. Kumo and Iwa were at it like cats and dogs but somehow that mission Sakumo went on came back to bite us in the ass with both sides trying force us to choose sides. We were still neutral but everybody in the village knew that we couldn't hold off in entering the war.

The Hokage instead was bidding his time and gathering resources and connections at a rate to where when we do end the war, Konoha won't feel the effects of the fallout of the war too bad financial wise. By my calculations, it'll be in a year or two before Iwa and Kumo drags us in.

I was on border patrol again and the little chunins were scared out of their fucking minds.

"Hey!" I barked at the two terrified chunins. "What the hell are you two afraid for? If you keep shaking and squeak at the slightest noise, you'll be ambushed and then you'll really be afraid for your lives."

"S-sorry Torito-senpai!" The girl managed out. "With the war between Iwa and Kumo-"

"Stop right there." I gave them a steady gaze. "While it's good to keep note of it, remember the Iwa and Kumo are mostly distracted by eachother. And the fact that we're closer to Suna than to the north where they're having go at eachother. Focus on the situation now than what could be."

"I- we- um, thank you senpai!" She squeaked for her and her male friend.

I rolled my eyes and saw a checkpoint nearby. "We're approaching a checkpoint, we'll be resting there for thirty minutes before continuing again."

"Yessir!"

The two settled and I scanned the perimeter, there was nothing unusual around but something flicker to my right.

I clashed with our intruder and immediately hit them with a nice chakra enhanced tonfa. "Who are you?" I growled.

"Holy shit Yuu-chan, why are you so violent?" I heard Minato wheezed. "I knew I should've alerted you sooner."

"Nii-chan?" I looked at Minato not really sorry for what I did. "I thought you'd be down more south."

Kakashi came out of the wood work. "Minato-sensei wanted to meet up with you since our groups are supposed to converge together if we caught up."

"Yuu-chan is so mean to me." Minato sulked. "Nii-chan came as fast as he could and you don't even apologise for hurting me."

I snorted. "It's your fault in the first place." I turned back to my team. "This is Namikaze Minato and his apprentice Hatake Kakashi, they'll be joining us, as we head further north it'll be expected that we might see some conflict so we will be travelling together until we meet up with the other team that will relieve us."

"You're so serious, Yuu-chan!" Minato slung an arm over my shoulders. "Lighten up, you are scaring your poor team."

"They were scared before we set off for this patrol." I grumbled. "It's their fault but they'll get used to it. We just started our break, we're leaving in a half hour." I leaned up to a tree.

Minato tugged on my sleeve. "C'mon Yuu-chan, sit with us!"

I growled at him. "No."

"Um, Hatake-san, are they always like that?" The girl chunin asked. "Oh, and I'm Aisha Reiko and this is Tabane." The male next to her grunted nervously.

"Nii-san and Minato-sensei are brothers." Kakashi says simple as if that explained everything.

Reiko faltered. "N-nii-san? Torito-senpai is your nii-san?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about."

I smirked and Minato hit me lightly. "Why are you so difficult with others? You could be a little friendly."

"I'll be as friendly as I'm required to be." I said uncaringly. "The others followed along without a problem."

"That's because majority of them were the poor chunin that seen you in the second war and spread rumours from there." Minato said with a smile. "Your infamy just spread from there, our fellow jonin have been careful after your jonin exams."

I grunted. "Yeah, the Hyuuga aren't really happy with me."

"But at least the Uchiha are warming up to you." Minato said. "Mikoto is happy that she's able to spend more time with Fugaku, she's grateful for you taking her missions."

"It's not a big deal and I didn't have anything else going on." I looked away. "And if I didn't, Scarlet would've taken it and you would've been sad."

Minato blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Kushina has been busy but you've taken a lot of missions to where you're reaching a number that the older jonins have. I don't think that's healthy and I'm surprised that you still have time to yourself."

I shrugged. "I usually take several one-day missions or one week-long mission a week before taking the next few days off. It's a system that's easy to follow."

"But now that border patrol is priority now, the Hokage will be assigning you to it more since your performance in the last war was stellar."

"I don't mind." I told him. "You have an apprentice with social problems and is going to recieve two more genins soon enough, I think I got the better end of the deal."

Because it must suck to teach little genin. Minato, Kakashi, and I are exceptions with our 'genius' status but I hate to think what I would do teaching an 'average' genin. I am not a patient person, I wouldn't be able to stand the snail's pace of progress.

"Teaching isn't bad Yuu-chan, personally, I think you'd make a good sensei." Minato commented.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's the brat that pissed you off?"

"Ha ha. Very funny Yuu-chan."

"I'm serious."

 _-Line Break-_

"Torito-Kun!" I looked up to see Hitomi running up to me. "I formally invite you to my birthday party!" She said cheerfully.

"I formally decline."

I ducked under and dodged a red blur. "C'mon, Yuu-chan! Even Fugaku is going!" Scarlet said. "You both can brood in a corner together."

"I don't get why the Hyuuga and Uchiha insists on being secret allies when they publically hate eachother." I said boredly. "And the peacock is only going because his fiance is insistant on going as well. Unlike him, I have no such obligations."

"We'll get Minato to pester you." I tensed at Scarlet's words. "After all, anything to get his precious little brother to interact with the world, right?"

I growled at her. "I want a fight." I watch her get nervous but she nodded. "And food."

"I can totally do that!" Scarlet cheered. "And don't forget a present! You were formally invited after all!"

I glowered at their direction before going back to what I was doing. I was experimenting with chakra again, practicing shape transformation seeing that I have a more abundant chakra reserves I can now do it somewhat safely with a shadow clone to handle the exploding kunia.

My extended chakra claws and tested them before lunging at a tree. The wood was cleaning cut but the splinters still formed and shattered making me frown. I couldn't harden the extentions properly after a foot away from my body, it doesn't help that I have to concentrate on all ten appendages too.

I quickly cut off my chakra and created a simple blade this time. It was easier to manipulate and I just need to focus-

My arm moved and I slashed to my right. I growled at the sneaking intruder and glared at Shikaku. I was avoiding him for a long time since our last encounter and I like to think I was doing a good job making myself scarce. Shadow Clones are a wonderful help when I want to avoid working in his vinicity.

"What do you want?"

"I heard what happened." He started off.

"I told you, you'd regret it." I turned back around and let wind sharpen my blade before lunging at a rock.

The stone cut cleanly without fail and watched the pieces fall. I cut off my chakra again to pull out my gun, I aimed and concentrated on my fire and wind. They needed to come out consecutively for an explosion to happen.

I jumped as a hand grasped my shoulders and I angrily swiped from my loss of focus. "Why are you still here?" I bared by teeth at him.

"I'm not giving up."

I looked at the Nara with disbelief. "You've heard about the extent of my mental instability and you still want to continue your charades?" I hissed at him. "Well I don't! Go away before I put holes in your-"

I tensed when he pulled me in a hug. "I'm sorry."

I started getting nervous. "Let go you pervert." I growled and tried to get out of his embrace. "I'm more than willing to forget everything that's happened so go back to-"

"No." He hept his grip steady and I was cursing at his unexpected strength. "I'm not going to give up."

"Give up, I don't know why you're so motivated Nara, but it'll be wasted effort on your part. Save the little energy you're willing to part with on something more productive." I put in some chakra in my arms and pushed him off me.

"I'm making a life changing decision, you're worth the effort."

And my vision blurred to blood, flashes of dying comrades and screams of their pain. I was holding someone in my arms as they smiled through all the blood coming out of their mouth. Smiles that took bullets and knives, eyes that were fading as the fire around them raged on, whispers of their lasts words that I could barely hear because of the screams and crazy laughter of others.

I grasped my head and swatted away Shikaku's hand. "Don't come near me!" Everything around me was flashing and overlapping with the memories. "Don't come near me!" I gritted my teeth. "I'm not- I'm not-"

 _"Remem- er,- Ray- ?"_

 _"-fo-! Can yo- the tr-?"_

 _"Ray- Don't- I- remember to- for us."_

I can't remember, I don't want to remember anymore. I can't handle the emotion distress, I can't handle watching people I used to know die for me. People I forgot and people I'm not attached to anymore. It was too easy to replace them, their faceless figures with everyone I care about here. Watch their figures go limp, watch them bleed out, cut up, mutilated, torn to little pieces.

Why can't I stop these images though? It was a hell that was brought upon me for failing them probably. Letting them die and to watch them in this life. To remind me what will happen if I fail the others as well.

I'll break if they died, I would break and then the little sanity I was holding on to would be lost. I can't even stand the thought.

I gasped and trembled. I leaned into the warmth and clutched onto anything to remind myself I wasn't there anymore. I shook and suddenly felt trapped, I pushed against the warmth and growled but it wouldn't let go.

"Calm down."

I shivered when his hand ran through my hair. "N-no." I looked up to see Shikaku holding me. "L-let go, let go of me. I can't be- I'm not safe."

"I'll keep you safe."

"No!" I tried to push him off again. "I'll kill you, and you won't be able to do anything. Forget about me, just forget about me!" I gave a final shove and tore away from him.

I ran, I ran away to get far, far away from him. I don't want to extend my list of people I love if I'm just going to be a danger to them, Minato is the only safe person I have and I want to keep it at that. The only thing Shikaku is doing to cutting open old wounds making me afraid of him.

Why can't this war come any faster?

 _-Line Break-_

"Torito Yuu." I looked up to see a dark-haired chunin women staring me down. "There's something I want to discuss with you." She looked at the others in the room. "Alone."

"Go to lunch everyone." I waved everyone outand they scrambled to the door. "Now, what do you want?"

"What are your intentions with Shikaku?"

"You can have him." I went back down to my paperwork. "The man is persistant when he's motivated and he doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

The chunin looked stunned. "What? But you must've done something to catch his attention!"

"And I would like to know what I did too!" I snapped at her. "Do me a favour and keep him off me. Or get that Yoshino girl that he was interested before."

"I am Yoshino!"

"Even better, now go away!" I barked at her. "Unlike you chunins, I have responsibilties and I actually attend to them!"

Yoshino was put off. "How Shikaku likes you is beyond my understanding." She sniffed. "You're a heathen."

"I'm a heathen with rank." I glared at her making her flinch. "Go away before I turn you into a hole in the wall."

She scurried out of my office quickly and I growled when another one came in. Akio side stepped to dodged his fellow chunin and slauntered in the empty office.

"Still scaring poor chunins away?" Akio grinned. "Man, how do you keep your office clean? Everyone else that works in the tower always look like a tsunami of paperwork is drowning them."

"It's called having a work ethic." I growled. "What do you want?"

"I came here to let you know Hokage-sama wants to see you." Akio said still grinning. "It didn't seemed anything too serious so get on up there!"

It was a short walk as I worked on the same floor as the Hokage. Through the years I became reliable to filter bullshit documents or keep certain documents safe for future reference. It was also why I work so closely with the Intellegence department for my ability to get shit done.

The reason why I actually don't work there is because the Hokage likes me for the same reason and the fact I reduce his paperwork by a lot. I don't see him as often as he would like but I'm quite happy with hiding in my office when I'm not doing a mission.

"Ah, Yuu-kun."

I prevented myself from tensing physically seeing the greatest masquerader in the village. I narrowed my eyes seeing Danzou and the Hokage's old teammates Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. I could also see a very subtle genjutsu in the room that wasn't the Anbu's but I let it stay up as I stalked into the room.

"Hokage-sama."

My boss just raised his eyebrow at my address to him while at the same time took a fast glance at his other guests. He cleared his throat before nodding in aknowledgement.

"Torito Yuu, we finally meet."

Danzou's words came out like slick miasma, a poison that oozed against my senses and made the static intensify. I with held my growl and swallow the words that were burning to come out. The taint around him was as offending as a rotting corpses that was left alone in the hot sun for days.

"Danzou-sama."

"I find it rather interesting that a shinobi like you has such a mundane job off the field." He said. "Have you ever thought of an occupation change?"

"No."

And I ended that conversation before he could attempt to try his poison again. This masquerading puppeteer cannot hide his binding strings from me, for even thinking that he could manipulate me, I will do everything to expose his miasma to the blind.

Too many people were backing him though, it'll take years of cutting down and replacing his people to weaken his power. It's a good thing I already have a good grasp on who in the village is funding him. But that doesn't include his outside resources though.

The Hokage coughed to get our attention. "Yuu-kun, I've got a task for you, it's a simple one so I don't think you'll have any problems." He said lightly, I nodded and he handed me a scroll. "Deliver this to your thieving lizard friend will you?" He added humour to his voice. "I enjoyed his antics but I should warn him away for a while."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." I turned swiftly and walked out.

"Oh and Yuu-kun?" I looked back to him. "Tsunade is worried again."

I nodded again and retreated back to my office. The hazy genjutsu didn't follow me and I swiftly opened the scroll as Kaito appeared and leaned in to read as well. The Hokage's thief reference was wholly not lost to me and and it's now well known I had the Lizard summons. Kaito was eager to have a task that required his very exclusive skills.

Kaito smirked and I sighed as we made ourselves scarce, we headed to infiltrate Danzou and the other elder's offices.

I hated these kinds of missions but they say that the best infiltrators are the most unexpected ones. It wasn't too odd to find the elders conspiring against the Hokage's wishes. Danzou being the leader of them wasn't surprising either.

What was surprising was how stupid easy it was to by pass the hidden guards and get to Danzou's journal. He kept a journal of all things. I nearly laughed at that. The greatest Masquerader kept a journal and it had a lot of worrying things written in it.

Lucky for me, I have a little scroll with a camera and a stack of papers and a pen to go along with it. In case I couldn't use the device, my paperwork skills will definately help in writing copying down on how Danzou plans on getting rid of the Uchiha, or how he wants that personal army of brainwashed soldiers.

The Hokage was also generous enough to be the distracting force, so I have about an hour seeing all three of them will be arguing and looking back on the past. Whatever the fuck old people do.

Kaito came snickering in as a little gecko and I left silently back the way I came. I put back everything back, I was glad that Danzou haven't worked on those seals yet or my life would've been much more harder.

I could also take advantage of this situation to make my own plans to fuck with his poison. Poison had an affect on people that survived it after all, they start to develop an immunity and start to seek vengence against the offender that tried to kill them with it.

That would be the greatest revenge for me to watch, watch him get eaten by his own power that he so eagerly trampled on.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello! Yeah, reading the reviews as I previously typed these chapters about a month out made me realize how many people will be disappointed. I can't care though, the added drama is so much worth than a quick fix.

It was quite interesting to read how you readers react to the chapters and I needed to remind myself that I already know what happens in my story. I myself enjoyed typing this up rather than just read other author's works. I'm at the point where if I wanted a new OC fic to read, I had to write one myself.

I know there are a lot of errors in my story, whether it'd be grammar, spelling, or timeline wise but all this is typed up on WordPad seeing Microsoft Word is a bitch to even get on my computer. And for the timeline, I'm actually making it an effort to scrounge around for the timeline and many sites have different things so I can't help with any inconsistancies and I don't really care at this point. Pre-cannon is a bitch to catalog chronologically anyways.

 _August 14, 2017- Finished.  
October 4, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

There were so many ways to fuck with people with my job. Inspections, audits, backlogging their papers, and forwarding them to the wrong people. There were so many more ways too, it wasn't funny at how much power I had with these pieces of paper with ink on them.

It was just the sheer amount that put people off and the necessary work ethic required to fuck people over. I like to give the desk jockies the benefit of the doubt and say that their brain cells were too fried to think of Shadow Clones and that their brains were too small to store so much evolving information to keep up with.

For example, there was this business man that asked for a lot of iron to build the foundation for this building. A building that was far too small for the amount that he was asking. It was easy to follow that paper trail to realize that he was dipping his hand in the black market where he could ship off the excess iron to sell to the neighboring countries and fuel the war.

It was so easy to find his backers and rip them away from him. Slip some papers in the right outbox, loose some papers by accident, burn the evidence of sabotage, and watch the sheep get eaten up. It was too easy to fuck with people like him to where I would leave them alone but extending the war meant higher chances of my own dying.

I will not have weapons be made because of materials that can be approved through a single signature. My own will not fall to these kinds of weapons, weapons made by betrayal.

"Still working hard I see."

I grunted and glared at Akio. "What do you want?"

"Come on! You look like the dead!" He flailed. "I'm distracting y-"

He yelped when I drove a kunai into my desk, near his hand. "Go away."

"Shit, Yuu-chan!" The platinum blonde whined. "I was joking! The Hokage wanted to see you." He nursed his hand. "Why can't you be nice to me? You always aim at me!"

"You're annoying." I snapped and got up. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, he was looking at his paperwork before sighing tiredly before asking for you." Akio responded. "Fuck, I like this hand, I use it-"

I threw another kunai before setting off. The wide berth the terrified passerbyers gave me gave me a smooth path to the Hokage's office. The familiar sight of the aging man at his desk smoking his pipe. His being relaxed at the sight of me and I growled lowly at the headache that was about to come.

"Yuu-kun."

I gave a tired sigh. "Yes sir?"

The Hokage rubbed his beard. "When was the last time you took leave?"

"When I went to train with the Lizards?" I gave him a confused look.

"You don't take time to relax yourself do you?" He commented. "You have a young life ahead of you, why don't you take this time to do what you want rather than get ahead of your shinobi life?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll see you in a week."

"What?"

 _-Line Break-_

I found myself stripped of my uniform and in civilians by Minato. He learned last time to not to take away my weapons, or force me down a fucking street. But he did kick me out of the apartment and told me to go house shopping.

"Yuu-kun?" I looked up to see Ren and Tsume together.

"Birdy!" Tsume cheered. "I haven't seen you in ages! Looking good too!"

"What are you doing? You usually aren't near civilization." Ren looked at me.

I scowled. "The Hokage forced vacation on me and nii-chan is making me house shopping." I continued to lean against the tree. "I waiting for lunch to be over."

Tsume snorted. "Of course you are, social interaction is the one weakness that the great Torito Yuu has. God forbid someone touches you too."

Kuromaru snorted. "It's surprising with how the bird was back at the academy."

Minato already aquired land, I just needed to find a contractor in construction and choose a design. There wasn't a place in hell that'll ever make me cave and go to a civilian so I searched out a ninja alternatives. I found one and I'm currently waiting out the lunch rush.

Honestly, Minato's little family plan was so obvious but it makes me happy that he still thinks of me. I'm still not moving in with them, I'm getting an apartment or building my own place far away from them.

It was a nice day too, maybe I could getaway and sleep in a tree.

"Yuu-kun?" I looked back up to see Ren. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired, I want to go to sleep soon." I leaned my head back and yawned. "Making jonin yet?"

"I'm staying as a career chunin if I can." Ren responded. "I've seen what you do."

I waved him off. "It's not bad."

"That's because you're a workaholic." Tsume chirped. "You always kept yourself busy and even though you didn't do academy work, you were always working on something back then."

"The academy was bullshit." My eyes wandered throught the park. "At least in the office, I can do whatever I want. My time isn't being wasted uselessly."

"Ever the practical busy body." Tsume sighed. "You need a pet, want to adopt a runt?"

"I don't keep pets. I released your bird, what makes you think I'll keep your dog?"

"Dogs are useful! Your own little runt likes them too!"

"Kakashi isn't a very good example." I said blandly. "And I rather not having unnecessary barking near me."

"That's why you train them!"

"Whatever."

Then something caught my eye and I walked away from the park I was resting in. The confused sounds that came from my companions were ignored and I went away from the quiet setting and nearer to the crowds.

It seems like Shikaku finally listened and is happy with Yoshino dragging him around. Their arms were locked and Shikaku had that annoyed fond look that he rarely gives. It was obvious that he made his choice, the smart choice. Finally gave up on me.

They were good for eachother, Yoshino will drag his lazy ass around and Shikaku won't be cropping up issues because of it. They were happy together and I'm happy for them.

So why did I feel so disappointed?

 _-Line Break-_

"Bitchface!" I continued on after socking the perverted pig in the face. "Why did you do that?!"

I stalked away from the supposed immortal. "I really do not want to deal with you."

"C'mon! I'll go back to calling you Yuu-chan then!" I heard him trot behind me. "What are you doing in Taki? Wanting to join in on the slaughter between Iwa and Kumo?"

I sighed and stopped. "Why are you so fixiated on me?"

"Do I have to keep repeating myself? Jashin-sama- hey, you can't just walk away after asking me a question!"

I was tired and I didn't want to listen to his Jashin-bullshit, any conversation would've been distracting if he didn't bring up his religion.

Recently, I've been getting more and more tired, mentally tired. Kame said that it's normal seeing Sage training is literally a mental exercise for the Lizards and after my last episode it's been more taxing seeing they did bumped up my training. I've been staying under that stupid waterfall for longer hours.

My excess Yin chakra is being forced to cooperate with the other chakras and it's been making me tired. The intake of natural chakra was expanding my senses and it was hard to concentrate on anything. I swear to whatever god up there that I was physically turning into a lizard too. Not just going into Sage mode but actually finding myself develop concerning habits.

I was starting to nap on rocks and find myself ducking into my blankets to escape this chill that I've developed. My pupils even slitted when I stared at the mirror the other day, Maki seemed to be unconcerned and was estatic instead. I don't really know how to feel about this other than wait for the claws to set in properly.

It's been good though, I haven't had any episodes and I've been left alone quite a lot because the others didn't really know how to drag me out of the apartment without going into the village. They still try but we all just hang out in the apartment or I'll find myself at sensei's house for dinner.

I have been sleeping a lot in my free time though.

"Yuu-chan, when did you grow out your claws? I bet they'll look great in an Iwa-fucker's neck." Hidan snaked his hands up my back. "But I bet they'll be clawing for the bedsheets after I'm done with you." He purred.

I jerked and growled at him. "Stay away from me."

"But you have such a pretty blush." Hidan came closer to me. "I fucking bet that your body would be even more fucking red when I'm making you my bitch."

I struck him and pinned the man into the ground and jammed a senbon into his shoulder. "Since you're so eager to play, I'll play." I leaned in close. "That one was a special paralytic that causes nerve damage."

"Oh?" Hidan purred and placed his hands on my hips. "Kinky."

I frowned before jamming two more senbon in him. "Seems like your little healing factor is a lot more stronger than I thought." I murmured. "It's not a very strong poison but we need to work our way up."

And I continued to straddle him as I watched him react in pain to the verious poisons I've introduced. I was annoyed that if I wanted the poisons to work, I needed to introduce larger doses and my more powerful poisons just made him groaning in nausea.

But it was satisfying to see him pin-cushioned at my power. I can't kill him for shit but I can definately inflict as much pain as I can to at least get something out of this encounter.

"Are we done?" Hidan looked up seemingly over his stomach ache.

I sighed. "I guess, ran out of poisons to try on-" I yelped and I was on the bottom.

Hidan smirked and pulled out a senbon in his arm. "My body can easily destroy poisons with time." He jammed the needle into me and I cried out in surprise. "So don't worry about getting poisoned yourself."

The senbons themselves didn't hurt, I was trained by the world's greatest medic for god's sake. But where Hidan aim made me jerk and move in ways that I know he was doing it on purpose. I was sweating with how my nerves were getting extremely sensitive.

"Y-you bastard." I shivered as he traced my neck.

"I've learned a little bit of the body." Hidan started. "Can't sacrifice properly if the sacrifices die too fucking fast. Jashin-sama, you're so fucking sexy." I blushed as he leaned in to bite my neck.

My breath hitched and his tongue trail up to my lips and I struggled when he forced his way into my mouth. I found enough strength to kick him off when I felt his hand slid down my pants and squeezed.

I immediately started removing my senbon and gave a flustered glare at the advancing immortal. "You fucking pig." I hissed.

Hidan just laughed. "You fucking enjoyed that as much as I did, though I'm surprised, you're bigger than I thought you'd be. I fucking bet you get turned on at the thought of being held down like that. I'm surprised that a virgin like you is still a virgin." He was now just a foot away from me. "I still bet you're a screamer."

I lunged and Hidan just caught me. He pinned me to a tree and grinded against me. I gasped and I could feel his hardness heating up and growing.

"You feel that?" Hidan growled. "I appreciated the fucking foreplay a lot but I want the main show now."

Instead of answering, I headbutted the zealot with him recoiling from the pain. "L-like I'm going to sleep with you." I snarled and spat at him. "I'm not a person that gets lost in the moment so you can go fuck yourself with your stupid scythe you perverted pig!"

My vision went slightly blurry and I grasped my head but I quickly escaped from the area. I needed to get out of here before I start to lose myself, I should've just took off instead of poisoning Hidan. It would have saved me the energy and pain.

I climbed as high as I could before settling on a branch. I was grateful my mission was already completed and I still had a lot of time to get back. I need a break. A real one.

When I get back, I'm taking a long leave, find an apartment and just sleep for a long while. I'll steal one of Minato's privacy seals and slap on the door and sleep. I'll ignore everything and just sleep.

After leaving a note for Minato.

 _-Line Break-_

I yawned trudging behind Scarlet who was skipping happily. We were both dressed up in kimonos after going shopping for them, we were all fancied up for Hitomi's birthday seeing she was the future matriarch of the Hyuugas. I was in the middle of my hibernation when Scarlet came busting through.

"I can't believe you got an apartment so you could just sleep." Scarlet complained. "Minato is still sulking about you moving out."

I sleepily followed her. "He's eighteen. He'll live."

Scarlet looked like she wanted to say something but just shook her head. "What did you get for Hitomi-chan? What's so fragile that you need a special scroll for it?"

"You'll see."

"C'mon! I tell you what I got for her." She held a nicely wrapped present.

I looked away uninterested. "I don't exactly care."

Scarlet frowned before pouting. "Can you at least act like it?"

"No."

"You're so stingy." She huffed.

We arrived at the compound and I instantly dropped off the scroll with the other gifts and hid next to a dark corner. I was nervous and annoyed, the things I do for others will kill me one day and it's not going to be on the battlefield. I'm going to die in social suffication if I haven't killed myself first.

I twitched watching everyone, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be though. I could see the Uchiha couple talk pleasantly with some Hyuugas, Minato was talking adamantly with Kushina and some other person, I watched Hitomi and Hiashi meet and greet the others fluttering people to people.

The chatter was an unidentifiable murmur and the food was delicate. I relaxed slightly feeling that there's no danger, nothing to set me off.

"Yuu-chan!" Akio greeted me. "You look amazing! I didn't know purple looked good on you."

"Thanks." I muttered. "Is the others here as well?"

Akio nodded. "In the other rooms, they're enjoying the alcohol."

I scrunched up my face. "I think I'll pass."

"C'mon Yuu-chan! Live a little!"

"Alcohol and I don't mix." I said grimacing. "I do not want a repeat performance."

Akio stopped before shuttering. "I think I can see why, rather not get violent here." I turned away letting him come to his conclusions. "But you can't just stay here all night."

"Watch me." I pulled on my kimono. "I'm not going to leave this area, it's not... aggrivating." I hid my hands in my sleeves as I crossed my arms.

"Yuu-chan." Akio looked at me like I was helpless. "Then I'll keep you company then!" He perked up. "Your hair has gotten longer, I see Kushina-chan tried to put it up."

Scarlet put a purple accessory with a lizard in my hair after trying to pull it back. She said that I can't go to a party like this without dressing up fully, even though I didn't want to come in the first place. She also said it'll waste the kimono, whatever that means.

"Yeah." I took a lock of my hair. "She's too excited for these thing."

"Hey Yuu-chan?" I looked up to Akio who wasn't smiling anymore. "I'm, I'm sorry that you're going through a lot of shit. You- you've lost a lot of your energy you know?"

"I know." I felt muted. "It's fine though."

Akio looked at me defeated. "Is it really? If this is fine then what are you when you're not?"

"I'll be fine." I didn't look at him. "I'm trying."

"I think out of all of us, you're trying too hard to keep us safe."

"Then what else am I supposed to do?" I said bitterly. "I don't have any goals to strive for and you guys are the only things that are keeping me here."

Akio just smiled at me fondly. "We care about you too Yuu-chan, you aren't the only one fighting for-"

A scream was sounded and my blood ran cold, we both rushed towards the room where the scream sounded and I was tackled as I came in. I tensed and sucked in my breath before looking that I had a teary Hitomi in my arms with the biggest smile. My lips turned into a grimaced at the close contact and the fact that I had an emotional woman clinging to me.

"Oh, thank you, Yuu-kun! It's so beautiful!" She gushed.

I blinked confused. "What?"

"Get off of Torito, Hitomi." Hiashi gathered her up. "She means the painting."

Mikoto looked at it longingly. "It's so beautiful, where did you get this commisioned?"

"Yeah." Kushina at it with equal reverance. "I would love a painting too."

I brushed myself off as I got up. "I did it myself, I had no idea what to get her so I thought an early wedding gift seeing she and Hiashi were engaged." I looked up and took a step back from their stares. "What?"

"You can paint?" Minato whispered looking a little betrayed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I picked up the supplies when Scarlet first threatened me about this." I gestured to the party. "It wasn't hard."

Because my hand would just flow with the memory. I was an artist after all and it was a skill I didn't get to explore seriously until now. It was calming and it felt good to just sit and lose myself while creating something. It was like making one of my genjutsus permanant on the canvas only it was more uplifting to see the finished product from hours of effort than a fleeting second thought.

"You picked up painting for me." Hitomi looked flattered.

"I picked up painting for my silence." I glared at Scarlet and Minato. "It was the better alternative."

Hitomi giggled before turning to Hiashi. "We're putting this in my room for now, and then our room when we get married."

"I'm so jealous." Mikoto looked at me hopefully. "Will you paint Fugaku and I if I asked?"

I blinked in confusion. "Yeah, I still have supplies and I'm still on leave."

Mikoto brightened. "Oh, thank you!"

"Me too!" Kushina butted in. "Of Minato and me!"

I took a step back nervous by the sudden crowding. "Uh, okay, it'll take a while though." I continued to back up before bumping into someone, I tense. "S-sorry-" I drew in a silent but sharp breath see Shikaku.

"It's fine, Yoshino and I were late." He said staring at me. "You look good."

I looked away feeling nervous. "Thanks." I looked back at the others. "I'll be going back now, thanks for inviting me."

"Yuu-chan!" Akio ran up. "Let's go together! It's late out and I know a good ramen stand!" I let the Yamanaka drag me. "Bye, everyone!"

We were out of the Hyuuga compound as Akio ran out never letting me go. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yuu-chan, you're getting depressed." Akio tugged me further along but I stopped. "You're, you're not going to kill yourself are you?"

"No!" I scrunched up in disgust. "Yeah, I'm tired of my fucking fits but I'm too far along in life to just off myself!" I growled at him.

Akio put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, sorry. You just scare me sometimes, it's hard to get a good read on you because you're good at hiding your problems."

I sighed and glared at the floor. "My problems aren't exactly relatable. Even your clan head found my mind inconclusive."

"And you're mentally breaking down." Akio said. "You weren't like this when we were at the academy."

I swallowed and agreed. "No I wasn't." I hesitated before speaking up again. "I think, I think this all started a little before I got my first kill."

The Yamanaka stopped. "What?"

"I- I-" I shuddered and I hesitated. "It wasn't bad until I first killed, it was a slaughter and I remember it was like a switch flipping. It was so easy to kill for me, to just march into the battlefield and hunt down the enemy that I became a little afraid of myself."

"Yuu-chan." Akio hugged me. "Let's go get ice cream, yeah? I have a tubbed in my apartment."

"I hate sweets though."

"Then let's go get that ramen." He tugged me forward. "You can tell me about it in a dark corner."

My lips twitched. "I'm glad someone's learning."

 _-Line Break-_

I woke up to the smell of paint and wood again. The sound of humming filtered in my kitchen and I tensed at the foriegn sounds of reprimend. I grabbed my kunai and stalked into the kitchen annoyed.

"Ah Yuu-ch-"

I threw the kunai and Minato froze in place. "Get out."

"B-but-"

"Out." I growled irritated. "I'm trying to sleep."

"But you've been sleeping your entire leave away." Scarlet whined with Akio. "When you said you wanted to relax, I didn't think you meant this."

"I'm tired."

Scarlet exasperated. "You're always tired these days."

"Because I am tired." I huffed. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a surprise!" Akio cheered before disappearing under my table to avoid a senbon. "Don't worry Yuu-chan, we'll surprise you later!"

My head was thrumming and I looked at them irritated. I was too tired for their shit and I was not about to put up with it. I can easily put up the privacy seal with a threatening notice promising pain. I don't even care if it's Minato either, I was exhausted and I couldn't care to whatever bullshit they had in mind.

"Whatever, I'm going back to-"

I suddenly couldn't breathe, my heart was racing and my blood was suddenly rushing. I clawed against the walls but I still fell to the ground as pain welled up in my lungs, leg, and shoulder. I couldn't breathe.

 _They won._

My vision blurred and then it sharpened to another world. The sounds of engines and gun shots ringing in my ears, footsteps approached and I looked up to see a crooked teeth man. Instinct and hate made me bare my teeth at the hulking figure and I would've lunged at him if I didn't have so many holes in my body.

 _They killed everyone._

The man smiled and his eyes gleamed gleefully as he held a gun to my forehead. He cocked it back as I laid there helpless on the street. Adrenaline and fear pumped, but I was still defiant against him.

 _"This is the end Rayford. It's such a shame that someone as talented as you didn't join us."_

I growled at him. _"Go fuck yourself, traitor!"_

 _"It really is a shame, you guys gave me the best memories."_

I spat at him, with both blood and spit and he laughed at me. _"You'll fucking fail, fail and I will be the one laughing!"_

 _"The world is ours now, through corporate power, it was only a matter of time. And this is yours."_

I watched him, looked him in the eyes.

 _They won, the day they won was the day I died._

Everything went black again and another figure approached me. I shook and tried to get in a sitting position, try to get away from the next possible threat.

 _Don't runaway._

I froze and stared at the man. He looked like he was a little taller me and his hair was just as long as mine only black, his build was hidden under his coat but I knew heavy weaponry was under it. I could tell he was older but I couldn't see his face.

And then blood dripped from his forehead, it trailed rivers of his blood as his indigo eyes glowed and smirked down to me.

 _We finally meet._

"What?"

 _My other half, my second life, my revenge._

I growled. "Who are you?!"

 _Isn't it obvious? You have the same bullet hole as I do._

I could feel something drip, I put my hands to my forehead and saw blood. Horror welled up and I looked back up to the man in front of me with the conclusion in mind.

 _I'm you, the old you. We died today when we were twenty-eight years old, killed by the traitor with this as a lovely reminder. I don't know how he survived but in the end, that doesn't matter, he won. They won._

I tensed when he carassed my cheek and flinched back making him laugh.

 _I watched you for a long time, grow up, make bonds, go insane. I'd like to apologize for the last one, I wasn't exactly sane in either. Still not._

Then he started choking me. I was grasping at his arms as he tightened his grip, I was afraid, so very afraid. But it wasn't like I went through at the bullshit just to be snuffed out by my conscious.

I kicked him in the gut, and I lunged at him with claws ready. He shot at me and the pain of the bullets felt so real as they pierced through my body. I didn't stop though, I slashed at his chest and went for his neck after. The other just laughed and just pinned me to the ground.

 _You're so cute thinking you can stop me, I'm more experienced than you-_

I cut him in half with wind chakra, blood rained and pooled onto me and he just smiled and laughed again.

 _Now I know you're not pussying out on me, I'll talk to you later._

 _-Line Break-_

I gasped and woke up in cold sweat. I was breathing hard and I was shaking in the bed that I was in. I was cold and hot at the same time, my whole body racked with with phantom pains and my head was throbbing from a headache. I tried sitting up but I was too weak to do even that.

My vision was blurry and I was now hearing frantic calls of my name, I looked towards the yellow blur and tensed when it touched me. I swallowed trying to get my bearings and the world focused better and I could hear clearer.

"-rse is coming Minato! Calm down!"

"But Yuu-chan isn't responding to me!"

"S-shut up." I breathe out. "T-too l-loud."

"Yuu-chan!"

I flinched and tried to push him away, it was also bright as well and my headache wasn't stopping anytime soon. I shuddered out another breath before something was holding me with something cool touching my lips.

"It's water, drink up." It was like a fog lifted as I drank the water and I opened my eyes again to a nurse with the glass of water. "Torito-san, are you strong enough to sit up on your own?"

"W-what happened?"

"You passed out on us three days ago." Minato said worriedly, tiredly. "You convulsed a bit when you did and you had nightmares after that."

"Th-three days?" I whispered.

Minato scratched behind my ears. "You gave everyone a scare."

"I'm sorry." I leaned into him. "I'm sorry."

"Is it always this bad?" Minato asked softly. "Your episodes? Your nightmares?"

I swallowed some dried spit. "I- I don't know, did I lashed out like when Ryuume hit me?"

"No, you just, you just wouldn't wake up from your nightmares."

"Then it's not bad then."

Minato squeezed. "Yuu, you didn't wake up. How is that not bad?"

"I didn't hurt anyone."

"You're the one that's hurting!" Minato looked distraught. "You've been- you've been hurting for a long time, and I never noticed just how bad."

I felt something wet run down my arm and I panicked seeing Minato cry. He held my hand tightly and I could feel him shake. I felt guilty at his hurt form and tried to cheer him up.

"C'mon nii-chan, I'm fine now, I'll be back doing missions again and I still need to-"

"No." I flinched at his voice. "You're going to stay in bed while I request extended leave for you."

"I'm fine and nobody got hurt!" I insisted. "I can-"

"Is that what you're afraid of? Hurting others?" Minato looked at my pleadingly. "Yuu, you're hurting yourself! You're suffering and you just keep fighting through it without help!"

"I already told people-"

"But not how bad it is!" Minato cut me off. "You never tell people how bad it was, you never told me. It's okay to be scared Yuu, you don't have to be strong all the time."

"I'm, I'm-"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I had to be strong if I wanted to cling on to this, to keep this safe from me. I'll snap and I wouldn't even recognize them anymore if I'm not strong, I'll kill them and I'd break.

I would break, break into little pieces and won't even have to courtesy to kill myself. I couldn't not be strong, if I'm not then everything I do would just be a huge waste of time. They were mine, mine to protect but I was the biggest danger around them.

"I- I have to be." I whimpered. "I have to be and if I don't I'll kill you all!" I grasped my head. "I feel like I'm suffocating everytime I'm in a crowd, I just want them gone. _Gone!_ " I choked out a growl. "I want to tear their throats and watch them bleed, I can't handle the constant chattering, the constant touching, the stupid lies they wear on their faces!" Images staticked into my vision and I started crying. "But you're always there! You keep making me go! And you _care_ about them!

"I can't stop, I can't stop!" I sobbed. "I don't want to kill them, I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Blood and bodies littered my vision and that's what I gave way to. To seeing people die in a pool of their own blood, choking and drowning in it when they were left barely alive. The sadness overwhelmed the bloodlust though, the grief and the horror of knowing who was dying in front of me.

 _The price of another freedom, to look back on the deaths that got us here._

 _-Line Break-_

I woke up again, I felt lighter than last time and sunlight filtered pleasantly as the dull buzz sounded in my ears. The smell of sanitized cleanliness of antiseptic made its way to my nose and I sat up to see a hospital room. It was a lot more colourful with all the flowers and packages at my bedside.

The feeling of an IV in my arm made me grimace but I still reached out to the closest card. It was made from various scraps of paper but it already conveyed its message with the sloppy 'Get Well Soon' before I even opened it. It seemed like Asuma was more fond of me than I realized.

"Yuu-kun!" I heard the door open and Mikoto was quick at my side. "You're awake!"

I tensed at her sudden fretting. "Y-yeah." I looked down to let her straighten out my hair. "How long was I out?"

"For two days after you first woke up." The Uchiha looked over me satisfied for now. "Everyone was worried, see?" She waved to the gifts and flowers. "Your presents turned into get well gifts when you didn't show any signs of waking up soon."

I frowned in confusion. "Presents?"

"Your birthday, Yuu-kun." Mikoto said softly. "You collasped on your birthday."

 _We died today when we were twenty-eight, killed by the traitor with this as a lovely reminder._

 _Happy belated deathday and happy belated birthday. Congrats on making seventeen again._

I was trembling as the world came back and Mikoto was frantic. "I'm fine! Mikoto, I'm fine." I grasped her hands trying to calm her, trying to calm myself. "Just dizzy."

"Yuu-kun, please, don't turn away from us." Mikoto pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry that no one tried, that I didn't tried."

I shook my head. "It's fine." I pushed at her. "I'm fine."

Mikoto looked defeated before putting up a determined one. "Here, drink some water, the nurse should be here soon. We're going to get you to a shower and some actual clothes." She handed me a glass. "You need to walk around, come on, drink."

I did what she commanded and the nurses complied to the future matriarch's demands as she moved like a queen in her domain. I was in and out of the shower, I couldn't stay in for too long because I was shaking too much but Mikoto did help me wash my hair much to my embarrassment.

She didn't like seeing my scars but continued on. I know because I felt her trace the one I got on my shoulder, it wasn't a very clean cut when the fucking pig threw his scythe but it healed well enough.

Mikoto held up a beautiful biege and burgendy kimono, she swiftly dressed me despite my indecency. "Finally, I wanted to see you in that for ages. Come here, I have to do you hair!"

I sat down and just let her do her thing. I definately felt lighter but more subdued, like everything has calmed like a still lake and any stones that would be thrown would just be stilled once more after their ripples made their way. The buzz of silence was settling in compare to the needles that threaten to string through my mind.

The madness was still there but it was as if it was content, like it ate a nice large buffet of blood and violence. The beast was just laying there watching and digesting.

I let out a breath, exhaling like I held it in for a long time. Breathing was easier, moving was effortless compared to before, and I feel like everything was fresh and clean again. It was almost scary on how brighter the world seemed.

"Yuu-kun!" I looked to see Hitomi and Hiashi coming in. "You're awake and look gorgeous!"

I shied at her compliment. "Thanks."

Hitomi looked at Mikoto. "It's unfair to dress him without my gift Mikoto-chan."

"He had to get out of his clothes though!" Mikoto brushed out a knot. "This is much more suitable for him. You have such beautiful hair Yuu-kun, Kushina wasn't lying when she said she was a little jealous."

Hitomi fished out a nicely wrapped small box with a little bow. "Open it!"

I shifted uncomfortabley but I saw Hiashi rolled his eyes making me relax a little. The informal way of the clan royalties were acting were assuring making my focus a little more centered. I pulled the little ribbon and opened it.

It was a fairly large hair clip, a gleaming red ruby that was embedded in the accessory that was accented by violet and lavender shining stones around it. I could even see a little lizard stitched into the silk fabric and I smiled at it.

"I went from a bird to a lizard." I traced the little reptile. "Can you- can you put it in?" I looked at Mikoto.

"Of course."

It was so quiet, the buzzing was dulled significantly and it was peaceful.

It was peaceful.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi! This is more of a filler, not really but yeah. I also like to thank Trackarino2852 for suggesting a new platform for me to write this story on. OpenOffice so far has been proven leagues better than MicrosoftWord for me.

Hopefully my future chapters will be a lot more cleaned up compare to the other chapters.

 _August 15, 2017- Finished.  
October 7, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Minato was hugging me, hugging me tight and not letting go. "I'm sorry for worrying you nii-chan."

"I should be saying that." Minato looked at me with his teary eyes. "I should've been a better brother."

"No!" I shot down instantly. "I- I was the one that didn't tell you, so don't worry about it."

"I'm going to worry!" Minato yelled. "You're important, you matter, you are my _brother_." He stressed. "You always will have a place far above others, the only thing that's missing is you having Namikaze in your name. Yuu, you're my only real family until I get married, you're my precious little brother."

My insides flipped. "And, and you're my nii-chan." I said quietly. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"I could never be afraid of you." Minato looked at me in the eyes. "Talk to me, Yuu-chan, tell me what I missed."

And I told him nearly everything, I told him about the other world, about the blood and bodies. About how the triggers turned into my episodes and how the nightmares mostly happen when I'm awake. Flashes and echoing motions that others reenact seamlessly with the ghosting images. The blood that dripped and the words that I heard before.

They left me so wary about this life and left me with so much hate for other people to the point where I can't stand their presence.

But like I predicted, I couldn't convey on how this is my second life. The memories were just nightmares and visions that I got that I learned from. The lack of understanding and the nod of sympathy was enough to let me know that I failed to communicate that it was fact and not a figment of imagination.

It was disheartening, this was a secret that I can't stop keeping. I know for a fact that it wasn't something I conjured up because people aren't born with information. My emotional detachment was probably the only solace I had because by the end of the day I really couldn't care less on who knew and who didn't. It wasn't like they could use the information against me even if they believed me.

Even the Yamanakas didn't believe it. Rebirth is outside their mental grasps of understanding and their experiences with my little head monsters didn't help my case really.

Talking to Minato helped though, like confiding to him gave me a peace of mind that I never felt. Even if it's only temporary.

 _-Line Break-_

"Sakumo." I looked warily at the tall white-haired man.

He waved. "Yuu-chan." He walked in and closed the door behind him. "I see that you're doing well."

I nodded. "I can tell you've been doing well too, when are you going to visit Kakashi?" I crossed my arms.

Sakumo chuckled. "I came to see you after I heard what happened." He slid into a chair. "It wouldn't be appropriate if I didn't."

"Go see Kakashi." I frowned at him. "If you have time to see the one who beat your ass in our last interaction then go see your son." I glared at him.

"I will." Sakumo looked to the ground. "I've been taking missions after I was better, I didn't realize how much time passed. You've been taking care of my son very well in the meantime."

I sighed. "What do you want?" I looked at him tired. "I'm not really the best person to talk to."

"I wanted to say thank you, for being there and knocking sense into me." Sakumo said. "And looking out for Kakashi even though you were the last person to do so."

"Nii-chan is taking care of him now, I don't even live in the same apartment as they do anymore." I muttered. "Now hurry up and see your son." I barked at him.

Sakumo laughed softly. "Family is important to you, isn't it?"

"It's everything to me at this point." I looked away blushing. "Now leave before I practice my chakra control on you." I growled.

"So mean, did you know Kakashi signed the Dog contract?" Sakumo looked wistful. "I was really hoping he'd sign the Wolf contract."

"They're both canines, get over yourself."

Sakumo pouted. "Wolves are better, expect dinner by the way."

He was gone in a heartbeat after I threw a scalpel at him. I huffed and settled back in bed, I wanted to go back in my apartment but it seems that they wanted me to stay for a few more days just in case I relapsed. It wasn't bad seeing I was sleeping like I'd planned, the noise here didn't bother me.

The thing that did bother me was Kaito and my black-haired other half, Rayford. The fuckers were screwing with my vision, is this what I get for being a little shit with genjutsu in my academy and genin days?

See Kaito and Rayford sitting side by side each other with a full tea party set was disconcerting when people were walking through them. I've become the very definition of schizophrenia, Tsunade-sensei said that she's just glad that I didn't interact with my invisible friends, only the visible ones.

This session, one of the few impromptu sessions, was able to pin exactly what I was suffering from. My warping of reality and hallucinations were the biggest indicators but it was my sense of self control and being able to distinguish what was real and what was not that threw off schizophrenia as the culprit.

To be honest, Kaito should've been the biggest give away that something was wrong with me. A seventeen year old should not hold an imaginary friend's words higher than the real people around him. I still will seeing Kaito wasn't stupid. Or fucking hopeless.

Either way, Rayford is a new character that hasn't revealed himself to the others yet. I kind of don't want him to but I could feel his pull on my chakra as he hummed a merry tune. He's just choosing to wait for now and fucking with my head, Kaito makes great interference but those two get along too well for him to stop Rayford completely.

Kaito was the friendly people person that was blood thirsty and violent when needed. Rayford was the happy killer that shot anyone that move or breathed near him. And I was the unfortunate person to be the medium of my imaginary friend and my imaginary other self.

At least they regulated my sanity as Tsunade-sensei speculated. Created by my mind when it couldn't handle the pressure anymore, coping mechanisms and all that jazz. I let her come up whatever conclusion she wants to draw, but I know Rayford isn't a conjurgation of my mind.

I think I'll keep quiet about my death experience, the last thing I need is to be put on some suicide watch list. That would be a nightmare that I do not need to be living. I can only imagine what lengths my brother would go to in order to keep me cozied up in a straight jacket and a cushy room.

That bullet to my head was still throbbing, that phantom pain was going to linger a while.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-kun."

I froze and looked at my visitor warily. "Shikaku."

"You look good."

"What do you want?" I twitched and looked away.

"I miss you." I shied away from his touch. "I missed you a lot."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I swatted his hand away and the other sighed. "Go away."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't realize how bad your condition was. I didn't realize how serious it was."

I growled. "Of course it's serious, what the fuck did you think? That I was using it as an excuse to not date you?" I snarled. "I don't joke about this shit!"

Laughter rang out and I grasped my head. My vision went blurry and I could hear Rayford coming to the forefront of my mind. His black form was amused at my situation and I growled at him.

 _You're not very nice to me, why don't you just show him what happens for playing with your heart? I can even help._

I shook my head and glared up. "Go away, Shikaku." I felt Rayford retreat with a huff. "Next time, forget about the damn phase you had with me when we talk. I'm not- Fuck." I slackened my body from the dizziness that came with Rayford's appearance.

My head found my pillow easily, I felt warm and sleep took over fast. Rayford is a fucking asshole but he tells me that I just need to build up my Yang chakra more. He's another sentient being that was holed up in the depths of my mind, of course the fucker would just through my system out of balance. Again.

I gave out a breath and let myself sleep. I leaned into the hand that was brushing through my hair, it's been a while since I was groomed. I need to ask for my brush next time.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-nii-san!"

I sighed and trudged along. "Shizune, why are you here? Kakashi, why is your father here?"

Sakumo pouted. "You're so mean, I told you to expect dinner and we met the little duckling along the way. I even went to hunt a nice big rabbit for you." He held up a rabbit-furred scarf. "Peace."

My eyes narrowed before nodding, I ignored the scarf.. "Fine, set down your stuff in the kitchen. Nii-chan is thankfully busy today, I've been working on a new project."

Shizune shuffled in excitedly. "I never been in nii-san's new home yet, it's much more cleaner than jii-san's."

Kakashi twitched irritably. "Don't just invite yourself in, you should be glad nii-san is so nice."

"Don't be stingy!" Shizune called out from one of the rooms. "You're just jealous that I see him more often at the hospital!"

"That's a lie! I always see him with Minato-sensei!"

Sakumo chuckled at the brats. "You're very popular with the kids. You'll have a little following of minions soon enough."

I growled. "I don't want brats hanging off of me, I don't understand why they like me so much." My arms crossed feeling a chill.

"You're just a grumpy old lizard." Sakumo petted my head. "You can snap and growl all you want but everyone knows you wouldn't hurt any pups. It's a shame that only pups can see the softer side of you, birdy."

"Soft?" I scoffed. "There's nothing soft about me, well, maybe the hair."

Sakumo barked out a laugh. "Your feathers will always be your pride, just as long as you don't grow a tail." His eyes shined. "Ever thought about adopting a runt?"

"I don't need unnecessary barking." I snapped. "I already told Tsume, what makes you think that I'll keep a pet?"

"You bring out the best out of the pups around you so far, I bet whatever runt you'll take in will be a strong alpha." Sakumo nodded to himself. "I'll see if there's one from the pack, I always found it a shame that they wouldn't help the runts."

"No." I hissed at him. "I'll gut you."

Sakumo raised his arms in surrender. "I know you will, but not in front of the pups."

Dinner was a cozy affair and when Sakumo said he brought a big rabbit, it was a big ass rabbit. He made several rabbit dishes and I appreciated the variety and his cooking. I liked rabbit because they were fun to hunt and had tender meat.

It's been a while since I had rabbit.

"Nii-san, jii-san wants you to come over soon!" Shizune looked excited. "We all want to have dinner together again!"

"No!" Kakashi growled at her. "Nii-san will be having dinner with us, he's always at Tsunade-sama's house having dinner."

Shizune growled back. "Maybe he likes us better."

"He's always being force to go!"

I sighed before letting out my own growl. "Don't argue at the table." I snapped. "No yelling."

Sakumo chuckled. "I can't wait until you have kids of your own, you'd make a good parent."

"I don't want kids." I growled. "I highly doubt that I'll find anyone to procreate with, and I'm definitely not going out of my way and adopt."

"But you never know." Sakumo looked confident. "All you need is someone willing to keep up the chase."

"I highly doubt anyone is willing to chase me for too long." I scoffed. "They'll all give up eventually."

"You're too cynical." The elder Hatake pointed his fork at me. "There's always someone out there just for you. Just be patient."

My nose scrunched up. "It's not like I want a relationship anyways."

"Don't be like that, your little pups will suffer from it."

"I don't want hatchlings." I growled.

Sakumo laughed again, his hair flayed wildly as he grinned and I couldn't help at how nice it was to see this man recover from his time of despair. Wolves and dogs in general don't recover well from being ripped out of their pack. They didn't do well being turn against on.

Out of all the people I knew, Sakumo definitely didn't deserve the cruel betrayal that was brought upon him. I was glad Kakashi was willing to have his father back, being the impressionable kid that he is does have its advantages.

Family shouldn't be torn apart like that.

 _-Line Break-_

 _My dear other half._

"Jackass."

It was strange to be pulled into my mindscape for the first time. The haunting library that I found myself in wasn't the concerning part, it was the feeling of decay and melancholy that emitted from the downward spiraling staircase that bothered me.

Paper airplanes and fairy lights did nothing to distract the ominous, forlorning part of my mind. It didn't help that Rayford was there leaning against the railings.

 _This is the part of your mind that no one wants to venture, your Mind Walkers always fear to step into our depths._

He waved towards the whole room.

 _This is where they prefer, this illusion that they themselves projected onto you. This illusion that tries to hide the obvious truth that everybody knows._

 _Well, what they think they know._

I grimaced before swiping at a paper airplane. "But this is all true, information is always flowing and I was never one to deny people information." My eyes drifted to a particular fairy light as it danced towards the ceiling. "It's just that they don't bother to take it."

It was dusty in here, I could tell these shelves were never touched and the books never read. This library was too big to not have people to come and go for these books, the reception table was even being manned by Kaito to empathize with the thought.

 _That's why you'll break. They'll never understand. In a world of secrets and death, your transparency will only be looked as a mask itself._

 _Even the person you love the most will destroy you with his ignorance._

"That's fine, I've invested too much time for him at this point." I twitched at his words. "It would be only appropriate."

 _But you're suffering with your closest never noticing your pain until it's too late. Doesn't that make you angry? Sad? Frustrated?_

 _My little sister always noticed when something was wrong with me._

 _She was always there to say the right words when I'm about to fall._

 _She was dying, and yet she always made me smile._

 _What's his excuse?!_

"I'm the younger sibling." I swallowed thickly. "It's my turn to keep him alive and I'll protect him all the same."

Rayford's eyes narrowed and I held fast against the pressure he was emitting. He easily glided across the room to stand inches before me, his hand easily taking mine before he started to drag me down the depths. We easily followed the spiralling stair case, it seemed endless in the darkness.

The smell of rotting pages and the growlings of the monsters within didn't bother me. This was the sort of darkness that I'm familiar with, I've never been in this kind of setting before but I've always felt it. The downward descent that came, most along with the episodes that I have.

 _This is our place, we thrive in the dark, these monsters are merely extensions of ourselves. We are the demons that these feeble sheep fear under their beds, the fantastical beings that spawned from stories to scare little children._

 _We were never built to be feared, we were born to be feared._

 _You yourself have no place in the light._

"You're a coward." My eyes slitted and Rayford hissed at me. "You lived your life, now you want me to run from my own? Pathetic."

 _Pathetic?! You've seen what happened! You'll break!_

"I'll break before turning on myself." I growled and got out of his grip. "I don't need to be protected, I already have too many people think that I do."

 _What makes you think I'm trying to protect you? I want you to kill them, end their existence so that you aren't held back by their burdens._

 _It'll only hurt._

"Then I'll get hurt, I'll break. I told you, I'm too far out just to back out now."

 _I'll turn you, you'll see, I might even kill you._

My eyes narrowed further at the challenge. The promise in his deranged eyes made me bristle and the tightening grip of threat wanted me to put up my hackles and rip his throat. I'll play his game, and I'll beat him down with the fucking board he's laying out.

Motherfucker, bring it on.

 _-Line Break-_

I was out, out and felt the sun on my body and purred. I was sunbathing on a rock far away from the main part of the village after I escaped Minato and Scarlet. They were hovering way too much and disappeared after replacing myself with a Shadow Clone.

And then there was a shift in my chakra.

"Are you really just lazing out here?" I looked up to see my black-haired double. "Don't you want to train? You're kind of out of practice."

I scowled. "What are you doing?"

"Training." I dodged his gunshot, the fucker had my gun. "C'mon Yuu-chan! Where's that killer instinct? Sure we don't kill innocents but these sheep are far from such in this world." His coat fluttered and he gave me a demented smile. "Show me that blood lust."

I grasped my head at his words, it pulsed through me and I panted at the sensation. "W-what?"

"C'mon on Yuu-chan, give in to me." Rayford came closer. "We're the same person after all, you've been long imprinted the need through me, just give in."

I shook my head and the dizzying got worse. "S-shut up." I growled weakly. "Y-you've already gotten y-your chance, go s-sulk in a f-fucking corner!"

I dodged his shot again. "What the fuck do you think I've been doing for the past seventeen years? I've locked myself in that room waiting, you know? Waiting for the bastard, waiting for my little sister, just waiting for someone to pick me up from that purgatory!" He ran at me and I blocked an attack. "Do you think I want to be stuck with you too?! You're a god damn pussy you fucking bitch!"

I snarled and lunged at him. "And you're a whiny little brat! At least I dealt with all the bullshit you thrown at me! I haven't given in yet so why the fuck do you think I'll kneel over now!" I smashed at him, chakra enhancements and all. "And don't think I can't hurt you, you're fucking with _my_ chakra so you're _my_ bitch you asshole!"

I punched him. I punched him hard and he dispelled in a poof of smoke. I could feel Kaito snickering in the background with a sulking Rayford, I feel kind of lucky that I could beat my insanity to submission now. He came from a world that didn't have chakra, but I grew up in it. He can go fuck himself with his own damn gun and hide under his blanket for all I care.

I set my gun back in place and went back to sunbathing. I curled onto the part of rock that wasn't destroyed and tried to go to sleep. My time away from my minders was limited and I was not about to waste any second of it.

And then I felt a rush of memories come back to me as my Shadow Clone dispelled from being suffocated by Scarlet.

Fuck me.

"Yuu-chan."

I curled tighter and refused to open my eyes. "I'm sleeping."

"Come on!" Minato picked me up bridal style. "We were having lunch together after Kushina got you all prettied up!"

"Put me down!" I growled. "I'm tired."

"Well I can see that you were training."

"My fucking insane self came out to kill me after I was trying to sleep." I struggled out of his grip. "The asshole doesn't like my lazy ass not doing anything."

Minato looked worried. "Your other self tried to kill you? Kaito?"

"No, I got another asshole in my head that's sulking right now." I growled. "It was the first time he came out and he made a mess of the place. Kaito was too busy laughing at us to fucking help me."

I went back to my spot and laid down, it was warm and the sun was out. I was not spending my day inside when I had a perfectly good rock to sleep on. I slept inside enough already.

"What's his name?"

I looked at Minato before closing my eyes. "Rayford."

"Reifoudo?"

I wince hearing my black-haired double hissed and snarled at his name's butchering. "Just call him Rei. He's giving me a headache because of you."

 _You should've been the big brother, should've been the one dotting on a little girl and keeping fucking pigs off her._

 _Why wasn't she born too?_

Sadness and grief washed over and I suddenly didn't feel like doing anything period. His depressed mood killed everything else off my day and I just wanted to be alone for a while.

I sighed and just let Minato carry me, I didn't want to deal with anything right now.

 _-Line Break-_

"I want to report early."

The Hokage looked up to my unkempt form and nodded. "I have a stack of paperwork that's been-"

"Just give it to me." I demanded. "And if Minato comes back, tell him I busy."

He motioned to the building paperwork and I relieved the poor chunin from its towering wrath. I was back in my office and it was a little more messier than I liked but it was better than better suffocated again by Scarlet.

"Yuu-san!"

"Clean this place up." I ordered the surprised chunin. "I want it clean before lunch."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Y-yuu-san, we heard you got hospitalized." I looked up irritated but the brave chunin pressed. "Are you sure you should be here?"

I looked at him from my stack. "It doesn't concern you."

"Everyone here is concerned, Yuu-san!" He shouted before he slapped his hand over his mouth. He looked at me with fear before backing away with a nervous chuckle.

I raised an eyebrow at his retreating form before another brave chunin filled his place. She was nervous but she took the initiative to voice her and the other's thoughts.

"We're all worried Yuu-san, despite what others outside this office think, you take really good care of us." She said honestly. "You may be younger and scarier than the jonin here, most of us chunin here as a matter of fact, but we genuinely like working under you." She blushed a little. "Especially after when some of the jonins tried to hassle us."

I narrowed my eyes. "Has anyone been taking advantage of my absence?"

She shook her head. "They've been too afraid of you to try anything." She frowned. "Yuu-san, if you need to rest, we can cover for you."

"Clean up this mess before lunch." I barked at her. "I need to disappear before then." My pen was already out of ink and I threw it into a trash bin. "And I need a pen."

"Yuu-san-"

"I need a pen." I growled at her and she squeaked away.

Secretly, as I kept my head down, I was flattered. These chunins I work with, I don't even know their names either, liked having me here and that was new. I always kept my co-workers at arms distance, especially on the field. I've never met any of my fellow shinobi that wanted me around than what's required outside my little circle of friends. It was nice.

And I felt a rush of memories with the last thing I saw being Minato not giving me an amused look before dispelling my Shadow Clone by punching it out.

"Fuck." I hissed and I saw a yellow blur looking furious at me.

"Yuu-chan! Why are you working?!"

I threw a kunai at him. "Go away, I'm busy." I growled. "And stop using Hiraishin to travel everywhere, your reserves aren't that big."

"I'm only using it when you decide to disappear!" Minato defended. "You can't just leave me like that!"

"You should be glad I keep that trinket on me." I snapped at him. "I can easily throw it in the women's bath at the bath house if you keep doing this."

Minato scoffed. "Oh please, you're my little brother, I made sure you have more than one seal on you."

"What?!"

Minato had me by the arm. "Yeah, you're cute thinking that nii-chan won't think to keep multiple seals on you, I'm glad you didn't decide to study seals." He chirped happily.

"I'm not leaving!" I used chakra to ground myself. "I am not going back to your house to be dressed up like a doll anymore, I can't even go back to my apartment to paint peacefully!" I glared at him. "At least here I can order around my chunins and get shit done!"

Minato tightened his grip and pulled harder. "You're acting like a child."

"I'm a teenager with responsibilities." I growled. "This is me rebelling to do doing my job."

I heard a snort from behind us. "At least we know why he came back."

"I think I would to if I had a brother that dotes on me too much."

"I said clean!" I barked at them. "Or you all will be staying longer after lunch."

"Yes sir!"

"Yuu-chan!" Minato pulled harder. "Stop being stubborn!""

My teeth were bared and my growlings became louder. "Between the two of us, you're the stubborn one! Irresponsible too!"

"You're irresponsible!" Minato shot back. "You have your health to maintain!"

"I'm fine! I've been fine!" I tried to get my arm back again. "I'm not going to kneel over, I'm a fucking medic too you know!"

"We're eating at the house!"

"Like fuck I am!" The scratching sound of Minato dragging my chakra stuck feet to the floorboards made everyone cringe. "I already lost a lot of time from my initial leave, I'm not leaving this office until all these papers are fucking sorted and dealt with!"

Minato just pulled harder. "That's what your team is for, let them take the load."

I hissed even louder and struggled in his grip. "Goddammit! Why the fuck are you so strong?! Let go!"

"I should be asking how the hell are you still sticking to the floor!" Minato pulled harder. "We're leaving!"

The crack of the floorboards made everyone flinched and the sudden give of the splintering wood made my eyes widen. My whole body launched and Minato wasn't prepared for the impact. The collision stunned the both of us but I recovered faster and made my escape even quicker.

The floorboards made their sacrifice and I'll make sure that gets fixed soon.

 _-Line Break-_

"There's two of you..."

I grunted feeling Rayford glare at Akio and the others from behind me. "Why am I out here?"

"He even sounds like you." Akio marveled.

"That's because I am him you fucking moron." Rayford growled. "C'mon Yuu-chan, let's kill him and leave." He tugged at my sleeve. "We don't need stupid in our lives."

"His name is Rayford, just call him Rei." I said trying to filter out his blood thirsty thoughts. "He's the reason why I have my episodes majority of the time."

Ren shifted as Akio gaped. "And you keep him around? Isn't that bad?"

"You look like a fucking fish, Mind Walker." Rayford sneered. "And I'm actually helping now since Yuu-chan won't kill the fucking sheep, honestly, it would be so easy." He purred into my ear and I pushed him off.

I shivered as images tried to surface and take over my vision. "Stop it, you're annoying." I growled at the illusion.

"But, Yuu-chan!" Rayford whined and wrapped his arms around my neck. "We can paint this village red." He grinned almost seductively making me nervous. "Want to see how well our art skills are together?"

"Holy shit." Akio sounded. "That's kind of hot, would that count as a form of masturbation?"

I took a senbon and I heard a gunshot right as I threw it. I was startled and looked at Rayford lazily hanging off me as while pointing my gun at Akio who ducked away. Rayford was looking at me with all his attention and pressed his body against mine. The grin he was showing off unnerved me.

"That's actually a good question." Rayford touched my neck lightly. "Want to experiment?"

Minato made a distressed noise. "Stop!" He forcibly pulled me back from the illusion. "I don't care if you look like Yuu-chan, I refuse to see him get molested by a pig!"

"Pig?! You should consider yourself lucky that Yuu-chan loves you so much!" Rayford snarled. "You'd be a hole in the ground faster than you can use your bullshit teleport jutsu!"

Minato pushed me aside gently before pulling out his special kunai. "Want to test that out? I can assure you that you will fail." His killing intent leaked out heavily.

I was surprised on how much killing intent Minato can leak actually, it was a new side of Minato I never saw which made Rayford smile viciously.

"What's this? Yuu-chan's nii-chan is so scary!" Rayford mocked. "But nii-chan can't compare to me, compared to a real killer!" He blasted out multiple shots. "Don't think a soft-hearted ba-!"

Minato surprised everybody, he laid out a seal faster than we could blink and Rayford was onto his knees as gravity and chakra became stronger and distorted around him. It was amazing and I would be smirking if there wasn't one problem.

I was on my hands and knees as well, I could feel the effects of the weight and it was making me sweat from the amount of pressure it was exerting. My chakra was being pushed and pulled and the world was being turned from whatever my double was caught in. I was getting nauseous fast and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"G-good t-try, nii-chan." Rayford still mocked. "M-maybe with K-k-kaito this might of work s-splendidly but I'm literally Yuu-chan's other s-self." He laughed. "L-look at him, look w-what you're doing to Yuu-chan! Y-you should listen carefully w-when he's talking to you." He grinned. "Everything he says is not without purpose."

I gasped as I felt everything become normal, I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath and I felt being lift up to a sitting position. If that's a power of a seal then I'm staying away from any seals masters I come across. Now I'm really regretting not learning seals, at least to where I can escape from them.

"Yuu-chan!" Minato was on me frantically. "Shit, shit! I'm so sorry!"

"Hehe, and just think, Yuu-chan's the one with all the body parts." Rayford kept going. "I'm just a mass of chakra with a conscious- Ow!"

I threw a kunai coated with sharpened wind chakra. "S-shut up you fucking asshole, you still got beaten."

It was weird how out going Rayford is, his personality was different from the ones I've seen in the memories. He wasn't completely different but it seems that going nearly two decades of wallowing in self-pity and hate made him tip off the edge.

In fact, he was like me without the instability.

Rayford threw a beaming smile at me and played with the kunai that I threw at him. The undertone of madness swirled in his eyes and I glared defiantly against his. I was still stronger than him, Minato can trap him, so the only thing he can do now is try to catch up chakra-wise which I highly doubt.

Rayford grinned massively. "Don't forget Yuu-chan, I'm just a big of a genius as you are." He purred. "And it's only a matter of time you know?"

Images of blood and the smell of gunpowder filtered and I shook my head to clear my head. "Stop that! That's annoying!"

My double laughed. "Annoying? How about _mind twisting_?" His form disappeared and I shivered feeling his presence at the back of my mind.

 _I'll turn you, and you'll fall. We're the same person after all._

I shuddered at his words before opening my eyes. Everyone was looking at me helplessly and I just growled at them. I don't want them worrying for me like that and it's getting annoying.

"Don't listen to him, he's a fucking asshole." I said getting angry. "He's just moody."

"Is it true what he said?" Scarlet asked nervously. "That he's a mass of chakra with a conscious?"

"Pretty much." I got up a little dizzy. "That's what both Kaito and Rei are when they're out fucking with people that's not genjutsu, though Rayford's a little different."

Scarlet shifted her glance to Minato and he responded with a nodded making me suspicious immediately. I glared at them and they before seemed to agree on something.

"Hey, Yuu-chan?" Scarlet spoke up first. "Let's go home, you promised to eat dinner with us."

I did no such thing. "Fine, but I'm leaving after."

There better be a god damn monster hiding in one of them if they've been keeping secrets.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey! Posting this a day early, I feel good today and I'm going back to work tomorrow. And yes, I know kunai is spelt kunai but I guess I didn't noticed that I was misspelling it until the first person was pointing it out. My bad. I'll see if I'll muster up the drive to go back and correct the misspellings.

Thanks for your reviewings!

 _August 16, 2017- Finished.  
October 9, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

"Well damn, you do have a monster in you." I muttered quietly. "Dammit, now I'm angry for no reason." I put my head down as Scarlet shifted nervously.

"So you're not afraid of me?"

I looked at her stupid. "My monsters are more dangerous at the moment. At least your fuzzball doesn't make you go insane." I picked at my food. "At least you only have one."

Scarlet winced. "I'm- I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Surprisingly." I thought back to what just happened a couple of hours ago. "Well I'm done here."

"Sit back down, Yuu-chan!" I twitched at Minato's command. "We haven't eaten together like this and I have rabbit stew."

I stared at him before snorting. "Pink looks lovely on you."

Minato blushed before setting down the pot. "Anything that keeps the food off me when I'm cooking."

The cozy atmosphere was something I've forgotten, having dinner like this again made me feel content. Rabbit stew is something I hadn't had for a while, Sakumo didn't make any. It's been so long since I've felt at home after a long time, maybe before I became jonin?

 _It'll only hurt after they die. After everyone dies. Just spare yourself the misery and off them yourself, I can even do it for you._

I closed my eyes feeling the frustrations of my other self. The grief of seeing everyone die and not being able to get revenge was building onto him. It was eating at him and it was driving him to the brink that spilled into me, or, that continued through me until I relived the last memory.

 _It's true isn't? You even said it yourself, you'd break. You'll break like me!_

I gritted my teeth at his self torment. He was letting loose his grief poor out and I could see image after image of dead friends, his very still sister, blood, bodies, the _pain._ He was just so frustrated, frustrated that he's just an apparition while I'm living.

That doesn't mean I appreciate his fucking angsting in my head.

 _Well fuck you too!_

His depressed self was depressing me. Or am I depressing myself?

Goddammit. I really do not want an intervention with myself.

"Yuu-chan, you're scowling."

"I know." I crossed my arms. "I'm trying to think what's the best way to smack Rayford around."

"Seals?"

"After what just happened? Fuck no." I spat out. "Keep that shit to yourself."

Minato wilted at the reminder. "I'm sorry."

"Cut it out!" I growl. "Don't you have a mission soon? Don't get distracted by something like this."

"It's only Kumo, and it's an ambush." Minato sighed. "After getting stuff sorted with the neighboring countries, we now have good authority to make our first advancements against them." He then scowled himself. "It's not fair, you just got better."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be even more better hunting them myself, I'm actually envious of you."

"No!" Minato slammed his hands on the table. "You're staying in Konoha!"

"Like fuck I am, I bided my time long enough, I'm jumping at the next available mission." I glared at him. "Do you know how long it's been since I stabbed somebody properly?"

"That shouldn't be an issue!"

"And I haven't been able to kill anyone with my claws yet! They making doing paperwork fucking a little more difficult to do and I want to make them worth something for being annoying!"

"Then file them down!"

"They grow back!"

Scarlet was laughing. "I can't believe you two are arguing about nails, you two are such girls."

Ever since these claws set in, there was an underlining need to rake them across on any surface I could find. Trees were my favourite scratching posts so far, they allowed the satisfying crack and easily gave under the pointed tips of my nails. Rocks though, they had this way of easing the itch under my claws when I slash into the hard surface.

The screaming pain that I feel when my nails were threatening to rip off my hands from the cold resistance of the stone's body. It sent an odd sort of pleasure within me, to do it without the need of my chakra claws.

I imagined that's how bones would feel against them.

 _-Line Break-_

I felt an ominous chill go down my spine. I carefully looked up and saw nothing in particular that was suspicious but even Kaito and Rayford were tense from something. Everyone that worked under me were present, all five chunin and that occasional genin team that came for an unfortunate D-Rank in here. Nothing was missing, but that only means someone is coming.

 _Kill him, the suspicious fucker isn't even here and he's sending off all the wrong signals._

Kaito's eager urgings accompanied Rayford's suggestions, I sighed and massaged the headache that was coming. In fact, I could feel the twisting chakra outside my door.

"My, my, so I finally get to meet our infamous Walking Nightmare." A pale man with long, black hair came in. "You have quite the name, Tsunade and Jiraiya have two different opinions about you."

My eyes looked curiously at the golden eyes with purple crests lining against the bridge of his nose to the tops of his eyelids. I frowned at the front he was using and steeled myself against his presence.

 _Kill him! Shoot him! Burn him! Take him away from our presence! This poisonous man needs to die!_

I glared at the man. "And what does one of the great Sannins need from me? The Science Department always goes through intelligence to push their paperwork, not to mention coming down here yourself seeing your the head of your department."

His diluted golden eyes shone in amusement. "I was curious to say, my old teammates speak of you occasionally and I did my own searching and find it odd that a shinobi like you is one of the better paper pushers the Hokage isn't willing to part with."

Rayford hissed at his attention to us. "What do you want?"

"Nothing for now." The man smirked. "But I do hope we're able to meet up more in the future."

"I hope for the opposite." I said narrowing my eyes. "I'm not a people person."

"But I'm just one person." He even sounded amused.

"One person too many." I dismissed him. "And we're both busy."

He chuckled before dropping a stack of papers on my desk. "You're right, we are busy people." And with that, he left with an amused lingering gaze.

 _He should've been dead! Dead by our hands!_

I could only guess that Orochimaru came by to scout me out. His own shady dealings were near the top of my list to fuck over seeing he's seen working close with Danzou just recently. It only takes a scandal here and there along with an audit form to backtrack a 'delivery' process.

Or a whole operation of just being shady.

The sheep were good for somethings like bringing attention to a certain area that I want. It was so easy to ruin Danzou's plans from where I work from. The Hokage always forward all his paperwork back to me so I can send up the more important ones.

Though it did make me wonder why Danzou needed Orochimaru for. How does mad scientist fit in with making an army? Super drugs? Body part enhancements? Danzou was an old fashioned type that appreciates power from natural talent than artificial enhancements. But he could've changed his views seeing he is getting old.

And Orochimaru cut up dead bodies for a living. Sure he's good in dabbling in other branches of science but his interests was in biology almost strictly.

"Holy shit, that was fucking scary."

"Orochimaru-sama and Yuu-san in the same room, I thought I was going to die from not being able to breathe."

"Who do you think would win?"

"Quiet!" I snapped at them. "Get back to work, Mai, take the genin out for a break."

Orochimaru, the last of the Sannin that I've yet to meet until now, is up to something. I don't know what but he'll regret it if it involves me or anyone under my protection. His mask was almost as bad as Danzou's but his secrets can't stay secrets as long as I'm stopping his plans.

I will find them all, and find them even faster if he's not careful.

Which reminds me, didn't the Lizards have some sort of armistice with the Snakes? Does that extend to the summoners? That would be lovely if it did, I know for sure that politically I can ruin the Snake Sannin, but not in a fight. If I can't beat my sensei in a fight yet, then there's no way I could beat the snake.

I need to look into that, I think it was a dispute over territory. I wouldn't be surprise if it was over a good sunbathing spot either. I would like a good sun bath right now.

"Yuu-chan!"

I growled making everyone flinched and glared at my newest intruder. "What do you want?"

Akio busted through the door. "It's important! Hokage-sama needs you now."

 _-Line Break-_

Iwa has successfully pulled Konoha into war first by dragging their battles with Kumo into Konoha's lands killing the little villages and the border patrol in their stupid fights. What made this worse was the fact that I got paired up with Orochimaru of all people to send the fear that is Konoha to the Iwa and Kumo-fuckers.

The snake probably knew about this before he entered my office. It would give him a legitimate reason to scout me out in the first place.

I really hope Minato isn't caught up in some kind of intelligence war, it would suck if his mission got compromised.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I knew that the desk job was simply wrong for you, Torito-kun. You simply shine on the battlefield."

 _Kill him now, nobody will ever know._

I dug my kunai in some Iwa's neck. "And huddling over microscopes and micro-organisms isn't the same?" I kicked the dead Iwa into another. "Don't be a hypocrite."

Hissing from his snake summons slithered as blood dripped around their mouths. Growlings from my own summons tore through screams of the enemies through claws, fire, ice, and water. Kaito was having the time of his life going through Kumo-nin's lightning attacks with his own fire.

"I suppose but at least I have a productive job."

I snorted. He may like to hole himself up in the creepy science buildings but I have all the information being filtered through me at all times. Civilian and shinobi goings are sorted through me and it's wonderful to literally know the on goings of Konoha and even what the Daimyo is up to.

My job is far from unproductive seeing I like to know everything that goes on in this village.

"Just kill the enemy and let's be over with this."

It was easy to overwhelm the enemy, they all had such rigid forms that their blood spilled after I killed two more. Any jutsus that came at me was easily plowed through or dodged, it was a wonder why nobody else came in a killed them themselves. It just took a single strike to take out so many of the weak.

My blood was singing as I finally felt flesh and blood die in my hands. It's been too long since I've killed like this.

 _See? It's so easy! Just extend that to all people and you'll feel even more free!_

I slammed my bloodied tonfa into the unfortunate Kumo's head and dug my claws into another. Rayford is extremely persistent and it was fucking annoying. In fact, I want to know why the asshole hasn't come out himself to indulge himself.

 _It's not the same if I can't feel the rush of having my gut split open. I don't have a gut._

Kaito was having fun, he never fights as a human because it's messier to fight as a giant lizard. And he doesn't get covered in blood. Pick a god damn animal and fucking have your fill.

 _Fight as an animal? I always did like birds..._

And I weaved it, I concentrated on the bird that Kaito likes to be occasionally and expelled Rayford _out_. An indignant squawk was heard as a black bird floundered around the ground.

"Kill the enemy." I glared at him. "Get with Kaito and figure out to be useful you fucking asshole."

 _I'll get you back for this!_

It wasn't long before screams were sounding behind me as I ran to find more enemy-nin. He should satisfy himself with this many prey that's lurking around.

I'm kind of curious on how he kills as a bird. Probably not seeing he can't figure out how to stand on his two feet, Kaito's probably doing all the work.

"Fucking Konoha finally come out of the woods when we're already distracted by Kumo, huh?" I saw an Iwa-nin approached me. "So typical."

"You're the one being killed by only two of us." I pointed my gun at him. "Both you and Kumo."

The sound of thunder and gunpowder filtered my senses, the enemy dropped and I felt spikes of fear dot all around me. I smirked and looked up to the terror of a scared Kumo-nin faraway in the treetops before aiming at him.

Yes, it's been awhile since I felt so good.

"How interesting." Orochimaru approached with Kusanagi in hand. "Your weapon of choice is similar to the ones that are found in the Land of the Snow, only much more functional and accurate."

"Oh? I'll need to visit someday then."

This tense air between us was just the beginning, I was not going to let this worm bait slither on by. I could tell he was plotting and I was not going to play along.

It was weird though, now that I have a proper feel for him, his chakra twists with deceit but it was the kind that children had when they were cornered. It didn't had the fear of a child's seeing he was an adult, but it felt like it was coiled up so tightly that it felt like it was guarding against something.

What could possibly make someone as sly and devious as him be so guarded like a skittish animal?

Nevermind, it's not like it was my problem anyways.

"Yuu-chan?" I looked towards Yuki and Mizu. "That was the Snake summoner, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Mizu grinned. "Did you know that the snakes are just like us?"

"Only they have an excess of Yang chakra." Yuki cut in. "That would explain why his physical appearance is affected."

I frowned. "Like us? So the Snakes are naturally physically stronger?"

Mizu shrugged. "Strong in body but always pursuing the expansion of their minds. Easiest way to that is just learning all sorts of things, their Sage is obsessed in gaining new knowledge."

"Merciless too." Yuki quipped. "You think with their 'practicalities' we'd get along better, but they're so rigid, especially after they lost their human family. They've gone a little crazy since then. Not our crazy though."

"Human family?" I blinked in surprise. "Now that I think about it, he is an orphan, his parents died when he was in the academy, well, that's what his file said."

"Does he have a family name?"

"No, it wasn't listed."

Yuki hummed. "Whatever, it doesn't really matter for now. All I know is that we have a reason to mess with them. We've been dying to confront the Snakes again and the elders were at the very of breaking the treaty."

Mizu wagged his tail excitedly. "Don't forget the paint!"

"And the feathers!"

I really don't want to know what was going inside their minds. I kind of want to join in on this prank that they're going on about but I don't want to piss of a guy that can beat me in an unfair fight. I just seen what he could do, I don't need to have my whole body bisected in perfect symmetry.

Nervousness aside, that was awesome to watch. The chill that ran down my back made me even giddier seeing him cut the man with perfect precision.

 _We could've done it better._

It made me want to fight him, to challenge the other and reduce him into battling through instinct rather than with the calculating look in his eyes. My claws itched at the prospect and I found myself abandoning my weapons to satisfy that itch.

Iwa and Kumo better put up a good fight.

They asked for it after all.

 _-Line Break-_

"Tsunade has taught you well I see."

"It's not like I didn't have a choice." I grunted and gripped tighter on the injured chunin's arm. "Hold still or I'll do you one worse."

"S-sorry, s-sir!"

I rolled my eyes. "Drink water and get back with the others, this little village is in ruins so hurry it up."

This was a little trade village, sitting almost on top of the border, it was a popular check point for all travelers to rest and exchange information. This was also a popular place for the black market as well, despite many eyes on this place, nobody would bat an eye to any unusual items being handed off.

It's gone now and I can only predict where all these shady businesses will go until I get a solid confirmation. This will fuck up a lot of things, this village was vital for business and now I can see all the misinformation and fuckery that will filter through back in Konoha. Hopefully the good for nothing pervert will bring in some worthwhile dirt with his spy network. I have no idea what he's been doing but his contacts better make up for his absence.

"Care to share your thoughts?"

"Intelligence is going to have a hell of a time sifting through bullshit, I'm going to have one hell of a time sifting through bullshit." I crossed my arms and scowled. "I hate Iwa and Kumo right now."

"I can imagine so, they already bothersome enough as it is with their prodding." Orochimaru said. "They may send runners into my labs, they need more competent people in their division."

I snorted. "I'm glad that I'm relatively unknown within Konoha, sometimes it really pays to have an office job."

"With your habit of avoiding social contact with anyone not within your circle, it's not a surprise only a select people actually recognize you." He said tentatively. "Aside from the bingo book and working with you on and off missions, you have quite the rumours surrounding you."

My curiosity peaked and I raised an eyebrow. "Rumours?"

"One of which describes you as a master of monsters that spawns his minions from hell." The Snake Sannin said amusedly. "Or a hulking brute that has the strength of hundreds of men in which he used once to destroy a mountain. The most recent one describes you as some sort of lizard demon, you have quite the effect on others."

"That's from within Konoha? I'd love to here what Iwa thinks of me." I picked at my nails before glancing at the nearby whispering shinobi. "Hey! If you got time to gossip like little girls, then you have time to move your fucking asses and help the others!"

They disappeared quick and I huffed annoyed. I could feel foreign chakra signatures dotting my senses and I prepared myself for another fight. I scanned the trees and moved towards and jackass wearing blue, at this point I wonder what's going on within their idiotic minds when they know they can't hide from me. This was some kind of insult to me and I did not had my fill yet.

And the fact he wasn't running away made me irritated even more. Prey should know when they're hunted.

"You're quite messy with your kills."

"And you're not?" I retrieved my hand from the lifeless body. "I'm pretty sure you'll be discarding your attire soon enough."

"You take ripping people's throats out quite literally."

I smirked at him. "Is there truly any other way?"

If Orochimaru drop whatever bullshit he's doing with Danzou, I could get along with him just fine. I rather liked the fact that he didn't seemed disturbed at my tendencies, more interested in the fact that despite how bloody it was, the cut was clean and can easily see the various parts if you properly wash it off.

I may be reducing myself to animalistic ways of killing but that didn't mean I was losing my sense of professionalism. Pride is still one step above blood lust, I think anyways.

But the snake was still a shifty bastard.

 _-Line Break-_

There is something wrong with this picture. Minato and Kakashi looking at me with horror was normal but seeing two little genin looking at me with horror in my kitchen table was out of place. I tilted my head in question while pointing at them.

"They're not the problem, Yuu-chan!" Minato got up from is seat and pushed me towards the bathroom. "Go get washed up! I can't believe you still do this!"

"It's my apartment, I don't expect uninvited guests when I come back." I grunted. "I believe that's called trespassing."

"You're the one that gave me the key!" Minato shouted. "Hurry up and wash out the blood!"

"Geez, it's like you didn't just come from a fight yourself."

"I came back a few days ago and washed up immediately!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing then?"

After washing up, the little genin were just staring at me. I looked at them blankly very unsure on how to interact with them. I glanced at Minato, who was cooking like nothing's wrong with the world, and then glanced to Kakashi.

"Who're they?"

"My new teammates." Kakashi scowled under his mask. "I don't understand why seeing I'm already a chunin."

"Don't be so arrogant you bastard!" The black-haired boy shouted making me twitch. "I'm pretty sure I could beat the crap out of you-"

"Quiet." I ordered him and the boy just glared at me. "I won't tolerate yelling in my apartment."

Kakashi grunted. "I told you so."

"Um." I looked at the brunette with purple markings on her cheeks. "My name is Nohara Rin, and this is Uchiha Obito. We're Minato-sensei's new genin team." She said nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nii-chan's new genin team?" I gave a once over to her and looked at the Uchiha before snorting. "At least you're not a peacock, goggles."

"What did you call me?!"

"Goggles." I poked at his orange-lens goggles. "Much more brighter than the other Uchihas I know." I looked at the girl and saw that she was nervous. "If you want to say something, say it."

"Don't be mean to Rin-chan!"

"It's fine Obito-kun!" She said quickly. "Um, are you really sensei's little brother?"

Minato startled the genin by butting in and setting down a large pot of food. "Yup! My cute little brother is just the greatest!" Then he gave me a scolding gaze. "What mission did you do that made you look like you went on a slaughter?"

I snorted. "I did went on a slaughter, it's not officially announced yet but Konoha is now 'officially' in the war." I took the bowl from his frozen hands. "Iwa and Kumo brought their battles over our borders and pulled us in seeing we needed to protect our own. I was sent out with Orochimaru to clear the fuckers out." I hummed taking a bite. "I'm guessing your little ambush wasn't really noticed seeing my little scuffle brought more attention."

"They only sent out the two of you?" Minato looked like he was swallowing something disgusting. "With Orochimaru?"

"No, a couple of medic-nin and other personnel to defend the refugees from any collateral but the snake and I did the killing to keep them away." I ate leisurely. "It's going to get messy, I'm surprised that you haven't actually dropped by in the last few days I was gone."

"That's because I got cute little genins that I can teach!" Minato was so put off. "And you go and get yourself covered in blood!"

I waved him off. "It's fine, go comfort your genin, they look like they want to throw up."

 _A little blood and they're about to faint, bunch of pansies._

"Yuu-chan." A shiver went up my spine. "You're going to help me with my genins for the next couple of days."

I growled at him. "I'm not helping with that at all. Go get Scarlet to help, at least she won't kill them."

"I mean it, Yuu-chan. You'll be at training field seven at eight."

"No, I'll be reporting to the Hokage at eight and then go find a piece of paper from a few years ago right after." I said glaring at him. "I'm a paper pusher nii-chan, and the Hokage likes me. The only reason why he sent me was because of my reputation with Iwa, don't worry, I'll live to see the end of this war. It's like sensei said, I don't know how to hold back."

"You're cruel to your nii-chan."

I was just glad that Minato had a reason to stay out of this war, as long as we have able hands, Minato won't be going on dangerous missions anytime soon, or when there's nobody else available. New green genin did not scream mission capable to anyone at all.

 _You're too soft, they're all going to die._

 _-Line Break-_

"You are officially a monster." Akio laid down two bingo books in front of me. "How does it feel to know that Kumo and Iwa are terrified of you?"

I looked down to the newest edition of the copies and snorted. "S-Rank from Iwa and A-Rank from Kumo, it's nice but what they think doesn't concern me." I went back to my paperwork.

"Oh come on!" Akio whined. "It's only a matter of time before Kumo changes your status after seeing Iwa's!" He insisted. "Be excited!"

"Kumo hasn't listed anyone S-Rank from our village for years outside of the Sannin and Sakumo." I said. "I highly doubt they'll start now."

"Iwa hasn't named anyone from our village S-Rank in years either!" He said excitedly.

"The Sannin?" I looked at him boredly.

"They don't count." He dismissed. "Neither does Sakumo-sensei."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I really do think they only listed me as S-Rank because of the fact that I went out with Orochimaru. Gives them something to compare to and the snake wasn't going all out." I twitched and glared at an eavesdropping ninja. "What do you really want?"

"You're always asking that!" Akio whined. "I genuinely want to hang out with my best friend."

"Best friend?" I said slowly. "You consider me your best friend?" I looked at him suspiciously. "Now, I know you want something."

"I'm hurt!" Akio grasped his heart. "It's no wonder that everybody comes in and out of here terrified!" I glared at him and the man caved. "I want you to be there when I'm testing to become a jonin, best friend!"

"So you're finally making jonin." I scribbled onto the paper I was working on. "About time."

"I'll have you know that it's normal to make jonin now at a normal man's pace." Akio stuck up his nose. "Not everybody can be geniuses."

I sighed. "I'll be there."

Akio brightened. "Thanks bestie-"

I threw a kunai freezing him. "Don't say stupidity like that again."

"I knew you loved me!"

Something in me froze and I stamped down a blush that threatened to spring out. "Leave." I glared.

 _You're hopeless, you'll break faster at this rate._

Akio was the one that didn't left me alone like everybody else, he persisted even after the rank difference and didn't change the way he acted. I still didn't know why he still hung around me but I was glad he did. He worked out of the IT Department and the hospital in the psyche ward but he still found a way to my office like routine.

I guess I can concede him to be my _human_ best friend, Kaito was still my number one despite all the shit he's pull recently.

 _You'll break._

Kaito gave a buzz of happiness as he pushed Rayford to the side. Despite being a creation of my imagination, Kaito helped me stay sane as best as he could. And when I'm not mentally breaking down, he help distract me away from the problem.

Kaito poofed into existance to hug me. He scared the shit out of everyone there and that made me smile a little.

"Kaito, send this up to the Hokage." I handed the colourful being a scroll. "Make sure it gets to him."

His sunset eyes gleamed in amusement as he saluted and skipped out of the room. I could see everyone stop and stare at the jolly figure going passed them.

"Kaito? You mean that purple lizard you summon occasionally?" Mai's eyes trailed where Kaito left. "Summons can have human forms?"

"Kaito's special." I vaguely answered.

Mai looked confused. "Okay, so what was that scroll for, Yuu-san?"

I looked at Mai for her probing. "Civilian bullshit that's important."

A snort came out of her. "Oh, nothing too important then."

Wrong. The civilians were trying to establish their own power in the village, a power that can rival the shinobi council's and the Hokage's power. Maybe in the other world this might've been good but letting greedy civilians try to butt in into business that they don't understand.

Shinobi business that they never understand. To never see the blood and tears and still have the gall to send more to their deaths as well with their whining and bitching?

Yeah, they can go fuck themselves.

But there was no way they would've been able to rise into power without another current or former shinobi's help. A powerful shinobi's help. There's a lot of hands coming onto this and somehow, I don't think it'll be surprising if Danzou is the head of this bullshit plan.

Unfortunately for him, nothing escapes my eyes.

 _-Line Break-_

"So, Danzou truly is amassing an army of Anbu Root agents." The Hokage sighed. "How the times have changed." He stared out the window tiredly.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "He's not slowing down and your old teammates are also working against you, gathering powerful civilians into the fray as well." I played with a lock of my hair boredly.

The Hokage hummed thoughtfully. "I'll let him gather them but I he'll be monitored as he does." He took a puff from his pipe. "Right now, Konoha needs her shinobi to defend against Iwa and Kumo so we can't afford to have an internal conflict at this time. His forces will also help in this war as well."

I frowned but nodded. "That's understandable, I'll make sure to monitor the civilian side more closely."

The Hokage chuckled. "Reliable as ever, Yuu-kun." He smiled before speaking again. "I was thinking about selecting a successor as well."

"Oh?" I said in fake interest. "Who?"

"Minato." I looked up in surprise. "And Orochimaru. They are my two candidates."

"Minato?"

"He's been working hard for the position, and his advancements and power are significant and recreating Nidaime's Hiraishin is amazing when the seal work was lost." The Hokage praised. "Dan would've been a candidate as well but with his condition, he won't able to fully take the position."

I swallowed nervously. "Minato might be Hokage?"

"Yes, are you not excited for him?"

"No! I mean yes!" I shouted embarrassed. "It's his dream after all, I'm just surprised that he's being considered with how young he is." I looked away. "And I guess I'm just nervous that he'll use his position to keep me in Konoha. He's been getting clingier recently."

He laughed, the Hokage laughed at me. "You and Minato are the highlights of your generation, Konoha is lucky to have two prodigies to flourish within her wall." He praised. "I'll make sure to remind him that you are beyond capable in taking care of yourself in the field. In fact, I think I should put you both on a mission together, that should ease his worries a lot more."

I grimaced. "I avoid missions with him because he won't let me do a thing."

"I think Minato knows but he's too much of your brother than an actual fellow ninja." He chuckled.

"Which I know will get in the way of my missions." I crossed my arms.

The Hokage smiled. "I'm glad I held you close Yuu-kun, you've become a reliable confident. I know when Minato sits here, he'll realize how much work you're actually putting in with these documents." He gestured to his reasonable stack of paperwork. "Paper pusher, ha! More like backlogger! It's going to be a sad day when you retire."

I snorted. "Thanks for that. And Orochimaru?"

"He's my student who showed competency to succeed me and I know he'll be able to lead the village without fail."

"But?"

"I'm afraid that he's been dabbling in something he shouldn't." He confessed. "Kinjutsu more specifically, his desire to learn all jutsus might put the village in jeopardy."

 _Not to mention he's twisted._

It's a shame, that one of Konoha's greatest minds will defect at the rate he's going. He's spent way too long holed up in his labs. I'd defect if he became Hokage, he would be too oppressing for me to work under.

 _Do it now, it'll be fun._

I don't understand why Orochimaru wants to be Hokage though, from what I gathered, he hates his time being wasted and being Hokage was the biggest time waster anybody can do. The acknowledgment is there but it was completely useless in the long run.

I'm practically doing the half of the Hokage's job and it fucking sucks majority of the time.

Personally, I think this is what people meant when their children are confused. If Minato didn't dedicate himself to being a leader, I would've called him confused too. And concerned.

"This war, it'll be a long one."

I snorted. "For Iwa and Kumo, even after it ends they'll be feeling it for a long time. They'll be trying to recover from loss forces, Suna probably will suffer financially, Kiri is still in a civil war, and all the minor countries will recover well enough seeing a lot of money will filter through with greedy businessmen trying to grab up the loss land from the war it suffer through." I looked at the Hokage. "Konoha will stand on its feet even after everything's that happened."

"You sound confident, Yuu-kun." His eyes gleamed.

"I am." I responded. "I'm the one who does the paperwork after all."

It really pays off doing all that paperwork in the end, Shadow Clones make it stupid easy regardless how mind numbing it is. I can keep up with all the bullshit and it helps that my eyes can spot fuckery that tries to slip pass.

Lower the academy standards my ass, they should be fucking higher with how boring it was.

The Hokage nodded. "It truly was a blessing to have two that truly cares for this village."

"You do realize that I'd be very happy to kill the civilians right?"

"Details."

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Hi! This chapter is a little shorter than I liked but it does its job. I also realized that the summary for this story is fucking misleading as fuck. It makes it sound like a light-hearted one with humour in it rather than the downward descent of my character's mental breakdown.

Yeah I guess it's funny but this shit is far from light-hearted. If I get the motivation, I might change it.

Thanks for your support!

 _August 18, 2017- Finished.  
October 12, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Blood and bodies littered the ground, their faceless figures lied still against the cold, and my trembling body was frozen at the sight. Snow started to build and it powdered everything to cover the battle's exsistance as it burned into my eyes.

Pain was shot through my shoulders, legs, chest, _everywhere!_ Blood dripped as the cuts began to freeze over, my fingers and toes started to go numb, and my breath was coming out fast as my heart pounded against my chest.

It was cold, so very cold.

 _They're all dead._

My eyes snapped opened and I was laying in cold sweat, my whole body trembled from the nightmare. I grasped my shirt over my heart and felt it pound the same rhythm as my breathing. It was cold but I felt something touch my head and I growled at the hand.

"It's just me Yuu-chan, Akio." I peeked out my eye lids and saw the blurry Yamanaka. "Can you sit up?"

"W-what are y-you doing here?"

I saw a smile through my vision. "I wanted to bother you on your off day, had to break in after feeling your chakra go wild."

My breathing was smoothing out. "Go away." I dug back into my pillow. "It's just a dream."

"Nightmare." He corrected. "Are you sure you don't want to talk it out? Or drink it out?"

"You'll regret making me drink." I muffled into my pillow. "I did the first time."

"You really got drunk?!" Akio looked excited. "Let this Yamanaka hear out all your problems then." He help me sit up. "Let's get you some water first."

Water was good, it refreshed myself and cleared my head before I found a sake cup replacing it quickly. I glared at the grinning man as he poored himself a cup.

"Drink, Yuu-chan! It'll be good for you!" Akio insisted.

I gave a tired sigh before picking it up. "Where did you get that anyways?"

"I came with it, now drink!"

"You'll regret it."

"I'll regret it when I regret it."

I stared at my cup before downing it. My mind just went blissfully blank.

 _-Line Break-_

"You're a sad drunk."

I sighed and twisted my chakra in my head. "I know."

"You cried."

"I know."

"You cried and _hugged_ me, initiated the first contact."

"I will tear out your throat if you continue your stupid nonsense." I growled at him. "I'm fucking pathetic when I get drunk, I know."

Akio hesitated. "Is, is a lot of what you told me true?"

I looked at him warily. "Probably." I answered carefully. "I don't remember what happened."

"You told me about all these people dying before stringing into this weird babble." He said. "Is it normal for you to start talking like that? I think Kaito sometimes do it."

English. My first language, the laguage that I based my phonetic 'code' Romaji around. It was cheating that I was taking credit for someone else's work but the fact that they couldn't ignore my doodles back in the academy didn't really help me. When I was 'asked' to hand over the code, I made them figure out how to decode it.

Because I didn't appreciate self entitled fuckers trying to take credit themselves.

There was silence, Akio looked deep in thought and I sighed. I took a drink of water feeling disappointment rise in me. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drink with Akio.

 _See? You're hur-_

"Hey, Yuu-chan?" I looked up to Akio. "Thanks for trusting me, you can come to me if you need an ear you know?" He smiled at me. "I'm always here to listen."

I turned away to blushed, I was never good at positive interactions like this as Tsunade-sensei said and I twitched at his words. Being offered help by someone other than Minato was weird and unusual, especially with my condition.

"It's fine." I didn't look at him. "It doesn't happen as often anymore."

"Yuu-chan, it's okay." Akio grasped my hand. "I want to see you happy, really happy. Like, you're happy enough to get together with someone happy."

I glared at him. "Like that will happen."

"People are fancying you Yuu-chan, you're an attractive person and it's only a matter of time before someone catches your eye."

I huffed. "There hasn't anyone yet."

"Yet!" His stupid face slapped on a wide grin. "You didn't deny it!"

"I can easily tear your hand off you wrist before you even realize it's gone!" I hissed. "Fuck off!"

Akio just grinned before dropping it. "Fine. But still, I can't believe you didn't even finish your first cup."

I threw a kunai, I know that this love-hate relationship hasn't changed one bit and it put that weight off my shoulders. Kaito seemed to approve him a lot more now.

 _You're stupid, you've seen what happen, it just hurts!_

It does but I think it's fine. I'll just kill their murderers.

And be successful at it this time.

 _-Line Break-_

Post-traumatic stress disorder, all shinobi had it in one way or another whether it'd be from the war or a messy mission. It was something that they had to live with no matter how much they prepared for the worst and it can manifest into anything with the right triggers. It was deemed healthy for ninja to have quirks to deal with it, fuck, Akio encouraged his patients to develop quirks no matter how fucking weird it was. As long as it was harmless to others, he didn't give a damn.

But despite that, the ones that did develop more dangerous habits did raised flags to keep up consistant monitoring. Akio was just glad that he can count those people with one hand and the fact that they were all extreme introverts. He also wanted to bang his head onto a wall because of the fact that they were introverts.

A control freak, mad scientist, and a dangerous killer. And the scary part is that they absolutely love exercising those titles. Bury themselves in the moment because it helps them get away from the pain. Help them relieve themselves because society was too stupid for them, feared them, and drove them to the edge of insanity.

Fucking introverts.

Akio was sure that at least one of them was salvagable. Yuu doesn't have a drive other than his brother complex, the need to keep his big brother safe from all harm. But Yuu's willingness to let him go put relief and concerned into Akio because that meant Yuu isn't as contolling as he thought he was and also the fact that detaching from Minato means he's cutting off the only real tie he has to Konoha.

He wasn't blind, even though he really thought the violent indigo-haired male as his best friend, he could see that it was too late to actually establish a connection as strong as the one Yuu has with his brother. Minato was lucky to have connected with him when he did, before Yuu's schizophrena wreaked havoc that is. Akio could vaguely remember the time where Yuu's chakra was out of sync and when Kaito first appeared.

He remembered the colourful days that was brought about by his friend and wondered how long he's been plagued by his mental illness. How long his world was warping until it screwed with Yuu's head so badly.

Akio wondered what Yuu would consider normal from his view point. How he adapted to compensate with his nightmares.

But he trusts Yuu though, he really was like a dog. An old, tired, vicious guard dog that was more than happy to settle for what's given to him and will fight tooth and claw to protect what little he has. He likes pets and likes to be fed good food, likes to hunt and brought back presents to his master, and loves to curl up with his favourite people to sleep with.

It was a sort of weird blessing that Yuu had primal tendencies that made understanding him a whole lot simpler. Easier to manage too seeing his human ways are fucking hard to appease.

The platinum blonde really hopes that Orochimaru doesn't take his sudden interest too far and somehow figure out something that he didn't. It would really suck if he managed to turn that silver tongue of his against Yuu. Akio can easily imagine Yuu being swayed by dark promises, he can also easily imagine Yuu wreaking havoc politically against the snake for whatever lies he was given.

Either way, he'll be watching them closely. He had to.

 _-Line Break-_

"So Iwa doesn't like you..."

"Nii-chan, that is the least of my problems."

"But you have a kill on sight order!"

"Because you're so much better?" I growled. "I don't fucking know what kind of missions you're going on but it's not fair seeing you have brats to teach."

Minato wilted. "But, Yuu-chan! Kumo's forces are no joke and Iwa's been relentless in their attacks. Kumo has this one guy named A and he's probably faster than you!"

I hissed at that. "If I can manage to keep up with Hiraishin, then there's no way some fucker in Kumo is faster than me!"

"You can 'see' where I'm goi-"

"Same difference! There's no way I'm going to lose to some no named Kumo-nin in speed."

"Uh, he's kind of S-Rank himself. His control over lightning chakra let's him enhance his attacks and speed greatly, if you haven't beaten me in a fight yet then I highly doubt you'll be able to beat him."

"Whatever." I stalked and bristled to a nice big rock in the training ground. "I'm going to sleep."

"Yuu-chan!"

It was my off day and I wasn't going to let some asshole from Kumo ruin it. I decided that I was going to go casual to be comfortable today. I had a nice blue shirt and gray shorts, they did good for sleeping. Especially when Minato dragged me outside.

It felt good to lay on the smooth suface under the sun. The breeze was nice and it was warm too, the lizards had the right idea to lounge around in the sun. It was a little too hot for that right now but it was nice. Very nice.

I sighed contently and went in and out of conciousness. The sounds of the little genin training and Obito and Kakashi bickering was becoming a norm. Their chakra were becoming familiar to me and the brush of their chakra over my own as they trained was almost relaxing as I know they can't hurt me.

Then they stopped as more genin chakra came into the fray.

"Um, are you, are you Torito-san?"

I peeked an eye open to see a little black-haired, red-eyed girl that wore prodominantly red and white. Her hair was messy and long and had a determined look on her face despite her nervousness. The way she carried herself just shouted self-conscience but the way she dressed screamed the opposite.

"What do you want?" I spoke sleepily.

She looked like she swallowed something extremely dry. "P-p-please train me!"

"No." I turned away from her and ignored her.

"Please! I admire you a lot for being one of the greatest genjutsu users in the world!" She shouted. "I heard you can make genjutsus real and I want to be the greatest genjutsu mistress as well."

I waved her off. "Go find someone else, I'm not exactly qualifed to teach anyways."

"But you're a jonin! Chunins are the ones teaching at the academy." She said persistantly.

"I mean mentally, brat." I growled. "Unless you want to end up like some Iwa-nin back from my last mission, go away."

That seemed to scare her but she persisted. "We're in a war right now, I'm not a real kunoichi if I can't handle a little scare."

I barked out a laugh. "I don't scare, little girl." I looked at her in the eyes and gave her a little smile. "I drive people insane."

A yelp sounded and everything warped and twisted as I weaved mirrors, doors, and trampled on the senses. Her eyes widened and she went to dispell my work only to find layers and layers of my distorting creations. I smiled as her depth perception was failing her and Kaito even came out to play.

"Yuu-chan! Don't scare the kids!"

"What is this?!"

"H-help!"

"Kai! Kai!"

I grinned lazily and ran a hand through my hair. "Genjutsu isn't just for scaring or tricking the mind girl." I watched the wobbling girl. "With such a narrow mind, it's no wonder that many have fallen before I could kill them. Because of that, I don't use genjutsu as often anymore. Such a shame really but it's wasteful to use on prey that just flounder around once caught.

"But it's all the more satisfying to see my prey squirm more once they get to that point."

Then everything was normal. Everything was resumed like time didn't distort and space was irrelevent just a moment ago. Like a blink of an eye, everything was normal again. Normal.

"H-holy shit." Obito was trembling. "The ground is back, sweet, sweet ground."

Rin was actually on her knees trying to gain back her center of gravity, the world was still spinning and looked like she wanted to roll with something while Kakashi looked queasy.

I looked down at the girl who was grasping her head to stop the world. The sudden stop on motion must've hit her mind hard as tears built up, but I didn't feel guilty. She'll be okay, disorientation is normal and it goes away after walking it off. It'll make her think twice about seeking me out though.

"Yuu-chan! That was mean!" Minato was stomping over to me. "You can't just pull that kind of shit onto genin!"

"They're fine, it's a harmless one that's meant to disorient the senses for a few minutes." I said irritated. "It was only for like thirty seconds, don't get so prissy nii-chan."

Minato still looked angry. "You didn't have to do that to scare off a little girl!"

"P-please." We both looked down at the little genin that approached me. "I want to learn how to do that! If I want to be the future genjutsu mistress, I can't be detered by genjutsu itself! My own sensei isn't genjutsu oriented and as the only other civilian born genjutsu user, I want to learn as much as I can from you!"

I twitched. "Kid, again, I'm not teaching you or anyone. Go find an Uchiha or something."

"But I want to learn from you!" She still insisted. "I'll follow you until you agree!"

"Good luck with that brat." I turned the other way. "I'm leaving."

Kakashi was one thing, he grew up knowing me and agreed that it might not be best to continue to pester me in training until he's comfortable with his own strengths. The little girl on the other hand was doing something she had no idea what she's asking for. No idea who exactly she was asking from.

Tsunade-sensei was a bitch of a jonin instructor, pound me to the ground knowing I can take the punishment and that had been the perfect teacher for me. Matched my temperment and render myself useless if needed making me learn fast and catch on to things at a rapid rate in between getting the crap beaten out of me.

I know that isn't the way to train any genin but I wasn't your average genin. I'm pretty sure we skipped the crawl and walk phases and went straight to just running. Running for the whole year I was under her as a genin.

The little girl is better off with learning genjutsu from a safer ninja. It's not like I learned genjutsu from a ninja anyways.

And I didn't have any morals to hold me back from using others as guinea pigs.

 _-Line Break-_

"You know, it wasn't very fucking nice to leave a guy with a serious hard-on."

I threw a decapitated head at the pig coming my way. "Go away." I stalked away to find the rest of my prey. "I'm busy."

 _You know, he is kind of hot._

"You're a bitch, but you're a sexy bitch." Hidan slantered over without fear. "I bet I can make you busy in another way."

 _And not so hot. Kill the pig._

I easily complied and clawed at the man's head, I ran full speed and only nicked Hidan's cheek. He just smirked and brought out his new scythe to attack. It was red and had three blades and a long leather tail at its end.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you this time." He licked the blades. "I'm going to fucking punish you for leaving me high and dry like that. I'm going to make you scream like the bitch you are."

I snarled. "As if I'll let a fucking pig touch me." I expanded my chakra outwards. "I'll drive you to the brink of insanity!"

Everything exploded into a different world. Multi-colours of everything and anything came into exsistance, I let out roar of anger letting my frustrations out. I was fed up with him.

I can't kill him, he enjoys the pain, the physical pain. He's a masochist as much he is a sadist but there isn't anything in the world that can prepare him for the madness I'm going through. This bastard has bothered me long enough.

He may have shrugged off my genjutsu for a long time but I wasn't at my worst then. I was tired and distracted but I'm fully aware and capable to unleash my hell.

"I'll show you just the real reason why Iwa is so afraid of me!"

"Fucking shit! Kai! Kai!"

Layers of nonsense, attacking creatures, I even added stuffed animals to the mix to make him fear anything that he'll come across in the real world that's harmless. He couldn't even fight back properly without perception cooperating with him.

And I attacked. "I'll break your mind if I can't kill you." I clawed his chest. "If you're insistant to convert me like you say, then it's fair that I'll make you just as insane as me! You should be grateful that I've been so nice for so long!" I gave a throaty growl.

 _That's right! Make him suffer! Show the world the hunter inside us!_

My whole being went to go at the immortal man, to cause as much damage as I can and imprint in the fucker on who exactly he was messing with. I was done with his bullshit, his poor attitude, lack of vocabulary, and bullshit religion. I was going to render him a fucking vegatable.

I jerked feeling the scythe get inbedded into my arm from being thrown randomly and Hidan threw himself in the direction of its weight. I grunted as he drove the blades straight through my arm and into the ground. The pain set in and I lost all concentration to my genjutsu.

"That was fucking shitty." Hidan got up slowly before I heard him shuffle around. "Should've been just a good little bitch Yuu-chan, but I guess Jashin-sama wouldn't have made this easy anyways." I snarled as the scythe was harshly pulled out. "Now that I have your blood, I'm going to punish you now. I'm going to make you feel what self-sacrifice is like to Jashin-sama."

I got up slowly minding my mangled right side. My right arm was a bleeding mess from being stabbed through, vertically, and it seems like my side got torn up too. I was already applying minor healing chakra to at least stitch up the arm.

Then I felt it, I coughed up blood feeling a lung being pierced. I looked down to see blood rapidly pool in my clothes and I immediately grasped the area along with applying healing chakra.

"Don't worry Yuu-chan, you'll get used to it. You'll love it even!" I looked up to see the pig black with white markings all over him, like a skeleton. "Here, feel this one." He stabbed himself in the gut and I kneeled over from the pain in my own. "Don't worry, I'm not killing you, just punishing you since you were a bad bitch. I'll take good care of you when you're asleep."

"F-fuck you."

"I would love for you to do that." Hidan looked even more excited. "But I'll be fucking you first, bitch."

"As if y-you'll succeed." I felt the air getting harder to breathe and accelerated the healing process.

My vision blurred from the blood loss and I could feel the frantic urgings of Kaito and Rayford. I was a lithe person and I did not hold much blood in me, I wasn't going to stay unconscious but that didn't mean I wasn't going down.

I had back ups that did not appreciate this fucking pig.

"Hey, Kaito?" I smirked towards a confused Hidan. "Let's give Rayford a chance, he doesn't get out too much."

 _I'll torture him with pleasure._

Kaito snarled and I felt an angry buzz of agreement. My vision blurred as my conciousness was leaving me.

"What the hell are you fucking talking about?"

My vision went black and I felt myself being pushed to the side.

 _-Line Break-_

Hidan watched Yuu fall forward into unconsciousness and smirked at his prize. "Don't know who the fuck Reifoudo is but who the fuck cares? You're mine now, Yuu-chan." He walked out of his circle and towards the fallen body.

"You should care, Yuu-chan is the nice one after all." Rayford used an arm to prop himself up. "I'm not so nice." Hidan stopped and saw a demented grin, then black hair that replaced the bright indigo one that was once on Yuu. "Prepare yourself pig, I'll show you no mercy."

"Who the fuck are you?!" Hidan growled and saw Kaito appeared in a puff of smoke looking angry. "And you're that voyeur!"

Kaito immediately started healing the body and Rayford fished out a blood pill. "I'm Rayford, Yuu-chan's more psychotic, evil half." He embraced Kaito lovingly. "And this is Kaito, Yuu and I's best friend."

"Rei-chan, stop moving!"

"That's good enough Kaito." Rayford hooded his eyes. "As long as the bleeding stops, we should be good."

Kaito huffed frustratedly. "Yuu-chan's hurt!"

"But wouldn't it be better to tear him apart?"

"Don't fucking ignore me! I'm fucking right here!"

Kaito's eyes darkened. "Yes, I'll finally have my chance to show him what exactly I think of him and his advances against my master."

Rayford grinned widely. "Isn't it about time you teach me have to apply genjutsu as well?"

Kaito kissed his forehead. "We'll finish healing right after." He turned and leaked out chakra. "First step is to _imagine and create._ "

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! Posted a day early to make up for the last chapter. Adding a bit of drama and whatnot.

 _August 20, 2017- Finished.  
October 14, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Kaito merrily walked through the Hokage's Tower, he had control of the body seeing Rayford would've gotten Yuu killed walking around with black hair. In fact, Yuu-chan would probably kill him too for acting out of character in front of these gossiping sheep.

"Hokage-sama!" Kaito called out happily. "Yuu-chan's hurt so I helped him get back from the mission!" His sunset eyes danced gleefully at everybody's stupor look. "Kaito reporting for duty!" He salute with a mischievous smile.

"Y-Kaito?!" Minato looked at him in horror. "What happened to Yuu-chan?! He's hurt!"

Kaito nodded. "He got super hurt and I half healed most of the damage so he's not dying yet. Don't worry Mina-chan! Yuu-chan should be okay after he rests for a couple of weeks, months."

"But what happened?" Minato looked like he was about to faint right there.

"The perverted pig happened." A murderous smile came onto Yuu's face. "Rei-chan and I made sure he got the message of what happens when he decides to use voodoo curses on Yuu-chan. Just because we can't kill him doesn't mean we can't cut him into little pieces." His eyes turned into slits leaking out killing intent. "It's what he gets for hurting Yuu-chan like he did."

Kakashi and his teammates paled even further. "N-nii-san?"

"Not nii-san, 'Kashi." Kaito cooed. "Kaito-nii, and Rayford is Rei-nii."

"Kaito, Yuu-chan needs to go to the hospital." Minato flinched at the still damp bloodied clothes. "Now."

Kaito just grinned before hugging Minato making him tense from all the blood soaking into his own clothes. "If it makes you feel better, some of it was also from the pig too." Kaito smiled sweetly. "And hold onto me? I'm just a mass of chakra so I can't really feel pain, but Yuu-chan does.

"And by the way? Get Yuu-chan a boyfriend, one that's possessive too, it'll at least get him to focus on something with his love life. And dedicate on killing the pig too."

Minato immediately reached out to catch the sudden limp body. His arms trembled from the very cold body, half dead or just really bloody body, and looked at his Hokage desperately

"Go ahead Minto-kun, your team can wait for their mission." He waved off.

"You're in charge, Kakashi!" Minato Hiraishined to the hospital not missing a beat. "Medic! Medic!"

He'll remember this day. Remember his half-dead brother in his arms from dealing with the enemy-nin, from Yuu's supposed stalker. Minato had to get stronger, strong enough that the other villages will fear him to where they'll flee on sight and never touch his brother again.

Watching a bloodied Yuu be hooked up to an oxygen mask will forever stay imprinted in his mind. It's one thing with Yuu losing his mind, it's another when he's getting hurt by some zealot pig.

He swears that he'll accomplish his goals, no matter who was in the way.

Not even Yuu himself.

 _-Line Break-_

I woke up to the heart monitor, the consistent beeping and the smell of antiseptic made me confused. Opening my eyes I saw the white walls of the Konoha hospital which was even more confusing.

 _You didn't think we were going to leave you in the middle of the forest were you? Kaito dragged your body to Konoha freaking everybody out. You've probably been out for three days._

I groaned and got up. "What exactly happened?"

 _The pig got you with this weird ritual from his religion and shit. I cut him to pieces and Kaito tore him up until he fled. It was great._

That made me smile. "Thanks."

The door slammed opened with a furious sensei. "A nearly cut off arm, two stab wounds in your left lung and your gut, your right side was fucking torn to shreds and that's not mentioning the goddamn blood loss!" She stomped up to me as best she could in her large pregnant form. "Yuusuke needs his godfather dammit!"

I blinked confused. "Yuu..suke?"

"My kid you brat, I'm due in about a month." Tsunade-sensei hissed. "You can't just come back half-dead like you did you fucking crazy brat. Schizophrenia be damned!"

"You're naming your kid Yuusuke?" I asked more clearly. "Why?"

Tsunade-sensei looked surprised before looking angry again. "Because I wouldn't be having this kid if you hadn't saved Dan's life! You can't just die just right before he's born! You have to live, at least until you're at least fifty." I faltered seeing her cry. "Don't die, Yuu-chan."

"I'm sorry, I can't exactly help who I fight though." I crossed my arms. "Immortal fucker keeps chasing me."

"Yuu-chan, we'll miss you." I tensed at her words. "I know you keep pushing people away but we love you. Always will."

My tongue was caught in my throat. "D-don't say such embarrassing things. W-why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true!" She cuffed my head. "We all love you."

I let her hug me, I leaned into her hug. Despite the pain of my stitches, probably from reopening the wound for it to properly heal, I snuggled into her. I liked being hugged truthfully, it's warm and it's really nice and the fact that the others are willing to get this close to me.

Not afraid. Strong. Fearless.

I purred at her petting and wrapped my arms around her. This was so nice but I was afraid of this too. It was too good to last for too long, I didn't to get used to it, let alone expect it.

I don't want to be disappointed.

 _Then leave, at least it would've been your choice._

But I'll regret it.

 _..._

I'll regret it. I would rather break than destroy myself from the regret.

 _Don't break, I can't live life again. I can't live it. Why do you think you're the one always in control? I can't live anymore, not anymore._

 _Don't break. Please._

Kaito crooned sadly before trying to spark warmth within me. This was better than a sunbath, I felt safe and fuzzy, and for once, balanced. Like the world stopped rocking for the moment to let me, us, sad.

The world's a fucking bastard and life is its bitch.

Rayford faced them together and lost miserably but I think I can survive. Slowly cracking from the pressure but I've survived, somehow, through what ever willpower I managed to muster up and use as glue. It was fucking hard when I look back on it now.

How I kept myself from slaughtering the villagers was an accomplishment in itself. I would still love to wipe them out.

I was exhausted. "Maybe after the war I'll slow down. I'm too far gone to stop now in the middle of it and I think I'm safe if Rayford and Kaito took care of the pig well enough."

"Which leads me to another thing." Tsunade-sensei pulled back and glared at me. "Tell Kaito to stop using you as a puppet. It's fucking freaking out the others, especially after Kaito came in tracking blood. _Your blood._ "

"It's not like I can complain, he did kept me alive and brought me here." I muttered.

"I'm complaining." The medic kept me under her gaze. "Keep you schizophrenic tendencies in your mind and not out and about. Not a lot of people know about Kaito, god forbid Rei, and thank god everyone thinks Kaito is just a summon. I do not want more ninjas coming in for psyche tests willingly. It takes the fun away from seeing them get dragged in myself."

Kaito snickered poofing into existence as a cat-sized lizard. He panted like a dog and wagged his tail while grinning like a little shit like he is. Tsunade-sensei glared down at the illusion before looking at me. I sighed and wondered if Kaito really is just an imaginary friend, he was too much like Rayford to not be like him.

Only Kaito isn't really part of me like Rayford, Kaito was like an arm and Rayford was like a lung. Losing a lung was not like losing an arm, I'll still live but it'll be damn fucking hard. Breathing is a need that I can't learn to work around if I ever lose fifty percent of my oxygen in take.

And on that note, Kaito was still more useful in that analogy. I may need that lung but an arm was far more useful in stabbing the enemy.

 _Fuck you! I kept you alive!_

And so does my lung.

"I really can't control them." I said honestly. "Yeah, force them on occasion but never control them."

She didn't seemed to like that. "I can't believe you still play with imaginary friends."

"Imaginary friends that have torn Iwa to shreds."

Kaito puffed up and stuck out his chest and Rayford hissed at her words. I smiled down and petted Kaito's feathers, he cooed and leaned into my touch. I was getting sleepy and fell to my pillow, I don't think I'll be getting up anyways.

Wait a minute, did she just say she was due in a month? Oh fucking hell, Iwa, you better invade early. I absolutely refuse to be around when she's giving birth. Injured or not, I'm fucking committed to that mission. And I'm a medic.

I love that missions have priority.

 _-Line Break-_

I glared at Shikaku. "What do you want?"

The Nara sighed at my hostility. "Are you going to be like this all the time?"

"What do you want?" I asked icily. "I'm pretty sure that the Intelligence Department is swamped right now so hurry up and get on with your business. My office is a mess right now so spit it out."

He sighed again. "We need this to be pushed up, it seems like some of the businessmen working out of the capital is trying to take advantage of the wartime right now. We need this to be pushed so that they can't legally screw us over."

I took the document and scanned it over. It seems like they've chosen a 'safe businessman' that will act as a liaison to all the others. Any business will have to go through the stricter channels until the war is over.

I started writing on it. "I'll get this up, I'm sure that you already let the Hokage know?"

"Yeah." He said despondently.

I looked up to see him staring down at me. "What?"

"I was worried." He said. "And I'm sorry, I wished that I didn't give up." He whispered.

"Get back to work Shikaku." I growled. "Stop wasting time."

"I miss you."

I watch the man walk out right before Akio started to walk in. I growled even more and glared at Akio knowing my friend was here to bother me.

"Wow, Shikaku looked like he's lost a shogi match." Akio slipped onto the desk and kicked his legs. "Yoshino's been trying to catch his attention without any results you know?"

I almost sneered at that. "I don't exactly keep track of others lives."

"But Yoshino might come after you." He leaned in and whispered. "Women are scary when they hold a grudge."

I gave him an unimpressed look that told him he was stupid. "And?"

"I forget who I was talking to." Akio sighed. "You are a wrath with your own set of scales."

"She'll be wasting her time and health if she comes after me." I started back on my paperwork. "I've already talked to her before and let her do whatever she pleases without interference. It's her own fault for failing."

I could hear someone physically wince. "Man that's harsh."

"It's true though." I heard Mai muttered. "Losing to a man at that."

"You feel sorry for her?"

"Hell no, Juuichi, she lost to a man. I don't care how pretty he is, she lost to a _man._ "

Akio laughed. "Your little fling with Shikaku is well known I see."

"It was never a thing." I growled at him. "And I'm glad the idiot stopped, fucking annoying." I glared down at the paper. "He's lucky I can't strangle him."

Though the feeling has dulled, disappointment still rang. Anger boiled up when he brought up the subject though, I had no sympathy for a man with regrets. He made the choice, it's his job to own up to it and commit.

"And we're changing the subject." Akio looked at my smoking pencil warily. "Don't set your desk on fire, some of our jobs are on the line if you do."

I turned my glare at Akio. "What are you doing here?"

"How mean! Can't I-"

"No." I growled. "I'm not going on any missions anytime soon and I'm fucking irritated. Unless you're here for business, I'm not in the mood."

Akio forced out a laughed. "You need to kill something, want to go to the Forest of Death?"

I was surprised. "Why?"

"Because you'll end up going on a bloody rampage on your next mission." He said. "With or without teammates."

I frowned. "So?"

"Yuu-chan, I like my fellow ninja not scarred from the field." Akio said seriously. "They come to me you know."

I huffed but I nodded. "I want to hunt tiger."

"You can hunt as much as you want." Akio said. "Just as long two-thirds of it gets rationed."

"I want to hunt that snake thing too."

"A little more dangerous but give me the poison glands." He nodded. "The hospital is running out."

"And I want to hunt that giant clam."

"Why?" Akio exasperated. "It's fucking huge and it doesn't even taste good."

"I want its shell." I looked up in thought. "I'm thinking about moving soon."

"What the hell does moving have to do with getting its shell?"

"I want the shell."

"I don't care if you want it or not, just don't expect me to carry it." He crossed his arms and I looked at him stupid.

"Why would I carry it? I'm just going to put it in a storage scroll."

Akio just bowed his head in defeat. "Of course, what was I thinking. And moving?"

My face twisted in disgust. "People keep invading my apartment, it's too loud, and for some reason the sheep thought it's a good idea to expand their business over in the area. I'm tired of the yelling."

"The civilians? Why?"

"Greedy sheep." I growled. "Won't succeed if I have any say in it."

Akio laughed nervously. "I'm so glad we're friends."

 _-Line Break-_

I snuggled against Minato in the couch. It was one of those rare moments with him when I didn't feel tense at physical contact. I purred at his pettings and let him do whatever he wants.

"You know, you brought in a lot of meat."

I leaned into his touch. "Yeah, Akio took me hunting."

"Exactly how much did you guys hunted?"

I purred. "A lot."

"Is the Forest of Death still named that?"

"It'll recover." I nuzzled into his chest. "I got a giant clam too!" I looked up at him. "I kept the pearl and the shells, I'm going to make a bed out of it!"

"Pearl?" Minato looked at me. "What are you going to do with a pearl?"

I shrugged. "It's too big for me to do anything with it so it's going to become paperweight after I preserve it. It's in a glass case right now."

"Okay." Minato just smiled indulgently. "How's your wounds?"

"They're fine." I bury myself into his chest. "My arm's weak but it'll heal as long as I don't do anything strenuous to it. My lung is almost fully healed, I don't cough as much, and everything else will just scar."

"That's good, and Kaito and Rei are too?"

"Rayford is frustrated but he's more calmer now, Kaito's still himself too."

"And your nightmares?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "They, they don't come as often but they're still bad." I hesitated. "I still have my episodes too, sometimes when I'm running on the rooftops, in the office, and even when I'm just hearing chatter nearby. I- I'm still seeing things, flashes and just needing to get away." I started to shake and I clenched my eyes shut. "I d-don't think I can't stop hunting, nii-chan."

Minato hugged me tightly as I whimpered. "Don't worry too much Yuu-chan, you've been doing really good. You're in control all the time Yuu-chan, the only time you ever stopped was when your summon attack you that one time and that was justifiable."

I didn't say anything, I was suddenly tired and my good mood went away. I just wanted to sleep the day off and stay under some covers. I don't want to do anything right now with all the lethargic weight on me.

I grasped Minato and sagged against him. It was better to just let him think whatever he wants because I know it's hard to understand what I was going through. I wasn't normal, never normal. I was a freak in the sense and I didn't know if I was happy that I'm not a sheep or depressed that I'm not like him.

 _Normal is overrated. And you're a ninja, a strong ninja. Name me a strong ninja that is normal._

Kaito agreed with Rei and I settled into the warmth to sleep. It was odd to have my darker self comfort me like this. That's fine though, I rather him do that than try and make me go crazy like he was doing earlier. This was a good change from then.

 _Go to sleep Yuu, it's been a trying day for you._

 _-Line Break-_

I was being dragged by Scarlet. I was tensed at the amount of people that were around but I found myself in a restaurant quickly. I glared at the females at the table and fidgeted in Scarlet's grip. I could feel myself losing it.

"Why am I here?"

"Yuu-kun, we wanted to have a girl's night out!" Hitomi said gleefully.

"I'm a male."

"We wanted to invite you." Tsume smirked at me. "But we knew you'd reject so Kushina dragged you here."

Mikoto nodded. "And to thank you for the lovely paintings, it's the least we could do seeing you refused payment."

"You people already gave me a lot scrolls and books, a full wardrobe as well." I narrowed my eyes. "I'm moving because of how crowded my apartment is getting."

Kushina's eyes lit up. "Are you moving in with us?"

"No." I shot her down. "I'm getting my own place, probably the land near the Forest of Death."

"You mean the one where that tiger pack has settled in?!" Hitomi looked worried.

I smirked. "They won't be a problem, most of them are rationed now." I licked my lips. "And last night's dinner."

"After that, we can't be worried." Tsume said looking at me. "And it's not like he actually goes to the grocery store anyways."

Mikoto visibly lit up though. "That means we'll able to properly-"

"No." I bristled. "I will not have my home invaded again."

"I got you, Mikoto." Kushina winked. "Minato and I will help." I was dragged down into a seat glaring at Scarlet and she stuck her tongue at me. "Quit being a let down. Minato said that you've been hermiting yourself again so we're going to dress you up all fancy like."

"For what?" I growled. "I don't need to dress up."

"Just to feel good!" Hitomi looked excited. "After we eat, we're going to a spa and massage and get dolled up!"

I leaned back. "I am not being touched by a sheep." I bristled nervously. "I'm not doing it."

Tsume picked up Kuromaru. "He's doing it and so will you."

"Unfortunately." The giant dog muttered. "I'll cover your back if you cover mine?"

"Bite them." I growled. "And I'll claw them."

I was nervous, extremely so and Scarlet had to sit next to me when we walked into the spa. Unsurprisingly, between all of them, they rented the whole shop out so that I wouldn't break down. Laying down on that massage table without my shirt was fucking terrifying until the massage therapist started working.

I let out a surprised purr, she started at my lower back and kneaded her way up slowly. I tuned out everything else and let a sleepy haze float around my senses, the others were giggling and talking about something but I just let everything loose feeling the therapist's hands do their thing.

Feeling my muscles get worked on, especially the back muscles right under the shoulder blades. I tensed when she reached my shoulders and neck but I let her press her thumbs into the tight areas. I was relaxed, it was really nice. Very nice.

Shit, is this what being spoiled is like?

My hand was easily feeling for the kunai and senbon in my sleeves and my chakra simmered pleasantly. This may feel really good but my paranoia will always triumph everything.

"You're so adorable Yuu-chan." I peeked up at Scarlet. "You were purring the entire time. I didn't know you were part cat, it'll explain why you're so grumpy."

"What?" I stretched getting up off my chest hearing satisfied pops.

"Dude, we need to take you out more often." Tsume grinned. "Come on, the actual spa part is in the other room."

I scrunched up my face at the mud mixture they wanted to put on my face. It smelled like dirt and lavender and they wanted to pluck out my eyebrows and pores.

"Why?" I looked at the others questioningly.

"Clear skin and cleaning out your pores, Yuu-kun." Mikoto had a towel over her face as the worker used very fine tools to dig out these yellow and white dirt out of the pores. "It's very refreshing after you're done."

More like the fear of getting stabbed in the face, but I was amazed at how much crap that was hiding under my skin. Seeing all the little worm-like dirt that was squeezed out of me made me feel ten times cleaner than before. It was trying but satisfying like they said.

This pampering was different. I liked it but I can't see myself doing this all the time like the others did. Dressing myself up and putting on make-up definitely was not something I'll do everyday but seeing my eyes pop out from the eye shadow and eyelashes lengthen did made me understand why they wanted to do it everyday.

If I have self-confidence issues, this would've fixed it.

"Damn." Tsume whistled. "Shikaku missed out hard." She muttered.

I glared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Scarlet just butted in with a camera. "You're beautiful." She clicked the camera several times. "Minato will appreciate this, his little brother looking so pretty, he'll be even more unbearable."

"I'm so proud of our work Hitomi." Mikoto clapped gleefully. "Look, his eyes are so beautiful when his hair is out of the way. I wish he had someone to show off to."

Hitomi nodded. "I know Hiashi will be rushing his meetings after he sees me." She said coyly.

"Oh, don't I know."

I grimaced at my face, the colouring was easy on the eyes but the extravagance of it was weird. The blood red lipstick was a weird texture but it stuck to my lips even if I rubbed them together. It was an art that I can appreciate but not on me. This will take a while to take off.

"Stop making that face." Scarlet looked peeved. "You look nice."

"I don't really understand why you do this for me." I looked away. "It's weird." I sagged my shoulders. "I don't even understand dressing up like this either, I have no one to impress like you said."

"It's not to impress others but to treat ourselves." Scarlet pushed back a strand of my hair. "Show off, feel good about yourself, be confident. Stop hermiting yourself."

"I do it so the general populace is safe." I growled. "I'm not exactly thrilled to be here and mingle with them either."

"But you enjoyed yourself didn't you?" Her eyes gleamed. "Don't tell me you don't want to get another massage."

I shifted uncomfortably. "I won't actively go again, too much of a risk."

"That's why I'm always available for these kinds of things." Scarlet looked at me. "Minato is a meathead so he wouldn't understand the finer luxuries like we will."

"Nii-chan is a focused on other things." I said lazily. "He's like a-"

"Mikoto? Hitomi?" We both turned to see Yoshino walking into the spa. "Tsume too?"

"Yoshino!" Tsume greeted. "You should've came with us if you were going to end up here!"

Yoshino looked a little regretful. "I should've but I didn't think you all would come here."

I turned around immediately and walked through the curtains to avoid an oncoming disaster. I did not want to initiate a fight amongst the girls that can fully rip each other's throats out because of Yoshino's love life. I definitely did not want unnecessary drama between Yoshino and I in the middle of a civilian business.

I was almost at the back exit when Scarlet grabbed my arm. I glared at her and she just rolled her eyes as if I was being ridiculous.

"Don't runaway Yuu-chan, Yoshino isn't unreasonable."

"She's a demanding little witch." I growled. "No self-preservation and jumps to conclusions that are beyond stupid when concerning her relationship. I only had one conversation with her to know that she's more hardheaded than I'm willing to deal with."

"Yeah, one conversation." Scarlet said amused. "Yoshino is nice if you get to know her."

"There are rumours of her failing relationship and the chances of her coming after me is high." I growled. "I am not getting in trouble because I murdered another Konoha-nin. I like my life as is."

"Kushina? T-torito?"

I glared at Scarlet. "I'm leaving."

"No you're not." The Uzumaki put a hand to her hip. "I already promised-"

"Let him leave, Kushina-chan." Yoshino said coldly. "He doesn't want to be here after all."

I gave Scarlet a look before leaving, the sound of a painful smack was all I heard before leaving in a Shunshin. I knew I should've left as fast as I could, now there was tension between the girls and it was my fault. Social interaction was a huge failure and I just wanted to hole myself up.

Hermiting wasn't a bad idea, in fact, it was a damn good one for me.

 _-Line Break-_

"N-nii-san?"

"W-wow."

I nearly rubbed my face and smeared all this make-up. Minato had his team over and I really was not in the mood to waste precious sleep time with them. I glared at the fidgeting team and growled when the leader himself appeared.

"Yuu-chan! You're so pretty!"

"Why are you all in my house?"

"And you're in a bad mood." Minato pouted. "What happened? It couldn't be that bad if you let the girls dress you up."

I grunted and stalked into the bathroom. "It wasn't bad, just an irritating witch at the end."

"Witch? Do I want to know?"

"Uhh, is that normal for him?"

"Nii-san gets dragged into weird things by Kushina-san and her friends."

"Somebody fucking gets it." I managed to wipe all the make-up off quickly. "If I don't indulge the girls, they'll find more annoying ways to bother me." I was back to my casual wear as I exited the bathroom. "But seriously, why the hell are you people meeting up in my kitchen all the time?"

"You have the best tea and snack stash." Minato said cheerfully. "It's better than any other tea shop around."

I hissed at him. "It's my tea and I don't even like sweets." I growled. "The only reason why I have a stash is because you people keep overfilling that cabinet with useless junk that I don't even touch!"

"But you eat pastries though."

"That are mostly bread." My eye twitched. "Compared to you heart stopping treats, it's a wonder how I'm getting any sugar into my body at all."

"Is that why you've been making all these lovely desserts?" I paled seeing my pan of strudels in his hands. "You have to learn to share, Yuu-chan."

"S-shut up!" I blushed. "I- I don't want to hear that from you! I- I wanted something different and I wasn't about to go out." I crossed my arms.

Baking was something new I picked up. I really did get bored of eating the same basic things that consisted of fruits and the limited dishes I could make. I was glad that Minato actually tried one of my better batches, it was a lot of trial and error in trying to recreate the strudels. A lot of the dough went to waste trying to make it thin as possible, burning it from how delicate it was.

 _They were her favourites too, you know? She make them for us when she wasn't so sick and even then she'd managed to have a batch ready for the team after we came back from a mission._

 _Your strudels are not good as hers._

I don't think they ever will. I can barely remember what they tasted like.

"Yuu-chan?"

I waved Minato off half annoyed. "I'm trying to think." I shifted uncomfortably. "H-how were they?"

"It's not too sweet and it goes great with the tea!" Minato replied happily. "You think you could do it with oranges?"

"Maybe when they're turned into jam." I muttered. "Too juicy and acidic."

"Is Yuu-san a tsundere?"

"Obito!" Rin whispered harshly while glancing at me nervously.

Kakashi just nodded. "It's the reason why Minato-sensei likes to bother nii-san a lot. I told you nii-san is a lot more nicer than you think, just don't piss him off."

"Or leave me alone." I snapped at them. "I swear, if you all pick up nii-chan's bad habits-"

Minato tackled me into the floor for a hug. "They're going to be just like nii-chan! I want a dozen treats to go please!"

"Get off!" I tried pushing him off me. "You're fucking heavy!"

"You're the one that doesn't eat enough! And you wonder why everyone is constantly filling your fridge."

"I eat more than my body can digest on a daily basis, it's called having a high metabolism! Higher than fucking yours!"

"Don't curse so much, Yuu-chan! We have children here."

"Fuck you! And get off!"

"Minato-sensei is so different around Yuu-san." Obito stared. "He's so calm and serious when we're alone but he turns into a whole different person around his brother."

Rin nodded in agreement. "Has it always been like that, Kakashi-kun?"

"As long as I remember." Kakashi horded his pastries. "Nii-san and Minato-sensei has been like that when I first met them. Otou-san knew nii-san back then."

"Yuu-san knew your father? How old is he?"

"Too fucking old for this shit!" I snarled and sparks of fire were ignited off my hair. "Get the fuck off me!"

Minato just sat on me with a wide smile. "A dozen treats to go please!"

"I'll make your stupid strudels, get off!" I hissed and threatened to set myself on fire as flames escaped my mouth. "If you don't get off, I'll put you into my strudels!"

"Uh, Yuu-san's breathing fire."

"He's doing it without a jutsu too! I knew he could but damn!" Obito looked scared and in awe. "A Katon jutsu on demand like that, are we sure Yuu-san doesn't have the Dragon contract?"

"Dragons are lizards with wings." I growled and bucked Minato off. "I'll fucking fry you like one."

Minato whined. "You're so cruel to nii-chan!"

"Nii-chan needs to learn to stop being so weird!" I hissed. "Why are you so weird? Why the hell are you so clingy?!"

"Nii-chan just wants Yuu-chan to hang out with him." Minato latched onto me again. "You've been neglecting me."

"I just visited you the other day!"

"You don't visit enough!"

"And this is normal." Obito looked interested. "They don't seem so scary, Yuu-san definitely doesn't look like a mass murderer like we first saw him."

Rin shuddered. "I still can't believe Yuu-san just walked in like that."

"Hey, one day you'll be walking home all bloodied up from killing some jackasses that we in your way." I huffed. "It's annoying really, especially when all the blood gets in your hair. Sometimes you think you got all the blood out but you'll be spending another hour because you missed a spot. When blood dries, it's a bitch to get out."

Rin and Obito looked pale and I scoffed at their reactions. Honestly, you'd think they'd be a little more desensitized after becoming active genins in a war. Then again, I didn't kill until I was a chunin. These fledglings will soon grow their feathers, it's only a matter of time before they go hunting properly.

They should be fine, Minato is teaching them. We may not have disclosed on how exactly we've dealt with our first kills, but we didn't make jonin by tweedling our thumbs. I haven't seen Minato in actual combat yet, but I know he's no pushover seeing I still get my ass beat by him.

But I can't help but worry, they are just fledglings after all and my experience in first killing again wasn't pleasant. I don't remember what I went through when I first killed in my other life but if it sucked in this life then it was probably shitty in the other.

 _It wasn't bad, it was for our little sister._

And I'll do it for Minato.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi! It's getting cold here so I hope everybody is warm wherever they are!

 _August 22, 2017- Finished.  
October 17, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-chan, you can't just stay in your apartment like this. You need to get out into the sun."

"I'm busy."

"I get that you're packing but your little house won't be done for another few days."

"And I'm making my bed."

"...You mean your clam bed?"

"My clam bed." I growled. "Now leave me alone."

Minato kept banging on my door. "Get out, Yuu-chan! I'm going to bust in if you don't!"

"It's not even locked!" I shouted in frustration. "Just come in!"

"Oh." I heard my front door open. "Oops."

"You even have the key." I shook my head. "What are you doing, nii-chan?"

"Getting you out of this stuffy apartment." He walked towards me. "You- that is a giant clam shell."

My eye twitched. "Yes it is, what are you doing here nii-chan? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

Minato pointed behind him and I saw three little ten year olds filter in my front door nervously. "We're all going out Yuu-chan, Rin-chan wants to learn medical jutsu and Obito-kun needs help with chakra control."

"They can both start on their chakra control." I went back to sanding my shell. "Go walk on water." Minato grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and my vision went blurry for the moment to come back to a familiar grassy field. "Nii-chan." I growled.

"No." Minato crossed his arms. "You work on Obito and Rin, Kakashi and I need to prepare something for later." He looked at me seriously. "I want Obito sprinting across a body of water and Rin fully capable in healing cuts and stop bleeding."

I huffed at his disappeared form before looking at the two genin who would rather be anywhere else than with me. I sighed at the responsibility thrusted to me and stalked towards the little pond near us.

"Come on." I barked. "No need to waste daylight." I sighed again. "Why exactly do you need to work on chakra control?" I looked at Obito. "And why do you want to work on medical jutsu?"

Obito crossed his arms and looked sullen. "My jutsus come out weird."

"And I would like to help my teammates in a way that they can rely on." Rin bowed her head. "I'm only average with everything compared to Obito-kun and Kakashi-kun, but I want to excel at something to help them in a way that only I can."

"Don't do it for them." I told her. "Do it for yourself, you can't improve if you're constantly worrying about others so I expect you to focus on working yourself to exhaustion because medical jutsu require absolute focus." I looked at Obito. "And you'll find out real quick that jutsus are stupid once you get down your chakra control."

"You mean like how you can breathe fire?" Obito looked excited. "Do you think that I'll be able to breathe fire like that?"

Fire burst around us and it snaked teasingly at the frightened genin as I smirked. "Don't be so cocky, goggles." I let the fire eat at the grass below. "This is years and years of chakra control, I've been doing this the moment I had coherence in this life. Don't even think about attempting what I do, you'll probably explode yourself and nii-chan will get on my ass because of you."

"E-explode?" Obito squeaked. "W-what do you mean explode?"

"I mean explode." I huffed and crossed my arms. "Blow up, what the fuck do you think I mean? My whole basis in fighting revolves around chakra control so you better appreciate and get something out of this."

The little Uchiha quickly nodded in fear at my growl. "Y-yes sir!"

"Good, now the both of you." I fanned the senbons in my hands. "Water walk and dodge. Now."

They both squeaked louder and started running into the water. I laughed as Obito and Rin fell into the water from their panic, their faces would forever be imprinted in my mind. I didn't know how to teach other than the way my sensei did, so torture I will.

Though, I'll be gentle on hitting them with senbon. I doubt they can recover from getting hit on the nerves like I can.

I rather not have that the reason for Minato to nag me too.

 _-Line Break-_

"What did you do to my genin?!"

I looked behind me and waved at Minato. "I improved their chakra control and Rin knows how to heal now." I was eating a rabbit that I caught earlier. "Obito should get a good feel for his chakra now."

Minato sighed. "I guess if there's improvement I can't complain but did you have to leave them pin cushioned?"

"Rin needed a live test subject."

"Including herself?"

"Yes." I took a bite. "That's how I learned."

"N-nii-san." Kakashi looked down his fallen comrades. "Suddenly, I feel very grateful that I didn't have you as a sensei."

Minato sat down next to me. "Will they able to stand tomorrow? We need to take a couple of more D-Ranks to do another C-Rank."

"They'll be sore." I replied. "They'll be fine."

"Y-you bastard." Obito groaned.

"They're fine." I chewed leisurely. "They can still back talk."

Minato sighed before picking up a piece of rabbit. "So I heard about the thing with Yoshino."

I scowled. "And I don't want to hear about it. She's picking fights that she can't handle and I can only hold back for so long before I hang her entrails across the rooftops." I stabbed a piece of meat. "Fucking little chunin girl thinks she's a match for me, over a fucking stupid reason at that too. She wonders why she's not a jonin yet when she's letting her little jealous head lead her actions."

Minato winced at my words. "I was going to suggest something but I think it's a bad idea now."

"What exactly? The girls setting up an intervention with me and that entitled witch?" I growled at his sorry look. "I'm not the one who has a problem, they can go beat sense into her before I kill her."

"Not an intervention but a talk with friends to mediate." Minato said as I looked at him unimpressed. "Er, keep you from killing her. C'mon Yuu-chan, do you want a deranged woman constantly after you?"

"I can kill her." I said easily. "I've ran my patience long enough, I'm sure the Hokage will understand if she keeps pestering."

"And he will." Minato muttered. "Him and the whole office, I don't know if it's out of fear or respect but you're pretty up there in the office food chain if you have command over the audit team as well."

"I don't have command, I have priority."

"With what exactly? What could you possibly be doing that requires to audit people?"

I glanced away and gnawed on the rabbit's bone. "Do you really want to know?"

"No I don't, but I have to." Minato sagged tiredly. "What are you doing?"

"Making life a whole lot difficult for a lot of people." I tossed the bone into the fire before smirking. "If I can't kill the sheep, then it's only fair that I can still make them squirm if they live."

Minato sighed exasperatedly. "It makes me wonder if those mind walking sessions are even worth it, the Yamanaka's are the ones getting worse."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, I wonder why?" I said sarcastically. "It's not like I haven't said it would be a waste of time."

I liked my peace though. These continued sessions were the only things that kind of reassures these people that I won't go off and kill them. I don't know how but seeing the continued reports of my usual basket case self was a good thing.

It's a bad thing when the crazy is the one that makes the most sense.

 _-Line Break-_

I scowled looking at everyone in my apartment. "What the fuck."

"Yeah, surprise!" Akio waved a little party popper that was now embedded in the wall. "Nice clam?"

"What are you people doing in my apartment." I glared seeing Yoshino before glowering at Minato. "I'm going to get you for this."

I bristle looking at everyone here and Scarlet approached me first. "I know you don't like having your home invaded but it's packed and empty besides the clam." She gestured to my unfinished bed. "So let's talk." She gave me a strained smile.

"I have nothing to say." I shot Yoshino a glare that made her flinch. "I'm not sticking around for this pointlessness." I activated the storage scroll under the clam shells and retrieved them. "I'm leaving."

There was a knock on the door before I reached the door. I opened it and I scowled even harder seeing who it was. I let everyone know my displeasure when the wind cut harshly through everyone, it blew nearly knocking everyone off their feet.

"Yuu." Shikaku looked lost looking at me.

"Tell your fucking girlfriend that she needs to lay off!" I barked at him. "She's going to get herself killed if she doesn't." I pushed passed him. "I'm not-"

I was yanked back and I easily flipped the offending hand and everything that came with it over my shoulder. I bristled at Shikaku's prone form on the ground and hissed at him.

Minato immediately held me back. "And let's go to eat!" He said quickly. "Should've cancelled."

"No!" Scarlet ran out to keep us here while Yoshino went to help Shikaku up. "This is perfect, he can finally clear up any-"

"I'm leaving!" I growled lowly and I tried to shake Minato off.

Scarlet looked at me pleadingly. "Please-"

"No." I yelped when Minato physically picked me up. "P-put me down, nii-chan!" I growled.

"I think that I won't be able to make anyone happy right now." Shikaku said softly.

"Shikaku?" Yoshino looked heart-broken.

"I'm not making you happy and you're obviously not happy with me. I'm sorry." Shikaku said to her.

Yoshino was crying before turning her fury to me. "What's so special about him?! And it's not like you can marry him anyways! You're the heir, practically the clan head with you father sick!" She shouted. "He doesn't even like you! He's an angry little demon that-"

"Quiet." We all shivered at the surprising killing intent leaking from Shikaku. "Don't speak to me about Yuu if you aren't even willing to talk to him at all." He sighed before turning away. "I'm sorry to end things like this but I don't think I can maintain a relationship right now." He disappeared with a Shunshin.

"Well, that went well." Akio said awkwardly. "Anybody want some sake?" He held up a paper bag full of sake bottles.

I shook out of Minato's grip. "I'm sleeping in the forest." I snapped.

This is a fucking day and a half.

 _-Line Break-_

"Did you hear about the break up?"

"Yoshino-san is super strict lately because of what happened."

"Do you think that-"

"Shut up! Do you want Yuu-san to be angry?"

"Shit!"

I glared at the gossiping trio and they quickly scattered. The past few days was about Yoshino and Shikaku's splitting up and my name was being dragged into it. It was annoying and aggravating with how the chunins were skirting around me.

"Um, Yuu-san?"

I looked up to Mai. "What?"

"The Hokage wishes to see you."

I sighed and put down my pen. "Alright, make sure the office is still in one piece. The new idiots are in over their heads."

It's been a trying few days and I really do want a mission right now. Preferably the ones near the combat zones, killing Iwa or Kumo-nin. I'll even take the Suna borders too because they're cracking under the financial pressure of not being in the war. I really need to scratch the itch that was building up, medical leave be damned.

The only people that I know that have a little ray of sunshine is the Uchiha Clan. Mikoto found out she was already four months pregnant recently, she was one of those taller women that has her womb set a little higher in her gut so it doesn't really show until her third trimester.

It was awkward when she hugged me with tears before hugging her husband. As a qualified medic that a few select actually bother to know, which includes Mikoto, it was fucking weird to open my door to a distressed Uchiha pair about the matriarch's health. Why they didn't go straight to the hospital I will never know but the fact that I have priority within the walls might have something to do with it.

Mikoto and Fugaku's smug aura of being able to speed line pass the other patients wasn't a dead give away at all.

"Ah, Yuu-kun." I looked up and was surprised to see the current Nara head. "Come, there's something important I would like to discuss."

The old Nara was aged, white hair and much more wrinkly the last time I saw him. The years of war was not kind to him with how sickly he looked but still held the lazy and serious air.

"You've gotten old." I commented.

"And you're still a little shit."

I gave him a toothy smirk. "You're the one who recruited me."

"And you're still the little monster like I thought you would be." Shikashi muttered. "A terror!"

The Hokage coughed to get our attention. "Now that you both are reaquainted, there's something that I would like for you both to see."

I looked down at the presented documents and raised my eyebrows. "Iwa's invading?" I shifted through the papers uninterested. "I already knew they're getting restless and that Kumo's been targeting bloodline's." I looked up not really impressed. "What's the problem?"

"Kumo seems interested in a peace treaty." The Hokage said. "Regretfully I'm not inclined to accept it with the war and their recent actions but rejecting it will only give them more of a reason to target us even more." He looked at me. "As a newly S-Class ninja by Iwa, you'll be joining a three-man cell to deter Iwa's advances."

I looked up in anticipation. "When and with who?"

"In about two month's time, depending on how they advance you all will deploy accordingly." He presented four files. "These are the files including yours."

I opened each one and tensed at the names, Hatake Sakumo, Namikaze Minato, and myself were going. I swallowed the bile in my throat before nodding in confirmation, I didn't want Minato to go but I have a feeling that he asked to be at the frontlines.

In fact, his name was spreading far faster after I came back after my last mission.

"Are there any questions?" The Hokage looked at me knowingly.

"Anything specific you want? A message to be delivered or a powerplay?" I asked tenatively.

"Eliminate them at you discretion." He said finally. "Sakumo and Minato-kun have already been informed earlier today."

Shikashi grunted. "Sorry if the team isn't to your liking but war is a troublesome beast that needs the attention."

I nodded before walking out. Iwa better be prepared because there was no way they were going to get their gritty paws on my brother. After this war, Iwa will truly learn to fear my wrath if I see them target him. I even dare them to try.

 _That's right, kill them all._

I'll kill them all.

"You know kid, you're just like what I imagine you to be." I looked up to Shikashi who looked he aged another ten years. "It's even scarier that I was right, you were my main headache for a long time and still are."

I gave him a curious look. "Do you regret it?"

"As a shinobi? No."

But as a person with a conscience? Yes.

He shouldn't be too guilty though, it was either this or having hundreds of sheep dead. The ninja life gave me a healthy outlet that was required and very much legal.

I can't wait to kill them all.

 _-Line Break-_

I finally had enough.

Watching the little prissy female chunins continue to harass my subordinates was fucking annoying. Watching them draw blood is unforgivable and _traitorous_ and derserve every little bit of pain they get inflicted with as I _dragged_ them by their hairs they're so proud of.

The kicking and screaming did nothing for them. Everyone knew of their actions, everyone knew of the dangers of pissing me off. Their pain is only pitied at best because stupidity can only be tolerated in this job for so long.

Their tears and begging did absolutely nothing because being humiliated as I stalked through the most _crowded_ hallways towards the Intellegence Department only fueled my bloodlust. Everyone parted, they watched and I bristled as I leaked killing intent but I intentionally instilled that freezing fear so that they watch exactly what happens when one of my own is threaten in such a way.

I kicked opened the door and watched the sheep scramle for cover. I spotted the witch and threw her minions at her and stalked up to their downed forms. I sneered at their pathetic forms and pressed down onto them with the pressure of my killing intent.

"Witch." I hissed. "You and your minions, all your minions, will fight me at training ground four." I stared them down. "I'll show you what happens when you attack my own, use cowardly methods because you're too weak to face me yourself." I growled. "And if you don't show your face within thirty minutes, I hunt every single one of you down. I'll show you what it's like to be the Ame-fuckers that were burned and shot out of trees. I'll show you what the bastards of Iwa saw before they were cut up to little pieces. I'll show you the monster that haunts their every step because they were on the wrong side of the war.

"Witch, I'll show you and your little minions what it's like to be prey."

I shunshined away to training ground four and started the thirty minute time limit that I gave them. Almost immediately other Konoha-nin were appearing into the trees. The braver ones sat on the nearby boulders that were high enough, not high enough, to be out of the way of the set battle.

Training ground four wasn't a kind training ground. In fact, people avoided using it the same reason why people avoid using training ground 44. Compared to the other normal training grounds, this one had the most violent deaths. It was a harsh rocky terrain, even the tree line and grassy grounds was separated by an obvious line of impossible growth for life. The cliffs were eroding fast to where landslides were common and flashfloods were a danger when it rains in this area.

I won't kill her, I want to but I won't. Her actions are despicable and traitors needs to be put on display and show the world exactly what happens to those that are caught. I'm going to make an example out of her.

I opened my eyes to see the brave little gang that think they can take me on.

It's too bad their bravery can't hide that cowardance.

I gave them a vicious, toothy smile and let out a throaty growl. "Come."

My claws were extended as I made the witch watch her little minions fall without me moving. Let the genjutsu weed out the painfully weak and pathetic cowards crumble one by one. Let her drink in that I didn't need to touch her to make her scream as I approached slowly.

Many Konoha-nin learned that day to never hurt what's mine. Learned that I'll fucking destroy them if they do and that collateral damage was very real when I sent everyone into a hell with my genjutsu.

Blood and bodies scattered in the desolate street. No real place to hide with the hunter on the loose tracking and purposely playing. They stuck together like the sheep they were and I-

I hunted.

 _Traitors, never let them out of your sights._

 _-Line Break-_

I sighed looking at Minato who was looking at me with a not so hidden concerned look. It's been several days since our mock mission brief and Minato was being a bother.

"Nii-chan, there's nothing you can do you know?" I gave him a pointed look. "I should be the one complaining." I muttered.

"But you'll get hurt, Yuu-chan!" Minato despaired. "Like last time!"

I growled. "The only reason why I got hurt was because of the fact that the pig I was trying to kill won't die! You try to kill something that won't die for shit!"

"Oh I will." Minato said darkly. "He'll never see me coming."

"Boys." Scarlet came in with a large pot. "We're celebrating."

I sighed seeing the little genin chatter excitedly. Minato nominated them for the next chunin exams, they were going to Suna this year seeing they're still considered neutral. They were going to have a random teammate soon and help them to attend the exams.

"Congratulations." I said boredly. "Get the promotion, it's better than being a genin."

Minato looked at me almost accusingly. "You weren't even a genin for a full year!"

"I know, and it still sucked." I grimaced.

"You didn't even do D-Ranks." Minato pouted.

"Yes I did, and I trained to near chakra exhaustion." I remembered those days. "It sucked."

"Well that explains it." Obito muttered. "Who was your sensei?"

"Senju Tsunade." I answered. "Crazy bitch, she is."

"The strongest kunoichi?" Rin's eyes shined. "Really?"

"Yeah but I didn't stick around to really learn everything." I picked at my food. "She needed to do her shit and I was killing Ame-fuckers in the last war." I took a bite and approved. "Everything escalated to where we all were busy."

"He's a fully trained medic." Minato started. "And learned her super strength as well. Why do you think I keep bothering him to help teach you guys?" He sighed. "He's so stubborn."

I growled. "I taught them some didn't I?"

"And the results were great, but I wish you'd be more gentle." Minato sighed.

"I got the crap beat out of me everyday before I even knew she was my sensei." I crossed my arms. "I think I was pretty fucking gentle with them."

I took over the couch, and laid there lazily. Minato was insistant on making me stay for a few days out of him stressing out about the mission. Seeing him looking pathetic like he was made me comply to make him stop. He was being an idiot and would probably follow me everywhere if I didn't comply.

I let out a rumble feeling someone lift my legs up to take a seat before dropping them on their laps. I glared sleepily seeing Scarlet just sticking her tongue at me.

"Suck it up."

I yelped being pushed up before landing back into Minato's lap. I glared at him and crossed my arms at their actions.

"You can't just take the whole couch." Minato grinned. "Think of this as a compromise."

I huffed. "Whatever."

They all just chattered quietly over me. Just ignored my presence letting me sleep off the day I had in the office.

It only took one moment between Yoshino and I along with her little squabbling chunin friends to realize just how out matched they were. That event will be in everybody's minds that were there and the rumours will stave off the idiots.

Walking into the office after that was refreshing when all the little chunin and genin were walking the other way. It's s nice that internal conflicts can be settled like they were, especially seeing she was asking for it for a while now.

I smirked in my sleep letting out a purr as Minato preened out the knots in my hair. It's not everyday that I get to smash down arrogance and get away with it.

 _-Line Break-_

"So he destroyed Yoshino-chan..."

Minato sighed. "Yeah but that really couldn't be helped." He looked at his brother. "He held back though, there was a lot less damage than I expected when I went to the training ground and asked Tsunade-san."

"I feel like Yoshino is too used to things getting her way." Kushina sighed. "She hasn't made the effort to move up to jonin because she was so sure she'd marry and be taking care of Shikaku by now. Maybe this will be good for her, it's not like her to keep grudges anyways."

Minato looked down again with a wry smile. "Yuu-chan made his reasons pretty clear and it's her fault for not telling her co-workers to back off. And there's the fact that Yuu-chan doesn't see gender made it harder on the female chunins that kept harassing his squad."

"Which comes another intervention with the girls." Kushina scrunched up her face. "We're bad with those."

"We only had one."

"It was a disaster."

"Um, sensei? What are you talking about?" Rin looked nervous at the conversation. "Did- did Yuu-san get in trouble?"

Kushina snorted. "Him? He may be violent but he has a clean record. The only time he was an absolute delinquent was when he was in the academy. And got away with it!" She became peeved. "Not a single detention!"

"What?!" Obito squawked. "How?!"

Minato looked up. "I thank whatever god up there that those days are over. Yuu-chan was a little shit pulling pranks left and right, he developed his genjutsu in his academy days and a very strong impression on the academy instructors."

Obito point in disbelief. "Him? But he's so grumpy!"

"Yuu-chan was a little prankster when he was younger." Kushina laid her hand on Yuu's legs. "Scared everybody and drove the teachers insane. A little part of me still can't believe that we're becoming family now."

"Did Yuu-san scared you too Kushina-san?" Rin asked curiously.

Kushina just smiled. "In the name of protecting his big brother? Yes, he did." She kissed Minato on the cheek. "Looking back on it, I think Yuu-chan has the bigger brother complex, certainly showed me." She laughed.

Minato sputtered. "What do you mean?"

"Yuu-chan has been busy batting off suitors including me." Kushina said cheekily. "Yuu-chan can get really jealous and protective when he wants. Some big brother you turned out to be."

"No!" Minato denied. "That's my job!"

A growled silenced everybody and freezed them in place as Yuu shifted in his sleep. The steady purr that emitted from him as he curled into Minato's lap was sounding into the air and Kushina was the first to move.

"He's so cute, Minato." The Uzumaki whispered harshly. "Rin! Go get the camera!"

"Help her find it." Minato pointed to Obito. "I have to preserve this!" He happily petted the mane of hair attached to the deadly killer. "Yuu-chan is so adorable!"

There was a silence between the couple as their younger guests were scrambling to find the device. It was a solemn silence as they remembered their younger days.

"Yuu-chan used to be happier." Minato took a breath. "He doesn't smile anymore these days."

"No he doesn't, he's been keeping himself busy and away too."

"I don't know what to do."

Minato long noticed his brother drifting, he tried everything to keep him close but nothing he did seem to break Yuu's streak of self torture. Not unless he somehow stop his belief in his nightmares. That seems to be where the root of all his problems were and Minato couldn't understand why Yuu regards them so closely. Holding onto the nightmares seemed to be the farthest thing his brother would do, he was too down to earth despite what others think.

It boggled his mind trying to figure out what exactly triggered these nightmares. Yuu refers them as memories, said that he remembers these nightmares taking place but that wouldn't be right either. Minato would've definitely remembered anything that could be remotely responsible in terrorizing his brother for years.

But Tsunade also said that mental illnesses didn't need outside triggers to be damaging. He should be glad that Yuu actually does everything he can to stay sane, even if it means giving up a lot of his morality in the process. With their occupation, Minato definitely agrees that he would rather have Yuu enjoy and openly admit to slaughtering people without a second thought than actually mindlessly do it left and right. He likes to think the difference between saying and doing matters in this case.

But he was digressing, Minato needed to do something before Yuu killed himself. It was only a matter of time before his nightmares makes him believe in something even more dangerous. He was also afraid to admit that he's also clueless on what these delusions are making him do.

He could only imagine how far Yuu was going to prevent his nightmares from coming true.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!


	27. Chapter 27

Hi! Sorry this was a day late. I was so tired yesterday that I was late a whole day mentally. I though yesterday was the Oct 19 and it was already too late in the day for me to post this so I decided to post this today.

Hope your winters are will be warm!

 _August 28, 2017- Finished.  
October 21, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I twitched looking down at the little genins in front of me. One was holding onto my leg with her short-midnight haired friend on my other. I was bristling at the contact and I hissed at them.

"Get off!"

"Not until you teach me!" The little crow persisted. "Anko, keep him down!"

"No problem!" Anko leered at me. "You didn't tell me he was cute, Kurenai."

"I fucking scared you until you couldn't even stand, why the fuck are you still persistent?!" I growled at the weight on my legs. "You the fuck is this?!"

"Oh?" Anko looked lecherous. "Want to explain, 'Nai?"

"There's no time for that!" The little crow shouted. "The chunin exams are a couple of weeks away and I want to at least learn something worth while before!" She looked pretty determined to keep her grip. "Teach me!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why? Why would I waste my time teaching a little brat?"

"Brats." Anko piped in. "I want to learn your shit too!" She gave me a shit eating grin.

"Who the hell is your sensei?" I growled. "Are they not competent enough to teach?"

"Sensei is a meathead." Anko complained. "Said that we can't be useful with being females and shit. I'm so glad I'm getting out from under him."

I groaned and face palmed. "Name, give me a name."

"Ushoi Hi-"

"Nevermind." I stopped her. "Useless jonin that one." I growled. "Wondered where that jackass went."

"Will you teach us then?" The little crow looked at me with watery eyes. "Our sensei is a jackass after all."

I snorted before brushing her off. "No."

"Yuu-chan!" I glared at Minato who was with his own team. "Just run them to the ground! I'm pretty sure they'll get scared off by then!"

Obito crossed his arms. "Terrified more like."

"Don't do it guys!" Rin shouted out.

I perked at that and suddenly the two girls were off of me. "I can do that."

And I did. I ran at them with all the intention to put fear in them and only just missing their vitals just like I did with Rin and Obito. I made them do chakra control exercises and watch they flounder in the water, fall of walls, and shriek at the sight of me.

Genjutsu training was more fun. The little crow didn't cast a single one but I bet she'll remember my nightmares.

I sat on a rock looking as though I didn't run two little genins into the ground, literally. I'm pretty sure they learned their lesson when trying to cheat out of chakra control when I punched out the ground. Now that was fun, seeing their faces when I did.

"I told you, Yuhi-chan." Rin came up and started healing the two females. "Yuu-san is merciless."

Obito nodded vigorously. "I thought Minato-sensei was bad but Yuu-san takes training to a whole new level."

"Fuck." Anko groaned. "Are we still coming back, 'Nai?"

"Yeah..."

I growled and snapped at them. "No you are not! Just because you have a useless fuck of a teacher doesn't mean you can't do this on your own. Go get more senbon and kunai and use each other as target practice! Beat each other up! That's what nii-chan and I did!"

"Keep bothering him girls!" Minato shouted. "You're doing a better job in making him be actively nice!"

"This is him nice?!"

Why were children gravitating towards me? Full grown adults were scared of me but I can't seem to instill the same fear in the little brats before me. Why won't they be afraid?!

Why won't they leave me alone?

I'm not nice, dammit! Fuck off!

 _-Line Break-_

"It's not fair!" Minato whined. "My genin-"

"Chunin."

"-are still in need of my guidance but I'm here because of some Iwa-nin wouldn't sit still!"

"Ma, ma, Minato-kun." Sakumo raised his hands to try and calm him. "Yuu-chan is here isn't he?"

"Which makes it worse because he shouldn't need to be here! He's not fully recovered!" Minato continued to rant. "Look at them! Yuu-chan isn't even fighting the Iwa-nin! Kaito is doing all the work! He's obviously not alright!"

I hissed at him. "You keep on using Hiraishin before I can even touch them!" I felt the well of fire before Kaito sent out a breath. "I want to kill them too, dammit!"

"Nii-chan is just worried that Yuu-chan will track blood in the house again!" He whined as he hugged me. "You scared me last time!"

"I'm on a mission with two blood thirsty siblings." Sakumo threw an explosive kunai in the distance. "It's been worse." He watched an arm fly by in front of his face. "At least Kaito isn't in human form."

We were finally deployed and met with Iwa head on in a bloody massacre. The three of us versus the hundreds of cannon fodder that Iwa sent to their deaths. This was just a massive distraction though, apparently this was just an attack by using an overwhelming force to gain ground on us. They had another smaller team with much more stronger shinobi to pincer us through Suna.

Orochimaru was leading a bigger team to intercept the fuckers. I heard that Tsume, the peacock, and a few more squads were lining the defense because the information was just recently obtained. The only reason why the three of us were even going against an army was because we could actually confirm they were cannon fodder.

Now we know why and it's been fun.

But the moment one of them saw me though, Minato was on top of the fuckers that aimed everything they had to try and kill me. Before I could even retaliate, their blood was already draining from their bodies.

That was fucking annoying.

"Nii-chan! Quit stealing my kills!"

"Yuu-chan, that Iwa-nin had all the intention to-"

"He was going to die! I don't give a fuck about their intentions, I want to kill them!" I snarled and attacked a nearby enemy-nin. "Stop preventing me from doing my mission!"

"Yuu-chan!" Minato cried and whined out. "This is our first mission, in like, forever! Why are you so mean?"

Sakumo sighed listening in. "Can you two focus on the enemy? Or at least try to kill them without the conversation?"

Minato and I cut the enemy in two. "We are!" I shouted angrily. "Tell nii-chan to go the other way!"

"Yuu-chan!"

It was surprising, Minato was so strong on the field. I knew he was stronger than me but seeing him slaughter the masses of Iwa-nin faster and more deadlier than I can was eye-opening. He was so efficient that it left me angry that he wouldn't let me have my hunt. He was supposed to be the nice one that I protected, not a fucking headhunter that hogged all the kills.

I charged up my claws, lengthened them and spread out my chakra to explode everyone's world into a colourful nightmare. If Minato won't let me then I'll have to create my fun then.

I grinned down at the terrified enemy. "You all can blame my brother for this."

Sakumo sighed again. "I feel redundant on this team." He threw another kunai. "Or rather, I feel lazy. Hey! You almost out of chakra yet!"

"No!" Minato and I shouted at the same time making the white-haired man sigh again.

"Just checking!" Sakumo leaned against a tree and just watched as the battle was getting thinned out. "Two monsters in one generation, on the same side, back to back. What a sight." He threw another kunai at a stray Iwa-nin.

"Hey! Sakumo!" I growled at the man standing by. "Get your ass in gear! Go east if you're bored!"

"Geez, you're absolutely ruthless." Sakumo said. "Give them a chance to actually show off something." He disappeared and suddenly lightning flashed and blinded everyone.

I huffed. "He's the show off, lazy dog."

This was fun, more fun than usual. Having to compete and share the hunt was thrilling, I never have gotten paired with other strong ninja before and it was great to know that their were others that can hunt so well. It felt so good to hunt with others, watching them gather and throw their chakra and do it again.

Watch their eyes and hands sharpen against the enemy's flesh and bones.

 _They're like my old friends, we used to have games on who can kill the most on missions._

 _We had bets on who came back the most bloody._

 _I miss them._

I made a sound in my throat before trying to shake off the sadness. Flashes of static and cheerful laughter resounded in my head and I tried to keep them at bay as the Iwa came. It was disconcerting that I wasn't even at the age of my death and the grief was very real.

Suddenly, this wasn't so fun anymore. I wanted to go too bed.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-chan?"

I sighed before looking at him and to the ground. "So you're not weirded out by my like for killing?"

Minato blinked before looking appalled. "Is that what you're worried about? Yuu-chan, I'm worried that one of those Iwa-nin might hurt you! And we're ninja." He stressed. "Yeah it's concerning that you like killing but I rather know that than see you dead."

I still shifted nervously. "So you're not grossed out-"

"Yuu-chan, anyone will be grossed out with how you clawed out that guy's guts out." Minato said in a deadpanned voice. "The only reason I'm not is because _I_ did that myself a while ago. With my kunai." He held up his blood soaked hand. "I don't have that precise chakra control like you do so I had to make do."

"That was awesome." I flushed when I said that out loud. "Where's Sakumo?"

"Here." We both turned to see him drag an Iwa-nin. "Thought we could do a little information gathering too." He held up the frightened man and the Iwa-nin spat at us.

"Fuck you! You tree huggers won't get shit out of me!" He tried to struggle but Sakumo just sighed like he was exasperated at a child.

"If you cooperate, I won't let Minato-kun be the one to kill you." He said in a scolding manner. "As Yuu-chan's big brother, he has quite the grudge."

I frowned. "For what? Iwa never really hurt me in anyway."

Minato just smiled at me and pulled me aside. "Nii-chan is always watching out for you, Yuu-chan." He petted my head. "Don't you worry about it."

"Don't get kissy-kissy on me you fucking pansies!" The Iwa-nin shouted. "I knew the so called Walking Nightmare was just a bitch-"

I watched in surprise on how Minato easily drove his kunai into the loud man's shoulder. Minato had a cold calculated look in his eyes, blank expression that promised pain, and an aura that chilled the air to where I became alert and attentive at his actions.

My excitement shot up at the blood lust.

"You don't seem to understand your situation." Minato said frigidly. "The most dangerous person here to you is me." He pulled out his kunai from the shaking man. "You can hold that scream in? Then you should be able to endure what I'm about to inflict on you."

Seeing this side of Minato was almost up-lifting. That maybe he was a little bit tilted like me but normal enough to where he didn't suffer through the shit that I did. It was almost relieving to see that, _feel that_ , pleased chakra vibrate in the air and to know that I wasn't the only one that liked it. Minato is definitely nicer but his revenges are much more crueler so it seems, it excited me that Minato and I have something in common in things like this even if it's small.

"Are you blushing?"

"W-what?" I looked at Sakumo incredulously.

"Your face is all red, Yuu-chan." He pointed cheerfully. "I never knew you like that kind of stuff. You don't come across as someone-"

"D-don't finish that!" I flushed harder. "And I'm not! I'm not interested in that kind of stuff."

Sakumo looked at me teasingly. "So you just discovered-"

"Stop!" I said in distress. "Why are you talking about that?!"

"Almost twenty and still-"

I threw a kunai at the man. "Shut up!"

"Don't be shy, birdy. I'm actually surprised to took so long for you to develop some kind of sexual drive." Sakumo caught another kunai that I threw at him. "Fetishes are-"

"Fuck off!" I snarled and lunged. "Save that shit for Kakashi!"

"Why do you think I'm practicing on you? Minato-kun did a wonderful job in keeping you pure-"

This time I was successful in tackling him. I hissed and snapped as the older man laughed at me as I punched him in the gut.

It was gratifying that I wasn't alone in my likes but that didn't mean it was a good thing. Morals be damned though, as long as I have my justice I can't really complain. Killing isn't hard for me and knowing morals were skewed in Minato's head was great, I can proceed as usual and continue without feeling guilty doing it in front of him.

It was nice but as long as traitors still breed near us, I can't relax until they're gone.

"Yuu-chan, Sakumo, we're going east!" Minato shouted. "There's another set of bodies there that are actually have the specialized squads to watch out for. If there isn't anything else after this, we can send a summon to deliver our report and hopefully go back home." He said happily. "Yuu-chan, we should all eat at your house!"

"No!" I bristled. "I'm not done with it!"

"But Yuu-chan! Your patio is amazing!"

"Because I sleep out there! I will not have trash to be littered all over it!"

"And we're back to this again." Sakumo sighed. "Which rule was it that stated something against this behavior?"

Going home wasn't a bad thought though, I did want to see the others and maybe see my squad back at the office. I want to see my house finished and Minato and Kushina finally get married but the fucking pricks called the Elder Council were preventing that. Because of the fact that Kushina was the host of Kyuubi and Minato was a candidate of the Hokage position, it was 'too trivial' to say their promises and settle down.

I'd scare them but fucking Danzou was on that shit and was a old war hawk from the first and second war. His words were regarded highly in the council but he can go fuck himself seeing that if he's a war hawk, then I'm a fucking warmongering lizard that'll destroy him. I don't understand his need to be a prick in other people's lives, I think it may be the lack of people in his.

That made me snort, he was a lonely old man.

 _-Line Break-_

My house was finished and completely moved in. I purred in the garden as I was curled up on a rock feeling the sun beat on my skin. It was a two story house with lots of windows and a roof access along with lots of land for me to play around with. I let Minato designed the house like he let me with his and it was stupidly grand for one person.

Too many rooms for me, for such a small looking house, it's deceiving with how many rooms I can't be bothered to count. I took the three rooms nearest to the kitchen for personal use. A library, an art studio, and my bedroom separately.

I personally worked on the garden though, after my visits to the Lizard's domain I wanted to bring a little bit of that to here. Stones nicely carved and my nice, well made rock bed for me to sunbathe on. A little pond with a little waterfall for the sounds of rushing and trickling water and a tree to give shade.

My rock garden was mine. My place of rest.

Minato made sure security seals were placed on the surrounded stone walls that fenced in my place. Placed steel rods and ninja wire netting inside my wooden walls, and Minato's Hiraishin kunai embedded onto a training dummy.

Honestly, it's not like anyone was going to come near this place with the giant tigers still around. There's a reason that I picked the land by the Forest of Death and it definitely wasn't for the company. He was paranoid as fuck and was groaning and moaning still at the fact that I wasn't living with him.

"Yuu-chan."

I growled and looked at my sensei. "What?"

"Don't take that tone with me." Tsunami scowled before shoving a little white-whisped baby in my arms. "Baby sit Yuusuke, Dan and I got called in to the hospital."

Yuusuke was born during the mission, thank god, born a week late but he was a healthy baby. Like all the brats, he seemed more enamored with my hair than anything else. Tsunade-sensei was saying that with his dad's colours and her genes, he might just look like the second Hokage when he grows up.

"Why me?" I grumbled before holding the little squealing baby closer.

"Because you're the godfather." She smirked. "He just ate so entertain him and put him to sleep." And she disappeared.

I scowled and looked at the babbling baby. "You're more squirmy than Kakashi was." I rumbled not knowing what to do. "I still can't believe that they named you after me."

Yuusuke delightfully squealed before bouncing in place. Unlike me, he was a happy child, he was exactly like his father expect for the eyes. Shining bright, brown eyes was all Tsunade-sensei's and I can imagine him having her temper too. It was surreal that everyone I know was spawning little hatchlings and were trusting of me to help them.

And sensei and Dan were planning on another one too. Another one that I'll be responsible for if they ever perish in one way or another. Mikoto too, she's wanting me to be in her baby's life because 'it was only natural to have the medic that help birth him.'

She was only a couple of months from actually giving birth as well and she's quite adamant to have me help even though there were _female_ medics ready and available. The peacock was in agreement with me but Mikoto just waved us off to look for hot sauce for her soup.

"I don't get females." I looked down at the baby trying to reach my hair. "I don't get why you little brats like my hair." I let the small hands tugged on the locks. "Honestly, it's hair, you have it too, barely."

The tugging and pulling didn't hurt, letting Yuusuke do whatever he wants was best seeing he cries when he doesn't have mobility. Watching the tiny creature squirm about on my rock bed, I swiftly took him in my arms and settled in the living room. It was safer and easier to watch the little brat where he won't fall off from the high placed napping spot.

I only had one couch and a folding bed that I used more than the house warming gift. It was nice and low and had more space to lay on than the couch, easy little bed for Yuusuke to crawl on and off with pillows and blankets. Yuusuke seemed to agree with the little bed and latched onto the bright pink and yellow toy that was left here from his last visit.

A loud knocking startled me and I growled in annoyance. "Nobody's home!"

"It's me nii-san, Obito is here with me as well." Kakashi's dull voice came muffled through the door.

"Just come in then! I have Yuusuke with me!" I shouted and heard two pair of feet shuffling in. "What's the problem bra- Who did that?" I immediately focused on Obito's swollen face. "Someone punched you out and you didn't punch back." I growled.

Obito shuffled nervously. "Can you please heal me, Yuu-san? I don't want to face the others like this." He said quietly. "It's bad enough that Kakashi found me."

"So your family is beating you up?" I growled even more.

"N-no!"

"Don't lie." I snapped. "Don't protect the bastards that will hurt their own. They don't deserve family if they do." I looked up and down at him and scowled. "Go take a shower, you're filthy, I'll set aside some clothes for you. They'll be a little big but you'll deal with it. The peacock's lucky that you weren't directly under his protection or else I'd make his life hell."

"Yuu-san-"

I glared at the scared chunin. "No arguing, shower now." I looked at Kakashi. "Find the first aid kit, it should be in one of the bathrooms."

It was done swiftly and silently, having a clean Obito to work on was better than the mess he came in with. It was also easy to glare him into submission when he's in his most vulnerable, out of place, hurt, and unused to me being gentle. He spilled quick without prompting.

"My father hasn't been happy with me because of the fact that I didn't unlock my Sharingan." Obito said meekly. "He's never unlocked his so he was really hoping for me to unlock mine but I've passed the usual time to unlock it and he beat me up for it."

I growled. "So his failures are suddenly yours? Obito, if I remember correctly your father was a career chunin until he was medically discharged. Medically discharged because the Uchiha clan couldn't let him get out of the ranks for assaulting a fellow teammate in a drunken rage."

Obito looked at me in shock as did Kakashi. "W-what?"

I scoffed. "You didn't know? Of course you didn't know, Uchiha pride and all. But yeah, it's the reason why your family is low on the totem pole, why your family's living conditions are poor despite living in the esteemed Uchiha compound." I looked at him hard. "Don't listen to assholes Obito because if anything, you are the shining star in your little house. Tell your father to fuck off."

"B-but I live there! I can't-"

"Stay here." I commanded him. "I will not let you go back to people that will hurt their own. I'll be contacting the peacock and let him know of the situation."

"The peacock?"

"Your clan head."

Obito panicked. "You can't just contact my clan head! I'll be in-"

I scoffed. "Oh please, I've known the peacock since we were in the academy, plus, his wife will be very supportive once this reaches her." I looked down at the paling pre-teen and huffed. "I'm powerful Obito, in both my own power and the connections people can only dream of. I get away with a lot of shit, do you know why?" He shook his head. "It's because unlike most people, I don't flaunt it and people actually respect me and not the power, it goes both ways.

"Even the Hokage respects me as an equal rather than his subordinate." I growled shifting my legs to get comfortable. "Don't underestimate me brat, you are literally way too young to tell me what I can and cannot do."

We were interrupted by Yuusuke's babbling, he was looking up to me and I sighed before picking him up. It seems like he found his way off his little cot and crawled all the way here. I poked his little face before letting him sit on my leg and started bouncing it.

"You're surprisingly good with kids, nii-chan." I looked up lazily and shrugged.

"You were easier to take care of." I said. "Much less fussy and a lot more clingy, you were easy to keep track of that's for sure."

Obito looked a little loss. "You took care of him when he was a baby?"

"Sakumo was insistent of me to see him, he latched onto me faster than a leech could." I grumbled letting Yuusuke cheer happily at the bouncing. "And so did this kid and that Asuma kid now that I think about it."

"Y-you know Asuma?!"

I nodded. "Biwako-san kept making me babysit the kid when she visits the tower, I don't know why though." I glared at Obito and growled. "Now go pick a room and settle in there, Minato furnished all the rooms so it'll be a little dusty seeing I don't bother to clean them. Kakashi, you're good to stay too if you want, I'm sure Sakumo will understand." I walked off with the baby in tow and settled back down on the folding chair. "It's late Yuusuke, time to sleep."

It was going to be great stirring up the hive's nest. It was going to be absolutely great.

This kind of betrayal won't go unpunished.

 _-Line Break-_

Mikoto was furious, like more furious than I'd imagine.

It was great.

"Where is that bastard?! I'll strangle him myself!"

I looked at the peacock smugly. "That's for using me as a streamliner."

"You deal the worst headaches I've ever seen." Fugaku muttered. "I can't believe Shichio is becoming such a man."

"Obito is staying with me." I said bluntly. "I'm not letting him come back until he can learn to stand on his two feet, don't worry, nii-chan's got it."

Fugaku sighed. "I have no qualms over where the child stays but please refrain from putting ideas into his head. He's technically an adult and can do what he pleases but clan politics are another whole matter altogether."

I waved him off. "Just tell your elders that he's learning from the future Hokage candidate and his insane brother more closely. Throw power around like you usually do."

"It's not that simple you volatile simpleton." He glared at me. "I'm currently trying to raise funds for the Police Department and it's been hard press with the elders and the war going on. With so many of our own out and deployed, we've been getting case after case because of the lack of support. The lack of solving of those cases have been a big blow to our reliability with the people and the elders are complaining."

"Then ask them if they're willing to work." I shrugged. "If they pull out bullshit excuses then they have no say in the matter. Family helps their own, doesn't matter if they're retired or not, if they're able-bodied then and willing then they can't complain." I looked at him with a smirk. "Your clan has a lot of pride, it's only natural to use it against yourself."

Fugaka glared. "I will not disrespect my elders."

"You're the clan head though, you were chosen, raised up, and groomed into the position while they didn't." I said testily. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you can't think for yourself in these kinds of situations, it's wartime you overgrown peacock, they literally have limited to no say at all if they're only a hindrance to operations. Tell them to fuck off."

"Yuu-kun!" I was startled at the frantic matriarch coming in with a lot of stuff in her arms. "Make sure Obito-kun is well fed, these are all his clothes and other gear I managed to find. And please, don't traumatize the boy with you antics, keep Kaito-kun at bay please."

Kaito huffed before poofing into existence. "That's not very nice." He crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm a stellar role model!" He twirled and Mikoto just nodded indulgently.

"Of course, if you're going to teach him, make sure he's still in one piece then." She fussed. "No Uchiha should be outcasted like that without fault, we should've checked on that man to at least see if he wasn't doing other despicable acts."

I took the weight off her and sighed. "Yes, yes, and don't forget to take your supplements and relax Mikoto, have a seat and stop drinking your green tea." I sent a clone to take away on the stuff. "I told you ginger tea, if you want to keep your nausea at bay."

"There's nothing wrong with a cup or two." She dismissed me.

"Seeing as you are now pouring your third one can only speak on how much you drank throughout the day." I shook my head. "Don't exert yourself and take a nap, you're making your husband nervous." I pointed my thumb his way.

Mikoto giggled. "Don't worry about it Yuu-kun, Hitomi-chan and Kushina-chan have been keeping me company so I've been at stress-free for a while now." She smiled. "You should come by more often too."

"Seeing as you refuse to see any other medic available?" I looked at her blankly. "I'm coming here more times than I like." I heard the peacock grunt in agreement.

"You and Fugaku get along well enough, I don't see a problem seeing you're aren't on missions." She said happily. "Let's have tea together, Yuu-kun."

"She's your wife."

"Yes she is, now go have tea with her before she starts throwing a fit."

"Again, she's your wife, you should be entertaining her."

"I have business to conduct."

"And I don't? She's your wife."

It's a fucking mess within the Uchiha clan definitely but I have a bigger mess to deal with. The fallout of the war is staggering and the number of refugees and orphans that are coming in is overwhelming and I'm the one to sort out the possible plans and manage the influx of sheep for some reason. For a good reason.

Danzou was dipping his hands into possible recruits for his little project. It's been nearly impossible to break in into his house and we're now relying on his subtle movements to keep track of his activities. Unfortunately for him, I'm able to spot almost everything he's been doing. Knowing exactly who he's connected to and who those connections are connected to, I can easily mark which documents are his workings.

But unfortunately for me, the Hokage is letting him have his little army until this war is over.

I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all. We didn't need a secret force, I can easily do all the assassination missions and everything else Danzou was trying to build up but the Hokage was in a disagreement saying that we needed all the forces we could get during this war.

But I knew something that I knew the Hokage wouldn't listen to. His shadow was planning on stealing children from the clans, his mark was everywhere and I was starting to see it near the outskirts of the Uchiha wall.

"Hey, Fugaku?" I watched Mikoto merrily make tea at the kitchen.

I could feel him tense. "What?"

"Watch the shadows carefully, watch anyone that doesn't belong, and tell me if there is a missing kid from your clan." I gave him a side glance. " _Any_ clan."

He was gritting his teeth under his calm posture. "Within our own walls?"

"It's supposed to be stopped after the war's over but you know how people can get." I looked at him seriously. "For now, it's supposed to be the good of Konoha but in the end it'll benefit one person in peacetime when everyone's not so tense."

He nodded sharply at me. "I'll bring it up in the next council meeting."

"Don't forget the privacy seals." I said to him. "And keep only your heads, Anbu aren't the only forces around now. It's safe seeing your people have your eyes, same with the Hyuuga but old grudges haven't been lost."

"So what do you think I should do?" He was struggling to keep calm. "It's difficult with the war, we can't exactly move quietly."

"Make connections." I said seriously. "Open your force, or at least make them look friendlier, communicate with the sheep and even the other heads. He can't move against you if you have others to back you." I grimaced. "It's the same reason why I've not disappeared or had an accident. He fucking hates me because I've been backlogging a lot of shit he wanted to get through." I smirked. "But I won't be able to move as freely and I have to train harder to prevent miss ranked missions from killing me."

Fugaku nodded uneasily. "Very well, I'm sure there're others know about this?"

"Only you and the Hokage." I tapped my fingers. "It's hard to talk to actively others for me. This was an opportunity seeing the Hokage is too soft to move against him."

"Technically you're being treasonous for doing it yourself."

"I'm not doing anything, I'm merely talking to a peacock."

"You have surprisingly loose lips."

"What exactly were we talking about though?" I tilted my head. "We're not exactly people that would hold a full conversation."

"No. We're not."

 _-Line Break-_

I was startled seeing Shikaku at my front door, he was exhausted looking. The bags under his eyes and sagging shoulders told me how much the war impacted him, he was drowning in the Intelligence department and from his recent encounter with Kumo-nin.

"What are you doing here?"

"You smell like paint." He said softly. "You've been busy."

I was in a pair of clothes that I didn't mind getting paint on, they were a simple, black long sleeves and black pants seeing my other clothes were 'too expensive' to get paint on or whatever. I had my hair pinned up because paint was a bitch to get out of hair. I would get an apron, but I had that bad habit of wiping paint off my hands onto my arms and sides.

I huffed. "Everybody's been busy, I've just found time to continue on my projects that doesn't involve my shinobi life." I eyed him before sighing. "Hurry and come in, the kids aren't here for once so we'll be able to talk peacefully. Wipe your feet on the mat before coming in."

I led the Nara into the kitchen and I easily brought out another cup and poured him some tea I was having earlier during my break from painting. I sat down into the chair across his and stared at him silently demanding what he was doing here.

"Sorry for stopping by, I wanted to see you." He said. "It's been a while, a long time, since we've talked properly."

I took a sip of my tea and nodded. "It's been awhile."

"You've calmed down a lot."

"I've worked out a lot of personal issues but that doesn't mean I'm calm." I didn't look at him. "I don't think you've met my other half yet."

 _I don't want to meet him._

"Other half?"

I looked at him boredly. "The half that was... encouraging my episodes." I said carefully. "He doesn't come out like Kaito does but he's the part of me that was insistent on killing everyone. He's the one that's calmed down."

 _I can still drive you mad._

"He's difficult to work with but keeps me alive."

"So you don't have your episodes anymore?"

I looked up in wry amusement. "Oh I still have them, sensei said I have a level of schizophrenia that's more serious than not. She says that unlike others that are diagnosed, I can separate my own realities and precieve it accordingly. Seeing I can safely say I've had it for all my life, it's easier for me to deal with since it's all I've known.

"Puberty and trying to cope with my Sight and Sage training however was driving me insane to where even Kaito couldn't keep my mind intact any longer." I kept my gaze on him steady. "It didn't help the fact that my other self was happy to encourage my fits."

"Yuu-kun..."

I sighed. "Shikaku, why are you here?"

"I've talked to Yoshino before I came here." He admitted. "I wanted to start over with both of you as friends than have this strained tension any longer. I want both of you to start over as well because it's my fault in the first place you guys were crossed."

"Friends?" I asked confused. "You still want to be friends?"

Shikaku frowned. "Of course, you are one of the few people I like to deal with, why wouldn't I?"

I looked away. "I wasn't exactly nice to you."

"You weren't nice to anybody, if I remember correctly you literally put Sakumo-san in the hospital for an unknown reason and yet you both are closer than ever."

I frowned. "Are we?"

Shikaku sighed. "You're hopeless."

I huffed. "Sorry that I don't interact like normal humans, I'm kind of special here."

There was an odd silence, an awkward relief that floated through and I internally twitched at it. Shikaku looked at me softly before finally drinking his tea and setting it down.

"Do you want to come over and play shogi?" He asked softly. "We're long over due for that match."

"And meet up with your old man? You need to bribe me better, Shikaku." I leaned on my hand boredly. "If I remember correctly, you old man tried to bribe me with sweets when I was four, I hate sweets."

Shikaku's lips twitched. "I can let you pet the deer if they allow you to."

I twitched with interest. "I want assurance on that."

I liked deer. The doe were pretty to look at and the bucks were majestic when I catch a glimpse of them. They were also very good for grilling and turning into jerky but I doubt that he'll let me have his precious family deer to do that to.

They'll probably run from me, I'm too much of a predator for them not too.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-san..."

"Obito, remember to pack more rations." I said giving him a scroll. "And make sure Minato gets that, he's been needing more medical kits."

"Yuu-san, you're dotting on me."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Am I?"

"...I'm not sure."

Kakashi sighed. "Nii-san, we're fine. We're going to be late if we stay here any longer."

"Yuu-sensei has a pretty sweet house though."

"Anko! You can't just dig into other people's fridges!"

"Yuu-sensei doesn't seem to mind, 'Nai." Anko waved an apple. "He's such a health freak, I haven't found anything good to snack on."

"I can't believe I'm in Yuu-san's house." Asuma looked dazed.

I twitched. "Why the hell are you brats gathered in my house anyways? And who're these?"

"My name is Maito Gai!" I twitched again at his introduction. "And this is my teammates Shiranui Genma and Ebisu! I wanted to meet my eternal rival's beloved nii-san!" He pointed to a kid wearing a blue bandana chewing on a senbon and a kid wearing circular black glasses.

I tried to remember them. "Chouza's team?"

Gai's smile sparkled even more. "Yes! I see that our team is well known-"

"Excuse his exuberance, Torito-sama!" Ebisu bowed apologetically. "It is an honour to meet such a legendary ninja as such as yourself!"

"Sure. But seriously, I'm not running a daycare."

"Sensei!" Kurenai looked determined. "You promised if I get to a point in my chakra control, you'll help me in my genjutsu!"

"I did, didn't I." I frowned and looked at her and tapped my fingers. "Fine, but the rest of you? Go away."

Anko whined. "I'm staying with 'Nai! Orochimaru-sensei is so boring and I rather not hang out with him in his labs if I don't have to."

There was a round of agreement and Gai was on his knees. "Torito-san! Please let me sit in on your training sessions! I would like to participate as well if I can!"

I slowly looked over the little mix of chunin and genin before nodding. "Fine, if you're going to waste my time then all of you better get something out of it."

Obito got up promptly. "And would you look at that? It's time to leave for our mission. Bakashi! Eat my dust!" Smart.

Kakashi simply disappeared.

A smirk spread over my features and everyone shivered. "Shall we begin?"

I had a lot of land. Beyond my backyard was a mile's worth of training grounds that I used religiously as per the various upturned earth and scorch marks tell. The upturned earth also act as nice obstacles for them to trip over as I chased and aimed at them.

Gai was a fucking stamina freak but I was still faster than him, like hell I was going to let an annoying chunin out speed me.

Genma was actually the first person to actually throw senbon back. I chuckled at his twitching form when I turned him into a pin-cushion.

Ebisu was just basic. Showing off everything in a step-by-step manner that I stomped down fast.

Asuma did the smart thing and actually tried to hide from me. That is, if he could've. I sent Anko to flush him and as I concentrated on her friend.

"You have absolutely no imagination." I told her bluntly. "Don't take me too seriously because that's what I think I all people but for me, genjutsu isn't about tricking people but rather driving them insane."

"So I should-"

I held up my hand to stop her. "That's what genjustu is to me. Ninjutsu and taijustu come in various forms right?" She nodded. "Depending on the person, we can breathe fire or summon ice, fight like a bird or stand strong as a mountain. There are thousands of jutsus and styles catered to people and they can pick and chose what fits them the most but can you say the same for genjutsu?"

Kurenai hesitated and shook her head. "No, in fact, I can't really think of anything different other than your style of genjutsu."

I nodded. "Because people have absolutely no imagination. From 'I am a friend' to mentally scarring the shit out of people, I can say I'm the only one with a genjutsu that can physically harm people." Kaito puffed out and bowed. "Kaito here was created when I was four, he is literally my imaginary friend that killed more people that I have and that is the scary part of my genjutsu. People have been tricked into killing each other or themselves but never have been physically killed by one until I came along. I'm actually surprised that the Kurama clan has left me alone for so long.

"Anyways, the reason why my genjutsus are insanity pushing is because I myself am insane." I tapped my head. "Think about it little crow, the things I sprout out are unlike you've seen, right?"

"But you're still tricking people's perceptions though."

I huffed. "I'm fucking insane, I deny other people's logic on a daily basis. Forget about that shit."

"I think I get what you're saying though." She looked at her hands tentatively "You want me to create my own style rather than use the already set jutsus. I never seen you use any of the standard genjutsus, I don't think I've ever seen you do a hand sign."

"Yeah, if my muscle memory didn't fail me I would've forgotten how to do the signs." I flexed out my chakra. "I don't use ninjutsu, I don't really have a set taijutsu style seeing the Lizard's style is not a fucking style." I muttered under my breath. "And even my genjutsu is fucking weird. I am not the standard and there for not the person to go for lessons." I looked down at her.

"But you can breathe fire! And control the wind!" She looked at me in shock.

"That's pure chakra control, little crow." I patted her head. "Compare to me, everyone else sucks at it, I don't understand why they're so bad at it but I simply think I'm just better."

It was easier to think that way. The collective shinobi that can't compare to the people I personally know because to me, they all feel and look the same. The uniqueness of my own and their persistence help me separate them as individuals rather than lump them together like the collective mass.

Like how I was finally noticing my team, the important ones anyways. Mai was on her way of becoming something and Juuichi was like a haggard secretary that really needed a vacation. There was Akai too, I think.

I hated sheep.

There was chakra flare that drew me out of my thoughts and then Chouza appeared looking a little worried. I looked over and waved as if I didn't put his team in a pathetic state, because I didn't, they asked for it.

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Your brats are the ones that invited themselves in." I huffed. "It's not my fault they wanted to crowd my house, actually, you can blame Kakashi." I looked down at Kurenai at twitched annoyed. "Why are you still here? Scram!"

"But sensei! I still haven't figured out how to create my own style!"

"You don't create a style, you build it up." I said annoyed. "When it comes to genjutsu, you can't just use the jutsu and expect it to work at its fullest. It's the reason why it seems so weak in the first place. Use your imagination brat."

Kurenai breathe out a frustrated growl. "I don't understand why I need to start from scratch though!"

"Genjutsu isn't like ninjutsu or taijutsu." I flicked a rock at her. "You can practice it as much as you can but you'll never truly cast a genjutsu like the original creator did. After all, genjutsu was meant to cause mental damage originally, can you truly deploy the same feelings as the person who first created the genjutsu you have under your arsenal?"

I let out my chakra and watched her shiver. Kaito grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled her up into his arms before twirling her like a ballerina. She screamed when the illusion tossed her in the air and threw her into the pond near the forest. I snorted at Kaito when he bowed to me.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Tell that to Kaito, I have no control over his exuberance." I laid down into the grass. "If you're here for your team then hurry up and take them. While you're at it take Asuma and the girls, today was supposed to be my day off."

Chouza laughed. "They seem to like you though! And you don't seem to mind them as much as other people."

"That's because they're still fledglings, they'll learn soon enough."

"Sensei." Genma groaned. "Can we cancel today's training? It was a mistake coming here."

I pointed. "See? He's learning."

"Where's Gai?" Chouza squinted his eyes in search for him.

"He's in a tree." I said. "Kid's fast but not fast enough."

"And Asuma's here?"

"Anko is currently giving him hell." I closed my eyes and rumbled happily. "My favourite brat so far."

He didn't say anything after that. I let myself doze off for a bit letting the man ponder his thoughts as his team was recovering slowly. Kaito's antics brought out amusement from me as he teased a very angry little crow who looked like a drowned cat at the moment. Asuma was being dragged by his legs by Anko and the budding snake user herself was laughing her ass off.

She started apprenticing under Orochimaru after she passed her chunin exams. That was an interesting turn of events seeing she seemed too out going for his tastes.

Regardless, this was the kind of company I didn't mind. Children were easy to read and have yet to learn the extent of how cruel life can be. They haven't learn to guard their eyes, restrict their words, or try to seek out things they have no business in. They were safe to let close, I didn't have to talk to them and they entertained themselves well enough.

Chouza was one of the few I know who wouldn't try to hurt me. He had a kind heart like his father, his whole clan. He made good food and he had a nice air that hung around him. The only time I see deceit is when he's hiding his family's secrets, their secret recipes mostly. I would love to get my hands on their marinated meat recipes.

"You seem happy Yuu-kun."

"I was thinking about your family's food." I rumbled hungrily. "I think I'll stop by the restaurant later."

Chouza laughed again. "You haven't come by in years! And you're still not getting a single recipe."

"I know, that's why I'm going to risk the sheep's live walking through the streets. For good food."

"Glad to know." Chouza suddenly felt nervous making me look at him. "The clans are going to have a potluck style gathering soon."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Wanna come? It's being hosted at my family's compound so we'll have a good spread of food besides what the others will bring."

Oh fuck. That was a good bribe.

But there's going to be other people there. Can I risk my little sanity for food?

 _Good food? Yes, we were a glutton then and a glutton now._

Oh but fuck. Other important people might be there, a gathering this big can't exclude people like sensei and the pervert. It's considered rude.

 _Akimichi's food though..._

"Dammit, I'll go. I want to take home food though." I said painfully.

Chouza just grinned at me knowingly. "Just so you know so that you don't get mad at me, the others asked me to bribe you."

"I kind of figured but I want a separate spread to take home."

"I got you, friend."

 _Friend indeed._

 _-Line Break-_

I frowned seeing Orochimaru again but I was pleasantly surprised at the lack of malice in the air. "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to invite you out for tea." He said pleasantly. "I've just realized how much your job entails and wanted to pick at your brain a bit."

The office was deathly quiet at our interactions and I could feel their curiosities pouring out of them. I can tell their not so quiet mutters were bothering Orochimaru and I looked at him amused.

I knew exactly why the snake was so nice now. How could I not? The Lizards let me watch that part of the forest explode in paint after all. I didn't give a damn about the repercussions because why should I? It was a prank war between summons and the Snakes were fucking hilarious in muzzling Ryuume.

They still lost though.

"I've never expected the Snake Sannin to be so forward in our conversation, you definitely weren't last time." I prodded him with a smirk.

The snake gave me a strained smile. "Yes but I've done my research and found out quickly that it's better to be direct with you. My Snakes have encountered your Lizards again and it seems that there was an agreement made."

"Ah, politics within the summoning realms." I leaned on my hand amused. "What happened? Territory disputes? A little skirmish?"

"Territory." Orochimaru said annoyed and his eyes slitted more. "Snakes lost and your Lizards said to make nice with you, might as well do something productive along the way."

I put down my pen and leaned back in my chair. "Unfortunately for you I don't go to tea houses in the village."

"I wasn't asking to invite you out into the village but for tea." He said slipping me a piece of paper. "One can have tea anywhere."

I glanced what was written in the folded paper and nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

The moment he took a step out of my office was the moment he let loose of his irritation and let it scare away the scattering chunin. I snorted and was surprised at another turn of events. Summon contracts were complicated and it's not surprising that Orochimaru was being so out of character because of the issue.

Because you were the summoner also meant that you were part of the them as well. I got that clarification from Ryuume and he seemed very interested at the fact that the Snake summoner was residing in the same village as me.

It was going to be interesting to make Orochimaru uncomfortable.

"Did you just accepted a date with Orochimaru-sama?"

I glared at Mai. "It's not a date, get your head out of the damn gutter and get back to work. All of you."

"Yuu-san, you don't really scare me anymore and I'm dying to know if Orochimaru-sama actually takes an interest in you." Mai squealed making me cringe. "It's weird but I can see it working!"

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "I am not dating, _period._ " I growled. "I have enough trouble with relationships to last me this life time."

"You don't give them a chance, Yuu-san!" Mai looked determined. "You're so young! You should be looking for love!"

"No." The bile crept in my mouth. "I look at my brother and Scarlet along with all the others and wonder what they see that I don't. It's disgusting."

"But you tolerate their behavior."

"No I don't. Why do you think I live separately from them?"

Mai stomped her feet. "Why can't you let yourself be happy?"

I twitched my eye. "Don't you have jonin test to prepare for? I believe I can help in ensuring your success." I let the air around us become heavy.

"You're right! No need for that, I'll take my leave now."

I was becoming soft. The people around me were becoming soft but still had the underlining demon that could be taken out anytime. The edges of my insanity was still there but those edges felt dull these days. My need to snap and bite was out of annoyance than an actual threat to the offender.

It was weird to say that the world seemed clearer, the static I lived in made it feel like I was living in a dream. I still stay clear of the streets as they trigger my fits, keep going on the more bloody missions to sate my blood lust, keep an eye out for my own because they help.

It's like I finally found a rhythm to match my chaotic mind but I know it won't take much to disrupt it again.

"Tell me all about it later, Yuu-san!"

"Woman! He's like ten years older than me! Quit spreading bullshit like that and fuck off!"

Why can't people lay off?!

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello! Another chapter for you all. I'm about ten chapters ahead in this story but unfortunately I'm at an impasse. My progress on this story has slowed down by a lot but I think I'm slowly making my way over it. Usually I have another good five chapters added to the waiting list so it's going to be harder to update like I usually down once I get there.

Hopefully I don't when I get there. I rather like the fact this story has gotten as popular as it did.

Thanks for your support!

 _August 30, 2017- Finished.  
October 24, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

"You are quite the Jack-of-all-trades, Torito-kun." Orochimaru started out. "Have a wide range of skill sets and yet you still stick with search and destroy missions when you could be useful in the more interesting missions or occupations."

I shrugged and sniffed my tea. "True, but you underestimate the freedom that come with my preferred mission choices. As a scientist and researcher, you understand that time is a valuable thing when something of interest pops up."

Orochimaru took a sip from his tea to hide a smile. "Of course, but what is it that interest you, Torito-kun? You were constantly switching weapons, methods, and even styles. You seemed to settle down recently but I still see you experimenting with your chakra, expanding your elemental ranges to be exact."

"And for a scientist, you're rather dull in your own method of killing. I haven't seen anything new despite your need to learn everything about ninjutsu and jutsu in general. Biology is interesting as a medic but one can only do so much within moral restrictions." I said smoothly and I watch him tense slightly.

"Yes, that is true. How do you find interest in other things without abandoning everything you know? The interesting rumour of your painting skills seemed so mundane compare to your occupation and personality." He teetered the subject.

We were on top of the Hokage Monument drinking tea. A table and some cushions were set up as if we weren't in a totally in appropriate place to have a mock tea ceremony. The curious chakra signatures bristled my senses but I was more interested by Orochimaru's semi-awkward attempt at fishing for a conversation and not fall back into his usual manipulative silver tongue.

He knew that doesn't work on me, which got me curious, and I think he knew for a fact that crazy and genius had a fine line in between them and knows that we were both. He was just a little more genius and I was a little more crazy, it must be quite a sight for the two of us to be sitting together. Our audience wasn't really trying hard to hide themselves and it was distracting.

"Tell me Orochimaru-san, what interests you the most?" I asked lightly glancing at the treeline.

"Life, it's quite interesting how it evolves and adapts." He said smoothly. "I've even pondered if it's possible to bring it back as well."

I hummed not surprised or even interested at that. "If that's what you're interested in then I guess mine would be death." His eyebrows quirked. "It's always been easy for me to kill you see, and since I've been alive in this life I always been thinking about it. How fragile both the enemy and our allies are, how it would be so easy to snuff out their fire despite how easily it can ravage everything in its way."

 _So, so easy._

 _Yet you don't._

"It would be easy to do it, but then, if you have the dreams that I do then you'd realize that I have been cheating in this game."

"Game?" He looked perplexed. "This 'game' as you say has a very permanent end."

"To this life yes, but if you ever sift through my memories one day you'd hold the same detached fascination as I do." I looked up wistfully before giving him a dangerous glint. "It's like playing a game like I said, only this time around, I'm not in a rush to beat it."

He frowned feeling insulted. "Detached fascination. A game. I feel like this is the insanity you are hiding from the world Torito-kun. You're not making much sense."

I sighed and instantly became uninterested. "And you just became boring."

There was a silence between us before Orochimaru smiled as if he figured out something. "What interests you, Torito-kun? Personally I mean, life and death are end goals I see now so what is your drive?"

"Live life and let life live." I said simply. "The only reason why I haven't been thrown into the pits is because your esteemed sensei understands my sense of freedom. In turn, I don't uproot and protect my own as long as I'm here."

"But your drive?"

"I don't. Why do you think the Hokage keeps me so close?" I looked at Orochimaru boredly. "Why people keep me so close? They know the moment we drift apart is the moment I'll disappear and they know they'll lose something far too valuable if I do. I'm the shogi piece everyone keeps, the final card that'll complete the deck." I looked up to him. "The player the enemy will always try to get rid of first."

"Oh? You're awfully confident."

I looked up at him and gave him my best smile before leaning in and slipping a piece of paper to him. "He may think he makes the rules but in the end, he's just another puppet to be played with." I whispered closely. "Unlike him, I always see the strings he pulls, whether I want to or not."

The emotions that played in Orochimaru's eyes was priceless. My piercing stare told him to give up while he can or face my wrath. This village has not been kind to him, but it wasn't kind to me either. If he wants to continue his path then I'll let him but he will face the consequences if he gets caught.

The unsung hero of the Sannin. His efforts were eclipsed by his teammates and the younger generations and I could see his cemented loyalty crumbling under the wear of the years. The genius of geniuses was being forgotten and scorn and he took refuge in his work to keep out the chatter. It was pathetic but I could relate.

Sheep can do a lot of damage, especially when they're protected by their herders and their dogs. He was slowly dissociating himself from his loyalties and looking to other means to distract himself from the prying and whispers.

The only reason that it was taking so long for him to disappear was because of those loyalties.

"How do you know you're not a puppet yourself?" Orochimaru leaned in curiously. "What makes you think you're not being played right now?"

I mirrored Orochimaru's actions and whispered. "Because you can't kill puppets, they're not alive after all." I chuckled at his frown. "No, you can only destroy them."

My smile was vicious and the look on his face assured me that I succeeded in driving my message home. The contemplating thoughts going through his mask was easily seen through as his eyes were weighing the pros and cons on which side to take.

Mine.

Or Danzou's.

I hated people, but that didn't mean I wasn't uninformed. Far fucking from it. If I want to continue to play this game of life then I had to watch out for people that want to take me out. I was currently one of the many people on Danzou's shit list so it's only natural that I retaliate before he can strike me.

Orochimaru's involvement can only help me. He was a mark that can easily flourish in the grand scheme of things, or be painted over for getting in the way. But as an artist and him being a snake, I think we both can be flexible and be smart about our mutual acquaintance.

It was cute that the old man thinks he can slink by without anybody noticing, but I did. And I know his plans.

He can go fuck himself if he thinks he can hurt my own.

I've played and paid the game too long to lose through ignorance.

"How old are you, Torito-kun?"

"Physically, I'm twenty now."

"And mentally?"

"Forty-eight."

Orochimaru looked at me with interest before straining another smile. "I think, I lost this one, I haven't learned anything new that's relevant."

"Of course not, just because our thought structure is about the same doesn't mean we are." I waved him off. "Living life with the similar people would rather lead to a dull death wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite, I'm quite interested in picking your head a little more. Would you like to meet up again?"

I'm tired of like this, the eyes that were watching us needled my senses so a private environment will be much more preferred than this 'strategically' place meeting spot. Orochimaru may benefit being under Danzou's influence but my Sight has never failed me from seeing the truth and the Snake Sannin realizes that.

It'd be a real shame if he does gets outed for any future actions he might take. I think I could really like him as a person now if he keeps away from his malice and fake masks along with questionable company. He was actually pleasant and interesting to talk to.

 _I still say we should kill him. People don't change like this._

 _-Line Break-_

I bristled at the surrounding people and held in my growls as I went to corner to corner to avoid the more boisterous figures at this gathering. I stalked away and glared at the crowds trying to figure out how to get myself away without compromising my food.

"Yuu-chan!"

I twitched and went the other way avoiding the bouncing cheery blonde at this gathering. One good thing about crowds is that it was easy to hide in them, but having bright indigo hair made it still tough.

"Sensei!"

"Fuck, why the hell is she here?" I moved away twitching and shaking. "Probably came with a friend." I muttered.

"Yuu-kun."

I growled at Shikaku. "I shouldn't have come. I don't understand why I had a lapse in my thoughts and put myself in this torture." I spat out shaking. "Fuck this shit."

I escaped through the window and sat on the roof settling down from my rushing blood. I growled at the smell of food wafting in from one of the vents up here and I huffed annoyed remembering why I was here.

I laid down on my back and stared at the sky. "I need to take leave again."

"I would love for you to do that." I twitched at Minato's appearance. "But unfortunately you can't with the war going on."

"Unfortunately." I repeated. "But I'm getting my fill."

"So I heard you've been hanging around Orochimaru recently." Minato started off almost accusatory.

I rolled my eyes. "And? The man is interesting to talk to."

Minato looked like he swallowed something sour. "But he's so suspicious! He has a creepy laugh and I feel like he's hiding something big and illegal." He stressed the last word. "And I don't think he likes me."

"And my need for blood and gore doesn't set off warning bells? I guess your fear of the dark hasn't gone away." I snarked. "He approached me because of a dispute between our summons and his lost. Making nice with me was one of the reparations so I highly doubt he'll risk his family's summoning contract over one person."

In fact, it'll benefit him if he doesn't side with Danzou.

"Dispute?" Minato muttered. "Family's summoning contract?"

I sighed. "We just talked nii-chan, talk and have tea. It's actually interesting when he brings his research with him and discuss over those."

"Which are?"

"His old family research and stuff, from before or during the first war."

There was a silence to let Minato's disbelief sink and let them fester in his mind. I stared at him blankly as he went through a series of expressions and thoughts and I wondered if he would change colour too. I don't know why people are making a big deal about it, isn't socialization one of the big things that they wanted us reclusive people to do?

"You guys actually talk about things like that? Like, make small talk too?"

"We have intelligent conversations and have it over tea, what the hell is the problem?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "We're not plotting to destroy the world, though, I do voice my interest in killing off the sheep."

Minato gripped my shoulders with both hands. "Yuu-chan, you do know he's like ten-fifteen years older-"

I kicked him hard in the stomach and off the roof. I was not about to have that conversation with him and was tired of people trying to butt in about my lack of love life and their stupid assumptions. I still didn't understand why it was so concerning and why they insist on me going out and find someone.

And for some reason they think my non-existent, future partner is a male. A _dominant_ male because my physical characteristics and personality summed up my need for a stronger significant other in my life. They keep telling me that I was some sort of _insecure_.

Suffice to say that week was very unpleasant to work in the tower.

I sighed as I circled my thoughts back to my current situation. "I need to leave."

Because this was not a torture I'm willing to risk food for anymore. I really did have a lapse in thought if I was willing to let my crazy take me to a populated event. It was too easy to escape the dull roar of the gathered clans, easy to Shunshin myself away from the noise and back home.

This was depressing, I haven't gotten any better with handling crowds even if the static didn't come as fast. But the trembling and heart pounding didn't get any better, the itch to sheathe out my claws and lash out didn't dull.

I hissed at a knock on my door and swung it open harshly to snarl at them. I was surprised to see Orochimaru looking amused at me and I hissed at him angrily.

"What do you want?!"

The snake raised an eyebrow. "Can't a friend visit?"

"Can't you see I'm occupied?" I bared my teeth at him. "And since when were we friends?"

"You're so harsh Torito-kun, I saw you at the gathering and then felt you leave. I got curious."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Go away then, unless you're offering a fight I don't want to deal with anyone." I growled.

His pale lips quirked up. "I think I will, what better way to get to know my fellow shinobi than a friendly spar?"

My eyes dilated before retracting into slits. My teeth lengthen and I knew my sage markings were appearing on my face. I could see Orochimaru watch in fascination before my instincts demanded to fulfill the challenge.

"I'll make you think twice about challenging me." I rumbled out. "Your Snakes lost to my Lizards, what makes you think you can win?"

"Torito-kun, I should be the one saying that." His mirroring reptilian features challenged mine. "You've advance far and faster than any other person I've seen including myself, but I'm still your superior."

I snarled and lunged at the slippery snake and we proceeded to take our fight to the Forest of Death.

My blood was singing and I wasn't going to stop.

 _-Line Break-_

I was hurt. Bad.

But I felt so free!

I lunged at the snake that was rearing his own head to strike and we clashed with my claws and his sword before we retreated away to spew fire at each other. My body was singing at the rush and I breathe in another breath to launch another set of scorching flames at him as he circled around and summoned water.

The taste of my burnt blood on my lips made me happy, the rush of adrenaline and an opponent that can match and even surpass my own put a thrill that I didn't even know I liked. I tore through the water with my superior chakra control and roared with fury and passion.

But I missed though, but that's fine.

"You are deserving of your S-Rank status, Torito-kun." Orochimaru complemented. "Not many can force through my jutsus like you have, your chakra control seems to surpass Tsunade's."

"You're aren't to bad yourself." I was grinning madly. "You got me real good with your sword."

"Your claws aren't just for show either."

I showed teeth and the wind suddenly picked up. "Let me show you them closely then!" I clawed the air and sent columns of sharp wind chakra that cut through everything in their path.

"Your control is almost like a kekkei genkai, it's fascinating." He raised his blade and swung down to release a similar chakra wave. "Without a conduit too!"

We fought, we fought for hours but we still could keep going if Orochimaru's superior tactics and skills didn't wear me down. I lost a lot of blood but that didn't mean the Snake Sannin wasn't in any better shape either. He had this freaky skin shedding jutsu he learned from the snakes that act almost like a clone and substitution jutsu as one. He'd be dead twice over if not for that but I can't complain about over using a skill that works.

We both prepared to lunge again but smoke filtered between us and we both directed our fire to the offending intruder of our fight. I was angry at the intruder and I let them know when I threw down columns of wind chakra that cut the air.

"Fuck! My hair!"

"Fuck you, pervert!" I hissed and snarled. "This is my fight!"

The smoke cleared and I saw a large toad with a gashed body armour and the pervert holding his hacked hair. I hissed at the sight of him as he looked up with a glare.

"You two weren't fighting, you were killing each other!" Jiraiya accused pointing his finger at us. "You can't just throw chakra around like that and not be fighting an army!"

Orochimaru scoffed. "It's been a while since I've had a good challenge, stretch out my reserves like this, I think I'll be going to the hospital soon." He looked over to the bloody gash that I gave him on his shoulder. "It's too bad that we were interrupted, we should do this again, Torito-kun."

I huffed. "Yeah, I need to see a poison specialist too. Your poisons are now settling in." I growled at my numb arms.

Orochimaru smiled. "I'm surprised how much immunity you do have seeing you didn't dabble much in poisons too long."

"Some of my summons have poison glands, regardless of me continuing my upkeep didn't matter when I had lizards that were all too happy to bite me." I chuffed shaking off the nature chakra. "Damn assholes."

I was startled when Orochimaru was next to me by a burst of Shunshin. "I have the antidotes on me, would you like to go to the hospital together?"

"Why?" I gave him a wary look. "I gave you blood, crusty hair."

"So did I, but I would rather not walk in a public place in this kind of state without reason." He gesture to me. "You are far more powerful than I took you for, a little more powerful than the mutt."

"Sakumo?"

"Yes."

I could definitely get along with this awkward man. Once he stops working with Danzou that is, I really hope this would become something routine-like because this helps a lot. I felt a lot better from my rising fit and it took a whole lot less time to recover from it.

Danzou needs to go now.

 _-Line Break-_

Jiraiya stood relaxed in the room filled with a few other people. He grew back his hair with a jutsu but he was still annoyed at the fact that it got cut off. The Hokage smoked his pipe, Minato stood a little more stiffer, and Tsunade looked annoyed at being here.

"Why are we here?" The medic complained. "So Orochimaru and the brat had a little tussle, they had fun, they're _guys_." She stressed. "I think it's good for them."

"Tsunade-hime, the fact that they get along so well all of a sudden worries me." Jiraiya said. "And the kid likes him!"

Tsunade scoffed. "I think the two needed that fight, never seen a pair of ninja come to the hospital so satisfied. Fucking scared the shit out of the staff and patients though." She picked at her nails. "They're finally exercising that excess testosterone they've built up, I prefer that then doing it on missions."

"Orochimaru doesn't make nice." The Toad Sage stressed. "Torito Yuu doesn't make nice. Orochimaru approached him and suddenly there are rumours of them being lovers!"

"What?!" Minato squawked and made a distressed noise. "He's too old for Yuu-chan!" He breathed harshly before calming down. "Actually Yuu-chan told me why Orochimaru approached him today."

"Oh?" Hiruzen looked interested. "Do tell."

"Yuu-chan said there was a dispute between the Snakes and Lizards and the Snakes lost." Minato relayed. "I guess a temporary alliance treaty was made because Yuu-chan said Orochimaru had to be nice to him."

Jiraiya gawked. "I don't believe that, there is no way the snake-bastard would comply to that."

The Hokage hummed. "That's actually not too far-fetched. Since their summoners are already within proximity of each other, the Lizards saw this as an opportunity to help their summoner. I don't know how politics goes within the summoning realms but I can assume it's similar to ours. The Apes are constantly complaining about the other animal summons within the forests they live in."

Minato nodded. "We could ask the Toads too, they would know if there was anything going on."

Tsunade grinned. "I could summon one of my own since they live close to the Snakes." She bit her thumb and went through a series of hand seals.

A poof of smoke and a little cat-sized slug appeared. "Tsunade-sama, how may I be of service?"

"So I heard about a dispute between the Snakes and Lizards, can you confirm it for us?" The medic asked.

The slug nodded. "Oh yes, the Snakes were most displeased. They lost hunting grounds and had to give up a lot of poison to the Lizards. There was a piece of land the Snakes wanted but the Lizards did not want to give it up. There was a ceasefire for a while before the Lizards raided it again taking it for themselves. The other condition for their loss extended to their summoners, though I did not know the Lizards have one."

Tsunade nodded. "Their summoner is my apprentice, remember Yuu-chan, Miatsu?"

"Oh, the free one." Miatsu thought for a second before nodding. "I can see why the Lizards have taken him as a summoner. It's been far too long since they last had one. A little over seventy years I believe."

Jiraiya choked. "Seventy years?"

"Yes, the Lizards are powerful and very picky." The slug said. "They are primal, raw, and erratic in their movements but out of all of us summons, they know the world's happenings closer than we can ever know therefore always moving with a purpose.

"They are also peaceful creatures despite their violent ways, they are the Sun dancers that heal with the sun and Sky watchers that watch the moon and stars closely. Messengers of significant events too and healers only for the world." The slug finished. "A bit crazy too." She added.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Messengers of significant events?"

"Yes." The slug nodded. "Their last summoner was a watcher and a recorder of history, many targeted him but so few failed to actually hurt him. He had the Sight as did the Lizards do and had a freedom no other had. Yuu-sama may be the same way but it seems he may have a bigger hand for the events to come."

Jiraiya looked conflicted and Minato was concerned. "Yuu-chan will get into some trouble?"

"As do all the Lizard's summoners, they are not one to stand by as the world turns."

The Hokage coughed into his hands after a moment of silence. "I believe our concerns have been alleviated, but I will say to keep a closer eye on them."

"I still say it's not a problem, hell, if they start dating I would be all for it." Tsunade said.

Minato squawked "No! Orochimaru is old!"

"We're practically the same age brat! Are you calling me old too?! I'm only in my mid thirties!"

Minato put his hands up in defense. "I mean he's too old for Yuu-chan!"

"Love sees no age or gender." Tsunade said happily. "And at least Yuu-chan is an adult and not a little girl getting married off to a forty year old man."

"Stop it!"

"I'm just saying, it could be a lot worse. Orochimaru genuinely seems to enjoy the brat's company." Tsunade said thinking back to the hospital visit. "And quit worrying. Orochimaru and Yuu-chan have to be the most asexual people I have met and I know that because the snake has been on plenty of seduction missions to not be interested. For both genders too."

"Please, my heart can't take it!"

Tsunade laughed. "Sorry, but I can't help but tease. They probably end up as good friends or whatever."

The Hokage chuckled and spun his chair to look out the window and thought over this meeting. It seemed as though Yuu had a way with people despite his lack of love for them. He hoped that the young jonin can continue to work his magic and help his last student.

He already knows that Yuu was moving against Danzou without his permission with how the clans were suddenly so cooperative of each other It's amazing what he could do and what kind of influence he has.

The Hokage was glad though, to have an operative that works to keep his village safe from even internal threats. He wished his old friend worked like the young lizard summoner but he guesses that their time from the Warring Eras have not left his mind.

Oh how the times changed.

 _-Line Break-_

Mikoto was giving birth and like she demanded, she had me to lead the damn experience and I really wished I was not experienced with these kind of things.

Of all the times I could be on a nice, long bloody mission...

I can say I happily gave her the slightly bloody baby and took off to throw away my bloody gloves and scrubs. I hate procedures like this, the Uchiha matriarch was screaming bloody murder but at least the peacock had to suffer with me. And possibly a broken hand.

I came back more sterile to see the Uchiha couple happy and in pain. I sighed before telling a female medic-trainee to clean up Mikoto and heal the peacock's hand. The little guy came out screaming and I did not appreciate his vocals too much but it meant he was alive.

"He's so small." Mikoto whispered tiredly. "Okaa-san will watch you grow up big and strong Itachi-kun." She snuggled her child closer. "Otou-san will be mean so become my little boy, okay?"

Fugaku grunted. "He'll be the pride of the Uchiha, I cannot be lenient."

"Please, that's why he'll be my son and his first words will be 'okaa-san'!" She smiled happily. "And Yuu-kun will be his sensei and Itachi-kun will make me proud."

I narrow my eyes. "You're delirious Mikoto, you haven't recovered yet so don't make promises you can't keep."

"Agreed."

"Yuu-kun will take care of you Itachi-kun, just like he does with Yuusuke-kun." She happily relayed ignoring us. "You'll be great, I just know it."

"She's your wife, talk her out of it." I glared at the peacock.

Fugaku narrowed his own eyes. "I don't understand why my wife even likes you."

"I ask that everyday with all the people I know." I scoffed before sighing. "Why do you people insist on trusting me with children?"

"Unfortunately for me it's because you're good with them and make the perfect guard dog to protect them." Fugaku said. "You have a soft spot with children and go out of your way to keep them safe. No matter how awkwardly you stare warily at them." He smirked.

I frowned. "Do I?"

"You're hopeless."

I growled. "I was the one that helped with Mikoto's pregnancy, be glad I informed you what to do or you would've faced a hell that most men go through."

"And I am grateful." He said. "Mikoto is happy."

I watched the cooing mother and nodded, Mikoto was happy. She was talking to her baby with all kinds of nonsense but she was so happy. Throughout the months she was just preparing for Itachi's arrival and now she can fulfill her wishes with him.

"Yeah, don't give that up."

Because I'll hurt him if he does.

 _-Line Break-_

There are too many children at my house.

"Do you run a daycare?"

"No." I scowled and picked up Yuusuke and Itachi's babbling forms. "Obito! Did sensei and Mikoto raid one of the rooms?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" I heard his voice echo from the halls. "It should be the room next to yours!"

And indeed they raided the room. It was full of baby care things and it annoyed me that they would dump their children without letting me know prior. The two were obviously tired so I put them in separate cribs and examine the room.

It had no windows and the nightlight was a light sensitive seal that glowed with chakra. I can see Kushina's handiwork with how much security seals there were and the door was full of them with a key seal for good measures that locked in specific people only. Fuck, that means I'll be dumped with her brat too when she gets knocked up.

"Sensei! O-orochimaru-sensei?!" I saw Anko skid into a stop. "What are you doing here?"

"Torito-kun invited me in." He said kindly. "I see you have been productive with your time."

"O-of course, sensei! I can't be slacking off when you're busy!" Anko declared. "Yuu-sensei has been training me when I come by."

"She and another girl wouldn't leave me alone." I scowled. "Persistent brats. Where is she?"

Anko pointed out the window. "Outside practicing."

"Anyone else?"

"Nah, just us three." She waved. "Kakashi was here earlier but left."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I'll have to thank you for helping my apprentice, I did notice a jump in her growth despite my absence." He looked out the window. "You seem friendly with them."

"No, they don't know how to leave me alone." I growled. "Especially the girls, fucking persistent"

"Why don't you lock them out then?"

I shrugged. "I keep my door unlocked for Minato and Scarlet, I got tired of the two breaking my locks and they were the ones that put up the seals." I walked into the library. "Here, this is everything and anything I collected throughout my missions. Over here is where I think you'd be interested the most, these books were Suna originated and seeing they deal with poisons they also studied the human body along their effects."

My library was also my study. Minato made sure the room was big to accommodate all the books I've gathered. It was the biggest room in the house and it actually extended to a second floor where I keep my more important books. The shelves were tall, tall to where people had to wall climb on the delicate wood to access the books on the higher shelves.

It discourages people from wall climbing on my shelves if they don't have good control, I would hunt down the bastards that dare to damage what's mine.

"Nevermind those, is this Niwaka Shibi's manuscripts?" Orochimaru immediately glided over to my literature section. "I thought those were all lost or claimed!" He took the first of the series. "I can't believe you found them all!"

I stared at the excited Sannin before nodding slowly. "It wasn't my intention of finding them but when I found the first one, I knew there had to be more."

"Only few copies remained these days, held jealously by collectors." He looked like he was holding pure gold. "I only have the fourth manuscript myself but I can't believe you have all six!"

"You can read them if you want, but don't take them out of this library."

It was weird seeing a childish smile beam towards me from the man. The way he hunkered down with the book was disturbingly adorable and I had to turn around to stop myself from laughing. Apparently there was a human side to the fear-inducing Sannin that even Konoha was wary about. It was fucking hilarious.

The bright gleam and the sparkle that lit up from his eyes, the honest to god boyish smile. I had to stop myself from laughing in the face of the big bad snake, who knew the guy liked literature?

"Oh my god." I saw Anko peering through the door frame. "Orochimaru-sensei smiled. Honest to god smiled!" She whispered and squeaked. "What did you do?"

I looked at her amused. "He's a dire literature fan apparently, I like reading and he admires my collection."

Anko stare at me this time. "Holy shit, you're honest to god smiling too. Is this a genjutsu? It has to be, nothing is more mind fucking than your genjutsus." She started to walk away. "They're fucking smiling, holy shit."

I scowled. "Fucking brat."

Seriously, why did I deal with them?

It was easy to keep track of Obito lazing in is room, the two babies sleeping, the girls training and Orochimaru browsing the tall shelves. I ended up making lunch for the lot because they would start complaining if I didn't. I hummed and set aside a plate of sandwiches before about making tea for myself. It was supposed to be an easy day.

"Torito-kun." I looked up to see him holding several books. "These books, where did you get them?"

He was hold several Fuyuchi books that I gathered over the years. They were a family of scientists and researchers from what I gather, with the same last name and all. Research journals, journals, and just books in general, a family of geniuses really.

"I mostly scavenged them from odd market stalls and out of the way books stores." I took a sip from my tea. "It's a shame really, a whole family that could probably out smart the Nara's in terms of knowledge. They probably gotten wiped out because they were feared for their academic pursuits, afraid that it would empower the wrong person." I scoffed. "I would've love to meet a Fuyuchi and just talk to them, loved to know what kind of experiences they had. They were obviously nomadic and a big family with how wide their knowledge base and diverse in subjects were."

"Yes, they were, it is a shame isn't it?"

I tilted my head. "You have some of their works as well?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, not as much as you do, it seems that you are right though. The freedom of your choice missions definitely benefited you if you are coming across these treasures."

It was there, regret and sorrow flickered in his eyes and filtered in his voice softly. A faraway feeling that became prominent around him despite his impassive mask. The cracks of grief showed and I wondered who the Fuyuchi's were to him. Wondered how much he's lost.

I sighed before I waved a sandwich in his direction. "Come and sit, you haven't eaten since you got here and the pot is going to get cold. You can come back and read in the future, just don't take them out of the house."

"You're willing to have me back?"

"If I'm going to have company that disregards my privacy regardless of all the threats and physical harm I do to them, then I rather have somebody that I can tolerate." Irritation welled up thinking about the others. "Honestly, nii-chan put up security seals so that I wouldn't have to worry about these kinds of things but they just do it themselves."

"Sensei!"

I sighed and looked at the little crow. "What is it?"

Kurenai stuttered her steps seeing Orochimaru. "O-orochimaru-sama!" She backtracked immediately and left the kitchen. "Anko! Why didn't you say your sensei was here?!"

"He's really here? It's not a genjutsu? Holy shit!"

"Bunch of brats." I scowled.

"Why do you keep them around if you don't like them?" Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow. "You could do it easily."

I sighed. "Because they're persistent, the girls especially. All the others I either knew when they were younger, know their parents, or exuberant. Chouza's team has an interesting green genin compare to the rest of his year mates."

"Ah, the loud one."

This was nice, I felt content and didn't feel annoyed when the others wanted to mingle. It's nice to know that there are others that appreciate the compatible silence than useless chatter to fill it.

Yes, I could get used to this.

 _-Line Break-_

 _Don't lie to a Lizard. Don't harm their own. Don't show falsehood in your countenance._

That is what Orochimaru was told and warned against when Manda told him to be friendly with the Lizard summoner. The seemingly impossible task when it was obvious that his interactions with the violent genjutsu user was more than hostile than he'd expected.

It was beyond wary and straight out aggressive than what he was used to.

 _Your disposition against the ones with the Sight will naturally trigger a violent reaction, the Truth Seekers never fail to spot the masks over our faces._

 _Over our hearts._

Torito Yuu was a human lie detector then, but still a human himself. Orochimaru was doubtful that he'll be ever shake the wariness that the young shinobi has staked on him. It was almost painful that he wrought out such a reaction by someone he has never personally met before.

Jiraiya and Tsunade seemed to like the brat well enough.

 _We are opposites of the Lizards._

 _Our Yang chakra is abundant while their Yin is as well. To correct the imbalance we seek out knowledge and expand our minds while they turn to violence. We sharpen our cognitive processes while they sharpen their claws._

 _They are the opposite of us Snakes._

It explains why someone like Torito Yuu is the way he is, it was obvious he was a genius beneath his brutal ways. Sought out to deal with his problems with his claws and bare his teeth, and why his sense of mind increases when in a fight. He himself always tries to bury himself with research and science when he was frustrated with the world. When he didn't understand why the others couldn't follow and keep up with him.

 _They are not without reason though, like us, they move with a purpose. Their thoughts are erratic but never useless, restless but never act on impulse. They follow their instincts but never drown in it._

 _The Lizards turned their insanity into something they can use. A deadly weapon that is sharper than any sword that is made._

Which was interesting. Orochimaru wondered what kind of mental intrusion Torito had to deal with, it obviously added on to his violent tendencies. Torito's unwillingness to talk through his experiences to anyone other than his close friends made it hard to pinpoint what he was seeing in his recently declared schizophrenic status.

Had it all his life and Kaito along with another unknown manifestation were a result of that. Now that was fascinating, he heard that distortions of fantasy broke into reality to those with schizophrenia but it was obvious that Torito can distinguish them clearly. It was only a matter of if he could cope with the mental onslaught and stress that came with it.

The last reports Orochimaru read said that he didn't, apparently his Yin imbalance stretched his resilience too much and had to have _nature chakra_ expelled out of him as well. The final report was of him was collapsing out of no where and ended in a coma for a couple of days.

A complete mental shutdown before restarting back up.

 _Fear not, you will be judged properly if you are not hiding. Cowards and liars are not well taken within the Lizards but are willing to test the ones that do not turn away to change._

 _They are our kin most of all, adaptable to change and bask under the sun. They have scales and hide from the cold, fangs that can send out deadly poisons. Their body's are merely weaker than ours for more attacking power but hunters all the same as us._

 _Show him honesty and he'll show his._

And it was surprising how different the younger male acted when he finally approached him. He was wary but no hostile glare or venom in his voice, it was refreshing actually. He could finally see the side that everyone sees and why these insist his 'cute' side made up for his violence.

His curiosity peaked and peaked and it was spilling over when he found him at his most vulnerable. Where his mental state was at its lowest but the most dangerous.

It's been so long since he's let loose like that.

Danzou wasn't happy when he didn't kill him. Orochimaru didn't like Danzou's coils around him but he was currently at an impasse.

 _The Lizards are our greatest ally despite our grievances with each other. They look out for their own and never fail to send out that message to our enemies. Loyalty and integrity is their foundation and freedom is their dream._

He was hair's breath away from fully immersing himself into the depths of the forbidden. Doing something unforgivable that he'll never recover from and he was willing to turn his back from the light to sate his ever growing passion. Willing to break away from his chains to follow his desires and be lost because the stagnant routine was slowly killing him.

Holding him back.

But it didn't seemed so desirable now though, his curiosities were else where and he didn't want to leave those unsated either.

 _Go and solidify our alliance, do not disappoint us._

It's not like he has a choice though, his family's contract was all he had left from his parents. He rather not lose that over a chance to see them, a chance that may not exist. He was a logical man, he knows that in the pursuit of knowledge that sacrifices had to be made but no so much that he loses more than he gains back.

Plus it helps that he had access to his diverse library and his clan's books. It was really nice to know that they were taken care of and appreciated very well by someone. Nice to know he can trust the younger male to keep them safe.

It wasn't so bad, he only indulged Danzou because he was bored and the opportunity he presented was too tempting not to take. He had nothing to lose.

No one that'll miss him.

 _You care way too much on what the sheep say about you. The only reason why I haven't killed them yet is because the people that I do have respect for like them alive._

Sheep. Maybe that's how Yuu gets by in living here, view the populace as something to be herded on a constant basis which he doesn't need to do. Livestock that's only around to make profit off of, something they needed to protect or else the family will starve as a whole.

Yes, he can get by thinking like that too. It wasn't hard to picture the willful ignorant as something so easily hunted by bigger predators. Or entirely avoided. Taking care of any kind of livestock isn't very sanitary and he was far above in taking care of livestock.

 _-Line Break-_

I stared at the board in front of me and hummed to myself. Shikaku and I finally got around to that shogi game, Yoshino was even here as a test run of our awkward rekindling. I ignored her in favour of the game and moved a piece.

"So I heard that you've been hanging around Orochimaru."

I gave a frustrated breath. "What is with you people and him?"

"He's not exactly the type of person you'd approve of." Shikaku said bluntly. "Has too many secrets and lies he hides behind."

"He doesn't really lie, he tells half-truths and let others flounder and he's dropped his stupid facade around me because he knows better." I crossed my arms. "The man just has trust issues and is a snake. It's not surprising that a snake's pursuit of knowledge would turn him into a hermit. He needs to stay under the sun more with how pale he is."

Yoshino made a distressed noise. "Doesn't he give you the creeps? No disrespect but the rumours that go around isn't very, er..."

"He's under suspicion for some illegal-"

I held up my hand and stop them. "I can tell you that he hasn't crossed any lines yet." I gave them a hard look. "He almost did but he's taken steps back."

Shikaku glared at me. "And how would you know? The-"

"Stop." I silenced him. "Information is meant to be kept close, speak with your father." The Nara sat up straighter. "Don't speak so loudly."

Shikaku froze and I could feel his shadows extend to the corners of the room, expand farther and probably trying to find the threat lying close. The sounds of choking and gargling sounded and my eyes hardened when I felt the presence disappear.

"I'll be right back." Shikaku stood up and left the room.

Yoshino looked lost. The chunin was trying to reel from the conversation and figure out what was going on. The look on her face made me sigh and laid my head on the table where the shogi board was. I was tired and it seemed that today was insistent to make it more difficult.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

Yoshino growled. "Like hell it wasn't!"

"Calm down, this is on a need to know basis." I glared at her. "You're an outsider to the issue so don't worry about it."

The chunin glared at me hatefully. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

"Sure, do me a favour and spread your hate around." I said. "Maybe then people will start leaving me the fuck alone."

"You stole my friends and ruined my-"

"I'm going to stop you right there and say, no, no I did not." The air went heavy and my eyes hooded in my exhaustion. "You didn't control your minions and realized that I want nothing to do with Shikaku in a romantic way. Don't blame me for your misfortunes when you could've prevented them, don't blame me when you're too blinded by your petty problems when other people have real issues to worry about.

"Take a good look at your pathetic self and ask what you are doing." I growled. "Then take a good look at your friends and see just how far behind you are compared to them because I'll tell you right now. You are weak."

Tears trailed down her face and my hair stood at their ends. She was rubbing her eyes and let out a sob rubbing off her make up and I sat there awkwardly at the crying girl.

Why was she crying? I thought she was too stubborn to cry like this. In front of me of all people too. Fuck, what do I do in this situation? I can't tell her off anymore and I'm not one to comfort people. What do I do?!

"I don't understand! Why do people like you? You scare the living shit out of people and yet they admire you!" Yoshino hiccuped. "You threaten people, disrespectful, a fucking psychopath, and yet you garner the attention of most of the important people in Konoha! Why?!"

I snarled. "How the fuck should I know?! I would love for them to leave me alone and stop bothering me! I wonder everyday if I gave them mild brain damage back at the academy and if I was going soft over the years but they won't stop coming! And what about you? You're not exactly all sunshine and rainbows, a witch like you who hides behind her minions will of course be disregarded!"

Yoshino clenched her fists before giving up. "I know. I know." She wiped at her face. "But it doesn't make it any better."

"Of course it doesn't!" I growled at her. "Your fucking minions hurt my subordinates, hurt them because you were too petty to deal with your problems yourself. Liars, cowards, and fakes like you are all the same, too greedy with what's given and too lazy to put in the effort to obtain it."

Yoshino's anger flared. "What?!"

I sneered. "Tell me, did you actually put in effort to get to know Shikaku after our very first meeting? I bet you didn't. To busy at the thought that you've _won_ than to continue to see that Shikaku was loosing interest. To busy at being angry at me because it's easier than winning back his affections or whatever you people fucking do." I looked at her in the eyes. "Tell me, do you even like him as a person?"

"I do! I do!" Yoshino cried harder. "But he likes-"

"But fucking nothing! I don't, but you do! Do something about it!"

I stiffened when she ran up and hug me, I swallowed the bile in my throat and tensed at the sudden contact and let the girl cry on me. I hate emotional moments, I don't deal with it well myself and seeing someone cry and break down on me was even worse. Worse still when the person who hates your guts is the one doing it, then it just becomes awkward.

The sliding door opened and it was then I was thankful for the muffling seals the Nara's had that tuned down any sharp and loud noises like shouting. Seeing Shikaku open the door and catching us like this was kind of embarrassing but I still sent him a look that demanded him to help me.

The fucker just raised an eyebrow and smirked. He made a hugging motion and I silently hissed at him but I stiffened again hearing a sniffle. I scrunched up my face as if in pain when I felt her tears bleed through my clothes. This really was painful to me, I've never initiated physical contact with anyone other than Minato and the times I was drunk didn't count.

I'm going to have my revenge and Shikaku will feel it.

He won't forget about it for years to come.

 _-Line Break-_

"You want me to do what?"

"Our mission to you is to pose as our lady and act as a double as we trek to the capital." The maidservant said impassively. "We are being targeted by another rivaling clan and wish for you to act as the target while our lady is disguised as one of us."

I grimaced. "I'm not exactly lady-like and have the wrong parts you know."

"Which is why we are prepared with the necessary clothing and make up so that we can hide your more masculine features." Another woman stepped up. "It wouldn't be too hard."

Fuck me, and I don't have a reason to not to take this mission either.

"Do I look like your lady?"

Another girl stepped up and pilled off her headscarf making my eyes widened at the sight as her hair fell. I could feel Minato internally gape at the sight along with the Hokage.

"Yes, almost exactly the same."

She had softer features, softer eyes, and a softer voice. Her hair was tied back in a braid with the same indigo sheen as my own and the same indigo eyes that lacked my hardened glare. She was just about the same height with a half an inch short, shorter without her elevated heels.

"Wow." Minato voiced out. "You could be twins."

"Yes, it's startling to see someone who shares the same features as I do but my father has been far too ill to be traveling anywhere for over the past two decades, it would be impossible for him to travel all the way to Konohagakure." Mt double said in an absolute tone. "Oh, my apologies, my name is Fuushima Hayami." She bowed. "May I asked for yours?"

"Torito Yuu." I replied back steadily and noticed a surprised look in her eye. "Is there something wrong?"

"May I ask how old are you?"

I tilted my head. "Twenty years old."

Hayami frowned and had a dark look in her eyes. "Maybe there might be relations after all."

"What?" Minato looked at her sharply.

"Some years ago, we had a maidservant who died of an illness, her name was Torito Yuuna."

There was an empty feeling of detachment within me. The feather light weight fluttered for the moment before it settled quick at my next thoughts.

"Torito-san-"

"We have no relations." I cut her off. "It is a merely genetic coincidence and that is why you came."

"But-"

"I am a dangerous shinobi, Fuushima-san." I stared at her coldly. "I have bounties on my head and people that would like me dead. I am not a shinobi that was produced by some civilians."

A stormy look graced her face. "Now see here! Yuuna-san was a kind and-"

"We understand Torito-san." The impassive maidservant said swiftly.

"But Kiyome!"

The old women bowed to me. "We appreciate your help in this journey and will be prepared to leave in two days time."

"Very well." I nodded sharply.

They all left as I watched them go. The angry look on the noble's face never stopped glaring at me until I was out of sight. It seems like her sheltered upbringing didn't teach her to spot subtle messages but the old maidservant did. She may act the part but she doesn't seem to grasp it.

"Yuu-chan, are you sure you want to give up the chance to know your family?" Minato said quietly.

"I already have family, nii-chan." I said absentmindedly "It's like you said, all but blood and name."

I fell forward as Minato tackled me to the floor. "I love you too, Yuu-chan!" Minato cried. "You're the best brother anyone can ask for!"

"I think others can disagree with that." I muttered into the floor. "And get off, you're heavy."

"But are you sure?"

No, I wasn't sure. The welling of regret and want was trickling in and ghosting images of a little girl passed seamlessly

A single cough drew our attention and the Hokage looked at us with a smile. "Now that is over with, I won't have to ask you two to keep quiet of the information revealed?" We both nodded and he continued. "Then I'll assemble a team that will be acting as the guard hired."

Minato stood up quick. "I would like to volunteer-"

"Sorry Minato-kun, there is another mission that require your skills."

I shook my head at his antics and sighed. This mission will be a pain in the ass, I could feel the already brewing tension and the client that's hiring me specifically will be giving me a hard time. I hope we do get attacked, it'll relieve some of the stress that I'll know will come.

"Yuu-kun, here is the client's file."

Sixteen, sheltered, and being married off to one of the nobles in the capital. My instincts, both mine and Rayford's, were getting set off at that. Phantom echoes and memories that were cropping up demanded me to kill the bastard that wanted to touch her.

But I refrained. She wasn't my little sister.

It was safer if she wasn't.

 _-Line Break-_

"My, my, aren't you pretty."

I turned around and glared at the commentator. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't do these kinds of missions?"

"These kinds of missions are no stranger to me." Orochimaru chuckled. "I wanted to change up the pace as well, after seeing you little collection I thought maybe I could do the same."

"And you're willing to waste time on something so mundane as you say?" I raised an eyebrow. "And not in your labs?"

"You wound me, you truly do." The Snake Sannin looked at his former sensei. "I've asked for a mission that take me somewhere different and Hokage-sama has granted me with this particular mission."

I twitched feeling the make-up and layered clothing weighing me down. "Laugh it up snake, it'll be your last ones." I growled darkly at him.

"I believe that I was winning in our last fight, Torito-kun." His eyes seemed to glow brighter. "I'm still leagues ahead of you."

A choking noise sounded from the Hokage's office doors and we both looked to see Akio and Ren standing by. I raised an eyebrow at their disbelief and scoffed at their expressions. It's been a while since I've seen the two, Ren especially, they've been busy for the past few years that kept them away. Anbu-related I'm assuming, no matter how good they've gotten in hiding, white is still not a good camouflage in the shadows.

"What are you staring at?" I barked. "I haven't seen you two in a while and you're already a pathetic sight."

"Yuu-chan!" Akio fell to the ground. "How mean! It's been so long and this is how you treat us?"

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Now that the team has been assembled." He got everyone's attention. "We will start the mission brief."

"Hai!" Akio and Ren stood up straight.

I rolled my eyes at their obvious training. "Let's get this over with, I don't understand why women wear these kinds of things." It was easy to hide weapons in the bulk but it's gets in the way of movement. "Damn dress." I lifted up the long skirt to prevent stepping on it.

Orochimaru chuckled at me and I glared at him.

"Torito Yuu will be acting as a double for Fuushima Hayami." He set a picture down. "You three will be acting as a typical three-man cell for an A-Rank mission that Konoha deploys, the rivaling civilian clan are the Kinuma clan. Be expected to be ambushed by hired missing-nin, more specifically from Kiri." The Hokage puffed his pipe. "Further details are within the folder and any extra instructions will be given by your clients."

"Holy shit, Yuu-chan, she could be your-"

"Any similarities are just mere coincidence." I cut Akio off. "Anything you hear as well are unimportant to the mission." I walked passed them as I put on the veil given to me. "I'm going ahead."

I didn't care about any potential family that I have outside of Konoha's walls. It was better in the end to keep the distance between us no matter what was true. A civilian family can't protect themselves from even a genin so there's no point on bringing grief unnecessarily.

Plus, I'm not a fucking silver-spoon noble. It'll be a cold day in hell before I'm listening to some sheep that didn't know how to keep it in his pants. I'm happy with what I got and staying where I am.

 _A little sister, it's like the universe is laughing at us._

A cruel punishment for letting her die.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Review please!


	29. Chapter 29

Hello! I'll be honest, I did originally paired Shikaku and Yuu together but that was too easy. When I was writing this story, I liked the idea of Shikaku/Oc but as I was trying to develop the actual plot, I found myself realizing how dull it would be because it was just too easy. Love isn't easy, it's so hard to write romance if the love was perfect and there's also the fact that my character is a tsundere with issues.

Those little ongoing problems not only helps develop Yuu but also the other characters. Truthfully, I don't see Yoshino as a bitch as I made her out to be, but jealousy brings the ugly out of people. I do see her as a career chunin though, never striving to reach higher because she doesn't want to but a good person all around.

And finally, I like to clarify that this isn't an SI fic, I mean it doesn't really matter if you do think it but for me, it's not. Yes it's written in 1stPOV but that's purely because it wouldn't be the same with my character's severe mental problems. I wanted the readers to actually see it from Yuu's perspective rather than an outsiders because outsiders don't know the extent of just how bad a mental disease, trauma, or even complexes can get until it pushes the person to doing something dangerous or hurts them badly.

I don't have any of these things but this is what I imagine someone who does. Someone who's fighting for that sense of mind compared to the rest of the world that simply loses it over something so small. But I really do try to keep things light-hearted because this story isn't an angst or a hurt/comfort story. I don't need to add on to that depressing pile because my character isn't a depressed or a brooding type either. Just fucking crazy.

Anyways, thanks for your support!

 _August 31, 2017- Finished.  
October 27, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Their mission was to watch them, Torito Yuu and Orochimaru. Sandaime saw it as an opportunity to have them watched on the mission when he put them together and as one of his best, Akio and Ren were put on the watch and observe their interactions. It stirred something ugly within them but it was their duty to serve and protect first.

Collaboration, misdirection, any sort of threat that would put Konoha at risk from the two very unpredictable characters. Danzou and Orochimaru were already bad but if they somehow brought Yuu into the fold then it would be very chaotic. Miserably chaotic because Akio knows just what Yuu can do with him hermiting under the piles of paperwork.

Akio always knew how much power his best friend had in working as a paper pusher but never realized the full extent it he could reach until recently. With how much he control he has over Konoha's flow, it's no wonder Danzou would want someone like that. Or kill him.

But Akio knows that Yuu hated Danzou so the thought was easily perishable, but it is well known that Orochimaru has a silver tongue that can seduce without fail. The Snake Sannin easily crafted his words to entice even the most stubborn individuals and weave then fast striking all the weak points.

Even so though, Yuu saw through deception. Saw through Orochimaru at their first meeting and continued to show hostilities towards him until there was a ceasefire between their summons.

It was weird and freaky, seeing Orochimaru actively seek out the younger male and Yuu was actually going along _nicely_ at the man's presence. The shift was so sudden that it raised alarms of all kinds. Yuu wasn't nice and Orochimaru was becoming pleasant to be around was freaking people out.

Akio shuddered at the thought and wondered if Yuu did cast a genjutsu because this was mind blowing.

And being on this mission was probably taxing on Ren too. Akio knew about the massive crush Ren had on Yuu and seeing the indigo-haired ninja all dressed up did no good for the Nara. Red lipstick that made his lips plump out more, black eye liner and mascara that made the indigo eyes brighter, purple eye shadow that complimented the dress he was wearing.

Fuck, if he didn't like girls Akio would've tried to go for Yuu too. Akio also wondered if he was actually a girl as well but Shikaku confirmed it years ago. Too bad.

Ren was over the moon when Shikaku was rejected but the Nara knows that his chances were as slim as his clan head's. One of the main reasons why Ren avoids Yuu sadly.

It's frustrating that Yuu's hormones were very inactive, it's like they were turned off and forgotten during puberty and made the male have no sex drive at all. What kind of guy doesn't have a sex drive?

Then again, Yuu's mental instability might've been where his hormones were wreaking havoc in. Seems very likely seeing he's not having his fits as much as he was during his teenage years. Now that was a dark time, watching Yuu lose it was scary and heartbreaking when you know he was doing his best to hold in the worst of it.

Held it in successfully and not kill everyone like he'd warned everybody. Nobody listened and yet they still pushed his limits until he collapsed.

Akio grimaced and wondered how Yuu didn't hate them for it, he didn't understand how Yuu thinks it's his fault for not holding it in better. For all his glares and threats, he had a big heart that even he didn't know of.

That's why he really hoped that Orochimaru was the one turning into Yuu's fold. The younger male just had a way with people, a different sort of charisma that demanded respect because you just do it. It looked like it and the way they interacted made him hopeful that Konoha was avoiding having a very dangerous missing-nin on their hands. They really didn't need a missing-nin that dissected death-row prisoners and test various experiments on them.

Nor do they wanted Yuu-chan defecting with all the ways he can turn Konoha inside out. Or leave a big power gap to fill seeing the genjutsu user didn't actively seek revenge.

That would just suck.

 _-Line Break-_

"I would formally like to apologize for my behavior from before Torito-san." Hayami bowed her head. "Kiyome-san explained to me of our current positions in this world and I realized that I still have much to learn on the subtleties of social interactions."

"It's fine." I said indifferently. "I trust you and your companions will keep this information to yourselves, any of it going out will effect more on you and your family than myself. I am not someone who can be easily be disposed of."

Hayami flushed. "Yes, I see that now. Thank you for continued protection, even before we established your hired status."

"You know, despite their looks, they are totally different." Akio commented. "Fuushima-san is the princess but Yuu-chan is an empress."

The old maidservant, Kiyome, nodded. "Yes, ojou-sama is still young but seeing Torito-san makes me hopeful that she will be able to take over the family businesses without fail." She grasped her hands together. "It is a shame." She looked at me longingly.

I gave the old women a sharp look and Akio immediately stepped in the way of my gaze. Akio looked at me with a pleading look before opening his mouth for a topic change.

"I'm surprised that you managed to convince Yuu-chan to sit down to put make-up on him." Akio tried.

"I did the make-up." I put away a stray hair. "I refused their offer and told them I'd do it myself."

Kiyome nodded. "I was surprised at the results."

"You know how to put on make-up?" Akio's jaw dropped. "Since when?"

"It's no different than painting." I said easily. "I merely looked at picture presented and copied the style."

Hayami's eyes brightened. "You paint? I would love to see some of your works, Torito-san!"

"It's a hobby." I glanced away from her brightening eyes. "Something to pass the time."

"The carriage is arriving everyone." Orochimaru interrupted. "Remember your positions." He henged into a generic looking shinobi. "And keep your guard up."

It was a horse drawn carriage and Kiyome and I stayed inside while the others were either driving or walking. I sighed at the oncoming slow journey, it was going to be a mind numbing for a two-day journey that'll take me less than a day on foot.

From the looks of it too, I won't be able to take a nap either with the curiosity emitting from the elder women's eyes. I sighed again and prepared myself for this mission, my worst one yet.

Please let us be attacked. I would love to even watch the others just slaughter the offending parties.

"Torito-kun." I looked up out the window and saw Orochimaru's henged face. "Here, it's a book from one of my personal libraries."

I blinked and took the book. "Thanks."

He left and I looked down in surprised to see it being another Fuyuchi book, a journal. It was old and worn but I could tell it was well preserved. He really did love their works I guess, definitely something I can read and re-read to pass the time.

"Torito-san." Kiyome leaned forward. "May I asked about that shinobi that gave you the book?"

"Orochimaru?" I tilted my head. "I'll try to answer the best I can."

"Is he, er, someone you trust?"

I gave her a deadpanned look. "He's the one in charge of this team. He's well known and feared throughout the Elemental Nations, I'm sure this mission will be a success." I glanced away and opened the book in hand. "One of the better people I like to talk to, at least he doesn't frustrate me after every conversation."

"Oh, are you two close?" Kiyome looked interested.

I shrugged. "We've only really been talking to each other actively recently. Too busy with our lives and with the war going on as well, work in different departments."

The old woman leaned in closer making me wary. "Then how did you two get talking? Another mission like this?"

"No, outside circumstances came up that made us have to speak with each other." I said simply. "We actually didn't tolerate each other before then but after sitting down to talk made it easier to be around the other."

"May I ask about how you came to be a ninja?"

"I was recruited when I was four years old." Her features went tense. "The second war was coming and it was easier to bribe orphans than children with parents. Not that I made it easy." I smirked. "It's been good for me, I don't think I would've chosen another occupation."

"A-ah, so I've read. You have quite the reputation, we were quite surprised to see you in the bingo book when Fuushima-sama was looking to see who to hire." Kiyome looked nervous. "Are you angry?"

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "I couldn't careless about another person's frivolities, what they do is none of my business. I'm a practical person, I don't dwell on other people's problems like most do." I crossed my legs. "Nor am I shallow."

Kiyome flushed. "O-oh, we would never-"

"Save it, if you must know, I'm quite well off. I have land, a house, and people that won't stop following me around." I looked at her in the eyes. "If he wants a pissing contest, I think I'd win to be honest."

I gave a quiet breath of relief when she stopped asking questions. Crude language and an awkward topic does wonders sometimes. The not so subtle talk about my relations with her employer was stupid and unnecessary. As long as they leave me the fuck alone, I'll leave them alone.

My mind was drifting asleep despite the interesting book in hand, it was a warm day and this was the time I usually sleep on my rock bed to get as much sun as I can. I blame the Lizards for giving me the cold-blooded trait, I'm just glad I can regulate my body temperature with my fire chakra.

Which reminded me that I need to get down my lightning chakra down. Earth and water were the complete opposites of my primary and secondary natures so I thought working with electricity would be easier.

It's not, it's about the same but I am getting results. Minato helped seeing he was also lightning natured, feeling the tingling chakra and watch it pierced through solid objects cleanly was a rush that I wanted to command as well. I was only able to shock people at touch, it made people think twice about touching me that's for sure. I would've gotten back to water, but I didn't feel like exhausting myself.

And fuck water nature, I was not touching that shit after being forced to go through that poison training and procedures.

I tensed feeling something move in my hair. I kept it down because I didn't feel like fighting with it and now something was nestling itself in my locks as it moved closer to my ear. The familiar hissing was what prevented me from frying the unknown hair invader.

I growled and presented my hand to the little snake who came out scaring the old women. "What are you doing in my hair?"

"My apologies, Lizard summoner." It hissed softly. "Orochimaru-sama wishes for you to keep me on your person just in case anything happens." It coiled around my hand and gripped tightly. "You are very warm Lizard summoner, it is not a surprise that he would like to keep you safe."

I snorted. "I highly doubt that me being a heater is the reason why he wants me safe, is everything as boring as it is in here?"

"It has been uneventful."

I sighed. "Very well, you may stay." I felt the snake travel down my sleeve. "Anything to make this trip any less boring." I looked out the window. "Not even midday yet."

I was startled when the carriage stopped. The tense air filtered through and I wondered what was going on, I really hoped for a fight.

"Hand over the girl Konoha-nin, we have no qualms if you agree silently."

"Don't think we're going to be-"

An explosion rocked the carriage and the horse started running. Kiyome fell forward and making me catch her before she felt the sharp turn that would've sent her out and probably dead through the opening doors. I held onto her tight to keep her from getting thrown around even more. The panicked horse wasn't stopping anytime soon and I was getting beyond irritated at this mission.

I growled at the turn of events and felt chakra signatures rushing towards us, it seems like we were the only ones on the carriage I could feel Orochimaru and a couple of unknowns be the ones racing towards us. I guess Akio and Ren stayed behind with Hayami and the other servant girl.

"Hold on tight Kiyome-san, it's going to get even rougher." I sat back and filtered chakra into the air to weave a genjutsu until I felt something off. "Oh shit, fuck me. Goddammit!"

I looked out the window and saw that we were dangerously rushing towards a cliff. The open air and the harsh winds easily signaled me when I was casting my jutsu.

"What's wrong Torito-san?" Kiyome was panicking as well.

"Prepare yourself Kiyome-san, we're about to face gravity at its finest." I gathered up all my wind chakra and prepared for the descent. "God I wish I could just kill the bastards."

This has to be the most cliche fucking thing I had to go through. There was a river at the bottom of the cliff and we were going to careen over the edge. I was not happy. Bulky clothes and a full grown old woman did not made this day any better. I little part of me wished I had drown in the freezing water.

The only good thing that happened was that I saved the book.

 _-Line Break-_

"Oh thank god, spare clothes."

I was shaking from the cold, night was falling and the chill did not help my damp form. It was only casual wear, a simple red, short-sleeved shirt and long black pants, but anything was better than the dress I had to wear. I burned those seeing they were ruined and worthless now. I rubbed off all the make-up too seeing there would be no point in continuing the charade.

Thank god for storage scrolls. Thank fucking god for that standard water-proof pouches.

Kiyome was cold too but she opted to stay in her wet clothes than borrow any from me. Rather stick to the fire I made, so did the little snake that was with me. The little reptile was not happy.

"Orochimaru-sama will be most displeased." The snake hissed irritably. "He will surely be in an unpleasant mood until we are found."

"Then why don't you go to him?" I shook out my hair and wringed it out. "You'll be able to report about our health and position. Plus our mission objective is still intact, we still can travel if albeit slower."

The snake shook its head. "I cannot, it is too dark to properly position ourselves without a map and Orochimaru-sama gave me instructions to report if you are in immediate danger."

I huffed. "I can take care of myself, go to Orochimaru and report to him if you're worried. We're-"

"I will stay with you, Lizard summoner." The snake hissed testily. "That is my final decision."

And it did and used me as a heater when the night was too cold for it and ate the rabbit meat and fish I caught in the morning. Kiyome was less inclined to eat in such a primal way but the need to eat was far greater than her willingness to slow us down because she was faint.

Trekking through the forest was easy enough, compared to the forest I lived by anyways. All the animals stayed cleared of me and I growled at the two chakra signatures that were following me. They were muffled down but I let my own spread out. I pulled Kiyome close before I lashed forward to the stalking enemy.

"Fuck!"

"Shit! There was nothing about the chick being trained!"

I threw down my chakra claws sending blades of wind. "Wrong person and wrong gender." I narrow my eyes at the Kiri headbands. "We were warned of missing-nin from Kiri, it seems that our information was right."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"That's a leaf headband!"

Water rushed through the trees and I easily parted the oncoming wave with wind chakra. Like a rock in a stream, it flowed around us rather than overwhelm. They were a high chunin or a low jonin level from what I can tell, but something was off. They wouldn't be able to hide from us with sensors like Akio or Orochimaru around, wouldn't be able to cause an explosion near us without getting decapitated for trying.

The hairs at the ends of my neck stood and I quickly summoned as much fire as I could to burn up the air around me. Set fire to the hidden danger before taking Kiyome into my arms and hopefully run into a clearing to properly find the bastard without distractions. I can't fight with a civilian around and I definitely can't risk myself losing it around her.

Fucking mission, fucking morals.

I'm never taking these kinds of missions again. Fuck this shit.

"Why do you run?" The snake hissed. "You can kill them easily."

"Not when I have an old woman to worry about." I growled. "She's part of the package deal, can't leave valuables behind."

I finally made it to an open space that brought me to a dirt road. I really hoped this was the same road we were on, this fight was going to get loud.

With a quick movement, I felt Kaito pop out and curled around the terrified woman with his giant lizard form. I easily lunged at the enemy and tore out their necks, it was only fair seeing they fucking threw me off a cliff. Blood splattered and I felt Kaito's fire behind me as he breathed wrath upon another set of bodies.

It was glorious.

I twisted my body and suddenly I was surrounded. It was ninja but bandits, mercenaries, the desperate.And to make it better an Iwa-nin was leading them, which was weird because Kiri and Iwa? Maybe the Iwa-nin was also rogue as well. Highly likely because Iwa wouldn't stoop so low and hire untrained sheep like this. Or with another village's shinobi, rogue or not.

I smiled viciously and got to work. A mindless slaughter was just what I needed after how horrible this mission was.

The blood, the bodies, their screams.

"P-please! Spare me!" The Iwa-nin begged.

I shrugged. "I'm giving you to my friend, he'll know what to do with you." I jammed a senbon in his neck and watch him collapse into unconsciousness.

Now to find the others and try to make the civilian less traumatized...

 _-Line Break-_

"K-kiyome! Are you alright?!"

"I- I will be, we both had an encounter with the rival clan's hired help." The old woman looked relieved to be in her younger assistant's reach. "Do you have any water?"

"Yuu-chan, exactly how many 'hired help' did you come across?"

I lifted the Iwa-nin at Akio. "Enough."

"It was glorious." The snake hissed pleased. "The hunt was successful and the Lizard summoner is quite quick and live up quite nicely to the Lizard's brutal ways." The snake turned to Orochimaru in his henged form. "He will be approved by the elders."

Akio came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't care but please from refraining from scaring our clients." He pushed me towards the river. "And wash off all the blood."

"Oh, I guess I should tell you about the mess farther up ahead then."

"...Yuu-chan."

I was unfazed by the mess I did left behind but the others did show a degree of expression. As ninja, we're used to the sight. War did not leave anyone off the field though it is disapproved of when it can be avoided. Orochimaru looked interested at the ways I gutted and clawed out these people while Ren and Akio gave me an exasperated look.

The civilians were horrified and looked at me with fear.

"How can you do this and not feel guilty?" Hayami said still looking at the pools of blood. "Couldn't you spare any of them?"

"Unless you wanted you maidservant dead?" I raised an eyebrow. "No."

"But you obviously could've-"

"They were hired to kill you." I gave her a bored look. "I was hired to prevent that and I'll kill them if they're in my way, as you can see."

Hayami gave a frustrated noise. "And you're willing to have blood on your hands? Blood of those that could have families that needed the money to-"

"Fuushima-san." Akio stopped her. "Yuu-chan is the wrong person to be saying that to."

"Why?!" She raised her voice. "He's no better than a monster! Like the bijuu in the stories! Killing because-"

A dark aura rose and Ren glared at her. "Don't accuse Yuu of something like that, if you'd seen what he did for our-"

"Ren." I silenced him. "Let her draw her own conclusions. What she thinks of me isn't a problem, we still have a mission to complete."

"So you admit to being a monster? A demon that has no qualms in killing people? The blood of innocent people-"

"Innocent?" I snorted. "I'll agree to being a monster and a demon, but there was no way anybody I came across in the field that opposed me was innocent. If anything, they were even worse people than I am." Amusement danced in my eyes. "At least I'm not the sadistic type that dragged out their deaths." I kicked a nearby corpse. "I'm not for one for listening to annoying screaming and begging."

"But you still kill for the sport of it?!" Her eyes were enraged.

I had to stop and grin in amusement. "Actually, yeah. I do." I saw her disbelief all over her face at my honesty. "It's my job to search and destroy the enemy, might as well like it."

"And let's stop this conversation before Kiyome-san faints on us." Akio got in between us. "Her old heart doesn't look like she can take it."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Yuu-chan, at least be nice?"

I frowned. "I'm not the one who was yelling. She asked and I answered, there's no point on lying to a sheltered girl that has a target on her back." I turned my back on him. "Especially when this war is still going on."

Orochimaru just sighed. "I believe we should continue on, we are half a day's away from the capital. We should go before night falls on us."

Honestly, she's about to reach adulthood and still is ignorant to the world. It's one of the reasons why I hate people in the first place.

But it hurt though.

 _Our little sister hates us, but it's for the best._

 _-Line Break-_

"I can't believe the Hokage would let someone like that be allowed on his village let alone hold a weapon!" Hayami ranted to herself. "I don't care if he's my brother, I'll make sure he doesn't-"

"I'm going to stop you right there before you say anything you'll regret, Fuushima-san." Akio interrupted her.

She turned to him sharply and glared. "Why should you? Yuuna-san is probably rolling in her grave from how her son turned out to be. If you people are so afraid to go against him then I'll-"

"He's one of the most reliable people that every ninja can count on to succeed in the more dangerous missions and bring back his teams." Akio said proudly with a bitter tone. "He's also one of the better medics to go to and have a lot of political sway despite just how hard he tries to push people away."

"But I can easily-"

"No. You can't." Akio stressed. "As a person who has never set foot in war, you will never understand just how much Yuu-chan did. How much respect he's garnered and still is gathering despite his inattention to it. He's powerful too, you'd lose."

Hayami just looked haughtily at him. "So you're afraid of him then? It'll be easy to-"

"Fuushima-san." Akio made the air heavy. "The only person in this group that is afraid of Yuu-chan is you. Kiyome-san was the one to witness Yuu-chan's mess as he says but yet she still walks closer to him for protection." He pointed forward to see the elderly woman and her young assistant walk silently by her double. "Even her assistant knows just who is the safer person to hang around with."

Hayami looked appalled. "Kiyome! Mia! Come here!" She commanded.

The distance between them was enough to prevent any of their conversation from being heard. The two maidservants hurried towards their charge and looked frazzled from the way she called them.

"Is there anything wrong, ojou-sama?" Kiyome asked worriedly.

"Why do you walk with him?" She pointed with a scowl. "Did you not see what he has done? See the destruction he has caused?"

Kiyome bowed. "With all due respect ojou-sama, Torito-san kept me safe the entire time from when we were first attacked to up until we met up with the the rest of the group. Even when we have been ambushed, he kept me shielded from the worst of it when he summoned this dragon-like beast." She said in awe. "It kept coiled around me and protected me from being hurt and witnessing his brutality."

Hayami looked skeptical. "But he admits that he enjoys murdering for sport."

"You must understand ojou-sama, your father hired him specifically to kill your pursuers." Kiyome said solemnly. "In this dangerous world we live in, we should be thankful that he does not act against us. His reputation precedes even farther than your father's influence, why do you think he paid so much for a simple escort?"

Hayami trembled in anger. "Then how come I haven't heard of his name? If he's so infamous then why haven't I ever hear whispers of him? He looks like my father and I, I'm bound to hear about him."

Kiyome bit her lips in nervousness. "Because your father ordered us not to ojou-sama. He knows, the connection between Torito-san, Yuuna-chan, and himself." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry that we've hid this from you but it was far too late to try and bring Torito-san into the family. The shinobi life is an unkind life ojou-sama, he is still so young and yet he's has eyes that I look into nearly everyday when I stand in front of a mirror."

"Kiyome-san." Mia looked at her with sad eyes.

"The First and Second Shinobi Wars were very violent." The elder said. "The Warring Era even more so. The children died fighting, families were broken and slaughtered, people were hunted because it was too risky to let a peaceful man live when he had so much power beneath him." Kiyome looked up and Hayami. "Yuuna-chan knew she couldn't raise her child with us, she knew her clan blood will run strongly through him."

Akio looked at her in surprise. "Clan? Yuu-chan has a clan?"

Kiyome shook her head. "Not anymore, she even said that the fact that he looked like our lord was a blessing because she couldn't bare to leave someone that once looked like her clan. Torito-san would've brought pride into his ancestors."

"But how can anyone let someone like that loose and not locked him up?" Hayami wavered. "How can anyone be so cruel?"

The old maidservant's eyes softened. "Ojou-sama, I've spoke with Torito-san, he's much more humane than he presents himself. And please realize that a ninja life is much more crueler on the person living it."

"They have a choice don't they?" Hayami scowled. "All the ninja I've met always flaunt their strengths."

"Some don't."

That was a lot to think about, there was so much that revolves around Yuu that Akio wondered how can keep up with it all. Akio wondered if his friend even cared about that.

Probably doesn't, Yuu-chan isn't one to complicate things if he doesn't have to but the Fuushima clan was still a powerful civilian clan. They were in charge of the little trade village by the harbor at the border edge of the Yu and the Fire nation's borders dealing trade with Kiri, Frost, and Kumo through civilian means. Civilians are widely separated from shinobi means and have much more freedom to do deals with other nations much more freely despite what the Diamyo would want.

It's the reason why a rival clan from Kiri wants them gone. To over take their positions and have that advantage. The rivaling clan even had a backer to encourage it, a greedy man named Gato but unfortunately for them, Kiri wasn't in the position to have out of country missions for a while so they hired missing-nin. Hayami was going to the capital to meet one of her suitors in order to establish stronger connections, it was a delicate situation.

Akio wondered how long it would take before the princess herself runs away from her position. If she and Yuu are related, it's only a matter of time before she gets fed up of the bullshit of the civilian politics that'll befall on her as the heir.

Torito Yuuna and the Fuushima lord. That's something to store away for later, if only to prepare for the incoming drama and political shitstorm that'll happen. So many clans were lost after the first shinobi war and Yuu was a _male_ shinobi that was famous. Very under the radar, yeah, but still famous.

They also needed to consider that the Fuushima clan was powerful too and had strong connections as a noble clan. If any of the council members get wind of that, shinobi or civilian, Akio really didn't want to see Yuu blowing up because someone got too greedy. Yuu never answered to anyone without his respect and even made the Hokage work for it.

Well. This has been a very informative mission.

 _-Line Break-_

"Ah! Torito-san!"

I twitched at the carefree way the stranger called my name and glared. "Who are you?"

"Hoshi. You hunted down my brother's killer, remember?" The brunette said with a smile. "She's been executed after serving her punishment."

"Oh, the Daimyo's other son." I gave him a wary look. "What do you need from me?"

He came a little too close for my liking. "I wanted to see if you're free to accompany me through the markets, I heard there's an interesting fair in town."

"I'll have to refuse." I kept my gaze steady. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Please." He insisted. "After our talk I've been keeping track of your progress since then and I've been quite astounded by your accomplishments!" I backed up when he tried to grab me. "I would love to carry our conversations from before."

Irritation was building within me. "Again, I have other matters to attend to. I will not be joining anyone anywhere until my team is about to leave." I turned to walk away. "I'm busy."

My throat involuntarily growled when the persistent royal grabbed my shoulders. "Come now, surely as the Daimyo's son I can sway your time?"

This sleazy, dirty bastard was going to lose his-

"Yuu-kun." I blinked out of my thoughts. "Where were you? I still need those reports." Orochimaru's eye glinted strangely before I came out of the royal's reach.

"Yes, I was on my way until I got side-tracked." I gave him a grateful look. "Where exactly are we staying?"

Orochimaru gestured to follow him. "Follow me, I'll show you."

The halls were filled with bustling servants as they walked passed hurriedly. I became more relaxed feeling the royal getting farther and farther away and let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I think the prince should be thanking me, his life was the one in danger."

I scowled. "Sometimes I wonder why I even try to leave the house anymore. People like him only bring out the worst in me."

"I sometimes wonder what goes on your mind." He walked closer in curiosity. "Like why don't you act on your desires." He hissed with a glint in his eyes.

"Because I'm stronger than my baser instincts." I huffed indignantly. "I have actually have self-control unlike the sheep, and I will not let myself be blinded by my desires and other emotions when there are more productive things to do."

"Oh? Like?" The Snake Sannin encouraged.

I looked at him weirdly before shrugging. "Living life, as long as I recognize my boundaries and others, I can do whatever I please. People are so caught up what others think, how they look, or if they're doing enough that they bind themselves to a life of emotional turmoil." I scoffed. "It's much easier to actually establish real connections and benefit from each other than participate in a pissing contest with people you don't really know."

"But what if your aspirations push beyond those limits?" Orochimaru looked at me with a steady gaze. "Some things in life are not easily obtained."

"Then ask yourself if you really want it." He looked like he had been struck in the face. "Because there are somethings that aren't worth getting when you've wasted your life on a chance." I looked at him hard. "A chance that might've not existed."

He looked mildly angry. "But what if there was?"

"Then what are you willing to risk?" I asked. "There's very few things that I'm willing to break for, but it's enough for me to put myself through the pain of dealing with sheep and morons."

There was a silence between us before Orochimaru spoke again. "Do you think the dead be brought to life?"

"No, even if you do, the only thing it'll bring is torment to the deceased and yourself."

"And how would you know?"

"Because it's already hard living life once, what makes you think living it a second time is any easier?" I looked at him bitterly. "I like to think that's why new life is born, because it's easier to have a fresh start than try to do everything perfect again."

It was a curse. I can live through this curse though, even if I was slowly breaking from it. I can make this life as good as I can before dying again, watch all the things move onto greater heights before then.

I really couldn't care about dying but death is fascinating.

 _-Line Break-_

It was weird. I've noticed the subtle brushes, the change in tone, and the fascination in his eyes when he looks at me. I thought I would've driven him away from our conversation at the capital but he seemed to regard me like an interesting book he managed to get a hold of.

And he was invading my rock bed.

"Get off." I growled. "This is my spot."

Orochimaru just grinned. "There's plenty of space, Yuu-kun. Don't be selfish."

"I'm a selfish person." I glared. "I moved and placed this rock here, it's _mine._ " I hissed.

"Won't you let this snake soak up some warmth? It is very warm here."

"I know, that's why I put it here." I growled distressed at the invader, he wasn't exactly someone I could forcibly move. "Why are you here?"

He patted the spot next to him and smirked. "Just share Yuu-kun, daylight's going."

I scowled and did just that. "It's my spot." I bristled. "Stupid snake."

The bastard just laughed at me to continue reading. My growlings towards him went largely ignored and I eventually fell asleep under the sun like I usually do. It wasn't bad to have a sunbathing companion, Minato and the others don't get that I like sleeping on a nice warm rock under the nice warm sun. They couldn't understand why when it was a simple matter of me liking to do so.

And the fact that is was mine. If the Lizards taught me anything, it's that rock beds were sacred and anyone unworthy should not touch it.

This was also one of the spots I personally worked on, the entire garden was mine. It was my place and the others know not to mess with it, learn real fast when they did. This was my escape and the sneaky serpent was invading.

My instincts were going crazy but not enough for me to kick him off my spot. I really did want to but this was Orochimaru, he'd kick me right back and then my garden will be ruined. It was fucking irritating, of all the moments he wants me to claw him out, it has to be in one of my favourite places.

I sighed and slowly woke up to my own purring as a cool hand was preening in between my hairs. I shivered as it trailed down my neck and I shot up at the foreign tingling sensation. I growled and glared at the source of the sudden discomfort.

"Good evening, Yuu-kun." Orochimaru smirked. "Had a nice nap?"

"Don't do that." I snapped at him. "It's weird." I shook my body and stretched. "Why are you still here?"

He shrugged. "I like it here, it's quieter than anywhere else here in Konoha. Even my own home has the occasional annoying neighbors that get rowdy." He held his book. "It's been a while since I haven't been interrupted at all. It's nice."

"Of course." I nuzzled back into my arms as I lied down. "Anything to keep the noise out."

We were both startled when sensei came in a blurred of Shunshin. I hissed at her and bristled at my peace being interrupted and flared my chakra at her.

"Yuu-chan! Orochi!" Tsunade-sensei cheered. "How lovely to see you both." She gave us a sly look. "I see that you two are getting comfortable with each other."

"Tell him get off my rock." I growled. "Make him get off.

Her lips twitched downward. "You and your damn rock, I forgot about your lack of manners too." She sighed. "Anyways, Yuu-chan I need to talk with Orochimaru, Yuusuke also wants his godfather as well." She shoved her whatever-months old baby in my arms. "Dan also brought something interesting you might be interested in." She pushed me away. "Better hurry or it'll melt."

"Melt?" I looked at her before following my curiosity. "What did your parents bring?" I muttered to the child.

I arrived in the kitchen warily and saw the white-haired man hunched over something on the table. I crept curiously and saw a silvery liquid and recoiled back and hissed at the man.

"Yuu-chan?! You scared me!"

"What the fuck are you doing with mercury?" I hissed angrily at him and turned Yuusuke away from the toxic substance. "Put that shit away!"

"It's not mercury, Yuu-chan." Dan shook his head. "It's a putty!" He grinned. "Well chakra putty anyways, you would know what it was if you weren't already so advanced with your chakra control."

I narrowed my eyes. "What did she meant when it might melt?"

"It's already in its liquid state but when it melts, its whole form melts instantaneously!" He made the liquid dance. "We thought that it would make a good fidget toy for you seeing you're always restless." He presented the liquid and I glared at him.

"What the hell are you actually here for?" I looked at him suspiciously.

Dan gave me a strained smile and I suddenly felt Minato's chakra and form blur next to mine. I tensed when they both put a hand on my shoulders and I hissed bringing Yuusuke into my chest protectively.

"Yuu-chan, what do you think of Orochimaru?" Dan asked politely.

Minato nodded. "You seem awfully close with him."

They were intimidating, the dark aura was rising and I growled nervously at their figures. "Why does that matter? I thought being nice to someone is what you wanted out of me." I bristled at the rising tension. "Why is this a problem?"

"Yes but we didn't expect you to make nice with Orochimaru." Minato stressed. "One of the last people for you of all people to get along with."

I frowned. "Why? He's not bad after he stopped with his useless tongue twisting."

"The fact that he was on your radar is concerning enough." Dan said. "Doesn't it concern you that he's so interested in you?"

"No." I said bluntly. "He's the few people that learned to drop his mask."

Along with the fact that I'm in control of the information war that was going on between Danzou and I. I highly doubt the Snake Sannin will challenge me when I can demobilize or push forward Danzou's plans as of right now. He's smart but he's not subtle in his actions.

Orochimaru may know how to misdirect but never exercise subtly at face value. He just can't.

"But he ooze deceit like crazy!" Minato pulled at his hair. "Not to mention the way he holds himself and acts, he doesn't even try to hide what he does in the Science Department!"

"So?" I tilted my head in confusion. "I like killing people and he likes cutting them open. As long as those people are guilty, what's the problem?"

Minato sagged his shoulders. "I keep forgetting that you're morally skewed."

I shook my head and glared at them. "No, I think you need to realize that I don't see people. I see their masks, lies, and deception." I huffed angrily. "Yeah if I'm in a pissy mood I'll use their appearance against them but I don't judge people like you do. It's hard to when the only thing I can pick up is their fake eyes, fake voice, _fake face._ " I growled as static blurred. "I hate it, their lies and deceit are useless, pointless, and most of all _obvious_." I hissed angrily. "It's like they're purposely insulting me with their arrogance thinking they're pulling wool over me."

Static was appearing and I glared at the two in front of me. I stalked away shoving Yuusuke into Minato's arms to go claw at some trees. I hated it when they suddenly want these kinds of talks, it's hard to maintain a semblance of sanity when they keep bringing up _normal_ people problems.

I don't get why they keep trying to make me understand it. I've long given up trying to make them understand my point of view of things, it was too painful for me mentally. The static that will always try to take over, the sight of bodies, blood, the screams-

I roared angrily and attacked the tree. I don't get it, I will never understand. They can explain it to me over and over again but it will only make me worse. Make me want to kill even more!

A deep breath was taken and expelled as much fire as I could make. Try to exhaust myself, try to do anything to make this itch go away. Fire can only burn away so much, my wind can only cut so much, and my lightning can barely spark anything.

"You know, you can ask for another spar." My eyes dilated at the sound of the voice. "It'll be good for the both of us."

"I'll crush you this time." My eyes mirrored Orochimaru's slitted ones. "I'll hurt you for taking my spot."

The Snake Sannin chuckled. "Still angry about that?"

I blew fire at him and the fight ensued.

 _-Line Break-_

"You guys worry too much." Tsunade waved the two boys off. "I think it's good for them. Both of them, Orochimaru needed a friend and can handle Yuu-chan at his worst. They both win." She nodded with a smile.

Minato glared up at her. "But I don't approve! It's obvious that he likes Yuu-chan, I won't allow him to take Yuu-chan away!"

Dan nodded. "There are better choices for him to pick."

Tsunade scoffed. "Again, they're both asexual and I highly doubt they'll notice their own feelings. And what's wrong with them hanging out? They're making progress." She said happily.

"How can you say that?" Minato looked distressed. "The rumours-"

"Aren't confirmed and his assessments have been shining compared to before he started getting close to Yuu-chan." Tsunade glared at the pair who looked at her terrified. "I know my old teammate isn't a very stellar model citizen but I know him enough that he's a greedy man when it comes to the things he likes. He's loyal as long as we keep him close, but I'll admit I haven't seen much of him since we got married."

"Tsu-hime." Dan looked at her. "It's not-"

"No." Tsunade looked determined. "I'm going to fix that and find out where the hell Jiraiya went as well. Orochimaru never did do well on his own."

Minato sighed. "But what if he drags Yuu-chan-"

"Yuu-chan is the same way you know?" Tsunade glanced at their tensed forms. "Loyalty bounds them here, they don't care for the village, they care for you, us." She said softly. "They literally don't give a damn about anyone else if they haven't at least been on a team with them. I'm their personal medic and confident, I've read all the reports and know exactly what's running in their heads. They're safe as long as we trust them with what matters."

They all winced feeling Yuu's fury, Minato and Dan felt guilty for being the reason to make Yuu mad. The sound of sharp splintering wood and the faint smell of fire made them even more remorseful of their lack of tack.

"It's hard though." Minato said quietly. "Yuu-chan is so fragile, it would just take one person."

Tsunade sighed. "Yuu-chan is strong Minato, much more so than you anyone thinks. And instead of thinking that Orochimaru is trying to corrupt Yuu-chan, but Yuu-chan corrupting the snake-bastard?" She smirked. "It's quite adorable, I wish Yuu-chan was born a little earlier but better late than never."

"Yuu-chan corrupting Orochimaru?" Minato said slowly before looking horrified. "He has a crush on him?!"

"Brat!" Tsunade punched him hard. "I only mentioned them liking each other as a joke, the chances of them actually seeing each other is slim."

Dan started to panic. "You just jinxed it!"

"Shut up!"

Another wave of chakra washed over and Minato started to cry. "That snake-bastard is already trying to rebound from us! We made a terrible mistake!"

Tsunade groaned. "I can definitely see why Yuu-chan is living separately from you. The constant nagging would've made him kill himself."

"Don't say that!"

 _-Line Break-_

It happened so fast. It was calm and I was going at my business as usual before I felt a flicker and a foreign white mask before everything just hurt.

I can't remember what exactly happened but I know I stopped something. Something that I would gladly take revenge against. I remember delivering the more important stack of papers, the stack of papers just in the right order to make sure nothing was getting blocked by each other when enacted, before everything went white. That flicker was the only thing I remember.

And this pain, it was nothing I've ever felt before. I had a high pain tolerance, punctured lungs, neared severed limbs, fucking being poisoned and partial immunity, the only thing that could stop me was blood loss and I had blood pills for that. But this pain, it spread throughout me like vines digging their roots and it burned like my fire. Like cold fire.

It hurt so much. I couldn't escape the cold fire.

I gladly welcomed the darkness and Kaito's concerned face. Even in my mind I could feel the restriction of whatever hit me, it was a dull ache now and made me sluggish but Kaito helped me well enough.

"W-what happened?" I tried to control my breathing.

"An attack." Kaito's face darkened. "Traitor within the room."

I growled at the word. "Did I get him?"

"Of course, but not before he got you." Kaito grunted annoyed. "It's affected your chakra system, you've been out for hours now. Rei-chan is annoyed that you let yourself get hit."

I huffed. "I- I don't even remember what happened, I just remember the flicker."

"Aimed at the Hokage." Rayford appeared tiredly. "Meant to kill him but you saw it first, we always see it first." He sat in front of me. "I can't feel your pain but I can definitely feel the chakra drain. Whatever the bastard hit you with it's eating your chakra, I've managed to slow down our chakra flow to help Tsunade and Orochimaru get rid of the parasite."

"But it's going to take a long fucking while."

"Yup." Rayford popped his 'P'. "Anyone else and they would've been dead. Lucky for you, you got us to control the body. Control the chakra flow, the body would naturally want to get rid of the parasite but it'll end up feeding it. Saved your sorry, sentimental ass."

I scrunched up my face in pain. "Y-yeah, thanks." It was getting hot, very hot. "How did-how did he attack?"

"There was two of them, one to distract while the other busted in through the window. It was a total suicide mission, apparently they burst into flames before they were able to get any information out of them." Rayford crossed his arm annoyed. "Danzou's moving fast."

I nodded weakly. "And hopefully it'll make the Hokage move faster against the fucker." It was getting harder to breathe. "W-what exactly are they doing?"

"Severing the parasite off of you." Rayford looked grim. "An extremely delicate process that would've been impossible if I didn't interfere in time. Tsunade is operating while Orochimaru is isolating the leech, it's fucking aggressive even when a part of it is cut off. The cut off part will just attach itself to the nearest chakra source."

So a long while then. I could survive, this was nothing compare to Rayford's assholery. Pain is something I got used to and numbed over time, it was temporary and I can heal wounds easily. It was something I can get through.

But fuck, this sucked.

"Quit your whining." Rayford barked. "This is just another lesson to learn from, dodge faster."

I growled weakly feeling the heat come hotter but this chill wouldn't go away. Kaito came up to pressed his hand onto my neck and I sighed at his cool touch before it was over taken by the heat again.

Goddammit. I fucking hate Danzou even more, his Root can go fuck itself with their own masks and shove them down their throats right after. I'm going to make his life as difficult as I can make it. I'll oust him by catching him in the act, I'll find out every little secret I can to purge his miasma from my presence, from my own.

I'll unmask that masquerader and make him face reality.

Fucker.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Hi! Chapter thirty, the big threshold for majority of the authors on this site.

Again, I like to thank the readers for supporting and giving me feedback on what you all think of my story. This has literally been a roller coaster ride for my dear Oc and it's been trying to get him out of his current slump in where I'm at in the progression of this story.

Seeing as I'm good at playing the left field from your reactions, I hope to keep this story as interesting as possible before its end.

 _September 3, 2017- Finished.  
October 27, 2017- Edited.  
_

 _-Line Break-_

Waking up was a bitch. The headache and the sluggish weight made my body weak and I peeked a glare at the light. It was like I had a migraine and ate a fuck ton of sweets giving me horrible nausea. I groaned and tried to feel out anything that felt like a glass of water.

"Yuu-chan!"

"S-shut up." I growled. "M-migraine." I rasped through my dry mouth.

I tensed feeling a hand reaching towards my back, Dan lifted me gently to raise the bed to a sitting position to help me have some sort of dignity in this bed. I saw a glass of water presented and I scowled at my shaking hand. That didn't stop me from drinking it though.

"How do you feel, Yuu-chan?"

"Like shit." I looked at the IV in my arm. "I don't really remembered what happened but Rei and Kaito explained what was going on. What the hell was leeching onto me and how?"

Dan grimaced. "You were stabbed in the gut, there was probably some kind of bacteria laced on it that grew and fed on you chakra but Rei-chan managed to stop the rate it was feeding." He looked at me with a smile. "I must say though, you look great with black hair."

I rolled my eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Five days, the operation took nearly two and your recovery period is about three weeks now that you're awake." Dan listed off. "There's slight damage to your chakra coils but that'll correct itself overtime hence the long recovery period."

I growled before trying to feel out my chakra. It was sluggish from the damage and I huffed in frustration, at least I didn't have to worry about my chakra control like Scarlet does. Fucking chakra monster.

"Anything else I need to know?" I sighed resigned to my foreboding bedrest.

"The others are worried and send their well wishes." He pointed at the various flowers and cards. "Biwako-san and Asuma-kun even sent you a bento box as the beginnings of their thanks."

"Food?" My stomach growled. "Where?"

Dan smiled and gave me a large bento. "And Orochimaru sent a book. You've scared a lot of people you know."

I waved him off and happily grabbed the pair of wooden disposable chopsticks to eat. "I'm just doing my job." I purred at the food. "Can't let the top boss get killed by an asshole."

"Yuu-chan, we're talking about you." Dan patted my head. "You riled a lot of people up and the shinobi council is quite angry at your behalf."

I frowned. "Why?"

Dan sighed. "Powerful people and yet you disregard it like everything else. Yuu-chan, as a friend to the heads of the clans, they have all the right to protect you."

"Friend? I'm pretty sure I don't exactly stand friendly with any of them, other than Tsume but I haven't talked to her in a long time." I frowned thinking of her. "She has a kid too."

"Yuu-chan!" I suddenly had an armful of my nii-chan replacing the food. "You're okay. You're okay." He nuzzled into me. "You're alive."

I returned his hug gently. "Sorry for scaring you nii-chan, I'm okay now."

"I should've been there, should've been there sooner." He tightened his grip. "God, I can't believe those bastards killed themselves before I could get to them."

"I, on the other hand, am quite glad you weren't." I shifted uncomfortably. "If I didn't have Kaito or Rei, I wouldn't have survived so I highly doubt you would've."

"That does not make me feel better, Yuu-chan." He hugged my closer. "I love you, Yuu-chan."

I ran my hands through his hair. "Yeah, I love you too."

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-kun." I growled at the sudden touch and batted away the hand. "I see that you're regaining your health."

"Not fast enough." I growled again trying to soak up as much sun as I can. "It's gotten colder."

And it wasn't because of the changing seasons either, without my chakra circulating within me like normal my body temperature was unable to regulate itself. My lizard nature was turning me cold-blooded and I underestimated on how much I relied on my chakra to keep me warm.

The heating rock bed and the sun felt really good on my skin, more so than usual, but that just reminded me of my handicapped body. Hiding out in my home was the best thing I could do seeing I can't use chakra unless I want to damage my coils even more.

"People are talking about how much of a hero you are."

I snorted. "And the moment I get back on the battlefield I'll become a monster once again. They'll forget about it soon enough."

"You don't care much for titles do you?" I felt his hands wander through my hair again. "You don't care much on how people address you either, yet somehow respect is somehow regulated. It's like you live in another reality to yourself."

I turned my head to look at him. "That's because I do, one cannot be sane and insane at the same time." I got up and stretched out my body to sit. "I also like to think everyone has a bubble they live it. A fragile little world that can easily pop if they don't be careful."

"Oh? And how fragile is yours?"

"As long as I keep my distance, I should be fine."

There was a silence between us. It must've been mind-boggling to him that I'm actively talking about my other life, not that he knew. Even the Yamanaka's that dug through my mind, they would never understand my memories were memories. They believe them to be my mind's coping mechanism, the wild imaginations I couldn't control. They always avoid talking about my memories, it was too surreal and I was a genjutsu specialist. Rather not ask about my creations they said.

It was nice to talk about it to someone who would listen. Just listen.

"I would love to do a study on you." I raised an eyebrow to him and he smiled at my action. "You're simply fascinating from the inside out." He rasped with the same glint he gives his research. "I had the pleasure to meet Kaito and Rei-kun."

"Kaito, I like to think, is the product of my insanity." I indulged the man. "He's exuberant, friendly, rather charming, but first and foremost disarming." I felt Kaito's amusement. "I can say he's probably what I wanted to be as a child, probably. I'm sure you know how bloody he can be."

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, your illusion is quite powerful. Destructive when given the chance."

I nodded. "He's the reason why my chakra control is better than sensei's, it wouldn't be a major jump to say he is my chakra." The gleam in Orochimaru's eye pierced into me and I rolled my own. "Keep that up and I'll cut you off here."

That didn't stop him. "Please don't mind me, I've never met someone who can so easily cope with the mental taskings of three people." He moved closer. "Again, I would love to experiment on you."

I scoffed and pushed him away. "I don't cope, I tried and failed. I stay away from my triggers and make sure a slaughter doesn't happen. I'm quite content with this way of life before you ask, I don't have to deal with stupidity as often as before. It's nice."

"But in the end you are secluding yourself, isolating yourself because of the people of this village." There was a hint of bitterness. "Doesn't it bother you? That you have to squirrel yourself away despite everything you've done for them?"

I stared at him with an unreadable gaze before speaking. "No, again, I don't care what sheep has to say. I don't really care what the Hokage thinks of me. I have my freedom and I'll protect my own." I smirked at him. "Emotions get in the way of a lot of things, having none stops the drive to reach those things but I think if you stop worrying about the sheep and recognize the boundaries of life, living will become much easier.

"Don't be blind and not see the hole behind you in trying to avoid the one in front of you." I eyed him as I slid off my rock. "You'll lose yourself."

"Yes, it is rather foolish of me trying to garner the attention of sheep as you say." I heard him follow me. "There are far more things to worry about than gaining recognition."

"Exactly, why be friends with something that's already going to the butcher's? I have lamb chops by the way, feel free to eat that."

Orochimaru laughed.

 _-Line Break-_

Jiraiya came back and I hissed at the pervert for invading my home, growled at Minato for letting the man in. I was displeased being interrupted in my projects seeing that I can't train properly.

"Orochi-teme is being nice?" The Toad Sannin looked desperately lost. "The little monster is being nice? Still?"

I threw a kunai at the man adding to the holes at the wood behind him. "Why are you here? Why is he here?" I growled.

"He's here because of me brat!" I ducked under sensei's arm and hissed. "Don't be a brat, we came here because Orochimaru would be."

My eyes directed towards the snake and gave him an accusing glare. "Kick them out."

"Oh my god, they get along." The pervert made a face. "This is a cruel genjutsu the little monster is making. Fuck, it's mentally hurting me."

Another kunai tore at his clothes and I threw a senbon making him dance. I took in the satisfaction that I'm still able to cause grief onto the idiot and easily aimed at his feet. It was easy to aim even higher but I refrained.

Orochimaru took great amusement to my actions though. "I believe he's subdued enough, why did you seek me out this time Tsunade? With Jiraiya no less?"

"It's been a while since the three of us sat down together!" She held up plenty bottles of sake. "We need to drink together again!"

"Then get the hell out of here." I snapped. "I am not risking the integrity of my house for you to get shit-faced. Take your god damn pow wow elsewhere!"

"I can't believe you said pow wow."

I kicked and Minato gracefully caught me when my wound didn't agree with my actions. The wound in my gut couldn't be healed with chakra because of the parasite and with my chakra coils being damage, they didn't want to risk it rejecting the healing chakra and damage it further. Healing the old fashion way.

"Yuu-chan, don't get aggravated now, why don't we go back to what you were doing? What have you been doing?" Minato carried me out of the living room and into the library where I was before they came.

"Sealing." I relaxed into his arms before sliding out. "Orochimaru offered to help."

Minato looked depressed all of a sudden. "Why didn't you come to nii-chan for help? And when did you start? Sealing is dangerous without supervision!"

I huffed. "I got tired of buying storage scrolls, then I wanted to figure out to tweak your and Scarlet's seals and maybe add on to them." I lifted up some papers. "You were busy and Orochimaru offered, and I'm not interested in the high level stuff like you guys do. Just the practical stuff."

"Everything about seals is practical!" Minato smiled at me. "How far are you along your studies?" He looked at the papers on the desk. "And what exactly were you working on?"

"Better storage seals." I shrugged. "Explosive tags."

He taught me the workings of the seals before. How they interconnected and how it flowed chakra to make it fuel, shape, and do what the seal is created for. It was interesting but I already shape and make chakra do what I want. It's no Hiraishin but I'm a simple person, I don't need that kind of fanciness when a simple solution can do the same thing.

But there are things that seals can only do and that was storage and security upgrades that I was after. With Danzou on the prowl, I don't need to make my safe place a place of my paranoia. I've been only sleeping well because of the security seals but upgrades wouldn't hurt. Especially on my rock bed and room.

This knowledge will also help in recognizing any places with seals. If I ever do stumble into one of his lairs, I need to do everything I can to avoid triggering them and maybe disable them if I can.

My thoughts snapped back into place when a crash sounded and my instincts flared angrily making me snarl. It was too easy to behead the people making a mess out of my living room but the image that I walked in an will forever be imprinted on my mind.

I laughed. I laughed at the scene before me and I laughed with all the intention to keep on laughing at them until I was satisfied. It was only fair because they still broke my fucking table and ruined my couch. And spilled the sake everywhere.

"Oh blackmail, how I love you." I procured the camera Minato had on him. "You shall be forever imprint on yourself on these walls." I grinned viciously down at the polaroid camera. "There is a god after all."

A very drunk Jiraiya and a very panicked Orochimaru kissing. I don't know what happened that led to my table to be crushed, but I do know that my couch was being clawed by the Snake Sannin.

Despite my new photo, I can't believe I didn't kicked them out earlier, these fuckers owe me a new table and couch. I like my stuff dammit!

I hope they like their moment hanging permanently on my walls. Fuckers.

"Yuu-kun, please give me the picture."

"Like fuck I am." I glared. "You broke my stuff."

Orochimaru hissed. "And I'll make the oaf pay for and replace them, give me the photo."

I hissed back. "I don't care, you broke my stuff, made my living room smell like alcohol, and I'm an asshole. You do the math, snake."

"You are severely weakened right now, little lizard." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think you can keep that from me."

I just grinned up to him before taking a breath. "Nii-chan! Hiraishin! Now!"

Seeing the look of frustration as I laughed being whisked away by Minato. It's not everyday I can say that I was able to pull one over Orochimaru, but I definitely won. The snake can go fuck himself if he thinks he can take my blackmail away, in fact, I think I'll start a shame wall.

Remind people of there most embarrassing moments. Shame wall.

 _-Line Break-_

Orochimaru hissed angrily as he watched the little lizard disappear. He turned his attention to the bumbling drunk and the laughing medic, he kicked Jiraiya for good measures as well. It's his fault for trying to start something while drunk, tripping over the table and falling. On him.

"I love Yuu-chan so much." Tsunade wiped away a tear. "Sometimes I wonder why he wasn't born out going, would've been Konoha's brightest star."

The Snake Sannin glared. "And I'll say again that my interest with Yuu-kun is purely for company sake. He's much more tolerable than the incompetent morons I have to work with."

Tsunade waved him off. "I know, I know, it's rare for you to find someone that won't runaway from you. I support you wholly Orochi." Then she looked serious. "But remember, Yuu-chan is a human lie detector, there's a reason why sensei keeps Yuu-chan close."

Orochimaru didn't show anything. "The fact that my own teammate has little faith in me speaks for itself." He drawled not looking at her.

The medic sighed. "I'm sorry Orochi but there are just somethings that are hard to ignore. But I was relieved that Yuu-chan started to actually like you, like actively let you hang around him."

"You make me sound like a stray."

"That's because that's how Yuu-chan sees people." Tsunade snorted. "He doesn't do it on purpose but that's how he perceives them, helpless animals or threats that need to be hunted." She shook her head. "I'm starting to wonder if living alone will be bad for him."

The Snake Sannin shifted. "Reptiles are naturally solitary creatures." He inputted. "And where exactly am I on the scale to threatening to... helpless animal?"

"Well he likes you so probably neither."

"And how do you know he likes me?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "I assumed he's even more sociably than his usual biting ire towards me. Only tolerating me because of our issue that our summons put upon us."

"Orochi, trust me, this is the most friendly Yuu-chan has been from what I've seen. He's letting you barge into his house isn't he? He also doesn't like it when people touch him, he only lets people he likes do that." Tsunade listed off. "There's also the fact that he's protecting you now."

"...Protecting me?" He repeated slowly. "And just exactly how and why he's protecting me?"

She just sighed. "I'm sure you are aware of Yuu-chan's position in the office." Orochimaru nodded. "Despite his reputation, he has a lot of sway and influence with the people he works with either through admiration or just pure fear. It's very well known that even off the battlefield that he'll fight and hunt down any offenders to his subordinates and friends."

"Oh, the Yoshino girl incident."

Tsunade nodded. "So you did hear about that, but yeah, Yuu-chan made his claim on you when he let you in. That stirred the bee hive quite a bit, sensei was happy. Though Yuu-chan has been annoyed that his name has been more pronounced recently, doesn't like his name being thrown around like us."

"Claim?"

Somehow that made him irritated and flattered at the same time. He did not need to be protected nor did he appreciate the term Tsunade used to describe the situation. It did however make him feel oddly pleased that someone was watching his back. His little fascination seems to be getting more and more interesting as time is going by, he desperately wants to know what exactly will make him tick.

Danzou will have to look for a new scientist, he is not risking his livelihood of having the little lizard sniffing him out nor is he willing to have said lizard go far from his grasps. He acknowledges that the little lizard is very good at shuffling through and going in and out of places Danzou doesn't want him to be.

He knows because he's been shuffling through sensei's files for Danzou.

It was rather disturbing how Yuu was able to grasp Danzou's plans so young. How he can see through and understand just what was going on, like his childish innocence, ignorance, was just never there to be horribly taken away.

What does he see though? Orochimaru understands that his mental illness comes to play with his thought process but he was dying to know just how much of his perception is skewed by it. Just how much of it was him or his other consciousness speaking?

"Orochimaru, I swear if you're thinking about cutting open Yuu-chan, I'll make you my own medical experiment."

He scoffed. "I've already told him that I wanted to experiment on him, he didn't seem to be put off by my words."

"Orochimaru..."

"And I don't mean my usual scalpel method, I mean behavioral studies." He clarified. "I can't observe if he can't function and I only do those messy experiments on animals and prisoners." It hurt that she would think lowly of him.

Tsunade looked at him weirdly before she sighed. "I'm sorry, it's been so long. So long that any of us actually talked to each other, it was easier to let the rumours fill in the blanks even though I know you wouldn't. It didn't help that Yuu-chan didn't like you either."

"You put a lot of faith in his ability to read people."

"You would too." She looked up seriously. "Would've saved my hospital from having a fucking nut job running wild."

Orochimaru looked at her before nodding. "I'll keep that in mind then."

"And he's a virgin by the way, hurt him, you die."

"Woman, no."

"I mean it. Minato and the others kept insisting so I'm threatening now just in case it's true." She glared.

"I'm not even interested in anyone like that and he's ten years younger than me." The Snake Sannin narrowed his eyes. "I do not need someone to justify my existence, I am not a sentimental fool."

Tsunade snorted. "That's almost exactly what Yuu-chan said when the topic comes up. But seriously, he's a virgin, and socially retarded like you, I'm telling you now just in case you go down that route."

He hissed at her before stalking away. He did not want to continue that conversation with her and will retreat with his dignity still intact. He did feel lighter though, he had nobody close besides his teammates and sensei but they've been drifting. Since the second war after he got approval to experiment on death-row prisoners, it was hard.

He knew his morals were less than stellar, there was a lot a things he couldn't understand _emotionally_ because he just doesn't. He doesn't feel the things he should be feeling, all he knows that the prisoner was bad, guilty, did something horrible and thus he has free reign over their remaining lifetime. He knows he should be feeling guilty as they say but he doesn't and he can't care that he doesn't.

Science has no room for sentiment and he has been successful and produced results that greatly benefited Konoha. He was the one wondering why they were so concerned about the guilty prisoners when they killed their people, stole prevalent information, _betrayed_ the village.

It frustrated him even more that he was treated as the bad guy.

But it was fine, he can just seclude into his work like usual. And it's not like he was confining himself into the labs now, he had a little lizard to bounce ideas off of. It was nice to have someone who understands what's really important.

And speaking of the lizard, he needed to hunt him down, he was not about to let him keep that picture.

 _-Line Break-_

"Take it down."

"Like fuck I am." I hissed at the Sannin. "It'll teach you to bring your stupidity in my home."

Orochimaru hissed back. "I wasn't the one that brought the oaf and the sake, why are you angry at me?"

"Because you're the responsible one in the group and you indulged them!" I glared. "And broke my stuff!"

"They were replaced you greedy little lizard." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "I will tear down the wall myself if you don't take that picture down."

My eyes slitted and a growl emitted from my throat. "This is my territory snake, it's mine, go back to your own if you don't like it."

Orochimaru snarled before backing away. I huffed and glared at him before shaking off the nature chakra that built up. I was getting better but it was like working with syrup with my chakra. Kaito kept complaining about that because he still couldn't come out, he could only come out as a gecko but he doesn't like being small.

And the snake was serious about me being his next experiment, or rather, observation project. It was annoying really, I was like one of his lab rats and I let him know just how exactly I felt about that. The picture was just in my room, now it's in the library right by his favourite section.

I'm a vindictive asshole, the snake has a better learning rate so I'm sure he'll learn fast.

"Yuu-sensei?" I looked down to Anko looking sly making me narrow my eyes.

"What do you want?"

Her grin just widened. "Why is Orochimaru-sensei over so much?"

"Fuck if I know." I growled. "Ask your sensei that yourself, I would love to know as well." Because one can only entertain themselves with observing me do chores and sleep on my rock bed

"Do you like sensei?" Her eyes glinted.

I shrugged. "I guess, he's better company than you that's for sure."

"No! I mean- nevermind."

"Brat, I have no idea what you want." I looked unimpressed at her. "I may be good at reading people but I don't read minds, don't expect me to know what you're saying."

"Oh my god, everybody would know what I was talking about." Anko looked at me with disbelief before running off. "'Nai! We got a whole lot of work ahead of us!"

Kakashi face palmed and sighed. "Why do I put up with this?"

Obito's face was red. "There's no way that would ever happen, right?" He turned to his teammates. "Yuu-san and Orochimaru-sama..."

Rin looked flushed at the thought. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh, fuck off!" I growled not wanting to put up with the subject. "And why are you all in my house again?"

"We were worried Yuu-san." Rin said meekly. "When we heard that you almost died everyone was worried. We would've come earlier if we weren't on missions."

"Yeah!" Akio popped his head around the corner. "You can't just go off and get yourself killed!"

I hissed. "Where the hell are you people coming from?! Get out!" I threw a kunai at him. "Stop crowding my house!"

My appreciation for them worrying about me was there but they were stressing me out with the coddling. There was so much I could take with all the noise before I'll physically toss them out. I can't even sleep on my rock bed without being disturbed.

I'm not the type who usually locks themselves in their own rooms, I actually like going outside and training, but I will do it for the sake of privacy and being alone. After getting some books and sealing stuff, being productive is always good.

I jumped and clawed at the hand that touched my shoulders. Orochimaru looked amused at my distress and I snarled at him for it, the damn snake can deal with the crowd all by himself. I'm going to be warm and comfortable in my clam bed.

"You have a clam bed?"

"I said that out loud?" I growled a little embarrassed. "Fuck, I need to get away now."

I hissed and snapped when he tightened his grip on my shoulders. "Relax Yuu-kun, you'll have to control your instincts better. You can't just hide yourself away when you are overwhelmed."

"I don't care." I glared. "And I don't want to hear that from you, you're just as socially capable as I am."

"I will not argue on the matter, but I will not let-"

"And there's the fact that your little science project will be halted." I cut him off. "I'm not risking my little sanity for your curiosities, I have enough problems right now."

I shook him off but he was persistent "Then stay with me in the library, I can easily put up seals to ensure we won't be bothered."

"Why?" I looked at him suspiciously. "I'm someone that people avoid when I get into my moods and I don't want to fight in the library. I like it here." I twitched at my restlessness. "What could possible be killing you to put up with me?"

"I wonder that myself." I heard him mutter. "But anyways, we didn't get to finish our conversation about the other entity that lurk inside you."

I scrunched up my face and huffed. "Why? I'm something you could never replicate in your experiments, it's not worth the fucking assholes that live in my head." Indignant responses came within myself and I hissed at my inner residents. "It helps that I like them but that's only because I was born with them, and even then I highly doubt anybody else could fucking cope without having their heads explode."

"Then how do you do it?" He led me to sit down. "The brain is an incredible thing but even I know the limits of it, three consciousness couldn't possibly fit and function normally or as normally as you do."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. "But even I don't really understand how my mental facilities work."

"Then at least try to explain." He insisted. "No one else would know better than yourself."

It was weird to have someone that was willing to try and understand the inner workings of my thoughts. There were people that tried but never grasped and wrapped it around their heads. Everything just fell under the schizophrenia thing because nothing really is known about it.

"Rei's real name is Rayford, and please don't try to pronounce it. He gives me headaches when people butcher his name." I looked at his amused glint. "You can say he's the source of my mental instability but he's not." I looked away to try and figure out the words to use. "I've never met him until a couple of years ago but he was feeding to my schizophrenia as sensei said.

"He's the other half of me, unlike Kaito we're bounded more intimately. When he's out and gets hurt, I can feel his pain. Fortunately he hates coming out but bitches and complains endlessly when he gets riled up." I huffed. "Tried killing me too but he doesn't have experience with chakra like I do. It's what he gets for locking himself up at the deepest part of my mind for the first two decades of my life.

"Kaito on the other hand is the product of my mind's coping mechanism. Literally my imaginary friend that kept me mentally stable until the last war came up." I shifted. "The stress came first and then the trauma of killing people. Kaito couldn't keep up in the end and Rei decided he wanted to be an ass." I grumbled. "Either way, they're settled and everything you've read and seen is the by product of trying to keep it together through my teenage years. This is the most stable I've been since before chunin I think."

"It's a shame that I can't meet them properly, I would love to talk to them."

I snorted. "No you don't. Kaito will give you hell and Rei still fucking hates you. It's what you get for scaring the shit out of them when you first approached me, fortunately for you I have a better sense than them and take my approach to grudges more reasonably."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

I smirked and pointed. "Exhibit 'A'."

"I will get you to take that picture down."

"It was only blackmail material, but it's now a reminder to tell you just how I feel about being your guinea pig."

"It's just harmless observation."

"Be glad it isn't going on the Shame Wall I'm building."

"..."

 _-Line Break-_

I was finally fully recovered and got back my feel for my chakra again. It took a while but I was excited to go back onto the field again after spending the last of my recovery period in the office being coddled by my concerned subordinates. I was definitely going soft if they're so adamant in helping me of all people. I can get my own lunch dammit!

But I can say this mission will be the worst mission yet.

"This is some kind of revenge that the old man is dishing out." I pulled onto my jacket and hood closer. "And how the hell did I end up with you again?" I glared at Orochimaru. "You're not stalking me are you?"

The Snake Sannin scoffed pulling at his own robes. "I will tell you now that I would never set foot in this place voluntarily." He shifted uncomfortably. "And I do not stalk, I observe."

I flared my chakra to make my body temperature rise but the biting wind still made me shiver. "I can't believe the old man sent the two of us in the freezing cold."

"Unfortunately, but we were the only ones available at the time and the only ones experienced enough to run diplomatic missions." Golden eyes went to the his apprentice and the little crow. "This is also experience for them as well so hopefully we won't have to do this again."

A chilling breeze came by making us scowl, I spread out my chakra again and made my chakra circulate even faster within me. This jacket was good at keeping the heat in but in the end the Land of Snow was fucking overriding everything that can keep anything warm once in its mercy. My toes were going numb and I could feel the sniffles coming.

"Wow, why is it so warm over here?" I tensed as my arm was taken by the Snake apprentice. "Yuu-sensei, you're like a furnace!"

"I don't feel like one." I growled and coiled the chakra in me. "It's fucking cold."

"'Nai! Come here! Orochimaru-sensei was hogging the heater!" She shouted gleefully. "Yuu-sensei is making summer over here!"

I looked up at Orochimaru. "How the hell is she your apprentice?"

"She is compatible with the Snakes." He shrugged. "I have yet to meet another who is and will not let this chance go by in case something happens."

I tensed again feeling another set of arms take hold of my remaining one. "Yuu-sensei, how are you so warm?" Kurenai hugged me tighter. "It's like walking into a restaurant, the cold melts off of me."

"Right?" Anko looked sly. "It's not very nice to hog him all by yourself Orochimaru-sensei."

"You should be more observant next time." He said looking amused as I gave him an accusing look. "Don't look at me like that Yuu-kun, did you expect me not to take advantage of your body heat? We both need to keep warm less we want to get sick."

We were on a boat to the Land of Snow, just a formality to contact the country that was technologically advanced and to see their current stance on the war. Because of their cold climates, they were successful in keeping neutrality and actually warded off any curious eyes with their developing technology and spreading it around.

I wanted to laugh when movies were being introduced. Television also came from them but they were having a big breakthrough with coloured television. Nobody I know really watches T.V. but it was definitely there to relieve some boredom. I don't have one seeing I have a library with actual interesting things than seeing a guy try to figure out how to use television to there advantage.

Fuck, why couldn't we go inside? My toes were going to freeze, I was glad that I wore my headband around my neck to keep the wind from biting even more. Kaito helped me coil and spread my fire chakra and tried to solidify it near my extremities, I sighed feeling some type of relief from the cold but I still shivered from the cold winds.

I miss Minato, I'm usually spending my winters with him with a nice warm cup of tea. I had a fireplace in my living room too, I should be lighting a fire right now and lounging in front of it since I couldn't go outside because of the cold.

This is the worst mission yet.

"Yuu-sensei, are you that cold?"

I glared at the little pre-teen through my shivers. "Like the ice in your fucking freezer." I scrunched up my face at a particular cold breeze. "Fuck, I hate the cold."

"Is this the first time you've been this cold, Yuu-kun?" I looked up to Orochimaru's concerned eyes. "You didn't seem to have a problem in the last few missions in the winter."

"Training with the summons." I answered. "Sage training is a bitch, nature chakra sucks, and I'm not liking the sudden intolerance to the cold."

Orochimaru sighed before nodding. "Jiraiya had something similar to go through, the first couple of years are hard because of the adjustments you go through when Sage training."

"Yeah, I know." I dug into my jacket. "It sucks and I'm really hating life right now. How the hell Yuki can stand her own ice is beyond me, the fact that two cold-blooded ninjas ended up on this mission is just bad luck rubbed off from Tsunade-sensei."

Orochimaru snorted. "Indeed, Yuu-kun, give me your hand." My hands were trembling inside my pockets and I gave him a look that told him he was crazy. "Just give me your hand, I can show you a trick to keep heat in rather than radiate it out like you are doing."

I scoffed. "What do you think I've been doing? I've been raising my body temperature to the point my insides should be frying within me." I flinched at the nasty bite of the wind on my ears. "Allocating my chakra doesn't help either."

I yelped before I purred at the warm hand on my cheek, his chakra was constantly vibrating and pulsed. It wasn't as warm but it melted the numbness off my ear. I nearly whined when he pulled away.

"Friction helps keep the heat stable in the area, what you're doing is just making the cold feel worse by rising your body temperature. Just simply vibrate your chakra than heat up the air."

I sighed as I vibrated my own chakra like he did. The difference was much more effective and I snuggled deeper into my now suddenly toasty jacket.

"Thanks."

"Is it normal for him to purr like that?"

"I think Kushina-san said something about it. I think it's adorable though."

"Very cute."

 _-Line Break-_

If it wasn't so cold, I think it would've been fun to live in the land of the Snow. I snickered watching the others fight the waist-deep snow as I slid across on it. Snow was much harder to walk on, harder than water-walking because water had surface tension that chakra could grab a hold on. With snow it was almost the opposite, I had to create that surface tension or I fall into the snow.

Skating on it was so much fun, I think I need to figure out how to do that with solid ground. It frustrated the snake so much at my ease of chakra control, helping the other three with there chakra control brought vengeful glee for being little shits and being an annoying snake.

I laughed at their expense all the way to Yukigakure, Orochimaru eventually got it but that didn't mean he was done with the humiliation. I will build that Shame Wall, it's just unfortunate that Orochimaru was the first two victims of it.

"You are unbelievable, little lizard."

"You missed a spot." I snickered at him as he brushed off the snow.

"Again, unbelievable"

I purred at finally being able to shed my cold damp clothes and hide under some covers after a hot shower. The village itself is quiet with the people preferring to stay inside, I might actually enjoy a trip to the market. The cold chased away all the sheep and it felt good that it wasn't solely fucking me over.

Thank god it was only a diplomatic mission where the war didn't reach. Fighting here would suck and I don't think my fire would be appreciated by the locals. It was so nice to be in a warm environment again, I needed to figure out if it was possible to make heating seals for my house.

"Don't get too relaxed Yuu-kun." Orochimaru said irritably. "We're still on mission."

"And you need to hop in the shower, you're getting stiff like the icicles out the windows." I peeked up from my sheets. "Night's falling and it gets cold, unless you're willing to have wet hair in the morning as we set out. Then you're crazy."

I yelped when he pulled on my hair suddenly. "Don't get ahead of yourself, little lizard."

Lightning chakra welled up and I sent a painful current making the man shout. "And don't pull on my hair, snake." I hissed as electricity sparked. "You wouldn't like it if I did that to you again, would you?"

He hissed back annoyed. "Lightning nature, of course you would pick such an annoying one."

"Oh please, don't gripe and complain about me using lightning nature when you can use all five." I huffed. "You can use and throw around jutsus like they're going out of style."

"But that doesn't compare to you're ease in manipulating the elements you are familiar with. I wonder if your masterful control over chakra is a kekkei genkai that's been over looked and under appreciated." The snake said to himself. "Certainly would explain a lot."

"And make no sense for a lot more things." I growled. "I told you already, I have help."

"Yes, but even with help your ease with chakra control is very abnormal."

"We're both weird, at this point I'm sure you realize that comparing us to normal people is like comparing a cat and a lion. There's a stopping point when the lion is more than willing to kill you." I growled.

"But even so-"

I threw a pillow at his face. "Shut up and go to sleep dammit! It's cold and I'm tired. Talk my ear off in the morning!"

I ignored the pillow being thrown back at my back as I dug under the covers again. I seriously did not understand why people were afraid of this nerd, he was as harmless as the next scientist with more privileges and less moral boundaries. Like me actually, I had a lot of privileges and showed I didn't give a fuck about a lot of things and yet I was regarded highly in the ranks.

What the hell made the snake so different is beyond me but as long as he's not cutting up his comrades, I didn't care and so shouldn't everyone else. That's how monsters were created, through misunderstandings and willful blindness.

I was the only monster that was born rather than made. They should be glad I'm as nice as I am.

 _-Line Break-_

Nightmares aren't a stranger to me, I had them both awake and asleep. Ghosting images, the very real screaming and laughter, haunting faceless images, and the rush of emotions weren't strange. They left me sad, happy, satisfied and maybe even left me wanting to go back to a place that probably doesn't exist anymore.

But this time it was painful, my scars throbbed as phantom pains from my chest, abdomen, arm, and anywhere where I know should've left me dead if I didn't live in this world. If I didn't have Kaito and Rei to help heal and fight. If I didn't know how to heal at all.

I know because this time I saw the bodies of my friends get killed the exact same way, without chakra to keep them alive and without the fancy pills that can keep them functioning enough to get help, they died. Blood pooling, skin cooling, and their last words unheard in my memories, my heart leaped at each image as my scars itched and twisted with pain. I couldn't help but just sit and let them run its course because maybe this was some type of punishment for failing them.

Failing them horribly because this time I got a name and face.

Stanz was my bubbly friend, like Akio is in a lot of ways. Brightest green eyes with black hair that framed his high cheekbones after he brushes them. He was always cursing my name while running from my pranks and pranked back with less success as I turned them against him.

He froze to death. A mission gone wrong, an avalanche was triggered, and he was buried under snow. My hands were bleeding when I found him, he was clutching onto his ring that was chained around his neck smiling because he knows that we were safe, his family was safe, _I_ _was safe._

He never was one to let his own death to sadden and give him grief. Not even the experience of his body shutting down could wipe off his cheer.

The fucking bastard must've been laughing at me when I was the one to carry his body back.

"Yuu-kun?"

I kept my eyes closed and felt my sense of reality starting to ground me but it wasn't enough to make the memory fade away. Nothing was ever enough to make them stop until the memory itself was over.

"I'm fine, just- just having an episode right now." I struggled to keep up with my words. "I'm fine."

Will I experience near death in this cold? Did it already pass? Is this really some kind of punishment that I'm going through?

 _Not for you, I'm the one that failed._

 _Failed them all._

But I did too. Failed.

Failed but haven't failed anyone here yet. Yet.

I shuddered a breath and I felt cold and warm. A hand was running through my hair and I relaxed into it. I was sitting up and the cold was on my skin, Kaito jumped up and circulated my chakra to fix that and I sighed.

"Do you get them often?"

"To where I can brush them off." I pulled the sheets towards me. "This time was particularly bad but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Do you often cry when you have your episodes?" I immediately wiped at my face and shook myself out of his reach. "Don't be like that Yuu-kun, it's unhealthy to bottle your frustrations."

I snorted. "Don't be a hypocrite, you've lived longer and you've done more bottling than Tsunade-sensei can drink." I rolled my eyes at his bristling chakra. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Oh? That's a pretty large assumption against me."

"A sound assumption as well, you'll probably just indulge me and forget about it like the rest." I murmured quietly. "They wonder why I don't open up when they don't even want to understand."

"Try me."

I looked up to the curious stare down at me. There's no doubt the Snake Sannin will want to understand, his nature dictates him to gather all information greedily no matter how mundane. He's probably the most likely person to try to put himself in my shoes, but I know he would never get it.

But I indulged him anyways. "I'll probably die when I'm twenty-eight." I rubbed my forehead. "Most likely die from a head injury or having my brains blown out."

"...What?"

I sighed slightly regretting my words. "I told you didn't I? A fresh start." I looked away from him. "Or the life from before will just eat you away."

"What life did you exactly live before?"

I felt my fury rise and looked up to Orochimaru with slitted eyes. I showed him my restricted rage carefully coiling my chakra inward to prevent alarming the locals here. If I didn't, I would've showed him, showed him the scattering memories. Showed the dripping blood, the betrayal, how much I lost.

"A life where traitors and liars won." I hissed angrily. "Where the biggest liar of them all destroyed us all even after I killed him. Why do you think I absolutely hate the shadow that follows the Hokage around?" Orochimaru tensed. "He'll be the fall of everyone. Use bodies as stepping stones in the name of Konoha, he cares about the stone than the blood, cares about obedience than the freedom. And even when you've been devoted, he'll kill you when you become too powerful than him.

"I like to think that I was the reason why Niidaime didn't choose Danzou." My eyes glistened at Orochimaru's face that could never hide his emotions from me. "I was the biggest concern to him after all within his ranks, can't let a basket case with my potential turn against Konoha after all. Danzou would've just made Konoha a very dangerous enemy."

"You..." Orochimaru started off with a strained wry tone. "You are a very dangerous individual, how old are you?"

"Nearly forty-nine." I humoured him. "You?"

"Thirty-three." His faced reflected his curiosity and defensive posture. "Was your rebirth fun?"

"Oh fucking hell, I'm glad I don't remember that." I buried myself into my sheets. "I did not have any coherence until I was four, talk about a wake up call."

I felt him sit on my bed. "And where do I exactly fall onto you plans of revenge?"

I huffed at his word choice. "Wherever the hell you want to do as long as you don't get in my way, or fucking betray me." I glared at him. "I'll hunt you down myself."

The snake chuckled. "What a greedy little lizard you are." He patted my head. "To think that no one else knows the reason for your pain."

"Why do you?"

The snake simply laughed despairingly. "Because you're exactly the reason why I wanted life, it doesn't seem so appealing anymore."

"You're foolish to chase after the dead." My words stung him. "You'll just make them suffer for bringing them back to life."

"I see that now, I always thought of you arrogant because of your swift rise to power and unappreciative ways of it." He preened out a lock of hair. "Now I realize that you're just an old man."

I sent an annoyed spark of electricity at him. "Fuck off, you're still physically older than me. I'll live longer than you."

"You have lived longer than me, you just still act like a brat." He laid down and pulled at my sheets to cover his on body. "Did you look like you did in your previous life?"

"Rayford was me in my previous life." I said softly.

"The supposed source of your insanity." He remembered. "That does make sense, and I'm assuming that he was another coping mechanism for your mind? To separate yourself and the other life?"

"Not really, but I guess I can see that."

This was really nice. To actively talk about this without being treated like a child. Orochimaru didn't brush me off and let me talk like I was talking nonsense, he got the fact that I was dead. Dead and brought back to life in a botched reincarnation. I don't care why the fuck he was chasing after dead people but I'm glad he did. This was a burden that I've been holding for a long time and I felt good. Happy.

I was happy.

 _-Line Break-_

"You want me to do what?"

"Yuu-kun, you've improved a lot over the years and Tsunade deemed you fit to have a genin squad or at least an apprentice."

My face twisted. "Mikoto didn't come up here to demand that from you did she? Her brat is just two but that doesn't mean-"

"Yuu-kun, you've been absolutely stellar in teaching genin." He puffed his pipe bemusedly. "Continue to do so as well."

"Persistent brats." I hissed. "I knew something was up when their shitty teachers thought it was okay to leave their brats with me. Motherfuckers, I will have the last laugh."

The Hokage chuckled. "Don't be too hard on them, it was interesting to see you interact with the youth. You are gentle with them, more gentle than you realize."

"I am not taking care of brats." I bristled. "I would rather be bleeding to death right now than put up with the bullshit process that I completely skipped. Tsunade-sensei was lucky."

"Don't be like that Yuu-kun, didn't you enjoy teaching young Kurenai your skills?"

"I don't know, I was too busy trying to distract her long enough so she can leave me alone." I huffed. "Her friend is just as annoying."

"Yes, Orochimaru's apprentice." He smiled. "He himself says that he's relieved that you've been helping her train. You both have been getting along as well."

"And he's going to find another picture added to the library for this." Irritation build in me. "I don't want to take care of brats."

The door behind me busted open with a frantic chunin. "Kannabi Bridge was destroyed but Namikaze's team is one man down."

The Hokage stood up. "Where are they?"

"Currently fighting off the remaining forces that got over the bridge, Namikaze-"

A poof of smoke came in and a toad was present in the room. "Hokage-sama? I have a report." He looked solemn. "Uchiha Obito is dead. Iwa forces have been neutralized, and the bridge has been destroyed."

Goggles? He's dead?

Minato. Kakashi. Will they be okay?

"What about the rest of the team? Are they fine?"

"The rest are okay." He said quietly. "They should be here in two-days time."

I tightened my fists and felt frustration come up. Goggles was mine, he was mine to protect and he fell in the battlefield away from the nest. He wasn't ready for the field but that was war.

At least he went the way he wanted. As a ninja.

I could feel it. This was the start of a spiraling descent of pain that will come and it all started with a nightmare. A nightmare that I should've taken seriously rather than turn my back on it. I wasn't prepared for the hit and it knocked me back, I don't think I want to be surprised like that again.

I don't want to crack and break.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review below!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello! Another chapter and a new month. Happy belated Halloween everyone!

 _September 5, 2017- Finished.  
November 2, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Kakashi was taking it hard, I haven't held him like this since his dad's mission failure. I was laying on my back in the couch as he lied on top silently crying his heart out. Rin was in the kitchen keeping busy while Minato was drinking with Scarlet in the other room.

Honestly, why did they have to do this in my house?

I raked my hand in Kakashi's head and held him a little closer. There was now a room that no one would dare to enter in my house now, they've been avoiding it since they came back and Rin cries when she sees the door. I don't understand why though, yes it's painful but at least respect them enough to preserve their last belongings.

Maybe having a reminder close to home would help ease the pain. Something more personal than the Memorial Stone and something far less painful than looking in a mirror everyday and see just what Obito left behind. I've made sure to help Mikoto settle majority of the Uchihas and their concerns about Kakashi having one of their eyes.

It's what they get for abandoning their own.

"Obito liked the flower shop lady didn't he?" I murmured. "Do you want to plant a tree out in the back? At least then you will be talking to something living rather than a rock."

He fists gripped my shirt. "And visit the old lady that he always helps."

"Yeah."

It's not perfect but a nice peach sapling was planted in the garden. It doesn't represent Obito's rash and rambunctious self but he will live long within our memories. We'll watch him grow as he watches over us.

 _-Line Break-_

"Leave."

"Don't be like that, birdy."

"That's for all of you. Why are you people still in my house?" I scowled. "You all are crowding it and I'm about to toss all of you out."

All the fledglings were here along with Minato, Sakumo, the Sannin, and the girls. Scarlet, Mikoto, and Hitomi were in another room tending to the hatchlings and it was fucking annoying that they all meet up here for a fucking drink. Tsunade-sensei was passing the sake around and it was making me nervous for my stuff. I didn't get why they were meeting up at my place, I'm just glad they clean up after themselves.

"But Yuu-sensei!" I tense from having Anko attach herself on me. "We're sad!"

"This isn't a bar." I growled. "If you want to be depressed, then go be depress somewhere else."

"But your sad too." Anko clinged.

"I'm managing fairly and some of you don't even know Obito." I narrowed my eyes at the oldest of the group. "And why are you in my house?"

Orochimaru sighed before closing his book. "Leave them be, I rather have them like this than be their loud selves."

"There's still the fact that there's alcohol involved." I glared at him.

"You are never going to let that go are you?"

"Fuck no, I like my stuff intact."

"Greedy little lizard."

I huffed and glared before retreating back into my room. These people did whatever they pleased anyways, it would be too much of a hassle to start something in my home. I didn't want their sulking in my house though, it's making me sulk.

Honestly, why did they have to bring their drinking problems here?

"Hey, Yuu-chan?" I scrunched my nose at the alcohol smell coming from Minato. "Can I sleep here?"

His face was red and eyes glazed and the kicked puppy look he gave me didn't even make me think of objecting. I just patted the space next to me and he moved in a slow crawl before falling face first into the sheets.

I shook my head and instantly went for his shoes and coat. "Why couldn't you leave these at the front door? I like my bed clean."

"S'rry." Minato slurred into the sheets. "I can't believe you actually made your clam bed. It's huge!"

"Yeah, yeah." I ruffled his hair. "The others will probably crash here too, I'll be waking up to that mess unfortunately. Go to sleep."

I yelped as Minato pulled me down into his chest. "Yuu-chan, stay with me!" I growled trying to pull away. "Nii-chan hasn't slept with you in a while!"

"Nii-chan needs to let go, and we live separately. It's not surprising."

"No!" Minato whined. "You were supposed to live with nii-chan, I would see you everyday and maybe even make you take my name too."

"Careful there, you might make Scarlet jealous." I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, it's unhealthy for me to not be alone for long periods of time. Living with you in that populated area would be disastrous."

"It's not fair, your my little brother." Minato hugged me tighter. "You should be running to me for every little problem you have! I miss you coming and asking for me to train with you or when you would ask me to sleep with you when you had a nightmare."

"D-don't be stupid." I blushed. "I'm an adult now, I'm busy."

"You grew up too fast, I wish you were little again. Much more happier."

"I was, wasn't I?" I murmured. "But I like where I'm at."

"I don't."

I shifted in his grip. "You don't like a lot of things I do."

"I love you, Yuu-chan. Don't go away."

"As long as you keep yourself safe and alive, I won't be going anywhere." I nuzzled into him. "I love you too."

 _-Line Break-_

I roared angrily. These Kiri-nin were kidnapping Rin and I wasn't having none of it. I will not fail my brother nor stack grief upon Kakashi while I'm around, these watery bastards obviously don't know just who exactly they were messing with.

They were all jonin and Anbu level ninja but all their water attacks weren't doing anything to slow me down when I could cut through them and use their mist against them. I may been only a genin the last time I encountered them but it was obvious they didn't learn.

I extended my claws at the brave, I breathe fire upon the cowards, I tested my lightning with my speed.

The Bloody Mist was truly bloody now with how their shores will be stained red for the next few days.

It wasn't strange to see nothing particularly outstanding from their supposed best. They're slowly getting rid of their kekkei genkai users, it wouldn't be a surprise to know that they're hindering rank and position of the bloodline users. Wouldn't be surprised if the security of the village walls were prison cells for them or if they're purposely hiding their abilities to stay safe.

Outside of Konoha, Kirigakure would've had the most diverse kekkei genkai users if they weren't so afraid of them. Made me hope for them that their next Mizukage wouldn't be an ass.

"Y-yuu-san."

I held Rin close watching Kaito have his own fun. "Kiri will have a lot to answer for." I clutched their mission scroll in my hands. "Especially when I'm around, this war is getting irritating."

Kaito's roar pierced the skies before holding down the last Kiri-nin in his claws. He was panicked and was desperate to escape as he watched me approach, when we got face to face he whimpered as recognition filtered in his eyes. I sneered at him and Kaito tightened his grip.

"P-please! Mercy!" He whimpered uselessly. "I'll tell you what I know!"

"It doesn't matter what you tell me." Kaito hissed amused. "You'll be coming with us regardless."

"The Mizukage was going to use her as a jinchuriki! For the three-tails!" He still tried. "Konoha was supposed to rescue her and a seal was supposed to release it once the timer runs out!"

Rin clutched me tighter and Kaito gripped harder. "Kiri-nin has surprisingly loose lips."

"I'm not loyal!" He was crying. "The village is getting worse each day and the ninja are disappearing, it's only a matter of time before I do!"

"Then I guess you'll have no complaints in coming with me." I turned my back on him feeling his resignation.

"Anything's better than going back."

Chained. Beaten and forcibly muzzled. The sight of the pathetic man made me sneer at how backwards the Mist was in dealing with things through fear rather than rationality. It made me wonder if this man had a bloodline to make him wilt into a trembling mess and looked hopeful at the prospect of being held prisoner.

"Rin, can you walk?"

"Y-yes." She wobbled off me and tried to balance on top of the water. "I should be fine."

I stared before speaking again. "Very well, don't hesitate to let me know if you can't keep up. I'll carry you all the way to the gates if you don't."

Rin blushed. "Of course Yuu-san." She glanced nervously at the Kiri-nin. "What's going to happen to him?"

"I'm going to dump him at the IT Department and everything after depends on him and the Hokage." I washed my hands in the water below. "Now come, we're wasting daylight. I need to stop wishing for more interesting patrols, this is getting annoying."

I can't wait to see the bullshit the Mizukage will come up with with this kind of ammunition we got though. The political shitstorm and Kiri's attempt in waging war with us will be fast, fun, and painfully easy to watch their surrender. Too bad they were still having internal issues, it would've been fun razing their corrupted lands to the ground.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-jii-san."

"What do you want brat?" I sighed irritably. "Yuusuke's over there, why don't you play with him?"

Itachi just stared at me before pointing at my hair. "You have pretty hair."

"And you're pretty smart." I ruffled his head. "Rub that smartness off on Yuusuke won't you? He's way too happy to be named after me."

"Up?"

"Why do I put up with the girls' bullshit?" I picked him up frowning. "Your mom is the worst of the lot."

"Bad word."

I snorted. "And I don't care, repeat that so that your mom doesn't leave you with me. I don't enjoy playing babysitter you know."

"But I like Yuu-jii-san." Itachi pouted. "I want to come back again, and so does Yuu."

"Was I like this when I was a hatchling?" I muttered to myself.

A click of the camera along with a flash dazed us both. "No, you were a little antisocial terror when you were little." Minato came up to us both. "Itachi here is much more mellow than you would ever be."

I growled and held the toddler close. "Aren't you on a date with Scarlet?"

Minato rubbed his head nervously. "It's later but I need your help."

"With what?" My eye twitched. "Just go on top of the Hokage Monument like you planned and propose to her. Drop the question and be happy."

Minato froze. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew." I looked at him offended. "What the hell do you take me for? I'm not blind, have that family you wanted. Just don't dump your brat on me."

He hugged me, tightened his arms around me and sniffled. "I'm so glad you approve! But I want this to be special and a forever moment, can you hide and take a picture when I ask?"

I pushed him off. "Go ask Rin! I have toddlers that were pushed onto me."

"But Kushina will sense her." He looked serious. "That's why I asked her to watch the kids for you when the big moment comes."

"You're leaving?" Itachi gripped my shirt. "Stay."

"You'll probably be asleep when I'm gone brat." I patted his back. "You won't miss a thing, I promise."

"I'll stay awake."

I sighed tiredly. "Why are you brats so clingy to me? All the adults are more than happy to treat me as the next bijuu coming, how come I'm not the scariest thing in your little nightmares?" I poked his forehead.

Itachi scrunched up his face at being poked at. "Okaa-san said that you were like a dog. Nice and fluffy to family and friends while you attack the bad people."

Minato grinned. "Nice analogy." He ruffled the brat's hair. "Maybe that's what you need, a pet to keep you company."

"I'll be sure to ask Orochimaru what kind of snake he recommends then." I grunted irritably "It'll definitely ward off any intruders."

"No." Minato gave a strained smile. "Which reminds me, do you like Orochimaru?"

Another bout of irritation surfaced. "He's not bad nii-chan, yeah I get that he creeps you out but he's okay once you get to know him."

"No, no." He looked stressed. "I'm asking as your brother if you _like_ him."

I frowned before a blush spread across my face. "N-no! He's a friend! Why do you people concentrate on the most stupidest things?!"

"You do like him!" Minato accused.

I hissed at him. "I just said I don't!"

"But you blushed! You never have that kind of reaction, not even with Shikaku!"

"Shikaku was stupid!" I snapped. "And I had no interest in having a significant other nor am I interested now. I thought we were over my lack of love life!"

"That doesn't mean nii-chan isn't looking out for you." He put a hand over my shoulder. "It took a long ass time for you to approve of Kushina, I'm going to take my sweet time to approve of Orochimaru."

"Bad word!"

"That's right Itachi, nii-chan is such a bad influence." I hissed. "He doesn't know what he's talking about either so it can't be helped when his idiocities come out."

"Yuu-chan!"

Did I like Orochimaru like that? I don't think I do. I'm comfortable around him and he doesn't piss me off needlessly but that didn't mean he gave a elicited a feeling of this love that others feel for a significant other. In fact, any positive emotion from me is hard for me to feel. The need to do the things I do always come from the pain of losing what I once had.

Being happy was a first for me, the most I felt before was probably back in my academy days where it was okay to be a little carefree. Where I wasn't weighed down so harshly by my memories.

I'll think on this later.

 _-Line Break-_

The labs were interesting, I was even more surprised at the clean smell of antiseptics. Brings me to wonder how people come up with a monster rather than the mad scientist he was. Though it could be the dead body pinned open on the examination table, those never bothered me seeing I created a lot of them. Opened up and guts spilling instead of neatly placed that is.

"Have you ever experimented on yourself?" I poked the cheek of the body with a gloved hand. "Any successes that you wanted to implement on yourself?"

"Yes actually." He tied his hair up into a bun. "Through my self experimentation I have given myself a faster regeneration rate along with a more durable body." He looked at me with glowing eyes. "Better senses."

I hummed as my eyes strayed to a chart. A Periodic Table. He was truly a genius to be rediscovering elements of this world all by himself. He definitely has the time and brain power.

"As long as you don't destroy yourself." I picked up his periodic table in interest. "Your guest is infested with parasites by the way, tapeworms most likely." It seems he mostly just labeled the metals, various solids, liquids, and gases.

No nuclear or radioactive shit that the ninja world couldn't already recreate with chakra.

"You are not put off by it?" His voice teetered. "Most would be disgusted."

The other research papers were also interesting, evolution of cells and recreating them. Was he trying to make life? Honest to god grow a little fetus and raise it?

"I don't care what you do Orochimaru, as long as you don't start cutting up and poking the wrong person. Honestly, you think people would appreciate the little monsters they make for the sake of their own longevity." I looked up at him. "It makes you wonder if they're doing the experimenting, wanting to see how long it takes until the monsters break."

Orochimaru looked uneasy at my words. "Your reports mentioned that you are a flight risk, you speak of betrayal harshly yet you are quick to leave."

I nodded and grinned. "Yes, after all, I would never be able to stand in a village so openly oppressed by liars. Everyone knows to a degree on where I stand with this village, they all know that they are not enough to hold me down. Not like Minato anyways."

"Yes, disgustingly devoted." He said keeping me in his gaze. "But you're distancing yourself. Subtly, but I can see you actively cutting your ties."

"I am, aren't I?" My vision went blurry for the moment. "I told you before, I might die at twenty-eight. It'll be easier to for them to forget about me, easier for me to keep them alive until then."

The rustling tools of scalpels and forceps clattered together. "And you are so sure that you'll die? Why is that?"

I smiled and looked up. "Imagine a world with no chakra, a world that no living thing or object emitted this power that even the civilians here have." I flared my chakra in my hand with crackling electricity. "This beautiful power that reigns destruction and heals without discrimination just never present.

"It is a very different world, the mundane everyday life that only became interesting through pure creativity by the people living in it." I gave him a smile and held up his research. "In place of chakra, technology grew. Advancements were made for entertainment purposes only as war never reached the rich and information was so easily put forth to where it was hard to distinguish what was true and what was not."

"But what does this have to do with you dying?"

"Majority of my comrades bled to death." I held my chest. "Stab wounds, flesh wounds, and internal bleeding. Punctured lungs as well." I moved my hand to my abdomen. "Another was poisoned, stabbed in the gut with a needle without his knowing. Died because he panicked and spread the poison faster.

"There were many more but the one I'm surprised didn't happen was nearly freezing to death. I probably have you to thank for that."

"You... you think you're being punished for letting them die?"

I shrugged. "It feels like it, the only reason why I'm still alive is because of chakra and my little demons. If this trend continues, I highly doubt I'll live with having my brains blown out."

"This is what ignorance must feel like, I knew I was chasing after something that everybody deems out of human reach but you are spoiling it with every conversation we have." He said with a faraway look.

"I don't understand why you chase after the dead, but I'm glad you did." My eyes looked at his surprised form. "It would definitely make living more interesting."

"What will you do if you live pass your time limit?"

"Don't know." I leaned back onto the wall. "I don't have aspirations now, I'll probably won't then. I'm content with life as it is, I get to kill people and make other people's lives harder. It's not a bad deal."

The Snake Sannin stepped up close. "Not even wanting to be Hokage? You must've dreamt big before."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Fuck no, I already do more than half of the Hokage's paperwork. Why you of all people want to be Hokage is beyond me too."

"It's a position of power, recognized by others as the most powerful ninja of the village." He said. "Does that not entice you?"

"Uh, no." Amusement flickered in my eyes. "I like my freedom and I have political sway to where if the Hokage himself kills me, there's going to be a lot of angry ninjas." I picked at my nails. "I may not understand why they stand by me but I am not ignorant to the power I gained from having connections with them.

"And I don't need recognition, being concerned with what other people think about you is a waste of time. Sheep will never be dedicated to one opinion, people will forget the good and then remember the bad. You think with that mindset, they would be less inclined to make mistakes themselves. We've been over this before."

"Then may I ask what you think of me?" He stood over me with a dangerous gaze. "From when we first met to now, what do you think?"

"You are an extremely awkward man without your usual front." I said bluntly. "You're one of the few that learned to drop your masks with me and I'm grateful for that. You don't need to lie to keep a secret, I won't dig if you don't give me a reason to. You're also very persistant." I said softly. "I may find it annoying but I will admit I like persistant people. There's a genuine dedication and emotion that I value a lot. Compare to a lot of people, you're honest with yourself if a little delusional." I gave him a bored look. "And you're a nerd, a huge nerd."

There was a silence before Orochimaru started laughing. "Delusional? Honest? Awkward? That's a first." He said completely ignoring my last comment.

"Well you are." I huffed. "You put up this weird blank facade trying to suppress going into that default manipulative front you put up. It's cute to see you struggle when talking to me, I don't care how you speak or act, don't turn your manipulations against me." I gave him my own dangerous gaze. "I am not one to be used."

"I see now, you're really are a little shit." Orochimaru grounded his teeth at my challenging tone. "I feel like our summons were destined to have their little dispute. Despite our misgivings, I don't think I would want you to die."

"Dying isn't bad, just the unfinished businesses you leave behind." I put away a strand of hair. "I would love to go back and kill the bastards from before, but I can't so it's better to let go."

"If you had the chance, would you?"

"Oh fuck yeah." I grinned up at him. "I'm an opportunist with revenge, if not, I'd be chasing the fucking annoying immortal trying to figure out how to kill him."

"Immortal?"

"Please, let's not talk about the guy. The fucker is a perverted pig and I don't need to think of him when I haven't seen him in years."

Orochimaru raised an eye brow. "Perverted pig?"

"He molests me, again, that's something I don't need to talk about."

"..."

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-kun, thank you again for watching Itachi." Mikoto was looking extremely happy. "It's so nice to have someone even Fugaku trusts with our son."

My lips thinned. "Trusts? I believe you two have a whole family."

"Yes, but you're a neutral person." She sighed. "Politics and what not, looks better if we had an 'outsider' to look after our heir. Brings us in good light to the others."

"Yuu-jii-san." Itachi reached for me. "Up."

"I'm so happy that Itachi likes you." Mikoto handed me her son. "Now be good for Yuu-jii-san, okay?"

"Okay, okaa-san."

Itachi was like a leech. He clinged to me and followed me around like a duckling and even slept with me when I went to sleep in front of the fireplace. Never questioned why I slept on the rug with a pillow but was more fascinated that I could breath fire without using a proper jutsu when lighting the fireplace.

The little raven was smart enough to stay out of trouble and was very inquisitive. Asked me questions non-stop before diving into an area where I wondered how long he's been aware with the world around him.

"Why do wars happen?"

"Because more than two groups of people couldn't agree on something." I answered easily shifting in front of the fireplace.

"But why?"

I pulled the toddler onto my chest. "There doesn't have to be a reason, in the world we live in, someone might be pulling strings just to see people suffer."

"But isn't that bad?"

"There are some people that thrive in war, little raven." I patted his head. "I can say I thrive in war because I'm naturally violent."

"But Yuu-jii-san likes sleeping a lot, you're not mean either, you're really nice." Itachi said adamantly. "You're like a cat."

My lips twitched. "I appreciate the peace, yes, but in the end I'm still a violent person. Maybe not as much as I was years ago but if blood needs to be shed, I'm the type to enjoy it." I poked his forehead. "You don't have to be like that, I don't want you to be like that. Follow what you believe in, it'll make you happier."

Itachi rubbed his forehead. "Stop that."

I snorted. "You are way too young to even try to demand from me. Try again in fifty years."

"Yuu-jii-san isn't that old."

"You call me jii-san. I sound pretty old." I raked my hands through his hair. "You even got Yuusuke to call me that."

Itachi pouted. "But that's what you are, but you're so pretty though."

"Don't say that to women, age is a sore spot despite the beauty they try to keep. Seems pointless to me."

"Yuu-jii-san isn't a girl, so you're the prettiest."

"My masculinity takes one hit after another." I snuggled into the kid's hair. "Brat."

"Yuu-kun, you're purring again."

I cracked my eyes open at the deeper rasp of the intruder. I glared at the snake as Itachi gripped my shirt as he did the same. I just shifted and felt the warmth of the flames lick my skin.

"If you're going to keep intruding in my house then at least make the tea." I huffed and turned to my side holding Itachi close in comfort. "Didn't you have something going on in the labs?"

"Yes but I decided that I wouldn't put myself into the cold night when walking home." He said smoothly. "I thought I'd visit as well."

"You practically made your home in the labs, didn't you say something about sleep deprivation not being a thing with you?" Itachi pulled at my hair to hide beneath under. "And your lab is insulated with heating seals, I only have a fire place right now."

"Yuu-jii-san, is Snake-san nice?"

Itachi peeked out and I took my hair out of his hands. "He's as nice as I am, now go to sleep little raven, the fire's burning." I murmured before glaring up to Orochimaru. "Hurry up and make that tea, I'll set up the kotatsu table."

"You have a kotatsu table?"

"Do I look like I want to have my things get destroyed?" I unlatched a piece of wood on the floor and a little table rose with a thick, skirting blanket. "Thankfully this one has heating seals and a storage seal for the blanket, had to hide this from the others or else they would never leave my home."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I'm honoured to know one your home secrets, what kind of tea would you like?"

"I have a stash in the cabinets." I waved him off. "Nothing that'll wake me up."

"It's warm." Itachi hid under the blankets.

"That's right, don't go telling people about this or you'll be sleeping in the cold." I laid my head down onto the wooden table. "It's one of the few pleasures I have for my silences, no need to encourage the rowdy crowd."

Itachi nodded before he started drifting. "Too noisy."

The sound of the whistling kettle and the smell of honey ginger tea rang pleasant within me. I felt horribly domesticated but I couldn't careless about that. I was very content on where I was, nothing short of an invasion was going to make me move.

I tensed and regretted my thoughts, various flickers moved like flies across my senses. I pushed Itachi further into the kotatsu and growled at him warningly to stay in there. Kaito was already out protecting the little raven and I hissed heard Orochimaru hiss back.

The continued whistling was brought into the room by a stone-faced snake and proceeded with normal tea preparations. "How do you handle unexpected guests usually? I'm sure you have different means to handle others than you did with Jiraiya."

My chakra coiled and Kaito bumped his head on Orochimaru's leg. "Yes, I usually take it outside. Seals that my brother put up are good for keeping them out but it's only a matter of time before they slap something more powerful."

"Do you want to take the initiative?"

I tensed again but this time there were no flickers. Orochimaru tensed as well but he wasn't in-tuned as well as I was, in fact, I'm pretty sure he couldn't see the fucker behind the couch.

I just got the couch goddammit!

A sword sliced through the couch to my surprise as Orochimaru stood steadfast as blood splattered onto the floors. I immediately clawed at another intruder severing their arm and lunged for their necks. There were still more of them and I gave a chase with Orochimaru following.

But this was too bold. This was extremely bold for an attack so open. Despite their well disguised selves as Kiri-nin, I full knew just who would attack me in my own home so aggressively. It was just like the war hawk to manipulate the pieces and distort perception to prevent suspicion falling onto him.

It also didn't help that Itachi was in my care tonight, coincidences can go fuck themselves. Kaito was a better guard dog and can mask Itachi's chakra with my own, it helps that I was flaring it angrily. He will be safe and Kaito knows to drag the kid into my room once the coast is clear.

And speaking of coincidences, Orochimaru was either unlucky or a collaborator. Danzou didn't care for his subordinate's lives but the snake has been turning away from his influence. I really didn't want to feel the sting of betrayal and he didn't emitted lies or deception at all.

The open field behind my house was perfect in drawing attention as water jutsus surrounded us and we retaliated with greater force. It was too easy, this seemed more like a test of our abilities rather than an assault. What was Danzou trying to pull?

And through the water I saw it, that flicker that hid in the chaos of things made me roar furiously as it aimed for Orochimaru. They weren't targeting me or Itachi at all, we were just bonuses if they could accomplish it. Orochimaru was their true target.

Traitors and usurpers were buzzing beneath Konoha's gilded exterior and they were after my own.

I pushed him out of the way feeling the kunai sink into me but the pain didn't registered. It never did when I was high on adrenaline, when I was tearing apart the enemy.

Lightning crackled and pierced through the weak as if spears were thrown at high speeds. Wind bent at my command and sliced through their jutsus like a parting sea. Fire raged with my fury as it brought summer to our battle.

As long as I'm around, I will not let them take my own. I'll die first before they do and I'm a fucking bitch to kill in the first place. I'll kill them all, kill all who dare to raise a hand against me and my own. Destroy their livelihoods, shed their blood, and make an example out of them.

I like to think myself as a peaceful person first. Let life live and live life.

But if these fuckers can't abide my simple way of life then they'll find themselves in a permanent form of sleep.

Let life live and live life or fuck off.

 _-Line Break-_

Well this is awkward, I woke up with two toddlers clinging to my arms.

"Brats, let go."

"No!" Itachi and Yuusuke shouted angrily. "'Kaa-san said to keep you in bed."

"Okaa-san said that we have to protect you." Itachi tried to glare at me. "Said the bad people will come back again and hurt you!"

I heard Orochimaru laugh at me. "You are loved Yuu-kun, you should be happy."

A hiss escaped from me and I snapped at him. "You're just as pathetic looking as I am, you don't get to laugh at me."

"Oh please, little lizard, I'm far better off than you are."

"Because the bandaging on your face is so telling."

"And you procured another hole in your gut, very commending on your skills for someone of your standing."

"This is the first time I've walked into a hissing contest." Tsunade-sensei walked in unimpressed. "You're both not leaving this room until you both have my approval." She glared at us. "Yuusuke, Itachi, go outside and wait. I have work on them."

"Make Yuu-jii and Oro-jii better, 'kaa-san! Bye, bye!" Yuusuke dragged out a protesting Itachi.

"No running in the halls, brats!" Sensei yelled after them before closing the door. "Now what the hell happened?"

"We got attacked."

I ducked under her fist. "Well no shit, brat. Specifics."

"They were targeting Orochimaru." Both the Sannin tensed. "Too obvious, too bold, and there's no way Kiri will send weak shinobi for revenge. There's no way Kiri would be able to infiltrate without triggering an alarm, there's no fucking way a Kiri-nin could get through Minato's and Scarlet's seals." I flicked at my nails. "I'm assuming the captured ninja disintegrated right?"

"Right, but in the end we're still filing this as an attack from Kiri with the theory that revenge was the reason." Tsunade said in a clipped tone. "It seems that we're falling behind on current times." She left swiftly.

Orochimaru sighed. "To think this is the retaliation for my decision, the audacity of the attack was well done though. Puts him in the clear of those ignorant."

"Unfortunately." I said distastefully. "The old hawk is angry but he's sneaky, too bad for him sneaky doesn't work on me." I sneered. "Seeing I can't out right kill him, I'll just make life harder for him. I'm sure he'd be devastated if his civilian backers were sudden facing trial of their questionable tax exemptions, millions of ryo not paid without a solid reason."

I bristled as Orochimaru looked at me warily. "You'll become an even bigger target."

"Not if the stupid sheep 'accidentally' left paperwork behind for the right person to find it." I smiled viciously at him. "In a time of war, it's not so hard to rile the public into an outrage. Nothing's made up and money matters to the majority of the public, especially when the 'honest' workers find out the rich has been squandering."

"You truly are a terrifying individual." He muttered before letting a moment pass. "Why did you take that hit for me? I would've survived it."

An angry hiss sounded from my mouth. "It was aimed for your neck, I will not let my own be killed in front of me, especially by the liar."

"You own?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Since when have I become yours?"

"Since the moment you've dropped your deceit with me. You're mine."

The snake looked at me in disbelief and amusement. "Yours? And what makes you I'll let you see me as a possession?"

"Whether you let me or not, I don't care." My eyes slitted. "You're mine, mine until I die."

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

I huffed. "Of course I do, you're mine."

There was another moment of silence before Orochimaru started chuckling. "I don't think you do, if anyone else hears this they would've thought we were in a quite intimate relationship."

My face flushed red hearing that and mortification spread throughout me. "Oh my god, it does." I hid my face in my palms. "Maybe this is what nii-chan was talking about with my lack of socialization, I don't have a filter for those kinds of things."

Laughter from Orochimaru must've kept any visitors out, I was glad to for it too because I didn't want to explain why my face was so red. Especially if Minato came by, he'd barged in regardless and demand what we were talking about before shooting jutsus to Orochimaru.

Actually, I wish he did come by. The snake was insufferable right now.

 _-Line Break-_

Jiraiya couldn't help but stare at the dynamics between the little monster and Orochimaru. He's honestly jealous at the relationship the two have, something that he should have with his old teammate. Even closer than that seeing the two just met about a year ago on bad terms compared to their academy days.

And to further add salt to the ignored wound, the snake-bastard was actually opening up. Honest to god, he wants the little brat as a friend and actively seeks him out. It was so weird watching the taller man trail after the smaller one when they're off duty. Which wasn't very far seeing Yuu almost never comes out of the perimeter of his property and office space unless it was mission time or forced. Or hunting, the Forest of Death fears the days he goes hunting.

Jiraiya never knew a dispute between summons could turn someone like Orochimaru into something like this. He was still the manipulative, silver-tongued bastard that could easily slither out of trouble but that didn't have the same sharp edges when he talks to him now.

"You're gaping Jiraiya."

"You would too if you old teammate was changing before their eyes." He said unconsciously before focusing back to Orochimaru. "You've changed."

Orochimaru gave a soft huff. "The only thing that has changed are my goals." He gave Yuu's empty bed a brief glance. "I've reevaluated them recently and thought to change accordingly."

"Because of Yuu?" The Toad Sannin asked. "The little monster nearly has the same moral boundaries as you do, what did he do to convince you to change your goals?"

"He has a very different view of the world." Orochimaru starts out. "His schizophrenia aside, he is very well in-tuned with the world and makes it his own. I find him fascinating, it's a shame that I can't pick at his brains the way I want to."

Jiraiya looked disturbed at that. "And you actively talk about your experiments to him? About experimenting on him?"

"It's a shame that he doesn't use that brain of his outside of ways to make lives difficult. He's a fountain of knowledge and even helped me on some of my projects." The Snake Sannin looked wistful. "It's a wonder that he hasn't been kidnapped by the Intelligence Department yet, I take him away often enough to prompt it."

Jiraiya choked on his spit. "I feel like that is another monster that Konoha doesn't need. I think I'll stick with the violence than the experiments."

Orochimaru just gave him a bored look. "Of course you would, besides seals and your more shadier jobs, you don't appreciate other worldly pursuits."

"I'll have you know that my books have been doing very well recently and it's all thanks to my research!" Jiraiya crossed his arms. "Yuu wouldn't appreciate it though, I heard his male genes are failing him! What kind of man doesn't get off?!"

The Snake Sannin just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Which I'm grateful for, I do not need such immaturity in my conversations." He muttered before looking at his fellow Sannin. "On the contrary of what you think, Yuu-kun has your books. I still have my reservations but he says that your books are well thought out, he said it was a shame that you didn't continue your first book, _'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'_ I believe it's called."

"He likes my books?" Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "He likes the book that did the worst?"

"He enjoys all forms of text, it's one of his hobbies to collect them."

"He has hobbies?"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like he's a mindless beast."

He's jealous, but it's not like he had any right to be. He left his socially awkward teammate that never really knew how to reach out alone, he knew that Tsunade was busy to care for a fully grown teammate who hid away in the labs. But he was jealous nonetheless.

But that didn't mean he wasn't happy. He saw the dark path his friend was on but Orochimaru diverted before he went too far. The little monster was to thank for that but the only way to stop his teammate from achieving his goals was to scare him from it.

Orochimaru prepares for every precaution but backs away when it was truly fruitless and even then that was extremely rare because _there was always a way._ The vague and questionable were always open for discussion and Orochimaru was fucking persistant, it didn't help that persistence was fueled by results.

What did Yuu show to him to give up? What did he say? What could the little monster scrounge up that he didn't? What was so special about Yuu?

Okay, Yuu was one of the more unique shinobi's in this world but still, the brat was still a brat. They both had ten years more experience than him so what was so interesting?

Maybe he should hang around to see what the big commotion was about. For being as antisocial as he was, he attracted power and loyalty. That in itself was suspicious if it weren't for the fact that his sensei was very well aware where Yuu's loyalty lies. It would've been treasonous, criminal, hypocritical if he didn't remember that Yuu was kind of forced to join the ranks.

'Kind of' because in the end he still agreed.

It's time to snoop.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-chan is hurt again." Minato groaned. "The second time he was hurt within these village walls."

Sakumo poured another cup of sake. "It's rather unfortunate isn't it? To think that our own walls can't keep out internal strife."

Dan sighed in a resigned way. "If only Yuu-chan was more open, maybe it was lucky that Orochimaru was there."

"No!" Minato despaired. "I should've been there! Yuu-chan is falling in love with a snake and I can't do anything about it! Of all the people, why him?!"

"Yuu-chan likes to take in strays." Sakumo's eyes glistened in a memory. "Hurt strays, young strays, lost strays. Doesn't matter if it can take care of itself, he'll take them in."

"Oh?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "And Orochimaru is a stray?"

The White Fang shrugged his shoulders. "Since Yuu-chan is a lizard, it'll be natural for him to want to be alone. Putting two reptiles together, fully grown males at that, will stress them out. I think they just got used to each other."

"It's their stupid summons' fault that they're so cozy." Minato pouted a little buzzed. "Practically played matchmaker and told them to be nice to each other."

"Ah." Sakumo nodded. "That would work too, I highly doubt Orochimaru will risk loosing his family contract so Yuu-chan will be safe. And they're reptiles, as long as they don't start smelling or biting each other I highly doubt they're interested in mating."

Dan snorted a laugh. "Or hugging, I believe snakes coil around each other to mate and Orochimaru isn't the type to hug." He remembered when they had to gather snakes for their poisons.

Minato made a dying sound. "Please, stop! My heart can't take it! I don't want to imagine my Yuu-chan being taken by the snake!"

"Yuu-chan is almost twenty-two years old, I think he can take care of himself at this point." Dan said with a smile. "If you're that worried then look for the signs, they're both male and powerful shinobi. See if they're fighting for dominance as well."

Sakumo snorted this time. "Look out for that for sure, I'm sure you'll find your answer at least until next spring."

"But I don't want to." Minato despaired. "Yuu-chan gave so much shit to Kushina, I want to do the same! And this is Orochimaru, how can I not worry?"

"Tsunade says that he's gotten better." Dan said softly. "Yuu-chan is a good influence on him. Don't you think it's a little romantic if Orochimaru is interested?"

It would be. Minato had to admit that Yuu-chan attracted people and had the ability to make friends with them despite his best to not to make them. In all honesty he was glad for Yuu-chan's ability to attract people, he could see his little brother fall into a dark place without the support he unwillingly gathered.

It's not hard to believe Orochimaru somehow fell into that trap, but this is also the first time Yuu-chan went from hating someone to liking them. Maybe Orochimaru was changing, maybe Yuu-chan sees that he wasn't a threat anymore, but the possibility of the snake pulling one over his brother isn't too far off either.

"On that note, how angry would the birdy be if I dumped a little runt in his hands." Sakumo asked scratching his chin. "One of my summons is going to give birth soon."

"Oh, a nice guard dog would do wonders for his house." Dan looked ecstatic.

Minato can't sit by and chitchat like this when this potential threat can hurt Yuu-chan in more ways he hasn't experienced yet and he rather snip that bud before it grows into something ugly.

He needed to go snoop.

 _-Line Break-_

I purposely ignored Minato and his perverted sensei peeking through the library doors in favour of discussing some of the things that can be cross examined from my previous life with his research. The Periodic Table was a start of it all before it delved into more detailed topics that required more detailed information.

All his topics always revolved around cell recreation and creation of life. His fascination of restoring dead cells, restoring the dead, wouldn't fade but the fact that he was moving on to new life was good. He's even branching out to seriously studying other things that can effect the human body such as diseases, flesh-eating bacteria, and even altering genetic codings.

I personally think he just enjoys cutting up bodies and experimenting on them. He does but to an obsessive extent through pure curiosity and probably coping with the thought that the dead should stay dead.

I growled irritated when I felt him tug on a lock of my hair. "You're spacing out again."

"Yeah, I know." I retaliated with my own tug. "It's called thinking. The nerves and liver are the only things that can actively regenerate over time but that's a long period of time we don't live long enough for. If you can stimulate them somehow then you won't really need to alter genetic codings with something else."

Orochimaru hummed. "Yes but what would stimulate the nerves as such?"

"Well you can start with poisons." I said boredly. "The nerve damaging ones and reverse engineer to figure out how they target it and how they affect it."

His eyes lit up before chuckling. "Yes, that would be much more efficient than trying to acquire cells that have natural regeneration qualities." He scribbled in his notes. "And more satisfying with visual results."

"I take it that it was a slow process?"

Orochimaru looked up at me. "I got tired of the failed attempts and decided to experiment on myself." He said quietly very aware of our guests. "Made the old hawk angry."

"Breaking the monotony?"

"Very much so." He sighed. "Very frustrating."

"Don't worry too much about it, it's not like he can move without hurting himself." I huffed. "Why do you think he tried to kill you than go for character assassination?"

"You are a terrifying individual." Orochimaru twitched his lips. "You hate people and yet you can see their movements as if they were flailing."

"Might as well, my eyes never lose sight of the deception." My mood darkened. "Don't know if I'm blessed or cursed at the fact that I can't turn it off."

Orochimaru's gaze turned its interest on me. "Have you ever thought that it might be a lost doujutsu?"

I scoffed. "Doesn't matter seeing I not planning to have a kid to pass it down to if it is. I'm already stacked with the others dumping their hatchlings on me, like hell I'm going to add my own spawn. I highly doubt that this village will appreciate it."

"But if you ever get a chance, would you want to raise a child of your own blood?" He insisted. "A little life that stemmed from you?"

I frowned. "Did you take some of my hair? I know you was to create life but I highly doubt hair cells are the necessities for forming a fetus." My mouth shaped to a grim line. "And even then you'd be just making a clone, you need another donor to make a child. And it depends on if you're going to take responsibility as the initial creator."

We both were startled at the wailing Minato was making. I looked back to see a panicking Jiraiya and a crying Minato. I didn't look impressed by the two and my brother just appeared in front of me distressed.

"No! I will not let my precious brother have any connotation to being together with him or any man! Yuu-chan, you can't be falling in love with him because-"

I punched him, I punched him in the gut before kicking out of my face. I could feel my face redden as the heat spread to my ears and neck before embarrassed anger kicked in. Why did he have to bring that up?

"S-stop saying such stupid things! I told you didn't I? I'm not interested in that kind of stuff!" It was hard to look at anyone's faces now. "W-why do you always concern yourself with useless things like that? Worry about yourself!"

"Orochimaru and the little monster...?" Jiraiya looked dazed. "I don't believe it, there's no way the snake-bastard would commit to a relationship."

Minato got up unfazed by my attack. "How would you know?!" He turned angrily at Orochimaru. "How about it? What do you think of Yuu-chan?! There's no way my cute little brother hasn't attracted you!"

The man in question looked highly amused at the situation, but just gave Minato an unreadable smirk. "I suppose so but I have never been romantically inclined or physically attracted to anyone since my adolescence." His eyes gleamed. "Beauty is fleeting when going through different stages of decay after all."

A shiver was sent up Minato's and Jiraiya's backs from his words and I just simply rolled my eyes. "Don't put those thoughts in his head, I'm the one who has to suffer through his ranting."

"I think his concerns are well founded." His golden eyes stared straight at me. "Beauty may be fleeting but a fascinating mind will always be captivating to me."

With those words I felt nervous, I shifted in my seat anxiously wondering why I was feeling this way. "W-what is that supposed to mean?"

He smiled. "Nothing you need to worry too much about."

Minato made a high pitched, dying sound. "Sensei! Help me stop this!"

"Stop this? I can't believe there's actually something..."

Seeing the thoughtful look on Orochimaru's face continued to make me nervous. He was analyzing me differently than he usually does and the sharp switch in his gaze made me want to hide and fight him. The instinct to show him his place was prominent but I didn't understand why.

It was easy to stamp down those feelings and even easier to ignore. I could've forget about them and move on if Orochimaru hadn't tugged on my hair to get my attention. Where it brought my attention to his eyes.

There was another shift in my life and I don't think I appreciate it.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed!


	32. Chapter 32

Hi! The next couple of chapters will be short but they are the crux and shift of this story. To be honest, it was really hard to try and expand them without trying to damage the Oc's POV so I just kept it the way it is.

But either way, thanks for your support!

 _September 7, 2017- Finished.  
November 5, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Missions were a wonderful distraction, as a gleeful killer myself, they help me calm down and think about the things that were going on. More specifically the more distasteful things that my closest decided to do, especially when it was obvious that it involves me or thought I would disapprove very much.

Secrets. The fine line of deception and truth. I hated and loved them because the lies that come from others trying to keep secrets were worthless but it protected me from trying to explain my instability because the others just didn't get it. It was easier to not talk about my condition than torture myself and summon up the static.

The first and alarming secret I sniffed out was that Kakashi joined Anbu. I thanked whatever god up there that it wasn't Root because he could never be a threat. He shouldn't be a threat because he's mine and Danzou's claws would tear at him for being mine.

I didn't realize how much Obito's death affected him, I knew he was brooding still but it was my fault for not noticing. I was drifting too. Anbu would probably be good for him for a couple of years, only a couple of years.

Another secret that I found out hurt me, but again, it was my fault for drifting. I can't fault Minato for wanting that family and it was my intention to separate myself over the years. It hurts much more than I thought it would but I was glad that both his dreams are coming true.

That is until I found out why he was keeping it a secret the first place.

My lovely brother kept journals, journals that I find and read because we're ninja and the floor boards were so obvious. His harmless diaries he actually hid were just records of important events that held the darker times in his life. It ranged from his first kill to every single time I had an episode which I skipped over along with information that could kill him too.

I don't always read through these things because Minato was strong and I'm not a hypocrite to try and coddle him. This is was the reason why I don't fucking keep record of my life, the sinking teeth of distress over every little mission was bad enough, it's this recent bout of curiosity was flaring my nerves and struck absolute fear inside me.

The recent entries left me in disbelief because in the next couple of years, he might die.

Apparently females were unpopular to serve as jinchuriki because when they give birth, their seals become extremely weakened and the bijuu will take that chance to bust out and take revenge. The Uzumaki seals and chakra made it ideal to hold the Kyuubi for its massive chakra but if the Kyuubi does break out, Scarlet wouldn't survive another sealing and their child wouldn't be able to handle all the chakra the Kyuubi has and will just burn it from the inside out.

The Dead Demon Consuming Seal. They were going to use it to split the Kyuubi in half to seal one half in their kid and to drag the other to the stomach of the Shinigami.

I snarled and snapped at my hair being tugged. I swiped at the hand that dared to interrupt my thoughts and relish at the blood beneath my feet after my attempt to vent out my frustrations. Iwa was the newest test subject for my lightning augmented speed and palms before being brutally killed by my claws.

I wanted to add lightning to my 'taijutsu' but I did not have the patience to not see blood split and forego my plan of paralyzing and humiliating to my usual hunt and kill. The lightning augmented speed was a success though.

Orochimaru tsked at me before pulling at my hair again. "Don't be rude Yuu-kun, I let you brood and take all the fun, at least give me something to work with."

I hissed and snapped again before settling down, I scowled and crossed my arms feeling like a child. "It's not something I want to talk about until I know what I want to do." I glared and kicked a limb.

"Oh?" Orochimaru kept my lock of hair in his hands and kept tugging on it. "That's unlike you."

I slapped away his hand and hissed. "Stop that, and it's not like I had much time to think on it before this mission popped up." I growled. "And how the hell do I keep being partnered with you? Don't you have your labs to go back to?"

"I'm hurt, it's like you don't want me around."

Another hiss was sent at him before we tensed at a chakra signature headed our way. The guy didn't even bother to hide it but the dread pooled in my stomach because it was familiar. I haven't seen the fucker in years and I was hoping that the fucker died after my last encounter with him.

The sound of a blade cutting through the air alarmed us and we both dodged the red, triple-bladed scythe coming our way and I snarled at the figure retrieving and continuing to aim for me.

"Sweetheart!" A too enthusiastic voice greeted me through the dust. "I'm going to fuck you hard after our last encounter! I'll make sure to cut you up and stitch you back together like you did me!"

"Like fuck you will!" I snarled and sent chakra wind blades down at him. "I thought I finally pounded into you that I'm not interested!"

Hidan grinned dementedly. "Are you kidding? Seeing you transform like that was Jashin-sent! Obviously I needed to get stronger-"

"Shut up!" I threw another set of blades and rushed at him with surprising speed to punch him into the trees. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Then I was on the ground, the perverted pig punched me back with a surprising force and speed and before I knew it, he had me pinned to the ground. I snarled at his smug look and tried to kick him off but he had me straddled securely.

"This is better." He slid his hand up my shirt. "You've gotten stronger as well, sweetheart. I can feel it well enough." I sucked in a breath as he pinched my skin. "You're absolutely be-"

I closed my eyes as blood splattered all over me, I also felt killing intent leak heavily making me shiver at the intensity. I also yelped being picked up and be pressed into Orochimaru's side as his arms snaked around my waist. He was glaring with all the intention to bring about all the pain as he held Kusanagi.

I was surprised at his hardened expression. He always had this 'play with his food' air around him, this was surprising.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Hidan yelled angrily as the wound on his side started to heal. "Bitchface is mine!"

"Yours?" Orochimaru's words came out like a hiss. "You are the farthest thing from what Yuu-kun will see as a mate, a caveman like you would never match him."

"And some pale-faced bastard like you would know?" Hidan sneered. "We were made for each other, Jashin-sama made sure of it!"

I felt the arm constrict me further into him. "'Made for each other?'" Orochimaru sneered back. "Do not think your brutality compliments Yuu-kun's predatory elegance. You are unworthy of him."

"And you think you are?" Hidan readied himself. "Don't think I didn't watch you stand around doing nothing while Yuu-chan slaughtered these fuckers."

"Such arrogance will be your down fall."

"Bring it you bastard!" The Jashinist readied himself. "Yuu-chan is mine!"

I blinked feeling oddly left out and confused as they both disappeared to fight. I scowled being left to my thoughts once again and ignored the profanity and the hissing in the trees. The perverted pig was occupied so I let the important things fill my mind that needs my attention.

Like the Dead Demon Consuming Seal.

No, I needed to expand my fuin knowledge. I needed to learn it as fast as I can and discretely as I can. The seal was a kinjutsu and an Uzumaki seal but I should be able to get my hands on it. It shouldn't be too hard seeing Minato and Scarlet leave their work lying around in their house. As one of the few that can freely enter throughout the house and supposedly have no interest in sealing outside of the convenient ones, it'll be too easy.

They can't die. I'm the one who has the time limit, not them.

 _-Line Break-_

Rayford continued to sit in the dark recess of Yuu's mind. He was still grieving, sad, angry, and _alone_ despite the few times he was shown the light when he came out. It was too painful to come out, Kaito made good company but it still doesn't change a thing when he was still somehow still alive.

Alive as a shadow, a shell of the person him and Yuu used to be. The part of Yuu that was once real but was just a ghost that tortured his lighter half because it was painful to be alive. All these reminders that haunt him and Yuu to where Yuu was suffering mentally because of it.

Maybe that's why they were separated, because he knows Yuu is the part of their soul that still hopes and protects despite all the lies and deceit go around. The part that is so devoted after watching their friends be killed off one by one.

The part that was ready to die for all the right reasons.

He would be a mess if he tries to just live life like before. He would have no restraint like Yuu, he'd kill without caring who was at the other end. Rei was a fitting nickname for him. Dark, ghost, _zero._ In this life he was obsolete, nothing more than a bad memory, Yuu's special brand of torture that he will continue to live with even if he disappears.

God, he missed them. He missed everybody and wondered why he wasn't in hell burning with the rest of them. It was so unfair that he gets to live while the others were dead, so unfair that he has to remember what used to be on a supposed clean slate.

Yuu didn't deserve this and the thought that he kept him alive up to this point didn't sooth the fact that Yuu was still and always will suffer because of him. Death would've been kinder.

Death should've been absolute. Death failed.

The bubbling darkness that swirled at his fingertips along with the festering emotions that came with it made him scowl. The bitter hatred he carried along with the unfulfilled vengeance twisted him. Twisted him into something more dangerous than his dear lighter half will ever know. It was disgustingly sweet with how devout Yuu was to Minato but it was his fault in the first place seeing he pushed his memories of his little sister so eagerly.

He was so desperate to keep the fragments of his sister alive and Yuu developed an unhealthy brother complex and it was getting out of hand with how his other half was obsessing over his brother's possible death. Rayford couldn't really complain though, he would be doing the exact same thing if his little sister was in the same position.

But, he didn't want Yuu to die. Even if they were the same person, Yuu was more than deserving to live this life. He hasn't failed his people yet and he's done far better than he ever has. And knowing their luck, they probably won't even die properly even with the Shinigami. He'd probably make a deal with the fucking Kyuubi first before even getting to the supposed Death God.

In fact, he can do just that. The twisting power that he never showed was getting darker and he himself was just sitting on top of it and making sure that door never opened. Never be unleashed because it wasn't human or anything that felt like normal chakra and it rotted everything that it touched.

This power was the reason why Yuu couldn't handle the stress before, why he broke down so badly and why there was a permanent mental block against sheep in his mind. Against traitors and liars.

The intolerance, the absolute need to get rid of them wasn't because of his Sight, though it did help speed up the process, but from him rotting those notions from within the depths of his mind. Rayford knew the it was his fault, the Lizards were more mentally stable than Yuu after all and it wasn't normal for anyone to hurt so much from even breathing the same air as the sheep around them. To suffocate from the imaginary poison that they emitted.

But regardless of his destructive habits, he will admit to himself that he did it to protect Yuu. To protect himself from watching the same scenarios from happening again.

And this, this fairy tale that he helped create, he didn't want it to end. This enchanting world and the storybook dream that he protected for his light was something he wanted it to continue, to thrive a little longer because, because-

Well, that doesn't matter.

Not anymore at least.

 _-Line Break-_

Everybody was rejoicing, partying, celebrating on the fact that Konoha basically survived the war without too many loses. Konoha practically won the war and it made both civilian and shinobi cheer with a smugness that made me sneer.

But it was what was happening inside the Hokage's office that mattered the most right now. I stood in front of the Sandaime's desk as the head commander himself was about to choose his successor. Both Orochimaru and Minato weren't told of the reason coming here but I was more confused on why I was here. More confused why I was here before the honouring party.

"Yuu-kun." The retiring Hokage looked out the window with adoring eyes. "You've been my most trustworthy shinobi since near the start of my reign, despite your misgivings and faults, your loyalty was and still is the greatest asset this village has seen since its making."

"You're only saying that because I did majority of your paperwork and taught you the Shadow Clone trick." I said unimpressed by his speech. "I don't need last minute flattery to do the same with nii-chan."

The Hokage laughed. "Besides the few times the situation called for it, it was refreshing to have one of my shinobi treat me as a person rather than the 'God of Shinobi'. Please, I know you hate titles, call me Hiruzen seeing we won't need the formality any longer."

"I barely understand why you put up my disrespect in the first place." I growled suspiciously. "You didn't put my name as a candidate did you? I swear I will flip this village on its head if you do."

"Oh hell no." Hiruzen said blatantly. "I like you, but I put too many years into this village to do that. No, I summoned you to say thank you. Your efforts in both on and off the field put a burden off my shoulders as well as the village and shinobi force. I would also thank you for prolonging my life." He puffed his pipe. "But that's the formal stuff, the other thing I'd like to say thank you for is helping my old student. Orochimaru has been happier recently."

I blushed slightly and looked away. "D-don't thank me for enjoying the war, and thank his summons for picking a fight with mine." Or rather, mine pranking his.

"Yes, but you've accepted him fully in a way that I wish I could." He looked regretful. "Ever since his parents died, there was always this disconnect that was present and he drifted farther away faster than I could grasp. He was my favourite student, still is and I'm so happy to see him happy."

A knock on the door interrupted us and I sighed seeing Minato glaring at Orochimaru and the snake himself looking mildly annoyed. It wasn't so hostile between them but the air was definitely tense, or more like Orochimaru was trying to brush off Minato's persistant glaring.

"May I ask what this is about? I have an important experiment I was in the middle of and I would like to get back to it." The snake didn't even bother to change out of his blood splattered lab coat.

The Hokage smiled into his pipe. "My successor." They instantly stood straighter not expecting that. "I have chosen who will take this hat and lead the next generation of shinobi. Both of you have been prominent in the two wars that have come and gone within your life time but I and the Daimyo feel that with the coming generations, Namikaze Minato will be the Yondaime of Konohagakure."

Orochimaru nodded a little wistfully. "I believe so as well." He said softly surprising the Third and Minato. "Congratulations Namikaze-kun, and do let Yuu-kun out of the village sometimes. He becomes restless if you don't indulge his blood lust."

I hissed at him. "Worry about yourself you overgrown worm!"

Orochimaru gave me an amused smirk and tsked me. "But with your brother at the desk, I wonder how much you'll let him get away with."

"You're not mad?" Minato hesitated having the Sannin's attention. "Not that I'm not hoping you were but I expected a more... unfriendly reaction."

"You are not wrong to assume so, as I told Jiraiya, I reexamined my goals and changed them accordingly. In reexamining them, I realized that I didn't really want to be Hokage, it would've interfered with my time in the labs and research. Even if I was chosen, I would've refused the position."

Orochimaru gave me a quick side glance and I tilted my head at his action. I've already knew about his final decision so it didn't shock me as the other two, in all honesty, I'm surprised at the fact that he didn't walk out immediately to go back to his experiment after hearing what this is about.

"I am glad this turned out very well then." The Hokage hid his obvious smile behind his pipe. "You may be dismissed Orochimaru."

"Well then." The snake turned to me. "Would you like to have tea with me, Yuu-kun?"

My eye twitched. "Don't you have an important experiment to go to?"

"Yes, I would like to have a second opinion and thought your company would be the one."

"I am not going near the labs if the body is rotted like before. I don't know how you can stand the smell."

Orochimaru took hold of my hand. "I'm doing an experiment with the elements this time."

"There better be a blast resistant wall when something explodes."

"You lack faith in me."

 _-Line Break-_

Minato made a keening noise watching his brother be dragged out to go help with one of Orochimaru's experiments. That last conversation was disturbing enough.

"To think that I would see him smile like that again." Sandaime said nostalgically. "Yuu-kun is like a blessing in disguise, I am glad that I kept him near despite what Tobirama-sensei feared. He's done a lot of good for those that do."

"That's why I'm so concerned, Yuu-chan is too precious not to keep safe but I keep failing to do so." Minato said quietly. "I want to believe Orochimaru's good will but I don't want to risk losing Yuu-chan."

Hiruzen nodded. "I understand your concerns but I have absolute faith that Orochimaru saw the same things as we did. As his former sensei, I like to think I know him better than he does seeing he was like a son to me after his parents perished." He puffed his pipe. "He has changed I assure you, love will do that."

Minato keened again in despair. "No! It's too soon, I don't approve!" He cried before huffing out a resigned breath. "Why was he here anyways? Isn't this supposed to be a private affair?"

A serious air made Minato tense and the Hokage leaned onto his desk. "I will admit that part of the reason why Yuu-kun was here was because if Orochimaru did get unfriendly as you said, he would've been able to calm him down.

"Another was to prompt a very overdue conversation about your brother's involvement in many of the internal affairs that is stirring beneath Konoha's walls."

Minato tensed even more and his eyes widened at those words. "What did he do?"

"Nothing bad I assure you." Hiruzen dug into his desk and Minato could feel a seal activate, a privacy seal. "What I'm about to tell you is an S-Class secret that only Yuu-kun, I, and now you will know. Swear to me that you will not utter this outside these walls and only tell those that are just as loyal and trustworthy to take on the responsibility of this knowledge."

The blonde stood even straighter and wonder what could possibly Yuu-kun be involved in that was so dangerous. "I swear on my family name and my position as Yondaime, Sandaime-sama."

Hiruzen simply handed over a heavily sealed scroll and Minato's eyes widened at the contents held. This was more than he was expecting and this was everything that he so desperately tried to protect his brother from. The darker side of Konoha that drowned men and women to an insanity that Yuu-chan really didn't need.

Infiltration, sabotage, sabotage prevention, and even assassinations. And the information that Yuu-chan gained from his exploits, the enemy he has made because of his blunt opinions and stances. What kind of work Yuu-chan actually does when he's drowning and yet still maintaining all that paperwork.

Minato never felt so blind in all his life.

"H-how? When?" Minato shifted more through the papers. "This is years back, he shouldn't have even known."

Hiruzen nodded. "Yuu-kun has a single-minded hatred for Danzou. Not because of what he has done but what he could do, and he was right in the end." He puffed a smoke. "The amount of power I've given him is staggering to say, in a way, he's what Danzou should've been. A shadow that protected Konoha's people, not the buildings or the walls.

"He calls Danzou the biggest liar in the village." Hiruzen said almost fondly, sadly. "I didn't listen but I eventually saw just what he meant. Yuu-kun invested so much time on duty to keep you all safe, don't be too hard on him when you both talk about this."

"But, but!" Minato was lost for words. "Those times Yuu-chan got hurt, they were assassination attempts." He looked a the most recent pages. "On you and Orochimaru?" He looked at the Sannin's name in confusion.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes but before we continue, let me ask you something Minato-kun, do you think that I ordered Yuu-kun to be my spy or do you think that he did majority of this himself?"

Minato stopped before looking down at the thick folders in front of him. "He always tells me that he hated liars, fakes, and the masks people wear. If Danzou was the biggest liar then he'd go after him regardless." He said solemnly.

"Yes, Yuu-kun himself doesn't even know that what he's doing is an S-Class secret but he's proved to me that he's even more shrewd in sharing information." Hiruzen puffed his pipe. "But if danger is close, he'll warn when it's coming. I believe it's one of the reasons why Fugaku favours Yuu-kun so."

Minato slumped his shoulders and gripped at the desk that 'll be his soon. He failed, failed so bad at protecting his precious brother. The very first person he swore he would protect. All this power, training, and knowledge did nothing if his brother was already far from his protection, when he was just now taking the same path his brother has been long walking.

But he'll catch up and succeed though, as Hokage he'll make sure his brother was safe. Make sure that Yuu-chan won't bare the burden of Danzou's schemes any longer. He'll bring Yuu-chan back into his fold despite how hard he tries to push him away.

He was Konoha's Yellow Flash, there's no way he can't catch up. Especially not when Yuu doesn't even care know just what kind of reputation he gained, he'll easily surpass his little brother in this game he's caught up in.

And he'll start by easing himself in by bothering the fuck out of Orochimaru and questioning his intentions for his brother. There is no fucking way he's going to let the snake win either.

 _-Line Break-_

I snarled at Orochimaru when he pulled at my hair again. "Stop it! I told you to stop pulling at it. Would you like it if I pulled on your hair?"

Another tug was his immediate response. "I don't think I would mind much, it definitely gets your attention. You've been occupied."

"Well yeah, I have more free time to do what I want." I gathered up my paints and sorted them. "More time to clean my studio up."

"You are very skilled in the art." He glanced at one of my scenery paintings. "Is this what the stars looked like in your time?"

I glanced back before I nodded. "Yeah, we had these things called telescopes that amplified and zoomed into the sky and see the stars up close. But I'll tell you now I like looking up to the stars here, you can actually see them from faraway. The cities were so loud and bright that I couldn't even see a single one."

"Truly?" I tensed when he brushed up closer. "And that coding you are fond of using, that is a separate alphabet isn't it?"

"Y-yeah." I tried to move away from him. "The one I introduced is called Romaji, it's the phonetic sound translation of words being used but the actual language that the alphabet comes from is called English. Please don't try to attempt to say it."

"I would like to learn, I would like to implement them into my own notes as well." He followed my movements. "Make them impossible to read."

"I would be able to read it." I picked up my canvases and place them on the newly dusted shelves.

Orochimaru nodded. "But I trust you than the rats that have been scurrying around. It's been trying to keep them out." He looked out the window. "How is your study in seals?"

"Progressing." I shook and glared at him when he brushed against me again. "Look, I know it's cold but I have a perfectly good kotatsu for a reason. Stop hovering and pulling on my hair." I growled.

His eyes lit up amused. "But you're here and warm, does my presence bother you that much?"

"No but it's annoying." I snapped. "Go make tea or something."

"But Yuu-kun, I enjoy our little talks with you." I shivered feeling his cold hands brushed against the back of my neck. "Don't push me away now."

A blush crept up for some reason. "D-don't put words in my mouth, your hovering is annoying and it's making me nervous." I turned around to meet the man. "I'm not exactly relaxed after all the shit that's happened."

"No." Orochimaru breathed out and just looked down at me. "I guess not but I would like for you to relax around me. It's fine if you lash out, I'm strong enough to defend against you, you have yet to win a fight with me."

Indignation rose within me and I scowled. "Whatever, do what you want. I'll let you suffer the consequences then."

I yelped as cool arms wrapped themselves around me and Orochimaru made a pleased sound. "Wonderful, I'll take advantage of that offer. You are very warm, Yuu-kun."

The closed distance immediately made me uncomfortable and I hissed at him trying to break free. The way Orochimaru pressed me into his chest was nice and disconcerting at the same time, he was like a cool pillow that was freshly turned over and it was that thought that made me uncomfortable.

"Let go you snake! You're being really weird and it's kind of freaking me out." I struggled uselessly as he kept me in place. "Why are you so weird right now?"

Orochimaru hummed in response and giggling was sounded at the doorway. We both turned to see Anko's sly looks and Kurenai trying to hide a wide grin as they peeked through. I even saw Mikoto's fleeting hair as her giggles faded into the other room.

I felt embarrassed for some reason and Orochimaru sighed when I pushed him off. I completely forgot I had other guests that barged in as well.

"Orochimaru-sensei is getting bold, right 'Nai?"

The little crow giggled. "They're cute together."

I hissed at them and quickly retreated into the kitchen where Mikoto went to and glared at the mother as Itachi immediately attached himself to me. The little raven was just as persistant as the other kids as I picked him up.

"Why are you all always gathering at my house?" I glowered. "Why can't you all stay in you own houses and stay there?"

"But Yuu-jii-san, I like you." Itachi pouted. "Okaa-san said that we could only visit you because you were intolerant of big crowds." He grabbed my hair in excitement. "And guess what? I'm going to be a big brother!"

"And you want me to deliver this one too?" I scrunched up my face. "Why do you insist on me doing it? What the hell did I do for you people to insist on bothering me?"

"You're adorable, Yuu-kun." Mikoto busied herself in the kitchen. "Come on now, the others should be here soon."

"'Others?' Who?! I don't want anymore people here!" I bristled. "I'm on leave! I want to enjoy my winter sleeping in front of the fireplace and paint dammit!"

"Bad word!"

"Again, please repeat it." I slumped into my chair. "Give your mother a reason not to come here."

There's also the fact that I couldn't do my studies in sealing with so many people here. I don't want to give my brother a hint at what I'm doing, lying to him was never a thing and he would stop me from advancing if he knew my reasoning.

I was thankful Orochimaru the type to pry and not gossip about it among the crowd that come and goes here. He was a great sound board to speak to when discussing such things but he's been getting weird lately. I don't really know how to feel about the never ending hair pulling and the constant touching he's been doing to get my attention.

There's also the fact that I need to get my hand on that seal. I needed to get it as soon as possible, time was ticking on and it wasn't stopping for nobody. My studies will be useless if I didn't know how the seal worked and what it exactly did.

I have to save them. They can't die. I'll make sure they live.

Another hiss escaped me as Orochimaru tugged on my hair again. "You're spacing out again."

"It's my house, I get to space out whenever I want to." I grunted and took Itachi and myself in front of the fireplace. "My house is being invaded." I settled on the rug getting tired. "Getting infested."

"You aren't going to sleep there are you?"

"My house." I curled in front of the fire. "Going away if you don't like."

"Yuu-jii-san, okaa-san will be mad."

I huffed. "I don't care."

"Well then." I felt being pulled up until my head was on a lap, I vehemently ignored this and kept my eyes closed. "This is better, isn't it?"

I'll never admit it out loud, but it was. I missed being groomed like this as Orochimaru's fingers ran quite nicely through my scalp. This was one of the few pleasures I gave up in my hopes for solitude, it's been a while since I've been touched like this so his cool fingers sent a shiver down my back.

That was fine though, this was much better than participating in whatever bullshit that Mikoto brought over with her. Itachi helps in warding off any unwanted people as well seeing he has a tendency to have this blank faced stare that creeped people out. He didn't really like people so I find it as a win for me after all the bullshit his mother pulled over the years.

I fell asleep faster than I expected.

 _-Line Break-_

Orochimaru looked up annoyed at the camera shuttering. Kushina was visiting without her fiance, thankfully, and she was grinning like the fox she was carrying. He circled his thumb at the base of Yuu's neck making the smaller man's purring louder.

"You're lucky you know?" Kushina started wistfully. "Yuu-chan took years to warm up to me, like, until I was like chunin and even then he still gave me shit. I was rude to him first and spent years fighting for Minato, can you imagine that?"

"Yes, he is very creative with his retaliations." Orochimaru grimaced. "Even before we became friendly, he showed me just how much he felt about me after we first met."

Kushina gave him a foxy grin. "I bet he slowed down your, er, experiments by a lot."

"He has a way of slowing down the channels and even cutting them off." Orochimaru sighed before speaking up again. "But I am glad though, I will admit that I would've regretted some of the projects I wanted to start. Too much wasted time for nothing if I did."

"Oh? What exactly did he stopped?"

"A waste of time." The Snake Sannin dismissed. "My time now is far more productive now that we've reconciled, our time together have more than made up for the lost time he himself created."

He didn't like the knowing gleam in her eyes, the smile that had the smug satisfaction that irritated him more. He gave a soft sigh and continue his ministrations to the younger man in his lap, he knew what was coming next. How could he not?

"How much do you like him?" Kushina eyes sparkled. "When did you realize you like him?"

"I don't think that matters-"

"Of course it does!" Kushina cut him off loudly. "You both _work,_ the two of you, it's so weird that it's romantic."

"Romantic is hardly the word that I'd choose." He said annoyed at being interrupted. "As I was saying, it doesn't matter, I'll be treading carefully if I don't want to end up like the Nara did."

Another set of squealing sounded in the kitchen and Mikoto came in with equal shining eyes. "That's wonderful! At least I know this time Yuu-kun can't scare you off."

"But I'll rearrange your face if you hurt him in any way." Kushina grabbed Orochimaru's shirt but didn't move him too much for Yuu's sleep. "He's too precious for someone like you and the only reason why we're even letting you near him is because he likes you. Like, there's a big potential he'll like you back." She glared. "Break his heart, as his nee-chan, I'll break your face if you do."

"Dully noted." Orochimaru said unfazed. "I wouldn't be wasting my time if I wasn't serious."

Mikoto took another picture as Itachi was dozing off on Yuu's chest. "It is a shame though, I would love to see what your children would've looked like."

Orochimaru looked down at Yuu and wondered that too. They were drastically different after all, Yuu's brightly coloured appearance with his own pale and dark complexion. He wondered if Yuu would agree to him creating their child, he was sure Yuu wouldn't mind and be more annoyed that he would create it without his prompting.

But first he had to ensnare his little lizard before doing any of that. Yuu was greedy just like he was, he keeps his emotions all to himself and guards what's his jealously. All he needs to do was be direct with his actions but not announce his intentions less he wanted to end up like that Nara.

Plus he knew that Yuu liked persistence and Orochimaru was a persistant man. He also had the patience to out last Yuu's resistances so it won't be a problem as long as no one else interferes with his plans. He's not going to let this one go after losing grasp of his dreams, especially if Yuu's the one to convince him to let them go.

He liked to think that he was a little more greedier than him.

 _-Line Break-_

The invitation was a surprise. Yoshino and Shikaku were getting married, I knew they got together again after we all met up but I stayed away from them and let them be. A little part of me was happy that they were willing to send out an invitation to me. After the chaos that happened between us.

But I was glad, they were good for each other. My mind wandered to my own lingering thoughts if I ever-

No. I will not subject myself to those thoughts, I don't need anybody.

I went back to my room and sat on my clam bed staring at my studies on the desk I built into the side of my bed. It wasn't hard to understand sealing but it was the process of putting it together was the tricky part. It was like putting together a giant puzzle but only I was cutting the picture up to make those puzzle pieces. They all had to flow seamlessly into each other, like connecting waterways that circled back into each other.

It was the reason why circles were more popular to use when creating most seals, circle seals are able to maintain itself for a period of time while the other shapes put too much strain before failing. Circle seals are also easiest to expand so the more complicated ones will function fine if the alterations were done properly.

But all this means nothing if I can't get my hands all the seal that I'm after.

It'll take only moments after Minato and Kushina go out for their date tonight. They wanted me to come over and go over plans for their wedding before whisking off into the night. It'll be too easy to let Kaito sneak around as a little gecko to find the seal before hand so that way I could walk out after mesmerizing it.

It'll only take moments to obtain it but not a whole lot of time to fully study it. To grasp and cling onto that false hope to try and alter it.

I wasn't stupid, but I ended up hoping for something that I didn't have time for. I had to face reality if I wanted to keep them alive. Keep them safe and let Minato live out his dreams.

If Kyuubi does end up getting released, I'll summon the Shinigami. I'll die again to keep them alive. I'll make sure of it.

Kaito was already out, I've conditioned everybody to subtly sense Kaito in his gecko form. Let everyone see him skitter in the corner of their vision or blatantly peek out of my hair. Absolutely no suspicion must fall on what I'm doing.

My imaginary friend was against my plans. Kaito didn't want me dying, what kind of a friend would? But he knows that between the three outcomes foreseen, he could only hope that Kyuubi is never released. I know I was probably over reacting, Minato would put fail safe after fail safe to ensure Kushina has a safe birth.

But I didn't want to chance it. They were preparing even before she got pregnant, the risks were too great not too and I wanted to be there if anything goes wrong.

I want to be there to stop them from leaving me alone.

My eyes looked up to the house that I traveled to in my thoughts. I raised my and to knock three times like I usually do, because unlike them I had a semblance of normalcy I was clinging on along with the fact that I had manners. The sounds of excited footsteps greeted me and Kushina's face appeared with a bright smile.

"Yuu-chan! You're finally here! I wanted more red in our wedding but Minato was adamant on yellow!" She dragged me inside. "What do you think?"

"Just have your wedding during the sunset." I said annoyed. "You'll have all the warm colours then."

Her face brightened even more. "That's perfect! And I could wear some white on my kimono too!"

I sighed and made myself comfortable on the couch. There wedding plans were all over the coffee table and Kaito was scurrying into the shadows as planned. There were albums too, new ones, old ones, but it was the album that said 'Family!' that made me want to cry.

That was the one that was half filled with Minato and I, from the rare few that we had from the orphanage to the academy to the many pictures taken from our genin days until now. Kushina was starting to trickle into the album since they decided they were becoming serious about each other There was so much more room for more pictures because Minato was adamant to fill the huge ass thing up.

Oh god, I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die.

But I'll do it for them, I'll do it for Minato.

"Yuu-chan!" Minato came bounding in happily. "You're here!"

"Of course." I nodded looking at him boredly. "I'd hate to go to your wedding and see it as a disaster. Honestly, you two are hopeless."

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but there's also another thing we wanted to discuss." He looked at me seriously. "It's about when Kushina gets pregnant. We want you to be there when she gives birth but not as the one delivering the baby but protecting her and our child."

There it was. My time limit.

I had about eight months. Eight months to prepare.

It hurt that they didn't tell me about their fail safe plans but that was fine. Kaito found their seals they were going to use and I just gave Minato an offended look.

"You act like you weren't going to tell me at all. You'll be fine, just don't dump your brat on me."

Eight months.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Hello! This is very short compared to my other chapters, but like I said, it's to help with how my Oc is dealing with things. I decided it was best to not drag out the grueling months and just make is suspenseful.

Thanks for your support, you rabid readers.

 _September 9, 2017- Finished.  
November 8, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Everything was blurring together. The first few of weeks have been trying on me, the weight of what's coming was stressing me out and I only had a week of leave left. I needed to relax or else people will notice something's wrong. I'm pretty sure Orochimaru figured out something was up but he didn't exactly fall under the list of people I had to worry about.

I was sleep deprived, too focused on studying the seals to try and attempt to rest. I put myself on lock down with an extremely rude note at the front door telling people not to bother me until the weather clears up. I put that I was hibernating again and that my claws will be the last thing they'll see if they bother me.

It worked surprisingly well but I think it was the privacy seal that deterred them from coming in because I never put a privacy seal before. The others probably think I got fed up with them with how I kept saying how they were invading my house.

It's not like they weren't.

But I took it down to continue the regular routine of them putting their feet through my door after putting my work away. It didn't take long for me to settle and curl in front of the fireplace to recuperate from my lack of sleep. Didn't take long for me to fall asleep against the warmth and soft rug underneath me.

And it was nice to finally dream of nothing for once. The nightmares kept plaguing me, keeping me up at nights and fueling my drive during the day. If I wasn't so tired both mentally and physically, I'd probably would've continue to work. It must be a good thing that I was so overworked.

My days were numbered and to be honest, at the rate I was going, it'll probably be best for me to enjoy what's left of my time. The seals themselves were straight forward despite the complexity of their creation. It was the two Four Symbols Seals that I really had to worry about but Minato will use it when the time comes.

It was holding down the Kyuubi I needed really, now I roughly knew what Minato's game plan was, I can easily push Minato to the side to perform the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. I just needed a way to hold down the Kyuubi, even if its only for a second.

I twitched feeling a comfortable coolness envelope me and I sighed contently. But something was off, the fire was still alive as its warmth was still emitting from it so what was making it cool?

My whole body tensed as I was pulled in tighter into the cool embrace and I snapped my eyes open to see a half asleep Orochimaru peeking at me amused. My cheeks reddened and I tried to pushed him away.

"W-what are you doing?" I said weakly hissed. "Use a real pillow you snake!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Indulge me little lizard." I shivered feeling his hand brush through my locks. "You're exhausted with whatever you were doing, go back to sleep and let me hold you."

"D-don't say things like that." I buried my face into his chest. "It's weird."

"Whatever do you mean, Yuu-kun?" The Snake Sannin nuzzled into my hair. "What exactly am I saying?"

I just breath in his scent, the smell of an earthy mint and tea leaves. The way he ran his fingers through my hair and massaged the back of my neck made me purr loudly. His cool touch and the way his body clashed pleasantly with my body heat was soothing and nuzzled deeper into it.

He was so comfortable to sleep with. His cooler body didn't seem to add on to the chilled air, he seemed to replace it.

This was weird. But this was a good weird.

Maybe I will take my time.

 _-Line Break-_

Minato glared viciously at the Snake Sannin. The only reason why his killing intent was being held back was because of the fact that Yuu looked like he needed the sleep. The bags under his eyes were very telling and wondered if he had another bad episode again.

The note on the door that kept everyone at bay was finally gone and he was worried what his brother was locking himself away for. Everyone respected Yuu's need for privacy after he slapped the seal on his door, it spoke volumes on how serious he was about wanting to be alone ever since he first got his house.

But still, why did he have to walk in on this?!

The snake was on the floor with Yuu, curled into each other in front of the fireplace. The worst part was that Yuu was curling into Orochimaru's chest and was purring contently. That means he really liked what he was doing, his position and all.

"They're so cute!" Kushina squealed quietly. "Do you think this is the reason why Yuu-chan wanted to be alone?" She said slyly.

Minato keened like a dying animal. "Please, no." He leaned on Kushina. "Yuu-chan wouldn't do that to me."

"I don't think Yuu-chan understands what intimate affection is."

Minato blurred behind the Sannin and angrily nudged him with his foot. "I know you're awake, let go of Yuu-chan and face my fury."

Golden slitted eyes opened and sighed. "I would but I just discovered how much Yuu-kun likes to cuddle." He slowly got up and Yuu was clinging onto him tighter. "As you can see, he won't let me go."

Yuu's purring was interrupted by him taking a larger breath before continuing again as he nuzzled in Orochimaru's chest. It made Minato even more stressed on how comfortable Yuu was in the snake's arms. The way Orochimaru looked at his brother softly as he held him gently made his heart clench at the fact that Yuu probably found somebody to be happy with.

But he didn't like the fact that it was with somebody with a questionable record. Someone with a questionable hobby.

"I don't think it's a good idea to wake him either." Orochimaru leaned back onto the couch and sighed contently running his hand through Yuu's hair. "He was exhausted when I first found him, it doesn't seem like he'd been sleeping well for quite a while."

Minato looked alarmed before turning to Kushina. "Let's check out the rooms."

Orochimaru sighed again as the other two went to investigate. He looked down at his little lizard before kissing his forehead.

"Honestly, you're worrying everybody needlessly, Yuu-kun." He held the smaller man tighter. "Your brother will be planning my death soon enough if he already hasn't."

But he didn't think he'll mind much, the soon-to-be Hokage could plot all he wants, Yuu would be his soon enough. He'll make sure of it.

 _-Line Break-_

I was almost flying. Almost.

"Yuu-chan! It's like you're ice skating on land!"

My feet glided across the ground regardless of the grass, rocks, and branches in the way. I've managed to get to a level in my chakra control where I could mold chakra and counteract the friction as long as nothing too big gets in the way. My chakra acted as wheels and continuously changed its shape to keep myself propelling forward without stopping.

I smiled widely as I twirled my body and glided to a stop. My wind swept hair was going to be a bitch to brush out but I was having fun, fun that didn't involved slaughtering people. There was something about killing and painting that couldn't compare to the feeling of freedom. This was almost comparable when I first used the wind jutsu with Dan.

Absolutely pleasurable.

Minato came up to me. "You've really been working hard on your control, I didn't even think that there was anything farther than you've already did." He smiled brightly. "You looked like you were having the time of your life."

I nodded happily. "I was."

"I'm glad." Minato's turned sad. "You haven't smiled like that in a long time."

That made me stop and look away. "Sorry."

"No! Don't be sorry, you should never be sorry for being happy." Minato hugged me. "If it makes you happy, you should definitely go for it. Just don't forget about us, okay?"

"Okay." I hugged him back.

There was no way that I would forget them. Forget Minato. And I'll definitely do what makes me happy, I'll ensure their survival. I've already lived long enough, and for the first time, I had an actual goal to work towards.

A real drive rather than my mindless clinging to stop myself from breaking.

I needed to get better with chakra control. The only known thing that could hold down a bijuu, _Kyuubi_ , was the Uzumaki Chakra Chains. My chakra wasn't as potent as an Uzumaki's but I can definitely reinforce it with training.

This is where my creativity comes to challenge, nature transformation, shape manipulation, and trying to obtain all the chakra natures at its bare basics so I could gain every advantage I could get. Water nature is still a bitch, but the way I could make my chakra bend and not make it succumb to the constant pressures of the constant change I put it through was euphoric.

Wind flowed much better but water had a substance to keep it together. Wind was vicious but it was easily stopped and broken up while water could just adapt to the harsh changes.

I needed chains that would not break, needed chains that would hold. I only needed time, not something that would hold down a bijuu permanently

But I'll still have to learn earth if I want to give my chains a solid form compare to what I can usually do. I didn't need them exploding on me.

Six months.

I haven't gotten to enjoy the spring much, but it was a beautiful day out. The remnants of the winter breeze was finally going away and the sun was singing its lullaby to me. To stop and relax now and _remember_.

Six months.

 _-Line Break-_

"Yuu-kun?"

A sigh escaped me as Orochimaru wrapped his arms around me from behind again. "You're being too touchy lately. Why?"

"I enjoy your company." He said softly. "And recently, you've been distancing yourself even more. Distancing from everybody else as they celebrate their happiness."

The new year after the official end of the war brought so much happiness to the village. Even though the year was almost halfway done, the joy hasn't dissipated in the least. A new Hokage, new births and expectant mothers, the sheer aliveness from the ranks and civilians kept Konoha thriving.

I was going to enjoy my last days too but not spoil myself.

"I have no business in hanging out with the others, I don't need to be caught up in their stupidity." My words were cold and empty, yet still me. "I'll enjoy myself without them."

I leaned further into the stone table as I buried my head into my arms. It was an addition to the garden when I realized that I didn't have a real means to enjoy my cup of tea outside. My rock bed was only good for napping, not eating or drinking food.

My days were suddenly spent out here rather than inside, there's nothing more I could do than just train and wait. The seals were straight forward to study and the only thing I'm doing inside was counting my seconds. At least I can count them with the sun on my back.

This isolation was like a pleasant dream.

"Yuu-kun." Orochimaru's cool hands tugged at my hair. "It's rude to ignore your guests."

"It's a crime to be trespassing" I muttered. "I think it's a fair trade."

His chuckle rang nicely in my ears. "I suppose but I do feel neglected, little lizard." He settled into the space next to me.

My eyes met up with his and I shook my head. "Why do you think I don't have a pet?"

"Majority of shinobi here don't have one."

I let him get closer and pet my hair. His earthy mint scent was now accompanied by antiseptics and old blood, it seems like he was back after an experiment.

It was easy to indulge myself to him but I wonder, when I'm gone, will he go back to falling again? Jump back into the abyss again after climbing back up?

I hope not. I genuinely liked him like this. His deceit was still there, but it was the kind of deceit that was more riddle-like. Always giving but never telling, showing everything but hiding everything too. It was the kind of deceit that only a genius or an insane person would grasp because we don't over think it.

A secret that blurts itself out and no one believes it.

Yes, a secret that no one believes. That's kind of how I feel like. Maybe that's why I let him so close so fast, because I could find this companionship with him only.

That's disappointing, I wish I had more time with him. I think I would like to get to know him a little more, but I guess it's a little too late.

Five months.

I won't try to make it anymore painful, I needed to disconnect.

 _-Line Break-_

"The smell of fate and death lingers on you."

"I know."

"Such is the cruel fates that befall on our summoners." Kame said mournfully. "You have accepted it."

Tears streamed down my face. "But I don't want to." I tried to wipe my tears away. "But I have to."

All the lizards crooned and bewailed at the news, I was short-lived and their first summoner in years after all. There was also the fact that they cemented my death count made me sure on what I had to do.

"Death is never an easy thing to accept, especially when you wings are about fully grown." Kame walked up to me. "How long until the fates come Twilight Night?"

"Four months." I whispered. "Four months until Kyuubi is released."

Murmurs sounded and Kame nodded. "And it'll be a memorable way to go! We of the Lizards will help you fight, it is usually not done until you prove yourself but on the day the Kyuubi is released, I'll make sure you can summon our boss."

Roars of approval sounded as the gather lizards rear their heads in acknowledgment and respect. I was part of them so I held my head high despite the tears I cried. If anyone has to know, then I'll make their last memories of myself be as proud as I could be.

Four months before my end.

I've long accepted the Lizard's way of knowing, but this solid confirmation made me made me scared and terrified in what was to come. I didn't want to die but I'll drag whatever bastard and demon to hell with me if I was going down. I'll fucking make whoever that comes to destroy what's mine cry before me and make them beg for mercy.

I'll kill them and be their Shinigami.

"I'm assuming that no one else on your side knows of your fate?" Maki walked up in distraght.

I shook my head. "No."

Nobody needed to know.

 _-Line Break-_

I cried out in pain as Orochimaru slammed and pinned me into the floor. "Why am I learning from my Snakes, who learned from your Lizards, that you're dying? In four months?!" He hissed angrily. "Why?!"

"It's none of your business." I hissed back and I wince at his tightening hold. "What I do with my life is none of your concern."

He hissed menacingly. "It is very much my business, little lizard. What exactly is going to rip you away from me? Who do I need to kill to keep you safe?!"

I flinched at his words and retreated into myself. "There's nothing you can do, it's-"

"Are you sick? Have you gone to Tsunade?" Orochimaru looked at me frustrated as his grip tightened. "I can-"

"No!" I tried to push him off. "No, just- no." I shook my head. "I'm not sick, just, my time limit was just a whole lot shorter than I expected it to be."

"What exactly is going to happen?" He leaned he face closer with a spark of realization. "Your lizards said that fate was turning its wheels, what cryptic nonsense were they talking about? That you were going to be in the middle of it, what is going to happen?"

I held his shirt in my grip and gave him a pained look. "Nothing you need to-"

"It is my concern." He hissed and his eyes slitted even more. "You're mine, Yuu, mine. I refuse to let you go after everything you put me through."

My eyes widened and my mouth went dry. All his usual fronts went away and I trembled in fear at the revelation, he's eyes were reflecting his own fears and there was a spark in his eyes that I've seen so many times when Minato looks at Kushina. It was the spark she gave right back.

How did this happen? How did I miss this?

"N-no, you can't." I tried to hold back the panic. "Y-you knew that I was going to die, w-why would you try? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Because you were the only one." Orochimaru whispered. "The only one to reach out, my former teammates and sensei wouldn't but a stranger that saw and knew everything about me than they did." He loosened his grip. "How could I not want to try?"

"Don't." I closed my eyes. "Don't do this to yourself. Just stop before you regret it, I'm not worth the pain."

His cool hands brushed around my neck and caressed my cheeks. "If you die, I'll defect from Konoha." He whispered. "If your death is because of Konoha, let's runaway together."

I choked at his words. "I- I can't, I have to stay." My tears welled up at the corner of my eyes. "I have to stay."

"Why?" He sounded desperate. "It's your brother isn't it? He's the only one you would willing lay down your life for, the only one you'd die for." He said in a resigned tone. "How are you going to die?"

He crumpled on top of me, he slide his hands and arms around me until I was secure in his embrace. I didn't respond to him, I couldn't. I didn't want to pain him with the knowledge and somehow get the idea that he could stop me. I wasn't about to throw him into danger too.

It hurt too, because I could see myself be happy with him as well. If I didn't have my days numbered and if I gave him a chance, I think we could've been something. Something I couldn't imagine quite honestly, that aspect of life never caught up with me after all. Love other than my brother was never within my grasps.

Maybe in another life, if I get reborn once again, I might do it.

"Yuu, please, tell me."

"I'm sorry." His hair was surprisingly silky still. "I can't risk you interfering."

"I'll find out." His voice came out weak. "I'll find out and I'll do something about it."

"Just let go, let me go." I cried. "It'll so much easier to let go of me, why can't you do that?"

"Because I love you!" Orochimaru hissed out. "You're the only one, you were the only one to save me from making regrets. If you die, I'll continue on chasing the dead again, so don't die. Please."

"I should be dead!" I tightened my grip in his hair. "I don't deserve to live again! Everyone died, I watched them die! Why was I rewarded for failing?!" I sobbed. "I can't fail again, I would kill myself if I did!"

My lips were being pressed gently by his, I let him press up against me and cool my body with his colder one. I choked another sob and he merely kept his attentions on me as he glided his hands through my hair. It was so gentle, like I was porcelain, it was so foreign to be held so preciously.

I wanted this, I wanted this so bad. I was used to pain, used to isolating myself from others, scaring away people, and just staying away. It was so much easier to to get hurt and heal from it, it was easier to kill emotions than breed them.

But I could never do that to Orochimaru. I've felt the pain of loss of everything, I don't know how much he has but he still has connections to fall back on. If he ever decides to.

"Let me love you." He said softly. "Not for you but for me. Grant my last wishes, let me experience what I will never again, let me be greedy for your final months." He kissed me again. "You've been greedy enough, little lizard."

"You'll regret it." I whimpered. "You'll regret it so much."

"Then let me regret it." His hands trailed up my neck. "This is my decision, _let life live and live life,_ as you are fond of saying."

The words were foreign, accented, but delightful off his tongue. Learning the language was a pass time he whole-hearted took into and he was somewhat proficient in it despite the short time. I've never knew why he was so interested really until now.

But it wasn't enough.

"You'll have to convince me, four months isn't enough to convince me of anything either." I said finally looking away. "Just give up."

"You obviously don't know how us reptiles mate, Yuu." Orochimaru hiss out a strained amused tone. "But that's fine, as long as you let me love you."

My breath hitched as he bit my neck and I immediately retaliated with a punch. My instincts flared to fight him but I backed away to get a grip with myself.

I glared at him confusedly as I held the spot he bit. "Don't do that."

"Sorry Yuu, but instinct will reign us both." He approached me slowly. "You will be mine, however short."

And I indulged him, indulged myself.

Four months.

 _-Line Break-_

"You're awfully cozy with Orochimaru-sensei." Anko said with a perverted grin. "Are you two dating?"

I blushed. "Not really."

Her eyes lit up happily before running off. "'Nai, 'Nai! They're finally dating!"

"What?!" There was an uproar in the living room making me sigh.

I was baking some pastries for the kids that were over. Well, teenagers but they were still brats. Even Kakashi was over, away from his Anbu work and lounging on the couch when I woke up this morning. Chouza's team came trickling in after Gai heard Kakashi was here, Asuma came in following Kurenai and Anko as well. Shizune and Rin were here too for whatever reason.

It didn't matter though, I had plenty of test subjects to try my baking. I heard silent but loud footsteps running towards the kitchen and Kakashi was looking like an alert dog.

"You're dating Orochimaru?!"

"Again, not really." I sat on the dinner table reading my book. "He's still in the process of impressing me, he wanted a chance so I'm giving him one."

"Nii-san, that's what dating is!" Kakashi looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. "And you're blushing too! Oh my god, does sensei know? Why Orochimaru? Why?!"

"Huh." I stared at Kakashi who was breathing heavily after slamming his hands on the table. "Students do take after their teachers."

"That's not the point! Of all peo-" A rock was thrown through the kitchen window and it hit Kakashi square in the face.

There was shuffling outside before Anko's face appeared through said window. "Don't get in the way of my sensei's love! Yuu-sensei's love as well!"

"Dammit woman, you didn't have to throw a rock!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to defend my sensei's love!" Anko cried out. "'Nai! Hit us up with a genjutsu!"

Kakashi disappeared through the window angrily and I could hear their shouting fade out. They knew better than to take their scuffle in the garden, especially after witnessing what Gai had to go through after trampling on my flowers. Made the green beast remake my garden three times before sending him into a hellish training session.

He came back for more for some reason.

There was another set of gigglings and Shizune and Rin came in with bright eyes. Rin never made it a habit to come over but after saving her from Kiri, there was an attachment she formed with me. It also helped that she and Shizune were partners when officially training as medics at the hospital. They recently got their licenses at the same time and were stuck together like glue.

"Yuu-sensei." I peaked up from my book to Shizune. "What's Orochimaru-san like? What about him do you like?"

Rin nodded eagerly. "You both seemed like the unlikeliest couple, what exactly did he do to catch your eye?"

Another blush settled on my cheeks. "As I told the others, he's still trying to impress me. I haven't been impressed yet."

"But he's slowly succeeding." Shizune squealed. "Nii-san, you're finally dating!"

I huffed softly and the bell on the timer for my pastries rang. I made various strudels and it made me satisfied that they came out somewhat like my memories. Light and fluffy, golden brown as the various fruits and creams wafted out of the oven.

Quite honestly, I really had no idea why I made these. I didn't like sweets.

"Oh wow!" Rin looked at the pastries adoringly. "These smell amazing! What are they?"

"For you guys." I muttered as I washed my hands. "I don't know why I made them other than that."

Anko came running in. "It smells like the baked goods are done, what's in them?" She immediately sat in a chair. "I want the apple ones!"

"Most of them are strawberries, there's some orange ones, the apple ones are to the right." I pointed. "Help yourselves."

"Strawberries, huh?" Anko looked sly. "Orochimaru-sensei likes strawberries you know? Could it be that you made these to experiment for the perfect batch for him?"

"D-don't assume such things!" I hissed at her. "And I did not think about Orochimaru when making these pastries, it was on a whim."

"A whim?" Anko pushed the subject. "But Yuu-sensei, you're always moving with a purpose, or sleeping. You don't do things on a whim." She smiled mischievously. "Could it be that you wanted to impress him too?"

All the girls squealed. "That's so adorable!"

"You all are going to experience hell if you continue this conversation." I growled angrily. "I'll throw these pastries away if you don't shut up!"

"Oh, please do settle down then, it'll be a shame if these delightful treats go to waste." All the teens yelped and were startled by Orochimaru's appearance. "They are delicious, Yuu."

My blush increased and I turned my back on him. "W-whatever! Your nosy apprentice needs to back off from o-our b-business. Y-you probably fueled her imagination as-"

My eyes widened at the taste of the strawberry strudel and the loud squealing that sounded. My body shivered as hands held my back and head to keep me in place and his kiss was just as gentle as his embrace. There was a click and a flash that pulled me out of my daze along with various sounds of dying animals.

I twitched nervously before trying to glare at the man as he pulled away. His amused smirk and still gentle hold left me glaring and flustered but I didn't try to escape him. No, escaping him meant he'll coil tighter and hold on longer. He was a persistant bastard.

"No! Nii-san!" Kakashi was on his knees. "You can't! Where's Minato-sensei when you need him?!"

"Shut up you fucking prude." Anko waved her camera. "I got it sensei!"

I glared even harder at him. "You planned this."

"Of course I did." Orochimaru's eyes softened the tiniest bit. "Every moment counts, Yuu."

He whispered to me and I immediately deflated. It wasn't fair that he used that against me but it worked every time. Because it's a reminded the both of us what's coming.

It reminded me of how fleeting these moments were, moments that I wish I could live a little longer for.

It reminded him of how little time he has with me, time he can't reverse.

Three months.

Time seemed to move faster and I was wondering if this is what love felt like. The sudden loud heart beat in my ears, the rushing blood that left my hands and feet shaking, the wanting of those touches to continue, and the way I want that spark in his eyes to stop being sad.

I had three more months to enjoy that. I wasn't going to waste it.

 _-Line Break-_

There's a lot of things that I missed this year, mentally missed.

I delivered Mikoto's second child, spent a lot of time in Minato's office, indulged the others in their request for companionship and watch and listen to them as they go on about their peaceful lives. All the brats were growing into reliable shinobi and Yuusuke and Itachi were in the academy together.

Nii-chan and Kushina married too, so did Shikaku and Yoshino.

All that was filtered and stored away at the back of my mind. I can't even remember if I went out on any important missions either.

And it was on purpose too.

Watching Kushina's stomach swell over the months was a painful reminder for what's to come. I didn't know what would interfere with the birthing process but the only thing I could do was wait in anticipation. I couldn't stand watching her any longer than I needed to because the static would appear.

The thought of failure weighed heavy on my mind.

"Yuu-chan?" I looked over to Minato's worried face. "Are you okay?"

I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I told you before, I'm just tired. Go away and do you job." I went back to my paperwork. "Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

"But Yuu-chan!"

There's also the fact that I filtered out a lot of Minato's bullshit since he came to office.

"Namikaze Minato." I watched his figure froze as I said his full name for the first time in a commanding voice. "You are the Hokage, get the fuck out of my office and do your fucking job!" Minato squeaked and disappeared faster than I could finish snarling. "He's a fucking moron sometimes."

I sighed and just glared at the dumbstruck ninja in the room making them scramble back to what they were doing. This shit was getting old fast and he's been the main reason why I was blanking out at work. The headaches he bring me are quite vexing and the frustrating thing is that he does his job well. So it was only natural that he bothers me as my office was near his.

For the love of my sanity, even his fucking Shadow Clone was unbearable.

"You know, everybody was only staring because you told off the Hokage."

A growl escaped my throat. "What are you doing here, Mai?"

"Yuu-san, I'm hurt!" My old subordinate gave a mock hurt look. "I thought we had something when I still worked here."

"Go away, I'm busy."

"So cold!" The jonin leaned in excitedly. "So, I heard from the grapevine that you finally got together with Orochimaru."

My glare for her intensified. "Go. Away."

"Come on Yuu-san, give me the details." Mai said eagerly. "All the girls back at base are dying to know."

"Why the hell are you people so hung up about this?" I hissed at her. "There are plenty of other people that you can bother."

Mai's eyes lit up more. "But this is you and Orochimaru, you two are literally the top of everyone's gossip list! Your relationship is like, being tracked by everyone!"

"What?!" Heat rushed to my face. "Why the hell is everyone so fucking weird?! I swear to whatever god out there I will fucking hunt down anyone that I hear talk about my relationship!" I snarled and everybody within ear shot and I could already hear the chunins spread the message.

"So you admit it?!" Mai said in delight. "That you and Orochimaru are a thing?!"

"Get the fuck out of here!" I snarled at her. "Go do your damn job!"

Mai laughed. "You know, you've been becoming everyone's minders ever since the war ended. It's almost motherly if we squint really hard." She grinned almost knowingly. "How long were you two-"

I cut her off with a swift graze on the cheek when I threw the kunai. I couldn't stop the oncoming blush and I was growling at her before I started chasing her. The damnable woman was laughing before yelping in pain after I was through with her.

Why the hell is everyone so on top of me and my relationship?

It was so painful that they're reminding me of what I'm losing, reminding me what I'm doing to Orochimaru. Each day I'm reminded what's going to happen and each day I could see my count down tick off each second and each day I find myself wishing harder.

I didn't want to die. I don't want to die.

But I still have two months left. I want to make the days last with him.

 _-Line Break-_

The night was silent and midnight was already passing but Orochimaru thoroughly spent the beginning of it making Yuu scream with passion for the first time. He memorized the sounds and his body's reaction, the faces his little lizard makes when pleasure wreaked his body, the way he first took him and how good it felt to make love. Actual love.

He also memorized each scar that littered his body, all the ones that could've killed him, and traced each one as his little lover breath softly. Yuu survived many killing blows that would've definitely kill any other normal man but he lived. Lived like he said he would because it was his supposed punishment.

Orochimaru hoped dearly that whatever was coming, Yuu would somehow survive that too. And after he does, he'll jealously guard his mate from everything in order to preserve this piece of happiness he found. He was a selfish and greedy man, not even his blind brother would stop him.

But of course all that wouldn't come to pass, he found the reason why Yuu was so sure about his death. And of course he wouldn't be able to revive his love after he passes as well.

The Dead Demon Consuming Seal was a piece of work that wasn't easily worked around. Imagine his surprise and heartbreak when he discovered this seal along with the others hidden with it. He could already see what destruction Konoha will experience, he could clearly deduce it seeing what these seals were for.

Orochimaru held Yuu tighter and wondered what could possibly go horribly wrong that would release the Kyuubi with multiple seals masters present? Who would try to take away his love when he just found it?

"Orochimaru."

The Snake Sannin looked down. "Did I wake you, Yuu?"

"No, Yuu-chan is still fast asleep." Orochimaru tensed as midnight black hair cascaded down as his lover sat up from his arms. "It's Rei."

"Oh? And what does Yuu's other half want of me?" Orochimaru watched as Rei easily slid on top of him. "Would this be consider a form of cheating?"

Rei chuckled softly. "Other than the fact that I'm not really interested? No, I came out to talk." He traced Orochimaru's jaw lightly.

"I'm all ears." Orochimaru touched back tracing his bite mark on his neck.

Indigo eyes glowed as they stared down at him, black hair that was still messy from the earlier activities, and the naked body was lit up on display for him to appreciate again as the moon shined down. Orochimaru then started moving his hand to grip the bruised hips that fit too well in his hands.

"How much do you love him?" Rei started out. "How much do you love Yuu?"

"I would bring him back to life again." The Snake Sannin said softly. "But it seems even that is impossible."

Rei traced his fingers onto the pale lips. "Would you protect him?"

"I would die for him."

"Don't." Rei leaned in closer. "When he's alive, live for him. Once he's fully yours, he'll follow you to the grave or take the hit. Don't die."

"What are you saying?" Orochimaru looked up warily. "He won't be mine for too long."

"Promise me that you'll love him." Rei took his hand desperately "That you'll see the world burn before anyone ever hurts him. That you'll fight tooth and nail against the people that wish him dead."

"What-"

Rei pressed his lips against Orochimaru and molded his body against the older man. "Promise me, because I'll make sure he comes back to you. I want assurance that Yuu will be happy when he does."

There was a moment to let that sink in, hope fluttered wearily and Orochimaru was lost for words. He closed his eyes in pain because he'll be easily crushed if that promise wasn't delivered but he so dearly hoped.

"How exactly are you going to keep that promise? How exactly are you going to stop his death?"

Rei smiled almost knowingly. "There are many things that Yuu doesn't know about himself, many things that I'm privy to because of what I am. So please, promise me that you'll be there for him. Protect him, love him. He didn't deserve my bullshit, the only good thing I can say about it is that he learned from my mistakes. My failures."

"I promise." He tighten his hold. "Just bring him back to me."

The anticipation was killing him. Him hoping could kill him.

But Rayford and the rest of the world probably didn't know that he would also follow his love to the grave if he died. There was a reason why he turned everyone away for science. He learned far too early on in his life on how much it hurts to lose a loved one.

He'll make every moment last though.

He didn't want to think how little time he had left.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Hi! I like to say thanks for the reviews, I can't say I expected that at all. The crying that is.

I'll be honest that when typing this up I felt emotional too but I guess with the combination of me knowing what's happening next and trying to figure out and deleting multiple scenes to make this story work kept the crying at bay. Nice to know it paid off.

Thanks again, and I like the fact that you readers are reading these notes. I think I should insult you guys more.

Weirdos.

 _November 10, 2017- Finished.  
November 11, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I was enraged. Kaito responded like a good attack lizard along with Yuki and Mizu and everything was iced over as Kaito and I hissed and snarled at the orange masked intruder. This man killed all the Anbu out here but there was no way I'll let this fucker through the door behind me.

My blood boiled knowing this man was the cause. That he was going to trying and destroy everything my brother was working towards and to kill him. I will be dead before this fucker even tries that.

"Stand aside."

"I never really listened to the past three Hokages, what the hell makes you think I'll listen to you?" I snapped and readied myself. "Don't think that you'll get pass me, I'll fucking tear you apart!"

The narrow hallway was easy for me to gather my elements and destroy his pathway here. Lightning and earth bowed to my call and I easily punched a human-sized hole through the walls with his body. The tremors should notify Minato of the danger that's close. Notify the remaining Anbu and midwives helping that the danger was close.

Fire blew onto me suddenly but it was more like a hot bath as the flames just slid off me. I turned and glared at the surprised man before using lightning to close the distance and punching him again in the gut. The satisfying crumble of the wall didn't stop my guard and I was tense at the flickering, twisting, chakra.

"I must say, seeing the great Torito Yuu up close and personal does not compare to the stories I've always heard. It seems what I know is outdated." The man muttered. "It seems that you were prepared for me."

"You have no idea." I growled loudly. "You'll see just how long I was planning for today."

"And how far were you planning?"

I let him know my rage. The pain that I went through just from knowing how this day will be my last. Let him know just what I thought at his audacity in thinking that he could try and kill my brother and his little family.

My chakra flared and the mask man immediately threw many projectiles and I easily deflected them with the command of wind. Kaito rushed in and with teeth bared and ice encompassed between us leaving the man in Kaito's fury.

But then there was _hate._

I was on my knees grasping at my head and trying to breathe. The oppressing chakra slammed down on me and it was adding to the static that was taking over. This hate was suffocating me, it was clawing at me that made me see red.

It was fueling my need to kill the man that dared to try and kill my own.

"Yuu-chan!" Kaito called back distressed. "It was a Shadow Clone!"

I snarled and ran. I had to run outside because that hate was drawing me, drawing me to the beast that will be the death of my own, me. The rage, the hate, the fury of finally being free and taking revenge.

My body shivered at the sight of the giant nine-tailed fox roaring with all its demonic self. That was what I was facing against, that was what I had to protect Minato from.

Kyuubi danced on its paws, swished its tails almost playfully and yet the ease of destruction it was causing was enchanting me. It played my senses wonderfully and the screams that was coming to life along with the fire that clashed with the night sky so beauti-

"Yuu-chan?"

A gave a last shuddering breath before I took off again. I had plenty of time for today, I even somewhat mastered the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style because I had so much time. I can't get distracted now, I won't fail.

I can't fail.

It only took a few blurred hand seals before I summoned my last partner for the day.

Another roar pierced the heavens, old black scales shimmered all the other colours as light reflected off it, white feathers made up its mane as it lined down all the way to its tail, and the poisonous green eyes opened as it reared its head to face the bijuu before it. I was standing on top of this giant lizard's head and I felt so small compared to these giants.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune." The boss summon purred delightfully. "Yes, this Yemon will be honoured to fight along your last battle, Twilight Night. This Yemon will heed your commands as you see fit!"

"Away from the village, push him away from the village!"

"As you wish!"

I ducked and held onto a feather as she rushed the fox. Her glee was plastered on her face as she grinned eagerly as the prospect of a good fight. I grunted as the force of her propelling and slamming against the fox nearly sent me flying. Her weight was enough to send the fox on the other side of Konoha's destroyed walls, enough to temporarily keep the scattering sheep safe.

Twin roars sounded once more and Yemon had the fox's neck in her mouth to drag the beast away. It was surreal watching the many tails thrash in pain as Yemon's breath electrocuted the bijuu. I've seen Kaito do that many times but this was on a different level. The visible way at how the teeth pierced into the fur, the smell and deafening snarls, and the blinding power these giants were manifesting out.

But I knew it wasn't enough, the sudden outward of chakra that pushed us off showed that we were just making the fox angrier and angrier. It ran at us and Yemon enjoyed herself with her fangs piercing its fur and skin as the fox slashed through her hardened scales. The battle between these monsters was getting too dangerous as the Kyuubi easily jumped back and brushed off Yemon's electrifying poison.

"Give me wind!" Yemon gleefully demanded. "We'll light up the skies tonight!"

Yemon spat out a giant ball of fire and it exploded instantly the moment I let loose my wind. The sound of another frustrated roar and an angry swish of the tail revealed Kyuubi's snarling muzzle. The mass of chakra was now backing off quickly before it started again.

The growing ball of condensed chakra coming right after was actually very concerning when the fox was looking at us as the targets. That must be its infamous Bijuu Ball.

I don't think we can take Bijuu Ball of that size and it was still growing.

"Nature chakra, gather and give this Yemon as much nature chakra as you can!" Yemon commanded. "We will be the impenetrable gate that shall not open!"

Sage mode came to me instantaneously, and I slammed my palm onto Yemon's head and drew in all the nature chakra into her. It was too easy, nature chakra came to me easily despite how much negativity the Kyuubi corrupted it with. The static was real but I could get over it.

"You building a wall?" I shouted feeling a little strained from filtering the chakra. "It better be a big ass wall!"

"A gate." Her eyes glowed with power. "Like my namesake, we will build a gate! Secret Lizard Style: Gates of Purgatory!"

The arches connected first, then stone cross-hatched between them as an intricate design of a skeleton laid crucified in the center of it. The ominous image was multiplied as it was bigger and wider than Kyuubi and Yemon on their sides, it separated us and the village from Kyuubi and its attack.

An attack that was currently making its way to us.

"Don't stop, Twilight Night!" Another flash and she roared. "Our gate will hold! Nature will give and take back her own. Our gate will do the same, it will take in and give back to the land it was taken from!"

And holy shitting fuck.

I choked but I held on with the sheer determination and amazement at the fact that this is what real power looked like, what it felt like. One of the most powerful beings in this world was producing something so overwhelming an yet all it takes is ink and paper to put it away. My pride would be hurt as well if that's is what was holding me for over a hundred years.

Sweat trickled down my face and the heat was becoming unbearable. The ground beneath us glowed and shined but I couldn't see why because I had to clench my eyes shut in concentration. The amount of energy I was taking in was too much at the rate I was expelling it, I felt like I was going to explode with how much energy I had.

And then it was gone, as if it popped out of existence along with a deafening crash and a howl of rage. Yemon peeked her head out before sauntering over to the giant toad that was sitting on the Kyuubi with a big grin.

"Gamabunta, what a lovely surprise." Yemon looked down at the fox he was sitting on. "Surprising indeed."

"Oh, great. It's you." The giant toad grumbled. "I thought I recognized that technique."

"Yuu-chan!" I looked over to Minato calling. "You're okay." He shook his head. "Gamabunta! Hold it down longer so I can transport it!"

"I'll be bucked off if you take any longer!"

My eyes widened and my body shook. "Yemon, this will be goodbye." I said softly.

"May the stars guide you."

Those were the last words I heard her rumble before I grab a hold of one of Kyuubi's ears. Kyuubi's fur was surprisingly soft as I landed and hid in between them just before Minato used Hiraishin again. My world twisted into a black before I blinked once to a whole different scene that made me very aware what's about to happen.

Minato's little kid was just clean up after being born, I could the wispy blonde hairs and Kushina's round face on the little hatchling. My body trembled even more seeing Kushina's weakened form and the ink that was painted on the hatchling's stomach.

"Kushina, now!"

That was my cue to move and I ignored the beautiful golden chains and Kyuubi's roar of rage. Minato's last longing looking before he started the hand seals was all I need to swiftly kick him away violently. Took him completely off guard as I stood in his place.

I made a Shadow Clone first before I went through the my final seals that I memorized so vehemently.

Snake-Boar-Ram-Rabbit-Dog-Rat-Bird-Horse-Snake.

"No!"

I clapped my hands and the pull was immense. The chuckling of the Shinigami behind me was the timer of the few minutes that were unknown to me. My eyes opened to the snarling Kyuubi in front of me, rage burned in his eyes, I could see his Yin half be pulled into me by my will and the Shinigami's power.

Just liked Minato planned.

"Yuu!"

"Hurry up and do the damn seal!" I shouted. "And tell Orochimaru sorry for me." My lips twisted into a smile. "I sort of drugged him heavily the moment I got the message, so that he couldn't come out."

Kyuubi roared again but my Shadow Clone made its own chains to hold down its claws. The purple chains contrasted nicely with the golden ones. They were much weaker than what Scarlet can do but it did its job.

"Chakra chains?" Kushina looked in disbelief. "How?"

"Yuu-chan, why?"

I didn't dare to look at him, I kept myself concentrated on pull more of Kyuubi's Yin-half within me. It was easier to concentrate on the threat than on my crying brother. At least with Kyuubi I know I was doing something amazing.

"You've finally reached your dreams nii-chan, both your dreams. I couldn't let you die when you're finally living them. I couldn't let you dump your fucking brat on to me when you should be the one raising him!" I cried out. "So hurry up and seal the Kyuubi, and tell Orochimaru that I wished we had more time together."

My vision was wearing out, everything was slowing down, and my breathing was becoming slow and shallow. The static was drifting and my hearing was going out as well.

My last sights was of Minato and Kushina.

It was different. Last time, I think it was instant darkness compared to the illusion of time slowing down. But I guess being shot in the head and sealing a fucking demon are two different ways to go.

I didn't want to die, but I was happy that they were alive.

 _-Line Break-_

"You owe me, you owe me my death and you fail at you job. You will heed my demands!"

"Little demon, what makes you think you can demand from me?"

"Because the almighty Shinigami failed his job, I'm demanding re compensation!" Rayford's angry voice startled me. "We've made a contract when I first died, you failed to keep you end. I'll keep you here until you've met my demands!"

My world blinked open and I was standing in a white haze, the arguing and the grunting drew my attention and I was startled seeing Kyuubi in chains. The massive beast looked resigned and annoyed before down at me.

"So the little human arises finally." Kyuubi grumbled. "How delightful, but I am curious on how a little human like you was carrying a demon like that."

He nodded towards Rayford who was angrily arguing with a large, masked figure which I assume was the Shinigami. The white robes and the demonic mask was just its defining points like its sword.

"You will heed my demands." Rayford growled. "You failed."

"And I will succeed now."

"You failed me for nearly twenty-two years!" My other half snarled. "I've suffered a hell without going to hell! My soul should've been recycled but I've been shoved into another body with another soul that barely developed! We've merged because of your incompetence! You will recompensate me and my other at this instance!"

The Shinigami shifted and let out a menacing aura. "And why should I heed to a little demon?"

"Because you failed." Rayford hissed. "Failed to uphold your contract as my death. Failure doesn't look good on anyone and you owe me for not keeping your end of the deal that you have sworn to give every dead soul. It's well within my right to fuck you over and let the other gods piss on you for not doing your job." Rayford clenched his hands and the chains held onto tighter. "I'll make you rot like I did."

"Your demon is both weak and powerful." Kyuubi muttered. "To be able to hold down the Shinigami like this."

"He's a demon?" I asked weakly. "How?"

The fox shrugged. "Hell if I know, all I know is that it takes years of negativity to form a little ball of hate and I'm a big ball of hate. Your little demon was well on its way to be a powerful little thing if it didn't have your human sentiment."

I frowned as I realized that I had chains on me as well when I tried to move. Dying was extremely anticlimactic and I huff in annoyance.

"What is going on?"

"Your demon is demanding our release."

That startled me. "What?"

Kyuubi growled. "Despite what you humans believe, the Shinigami is somewhat a lesser god compared to the others. Still highly respected because of the role he has to play in the cycle life." Kyuubi rumbled. "Though it's surprising that I'm in this situation, you are not the first to slip through the cracks."

I watched the Shinigami and Rayford glare at each other a little more. The Death God shifted his chains and his annoyance felt visible behind the mask.

"Very well, I will concede in trade for my freedom."

I blinked and I could see now that the Shinigami really was chained to Rayford by the same purple chains that I've been working on. It just now registered to me now in my haze and it was strange though, how was the Shinigami being chained? Rayford isn't that powerful, is he?

The poisonous smoke that came off the chains didn't escape me. The blackness that wisped off of them were ominous and pulled at my triggers. The pull that it had on me felt both weak and strong, the wrongness that came off of them made me shiver and wonder what else Rayford was hiding.

Kyuubi grunted. "Unbelievable, but I guess even Death is not infallible against the creativity of humans. Demonic humans. This world has given you tiny meat bags too much power."

"What?"

I lurched forward as pain racked through my body, like my nerves were freezing over to where it felt like it was burn. I had no fucking idea what was going on and the pain was too much for me to handle making the darkness come back.

What did Rayford do?

 _-Line Break-_

I was lost, extremely lost.

I was more annoyed at the bitching the fox next to me was doing though.

"You fucking meat bags, I swear if I wasn't here I would've killed you all now." Kyuubi growled. "I can't believe you cut my chakra in half, I can't believe there's another human that can use the accursed chains other than the Uzumakis."

"If you hate me so much then why do you go off me now?" I snapped at him. "Why the fuck are you following me too?!"

Kyuubi snapped back. "Don't get cocky human, I'm only using you for your Yang chakra. It's not like you can't survive without my Yin anyways." He muttered hatefully. "Your little demon cut himself from you and now we both have a chakra gap in us."

That made me stop in my tracks. "He did what?"

"I forgot, you fainted." The fox sneered. "The Shinigami made the deal to let us go back to the living, but we have to find our way back."

"He's gone?" I grasped my chest. "He can't be gone."

Is that why this emptiness was there? I tried ignoring it and it worked well but the emptiness was just so ever present at the depths of my mind. The static that tried to take over was so weak that it felt like it had no motivation.

My shoulders sagged and I took a seat from where I was making the Kyuubi bark at me. "Why the hell are you so shocked? I though you would've been glad to have the demon gone."

"He was half my soul." I murmured quietly. "How do you live with half your soul?"

"What do you mean he's half your soul? He was obviously a demon you created, don't you feel cleansed or something?"

I shook my head. "He was what I was before this life. Will I still remember?"

It was suddenly cold. Too cold. The ghosting grasp of Rayford's antics wasn't there, his fucking angsting wasn't there. It was just so damn cold.

"H-hey, come on, don't fucking give out on me when we're so close to the living." Kyuubi sounded panicked. "We do not want to be too late or else your human friends might burn or bury your body. I want to terrorize you fucking meat bags still!"

Static rose and I almost felt thankful for it.

But I slept through it.

In the end, I still broke.

 _-Line Break-_

The soft beeping of the heart monitor gave him hope. The rise and fall of his chest added to that even if Yuu needed the oxygen mask to help him breathe.

Orochimaru will be there when his little lizard wakes up, no matter how long it takes.

"You can't stay here all the time, Orochi."

"Yes I can." He said firmly. "I'll wait for him."

Tsunade looked heartbroken for her old teammate. "It's been two months, Yuu-chan will be angry with you if he realizes that you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I'll let him."

The Slug Sannin sighed before sitting down next to him. "Yuu-chan is amazing isn't he? Being able to plan so far into the future, foresee all this coming, save the village." She glanced at him. "Why didn't you or Yuu ever say anything?"

"He loves his brother too much to risk it and nobody would ever trust me enough to believe it." He said softly. "So instead I decided to make my days with him last."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that why you became so bold with him?"

Orochimaru's lips twitched. "Yes, his reactions were very memorable."

"Did you two slept together?"

"Yes, again, his reactions were very memorable."

The soft smile on his face was telling and Tsunade couldn't believe what was just revealed. The first was the fact that he managed to woo Yuu into intimate and sexual activities and the second being them jumping into a relationship that would end very abruptly. Very painfully.

Tsunade couldn't understand what made Orochimaru go for something that would hurt him. He was a cautious man after all, after what happened to his parents, she would've thought that he'd be more careful.

But he was so in love. She never seen that kind of look in his eyes before, the same sparkle that Dan gives her but it was so sad, so desperate

Tsunade hoped that Yuu does wake up.

She could only imagine how happy Yuu was with Orochimaru too. His last words were for Orochimaru after all.

 _-Line Break-_

"It's been five months."

"It has." Minato stared down at his paperwork trying to stop the welling defeat. "Five months."

"Minato." Jiraiya looked at him with thin lips. "How's Naruto?"

"He's doing fine, Kushina's looking after him now."

Jiraiya sighed. "You know, it's a miracle that Yuu is even breathing. A miracle that his chakra network is still there."

"Yuu-chan has always been a survivor."

"Minato, you can't continue like this, he gave up his life so you can live yours."

Minato's face scrunched up in frustration. "But he shouldn't have! He was happy for once! Instead he threw his life away for me, he shouldn't have to." He closed his eyes to hold back the tears. "He said that I finally reached my dreams, but I was always failing to do one of them. I'm always failing to protect him."

"You can't always protect him, he's more than capable in doing that." Jiraiya said.

"You don't understand, ever since we were young and as long as I remember, I know Yuu-chan was hurting. He was always hurting." Minato gripped his fists. "He didn't have dreams, he never aspired to be something great. He's so amazing now because he was always scared, always hurting. He's always suffering and everyone only catches it when he's already at his limits. I'm a failure of a brother."

"Don't say that Minato." Jiraiya quickly said. "He loves you a lot obviously, he obviously sees you as a brother."

"But I'm the big brother, I should've been the one protecting him." Minato said softly. "I've never succeeded in protecting him."

Jiraiya stood somewhat defeated in front of Minato's desk. He's seen the same sad helpless look on everyone's face to varying degrees that personally knew the little monster. He himself opted to stay away from the violent little man but when even _Orochimaru_ was somehow ensnared rather tightly, he wanted to know what exactly Yuu did to earn such fierce loyalty from the most prominent people in the village.

The Toad Sannin knew that the lizard summoner wasn't a threat to Konoha, if he didn't before then his actions with Kyuubi did now, but Yuu was so damn suspicious with his scary knowledge on the inside workings of the village and just how well connected he was in the first place. It was like the Yuu had a spy network of his own, one that threaded through Konoha like a well woven silk cloth.

Hiruzen wasn't off when comparing Yuu to Danzou, only Yuu didn't strive for power. Minato was right, Yuu didn't dream or aspire, he simply did.

The little monster did whatever it felt right to him, it made no sense to other people but did anyways with no concern for other people's thoughts. But no matter the person, there's always a drive to make a person keep advancing in strength and power. Yuu's drive was probably to keep Minato safe, only to keep Minato safe. It was probably why the lizard summoner was better at it.

They were one hell of a pair of brothers, blood be damned.

 _-Line Break-_

Minato entered the private room and didn't know whether to flinch or sigh at Orochimaru's sitting form. He wanted to hate the man but it was so hard to spite him when he was so devoted. The Snake Sannin was always there ever since Yuu was first allowed visitors, patiently waiting for him to wake up.

"Yuu-chan said that he drugged you pretty bad the night on that night." Minato started.

"Yes, he'll know my ire once he wakes up." Orochimaru responded. "Waking up to the action already gone was unpleasant. "

"You're so sure he'll wake up."

Orochimaru shifted as he picked up Yuu's hand. "I was promised that Yuu will be brought back to me. The fact that Yuu's chakra network and body functions are active, albeit weakly, are a sign that he'll wake up. I just need to wait."

Minato frowned. "Who promised you that? But more importantly it sounds like you all expected this to happen." Fear welled up in his gut at the Snake Sannin's silence. "You knew? You both knew?!"

"Yuu loves you very much, he hides his secrets very well. I didn't know a thing until one of my snakes summoned themselves to tell me about his impending death." Orochimaru looked even more tired. "All I knew is that he was going to die, Yuu knew he was going to die. When I discovered just how he was going to die, I tried to figure out what could lead to him using the seal. I knew it was for the Kyuubi, but even Yuu wouldn't know just how and who would come to release it."

"You knew and you didn't tell anyone?" Minato said angrily. "We could've done something different! Yuu-chan wouldn't have had to get hurt, he wouldn't be right there in that bed." He trailed off weakly. "Yuu-chan... how long did he planned?"

"I don't know, for about a year most likely." The Snake Sannin said. "He start distancing himself from everyone when I first noticed. I didn't think it too strange because it was the most likely thing he'd do when not bothered. He acted normally when I was bothering him."

"But why didn't you tell anyone?!" Minato whispered harshly. "He could've-"

"I'm not a trustworthy person in your eyes, not a trustworthy person in anyone's eyes besides Yuu here." Orochimaru cut in with his tone almost regretfully. "Not even my old team would believe me so I did the next best thing and tried to discourage him. I failed."

The final tone made Minato crumble into the seat next to him. He and Orochimaru had the same conversation over and over again and with each conversation he just felt more and more helpless and depressed. It seemed like he and everyone else won't know the details until Yuu wakes up.

If he wakes up.

"Who promised you that Yuu-chan will wake up? He shouldn't be alive in the first place." Minato asked softly.

"His other half, Rei. He told me he'd ensure Yuu would come back to me, he has proven to me when my little lizard didn't die." The Snake Sannin kissed the cold hands gently. "I'll wait for him to wake up."

Minato leaned onto the bed. "You love Yuu-chan a lot, it's almost unfair on how I can never play big brother with him." He laughed. "I'll have to smother him when he wakes up."

Orochimaru snorted. "I will see to it that he stays in bed and keep a closer eye on his activities. He's much more verse at keeping secrets compared to his unfathomable ability to finding them out."

"Yeah." Minato remembered the secret files that Yuu was responsible for. "He doesn't know how to rely on others, his sense of responsibility is that of an old man's"

"That's because he is an old man."

Minato looked over and this time he actually took in Orochimaru's appearance. The man was ragged looking, hair frayed and unbrushed, clothes rumpled from spending hours upon hours of sitting down, and he looked even more pale and thin. His clan markings did nothing to hide the bags under his lost eyes and for the first time, Minato felt pity and a connection to the Snake Sannin.

His brother was amazing if he somehow convinced Minato make nice with the snake in his comatose state. He wrapped his arm around the other's and started to drag the protesting Sannin away.

"Let's get you cleaned up, I'd rather not have Yuu-chan see you so pathetic looking." Minato started down the hospital halls. "A little weight on you will do you good too, we can discuss how to keep Yuu-chan out of trouble over dinner."

"...Why?"

"You made him happy, he was happy." Minato let the man walk beside him normally letting go. "I can't take away the one thing that Yuu-chan cared about outside of his usual comforts, but that doesn't mean I'll let you get away with your duties if you're going to become part of this family."

Because if Orochimaru was going to bare the responsibility of keep Yuu safe too, then he'll have to shape him up from months of just sitting down in that chair. Shape him up just like Yuu did with Kushina.

It's been a long six months.

 _-Line Break-_

The soft fur underneath me shifted as the rise and fall of Kyuubi's breathing kept me company. The massive bijuu was kind enough to let me sleep on him for some reason. I never really thought about it until now, my coherency wasn't at its strongest compared to the other times I was awake.

"Kyuubi." I breath out a slur. "Why are you so nice to me?"

The fox grunted. "Like the Shinigami, I made a deal with your little demon. In trade my assurance to go back to the living, I shall help you as my jinchuriki."

"Jinchuriki?" I frowned. "You're sealed in me?"

"Yes, the Uzumaki clan created that seal with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style as its base." He rumbled. "The Dead Demon Consuming Seal kills the user but it seals the victim within the user, me."

I breathed sluggishly feeling heavy. "Sorry, you weren't the asshole that should've suffered. Fucking orange-masked fucker should've died."

"I agree, the Uchiha that took control of me will pay dearly. I would eat him personally if I didn't know he would give me indigestion."

"Uchiha?" I muttered. "That was no Uchiha, chakra was too twisted."

"And what would you know of chakra meat bag? All you pathetic humans do is throw it around."

I growled. "Says the fox that threw a giant chakra ball."

Said fox growled back. "My Bijuu Ball is a sight to behold human, be amazed that you got to witness and live through it!"

"My lizard stopped it with her gate."

"That was you?!"

I purred at the rising heat and snuggled into his fur more. "Hehe, you got sat on by a toad." The memory right after the terrifying event was uplifting. "I wonder how Minato's doing."

"Stupid human, I can't believe this is what I have to put up with."

"You could be trapped inside my nii-chan's hatchling."

"Yeah, no. I pray for my other half."

The emptiness came back and I gripped the fur at his words. The reminder that I don't have half my soul anymore made the emptiness ring. My body trembled violently and I whimpered at the coldness within me. I tried to sink into the fur that radiated the heated chakra and my own chakra greedily latched onto it.

My heart was racing and I felt each beat through the emptiness.

"Calm down, your soul may be split but it was large enough to lose half of it." Kyuubi rumbled. "That is why I am here, to help the gap."

"He's gone though, the asshole's gone." I breathed harshly. "I- I-"

My world was dizzying and going black, I didn't want to pass out again but the darkness was lulling me once more. The sounds of Kyuubi barking at me was fading and I was once more going into a sleep I don't know when I was going to wake up from.

This emptiness was prominent, I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

 _-Line Break-_

The house was silent despite how many people that were currently moving about within it. Mikoto, Himito, and Kushina were buzzing all over the place just dusting and cleaning up whatever mess they could while Minato and the others were just sitting in the living watching the kids.

Kushina herself have been finding lots of time on her hands after finding out that her chakra system was permanently damaged. She spent all her time caring for her son and helping Minato deal with more civil matters but she never stepped foot in Yuu's house until now.

"You think they were awkward children instead of men just lounging around without knowing what to do." Mikoto looked around longingly. "I never knew Yuu-kun continued painting, all these are gorgeous."

Hitomi nodded. "I like this one, a sakura tree against the sunset that makes its blossoms look like they're on fire. Or this barren, icy tundra that glows under the moonlight."

"Yeah, I asked before on why he doesn't sell these but I don't think we've ever finish that conversation." Kushina said. "He'd make a lot more money for his stingy ass self, I bet he has a fortune locked away in his bank account." Kushina sighed. "I wish he was here, I miss him telling me off."

"Kushina, he'll be fine." Mikoto said holding her hand. "Yuu-kun's strong."

The red head shook her head. "You don't understand, that seal he used should've left him dead." She started crying. "I'm so afraid of what he'll be like if he does ever wake up."

Because the Shinigami eats the soul of the user, without the soul to help produce chakra, the body dies. Yuu should be dead but somehow his heart is still beating and his chakra network is just so weak to where he's put on life support. Kushina was so scared, so scared what a soulless person would be like and at the fact that it might be kinder to just kill him now.

But there was so many people hoping, even she wouldn't be able to finish him after he saved her, Minato, and their little Naruto. Everyone was hoping for their cranky friend, little brother, older brother, teacher, uncle, to wake up. Orochimaru was waiting for his lover to wake up.

Lover, the little monster had a _lover_ , she never felt so horrible in her life.

Yuu gave it up and now two of Konoha's top shinobis are rendered useless, one comatose while the other was emotionally unstable. Despite how the damage Kyuubi caused, that didn't compare to the crippling effect to the morale Yuu's condition was having within the shinobi circles.

He had gathered a lot of respect from the shinobi of the village. He was a medic that saved multiple lives, led and fought in two wars, and was a damn good squad leader from what she heard, if the thing with Yoshino was anything to go by. Those chunins went from fearing to revering over the years and Yuu's been converting the little ones as well.

Yuu liked to think he was relatively unknown because he liked to hide in his office and stays out of the general populace's way but no one can't be famous and unknown at the same time. Just because Orochimaru experienced the same thing didn't mean it was true. They were both just denying the reality of their situation, Yuu more so than Orochimaru.

For a guy that hated social contact, people loved him.

God, she would spoil the little monster along side her her baby if he did wake up. She will be the big sister that suffocated him with affection and develop a brother complex like Minato to keep the damn lizard safe. Or at least watch him closely to see how bad the damage was.

Kushina didn't want to see a soulless husk of the boy that made her fight for Minato for years.

"Okaa-san, Sasuke is crying again."

"I'm coming Itachi." Mikoto fluttered out giving one last look at Kushina.

His home was still open, he wasn't here to chase them off but the feeling of being welcomed never left. That made Kushina cry harder.

"Kushina." Hitomi hugged her. "I won't say it'll all be alright but let's wait and see what we can do from there."

The red head nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we have to wait."

Yuu's home still welcomed them, the bright and warm atmosphere from the many window and lights to the way each room was set up. The garden outside was cheerful and elegant that playfully seduced people in for a nap and a cup of tea. And the ragged and torn land used for training along with the Forest of Death looming in the back set the undertone of danger for the brave shinobi to approach.

Nobody noticed until now, nobody said anything still. It was unfair that the owner couldn't enjoy his home, chose this location to separate himself from others.

But it was very obvious that he set it up with them in mind.

 _-Line Break-_

"Drink with us, Orochi!"

"Tsunade, your main place of work isn't the best place to drink. Not to mention in your old student's room."

Jiraiya sighed. "We didn't come here to make a ruckus, you've been holed up here for months and we decided to bring the conversation and booze to you." He looked down at the still form in bed. "You and the little monster really are a thing. Didn't imagine that you would go for the younger and violent ones."

"If you actually sat down and have a real conversation with him, you'd be surprise how calm Yuu is." Orochimaru replied. "I was forced to and I was fascinated at how his thoughts worked. His library was equally interesting and started to wonder how a person like him be satisfied with just the brutality of the field. He could be so much more if he let his mind loose than confine it into that little office he has."

"I know the brat is smart but what exactly did he do to catch your attention?" Jiraiya asked. "There are plenty of ninja that exercise their brains more than the little monster, he can't be that impressive."

Tsunade snorted. "And this is why you're the idiot of this team." Jiraiya squawked indignantly at her words. "For a spy master, you're very under informed about my student. Yuu-chan isn't just smart, he's on Orochi's level of smart. Minato doesn't hold a candle to how much information is stored away in my brat's head."

"That violent brat? I don't believe you." The Toad Sannin said in disbelief.

"Believe what you will." Orochimaru said briskly. "It's not so surprising that an idiot like you wouldn't grasp a higher intelligence."

Tsunade smirked. "Yuu-chan sometimes help Orochi with his experiments, their discussions are alien which you heard before Jiraiya."

"Oh yeah, I think I blocked that out."

Orochimaru huffed. "Of course you did, but it baffled me as well when I discovered just how clever and shrewd he is. Even I couldn't look pass the the person that was painted by others and see the shinobi that was simmering under." Orochimaru smirked. "He is a dangerous little lizard to be enemies with. I've never really knew how many lives he's made difficult in that little office of his and I brushed him off as mere paper pusher"

"Oh god, now I can see it." Jiraiya grimaced. "But that still doesn't explain why you like him though."

The Toad Sannin really didn't want to hear his old teammates love life, but the feeling of morbid fascination was welling up in his gut. It made him sit at the edge of his seat like a bad horror film and the anticipation was killing him and he wondered if this is what Orochimaru felt when wanting to experiment and so the stuff he does.

Orochimaru's eyes had a flash of something before looking guarded. "That is a secret between Yuu and I, you will have to figure it out like I did if you want to know."

"It's not dangerous is it?"

Snake eyes glowed venomously and amused while its owner's body was relaxed and Jiraiya tensed under its gaze. "Didn't I just say it was dangerous to be his enemy? And I like to think that only Yuu and I will ever understand our little secret."

Tsunade's eyes gleamed. "Besides that, how is he in bed?"

"Delightful-"

"No!" Jiraiya said firmly. "I do not want to hear about his love life!"

Tsunade scoffed. "Oh please, this is probably the most innocent thing compared to your exploits. Don't be a prude now, idiot."

"But- but! It's him and the little monster! It just does not process!"

Orochimaru smirked. "Then I'll must tell you how my little lizard is a sc-"

"No!" Jiraiya just looked sick. "The little monster isn't something that is sexualized! There is absolutely nothing about him that is sexy! His little violent self just kills it for him!"

"My little lizard is surprisingly shy-"

"Stop!"

"No, keep going!"

Orochimaru laughed and it stunned the other two Sannins. The joyful expression was one that they never see, maybe when they were younger but those memories were already fleeting. The happy crinkle in his cheeks and around his eyes looked like it hurt because Orochimaru was not one to show emotions to this extent.

Tsunade smiled broadly and leaned in more. "Yuu-chan is shy, huh? Maybe I should tell you about the time when Shikaku kissed him. Or when Dan kissed him."

Jiraiya choked. "He had admirers?! Actual people that pursued him?! And Dan? What the hell?!"

"Of course he does!" Tsunade looked miffed. "If you actually hang around the village then you'd know Yuu-chan is actually popular in the tower. He's one of the more favoured jonins, that's more or less a secret from Yuu-chan because they're afraid of him."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"He has stalkers." Orochimaru said with an annoyed tone. "Fortunately, they are smart in staying away less they want to disappear. And what's this about Dan?"

Tsunade grinned. "Yuu-chan has quite the following, Minato is lucky to have a brother that practically helped sensei with his workload, my student practi-"

Tsunade froze, even Orochimaru tensed. Jiraiya was confused by their still forms but the two Sannin could feel the tiniest shift within the other occupant in the room. The Snake Sannin swiftly turned looking anxiously at his lover as something stirred.

Then there was a jump in the heart monitor, a single stronger beat before it was steadily increasing and a shuddering breath came out harshly but that was the greatest sign since his silence. It was a long few seconds before Tsunade jumped into action and flung open the door.

"Hey! Someone come in here and assist me!" She looked back at her teammates. "Sorry to say but I'll have to ask you two out."

The active breathing was so good to hear, so much better than the silence of the weak beeping of the heart monitor.

"You're late, Yuu." Orochimaru said softly. "Thank you, Rei."

The first sign in seven months.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

Hi! Yes, I do have a regular schedule. Add three to today's date and you have the next update date.

This chapter is a little rushed in editing, I had to update this super early because I'm busy all day. And for the love of god, I'll fucking go over my previous chapters and edit them too, I fucking knowing 'kunai' is spelt 'kunai'. I didn't notice it until a little too late in to my story, okay? I'll fix it.

Thanks for your gooey reviews.

 _September 22, 2017- Finished.  
November 14, 2017- Finished._

 _-Line Break-_

The annoying banging sound and the insistent growlings was making me wake up from my sleepy haze. The soft, rust-coloured fur was too nice get up from but the annoying jackasses were fucking loud.

"Shut up!" I growled. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Yuu-chan!" Kaito's voice sounded so relieved. "You're awake! What the fuck is the fucking Kyuubi doing in there with you?!"

I snuggled more into the fur. "Let me sleep, Kaito."

"No! You've been sleeping for nearly three months since you got here!" Kaito said annoyed. "I'm bothering you now because I know you're strong enough to help stimulate your body!"

That woke me up. "Three months?"

"Yeah! It's been seven months since you've officially been in a coma." Kaito huffed. "If it wasn't for me, you would've been declared fully brain dead!"

"Seven months?"

I was asleep for seven months? But I was still so tired, like I wasn't asleep for long enough.

The rumble beneath me made me look at the bijuu I was on. "The meat bag can't leave my side yet, he hasn't recovered the sufficient amount of Yin chakra from me."

"What does that mean?" Kaito growled. "You didn't mention this before!"

"Don't disrespect me, kit." Kyuubi snapped. "You should be glad that a being like me is in your presence, a young little kit like you should respect their elders."

"Shut up!" I snapped and the sudden movement made me dizzy. "S-shit."

Kyuubi settled with a huff. "The demon and I made a deal, as such, I will be taking up space in this meat bag's mind and replacing his presence with mine."

"So Rayford really is gone." Kaito said sadly. "It's just like him to replace himself with a bigger asshole than himself."

"Indeed, he seemed like it." Kyuubi grumbled. "As I was saying, the human cannot leave my side until his Yin balance is restored. The demon's chakra was compromised mostly with Yin chakra so I am helping in replacing that."

"Oh, okay then, when will he be recovered?"

"Two more months at least, you are lucky that I am the Yin half or else it would've taken years for him to recover."

The mention of my other half sent another cold shudder through me, but it wasn't as bad this time. I was so tired and exhausted.

Two more months will be nothing if I slept through seven.

 _-Line Break-_

A poof of smoke scared everybody occupying the room. Everybody had their weapons and jutsus ready at the first sign of the enemy but were confused and further tensed at the sight of nobody.

"Down here." The sight of a gerbil-sized, purple lizard made everyone excited.

"K-kaito?" Minato stuttered.

"That's me." Kaito sighed. "I can't be any bigger unless I want to disrupt Yuu-chan's recovery but I can let you know how he is in his mind."

"Yes, please." Orochimaru cut in. "How is he?"

Kaito shifted. "He's recovering, he should be strong enough a little after two months. He lost a lot of chakra, he's been sleeping for a long time to recover it." Kaito looked nervous. "I think you should sit down for the next part, it's pretty big and I don't think it'll be safe to say out loud."

"There's already security and privacy seals on the doors and walls." Minato said swiftly. "Anbu is also posted out the door as well."

"Alright then." The purple lizard sat on his haunches. "Yuu-chan is the jinchuriki of Kyuubi's Yin half."

"What?"

"What?!"

"Sit down." Kaito said amused. "You'll have an aneurysm."

Minato looked horrified. "But how?! Never mind, I think I know."

"Yes, Kyuubi would've been sealed within Yuu as Yuu could've been sealed within the Shinigami's stomach." Orochimaru said softly. "May I ask how exactly did Yuu escaped the clutches of the Shinigami? What did Rei do to save Yuu?"

Kaito hesitated before looking up. "Kyuubi said that Rei-chan traded himself in compensation for failing in keeping him dead. Rei-chan also made a deal with Kyuubi that in trade for returning him to the land of the living, he has to work with Yuu-chan."

"What?" Minato looked confused and serious. "What do you mean Rei traded himself, he can't trade himself off. He's part of Yuu-chan, I know that because I've seen-" Minato sucked in a breath sharply at the train of thought.

"Rei-chan is gone." Kaito said sadly. "Permanently gone."

Orochimaru grimaced. "Half his soul is gone then, I've suspected but..."

"It's the reason why Yuu-chan was taking so long to recover." Kaito said. "The first five months was actually me keeping the body and mind alive, when Yuu-chan and Kyuubi appeared, Yuu-chan wasn't able to wake up until recently. I don't think he'll ever recover from having half his soul taken."

Minato sat back into his chair absolutely defeated and Orochimaru gripped the still hand even more. The feeling of helplessness, not being able to do anything, and the dread that welled was never inviting despite the fact that they wanted to help. It was never easy to help Yuu, not when Yuu kept information and plan for only himself. He didn't ask for help, never ask for help with these kinds of things.

But that will severely change.

"Orochimaru, when he wakes up, make sure to keep Yuu-chan's activities noted."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. It goes without saying."

"Don't smother him." Kaito said unamused. "I just got back my master, I don't need him regressing because you're smothering. Just don't stop him from hunting in the forest, go with him."

Orochimaru frowned before nodding. "Very well, I believe two months will be sufficient time to come up with something to keep him grounded within the village walls."

Minato smirked. "Mikoto's son is graduating soon."

"Huh. Oh, oh!" Kaito grinned. "That'll work well, but Yuu-chan doesn't really know any ninjutsu."

"Well, I guess he'll be learning with Itachi then, and it's not like he has to teach ninjutsu. Yuu-chan can pass down his own tricks you know."

Kaito nodded at that. "And Itachi is smart enough to keep up with Yuu-chan so he'll be perfect!"

The Hokage nodded. "Please keep this information to yourself if you can."

"As long as he doesn't ask the right questions, and it's not like he'll be awake enough to even care about things like this."

Yuu will literally have a rude awakening.

 _-Line Break-_

"Why do you insist on asking me these useless questions?"

I snuggled more into Kyuubi's fur. "Indulge me, I let you roam around my mind don't I?"

"I have this damn collar on me."

"That really isn't my fault."

"It's your fault."

"How the hell was I suppose to know the damn cage would turn into a collar?"

"I feel like a pet."

"Would you rather be a caged pet or a pet that can walk around?" I snapped. "I don't know about you, but I would rather walk around to figure out how to gain all my freedom back."

Kyuubi growled. "Only in my case, I can't get back my freedom. At least not now."

It was weird to be bonding with a bijuu in my mindscape. Kyuubi is like a grumpy old man with a tendency to drone on like one, I'm just happy he's so soft.

He's not bad as Kushina makes him out to be, humans are far more dangerous compared to a monster that wants to be left alone. At least Kyuubi wouldn't go to extremes to make people miserable and use underhanded means to gather an army of mindless drones. He could easily wipe them out.

I wonder how he was born? Was he just poofed into existence? Did he have a dad? Who was the mother? A mass of chakra like this definitely would've tilted some natural balance if there wasn't something already greater than it.

"You're rambling, go to sleep."

"I don't want to." I whined. "Too long, slept too long."

"Then explain to me this 'other life' that keeps popping up in your books." Kyuubi lounged as many books floated open. "Reincarnation, it's an interesting thing to encounter."

"Have you met more people like me?" I looked up sleepily, hopefully.

Kyuubi was silent before answering. "I wouldn't know, I would assume that people like you would just avoid trouble."

"Yeah, I would've too if I didn't have nii-chan." I gripped the fur underneath me. "I would've went rogue the first chance I got, the first sign of Danzou's corruption."

It was nice to bond with the bijuu, Kyuubi seemed to take Kaito like a parent would take a child and regard me like an elder would to a clan head. Rayford and I never really talked anymore, he went quiet throughout my preparations for Kushina's deliver. Even before that, he just existed inside my head.

I guess he was slowly distancing himself from me as well, making this separation easier even if we were never close in the first place. It was extremely ironic, in the end my other self out did me in foresight. We both paid the consequences and he got the bigger prize.

Living was hard for him, he was making himself suffer because he thought he deserved it. Living was easy for me, I could suffer through the trials because I know I deserved it, handle it.

Half my soul was gone, but I wonder if he's happier with the Shinigami.

 _-Line Break-_

Everything felt heavy, even opening my eyes was a chore as I was forced into the physical world by Kyuubi himself. He got fed up by my sleepy ramblings and deemed me well enough to boot me out of my own mind.

I was cold. My fingers, toes, and face had the dead body cold feel to it and I grimaced at the stiffness of my body. Flexing my fingers sent the tingling numbness throughout my body but it felt good to have blood pumping to it again. The IV and the heart monitor made itself very known as my senses opened up.

Then there was a pleasant heat on my lips and the familiar fangs instinctively made me open my mouth to let in the awaiting Snake Sannin. I shivered and moaned as he moistened my dry mouth with his. Hands immediately held my head and the smell of earthy mint and antiseptics filtered my nose.

My eyes finally opened as he pulled away and the sight of Orochimaru's face made me flush even more. He must've been affected more so than I thought with how bright and happy he looked, the guilt ebbed at my gut seeing his golden eyes.

"My dear little lizard, you're finally awake." His hand traced my neck.

"S-sorry." I winced at the crack in my voice. "I didn't expect to be back."

"I did." Orochimaru said softly. "I didn't realize how bad the wait would be."

A purr escaped me as I held his warm hands against my cheeks, he was trapping my whole view with his body but I didn't mind. I was happy, the thought of someone waiting for so long at the sight of a dead end for me was more than flattering. It was a different kind of loyalty that I see from everyone else, a loyalty that I don't have to keep strong from my end to ensure it.

Like Minato only this was Orochimaru. He was my-

My face flushed as heat traveled to my neck. "O-orochimaru?" He hummed in response looking curious at my expression. "Why do you l-love m-me? I'm n-not exactly responsive or a-active-"

"Oh you are very responsive, Yuu." Orochimaru purred back at me. "And I like to be the one to initiate contact, I am the dominate one after all." I flushed at the declaration making him smirk. "And loving you was a gradual thing, I admit I wasn't very fond of you at first but as the greedy snake that I am, once I coiled around what's mine, I won't let go."

My body trembled at his words and I swallowed the built up saliva. "But I hurt you."

"I hurt myself, I knew what I was getting into and I was the one that continued to chase you." He lowered himself near my face. "I love you my dear little lizard, and after the stunt you pulled, I'll show you why I'm the dominate one in the relationship." He hissed.

The door slammed opened and suddenly my face flushed at being caught like hormone driven teenagers seeing Tsunade-sensei walk in with the biggest grin on her face. Orochimaru's neck was a little red but he seemed more irritated before climbing off the bed.

"God, you two are so sweet together." Sensei cooed. "It's a shame that I had to interrupt. You worried a lot of people, Yuu-chan."

"Sorry." I looked away. "I'm not sorry for what I did though."

"Anyone would be proud of the big ass gate thing that stopped the Kyuubi's attack." She pointed out the window. "It's still there by the way, do you think you can summon your lizard again to take it down?"

The reason went unsaid but it was clear, the reminder of how close the village was to death. Helpless sheep that could only watch their postponed deaths.

"I won't be able to do anything chakra intensive until I stabilize." I said looking to the side. "I just gathered enough chakra to wake up, there's also the fact that summoning Yemon was a one time thing until I advance further into my Sage training."

"I didn't mean now." The medic did her usual check up. "Obviously you won't be on any duty roster for a long ass time, not if your brother has any say in it, and with as many minders you'll have coming over in the next few minutes, you'll definitely will be coddled to stay in bed."

"What?" I frowned. "I just woke up."

I jumped and winced when I accidentally pulled at the IV in my arm as the door slammed opened again. My stiff body didn't allow sudden movements and it almost felt like I pulled a muscle. The weakness and sluggishness made me feel so vulnerable but the annoyed, quiet hissing by my side made it bearable. If only because of Orochimaru's gentle, iron grip made it hard not to feel safe.

"Would it kill you people to knock?" Orochimaru glared.

Minato glared back. "I'm family, I have priority."

"That still doesn't bar you from knocking like a normal human being." The Snake Sannin sneered. "And you're the Hokage as well, appearances need to be kept."

"Not unless it's about my baby brother!"

I sighed against my pillow and wondered if this was worth waking up to, but feeling Orochimaru's grip on me made me blush. Seeing him first was nice, waking up to his touch was nicer, the fact that he waited for me left a lot of emotions that was hard for me to grasp. The feeling of butterflies as the girls say many times.

But that left me wondering how long he's been sitting in that chair though.

"Out!" Sensei yelled at the bickering males. "Get out! You're disturbing the patient and being stupid!" She literally kicked them out. "You can come back in after I'm done!"

The hissing and whining cracked an amused smile on my face. "Thanks, they'll just bust in again though."

"Yuu-chan, they know better." She easily lifted me gently and elevated the bed to help me sit. "Especially seeing that this isn't the first time I did it."

"Oh." I shifted testing out my limited mobility. "Did they argue often? Like that?"

Tsunade-sensei grinned. "Like friends? They bonded over their love for you, as a brother and a significant other respectively. I don't really know when they started to get along but you work some serious magic even when you're unconscious." She scribbled on her clip board.

My lips thinned into a straight line staring at the chair Orochimaru was in. "How long- how long has Orochimaru been waiting?"

"Since you were able to have visitors." She said softly. "He stayed by your side as long as he could, he was the only one that was so sure you'd wake up. We've all sort of accepted that you might not wake up to a degree, but he was so sure."

Everyone but Orochimaru, and everyone that included Minato.

But it wasn't like I couldn't blame him, I was going all in to die. I knew I was going to die. But Rayford won that race to the Shinigami and I was alive with half a soul.

That just leaves how Orochimaru knows that I would've been alive.

"He said that Rei promised to bring you back."

Those words stung me, I couldn't stop the tears from coming as the emptiness rang loudly. The dizzying whirl of a sleepy haze didn't do well for my weakened body but I did my best to wipe away the tears with my trembling hands.

"That fucker." I choked an angry sob. "I can't even fucking beat his ass for leaving me like this."

It was like falling, endlessly falling. Eventually, I knew I would get used to the emptiness and live with it like I did with all the all shit that I had to deal with, but it was hard now. It was hard when I first discovered the emptiness and it was emotionally taxing now and when I was coherent.

I don't know whatever young age I'm at and yet I feel like I was suffering through a really bad mid-life crisis.

Around fifty and yet I was still young enough to deal with this bullshit.

I snuggled into sensei's chest as she hugged me, and sniffled angrily before speaking up again. "I need a drink."

"You going to finish the whole cup this time?"

"I'll fucking try."

I smiled hearing sensei's barking laughter, her comforting hug, the way she rubbed my back soothingly, and the way she easily agreed to indulge my problems with alcohol. If I were any other person, it might've been a problem but I wasn't any other person and I was going to fucking drink the one cup before passing out.

And cry dammit.

 _-Line Break-_

"Nii-san!"

"Yuu-sensei!"

"Oh god, the brats are here."

Kakashi and Anko dove into the room with Kakashi frantically at my bedside and Anko in my lap. I sighed annoyed but I indulged their antics and just watched them glared at each other.

"Get the hell off of nii-san!"

"You're just jealous that he lets me!"

"Children, you're getting loud." I said tiredly. "You're both still bickering I see."

They were taller. Far taller than what I remembered and these fledglings weren't really fledglings anymore. Kakashi was probably taller than me, probably as tall as his father, and Anko was becoming more like the coy woman she likes to act as. The sharper tones of their features of growing up made me realize just how much I missed. I was glad they didn't change much in how they acted, I wouldn't know how to act if they did.

"He starts it!"

"And you're the problem!"

Another sigh left my lips and I glared at Minato and Orochimaru. "Control them."

Both of them just shrugged at me before Minato spoke up. "They usually get along well enough, and we're kind of not their senseis anymore. Kakashi is a jonin and Anko-chan is now working under the IT Unit, a lot has changed."

I looked at the two teens in front of me before looking back at Minato with a soft look. "If this is a change then I'd hope to see that the offices are still in order."

Minato laughed nervously. "I've been keeping up with everything."

"Barely." Orochimaru side glanced him. "He should be thankful for his Shadow Clones and your team, he's been in a rut."

"No I haven't, shut up!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Nii-chan, when I get back, please let there be a smaller mess for me to clean up. Just because I'm not mission ready does not mean I can't fill out paperwork." Another sigh left me. "That goes for the same as you Orochimaru."

"Unlike your brother, I at least have been excelling on my research."

"That's a lie, You were here everyday even when I dragged you out!" Minato glared.

"Do you think you're the only ones that utilize Shadow Clones? The difference between you and I is that I do my job well."

Anko cheered. "Burn!"

Everybody stilled feeling my subtle and simmering killing intent before sagging my shoulders. "Guys, please, what is this about?"

Everyone glanced at each other, I narrowed my eyes making them flinch and Orochimaru steadily skirting his eyes to the side of my face. That made me growl, they were hiding something and my silent demand made them crack.

"So you're kind of a hero now..."

Dread pooled at my stomach. "Oh my god, don't tell me they want me to do the hand shake and smiling routine." I bared my teeth. "I'll knock myself out even longer if I do."

"The shinobi side knows better, but the civilians-"

"Fuck them." I spat out. "I couldn't give a less of a damn about them if I tried."

"It's the Diamyo-"

"The Diamyo and his family can go shove their money up their asses, you know I hate missions with them, so why the fuck did you bring him up?" My growlings were getting louder. "What the hell does he want exactly?"

Minato just shoved fancy papers at me. "It's better if you actually read the correspondences."

The first thing that reached me was the smell, I scrunched up at the scent of perfumes coming from the papers and looking at it I realized they were letters. Flowery letters that aimed to impress with the coloured paper and scents used by the rich.

Reading them was another whole story that filled me with disgust.

"The prince wants my hand in marriage?" I dropped the letters faster than I took them. "Fuck no, and why during when I was in a coma?"

"Actually, I first got the correspondence just right after the Kyuubi attack. News traveled fast and the Diamyo's son was apparently impressed with you." Minato said. "They said they wanted to hear the rejection from you or until you passed away."

"Well tell them I'm not interested, I'm already i-in a relationship." I tried to fight the blush. "I h-have no interest in ending it."

Orochimaru's body relaxed, his smile wasn't tense anymore, and I looked away feeling his intense gaze. He was happy with my words, happy that I want to continue to be with him rather end our rather fast paced relationship.

Goddammit, I was not going to act like a teenager.

Thankfully Anko was distracting with her squealing. "Does that mean you two are going to get married?" She hugged me close. "Can I help with the wedding?"

Minato swiftly cut in and grabbed her by the collar and moved her. "Anyways, write the letter of rejection, they don't want it from me despite me being your brother. They want that confirmation from you and please make it flowery, they're still people we need." He pleaded. "The Daimyo is still an important customer and has a heavy hand in politics."

"Why the hell is the Daimyo allowing the prince to try? Isn't he the heir or something?" I muttered shoving the papers to the nightstand next to me.

"The Daimyo's youngest is already arranged with another female noble, apparently they get along well so their child will succeed if something happens to the oldest."

"And they're allowing that?" I frowned.

Minato shrugged. "The Daimyo is pretty flexible and you are a very well known shinobi."

"Ugh, no. I hate people."

Politics. Fuck me.

I should've stay asleep.

 _-Line Break-_

Minato let out a breath of relief, he knew Yuu was perceptive but it was scary being caught in his gaze and he didn't even do anything suspicious. Seeing just how fast Yuu can pick up what was wrong without needing a hint of the problem being present.

Lucky for him, the surface problems will distract Yuu from the actual problem. Like the masked man that attacked Konoha with Kyuubi.

"It seems that he somehow managed to put a seal on top of your Hiraishin from what you're saying." Jiraiya sighed. "The Akatsuki he seems to be apart of, or rather, trying to be apart of is a mercenary group of mostly missing-nin from what I've seen. The smaller villages mostly hire them and Iwa seems to enlist their help as well, rumour has it that they work out of Kiri but nothing concrete."

"Any members that we know of?" Minato looked up from his desk.

"Kakuzu from Takigakure and Biwa Juzou from Kirigakure." Jiraiya gave him a file. "I'm still trying to gather more information seeing their group is largely unknown, they wear long high-collared, black coats with red clouds and straw hats that hides their identities."

"And for some reason that masked man wants to join this group as well." Minato's eyes hardened. "Find out more about the Akatsuki, we don't know what that masked man wants nor do we even know why he attacked in the first place. The fact that he wanted the Kyuubi is alarming in itself, the fact that he seemed to know Yuu is alarming in itself."

Jiraiya snapped his gaze to Minato. "What?"

"He said people like Yuu shouldn't need to exist." Minato frowned. "He said that heroes shouldn't suffer like he does. I want to know how he knows Yuu, there are very limited people that actually knows about Yuu's condition and it's worrying that someone that escaped Yuu's sense is out there."

Minato tapped his fingers rhythmically. It didn't make sense, the people that actually stayed in Yuu's tiny circle was very limited because of the fact that his brother doesn't try to keep people in it. It sounded like the masked man was close to Yuu for long enough to actually get to know him.

That was too concerning and he didn't need to know that someone with the power to control Kyuubi was stalking his little brother.

But it was strange though, he knows everyone that Yuu has come into contact with. Especially those that got close to him.

"If it wasn't for this, I would've chased him myself." Minato growled in frustration. "And the few times I did, he already had a seal that seemed to scramble or even diminish my Hiraishin. It's obvious that the Akatsuki has something that he's trying to get and we need to figure that out fast if we want to know what he really wanted."

Jiraiya frowned. "You know, even without the little monster, this is still a lot of paperwork."

Minato sighed. "Most of it is reconstruction and changing up the security outside and inside of our walls. I've also implemented my guard to become more specialized in case something happens."

"You mean stalk the little monster."

"I'm going to introduce him, it's about time that he met Raidou and the others anyways."Minato said easily. "I don't think he remembers him from the academy though."

"That's not the problem, I want to know if Tsunade recommended you for a psyche exam for that brother complex of yours. You can't put the Hokage Guard Platoon on babysitting duty."

"They'll get their work out, I can only imagine just how much of a fuss Yuu-chan will put up once he regains mobility."

Jiraiya threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're just as insane as your brother."

But his worries weren't unwarranted Someone that could get close to someone as wary as Yuu then there is a serious problem that should've been known years ago. This kind of breach could extent to other reaches of Konoha and it would be devastating compared to your usual spy that peeks through. If this unknown character could slip pass the most watchful person here than it's only a matter of time before something crumbles.

"Here, if you can, check out these places and people." Minato slid a file towards Jiraiya. "The details are inside."

Moles. You got to love them.

 _-Line Break-_

I stared at the little bundle of sunshine that reached and pulled at my hair. The little hatchling cooed and squealed for my attention and my shaky hand barely satisfied the little thing.

He looked just like Minato. The sunny, blonde hair and the big blue eyes stared up at me with a cheer gummy smile. I could see he would have his teeth nearer his first birthday seeing he wasn't trying to bite me, more interested in the fact that my hair was much more interesting to work with.

"Naruto was excited to meet you." Kushina started. "You better shape up as an uncle because your nephew here likes to stay awake through the wee hours of the night."

"Nephew." The word rolled off my tongue strangely "Nii-chan'snd your hatchling, I can't believe you actually named him Naruto. The pervert must be happy."

"He actually wanted us to reconsider." Kushina laughed softly.

The little hatchling wrapped his tiny hands around my one finger before squealing again. He made repetitive sounds as he babbled on and on and I curiously poked his squishy cheek making him laugh. I huffed as Naruto wiggled and drooled, my lips thinned when he wouldn't let go of my hand without the threat of him crying.

"He's going to be like you with nii-chan's stubbornness" I growled not knowing what to do at the hatchling's insistence in gripping my hand. "Loud and annoying."

"And you'll be babysitting him with me." Kushina said cheerfully. "I'll be stuck at home too so don't you complain!"

"Why?" I frowned at her.

Kushina strained a smile. "My chakra coils are damaged, I can still use chakra but anything that requires the basics is out of my reach. They say that I might be able to build it back up but I had Kyuubi in me for a while and they still don't have a solid confirmation."

"Oh."

The former Uzumaki flicked my forehead and I glared at her. "Don't give me that, I'm just glad that everyone's alive." She hesitated. "But you, you-"

"Please don't." I swallowed a thick bile as the chill started. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yuu-chan, is what Minato told me true? That ha-"

"S-stop!"

But it was too late. It was like I was pushed off a cliff and everything just disappeared into a cold blackness. I bit my tongue to stop a scream from leaving my throat and the taste of blood filtered in.

And then I was jerked back. Reeled back like a fish on the line and the need to hurl was very prominent. I leaned into the vast warmth surrounding me but the cold wasn't leaving fast enough. My body shook violently but feeling someone rubbing my back in a soothing manner made it better.

I hated having this new trigger. I hated having another problem an top of my already breaking mind.

"Are you okay now?"

I nuzzled into sensei's hug. "Fine. Tired."

"You are definitely not fine." Tsunade-sensei pulled back to look at me. "Being traumatized is a serious thing, especially when it pertains to your _death_."

"N-no, I don't- I can't talk about it." I gripped her back into a hug. "I can't."

Despite my pride, traumatized was a good word. Having two death experiences under my belt wasn't healthy and the fact that I was still alive was just impossible to wrap my head around.

It was too fresh, too soon.

I saw Kushina's pale face who was holding Naruto close and I rasped at her. "Talk to nii-chan or Orochimaru."

It was the fastest I've seen her runaway, I laid back down into my bed and huffed. Kushina was being overly dramatic and stupid about something that wasn't her problem.

"What the hell happened?" Sensei demanded. "She was just here for thirty minutes!"

"Just pulled a trigger." I pulled the blanket over my head. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, no." She pulled my blanket back. "You still need to start on your physical therapy if you want to get out of here. Moving around little should help you take your mind off it too."

I stiffened before hesitating to sit up again. It took me a couple of days to be able to sit up on my own, I was really afraid to see how weak I was trying to stand up. My feet dangled off the edge of the bed and sensei grabbed my hands in security.

"I got you, this is the first step to getting back to putting fear into the other villages."

"I don't care about that, I just want to go home." I tightened my grip and felt the cold floor on one foot. "I want to sleep on my rock or in front of the fire. I want the following days be of just running around the forest. I want to hunt dammit."

I yelped as I fell to the floor but sensei had a steady hand around my waist. "I know you hate it here but I can't release you until you can at least walk. The fact that you just came out of a coma more fucked up is a warrant to keep you here for months longer." Tsunade walked backwards.

"Can't you just get me a minder like you said?" I gritted my teeth steadying my feet. "I want to go home and just get away from here." My foot stopped and I growled frustrated. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! This makes me wonder if I can even die properly."

"Don't talk like that!" Sensei snapped. "You need to live that life you got, there are so many people here that are happy that you're alive. _Orochimaru_ is happy that you're alive."

My face reddened at the Snake Sannin's name. "Sensei? Do you know why Orochimaru has taken an interest in me like he did?"

"Oh? Why the sudden interest now?"

"I didn't really look into it before the Kyuubi attack because I expected to die." I ignored the tightening grip on my hands. "But then, the marriage proposal from the Daimyo's son happened and he was happy that I w-wanted to continue our r-relationship." My blush taken over me. "I understand that his feelings are genuine but I don't understand why though."

"Well, did he express any interest in you when you first got along?"

I looked up at her. "One of his more prominent words was that he wanted to experiment on me. He called me fascinating and followed me around like a dog." I frowned in thought. "He also had this tendency to pull on my hair, always when I'm thinking though."

Now that caught her attention. "Oh? It seems like he's been interested for a long time. Was he invasive?"

"He kept invading my rock bed." I scowled. "And I couldn't do anything about it, we ended up sharing unfortunately."

"You and your fucking rock." Sensei muttered. "I can't believe Orochi used a rock to bond with you, I can't believe it worked."

I growled. "What are you saying?"

"Yuu-chan, he's probably been courting you for a long ass time without anyone noticing. You'll have to go to Orochimaru himself if you want that answer."

My steps were steadier and I could stand on my own for a bit. My body was still weak so I'll have to build up my muscles to stop stumbling like a toddler with his first steps.

"I guess I can ask him." I muttered.

"Does he treat you well?"

"Well he's not rude." I looked at her pointedly making her roll her eyes. "He treats me like a heated, stuffed animal, doesn't know how to let go." I growled feeling the heat around my neck. "He's bearable though."

Tsunade grinned widely. "And while we're still on the subject, how's he in bed? I bet that-"

"S-shut up!" The heat rose instantly. "I'm not talking to you about that!"

"But it's been nearly a year for him, you know?" Tsunade-sensei waggled her eyebrows. "For you too, I bet he'll be happy to feel a virgin ass again."

"Kill me now, I'm long over due."

 _-Line Break-_

I was finally released after another week. Muscle memory did wonders to my progress but I still needed help going the long distance. I was banned from doing anything but chakra control exercises and anything that exceeds walking.

Minato was becoming overbearing since I've gotten out.

"Yuu-chan, you can't just-"

"This is my rock bed." I hissed at him. "I'm sleeping here and that's final!"

"But it's a rock!"

"My rock bed!" I bristled. "And I'm resting, what the hell is the problem?"

"The fact that you had to climb up there! And it's a rock!"

I hissed at him again. "Go away! Don't you have Hokage duties to attend to?"

"That can wait! I have a Shadow Clone covering me!"

"I know for a fact that that is a lie, Sandaime would've been swamped if it wasn't for me and he still was busy with fucking meetings!" I snarled. "Do your fucking job!"

"Yuu-chan's so mean!" Minato cried. "Why are you pushing your nii-chan away?"

My eyes narrowed. "You're hovering, you're neglecting your duties, and most of all you're being stupid. I'll be fine sleeping here, just check in every other hour, I'm fucking twenty-two for fuck's sake." I settled onto my rock bed. "My garden is a little overgrown so I'll probably touch things up but I'm fine."

My body sagged in resignation when Minato went to pick me up. "No, you're not fine, if you're going to sleep then sleep in your bed. Honestly, why do you nap on a rock?"

"Because it's comfortable and warm." I snuggled into Minato's chest. "I like being in the sun."

I let my purring continue as he petted me, I always enjoy a good grooming session. My hair was a messy from growing longer and staying in the same position for months. I found myself tripping over it from the length and my weak legs, I'm used to it being waist length and not knee length.

Maybe I should trim it down? I keep sitting on it and it hurts when I try to sit up.

"Yuu-chan, I forbid you cutting your hair."

It was easy to fall asleep, my head was fuzzy and Minato was warm. I didn't have anything hanging over me for the first time in a long time and it felt good.

I feel like I could slow down now.

 _-Line Break-_

Waking up was equally easy to do, especially when the cool hand the grooming me to consciousness and the person I was curling to felt like a freshly turned pillow. The soft chuckling made me open my eyes to the familiar pale skin and I just nuzzled into it.

"I always find it fascinating that you can purr, my dear lizard." Orochimaru traced his fingers across my neck. "The audible sounds of your pleasure is enticing to hear and to feel."

"I can't really tell you anything, I just can." I started to rub my fingers through his fallen hair. "Same reason why people can't understand how cats purr."

"Oh? Is that so?" I shivered feeling him coil his arms around me. "I may just see how your purring mechanics work to crack that mystery. Will you let me explore my curiosities?"

He was strong, he was cunning, and he was like poison with how his words seeped into me. Orochimaru slipped it and it was almost too late to drink the antidote. Almost.

I looked away nervous. "Orochimaru? W-why do you like me? I- I don't understand why someone like you does."

"My dear lizard." His hissing made my nerves jump. "There is every reason why someone like me has been enchanted by the likes of you, before for taking in your beauty, you simply lured and captivated with the person and mind behind it." His hands gripped my arms. "You're simply too enticing, and before I knew it, I found myself trapped in this obsession in figuring out just what exactly makes you tick.

"I simply couldn't let someone who made my livelihood difficult for a few years and let them go without retribution." I sucked in a breath feeling his teeth graze my neck. "No, that simply wouldn't do. I like to think that this is a more pleasurable form of revenge, to have my dearest squirm and writhe under me. To watch such a powerful beauty make such wonderful expressions. To have you all to myself, it is simply riveting to know to have something that very few have gotten from you."

I swallowed nervously. "O-oh? What's that?"

"Well for one, I was the one to take you quite deliciously for the first time." My body arched feeling his hands wander. "This closeness to where I can see you at your most vulnerable. All these scars for me to trace and all the access that I somehow gained through pure trust, it was a form of flattery that actually worked on me.

"There's also the fact that you seemed to have a huge store of knowledge for me to access, the only challenge is asking the right questions." I groaned when he grinded against me. "That can be said with my actions as well, you are a simple person and yet so complex. I can say that I loved the challenge.

"But I'm curious myself, most people are thrown off by me, what made you accept me after years of contempt? Years of mistrust was thrown out the window after a few conversations, you easily accepted me and treated me like I wasn't a threat."

"You were dangerous but not a threat." I said trying to ignore his hands. "And you actually went along with me rather than force me to do bullshit out in the village."

Orochimaru chuckled. "So we enjoyed similar activities, most ninja would've found that more suspicious."

"The most threatening thing you did was invade my rock bed." I huffed. "And people are people, there are a limited of likes and dislikes we have so we can't really fault each other endlessly for being similar. It's stupid." I swallowed and blushed a little. "And you dropped your deceit around me, dropped you mask and it was almost refreshing to properly see the kind of person you were. It hurts to sift through it."

He hummed pleasantly and grinned down at me. "Yes, your Sight as it's referred. I've read your file and it only adds on to the puzzle that you are, and you're still sore about your rock bed?"

His amused tone was not appreciated. "It's mine. My spot and my place of rest, isn't it the same for you snakes?" I growled at him.

"Of course but I have my labs, that is where I burrow and claim as my own. I didn't see a need to have a rock bed to bask under the sun, my activities wouldn't really allow for a skylight and a giant stone in the middle of my labs."

That made me scrunch up my face. "I can't believe you don't have a rock bed."

"It is a pleasure that I gave up for my practices." He chuckled again. "Though I must say, it has been spoiling after experiencing it after a long time. Simple luxuries were lost to me and I find myself wanting, your absence has not been helpful in trying to wean myself off. So if you wouldn't mind, wouldn't you mind to bake more of those wonderful strawberry strudels of yours?"

I laughed at that and smacked him in his chest. "Really?"

"Of course, they are heavenly compared to other sweets I tried to indulge in. Not too sweet or overwhelming, it is simply perfect and it merely adds onto your worth." Orochimaru licked his lips. "You are a marvelous discovery."

"Discovery, huh?" I took a deep breath and took in his scent. "You are pleasant nuisance as well."

"Nuisance? I can accept that." He bit my neck making me cry out. "I missed you."

"Y-yeah, I missed you too."

 _-Line Break-_

I twitched seeing my living room being full once more. The quiet chatter and the squeals of children made me scowl as I walked into the room.

"When the hell did my house become a daycare?" I hissed. "Why can't you people do this at someone else's place? I don't even have a kid!"

"Yuu-chan, don't you want to play with your nephew?" Minato brought up a little blonde baby to my face. "Naruto's been excited to meet you again!"

Naruto's smile was gummy. His whiskered cheeks made his blue eyes even wider and reached excitedly for me. I hesitated before his weight was in my arms, he barely weighed anything but my arms was straining at the unaccustomed load.

I was looking at a mirror just before they came in, I was a walking skeleton who didn't get the chance to shed his skin. The bony protrusions at my joints and my skeletal hand just screamed at me on how fragile I look and feel. Fuck, I couldn't look at my own face without seeing how my cheek bones were sticking out reminding me that my muscles were fucking half gone.

"Yuu-jii-san!" I braced myself for an impact. "You're awake!"

"Not so fast brat." Sensei easily caught her son. "He's still recovering, don't make him exert himself."

"Sorry." Yuusuke mumbled before running up to me again. "Jii-san, you're awake! I missed you!"

I crouched indulging the boy and let him hug me. "Yeah, yeah. Butterflies and rainbows to you too."

"Itachi missed you too!" He pointed behind him. "See? Mikoto-nee-san brought him too!"

"I don't understand why you kids like me." I held Naruto a little more closely as Yuusuke monopolized my arm. "Honestly, what do you like about me?"

"Jii-san is the best! Okaa-san said that you'll be teaching me to be a ninja like you!"

Tsunade-sensei grinned at me as I glared at her. "Don't be stingy, Yuu-chan. It's not like you'll be doing anything strenuous for the next coming months."

"Stop dumping your kids with me." I growled.

"But you like them, I bet you want kids too." She leaned in closely. "You're so adorable with how you let them crawl over you. It's only a matter of time before you want one."

"It's not like I can anyways." I huffed. "Wrong genders."

"There's always adoption you know?"

Kids were the farthest thing on my mind. I had enough kids that trailed me and it was slightly getting out of hand. It made me grateful that I wouldn't be able to have kids but the thought was nice. Seeing Yuusuke and Itachi so much bigger than they were before and knowing they weren't growing up stupid because of my contributions was nice.

Orochimaru seemed interested for some reason, he has expressed interest in the past. Then again, he's been interested in all kinds of biological studies and splicing DNAs isn't too far from his grasps. He's probably just interested if DNA alone can develop the proper cells to form life properly. If I remembered correctly, he was busy trying to replicate and encourage stem cells to develop on their own from other unstable cells that were more susceptible to change.

Maybe if I become a scientist, will they leave me alone? Everybody certainly leaves Orochimaru alone, but I really don't want to hang around the smell of decaying bodies. I don't know how he can stand the smell.

Ugh, the smell. That's why I prefer freshly cut bodies. Blood smelled so much nice when it just left the body.

"Jii-san!"

"Yes, yes, jii-san is listening." I grunted at the added weight to my arm as I stood up. "If you want to say something little raven, now is the time." I turned to Itachi. "Yuusuke is taking advantage of my time."

Itachi's face reddened. "Yuu-jii-san is strong, really strong."

"And I'm going to be as strong as him! Okaa-san said so!" Yuusuke beamed. "'Tachi, we'll get strong together!"

"You're just like your parents, bulldozing your way through." I murmured.

Naruto squealed and started babbling, I sighed and started waving a finger at him. I could already see Kushina's personality shining though despite the fact that he looked like Minato. This tiny little hatchling was my nephew, it made me wonder how he'll be like when he's growing.

This wasn't so bad, a little noisy, but not bad.

"Don't cause me too much trouble little storm, your dad gave me enough of it as is."

Naruto squealed in delight.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

Hello! Again, this chapter is sort of rushed in editing. Have to post this super early if I want this out on time because I'm busy today.

Thanks for your support!

 _October 2, 2017- Finished.  
November 17, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I shifted uncomfortably and growled. "Orochimaru, I'm fine."

"Yuu, let me indulge."

"You're impossible." I huffed and stopped his wandering hands. "If I indulge you anymore, you'll get spoiled."

"Maybe, but I am good in getting what I want."

"Keep that up and I'll throw these strudels away." I growled. "Or let the kids eat them in front of you."

Orochimaru held my waist a little tighter and hissed in a mock hurt. "How cruel, my dear lizard, they smell so heavenly." I shivered feeling his hands slide up along my back before reaching my neck. "Can I convince you otherwise?"

The concentrated pressure from his thumb made me purr as he pressed the right spot. Orochimaru's cool touch has been my main distracting source and he has been successful in keeping me from doing anything physically than a light jog. And I say light jog because I'm not one to staying walking too long, they all learned pretty quick that if they continued to hinder me, I will quickly fall back to my academy days.

Minato especially has seen just how much more creative I've gotten with my more harmless pranks. He will not use me as an excuse to skirt his duties, I did half his job dammit. I will not go back to a mess.

Which reminds me that Orochimaru has been doing the same thing as well.

"You can't keep by my side the whole time."

"You underestimate my stubbornness."

"You have work." I snapped. "Didn't you have some big experiment?"

Orochimaru simply chuckled. "Currently underway, I'm simply waiting for results."

"Then wait over there, you're being bothersome." I shook him off. "I need to actually walk around and exercise if I want to get stronger, I'm not doing anything that will hurt me so stop worrying."

"I suppose but regardless, I am still just a worried lover."

I blushed. "You're a word twisting snake, don't shrink your duties or at least do something productive." I started to walk away. "Honestly, at this rate, I'm going to need a bat. You people are lucky I can't summon-"

I stopped and thought about that. I could summon Kaito and Rei if needed and they could appear whenever they wanted. Was it possible to summon Kyuubi? Was it possible to use a little bit of his chakra and summon him in the real world?

The better question is how would my body react to that, maybe Kaito can help?

The distinctive popping of smoke and a small pull of my chakra was quick to answer me. I felt Orochimaru's grip appear on my shoulder but I couldn't help but stare down at the little red puffball. It was disoriented and confused and I still stared at the puffball.

It really was a puffball, like a bunny with a long tail to match its equally long ears. Beady little red eyes blinked before snarling and hissing like a cat.

"What the hell is this?!" The deep voice did not match the owner. "You! What in Sage's name did you do?!"

"...You're so small." I stared.

"I can see that!" Kyuubi snapped. "I shouldn't be looking up to see you!"

"Is that what I think it is, Yuu?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, the newest voice in my head, kind of." I crouched to Kyuubi's height. "He doesn't like talking to me though."

Kyuubi snapped at my hand. "You babble like a kit, and why would I want to talk to a meat bag like you?"

"Yuu, what is the point of summoning the beast that nearly killed you?"

"Kyuubi, let's have a deal."

 _-Line Break-_

Kyuubi's puffball form was far from recognizable, he really did look like a rabbit with a long tail. His now tiny legs did nothing besides mimic a kitten's claws that tore at my clothes. He was currently growling and snapping at everyone with tiny fox fires sparking off his fur.

I smirked and laughed as everyone shuffled warily at the library door trying to avoid getting burnt. "I see that you all are acquainted with Ki-san."

"Ki-san?" Minato looked at the snarling little thing.

I nodded. "Ki-san, he's my new guard rabbit."

"Fuck you too!" Kyuubi snarled. "Be glad that I'm doing this!"

"Utterly grateful." I said satisfied as I read my book.

"T-that's Kyuubi!" Kushina stuttered terrified recognizing immediately what the illusion was. "W-what? H-how?!"

Everyone started to freak out now as the recognized the minuscule traces of the bijuu's chakra that was hiding under mine. His smaller form didn't spark recognition in the first place because of the fact he was small and not fox looking anymore. Just looked like an angry red bunny.

Kyuubi sparked even brighter. "That's right you ungrateful meat bag! You're lucky I can't rip your throat out like I promised you, but I got the next best thing to make your life difficult!"

"The seal, is the seal weakened already? We have to check it!"

Kyuubi snapped before blurring into my lap. "Like fuck it is, it's working fine and I'm not having my limbs staked on a giant rock again. You can go fuck yourself with your own seals, I like the deal I have with this meat bag"

"Deal?!"

"Didn't anybody tell you to speak less and to listen more?" Kyuubi snapped. "I made a deal with the demon, don't go killing yourselves bec- actually, do worry yourselves to death. It'll be amusing."

I snorted. "What a way to go."

"Demon? What does he mean by demon?" Minato looked wary.

I bit my lip nervously. "Rei, he's talking about Rei. Rei made a deal with Kyuubi, that deal's the reason why I'm alive actually." I glanced away.

"Why is he calling Rei a demon?" Minato looked at Kyuubi. "He doesn't feel like Kyuubi."

"Of course not." Kyuubi snapped. "And I know what you all are thinking, but I am not a demon. That halfling you call Rei? He's a demon. Look at Kaito if you was a comparison to the bijuu, Kaito is exactly what a bijuu is." Kyuubi held his head high and sniffed. "You humans are disgusting really, calling us demons when it's you evil little creatures that fight over such useless things."

A cold chill started and the slightest tremble escaped my control. My hand found itself going through Kyuubi's illusionary fur in comfort as the world started to turn. I gritted my teeth and kept my face pointed at where I'm sure the book would be and just ride it out.

I haven't told anyone about the effects off having my soul cut in half. There was nothing I could do to stop these falling sensations from coming and going. It helped that they were getting easier to deal with but the emptiness was never something I could get used to.

But if it does help to have another person to ground me, like when I used Orochimaru to help alleviate the pain when he sleeps with me. He was like an anchor, a chain I could hold on to and he was complete. I assumed that because I wasn't, I naturally sought out something that was.

I feel so weak.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Ugh, you all are so noisy." I groaned. "Why are you all still bothering me?"

"Yuu-chan, you're freezing!"

"You think I don't know that?" I growled. "You won't let me sit in front of the fire or let me sunbathe, I'm not exactly warm blooded anymore." I held Kyuubi closer feeling his natural fire. "And you people wonder why I'm so fucking stubborn."

Kyuubi flared his chakra. "I'm not a heater, meat bag"

My head was finally settling and I could feel warmth radiate around me. I immediately turned to the warm body and buried my face in it. Everything was being grounded again and I felt much more better compared to just a moment ago.

I gave an involuntary sigh of relief, an even stronger warmth was emitted and I scooted closer to it. I opened my eyes to see the fireplace crackling and Kyuubi grumbling in my arms. The dizzying sensation hasn't left yet but I tried to get up anyways. I was confused on what happened and I couldn't grasp my position quite right.

"Take it easy, meat bag You were having one of your episodes, your pathetic brother is currently floundering in the kitchen trying to figure out what to do." Kyuubi whispered. "So my old container and her annoying friend are watching us."

"Wha?" My vision settled and I looked to see Kushina rubbing my back. "What happened?"

"You passed out for about an hour." Kushina said. "You were really cold so we put you in front of the fireplace to warm back up. Why didn't you tell anyone about your, er, condition?"

I huddled closer to the fire. "I didn't think to, I had a fireplace and my rock bed, the problem was solved until you people wouldn't let me."

"But what about in the hospital? You were fine in there."

"Heating seals, every room has them." I replied. "And sensei already knew I guess, she is a medic, she would've seen how low my temperature is."

"And she didn't say anything?!" Kushina looked incredulous.

I snorted at her reaction. "Patient confidentiality. There's also the fact that this was already predicted when I was going through Sage training, being saturated with natural energy at a constant basis isn't very healthy so my changes will be more dramatic. Nothing too serious though."

"'Nothing too serious?' Yuu-chan, you're freezing and summer's still going, why didn't you say anything?"

My fingers tapped and rubbed the fabric of my clothes. "I didn't think about it."

"What do you mean you didn't think about it? This isn't normal, your body shouldn't be cold blooded." Kushina tried again. "What could've possibly distracted you for so long that made you ignore that?"

"Keeping you and nii-chan alive." I said softly. "I told you, I was prepared to die."

In some ways, I was glad that winter didn't hit when Kyuubi did attacked. It's a small blessing that I didn't have to go through, the cold and I are still not fond of each other The fact that I haven't been physically active or chakra active made it even worse so I just need to concentrate on those and this wouldn't be a problem anymore.

I just need to find a way to get away from my minders for a good hour or so to do that.

"Yuu-chan, how long?"

"A little before after nii-chan told me about your pregnancy."

"But how did you know? There was no way anyone could've predicted that." Kushina said distraught.

"I didn't, but the fact that you guys prepared for Kyuubi's escape was enough for me to act on it." Kyuubi huffed and growled. "I wasn't about to let you both die because of a chance."

Never on a chance, that's how everyone else died. We were too naive and confident when we pushed them to a corner, we forgot that cornered rats still had dirtied teeth that they could lash out with. That smallest chance that they could win with let them succeed with our inattention to the smallest detail.

But not this time. I'll make sure of that.

"Yuu-chan, why do you do this to yourself? Why would you go so far?"

"I can't fail again, never again."

The flickering fireplace made itself known and it crackled into the glowing wood as I blinked into another haze. Despite Rei being gone, the memories still stayed and came just as strong as they did before but not as violently. It was like dreaming now, floating in a cloud than try to weather through a storm.

But the emptiness wasn't worth the trade. I couldn't fight emptiness, there was nothing to fight or endure. It was just there and it made itself present very clearly by the falling sensations I feel.

Like now, I feel like I was standing at the edge of a cliff. I couldn't move away and I knew it would take one good breeze to push me over. The anticipation of falling after looking down such great heights was gripping me tightly and nobody was there to save me.

At least in a storm, I could control what I do.

My body jumped feeling someone shake me, I looked up shooken at Minato and I quickly averted my gaze back to the fire. Kyuubi growled and huffed before poofing out of existence

"Yuu-chan, do you want to talk about it?"

"I always do, but no one ever listens."

Because the world I used to live in is nothing more than fantasy for everyone, which was ironic because this world would be fantasy to the other. It was similar enough to dismiss my memories as conjured delusions that I could make real but different enough to where they were just nightmares. It was a frustrating chase that I quickly ended, no need to tire myself for nothing.

But there was Orochimaru, he listened, understood, and even related. He took my fantasies and was able to make facts with them. He understood and even tried to learn the language that never existed here in this universal plane.

I was still forever grateful to have someone like him here. I would've survived but this luxury made my current situation much less painful. He made the emptiness bearable.

Falling into an unknown abyss and the dizzying sensation it left behind will be easy to overcome. The moment I regain all my focus, I will conquer this weakness without anybody being the wiser. They don't need to know, just like they didn't know abo-

"Yuu-chan!"

I jerked and my eyes flew open to the ceiling and worried blurry figures. Cold sweat trickled down my neck and my skin was chilled despite the flames of the fireplace. I gritted my teeth in frustration and growled at what just happened.

"Yuu-kun, what's wrong?"

Mikoto's blurry form barely registered. "I'm tired, I'm cold." I started to breathe a little easier. "I'll be fine."

"Yuu-kun, do you want me to come over often?" The Uchiha's voice was soft. "Sasuke-kun would be ecstatic to meet you."

"Sasuke?" I frowned. "Don't, I don't need another leech."

Mikoto smiled. "He's three months older than little Naruto, I've been busy too seeing he's such a fussy child but I bet he'd calm down with you. You have a way with children."

"No I don't." I murmured. "Don't dump your brat on me."

"Of course not, Sasuke just needs someone to look towards when there's no where else to go."

I growled. "I'm not a daycare."

My body tensed feeling myself being lifted up before relaxing into the familiar hold of Minato's arms. I nuzzled into his chest and let him do whatever he planned. It was easier to let him or it'll be harder for him to let go.

"Yuu-chan, please talk to me." I tensed at his words. "Orochimaru told me a lot of things, things that I should've known first."

"It's fine." I swallowed thickly. "I was the one that gave up trying, it's hard to talk about it when no one can relate. I'm over it."

"I'm not." Minato gritted out. "Everything I do is never enough, everytime I think I'm on top of things, I find out later that you're doing something more dangerous. Doing things that even I couldn't even help with."

My lips thinned. "The things I'm involved with isn't easily spoken, the reasons in what I do is to protect my own." I gripped his shirt. "To protect you."

"No." Minato raked his hands through my hair. "No. That should be my job."

"Your job is to lead, be a Hokage, command and speak." I huffed. "Mine is to see through that you live and do your job."

"My job as a big brother came first."

"It's not as important." My eye twitched at his statement. "And you have a family, they're bigger responsibilities than keeping tabs on me."

"One of my goals was to keep you safe." His voice tightened. "Make you happy, see you smile, protect you from everything that can hurt you. You were the first reason why I wanted to be Hokage but I always fail. You've stopped smiling and always hurting, I had to learn from someone else that you were suffering from PTSD nearly all your life along side with your schizophrenia.

"When I saw you performing that seal in my place, saw you lifeless for nine months, learned that half your soul was gone, I could only think how much of a failure I was. Watch you suffer for years but I failed in every way to keep you safe."

I was trembling against him. "H-how much has Orochimaru told you?"

"As much as I could get out from him."

My face remained buried in his chest. "I had friends, and I was a big brother then too. We had fun, we had our moments, and when I blink, I see you and everyone else easily fill in the memories that echo your movements." I tighten my grip. "What would you do, when you watch them all die?"

Pain was tolerable but death was permanent Supposed to be permanent. I will bear the scars as reminders but death was a lesson I will not repeat. No one will stop me from keeping my own safe. Not even Minato.

 _-Line Break-_

"So you've told your brother finally."

I growled. "You mean you've told nii-chan."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "You're angry?"

"No." I looked away settling down. "Anxious, yes. I-" Words dried at my mouth before I sighed. "Thank you, even if it's only one, it's the one that matters."

The snake pulled at my hair. "Your brother can be insufferable. You do realize that you probably won't be on active duty anymore because of your health conditions?"

I grimaced. "The only good thing I see from that is that hopefully that'll discourage him from giving me a genin team." I looked down and shivered at the cold air around me. "I'll find other things to occupy my time."

"Why don't you come to the labs?" Orochimaru purred teasingly. "I believe that we'll be able to get many things done down there." He traced my neck up to my chin.

"No, I like the sun, and I rather not get distracted by you either." I moved away blushing.

Orochimaru smirked and snaked his hands on my hips. "Whatever do you mean? What could I possibly do to distract you?"

I bared my teeth trying to shake his hold. "S-stop it! I refuse to be near you in a work setting, l-let go dammit!"

"My dear lizard, you hurt me." Orochimaru just pulled me in closer. "You will waste yourself doing such mundane things."

"I like my mundane ways." I huffed. "A-and it's not like I'll be in this house forever, I'll be still working as an admin ninja unfortunately."

"Mundane." Orochimaru repeated. "You'll be far more useful working in the labs with me, you can order others to ruin lives of your enemies from there."

I scowled. "I don't ruin people's lives, I make them difficult."

"Audits are very unkind to any business."

"Then they should get their shit straight." I glared at the man still holding me. "And let go, I still need to go through my exercise routine."

I jumped and squeaked feeling his hands wander needlessly. "Such an adorable reaction, your brother still believes that your a virgin."

"W-what's with you?!" I blushed angrily. "S-stop being distracting!"

"What's wrong, Yuu?" I tensed at his question. "You're in pain and you have not been forthcoming about it."

I kept my eyes away from his own sharp gaze. "Nothing that you can help with." I winced at his tightening grip. "I'm dealing with it."

"You seem to forget your place." Orochimaru hissed steadily. "I do not appreciate you hiding things from me, as your mate I have a responsibility to attend to your health. Especially after just getting you back."

I shrank at being scolded by Orochimaru. He deserved to know for being loyal, for waiting nearly a year for me. Hell, Tsunade-sensei knows after having a fit in her presence and I didn't just have that one either, it's hard to hide my episodes in a tiny room. I fidgeted under his gaze before dropping my guard, my body shivered at the cold and Orochimaru pulled me in closer.

"It's cold." I started. "And not just from unable to actively warm myself with chakra or from being inactive but from having half of me gone. Unlike my previous fits, I can't seem to control them. I can only let them come and get used to it, I am getting used to it."

"Yuu..." His words seemed to die at his tongue. "What makes it better?"

My cheeks reddened and gripped his arm. "Having someone to anchor me. The feeling of falling is always there too, my equilibrium goes away but I figured out that having someone to hold onto helps."

"Is that why I find you holding on to me in the mornings?" Orochimaru brushed away some straying hairs off my face. "I'm glad to hear I was of use, I was worried."

"Sorry." I snuggled into his chest feeling better in his warmth. "Can we do this more often?"

"Mate, I'd find ways to keep you like this regardless of you asking or not." I purred at his words. "I'm surprised you did ask, not that it matters. You're mine now."

"Yeah."

This was strange, but it was a nice strange. I would usually growl and reject the idea of being someone else's, but I feel oddly content at the fact that it's Orochimaru saying it. Maybe I would've snapped at him when we first met, but this was now and I like what I have.

I wonder if this is what Minato felt when he's with Kushina.

This need that drove me endlessly to keep in contact with Orochimaru was encouraged further because of my condition. I rather have him to anchor me down than the others annoying me uselessly. His calming presence was just something that was incomparable to the others, mostly because he doesn't have this need to have useless conversations. His scent was also very inviting, the undertones of his minty scent along with the subtle smell of chemicals made me purr.

I needed to get better, these thoughts are making me weird and Orochimaru isn't helping with the way he was feeling me up. He was utterly shameless and this really isn't helping my thought process, it was getting worrying that I wasn't trying to stop him.

 _-Line Break-_

"Kakashi? Genma?" I tilted my head at his arrival. "And the others that still don't know that white isn't a good camouflage colour." I said boredly.

Minato's smile strained a little as the young chunins and jonins shifted nervously. "Yuu-chan, the other two are Tatami Iwashi and Namiashi Raidou. Genma and them are part of my personal guard platoon, they managed to learn Hariajin, a minor form of my Hiraishin."

That interested me. "Really? Okay, I'm impressed, space-time jutsus are finicky to use and the fact that all of you are still in one piece means that you have a good grasp of them." I closed the book I was reading. "But what does this have to do with all of you invading my house? I don't need something exploding in my library."

"He's the reason why we have to do more stealth training?" Iwashi whispered to Genma.

Minato cleared his throat. "I wanted to introduce you, you'll be seeing them more often. They'll be the ones checking on you since I'm busy, you see, they've just completely transitioned from their night jobs but they're still twitchy so I thought this will be an easy way to remedy that."

"Nii-chan, I will not-"

And he was gone, I growled and huffed before turning to the two new faces. Iwashi didn't have any outstanding features besides the goatee he had and Raidou had a scar that covered nearly his whole left cheek and across his nose. I could tell it was a nasty burn when he first got it.

I sighed. "You all got kicked out didn't you?"

"It's not fair, he's still in." Iwashi pointed his thumb in Kakashi's direction. "But we're all transferring into the Hunter Corps."

"It's not a bad place from what I heard, much better in stealth I think." I shrugged. "Though, they don't know how to keep their mouths shut."

"Should we be concerned in how much you even know about them?"

Because the Anbu and Hunter Corps were one of the most secretive known secrets that Konoha has in its military. People knew about it, bragged about it, but never exactly know what goes on with them. I would've been in them if it weren't for the fact that I didn't take orders well, I'm actually a security risk that isn't really bound to whatever oath they had for their respective organizations.

In fact, I'm surprised that I wasn't dragged to the IT until, though, I'm pretty sure Inoichi would be very unwilling to Mind Walk me. What was that one guy's name that he made friends with? Ibiki?

"I like to think I know everything that goes within the village." I sipped my tea. "But that doesn't really hold true anymore."

And that bothered me, but nothing I can't fix.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't even have to do that."

"It's not like I asked to do it, I just did." I sighed again annoyed. "Now, are you all going to scram or what? I can still practice my aim."

Genma shifted nervously. "Torito-san, I see you haven't changed much."

You know, this meeting actually turned out great. Nobody latched onto me and the awkwardness and fear seemed to want to make them runaway. I can totally get behind this.

Now to make the brats do the same.

 _-Line Break-_

I feel like this is what jinxing feels like.

"So this is the runt of the litter my summon had, his breed grows a little slower than the others and it doesn't help that he's also the smallest." Sakumo held out the sleeping brown pup. "Since you were asleep and all, I made sure he didn't become chakra bonded to anyone, but he will shoot up like a bamboo if you do."

"I don't want it."

"She's not named either so think of a good one too." The bigger man continued. "Summons aren't meant to stay in our world for as long as she has, it's the reason why she'll be sleepy for right now but once you start sharing your chakra, you'll have someone to hunt with in the Forest of Death."

"I don't want it."

"And she'll talk if you teach her too, it's fine if you don't."

I growled. "Sakumo, give it to Kakashi."

"She's also potty trained and can eat solids, Kakashi taught her to paw at some bells if she needs to go outside." He pulled out a silver bell with a pink ribbon attached. "If you need anymore help, go to the Inuzukas, they run a vet clinic."

"Sakumo, I can't keep her."

"I need to go on a mission now, it's the reason why I haven't been able to visit you since you've been awake." He pushed the pup and bell into my arms and gave me a bear hug. "I'm happy that you're awake, and don't forget to feed her."

And he was gone. I couldn't even be mad because before I even opened my door, I could feel him stand outside my door. He stood out there for a whole hour without any indication of movement and I was getting more and more alarmed that he didn't at least knock.

And he looked old, worry lines and bags under his eyes. It would explain why Kakashi was a little more reclusive.

The little pup wiggled in my arms with a quiet whine, the bells rang with her movements and I sighed as I supported her a little better. She was a little heavier than Naruto and I was finding myself straining slightly at the weight. It wasn't too hard to set her down by the fireplace and sit next to her.

I stared at her not knowing what to do with her.

It's not like I owe anything to Sakumo, and it's not like I hold anything against him. I'm long passed past grievances and the mutt has proven himself.

Still though, I don't want a dog. I don't raise things, I kill them.

But it was still a pup, its mother didn't want her and hatchlings can't fend for themselves. That's what parents were for.

It was so little, I could easily break its little neck and end its life but Sakumo wanted me to be a second chance for her.

This was different from the hatchlings and the fledglings that usually bothered me. I know them and their parents, most of them anyways. This was a little animal that I would usually hunt, be it snakes, rabbits, and the giant tigers that learned to stay away from my house. I even killed squirrels and chipmunks because they proved to be an interesting challenge to try and hunt.

Rabbits were still my favourite thing to eat.

Another whine brought my attention and the little thing crawled closer to me rather than the fire. It shivered but it didn't shy away from my cold touch, the pup would rather have a nice petting than a warm fire. It will die with those kinds of priorities.

...It's lucky that I like being warm first before I get my pets.

 _-Line Break-_

"Nii-san!"

"Yuu-sensei!"

"Brats." I huffed at their entrance and laid closer into the smooth warm rock. "What are you being loud for? The sun's out and I rather not waste daylight."

"Is it true that you're going back to active status?"

"Orochimaru-sensei will worry! Is that a dog?"

I growled. "Non-deployable status, but might as well say I'm retired now. My condition limits me because of how unpredictable it is and I hate diplomatic missions too. So retired basically."

Kakashi frowned. "But you're still going to be working."

"I'm still physically capable, just mentally unreliable." My body easily soaked up the sun's rays. "I'll be like Orochimaru, too strong to do normal missions but will respond to the first sign of fuckery that'll come. Be pushed to the side for the younger generation or some shit like that." I huffed. "Only I can't decide if I want to go on any missions or not. I'll be stuck here."

"So... When are you and Orochimaru-sensei getting married?"

I blanched and angrily blushed. "That's none of your business! And it's not like he proposed, not that matters."

"It matters!" Anko looked offended. "Don't you want to make it official?"

My eyes diverted from her. "I'm content, I don't need a piece of paper to tell me what I have. It wouldn't really make a difference in how we live." My cheeks reddened at the thought. "It would be nice though."

Kakashi looked alarmed. "You'd marry Orochimaru?"

Anko swiftly turned and put up an angry front. "What's wrong with that? I think I'll even pester Orochimaru-sensei about it too!"

"No! Nii-san doesn't need someone like Orochimaru!" Kakashi bristled.

"You're just jealous of sensei!" Anko sneered before grinning. "Didn't your own sensei said that you had a little crush on Yuu-sensei when you were younger? I could see you blushing and tripping over yourself in a little puppy love."

Kakashi blushed and glared. "Shut up!"

"Oh? It's true after all!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" I heard Shizune and Kurenai walk out into the garden. "Didn't Tsunade-sensei said not to disturb Yuu-nii-san?"

"Yes." I followed up. "Your useless bickering is in the way of my sun. Go away."

Anko appeared next to the girls. "'Nai! What kind of wedding Yuu-sensei and Orochimaru-sensei do you they'll have?"

"Oh! I don't know, a nice evening one?" Kurenai looked hopeful. "Do you think-"

"Shut up!" I hissed at them. "Stop talking about weird shit!"

"But nii-san." Shizune gave a mock whine. "We know that you'll never plan it, it's only fair that we do it for you."

"No!" Kakashi was pulling at his hair. "Nii-san can't marry! I can't imagine it!"

Anko looked at him with a sly look. "The night of their wedding, where Yuu-sensei is in bed for Orochim-"

Kakashi nearly screamed when he made that dying noise. "Minato-sensei! Minato-sensei, where are you?!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, lighten up!" Anko pushed Kakashi to the ground. "Just because Yuu-sensei acts like a virgin doesn't mean he isn't. He doesn't need guard dogs."

"That can't be true!" The poor Hatake looked at me desperately and I looked away with a blush. "Nii-san!"

"W-what I do is none of your fucking business." I turned to my side with my back towards them. "I'm a fucking adult, I can't believe you and nii-chan are still going on about my virtue."

Anko was gleeful. "Is Orochimaru-sensei good in bed? How did he get you to bed? How big is he?"

"S-shut up!" I hissed.

"Come on sensei! Give me something to work with, I bet he's amazing in bed, I've seen how he can twist and bend in a fight. I've seen you twist and bend in a fight too." Her smile was all sorts of perverse. "I bet you both can get into all sorts of positions."

Vivid memories immediately flooded my mind and I curled into myself to hide the embarrassment at the questions and conclusions. My blood raced and I almost let my body shiver at the phantom touches of the memories.

"Th-that's n-none of you business!" I muffled into my clothes. "G-go away! You brats are getting annoying!"

"Oh my god, nii-san, you have to tell us!" Shizune squealed. "Was he gentle? Was he rough?!"

I ran, Shunshined out of there and into my room. I rubbed my face trying to force my burning cheeks to calm, the intense feelings that came with the images running in my mind. My whole body shook and I glared at the floorboards beneath me before swallowing thickly.

I've never thought about the future like that. I always focused on the present and the threats that could effect the futures of my own. There was nothing like this that ever grew in my mind, I was always visualizing a future without myself in it. I couldn't see myself living longer than twenty-eight still.

And it doesn't seem I'll be able to continue my usual thinking with the minders now being very aware of my tendencies, kind of. I'll still find ways to pull shit over their eyes, I still have other things that need cleaning up still.

But first, I have a problem. An embarrassing problem that I never had to deal with before and I didn't really know how to comprehend the fact that I have this problem. It was extremely distracting but I really didn't want to acknowledge it. Or how to acknowledge it.

I had... urges before but they always went away quickly because I didn't have stimulants to drive it. But now that I do now, it became prominent that it would not go away until I dealt with it. I never had to touch anywhere near-

Goddammit, I'm going to make Orochimaru pay for making me like this. I can't believe he rendered me in such a vulnerable state, this was beyond mortifying for someone like me.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!


	37. Chapter 37

Hello! And yes, it's coming.

November 17, 2017- Finished.  
November 20 2017- Edited.

 _-Line Break-_

I was getting better, in other words, I was getting frustrated and found many ways to escape my minders after retraining my chakra control. It felt like I was playing cat and mouse again with Minato back when we were younger.

Only with Anbu and all the other assholes that insists on my bed rest. It's a good day when I got back on my feet and out run the Anbu again, or Minato's guard platoon, and it was even better when I came back lugging dinner from the Forest of Death. Minato's scolding did nothing to me when I felt extremely satisfied from my hunt, satisfied to have some kind of blood on my hands.

Plus, the dog needed to eat, I know for sure the little thing eats meat too.

Kyuubi has been free roaming actively too. He was like a kitten seeing the outside world for the first time, he likes to hang off my shoulder as Ki-san. He especially likes it when I started to stretch my legs even more, as a fox, he greatly appreciates the chaos I leave behind. He and Kaito got along splendidly after finding some common ground, it was easier to shit on others than on each other.

But despite my not really rapid recovery, the damage to my chakra coils was obvious. The effects of having Rei being gone was making itself obvious after using chakra more intensely. It was like I was trying to filter syrup and I always feel sluggish even though I had so much energy, like I was weighed down and moving in slow motion while the rest of the world was fast forwarded.

Kaito and Kyuubi seemed unaffected though, they complain at my lack of Yang chakra but even when I build it up, I can't seem to shake this feeling. Trying to force pass the chains that was holding me down was bad too. When I tried, it feels like my breath was stolen and I was being dragged down rather than the usual falling sensation. I remember waking up on the training grounds in cold sweat, night had fallen and I had lost an entire day.

"You're distracted again." I twitched at my hair pulled pulled at. "You also have been angry at me, may I ask what brought your ire upon me?"

I blushed being reminded of what I did the other day. I growled at him and then hissed at his amusement, I swiped at his hand when he tried to tug at my hair again.

"D-don't touch me, it's y-your fault that I'm like this!" I clenched my eyes in embarrassment. "You and your stupid, perverted apprentice are putting weird things in my head and it's been, it's been-" I looked away trying to gather myself back up. "I- I can't believe I did that."

"Now you're being unfair, what exactly am I doing that's apparently troubling you?" Orochimaru had a sly look on him. "And what exactly did you do? I must know."

My eyes widened when he grabbed my arm and I started to tremble. "Y-you, d-didn't I just tell you not to touch me? P-pervert!"

"Pervert?" Orochimaru hummed in thought as he pulled me close. "What exactly has been on your mind?" He whispered in my ear. "Are you sure you're not the one having indecent thoughts? About me?"

I whimpered and just felt his body against mine, it was easy to fall limp in his arms and let him over take me. He still tasted like the strawberry treats from earlier and his minty scent was just as-

Someone pronouncedly cleared their throat making us both freeze. The sight of Minato's stormy expression made me internally flinch before pressing my lips harder onto Orochimaru's. I gave my brother a rebellious glare that made the man falter for a split second.

I buried my head in the Snake Sannin's chest and huffed into it. Minato was being an idiot again, he seems to forget that I'm a fully capable adult. I can't believe he's using teenagers to spy on my love life, not that Anko wasn't already blaring it out. Kakashi was utilizing his Anbu skills to report back about me, the little runt.

Maybe if I ignore him long enough, the awkward silence will drive him away.

"Yuu-chan, we need to talk."

I huffed and growled before complying. "Fine."

"I'll be waiting."

My scowl seemed to make Orochimaru amused before he walked out of the room. My body twitched as I realized just what Minato caught us doing, I could feel the heat rising in my neck but I refuse to acknowledge at the fact that I was getting lost in the moment. A moment that was quickly degrading on my kitchen table.

"Goddammit, why the hell am I becoming an emotional mess now?" I rubbed my face and gave a frustrated sigh. "What are you angry about now?"

Minato looked unsure what to say next. He just pulled himself a seat at the kitchen table before putting up a determined and concerned front. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at the inevitable conversation, I'm actually surprised it took this long for him to come around and speak to me.

"Are you- are you happy with him?" Minato hesitated. "Does he make you happy?"

"I'm not sure." I fidgeted at his question. "But I like being with him, even if he's annoying sometimes."

"Oh, you love him."

I blushed at that and bristled. "Y-you don't know that! Y-you people need to stop assuming s-stuff like that! I- I don't care whatever fantasies you conjure up, i-it's not funny!"

"As much as I want to disapprove of your choice, it's okay to be in love." Minato said quietly. "Though, you probably don't even know how to handle that."

I bared my teeth at him before making a frustrated noise. That I couldn't argue, I know what being happy and love is but I've long forgotten what that feels like. Like sensei said, I have a hard time grasping positive emotions. I can't deny it after so many times that I freaked out in the past, but I couldn't help it. I didn't have anymore room for stuff like that back then.

But it was different now, I don't know what's different but I feel like I could relax a little. Settle down and just... indulge in the more human things.

And Orochimaru was different from the others, he wasn't emotionally needy or weak, but he's assertive in getting my attention. He was the first to understand.

"I don't know what I'm doing emotionally." I finally said. "I'll admit it was rushed, after Orochimaru discovered that I was... dying." I looked away from Minato. "He became more aggressive in his advances, more bold and obvious with his intentions and I let him have that chance with me. It was almost natural to, to-"

I flushed at the memories and hid my face. For the love of me, I can't believe my self control was kicked off a cliff because of the stupid snake. I can't believe I was about to let go of it again, to feel Orochimaru's tou-

"Dammit! I'm going to strangle him for making me lose my self control." I hissed in embarrassment. "I don't understand why I'm like this now!"

"Oh my god, I can already tell by your face in what you're thinking." Minato looked at me with dread. "Please tell me you two at least used protection."

Memories of our time together made me flush even more. I don't remember the little things like that, I just wanted Orochimaru to-

"S-stop it!" My body trembled at the images. "I- I'm not talking about this anymore!"

"He didn't?!"

"Fuck off!"

"Yuu-chan! Did he or did he not?!"

"I don't fucking know! It was my first time! I don't remember that kind of shit!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

I didn't stop Minato from disappearing in a blur of a Shunshin. The sounds of a scuffle going on and into the Forest of Death didn't deter me in the slightest in trying to stamp down on the images that keep clawing at the surface of my mind. The vulnerability and fear that turned into an escape that I kind of want to experience again.

Yes, I wanted to be with Orochimaru, I know that for sure. But, I had no idea how to express myself. I seemed to be doing fine as it is, certainly hasn't stopped the snake from pursuing me even at the face of my death. I liked that kind of loyalty, I liked that he never wavered.

I wanted him to stay.

A whine drew my attention, the dog was lethargically eating her meal and it was drawn to all the noise. Her muzzle was a little bloody but she easily licked it all up looking at me sleepily.

"At least your priorities align with mine." I picked her up. "But we're having a bath before we take a nap."

It didn't seem like Sakumo was coming back from his mission for the next few days but the little pup wasn't so bad, in fact, she drew most of the attention off of me. Everyone is so caught up in her cute little self that I actually can get a decent nap in.

I just wish the pup wouldn't cling her claws into my clothes and hair when she's being picked up.

 _-Line Break-_

My office felt like depression, the kind of depression that irritated me when someone was crying over nothing. The office was in disarray, papers were shrewn on the ground, the smell of spilt ink and coffee made my nose twitch, and zombie-like movements made me wonder how the hell they managed to get anything done without me. My eyes narrowed at the messy state and the unkempt appearances of my squad and I growled making everyone freeze.

"Clean this fucking office!" I barked at them. "It's in a sorry state and you're all staying here until this place is spotless!"

"Y-yuu-san?!"

"Did I stutter?" I put pressure into the room and everyone started to sweat. "Move!"

And everyone started scrambling back to life, floundering and running into each other before kicking it into high gear and started working properly. I twitched feeling a new chunin run passed me but I stood in place and watched critically. It was nice to know that I still had my commanding power over these hopeless morons. It made my tea and pastry much more enjoyable.

I twitched seeing a lounging chunin and swiftly threw a senbon into the apple he was eating. His startled expression turned angry before trying to size me up.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The large, bulky male stood over me. "Do you know who I am?"

"You obviously don't know who I am." My eyes slitted unnerving the chunin. "Just because I've been gone for nearly a year does not mean my commanding power over this team has deteriorated. Who do you think you are acting as if you command my team?"

"You're team? I'm going to be a jo-"

I was weak, so weak compared to what I was before. But my control over chakra was still strong after quickly building enough of my Yang chakra again. Kyuubi's generous donation of his Yin chakra actually deterred my chakra control especially when I hadn't been exercising my body. I was determined to get my control back up after failing to do a simple wall climb. It was easier to build that up though than destroy my self confidence in trying to restore my muscles back to their previous glory.

Even without my muscles, sensei's super strength trick did wonders in terrifying this arrogant chunin. I easily picked him up by the collar and threw him out of my office, I didn't need stupidity breeding within my territory. It was a good thing I came by, Any longer and this place probably would've sent Konoha in a financial crisis. You'd think after years of working under me they'd keep up with the program.

"Anybody that let's that fucker in will be the one responsible to keep him in check." I took a sip pf my tea. "You'll be responsible in keeping his mouth shut and retraining him on the fucking chain of command here."

"Uh, who are you, er, sir?" Another new chunin was quivering under my unimpressed gaze.

"Where the hell is Mai?" I tapped my foot impatiently. "How the hell is this place functioning as it is?"

"Y-yuu-san, Mai is currently on a mission." One familiar face said, Juuichi, I believe. "Majority of the others are also out but Akai should be around here, Takeshi is currently running around in intelligence, and I'm temporarily in charge until Mai gets back."

My lips fell into a frown. "And is it always depressing in here?"

Juuichi's head just fell. "Everyone hasn't been the same since you were hospitalized, we all missed you."

My sharp nails clinked on my cup as an odd well of flattery rose. "I'm fine, don't make me the reason why you all can't do you jobs. That's an insult."

"Of course, Yuu-san." Juuichi looked brighter. "It's good to see you alive."

I gave him a sharp nod. "I won't be back officially for a few months but I will be checking in to see if you all are regressing back into a sorry state. Aren't you making jonin soon?"

"A-ah, Mai put me in charge because of just that."

"Then hurry up and take charge, you'll be getting your own squad soon enough if nii-chan keeps up this pace." I huffed softly. "You might see me in these civilians more often." I pulled at my clothes.

"Hokage-sama is making you retire?" He didn't look surprised. "How are you taking that?"

I snorted. "I'm not retiring, I'll be restricted within Konoha's walls because of medical reasons but I'll still be around." My eyes wandered towards the door and I heard curious shuffling and murmurs outside of it. "Who was that I just threw out by the way?"

"Uchiha Kimimaru, he's been a bit arrogant for the past months because of his name being added to the promotion list." Juuichi said. "He was actually sent here a month ago for misdemeanors and other little things."

"And he's been strutting around like he owns the place." My eyes narrowed before my lips twitched upwards. "I'd like to see what he'll do against me."

"A-ah, Yuu-san, it's his family that actually requested him to be transferred over here." He informed.

"By who's suggestion?"

"I believe the clan head himself." The chunin looked resigned. "I don't think you'll be able to do much against the Uchiha head himself, Yuu-san."

"What makes you think the peacock sent him here to save his ass?" My eyes sparked viciously. "Obviously this is his way of punishing him."

Because it's been well over a month since I've been able to function on my own. With Mikoto dotting and on me it wouldn't be a surprise for Fugaku to jump on the chance for him to pass on an annoyance. Give me something to properly assert my power.

"P-peacock?" Juuichi choked.

"Yeah, he and his wife trusts me enough." I took another sip. "They know I won't hurt him too bad when he acts up, scare him yes but not hurt. I should be thanking them for giving me a welcoming gift."

"Uh, how are you only an admin?"

"Same reason why I can slaughter hundreds of people, I'm fucking good at my job." I handed him my empty ceramic cup. "I want more tea."

Juuichi sighed. "Any particular kind?"

"Ginger honey."

To be honest, I wasn't supposed to be here. I only came to kick Minato in gear if he was slacking off. I'll probably get yelled at but anything is better than staying at home. I could only be confined for so long until my restlessness takes over completely.

I don't think Kakashi and his Anbu friends will like the fact that I ditched them. I think they're still chasing Kaito around near the academy.

My eyes easily roamed across the whispering chunins that half worked, half gossiped and I twitched seeing one of them point at me. There was another wave of excited whispers and I found myself glaring the moment they decided it was a good idea to stare at me.

"Y-yuu-san?"

I blinked out of my thoughts to see Asuma. "What are you doing here?"

"I- I heard that you were over here, a bright-haired ninja with a glare coming this way." He glanced away nervously as I snorted. "Are you sure you should be here?"

"I should be asking you that." Asuma was startled. "I heard your mother was severely injured from the attack."

"She's fine, otou-san, nee-san, and I are just glad it was only her arm that was lost." Asuma fidgeted. "Uh, I'd like to thank you for that. Okaa-san said that you made so much noise with your fight that it gave her and all the other midwives time to evacuate."

I shook my head and patted his. "Don't thank me for doing my job, tell Biwako-san to stop sending me food too. It gives a reason for everyone and you brats to keep invading my house."

"I don't think okaa-san will listen to that one."

"When has any female I know do?"

"Hey brat!" I looked up to see that arrogant Uchiha walk up with back up. "I'll make you pay for not-"

"Oh fuck, you didn't tell us that's who you're trying to get back." One of his friends looked panicked. "Sorry Uchiha but I like living."

Kimimaru looked angrily put out. "What can a little-"

"Shut up! Uh, oh fuck."

"See that Asuma? That's how people are supposed to regard me with." I pointed. "Tell your mother to stop coddling me, I'm fine."

"You little-"

The Uchiha's friend immediately smacked his head and forcibly made him bow. "I'm sorry for his behavior Torito-sama! I'll make sure he learns-"

"Torito-sama? Who the fuck-"

Another satisfying smack was sounded and I growled at the instantaneous spread of whispers around me. I glared and bristled before moving deeper into the office. This place hasn't changed at all with how the rumour mill was still strong. You'd think that all these grown adults have more important things to do.

"Ah, I see that you're still here."

"I'm not leaving without my cup." I took my tea and sniffed it. "I'm happy that I didn't need to actually do anything to beat sense into a moron, this is more fun to watch."

Juuichi sighed before smiling. "I'm glad that you're doing well, Yuu-san. Everyone was devastated to learn that you may never wake up."

"It's fine now, and I swear if you and the rest start coddling me as well, I'll make you my next practice dummy." I held up my claws to his face.

He backed up immediately. "We won't, but Hokage-sama said to make sure you get plenty of breaks. He's already brief us on your condition and told us to watch out for you."

I hissed. "He should be glad that I stayed home as long as I did, he's being stupid and overprotective."

"Well, having the Hokage as your brother and your latest record as a shinobi is a valid reason to exert his powers as such. It's not like we mind, you know exactly what you're doing anyways."

"Damn straight I do." I grumbled. "If the fucking Kyuubi didn't bring me down then there's no fucking way I'll let myself die from an easily avoidable condition. I'll start building a fucking safe house in the deepest part of the Forest of Death if this keeps up."

Juuichi choked. "Don't you already live by it?"

"It's been lovely."

"I can tell, the civilians have been celebrating your name along with Hokage-sama's."

I scrunched my face in disgust. "I'm so glad they don't know where I live, or rather, afraid to step into the vicinity of my home. Fucking sheep."

And now that I was awake and can actually do things for myself, Minato pushed all the 'thank you' notes to me. The rich and gaudy were retched in their horrifying letters and their ass kissing was just gut stabbing. I rather get stabbed in the gut than suffer through writing back to these sheep. At least I was fighting someone.

"So when are you going to take down that gate?"

"Whenever I can muster enough chakra and summon Yemon, which reminds me, I need to summon Kame and Maki."

"What?"

 _-Line Break-_

I was on my back and grunting at the weight of two large lizard crying on me. I didn't even know lizards could cry.

"You're alive!" Yuki gave an ugly sniffle. "You're really alive!"

"We knew you were alive because your name didn't blackened but you never summoned us!" Mizu wailed.

"And it was the Toads and Snakes that had to tell us that you might never wake up!" Yuki rubbed her snout into my chest. "We missed you!"

"We missed you!"

"My eardrums." I groaned at their wailing. "Please, get off. Muscle atrophy and shit."

I cringed when they wailed louder. I turned my head towards another teary form of Maki and gave up hope right then and there in getting out of this situation. If Maki was emotional then there was no way in hell the Kame or Ryuume were going to intervene.

"We are glad that you're alive Twilight Night, but the scent of death still linger on you."

I nodded hesitantly at Ryuume's words. "Yeah, the- the Shinigami cut my soul in half. Rayford made a deal with both the Shinigami and Kyuubi to keep me alive."

And suddenly my whole body went numb before falling. The weight on my chest disappeared and I whimpered slightly at the downward descent. The reminder laid heavy in my mind and it was doing very well in making me fall faster, fall farther.

I've noticed that I couldn't even think Rei's name without degrading into this. Saying it was obviously worse and this is just one of the triggers I can identify.

The cold was clawing at my insides and I gritted my teeth and my heart sped up at the creeping loss of my nerves. It was like walk through winter without my fire chakra. The biting wind and the ever present chill that I couldn't escape, this is what I imagine hell to be like. A frozen wasteland rather than a boiling heap of fire.

I hated this, hated the fact that this was the reason why I couldn't go out on missions anymore. That I couldn't sink my claws into the enemy and that blood won't stain my hands anymore.

I wanted to fight! I wanted to battle, dammit!

My breath caught up to me and I gasped at the sensation of my equilibrium snapping back into place. My body trembled violently and I grasped whatever was underneath my palms. The soft texture of the blankets rather than the grass and dirt made me bolt up before I was pushed back down forcibly.

"Calm yourself, there's water on the nightstand once you're calm."

My blurry vision could barely make out Orochimaru's figure. "W-what happened?"

"Your Lizards alerted me of your condition, you've been out for about a couple of hours." His hand brushed away my stray hair. "Are you calm now?"

I grabbed his wrist and rubbed it against my face. He was warm compared to the cold chill and I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want to let go of him, I didn't want him to go away. He was too precious for me not to keep.

My breath was let out in relief feeling him encompass me in his chest, the involuntary moan that left me made Orochimaru chuckle. His scent was always comforting and his ministrations were not unappreciated.

"I hope to spoil you like this." I shivered feeling his breath close to mine. "Anything to keep you in this bed and vying for my attentions."

My cheeks immediate reddened and I swatted him in the chest. "You p-pervert, unlike you I have self control." I turned away from him. "G-go back to whatever you were doing. I'm fine now."

"I think not." I tensed feeling his lips on my neck. "I may not be a medic of your callibar but I do know that you are far from fine after an attack like that. My labs are being attended by a clone, I'm available to attend to you."

"Are they going to fuck already?"

"Mizu! Why couldn't you wait after they started?"

"You Lizards are so juvenile."

I hissed at the interruption. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"We were worried!" Yuki hissed back. "And the Snake summoner left us with a snake!"

"You two are no joy to be around either." The large white snake hissed out. "It is a wonder how Orochimaru-sama deals with your summoner."

"You're just jealous of us, Yuu-chan has a far more interesting life than Orochi-chan." Yuki said haughtily.

The snake reared her head and hissed threateningly. "Impotent, foolish, broodlings." I heard her hiss louder. "Respect your elders! It is a wonder how your summoner tolerates you!"

Mizu laughed. "She's threatening us, she thinks she's threatening."

There was an audible snap after a sharp hiss. The resounding giggling and the angry snarl chasing after left the room. I huffed digging my head back into my pillow, the mood was killed and I didn't feel like mustering up the energy to do anything.

The wandering hands of the snake in bed was thinking otherwise though.

"S-stop it!" I grab the hand that was going lower. "The door's open and you know very well that the others have a bad habit of waltzing in unannounced."

"So when we're alone and sealed in shut, will you be willing to be mine again?"

Any retort that was at my tongue died right then and there. I became shy before turning to Orochimaru but not meeting his eye, how could I? Showing affection like this wasn't my thing.

"W-why are you a-asking?" I blushed furiously. "I- I have no idea w-what to do so your the one t-that has to take charge. S-seeing that you're experienced and shit."

"Of course, my mind must be slipping with worry." Orochimaru chuckled and stroked my hair. "My dear lizard, will you let me love you again?"

"S-stop being so weird! I said yes the first time, didn't I?"

I yelped and hissed at the hands that were holding me tight. A growl escaped as well but a warm kiss quickly silenced me.

This was a relationship. A relationship that I never imagined that I could even have. I can't remember even in my old life having one, this was completely new.

And I don't think I can get rid of him. I don't think I have it in me to get rid of him.

I really liked him.

"I- I really l-like you." I hid my face in his chest. "So if I do something weird, don't take it too personally. I'm no good with stuff like this and I've forgotten what it's like to actually let someone, let someone-"

The words died right there, I couldn't think of the words. Everybody that knew me were always persistant to establish some sort of connection with me. Orochimaru did too but this will be the first time that I've reached back. To actually want to reach back.

It was terrifying, like I was holding a candle on a storm driven ocean.

"Yuu, would you like to have dinner with me?" I looked up to Orochimaru's shining eyes. "I've haven't able to take you out properly."

"T-take me out?" I gripped his robe. "Uh, where exactly?"

"I'm sure you know how rowdy the civilians are getting." Orochimaru ran his hand through my hair. "I say we give them a little tease, it'll definitely stop their persistence"

My immediate reaction was to scrunch up my face in disgust. "No, I will not go near any sheep."

"That's why we're going to send clones, your brother doesn't need to know I'm taking you out to the Forest of Death."

I laughed hearing that, laughed and purred into his chest. It really is a wonder why this man wanted to be Hokage before when he had so much potential to do something much more fulfilling. Maybe I will join him down in the labs, it'll definitely be more interesting than be bothered and coddled by my minders.

Yes, I like him a lot.

"So, you have a dog."

I rolled my eyes. "The mutt came by and dropped her off, she's a good deterrent seeing she attracts everyone's attention."

Orochimaru hummed. "If you wanted an animal companion, I would've lend you one of my snakes."

"I didn't want her in the first place." I growled. "But she was just dropped onto me and she's just a pup. I don't know what to do with her, she's small."

"Yuu, she's a dog and I saw blood in her food bowl, you're attached." Orochimaru said amused. "We can walk her through the forest if you like, it'll be a good cover to get out more often."

I blushed. "R-really? Maybe having her isn't a bad thing."

Because Orochimaru can use this as an opportunity to collect poisons and other material for his experiments and I can actually exercise without nii-chan complaining about my supervision. The little pup can also see what real hunters look like so she can hunt for herself.

"What's the dog's name by the way?"

"She doesn't have one."

"How long did you have her?"

"Too long."

Sakumo and Kakashi would be unbearable if I get rid of her. Seeing Kakashi just look dead at the sight of me was annoying, I'd hate to see what he'll be like if I reject a canine. Their doggy instincts will take a major hit if I do.

The familiar whine sounded and I sighed. "Definitely too long."

"She's disciplined, can I feed her?"

"No, the last thing I need is a giant dog that's too big to fit through the door."

"I'll pay for the renovations."

"No."

Seriously, Orochimaru can be ridiculous. Though, I think the reason people are scared of him is because he's serious with his words.

I need to watch the pup's food.

 _-Line Break-_

"So you figured out to come into your mindscape all on your own."

"Kaito let me in."

The fox huffed. "Of course he did, what do you want?"

I bit my lip. "I want to know what exactly happened with Rei, how is he a demon?"

The hazy memory of the swirling darkness that Rei commanded when chaining the Shinigami bothered me. If Rei had that power then he could've easily taken over. It didn't matter what the Kyuubi said, Rei still trapped death.

"Like I said, deals were made and I don't know how exactly your little demon became one but the process is simple but not at the same time." The Kyuubi started. "The best way I can describe it is that it takes a special kind of negativity, a special kind of drive, and a special kind of determination to become a demon. And I emphasize special because we'll have those Uchihas running around as demons as well." The Kyuubi grunted. "With those ingredients, make sure you well roast it for a number of years, results may very."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. "You're an asshole, I don't see why Scarlet was so scared of you."

"I burned your village and trampled on the residence."

"I can do the same too, maybe not trample but I can certainly make sizable craters." I shrugged. "Would've done it a long time ago if I didn't love my brother."

Kyuubi sat up with a yawn. "Yes, your disgusting love which led you to your death. Your selfish little self somehow was willing to give up all the freedoms of life to the cage of death. It's respectable and yet as a selfish being myself, I have to ask why? All this power and the memories of a fading time and yet you cast it away without a second thought. Why?"

"If you had a chance to succeed in what you failed at before, would you do it?" I looked up to the surprised fox. "I failed, failed so many people and lost the war from before. I can't repeat the same mistakes again."

"I would call you arrogant if it wasn't for the fact that we literally escaped death together with little trouble, well, you were no help halfway through."

"Yeah, because you don't exude arrogance yourself."

"I earned the right to be arrogant! Puny human, you may be somewhat worthy of that right but your years have nothing against mine!" The fox growled. "What you experienced is merely taste compared to the years of human tyranny that I witnessed. The years of watching you humans kill and war against each other, the years of slowly watching my brothers and sister be imprisoned, and finally myself being captured does not compare to my pain!"

"No, it doesn't." I admitted. "But your still an asshole, if the only difference between us is time then hopefully I'm able to permanently die by then."

The fox sneered. "You treat your mortality like it's an irritating fly."

"Because it seems like it." I muttered. "But when you know how long you got and had both a fast and slow death, you just can't care."

Kyuubi stared before nodding. "You humans have a tendency to repeat mistakes over and over again, like actors in a play. The story is the same but the actors are ever changing, I somewhat grateful that I'm pair up with a human that learned from his mistakes."

Did I though? Sure I acted upon my memories but I feel like I just went through the movements.

The hazy figures were replaced by everyone else, even that guy, Stanz, was fading away. I didn't want to forget, they were the reason why I did things in this life. It was almost like I was lost without-

No, it's not that I was forgetting, I was becoming redundant.

The reason why I felt so lost was because I didn't have anymore to remember and the redundancy was coming from the fact that I wasn't really needed anymore. The same drive that pushed me forward did its job and there's no point in me to run off it anymore.

Everyone was grown up and can take care of themselves and Minato was far different from the cheery blonde he used to be. Me being in a coma proved that they can function properly, I knew they can.

Even my pathetic, sentimental squad was decent enough to run themselves without me.

Maybe it would've been better to go with the Shinigami.

"Hey!" The Kyuubi snapped at me. "I'm the monster that you meat bags use to scare children into discipline, don't turn me into a fucking shrink. I don't need you turning depressed and suicidal because you became invalid with what you know."

"Fuck off! Let me have my fucking moment, I'm terrible with emotions, I know I take them to extremes." I crossed my arms and scowled. "It doesn't help my emotions have been all over the place without a fucking outlet."

"You are worse than a woman on her monthly cycle." Kyuubi sneered.

"And I can easily imagine you as a fucking bug in the real world, want to test me?"

"I stand by what I said."

His banter didn't sooth me, the world moved on from where I fell asleep and I didn't have a place within this village anymore. I'm more of a burden now and everyone is just so sad around me and I can do nothing about it.

Minato is at his prime and Kushina is still alive and well enough to support him. His little hatchling will be just like him, a strong leader with his mother's stubborn determination. He also has a good support base to call upon and reliable shinobi that has his back at all times, a devotion that I can approve of.

He doesn't need me anymore and I wasn't bothered by that. I even felt like this weight that was on me was cut away and I can finally move.

But the relief only came for a second when the fact that my place in the village was no better than the sheep that made up the majority of it. I can't accept that, I don't belong with them.

I think it's time to let go. I've let my past rule me for a little too long, these old sentiments can't be carried with me anymore.

Minato will be fine, he's a good brother but I knew he'd make a better Hokage.

After all, being the best brother, whether little or big, was all I ever wanted. Being able to see my own through their trials was enough for me.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	38. Chapter 38- END

Hello! And Yes, this is the end. There's a note at the end of the chapter so read it if you're interested in where this story is heading.

Happy Thanksgiving!

 _November 22, 2017- Finished._

 _-Line Break-_

It's was just like preparing for my death, only the detachment was easier to come. This black and white serenade that hummed in my ears and the movements that went around was easily watched like an old television set with bad reception. I easily flicked through what was going on with the others like I was changing the channels with a remote.

I tried to stay interested, find reasons to stay but I couldn't continue watching when I'm no longer part of the act.

 _To soar and hunt in the night, my job always had the best views._

Everybody was fine without me, they can live their lives just as well and I'm glad for it. This loneliness was relieving but saddening at the same time, it was like waking up for the first time in the orphanage again but only I was satisfied instead of angry and confused.

And instead of waking up, I'll be leaving behind.

If I stay, the only thing that will be there for me is stagnation and then degrading to the level of sheep. Everyone would be happy to see that happen but I will not trade my integrity for a comfortable life. Didn't do it before, won't do it now.

 _This is the freedom that we all shared, sacrificed an easy-going life to obtain a pleasure that few would cheat to get._

I wish there was I had better options, but this will make me the happiest.

 _Options, there were endless amounts of options..._

I just wish it was with Orochimaru, I really liked him after all. He was a completely new experience and I had a half of mind of kidnapping him with me.

 _I've never been one to force others seeing I hate it when others force me, just let life live and live life..._

That's fine though, I'll just make my days last with him.

 _-Line Break-_

"You're oddly affectionate."

I blushed. "W-what's wrong with that? I- I'm- is it weird?" I looked up to Orochimaru. "S-should I stop?"

"Are you trying to get my attention then?" Orochimaru said amused. "All you need to do is ask, Yuu. You can be absolutely adorable, you know?"

"S-shut up! K-keep that up and I'll stop!" I crossed my arms and turned away. "This was a stupid idea."

This is the last time I ask advice from the girls. Trying to do something special for him was a complete and utter waste of time, obviously Orochimaru wasn't like any other man and he wouldn't be impressed with me trying to do something out of character. It was just wrong for me and him, being sentimental like a normal person was out of our grasps. This couple shit the girls wanted me to do was stupid.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a tug on my hair. "My apologies, can I make it up to you?"

"This was stupid, forget it."

I squeaked being roughly turned around and having my lips be assaulted. His hands easily entrapped my body and I basked under his attentions. My arms wrapped around his neck not wanting this to end.

I sighed feeling him pull away, he looked curious and happy. "I didn't know I was neglecting you, mate."

"D-don't be full of yourself, I- I just wanted to do something and I failed." I bit my lip. "I'm no good with these kinds of things."

"Nonsense, I find it adorable seeing you try to act cute. But why though?"

My eyes teetered away from his, my thoughts filtered and I went back to what I will do.

 _I was a hunter, not of beast but of guilty man._

The past months here weren't just stagnating because of my lack of effort, being rounded up after hunting in the forest and being scolded for it wasn't a good reaction to get when it was the closest to getting blood on my hands again. I needed to hunt but it seems like they've forgotten.

I wonder if they'll all forget about me too.

"Yuu." My vision snapped back to reality. "You drifted again, anything you want to confess?"

 _They were my friends, my best friends. I had so little of them but each one of them were more precious than any other life._

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since I woke up, it's too peaceful here." I said. "I'm not built for this peace."

Orochimaru stared with sharp eyes before nodding. "No, you don't shine as bright anymore, what are you going to do about it?"

I looked up to see the sky. The boundless array of warm colours that set ablaze to the evening will go unnoticed by too many people. I could see the ghosting skyscrapers and hear the loud traffic that the sheep mimicked, never minding the rise and fall of the rest of the world.

That freedom of being unseen and yet so vast that encompasses pass my vision, I wanted that.

 _I was a killer, a hunter, a predator._

I was never meant to be put in a corner on some cozy pillow. I was like an old stuff animal with too many patch jobs, a cracked piece of china, a fucking mount on the wall. I was no better than a show cat.

If being a wild beast can lead me out of this hell, then I'll leave everything behind.

"Yuu?"

"I'm sorry."

I'll even leave him behind.

 _-Line Break-_

 _I was an artist._

These colours will probably be the last I'll ever paint for a while, my brush strokes never wavered even after hours upon hours of standing and imaging everyone. Minato's calm smile with Kushina's confident one, Mikoto's long black hair that shined like silk compared to her husband's messy but well groomed hair. The Hyuuga couple stood just as comparable as Sakumo brightened up the rivaling families with his usual laid back smile and hulking figure.

All the hatchlings and fledglings were here too, from little Naruto to my very first leech, Kakashi. Even Akio was on here because I couldn't even deem him as an adult, he was a massive man-child.

I don't see them much these days, everybody was busy doing their own things while I had all the time in the world to plan and get lost in my thoughts. The endlessness of time finally settled to stretching out the days when I finally don't have an active drive to push me forward. No war to train for, no missions to be ready for, and Minato has a good handle on Danzou.

This isn't the life I want to live, I just can't live this life.

"Yuu-chan! You're painting again and it's huge!" Kushina barged in. "This is amazing! Are you going to hang it in your living room?"

I sighed. "Something like that."

This painting is something I wanted to leave behind, to acknowledge just what I was leaving behind. The peace that everybody celebrated, the happiness they gave off, and the safety and security where my own will stay.

"Where're you and Orochimaru? Could it be that you can a separate painting just for the two of you?" Kushina looked coy.

I looked away. "That's none of your business."

Because I didn't belong in this kind of image, I was a man of war and the bringer of death that'll die in this kind of environment. My whole being favoured the prickling shadows no matter how much I want to walk with them.

And Orochimaru was special, I've long painted him separately because he wasn't even close to anyone. The solitary elegance and the unapproachable presence held a power that glowed through his eyes. It's still unbelievable that a man like him was the one to confess to me, the one to choose me. The only other person I know he holds a high regard to was the Third Hokage and Tsunade-sensei who I was going to paint next.

Orochimaru was also mine, how could I not paint him?

"Yuu-chan? Are you okay?" Kushina waved her hand in front of my face. "You're not having a fit, are you?"

"I'm just tired." I gave a yawn. "I've been painting for awhile."

"I can tell, c'mon, let's get you cleaned up and to bed." Kushina pulled at my sleeve.

"No, I still need to feed Asa, she'll wake me up." I turned away from her and walked out of the room. "Then I have to walk her, she needs the exercise."

The dog was lazy despite how big she got, Sakumo lied when he said she'd grow slow. The little pup grew into a small pony, a giant puppy pony that still sleeps near my fireplace like a cat but follows me around like a lost duckling. I highly suspect that Orochimaru did put something in her food bowl and wouldn't put it passed him to see if he can enhance her growth just because. Kakashi ended up naming her, the dog was always up with the sun and knocked out without it, the jonin's lazy naming also came into play.

Asa will be following me out unfortunately, she has this ability to track me down before whining for food. I didn't need her being used to track me down when I make my escape for a reason like that.

 _What doesn't hurt you can only help you, take full advantage of it._

She'll be learning to hunt for herself if she's staying with me. She needs to learn how to pull her own weight, literally.

 _Food is always available, if hunting people was easy then animals are free meals._

The giant pup can't leech off me all the time.

"Yuu-chan!" My thoughts snapped away with Kushina looking very worried. "C'mon, I can feed your dog, go to bed."

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking." My hands tugged off my apron. "Don't worry."

"Yuu-chan, I don't know if you've noticed but you're like the walking dead." Kushina bit her lip. "Everybody is worried, Minato is worried."

I'm a prisoner in my own home and the fencing extends to the village walls.

But not for long.

My freedom will come to me and I'll leave behind this purgatory, I'll will not continue to mindlessly go through motions that the mundane do daily.

 _Not some sheep that hid behind their shepherds and dogs._

I completed my tasks and I was useless behind these walls, I'll move on like the others did. I was done being haunted by my past and I will not let them hinder me anymore.

I will be free.

 _-Line Break-_

"Minato, I'm so worried about him." Kushina looked haggard. "I don't think it's safe for him to be alone anymore."

Minato bit the inside of his cheeks and clenched his hands. "I know but he doesn't want to move in with us."

"Then force him!" Kushina yelled. "I can't stand seeing him walk around like a ghost anymore, it's like he isn't living anymore!"

It's been almost a year since Yuu has been awake and despite how well he was recovering for the first few months, his little brother took a slow downward incline trying to cope not being able to go on missions. The life in Yuu's eyes went away and his emotionless state scared everyone.

Minato would love to fix that, give Yuu his usual search and destroy missions along with the more subtler assassination ones but he's seen just how bad Yuu's new fits can be. They lasted longer and physically rendered him completely helpless, the fact that they seem to happen randomly didn't help him. Though Yuu has been better recently, not really with his current state.

If he thought about it, there wasn't a time where Yuu wasn't hostile. His death like state, the gliding gracefulness and the stoic composure that royals try to achieve, wasn't suiting for a violent person like him. Even with him safe and near, he was so faraway. An untouchable presence even when people try to hold on.

Minato was afraid that if he forced Yuu to do anything, he'll simply make it worse. That he'll make Yuu more withdrawn and even more lost in his thoughts. The only person he seems to open up to anymore was Orochimaru and he seems to be losing him as well.

"Maybe not with us, I'll ask Orochimaru."

Kushina visibly swallowed some spit before nodding. "That's fine too, just, we can't leave him alone."

The most concerning thing that was on her mind was Yuu's will to live and Kushina voiced to him her concerns about having just half a soul. She told him that when Yuu wakes up, they may be face with a lifeless husk, a shell of a person that they knew. When he finally woke up, her fears were relieved but the effects of having only half a soul was quickly seen and Yuu's personality change ripped back her previous fears.

But Minato knew that the cause wasn't because of that, Tsunade said that the fact that Yuu trying to do his normal activities, at an excessive amount at that too, and go out hunting without permission was him coping, or trying to. He didn't believe Yuu to be suicidal, his brother lived through too much and had too much pride to kill himself, but he knows that Yuu tends to do drastic things when given the chance.

Will do drastic things. Yuu doesn't do things half way done if it involves others.

He doesn't quite trust in how Orochimaru indulges his brother's wants, the man seems to drop everything to tend to his brother almost obsessively, but at least he knows he'll take care of him when needed. The Snake Sannin's tendency to go along with Yuu's activities didn't make him the most responsible person to care for him but he made Yuu happy. Yuu hasn't shut him out yet.

It hurts that he wasn't the one that still had the chance to bring him back.

 _-Line Break-_

The minty earth scent that was accompanied by him latest victim made me purr. The simmering chakra that was still excited from the mission he came back from tingled my senses and I wanted to bury deeper into that. This was the closest to I'll get to the field until I'm free.

"I still need to shower, Yuu." Orochimaru chuckled.

"You smell good." I nuzzled into his chest. "How many did you kill?"

"Just three, would you like to join me? I can tell you about it."

My cheeks reddened. "Pervert."

He smirked before pushing me into his couch. "I'm not the one purring to the smell of blood, I might have to make a special perfume if I get this every time."

"It's been awhile." I looked away blushing. "And it's not just the blood, like like your natural scent."

"Oh? What do I smell like usually?" Orochimaru circled his thumb onto my collarbone.

"A minty earth smell." I sighed letting his hands wander. "I like it a lot."

I didn't want to give this up, his cool touch and the everlasting affections he gives. The way his fingers burns my skin and how easily he said his words to me. I liked the golden predatory glow from his eyes and the screaming danger he exuded that brought fire to my instincts. The way he moved and kill also put that fluttering sensation within me because he's so strong.

 _It would be so easy to end it after all._

But sacrifices have to be made, and it's not like I'll be killing him.

Or at least physically.

"Yuu." My vision cleared to see Orochimaru pursing his lips. "You're distancing yourself."

"Yeah, I am."

Because I wasn't needed anymore. I didn't bother hiding it either because there was no point in trying to keep their hopes up. This will be painless and they won't notice my absence, they've simply floated away and I didn't follow after. I didn't want to follow.

But a little part of me hoped someone noticed, see if someone wasn't blind to the secret they created.

"Yuu." Orochimaru looked pained. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

He gripped my hair painfully. "What exactly are you sorry for? You're not planning on leaving me, are you?"

I winced before responding. "If you put it that way, I guess I am."

Orochimaru hissed at me. "You're absolutely selfish, little lizard. Why don't you tell me these things?"

"I think I love you." I stared at the ceiling. "I'm too attached to where I'll break, you like it here."

"I only stay because of you." Orochimaru gripped my arm tightly. "When are you leaving? I'll have to make storage scrolls."

My eyes focused and his words just now reached me. "Y-you want to leave with me?"

"You are the most self-centered person I know." He gave another harsh tug on my locks. "I told you didn't I? You're mine, I would've followed you out and punish you for leaving me behind. You should be grateful that I've became more perceptive of your destructive habits, how your idiot brother hasn't caught on is beyond me but you it will best do you good to behave from now on."

My body shivered at his words and I reached for him, the feeling of relief and tears came out and I couldn't help but cry into him. I was so happy, but I can't help but wonder.

"You'd really leave with me?"

Orochimaru scoffed. "If it wasn't for you, I would've been out of this village long ago. Unlike you, I hold no love for anyone in this village, your faith in me is flattering though."

"I love you." I kissed him. "Orochimaru, I love you."

He was surprised at my action before kissing me back. "You make is hard to stay angry at you, my dear lizard. Again, you're lucky I'm well acquainted with your destructive habits, in fact, this is the best time to see if your collar will fit."

I choked. "C-collar?"

"Choker, collar, they both do the same thing." He pulled out a silver, metal choker with varying shades of cool coloured gems. "Either way, think of this as an engagement ring, my clan had different ways in claiming their intendeds. This will also prevent people from asking questions, I can get a ring if you'd like though."

"T-the collar's already bad enough!" I blushed. "J-just put it on already."

"But before I do, will you marry me?"

This man was going to kill me himself with how he can twist my insides painfully. Orochimaru's knowing smirk made me want to hiss and my instincts flared anew at the implication of the collar.

But, he just asked-

"Yes, yes I do!"

I was way more excited than I thought, I was much more happier than I thought I would be. But it was like he said, I was selfish and self-centered. I like being needed, not wanted, and the way he looked at me was not something I can ever replace.

Maybe these last few months here won't be so bad.

 _-Line Break-_

It's been a week since Yuu and Orochimaru disappeared from the village, maybe even longer seeing it took a couple of days to successfully disarm the seal traps in Orochimaru's family compound.

And it seems like they've been planning there leave for awhile now, majority of Yuu's books are gone and along with his weapons and gear and Orochimaru took nearly all his research. Those rooms were left open but they were purposely left open, to show everybody that they left by their decision.

"Report."

"We found these in Orochimaru's bedroom." Kakashi hesitated. "Orochimaru left you a letter."

Minato's focus sharpened and took the pieces of paper from his old student. The first was shocking, it was a marriage certificate between Orochimaru and Yuu with their signatures dotting the date of a month ago. That painful feeling of hurt grew more seeing how much he's missed, seeing how much he didn't see.

The other was an envelope addressing to him, there was a simple seal that had a nonsensical one drawn on top. Yuu definitely influenced Orochimaru, no need to put in extra effort in keeping a letter secure if misdirection worked.

 _I'll take care of him._

Those were the first words he read and he could now piece together what really happened. Reading the rest of the letter made him sit back into his chair and stare at the ceiling, there was a feather light weight of guilt and relief that made him worry of how accepting he was of this situation. But it was nice to know that Orochimaru was finally putting his head to use in something that even he can agree on.

"Kakashi, call the search off, apparently this is Yuu's way of getting back at me for forcing him to retire." Minato said tiredly.

"What? By abandoning the village?" Kakashi didn't quite know how to hide his pain. "That doesn't make sense."

"'An extended honeymoon' as Orochimaru wrote." Minato gave a wry smile. "Technically, Orochimaru is retired as well seeing he put in his packet a couple of months ago, I wondered why he was resigning from the ranks and his labs but I didn't expect this. It makes me wonder how far they planned to do this together."

Because this wouldn't be the first time Yuu did something long term like this, but this time, he didn't mind Yuu running away. Compare to all the other things he did, this was actually tame and much more harmless than what the others thought.

Yuu will do everything to stay away from people and Orochimaru was still a scientist so he wasn't worried that they won't be able to establish a home that suited their needs. Even if it meant being away from him, he can help hide their trails if it makes Yuu happy.

The picture of Yuu smiling so brightly was worth it after all, he was surprise that Orochimaru was even willing to promise odd updates like Jiraiya did with his spy network. The Snake Sannin even put in the locations of where they might settle at with a strong suggestion of burning the letter after memorizing them.

They were planning on exploring the Elemental Nations for what it's worth, see the sights and enjoy being married. For a pair so out of touch with society, they do things that most couples wish to do but it was probably normal for them to just proceed just like they do. To them, the rest of the world should be following their example.

"Kakashi, don't be too upset with Yuu-chan, can you honestly imagine him sitting well behaved after being forced to retire?"

The Hatake made a frustrated sound. "But they both left, they didn't tell anybody!"

Minato gave him a soft gaze. "I wish he told me, I want to bring them both back, but legally they can come and go whenever they wish. For shinobi it's a little hard to do that especially concerning the ones with sensitive information, but if we put this under Yuu's antics and as another way of them being an asset to the village, I'm sure there won't be much of a fuss."

Kakashi frowned. "You're going to lie for them?"

"No, to truly retire from the ranks, the shinobi has to die." Minato said finally. "How the others interpret it is their own doings but Orochimaru promised future reports of their outdoor activities."

"...Okay, I get it, they're on their honeymoon." Kakashi sighed at how his former sensei forcing it not so subtly. "And nii-san is an asshole." He turned around to leave. "Everyone really will eat that up."

Minato nodded with a smile before looking back at the letter.

 _He didn't leave because of the lack of violence, he left to be free. Without a purpose, he was bound to disappear, be glad that I'm willing to do this for him. It worries me how blind you can be my unfortunate brother-in-law, ask Tsunade for a check up._

The snark was something that Orochimaru definitely picked up from Yuu, the condescending words that were written had the same bite without the sharp teeth attached. The cold, low blow was easily ignored at the fact that the Snake Sannin called him _brother-in-law._

He didn't know how to feel about that but it wasn't bad.

"Hokage-sama."

Hitomi Hyuuga stood in front of him with more pieces of papers in her hands. She volunteered to help with her Byakugan to search Yuu's home and it wasn't really surprising to see there were hidden compartments, what was surprising is how mundane and how domestic they were. They found a pop-up kotatsu, a secret closet full of the beautiful kimonos he was given, a second fridge within the wood paneling by the first one full of food Yuu likes to eat, and a retractable desk that had his sealing studies that came out of the wall and right by his giant clam bed.

Minato wondered what exactly Yuu did with his study in seals and now he knew, he didn't realize that when Yuu said practical, he really did mean practical. He forgets that with all the complexities that made up his brother, Yuu was a simple person at heart. He took living simply seriously to where he worked around the habits of him and the others constantly dropping by for visits.

He laughed so hard seeing the kotatsu, he cried a little too.

"Report."

Hitomi presented her findings. "There's several letters and a marriage certificate." She said biting her lip. "It looks like a copy though."

He wished that people were more willing to see Yuu's sweeter side when they were younger. The letters that Yuu left behind showed how many people he believed to be close to him, besides the usual circle, Akio and Yuu's old squad will have a surprise delivery.

 _Don't fuck up, I put nearly two decades into the fucking village, don't make my time invested be a waste._

The ever passive-aggressive support.

 _And I'm not sorry for leaving, I'll try to remember to send a letter or two. I probably won't come back._

That's fine, he could visit.

 _I didn't want to say goodbye, but I hope to see you later. Everything in the house is yours to do whatever, I took everything I wanted, Orochimaru and Asa were extra baggage that followed me._

 _Tell everyone I'm not sorry, tell them that they don't need me and that I needed to leave. I'm not one to waste time idling around and there's a whole world for me to experience, if I ever get reborn again, I don't want to remember being caged or whatever the fuck my fucked up head conjures up. I don't want to feel like I need to make up for failures again, my past should've never followed me._

 _Don't blame yourself, even if I didn't notice it at first, I was the one living to make amends, to make sure I didn't relive my nightmares. I'm glad that you stuck through all that bullshit, I'm glad that I had someone that was always there._

 _Thank you._

It was like Yuu wrote this on his death bed, Minato definitely has to visit them in the future. He'll even send teams his way just so he can remind him that he lived as beloved member of this village, not just as a shinobi with bad memories. He was also not about to let Naruto grow up not knowing who his uncle was, he was also pretty sure Tsunade will give him hell for abandoning his duties as a godfather to Yuusuke.

 _If you want the wedding pictures, ask the old man, Orochimaru and I agreed that he would be our witness seeing we trust him to keep that information a secret._

Minato glanced down at the marriage certificates and indeed saw that witness signature of one Sarutobi Hiruzen. It was too bad that the Sandaime is currently in the Rice country drinking up their famous rice wines.

Probably timed accordingly by the wayward couple or else the former Hokage would've been able to inform him at what happened and probably sped up the investigation. Not too surprising for the shrewd pair, at least nothing was destroyed.

 _I love you, Minato._

"Hokage-sama?"

Minato extended a letter out to her. "This is for you and Hiashi."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Hitomi said softly.

"And tell the others they can drop the investigation, those two are enjoying their married life together right now."

Hitomi sighed exasperatedly. "And we wasted all this time to hear that?"

Minato's lips twitched upward. "They both mentioned that I needed to upgrade the village's walls still."

Honestly, he knew Yuu can be pretty vindictive but all of this trouble could've been avoid.

That would probably make him worry more though, Yuu never did things quietly.

 _-Line Break-_

"I still say we should've went to Uzushio."

"Yuu, it's nearing winter time, I'm sure you won't like the storms brewing either."

"But why are we so close to Yugakure?"

"Because the land between Yu and the Land of Iron is still uncharted and unclaimed because of its dangerous environment. It's similar to the Forest of Death, I thought you'd like it." Orochimaru eyed a colourful plant. "The earth is more denser because of its richer in minerals and the forestry and residents are hardy and deadlier, it's a start."

I rolled my eyes. "I know you like to burrow but I like my sun, fine, but I'm making my living space in the trees if we live her all year round."

"We'll have your sea side vacation once summer comes around, my dear lizard." Orochimaru smiled. "I heard that the Land of the Sea is splendid that time of year, we can even scout out some islands like you want. You'll have your rocks to bask on and it'll be interesting to travel to different places."

"Don't act so indifferent, you're excited to get your hands on new material. Just don't let your experiments get us in trouble." I crossed my arms and glared. "I don't want some jackass tracking us down because you poked the wrong person, and you better keep your experiments far away from where we're sleeping."

Orochimaru hooked an arm around mine and pulled me in close. "I was thinking about continuing my research in cell regeneration."

"You're really are persistant in looking for immortality aren't you?" I sighed. "I don't know why you want to continue living longer than required, it's tiring."

"Ah, but not unless I have you." He looked down on me with a sly look. "Would you be willing to live forever with me?"

"W-why would I do that?" I tried to push him away. "I- I've lived long enough."

He simply hummed happily. "I think I can convince you, you married me after all." He brushed away some of my hair. "I discovered that flatworms are able to defy aging by being able to regenerate DNA material and never wear it away through cell division."

"Y-you're already an overgrown worm, d-don't think you can convince me so easily!" I hissed at him.

"I'm also thinking about creating us a child, once we're settled of course."

"W-what?"

"Don't worry, you can over see its growth seeing you are the parent too."

"T-that's not the point!"

This was nice though, there was this peace that sooth my restlessness and prickled at my senses. The chirping and growls that resounded in the trees that made me smile.

 _I chose this path. Every choice I make was a choice I will not regret._

I felt alive again, even if it hurt a little, it felt good to breathe and actually see the world for what it is.

 _Regretting things was a waste of time, if I made a mistake, I will live with it. Making things complicated is unnecessary if we can make it simple._

I was free, truly free and to be honest, I didn't know what to do with the freedom but I know it won't be just idling life by like before.

 _I lived and let live. If other can't live with that then they'll die trying._

My claws will sharpen again and I'll use them to bring down anyone who threatens my new life. Show them that I'm still the same monster that razed down enemy lines and raised the same terror that I was known for.

 _All of them never stood a chance against me._

Even if I have to deal with the after effects of Rei's shit, I'm finally living my own life now. I can stop falling back to that distant life that commanded me for so long.

I can finally move forward from where I left off and a little more.

"H-hey, d-do you think w-we can just stay like this? F-for a couple of days, I mean!" I blushed burying my face into his chest. "W-we're not in a rush after all."

"Yuu, we are definitely not going to skip our honeymoon. It'll only take a few earth jutsus and a few prepped seals before I take advantage of you." Orochimaru secured me tightly. "And the best part is that my clones can do all the work while I make sure you don't escape."

I glared at him. "W-who said anything about e-escaping?"

"Oh? You've gotten bolder."

This man pisses me off but I love him. This was one thing that I know I didn't have before and I was going to explore it as much as I can. It was new and I didn't know what I was doing but I'm pretty sure that's what normal felt like.

Well, as normal it can get anyways.

 _-End of Story-_

Hope you enjoyed this story! There will be a little author's note about why I wrote it up the way I did in the next chapter, it'll explain a lot of things and any remaining questions you readers have. I'll also explain why I ended it here too but if I feel up to it, I'll write up a series that follow up the events after this story. It won't be anything too serious, it'll be more crack than anything really.

Thanks for sticking with me for so long and have a good Thanksgiving!


	39. Ending Notes

Hi!

-This is an **author's note.**

The pupose of this story was never to follow the plot, it was to follow Torito Yuu's life and struggle in coming to terms with his old life. I made his old life as vague as possible while being specific in many areas because those were what impacted him the most. In the beginning, he slowly accepted his memories as his while having a slight identity crisis, he was a person that didn't take too well in being molded even if it was his past self.

In a sense, it was like going through purgatory, to come to grips with his past guilt and let go of his regrets that he didn't know he had and move on. He was still living in his past and he was suffering through the motions of daily life because he couldn't separate himself without being reminded of what happened and what can happen. It wasn't until the realization that he didn't have to protect anyone anymore that he finally accepted his new life as Torito Yuu rather than as Rayford.

In a way, Rayford going away with the Shinigami was just as symbolic because it meant he was also moving on. His own expression in wanting to see Yuu live on shows that he knows he couldn't keep his past from restricting Yuu's own future anymore. He finally accepted his death completely and moved on himself with his last thoughts for Yuu.

Everything Yuu did was a reflection of his past, the commodery and building friendships, his brotherly relationship with Minato, his need to prevent anyone from hurting them, and making sure nothing repeats itself onto others. He was reliving his old life but he was slowly seeing Minato and the others rather than the faceless figures as he was growing back up.

Orochimaru on the other hand was a totally new experience. Loving others intimately was something he never really remembered so he didn't have any triggers when it came to him. Shikaku on the other hand simply tried to go for a relationship at a bad time in Yuu's life, if Yuu wasn't having his breakdowns it might've worked but with Yuu's past, it wouldn't really worked out because Yuu didn't want to put that burden on anyone. Orochimaru's research and persistance in searching for immortality gave him a clearer picture in what Yuu was going through so it worked.

And they're both reptiles, go figure.

-On another note about a **sequel.**

Maybe, maybe not. The best I can do is does a series of shorts of what goes on in the couple's life and maybe follow the plot somewhat. It'll be crackish and will not be a serious project for me to continue, to be honest, I wanted to continue to canon but the main reason why I stopped the story as I did was to maintain my character's integrity as a unique Oc.

I realized that if I continued this, I'll end up domesticating him and I do not want that. At all.

The reason why I posted this story in the first place was to add something different in the Oc community. I love reading other author's stories, I love reading Oc/SI stories, but after reading so many, I found myself stopping in the middle of the chapter and never reading it again because they all were structured the same way.

This isn't to bash on anyone but it was getting hard to find something different and unique and I had an idea, a plot, and the tools to contribute something just like that to our vast community. I was happy to read that many of you readers felt the same way and I wished that it was just as popular as the other fanfictions so that it reached more people but this is a start to hopefully inspire others to think outside the usual, _'reincarnated' and 'I can change the plot'_ idea.

And I hope that my consistant updates and my insane Oc's life showed that there are still ways to keep this community from stagnating. There are plenty of ideas that are explorable, plenty of characters we can develop differently and we shouldn't be afraid to post something different. I'll be honest and say that I was nervous in the feedback and I wanted to change my story according to what you readers wanted but I was so much more happier in writing in what I wanted.

Thank you for your support and Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
